


Intervention, Thy Name is Bakusen'O!

by MJ_May



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 202,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_May/pseuds/MJ_May
Summary: Determined to undo the damage Sesshomaru has wrought, Bakusen'O takes a dying Inuyasha into his protection until the Lord of the West comes to understand his brother's worth.  Centuries later, Inuyasha has been released into his brother's care.  Soon Sesshomaru comes to understand, a sibling relationship is not what his Youki has in mind.  Ah - but how to woo a battered hanyou?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 520





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted (and still is) years ago on another site under the name, lunamist. MJ May and lunamist are one in the same author. I have decided to post my stories to AO3 as well. With very few exceptions, this is the same story that has already been posted on fanficiton. If you are new to this story, please enjoy. If you've read this before and wish to do so again, feel free! Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

“Damn,” Inuyasha mumbled as he stumbled his way along the forest floor. “Fuckin’ hell, Sesshomaru.” Going down on one knee, Inuyasha coughed; spewing blood and turning the green moss a garish brown. Wheezing, the InuHanyou stumbled to his feet, dragging a rusty sword in his wake. “W-what, the f-fu-uck, is your p-problem,” Inuyasha sputtered as his relentless feet kept moving forward . . . forward to where, he had no idea. All the Hanyou knew was that something was calling him, calling his inu blood, what little of the substance there actually was still running through his veins instead of littering the forest floor behind him, leaving a telling trail. 

Looking down at his body, Inuyasha knew the color of his firerat was darker than it should be, not an inch of it free of his own blood - blood spilled by his bastard of a half brother. Inuyasha had thought, stupidly it now seemed, that after the death and defeat of Naraku, he and his brother had come to some type of nonverbal “live and let live” agreement. But it appeared as if the full-blooded Youkai simply couldn’t stand the presence of his half-breed brother as he wandered the earth alone. And now, if anything, Sesshomaru’s wrath had only increased, along with his venomous words, which still managed to do more damage to the InuHanyou than his brother’s claws or poison ever could. Worthless. Stain. Abomination. Half-breed. Embarrassment. Weak. Sesshomaru’s words filtered through Inuyasha’s mind in a never-ending loop, chilling his body as much as his very own blood loss. 

Wincing as his foot caught on another tree root, Inuyasha’s clawed hand came up, covering a particularly evil looking gash wrenching its way through his abdomen. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt his brother’s fist pierce that particular patch of flesh. Only this time, Sesshomaru had left his claws there, pumping more and more poison into the wound. Over the years, Inuyasha had felt his brother’s poison enough to have formed a semblance of tolerance to the substance, but this was different. This was like being caught in a monsoon of shear agony. 

Stopping once again, Inuyasha leaned heavily upon a large tree, smearing the bark in sticky crimson. Had he ever been in this much pain before? The Hanyou wondered and he had to admit that the increase in brutality from his brother was taking more than a physical toll on him, leaving his body worn and weary. Raising his head, Inuyasha felt the tug of that inexplicable call, pulling his broken body and soul ever forwards. And beyond that call, creeping up behind him, stalking his pitiful movements, was the ever present suffocating aura of Seshomaru’s Youkai - pulsing and breathing like a massive, impenetrable force. 

“Fuck, gods damned a-arrogant prick is j-j-just, messin’ with me. Fucker,” Inuyasha cursed his pure blooded brother to Hades and back. Given Inuyasha’s condition, if Sesshomaru wanted, he’d be upon the Hanyou in the blink of an eye. Instead, the asshole was following at a leisurely distance. What he was waiting on, Inuyasha had no idea. Most likely he was simply drawing out the Hanyou’s pain. Sighing as deeply as his aching chest would allow, Inuyasha knew this was the last time they’d play this game. Even if Sesshomaru pulled back and left him alone, the poison spreading throughout his body right now was more than enough to kill him - slowly and painfully. It seemed, after centuries of fighting, that Sesshomaru had finally done what he’d been threatening all of Inuyasha’s life - he’d killed him. Only now, after their more recent throw-downs did the Hanyou understand that he’d always been living off his brother’s good graces. No matter how much he hated it. No matter how much he railed against it. Sesshomaru was powerful. The most powerful Youkai walking the planet and Inuyasha was little more than a toy to his brother. A toy he’d evidently grown tired of playing with. 

Catching a clawed foot on nothing more than an upturned patch of earth, Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, his whole body screaming out in agony at the sudden jolt. Opening his mouth, nothing but a silent scream left his lips, followed by a short, choking sob as the young InuHanyou struggled to remain conscious. Taking shallow breaths, Inuyasha tried slowing his fluttering heart, but it was to no avail. Sesshomaru’s poison had already taken hold and there was little that could be done now. Barely able to feel his lower legs, the Hanyou somehow managed to pull himself up onto his knees, palms planted in the dirt, head lowered as Tessiaga lay rusty and useless under his hand. Forcing his right leg into motion, Inuyasha tried standing, but soon fell back upon his knees. 

“Move, damn-it,” Inuyasha growled. “I w-won’t let the b-bastard find me layin’ down.” But no matter how much the determination, no matter how strong the will, the Hanyou’s physical strength had gone, leaving a quaking shell in its wake. 

Leaning forward, Inuyasha’s forehead came in contact with something scratchy and harsh. Pulling back as much as his body would allow, the Hanyou raised his head enough to find himself staring at one of the largest, and most likely, oldest trees his golden eyes had ever seen. Tipping his head further back, Inuyahsa was amazed at how far up the tree went and had a vague feeling of loss knowing he’d never be able to leap through those endless branches. He’d never be able to climb to the very top and see all of the Western Lands spread out before him in all its endless glory. 

“N-not fuckin’ f-fair,” Inuyasha lamented, knowing full well nothing about his life had ever garnered that phrase. Lowering his head, the Hanyou managed a weak smile, somehow, this place felt right. That invisible, indescribable pull he’d been feeling was gone and in its wake was an odd feeling of peace. “Well, if t-this is g-gonna be it . . . wheeze . . . t-this is as go-ood a place as a-any.” Raising a tired, blood soaked hand; Inuyasha patted the bark of the tree.

Gasping, Inuyasha began coughing, desperate for air as the blood in his lungs began working its way up his trachea. Glaring at the blood-splattered trunk in front of him, the Hanyou knew he’d spoken his last words. Verbal speech no longer a possibility, he slumped forward, leaning his shoulder against the massive tree before him. Silvery-white strands of hair, thick with congealing blood, draped messily around Inuyasha’s head. Damn, can’t even give the fucker a final piece of my mind, Inuyasha thought before a deep frown marred his face. Even now, at the end, knowing it was Sesshomaru who’d caused his death, he couldn’t hate him. Oh, he was pissed to be sure. Pissed and hurt more than words could ever convey (not that he’d ever willingly try and voice those words). But hate? No, for whatever reason, Inuyasha could never hate Sesshomaru. After all, how could you hate the one thing you always wished you could be? And besides, in his heart of hearts, way down deep inside and locked in the strongest of cages, Inuyasha actually felt as if his brother was right. That, in fact, he was nothing more than a disgusting half-breed whose worth didn’t even merit the oxygen he breathed. In a way, he was always saddened he’d never been what Seshomaru wanted - what the exquisite Youkai needed. In short, Inuyasha wasn’t the brother Sesshomaru deserved. 

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha felt the stabbing pain of need thrumming through his twittering heart. Each beat bringing a cadre of agony. Gods, but I’m tired, the Hanyou thought and then winced at his own perceived weakness. Soon, soon the bastard will be here and it will be over. Finally, this whole thing will be done. I just hope I don’t embarrass myself anymore when he gets here. I can’t . . . I won’t let him see. I won’t let him see how much it hurts. How much . . . 

"Inuyasha?"

Despite the fever and pain wracking his body, Inuyasha stilled. "What the?" That . . . that wasn’t Sessh - 

"Little InuHanyou, son of the great Inu no Taisho?"

Raising a quivering hand to his head, Inuyasha felt his forehead. "God’s, I’m burnin’ up. No wonder I’m hearin’ voices."

Deep, rumbling laughter echoed throughout his head. "No, little one, I am not a side effect of your foolish brother’s poison."

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha tried speaking out loud, a painful, hacking cough and more blood his only reward. Fuck, that was stupid, Inuyasha berated himself.

"Do not try and speak, little Inuyasha, verbal communication is not necessary as long as we are in direct contact with each other."

Through the haze of his ever-increasing fever, Inuyasha tried focusing. Whatever was in his head had implied they were touching each other. Paying as much attention to his surroundings as possible, the Hanyou tried figuring out what was going on. As far as he could tell, the only things he was touching were the dirt below his ass and the tree currently holding him partially upright. Somehow, he doubted it was the dirt talking to him. He’d seen demon trees in the past, so . . . "Are you the tree?"

Warmth seeped into his body, easing some of Inuyasha’s pain as the voice responded, "I am Bakusen’O, a demon tree and long friend of the Inu family."

Bakusen’O, huh? Well, Inuyasha had never heard of him, but that didn’t necessarily mean what the tree was saying was a lie. In the end, Myoga had been a piss poor choice of a retainer who’d stingily doled out information regarding his Youkai heritage. "You knew the old man?"

"Very well, very well indeed."

"And, you know my bastard brother?"

Instead of the previous quick response, silence filled his head. "Bakusen’O?"

Inuyasha swore he heard the tree sigh within his very own mind. "Yes, I know your foolish brother, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha mentally scoffed. "Foolish? How about sadistic prick."

"I am all too aware that Sesshomaru is to blame for your current condition, as well as past trauma."

The Hanyou felt his eyelids droop, golden orbs barely visible in the dim forest light. A pain unrelated to his physical wounds swept through Inuyasha’s soul as past memories flooded his mind. Abandonment, pain, disappointment . . . those were the gifts Sesshomaru had given his younger brother. "Yeah, well . . . nothin’ to be done about it now."

Again there was a brief silence before the tree spoke. "Are you so ready to die young one?"

Closing his eyelids completely, Inuyasha tried raising a hand to his face, but his fingers barely moved before the combination of Sesshomaru’s poison and his own blood loss pulled them back down, laying helplessly within his lap. "Don’t see how I’ve got much of a choice."

"But, if you did have a choice, I wonder, what would you chose - life or death?"

With his eyes closed, the Hanyou hadn’t thought things could get darker, but as his consciousness began struggling to hold on, an even blacker night began curling around the edges. "I ain’t got time for riddles . . . I . . . fuck, I’m so tired."

The voice of the demon tree softened and soothed the young InuHanyou’s soul. "I know time is slipping away, so I shall be brief." Inuyasha could practically feel the tree take a deep breath before it continued. "One day, your brother will come to regret his actions. One day, he will value your life above all others. I had hoped he would come to this conclusion before it was too late, but sadly, he has not. Instead, he has let his arrogance blind him to what you both truly need and in doing so, has cost you your life and him his soul. For the love of your father, I would see his sons happy. I would undo what Sesshomaru has selfishly done."

No longer able to feel anything but the burning presence of Sesshomaru’s poison, Inuyasha’s breathing became increasingly shallow and labored. "Happy? I’m dyin’, there’s no fixin’ it. I don’t . . . I mean, how . . . "

"But if I could, if there were a way to preserve your life and keep you safe from this world until Sesshomaru realizes -"

If he’d been physically capable, Inuyasha would have been shaking his head in vehement denial. "Never happen . . . Sessh . . . hates me."

"Shhh, little one. I promise, one day it will and if it doesn’t, you have my word that you shall never reawaken. I will protect you both body and soul within my branches until the end of time."

Shit, the darkness was closing in even more and beyond that, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru moving ever closer. Soon, his brother would be right on top of him. Concentrating on Bakusen’O’s words was a battle unto itself. "You would protect me? Even from Sesshomaru?". Inuyasha simply couldn’t believe a pure Youkai would place his well being over that of his perfect brother. 

"I swear it on the grave of the great Inu no Taisho."

"Will I . . . will I dream?". God’s, he hoped not.

"No, for you shall not be asleep, but held apart from time itself. Unfortunately, you will remain as you are and shall awaken with the current wounds you carry. It is only the poison I shall be able to remove."

"But, won’t that kill you? I don’t wanna . . . I don’t wanna . . . "

"Fear not, I shall remove a little at a time. My body can withstand such minute quantities."

Inuyasha barely heard the last, his mind holding on by a mere thread as his body began failing him even more. 

"Child, time is short. I must have your answer."

"I . . . I . . . Sessh will never . . . "

"One day, he will."

"One day . . ." would be Inuyasha’s last thoughts for unknown centuries to come.

Before Inuyasha’s heart could beat its last, Bakusen’O flew into action - the Hanyou never felt the myriad of woody limbs pierce his already damaged flesh as the demon tree moved to protect its most precious cargo a moment before the Lord of the West sauntered into its glade.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru didn’t need his keen nose to detect the Hanyou’s whereabouts. The proof of the half-breed’s condition littered the forest floor and the great lord suppressed a snarl of revulsion. Even Inuyasha’s blood reeked of inferiority. How his father had ever sired such a being was beyond Sesshomaru’s comprehension, or, at least that’s what he’d been trying to convince himself of. 

Sesshomaru wasn’t quite sure when he’d first noticed his Youkai being drawn to his pathetic half brother. What Sesshomaru was sure of was that after the prolonged contact between himself and Inuyasha during their continued battles with the vile half-breed, Naraku, his own Youkai began making it increasingly clear that it wanted nothing more than to be in the presence of his younger brother. Something Sesshomaru found wholly unacceptable. Oh, how he’d railed against his inner Youkai self upon this realization. The first five decades after Naraku’s death, Sesshomaru had merely tried ignoring his brother’s existence, but found it impossible. A mere whiff of the Hanyou’s scent on the wind sent his inner Youkai into an unbearable keening. And so, his anger blossomed anew.

Soon enough it was obvious to Sesshomaru that simply tolerating Inuyasha’s existence would not be possible. It was on a particularly irritating night, when the Hanyou’s scent was closer than usual, that Sesshomaru finally snapped. Racing through the moonlit night, he soon came upon his younger brother, the proximity of the half-breed making his Youkai pound within his soul, desperate for that which it so desired to be near. Furious that any part of this Sesshomaru would want anything to do with such a disgusting mistake of creation, the Lord of the West lashed out with all his fury, surprising and wounding his half-breed brother almost to the point of death. 

Sesshomaru’s Youkai had screamed in fury, but it could not dash the sense of self-righteous glee the great lord felt at seeing the thing he detested most, cowed in fear - a festering wound lying on the forest floor, just as it always should have been. And, in that moment, Sesshomaru took great pleasure in torturing his own Youkai just as he perceived the damnable thing had been doing to him these long years. As an odd sense of contentment settled upon him, Sesshomaru walked away from his brother, leaving him writhing in pain, only to heal and repeat the process over and over again. 

But after a time, the fiery angst of his Youkai began to be too much and the DaiYoukai knew he must finally bring an end to his father’s most heinous mistake. Finding no more pleasure in the half-breed’s continued displays of weakness, the only solution to the problem would be the Hanyou’s death. Surely then his Youkai would forget its disgusting obsession and leave him in peace. Sweet, contented, peace. Yes, soon the miserable excuse of his brother would be gone . . .

“Bakusen’O?” Narrowing his eyes imperceptibly, Sesshomaru cursed the existence of the half-breed once again, for no other creature could have occupied his thoughts so thoroughly that he would have failed to notice his own proximity to the demon tree known as Bakusen’O. Getting over his initial surprise at seeing his father’s old friend, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed even further, becoming mere slits of gold. As expected, the bloody body of his brother lay motionless, what wasn’t expected was the location of said brother - cradled within the branches of the ancient tree. “What is the meaning of this?” Sesshomaru all but hissed.

“Foolish InuYoukai son. Your father would be very disappointed in his heir.”

Shifting his gaze from the suspended Hanyou, Sesshomaru looked upon the face forming in the trunk of the tree. “My father should have destroyed the half-breed upon its birth.”  
The face on the tree frowned; it’s formed eyes lowering in sadness. “After all these years, you still do not see what a gift Inuyasha is.”

“Gift?” Sesshomaru sneered. 

“The life of a DaiYoukai is a lonely one, this is something your great father knew well.”

“I fail to see your point.”

Sesshomaru watched as the whole of Bakusen’Os limbs sagged while the wind whispered a heavy sigh. “So strong and deadly, but so hopelessly lost.” Moving slightly, the great demon tree delicately shifted the woody branches penetrating the young InuHanyou forward, suspending Inuyasha in front of his brother. As the listless form moved, crimson rain drizzled the ground below. “Tell me, young lord, when you look upon the tortured body of your kin, what do you see?”

Sesshomaru’s passive mask betrayed the twist in his gut at the pitiful sight Inuyasha presented. Pierced throughout his body by Bakusen’O’s delicate, yet strong limbs, Inuyasha’s body hung limp and impassive. His once silvery-white hair matted with congealing blood while his offensive puppy-dog ears lay torn and tattered. Along the Hanyou’s still child-like face, lay a myriad of cuts and bruises while the red of his firerat was soaked and darkened a deep brown. Scanning his eyes further down the body, Sesshomaru watched sluggish rivers of blood drip from broken and frayed claws. Gripping his own claws into tight fists, Sesshomaru ruthlessly tamped down his infuriated Youkai as he steeled his will yet again. In his mind, the Lord of the West convinced himself that Bakusen’O was only trying to save the bastard progeny of his long deceased father. 

“You wish to know what I see? I see a weak, pathetic excuse of a creature. A vile, disgusting mistake that has finally been rectified.”

At those caustic words, Bakusen’O drew Inuyasha’s body closer to himself once again, pushing the still form deeper and higher into his great canopy of limbs. “Such blindness and cruelty from one whom claims to be so honorable.”

Again, Sesshomaru’s stoic mask remained intact while inwardly seething. “I tire of this conversation, tree. Release the half-breed to me and let us be done with it.”

If possible, Bakusen’O’s frown deepened. “I am sorry, but I will not do that.”

A deep seeded rage began filling the Lord of the West - his golden eyes bleeding red. “You will release him. Now!”

“Here is where your brother rests, and here is where he shall remain.”

Sesshomaru’s Youkai flared. “You would keep him? To what end?”

“To whatever end you decide, young lord.”

“Speak plain, tree. What do you hope to gain by this? Once he is healed and you’ve released him, I will only seek the Hanyou out again. You are only delaying his death.”

The frown Bakusen’O had been wearing finally turned up at the edges. “Foolish InuYoukai. Here is where your brother rests, and here he shall stay.”

“Make sense!”

Slowly the face upon Bakusen’O’s trunk began dissipating, harsh bark taking its place. “Only when you admit your brother’s worth, will I release him. And then, it shall be the great Lord Sesshomaru protecting him.” 

A deep guttural growl echoed through the forest as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijen, quickly aiming it at the tree. Leaping into the air, he directed the sword at Inuyasha, only to hit a barrier midway, throwing his body back down into the earth. 

“Bastard tree! This Sesshomaru will not be denied!” Again the DaiYoukai leapt at the tree, only to be met with the same fate as before. Time and time again this scene was repeated until the Lord of the West panted in exhaustion. Crouched upon the ground, Sesshomaru looked up into the branches of the tree, not a single leaf out of place since the start of his onslaught. “Damn you.”

But Sesshomaru’s curse was met with silence. 

Above the exhausted Lord of the West, the sun passed through the sky and soon stars littered the darkened heaven’s, and still, Sesshomaru remained where he was - eyes fixated on an unwavering shot of red cloth hanging high upon the tree tops. And, as the sun rose again, he yet remained. Only when the glow of the day had faded a second time did the DaiYoukai move, slowly sheathing his sword and raising his body from the ground, once again the image of perfection. With his calm restored and uncaring mask firmly set back in place, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes stared at the faceless bark before him, his voice cold and uncaring. “Here my brother is, and here he shall stay. But by your very own terms, the Hanyou will be here until either the end of time, or the end of you, for this Sesshomaru will never desire the well being of his father’s most hated mistake.” And with those acidic final words, the Lord of the Western Lands turned on his heel and calmly left the glade, leaving both his brother and demonic tree behind. Unfortunately for the demon lord, he could not leave behind the wail of his very own Youkai as it screamed in bitter agony at the loss of the one it cherished so dear.


	2. Chapter 2

“My Lord . . . wait for me . . . “ 

Sesshomaru ignored the useless wails of the small retainer scurrying at his feet, the Staff of Two Heads tottering in Jaken’s wake. Instead, he kept walking, placing one perfect foot in front of the other, his silver hair floating behind his graceful figure. Below his booted heel, Sesshomaru could feel the soft forest floor and yet his footsteps made no sound as he moved through the woods - a silent, but deadly killer. 

“My Lord . . . pant, pant . . . we’ve been walking for days . . . surely you can tell your most trusted servant where we are going . . . “

Sesshomaru barely heard the words, and even if he had dined a response, he wasn’t entirely sure what he’d have said. Jaken was right, they had been wandering for days, and he supposed that to the small toad like creature, it appeared as if they were doing just that . . . wandering. But, in truth, Sesshomaru knew exactly where his destination laid - one of the most ancient forests in all the lands. And now, after days of travel, he was close; so very close to his quarry. 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” whined the pitiful toad, “couldn’t we please just rest humph - Ow,” Jaken cried while rubbing his beak-like nose. He’d run head long into the calf of his master’s leg when Lord Sesshomaru had finally stopped. Believing his master had stopped due to his begging for rest, the imp mistakenly began blabbering his thanks. “Oh, thank you my Lord, I can’t believe - Ahhhhh . . . “ was all that was heard as Jaken’s body went flying through the trees, an imprint of his precious Lord’s booted foot etched across his cheek, a distant “Oomph” signifying an end to the toad’s airborne journey.

With Jaken’s incessant prattle at an end, Sesshomaru turned his full attention to the looming tree before him. Tilting his chin heavenward, his golden eyes scanned the branches until he found what he was looking for - shots of crimson peaking out from behind emerald leaves. 

How long had it been since he’d laid eyes on this site? Truly, Sesshomaru wasn’t sure, but knew it to have been at least two centuries, maybe more. What was also unclear was the reason why he’d chosen now to return. He’d had plenty of time to consider that question during the days and nights it took getting there, and still, the great Lord had no answer. Naively, he’d thought the reason would come to him once he was standing in this spot, staring up at the mostly hidden form of his half-breed brother. 

As the small breeze continued tugging his silken, white clothes, Sesshomaru remained still as a statue, his eyes fixed upon that singular location high upon the canopy of the great demon tree, Bakusen’O. 

“My Lord?” it appeared as if Jaken had finally found his way back. “My Lord, forgive me, but what are we doing here?”

Although Sesshomaru didn’t answer his retainer, he did contemplate the question. What exactly was he doing here? Looking inward, the Western Lord tried contacting his inner Youkai, but found the beast quiet and somber - the same as it had been since he’d left the Hanyou hanging in that tree. Silently sighing, Sesshomaru wondered if the fire would ever return to his Youkai self. It wasn’t as if his inner demon had abandoned him. No, he was still the strongest and most powerful Youkai in the Western Lands and possibly beyond. But the beast took no joy in anything. Nor did it seem resentful. In fact, the accursed thing was quiet - too quiet, something Sesshomaru had thought he’d enjoy. Something he thought would bring him peace. And, in a way, it had. But . . . but . . .

Jaken stared up at his Lord, following the DaiYoukai’s line of site and seeing . . . nothing, nothing but limbs and leaves. Squinting his eyes, he tried desperately to see what his master saw, but it was to no avail. Gripping the Staff of Two Heads tightly within his fists, the little toad asked, “Lord Sesshomaru, what . . . what are you looking at . . . if I may be so bold as to ask . . . “

Sesshomaru’s eyes remained locked on their target as his mind contemplated the fact that Jaken couldn’t see Inuyasha’s body tucked within Bakusen’O’s branches. Completely disgusted with himself for even coming here, Sesshomaru growled softly before turning on his heel. “Jaken, we are leaving.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A fine mist had settle along the forest floor, leaving the hem of Sesshomaru’s pants damp. In the distance, he could hear Ah-Un and Jaken milling about, both having left his side over two days ago to forage for food. He’d been pleased his retainer had left, long having tired of his incessant questioning as to why there were here, in this forest, standing before this tree yet again. Sesshomaru had never answered a single one of Jaken’s inquiries; instead he’d kept his silence while his eyes remained steadfastly glued to the scraps of red in the canopy above. How many times had he found himself standing in this very spot? The short answer, too many. And every time he came, he stayed for longer and longer periods of time. And still, he couldn’t answer why. In all that time, he’d never spoken a word, not to Jaken, the demon tree, nor his brother. Not that Bakusen’O seemed to have much to say either. 

At first, he’d been disgusted with himself for coming, his hatred of Inuyasha burning as brightly as ever, but after a time, those thoughts and feelings diminished and now not even a flicker of that heated flame remained. For the first time in countless centuries, he felt as if his Youkai and he had come to some type of agreement - all be it, an empty one. For staring up into those branches above, Sesshomaru felt just that - empty. There were no feelings of hatred, no deep seeded need for vengeance, no shame at having the Hanyou as kin . . . and for once, there was no backlash of remorse about feeling that way. It was as if, where the half-breed was concerned, his whole being had been hollowed out, waiting to be filled with something else. But he was still at a loss as to what that might be. Inside, the only emotion he seemed to have was one of yearning, for what, he hadn’t a clue. 

Sighing audibly, Sesshomaru finally let his eyes fall, his feet moving his body forward enough that when he stretched out a slender hand, his fingertips scrapped bark. “Bakusen’O?”

Only the wind whispering through the leaves answered. Letting his hand drop down at his side, Sesshomaru’s head tilted down, his eyes closed. Breathing deeply, he tried scenting the air for his brother, but found not a trace of him, nor was he ever able to feel a hint of Inuyasha’s Youkai. If it weren’t for the fact that he could see the remnants of his brother’s firerat, Sesshomaru would have doubted the continued existence of the Hanyou. 

Letting out a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned from the tree as he whispered, “Until next time, little brother.” With his back turned towards Bakusen’O, the Lord of the West never saw the small grin etching its way across flaking pieces of bark. 

"Finally, perfect son of the Great Inu no Taisho . . . finally . . . "

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sang-di had been Lord Sesshomaru’s driver for well over a century, most likely as long as the DaiYoukai had been using that particular form of transportation. Although it seemed like a long time, for the Youkai, the years had been but a blink of his sum total. Still, he had fond memories of chauffeuring the powerful lord around the world. Leaning against the car, the old Youkai imagined that some would find his job demeaning and he supposed it wasn’t particularly glamorous, but it was interesting, at least it was to him. True, Lord Sesshomaru rarely spoke more than a few orders or directions, but Sang-di figured he knew more about the ancient Lord of the West’s activities than just about anyone else. Although Lord Sesshomaru’s title was now Lord of all Asia, most still referred to him as the Lord of the West, which was probably confusing to some, considering most in the modern world referred to Asia as the east. But whatever the title, Lord Sesshomaru remained ever reclusive as well as elusive. Glancing up towards the sun, Sang-di thought he could count on one hand who might know more. No, make that two fingers - that irritating little imp, Jaken, and the Wolf King, Kouga.

At first, he’d wondered what the hell Jaken’s purpose was, but Sang-di soon learned the diminutive toad was actually kind of needed. Jaken’s odd ability to remember people, places, and status came in more than a little handy when advising Lord Sesshomaru. Not to mention the fact that Jaken somehow managed to oversee the DaiYoukai’s underlings with surprising efficiency, although sometimes Sang-di wondered if Youkai and humans alike caved just to get rid of the insufferable creature. 

And then, there was Kouga. Sang-di had heard rumors as to how Lord Sesshomaru and the Wolf King had become, well, maybe not friends per se, but trusted colleagues. It was well understood that it hadn’t always been so. Somewhere along the line, Lord Sesshomaru had come to value the wolf’s presence and by now there seemed to be some kind of unwritten law that if there was a problem and the great Lord of the West was out of town or simply could not be found, then Kouga was the Youkai in charge. As Sang-di’s eyes wandered over all too familiar scenery, he imagined right now was one of those times when the Wolf King was once again unofficially in charge. 

Glancing away from the road, Sang-di stared into the dark forest behind him, wondering for the umpteenth time what was so important within this wooded land that his Lord demanded nothing and no one interrupt him. During his century long stint as the DaiYoukai’s driver, his one and only absolute order had been that he never follow Lord Sesshomaru into those woods. And, Sang-di never had. Nor had he ever questioned why. All he knew was that an icy, cold Lord walked into those woods and somehow came out calmer. Shaking his head, the chauffer knew he couldn’t say exactly how he knew this. Most likely to the casual observer, Lord Sesshomaru looked much the same whether coming or going. But Sang-di wasn’t the casual observer. There was just something in the set of his Lords jaw, the line of his shoulder’s within perfectly tailored white suits, the glint in his eyes. All he knew was whatever that protected copse of trees contained, calmed Lord Sesshomaru in ways nothing else ever could. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once he was concealed within his woods, Lord Sesshomaru did that inexplicable inward flinch, allowing his human facade to dissipate, leaving the great Youkai Lord in all his demonic beauty. Although the process was painless, he nonetheless found the release freeing, relishing the way the outside air felt against his exposed Youkai skin. Even mokomoko was unfurled, now lying across a perfectly pressed white suite instead of the silks and flowing robes of old. 

Placing one patented leather foot in front of the other, Sesshomaru did miss the thin boots he once wore. At least then he was able to feel the damp earth below him. Of course, he could have removed his shoes and walked barefoot through the forest, but that would be beneath one of his standing. 

Following a path now well worn, with each step he took, Sesshomaru could feel the pressures of his current life fading away. Although his life had always been one of responsibility and leadership, it was not until the more recent era that he had felt the oppressive yolk of those duties. Before, he had spoken and his word had been sacrosanct. But now . . . breathing out a heavy sigh, Sesshomaru’s mind traveled back to one of his latest meetings with those upper Youkai still toiling away in the modern world. Unfortunately, it had been similar to every other gathering in the last hundred or so years. Always it was their pathetic concerns mixed with simpering platitudes of false respect. This Sesshomaru had no doubts as to what most of them really felt towards him. How their bows and ingratiation’s were less than genuine. At least Jaken’s pandering ways were sincere; for he had no illusions that given half the chance, those Youkai would do anything and everything they could to undermine his control over the Asian Youkai world. Sneering to himself, Sesshomaru felt that twinge of irritation their weakness always brought. Those whom lacked the courage to challenge him outright would never gain his respect. Perhaps that, more than any reason, was why he missed his little brother so very much. 

Now in front of the great demon tree, Lord Sesshomaru stared up into its towering branches, feeling a deeper longing than he had ever felt before. How many times had he made this trip over the centuries? How many times did he find himself in this exact position? Too many. And yet, he could not stop his feet from moving towards this exact location. He could not stop his hand from signing the paperwork making the forest holding Bakusen’O’s roots a protected territory strictly under the control of none other than himself. And, in all those years, not once had the tree spoken to him. Not since that fateful day so long ago when the tree had taken matters into its own hands and speared Inuyasha’s form to its own, wrapping the Hanyou in a protective barrier and preserving his little brother through the ages. At least, that’s what the damnable tree had told him at the time. Never had Lord Sesshomaru been allowed more than a glimpse of the Hanyou’s red robes through the dense foliage above. With the barrier constantly in place, he hadn’t even felt his brother’s Youkai in well over five hundred years. Closing his eyes, the DaiYoukai searched his own irritatingly silent Youkai, willing it to some kind of action, but as always, it remained silent. Although far from dead, Inuyasha’s departure had quenched the fire it once held.

Opening his magenta striped eyelids, Sesshomaru’s golden orbs looked up to where his brother lay before settling once again on Bakusen’O’s trunk. Reaching out a pallid hand, he laid his clawed fingers upon the harsh bark, his voice quiet, but firm. “Is this the lesson I was to learn?” Sighing deeply, he added, “Did it have to be so painful to this Sesshomaru?”

Two more steps brought the DaiYoukai closer yet to the tree and now not only did his hand rest upon its surface, but his forehead as well. “The lesson is well learned, Bakusen’O.” 

Sesshomaru didn’t know what he expected, maybe for those damnable branches to finally part, delivering the Hanyou into his waiting arms. Why he thought this time would be any different, the Lord of the West didn’t know. He’d said similar things to the demon tree in past visits, and never had there been the slightest hint of change.

Swallowing down his disappointment, Sesshomaru pulled away from the tree and with a faint nod, turned to leave. To anyone else, the great Lord Sesshomaru would have looked no different, but in reality, the DaiYoukai’s shoulders were slightly slumped, his arms hanging limply by his sides as he said, “Until next time, little brother,” then, not even realizing he’d said it out loud, he stated, “this Sesshomaru misses you greatly.”

Taking the first step towards leaving the woods, Sesshomaru almost missed a voice he’d longed to hear. “And now that you realize this, what would you have me do?”

Turning quicker than the eye could see, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes widened, his breathing rapid as he stared into the face on Bakusen’O’s trunk. Gripping his clawed hands into tight fists, Sesshomaru willed his heart into a normal rhythm. Bakusen’O was finally speaking to him, he could not waste the opportunity. Finally, after collecting his thoughts, the DaiYoukai answered. “That depends, demon tree, what would you be willing to offer this Sesshomaru?”

A low, rumbling chuckle sounded through the small forest as a smile lit up Bakusen’O’s bark. “Well answered, Great Lord. I see your wisdom has only grown through these many years for it is not for one such as you to demand anything of this Bakusen’O.”

Nodding slowly, Sesshomaru couldn’t help the anxious flick his eyes gave into the branches holding his brother’s body. It was a move not lost upon the tree. “Although you may not demand anything of me, tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, is there something you might request?”

Sesshomaru’s perfectly schooled face betrayed both the excitement and fear growing in his chest. Inside, the DaiYoukai weighed his options. He could start off with something small, and perhaps that would be wisest, yet his heart was calling out for the Hanyou and he couldn’t help but respond, “Perhaps, it is time to release your charge.” 

Bakusen’O’s mouth turned into a thin line while his eyes narrowed in thought. “Do you remember what I said the day I took Inuyasha into my care?”

Bakusen’O’s words tumbled through Sesshomaru’s mind, just as they had since the day the old tree had spoken them, “Only when you admit your brother’s worth, will I release him. And then, it shall be the Great Lord Sesshomaru protecting him.” 

“Do you see his worth now? Are you willing to protect your brother; mind, body and soul?”

Lifting his eyes up into the canopy once again, Sesshomaru’s voice was breathy and simple in reply, “Yes.” Voice gaining strength, he continued, “This Sesshomaru see’s the Hanyou’s worth and vows to protect him from all forms of harm. He . . . I believe Inuyasha to be most precious.”

Silence filled the empty air, only Bakusen’O’s leaves rustled in the breeze. Mentally, Sesshomaru counted his heartbeats as time passed and still there was no answer from the demon tree. But, patience was something the DaiYoukai had in spades and he used that finely honed skilled now. Just when he thought he could take no more waiting, the tree spoke. “I have watched you. Moons came and went and the Great Lord Sesshomaru would find his way back to my humble roots. In the beginning, your visits were sparse and without pattern, but as time passed, they became commonplace. And just as the moons passed, so did your anger fade. Now, it appears as if want and need have replaced your malice.”

Mentally, Sesshomaru wanted to protest, for this Sesshomaru needed nor wanted nothing nor no one, but . . . that was no longer true. For what Bakusen’O said was fact, Sesshomaru had a deep desire to regain the Hanyou’s presence in his life. How he longed for the fights they’d had of old. For Inuyasha’s indomitable strength in the face of overwhelming odds. For that feisty Hanyou spirit to tell him that the Great Lord Sesshomaru was not as high and mighty as he thought. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru could clearly see Inuyasha’s smug expression; Tessaiga swung over one shoulder while proudly proclaiming he held no fear of the DaiYoukai. Deep inside, Sesshomaru felt a stirring so dormant he almost missed the sensation. Inside, his Youkai felt as if it were waking up. The mere possibility of his brother’s return had his Youkai pacing its cage, and oh, gods in Heaven, did it feel good. 

For his part, Bakusen’O watched the veiled expressions pass over Sesshomaru’s face and felt nothing less than pleasurable success. The demon tree had picked his words carefully and with purpose had used the inflammatory ones of “need” and “want”. If Sesshomaru had protested, Bakusen’O would have had no choice but to keep Inuyasha. Much to the old tree’s joy, the DaiYoukai had kept silent, his own way of agreement. 

“The eldest child of the Great Inu no Taisho pleases this old tree.”

Catching his breath, yet not daring to hope, Sesshomaru asked, “You will release him then?”

Bakusen’O frowned. “I regret that such is not possible today. For if I do, then the Hanyou would surly die.”

Everything in Sesshomaru stilled, a fierce cold stealing his breath. “Explain.”

“Although I have been able to remove the poison from his blood, Inuyasha still holds the wounds you inflicted upon him that day. By the time he’d come to me, the Hanyou had already lost much blood. My branches pierced his skin only moments before his heart stopped beating of its own accord.”

Sesshomaru could hear his heart thudding painfully within his own chest, guilt threatening him into inactivity. Stealing himself, Sesshomaru’s Youkai flared. “Is there no option? Surely you could not be so cruel as to have preserved Inuyasha simply to have him die upon release.”

“Much thought have I placed into this question. I am no healer, but I believe a powerful one would be able to heal the Hanyou well enough to stabilize him.” 

Nodding his head once, Sesshomaru stared into the face of the demon tree. “This Sesshomaru will procure the necessary Youkai to perform such a task.”

A slow smile spread across the tree’s face as it warmly answered, “I thought as much.”

With his eyes wandering back up into the canopy of the tree, Sesshomaru felt his joy at finally getting his brother back tempered by the searing disappointment that he’d have to wait to do it. God’s but he’d already waited so very long. As if sensing the DaiYoukai’s distress, Bakusen’O offered a compromise. “Although Inuyasha can not be released fully, I can lower the barrier for a few moments. Would this be to your liking?”

Opening his mouth just the slightest bit, Sesshomaru felt his breath catch. “That would indeed please this Sesshomaru.” 

No sooner had Sesshomaru given his affirmative response than did he notice the stoic branches above him start to tremble and move. Needing no further invitation, the DaiYoukai bounded up into the tree, just as he’d seen his little brother do countless times in the past. And, unlike before, there was no longer a barrier to repel him. Landing on a firm branch a few feet from Inuyasha’s quiet form, Sesshomaru watched in silent awe as the leaves parted, finally revealing that which had been protectively kept from him for all these lonely years. Once the leaves had settled, lying before him, body curled protectively around an old, rusty sword, lay the beaten body of his little brother. A body ravaged by Sessshomaru’s own poisonous claws. 

With the dissolution of the barrier, Sesshomaru could finally feel his brother’s drained and faint Youkai. Instantly, he felt his own fairly burst in response. Without thought, Sesshomaru found one of his hands gripping tightly at the material covering his heart while his body fairly panted for air. As his lungs filled, the scent of blood all but consumed him. Pushing the coppery tang from his senses, Sesshomaru was finally able to smell the tantalizing scent of Hanyou. Yes, he thought, the scent of the half-breed was intoxicating. 

Taking a few seconds to adjust to the new feelings assaulting his ancient body, Sesshomaru finally gained enough control to lean forwards, holding out a slender hand as he reached for the blood caked hair covering his brother’s face. Curling his fingers around a thick section of what should be silvery-white strands, Sesshomaru was only slightly surprised to find the hair still damp and sticky, as if the incident had happened only moments ago instead of centuries. Not allowing himself to dwell upon it overly much, the DaiYoukai moved his hand aside, taking the tainted hair with it and revealing not beautifully flawless skin, but a face which was swollen and deeply bruised - claw marks raking across one cheek as sticky, semi-dried blood leaked down the Hanyou’s face. 

Self-disgust and guilt rolled like acid within Sesshomaru’s gut. He’d forgotten what a cruel, unforgiving monster he’d once been. Feeling his jaw tighten, Sesshomaru had to wonder if the Hanyou’s spirit was as tattered as his body, for he knew that to heal one without the other would be of little value. 

Sliding his cupped hand down Inuyasha’s cheek, Sesshomaru vowed, “Never again will you know such pain, little brother. Never again will this Sesshomaru be the cause of anything but protection.” If only that could be a promise he could keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews and kudos. The reviews were very nice. Looks like most of you have already read this story but are maybe going to read it again. Welcome back! For those new to the story, it is already finished. I'm going through and reediting the chapters some although it's hardly changing. After I get done with Bakusen'O, I'll start moving the other Inuyasha stories over too. 
> 
> thanks again!

Sang-di was well aware how private Lord Sesshomaru was, and he respected that. Just this once he wished he could see beyond the dark glass separating the driver’s cabin from his powerful passengers, and yes, he’d meant exactly that, passengers. For today was unlike any other day Sang-di could remember. Never before had Lord Sesshomaru brought anyone else to their known destination, not even Jaken or the Wolf King, Kouga. 

Glancing back in the review mirror revealed no more than the last fifty or so times Sang-di had made the same movement, but for some reason, he just couldn’t help his eyes from wandering today. When they’d left, he’d been surprised at the beautiful woman accompanying his master. Of course he knew the human coating was just that – a façade. She was a Youkai - a very strong Youkai. Exactly what kind, he wasn’t sure. As was typical, Lord Sesshomaru had only nodded in his direction before stating their destination would be what Sang-di had come to term, “The Forbidden Forest.” That was when things had become interesting. 

Secluded as he was, Sang-di had no idea what the two Youkai were talking about. Chances were fairly good that even if he could hear what was going on back there, it wouldn’t enlighten him much. Knowing Lord Sesshomaru, conversation was probably sparse, at best. Shrugging his shoulders, Sang-di figured the Youkai who’d come along for the ride was well aware of his masters disposition, for when he’d first glimpsed her, the woman had appeared completely at ease. 

Recognizing his turn-off, Sang-di took a left, leading the vehicle further away from the depths of the city and heading towards the secluded woods. Soon enough, signs of civilization became fewer and further in-between and a small copse of trees came into view. Slowing the car, he pulled to the side and eased the car onto a small embankment before cutting the engine. Barely had he removed his own seatbelt when Sang-di heard the sound of a car door opening. A quick glance in the side mirror told him his occupants were already exiting the vehicle, sending the driver into a momentary panic. Hurrying out of the car, Sang-di rushed to his Lord’s side. “Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, I should have been quicker - “

Leaving the door open, Sesshomaru’s back was already gliding away from his driver’s gaze, a petite, lithe form following closely behind. Gripping his hands into tight fists, Sang-di felt a modicum of distress until he heard the toneless voice of his Lord order, “Do not stray from the car and be ready to leave when you see this Sesshomaru exiting the forest.” 

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Sang-di slouched against the car. By all rights, Lord Sesshomaru should have at least reprimanded him for not moving quickly enough to open the car door for both he and his guest. It seemed that today the great DaiYoukai had more important things on his mind than propriety. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Although impossible to tell from the outside, inside Lord Sesshomaru’s heart was racing and it was with great effort that he maintained a steady, leisurely walk rather than condensing himself into an orb of energy and rushing to Bakusen’O. Behind him, he could barely hear the light footsteps of Lady Altiera, the phoenix Youkai shadowing him. Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru thought back to the wait he’d had to endure these past few days for Altiera’s arrival. Of course, when he’d heard Bakusen’O’s words regarding the Hanyou needing a powerful healer, Altiera’s name was the first (and to be truthful) only he thought of. Oh, there were other skilled healer’s to be had, but phoenix Youkai were known to be the best in that particular field, and of course, Lord Sesshomaru expected the best. The problem was, there were precious few phoenix Youkai left in the world. Still, if it hadn’t been for his own intervention some three hundred years ago, not even the handful still drawing breath would have been able to be counted. 

Without conscious thought, Sesshomaru’s feet traveled the well-known path to Bakusen’O’s roots, finally stopping just short of the tree. Glancing up, the DaiYoukai wasn’t surprised to see the old demon tree had pulled Inuyasha’s body deep within its canopy, the barrier up once more. 

“Eldest son of the great Inu no Taisho, have you returned for the one you hold most dear?”

Without taking his eyes from his brother’s position, Sesshomaru nodded. “Indeed, this Sesshomaru has no other purpose.”

Although Sesshomaru didn’t see it, Bakusen’O’s wooden lips curved up into a smile. “I would expect nothing less. Tell me, is this lovely creature the healer you have brought.”

Finally pulling his eyes away, Sesshomaru took a half step back, bringing his body even with the Youkai to his left. Turning his head slightly, Sesshomaru wasn’t surprised to see Altiera had dropped her human facade and now stood in all her glory. And a glory was what it was to look upon any phoenix Youkai. Deep, rich crimson skin etched with the imprints of feathers bled into coal black, claw tipped fingers. Large, almond eyes that danced with firelight looked out from deeply lashed lids while golden feathers with blue flaming tips sprouted from the crown of Altiera’s head. Indeed, she was beautiful, but not half as beautiful as the broken Hanyou hanging limply within Bakusen’O’s canopy.

Nodding towards the demoness, Sesshomaru allowed Altiera to respond. “My abilities are and always will be at the Lord of the West’s disposal.” With a small bow in Sesshomaru’s direction, Altiera allowed her fiery eyes room to roam, desperately looking for the reason she’d been brought here. But both her vision and senses failed her. Furrowing a delicate brow, the demoness questioned, “Pardon me, my Lord, but I see no one here in need of my services.”

Just as Sesshomaru had suspected so long ago, none save him was able to see the body of his brother held deep within Bakusen’O’s charge. Staring deeply into the face upon the tree, Sesshomaru made sure to keep both his voice and words respectful, for he was all too aware that he had yet to gain his brother’s release. With a slight bow in the tree’s direction, the DaiYoukai simply stated, “By your leave.”

Sesshomaru watched as the face etched upon the tree went from carefree and smiling to one of deep thought as once again, silence reigned throughout the forest. “Lord Sesshomaru, this old tree has sheltered the Hanyou for these past many years. I have protected his body from both violence and time, but as I release him now, so may he never return to my care. Does the Lord of the West understand?”

Indifferent mask never fading, Sesshomaru answered, “This Sesshomaru understands what my father’s friend and alai has done for his foolish eldest son and gratefully accepts the responsibility now entrusted to him.”

Giving a great and heavy sigh, Bakusen’O’s limbs bowed in the breeze. “Very well. The decision has been made.” 

Hearing the rustling of leaves and limbs, both Sesshomaru and Altiera’s eyes looked upwards and Sesshomaru heard a faint gasp of astonishment as Bakusen’O lowered the barrier surrounding the Hanyou’s body, releasing both his scent and Youkai into world once again. 

“God’s in Heaven,” Altiera muttered, astonishment clear in her voice. 

“Indeed,” was the only reply Sesshomaru could offer. 

Altiera quietly stood and watched as Bakusen’O moved the limbs piercing the half-breed’s body ever closer to the ground, until finally the bloody body of the Hanyou hung limp and seemingly lifeless in front of the demoness. 

Having no knowledge as to the Hanyou’s identity, nor why he was anything of note to Lord Sesshomaru, Altiera none the less was determined to do her job and do it well. And so, with the heavy scent of blood cloying the air, Altiera took a hesitant step forward, only to stop mid-motion, looking to her Lord for permission. “Forgive me, my Lord, but it would help me to see the extent of his wounds.“

A slight nod of Sesshomaru’s head was indication enough and soon Altiera began her examination. Circling the hanging figure, the phoenix Youkai ran a hand, alight with a cool, blue flame, over the Hanyou’s body. Although several hundred years old, she could not keep the look of disgust from her face. She knew not how the half-breed had sustained his current wounds, what she did know was that whomever had done it had been cruel and malicious in their making. There was not an inch of tissue that had not some type of slice, break, or deep bruise. Probing deeper, the phoenix Youkai could sense the barest hint of a once potent poison littering the boy’s body. In short, the Hanyou’s final moments had been ones of deep agony. 

For his part, Sesshomaru remained stoic and passive as he watched the demoness’s clinical assessment of his younger brother’s wounds. With a patience born of necessity, Sesshomaru waited for Altiera to come full circle, stopping once again in front of Inuyasha’s bowed face. Tensing, the DaiYoukai bit back a growl as Altiera’s hand came up to cup the Hanyou’s face, trailing deadly fingers over a swollen cheek. Finally able to take no more, Sesshomaru barely kept the annoyance from his voice as he said, “Your assessment?”

Despite Lord Sesshomaru’s efforts, Altiera was still able to pick up on the irritation lacing his voice. Sighing deeply, she removed her hand, gently easing the Hanyou’s head back down and allowing his blood-encrusted hair to shield the half-breed’s face once more. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Altiera raised her own head, burning eyes narrowed as she answered, “The damage is extensive.”

“This Sesshomaru is aware.”

Giving a quick nod, Altiera looked towards the demon tree. “Am I correct in assuming that it is only your Youkai currently sustaining the Hanyou’s life?”

“You would be most correct,” Bakusen’O answered.

“And then, would it also be correct to assume that once your limbs have been removed from the boy, that he will once again begin fading.”

“Again, most correct.”

Turning to face her Lord once again, Altiera’s face was drawn in thought. “My Lord, once the boy is released, I will have to move swiftly. My attention must not be diverted. Do you understand what I mean by this?”

Sesshomaru felt his body tense, for he did indeed understand what the demoness meant. Altiera may not fully grasp the importance of the Hanyou to him, but she did understand that he was anxious to have the matter done and over with. On top of that, the great Lord Sesshomaru was unused to standing idly by on such an important matter. Stopping his fingers before they could tighten into fists, Sesshomaru finally answered, “There shall be no interference on this Sesshomaru’s part.”

Sesshomaru watched as Altiera’s frame visibly relaxed before tensing again as she looked upon the diminished frame of the Hanyou. “It is my wish that I could heal all his injuries.” Shaking her head, Altiera’s eyes once again found those of Sesshomaru. “But I would be telling you a falsity if I spoke thus.” Voice drifting away, she added, “His wounds are just so . . . “

”Extensive.”

Altiera nodded. “Not only that, but they are all encompassing. I have never seen such a state of injury. I can not believe the boy was able to live so long with such an accumulation of damage.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help the smirk tugging at his lips. “The Hanyou’s will is strong. It is perhaps, one of his best qualities.”

Seeing the upturned lips of her Lord, Altiera couldn’t help but smile herself. She was more than just a little pleased to see the true affection Lord Sesshomaru had for this small Hanyou. But all too soon the smirk faded from Sesshomaru’s lips. “Are the wounds too extensive?”

At this, Altiera shook her head. “No, not for one such as myself. I do not speak to flatter, but a healer of lesser abilities would have been insufficient for the task at hand.”

“As expected.”

“However, I will only be able to heal those wounds most dire to his continued existence.”

“Speak plain, Lady Alteira.”

Altiera’s lips thinned at the rebuke. “What I mean to say, my Lord, is that I will be able to heal his wounds sufficiently enough to ensure his survival, but the boy will still be in a considerable amount of pain. During my examination, I found not only his wounds to be numerous, but his Youkai is severely drained. This leads me to believe that it will take some time for his wounds to fully heal and in that time he will be most vulnerable.”

Moving his eyes back toward his little brother, Sesshomaru’s voice was cold with reply. “The Hanyou’s future care is of no concern to you.”

Altiera’s back stiffened and although she and the other phoenix Youkai owed their lives to this DaiYoukai, she was, first and foremost, a healer and would not allow one of her patients to come to further harm. Stealing herself against an inevitable backlash, the demoness pressed forwards. “Begging your pardon, my Lord, but I will not heal one such as this only to be damaged further. To this Youkai’s eyes, the Hanyou has suffered enough.”

Without thought, Sesshomaru’s lips curled back into a vicious snarl, his eyes tingeing red with anger. “You would question this Sesshomaru?”

Altiera felt her courage falter. “N-not question, my Lord . . . it is only my concern for the boy - “

”The Hanyou is mine,” Sesshomaru growled. 

Blinking rapidly, Altiera felt the possessive power of Sesshomaru’s Youkai surround her, suffocating the phoenix Youkai in its might. “I do not q-question the ownership of the boy, o-only his well being.”

Staring into the frightened, yet unwavering eyes of the demoness in front of him, Sesshomaru’s anger began dissipating almost as quickly as it had erupted. At first, his Youkai had seen Altiera’s concerns as a claim on Inuyasha himself, but upon further inspection, it was clear that this was not the demoness’s intent. Indeed, she seemed merely worried about the safety of the Hanyou. And so, with great effort, Sesshomaru pushed his Youkai down, regaining the brilliant gold of his eyes. “Forgive me, Lady Altiera. If it eases your concerns, know that this Sesshomaru will personally be looking after the safety of the Hanyou. In fact, the protection of the half-breed is my only concern.”

With a deep breath, Altiera willed her racing heart to subside. “Thank you, my Lord.”

Knowing that he’d already waited centuries for this very moment, Sesshomaru found himself anxious to hold his little brother once again. “Are you ready to proceed then?”

“I am willing whenever Bakusen’O agrees to release his charge.”

Turning slightly towards the demon tree, Sesshomaru stated, “It is time.”

Smiling sadly, for Bakusen’O knew he’d miss caring for the young Hanyou as well as the frequent visits of Sesshomaru, the old tree’s limbs began both lowering and receding from Inuyasha’s skin. In their wake, a fresh trail of the Hanyou’s precious blood spilled onto the forest floor as his limp body was gently laid upon the damp ground. 

Within a fraction of a second, Altiera was kneeling next to Inuyasha’s cold body, her hands alight with a cool, blue flame as she channeled healing Youkai energy into the most significant of his wounds - those of his chest and torso. What seemed to Sesshomaru to take a small lifetime, in reality took but a few precious minutes and soon the deepest of the wounds (the place where his fist had hammered through the Hanyou’s abdomen) began closing. With that task done, Altiera’s Youkai infused hands glided over the wounds the tree limbs had left behind as well as healing the fractured ribs and more significant lacerations. The severity of Inuyasha’s wounds had soon drained Altiera. Having only a small amount of healing Youkai left, she quickly ran her hands over the ripped and torn puppydog ears hanging limply through the Hanyou’s bloody hair, a small smile gracing her face as she saw the edges mend together seamlessly.

Worn through and through, Altiera looked down upon the young face before her and smiled. To be sure, the following days would be anything but easy on the Hanyou, but in the end, he would live. Lowering her hand, she was pleased to note the slow rise and fall of her patient’s chest along with the strong beat of his heart. Satisfied and able to do no more, the demoness raised her head, her once bright eyes dull with the exertion of her task. “I have done what I can, my Lord. With further care, the Hanyou should make a full recovery.”

Giving a slow nod, all Sesshomaru could do was stare down at his little brother - the one he should have protected above all others but instead tormented and brutalized. Folding his hands behind his back, the DaiYoukai’s eyes never left the prone form of his brother as he stated, “You have done well. This Sesshomaru hold’s your clan’s debt fulfilled.”

Altiera gasped. “B-but, my Lord . . . I . . . this is small compensation for what you have done for my people . . . your actions . . . they saved us from extinction. What I have done here can not possibly compare - “

Sesshomaru’s voice was stern. “What you have done today more than makes up for such an act.” Finally pulling his eyes away from Inuyasha’s body, Sesshomaru looked the demoness in the eye, paying little heed to the exhaustion residing there. “Leave us now.”

Quickly hiding her shock at both her clan’s debt release as well as the abrupt dismissal, Altiera shakily got to her feet, somehow managing to give a quick bow while offering a soft, “As you wish, my Lord,” before turning on her heel and carefully walking out of the forest, following the well traveled path back towards the direction of the road. 

Breathing in and out slowly, Sesshomaru willed his body to remain where it was until he was sure the phoenix Youkai was out of sight. Then, and only then, did he take those extra few steps towards his brother, fairly falling on his knees with need as he reached out a slender, clawed hand; his quaking fingertips lying gently against Inuyasha’s chest. Only when he felt the steady beat of the Hanyou’s heart did his body relax, his fingers stilling.

“How fares the youngest son of Inu no Taisho?” Bakusen’O questioned.

“His heart is yet strong and beats once again.”

“Such news pleases this old tree.”

Looking up, Sesshomaru watched a wide grin form on Bakusen’O’s trunk before it spoke again. “I see Lady Altiera was able to heal his wounds.”

“She mended the worst of them but he will still require much time to recuperate.” Shifting his eyes back towards Inuyasha’s still unconscious form, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Were you able to remove all the poison form his system?”

“Most of it, although it took many years to do so.”

Sesshomaru gave the old tree a critical look. “You appear no worse for it.”

Bakusen’O’s whole body shook with his laughter, raining leaves down upon the two Inu’s. “No, in truth, I must thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Thank me?”

“The only way to remove the poison from Inuyasha’s system was for me to absorb it into myself. Taking but a little at a time, my body was able to adapt to the increasing levels. And now, it seems as if my sap is deadly to all whom try and take it.”

A small smirk quirked the edges of Sesshomaru’s mouth. “Is this Sesshomaru to assume there are less insects nibbling at your body?”

“Not just less, but none.” Sighing dramatically, Bakusen’O’s pleasure was self-evident. “It feels so good not to be someone’s dinner anymore.” 

Sesshomaru felt an odd warmth creep into his soul, but it was stolen as his eyes returned to the beaten body of his brother. No sooner had his eyes found Inuyasha’s form, but a small whimper escaped the Hanyou’s dry and cracked lips. Hearing the infantile noise, Sesshomaru’s heart clenched. It was such an instinctive cry of distress and he found his inner Youkai howling in response. “I must get Inuyasha back and into bed. Soon he will stir from unconsciousness and will be in pain.”

“The Hanyou belongs with you, Lord Sesshomaru. He always has.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “And with this Sesshomaru he will stay.”

“Be cautious. His memories are not as yours. You may remember these past few centuries, but for Inuyasha . . . “

”He will know only my treachery. My hatred.”

“Sadly, this is true. I fear it will be difficult to earn his trust.”

“Difficult, yes. Impossible, no. This Sesshomaru will not fail,” the confidence lacing Sesshomaru’s voice was no lie. 

“No matter how long it may take?”

Staring up into the towering canopy above him, Sesshomaru’s answer sounded far away. “Time is of abundant supply.” Lowering his eyes back down, the DaiYoukai eased his hands and arms under Inuyasha’s still form, earning another whimper as he lifted the body from the ground, cradling Inuyasha’s head against his chest. 

“May this old tree offer one last piece of advice?” In answer, Sesshomaru merely inclined his head for Bakusen’O to continue. “Be cautious of the young Hanyou, especially on the night of the new moon.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “This Sesshomaru is well aware of the Hanyou’s night of weakness.”

The face covering the bark of the tree took on a look of surprise. “You know of the boy’s human nights? Knowing your previous hatred, I am surprised Inuyasha lived long enough to come into my care.”

“Injuring the Hanyou when thus weakened would have provided little satisfaction to this Sesshomaru.”

“Indeed, I suppose not. Tell me, is he aware you know this?”

Pausing for a moment, Sesshomaru finally shook his head. “I do not know. I recall no instance where he would have been made aware.”

“Well then, my previous warning stands as most likely, Inuyasha will be very fearful on this night. Although the new moon is not for several days, I doubt you will have been able to gain his full trust in that time.”

“Your words are well headed, Bakusen’O. This Sesshomaru will do his utmost to put the Hanyou at ease.”

Holding his precious cargo close to his chest, Sesshomaru made to leave the forest, only to be stopped by Bakusen’O once more. “Would you leave your father’s fang, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Everything in Sesshomaru’s body froze. He’d been so concentrated on regaining his little brother that he’d not once given a thought to Tessaiga’s existence. With his back still turned to the tree, Sesshomaru watched as a delicate tree limb lowered the rusty sword, depositing it in Inuyasha’s cradled lap. Ashamed and at a loss for words, Sesshomaru faltered, “ . . . I . . . “

”There is no need for apology. Your Lord father would be pleased that you hold your brother’s life of more value than his sword. Yes, the great Inu no Taisho would be most pleased.”

Lowering his head, Sesshomaru heard the long distant voice of his father and for the first time in countless years, he felt as if Inu no Taisho would indeed be pleased with his eldest son’s actions. Perhaps not proud yet, but he felt certain that emotion was not far off. Or, at least now it was within reach. 

Pushing the raw emotion deep within his chest, Sesshomaru’s voice was firm yet quiet. “Know that this Sesshomaru is forever in the great Bakusen’O’s debt. Thank you.”

Behind him, Sesshomaru heard the tree sigh but missed the sight of the fading face on Bakusen’O’s bark. “As the season’s change and pass, I shall remain. Call on me whenever you are in need. For this Bakusen’O will always be here to aid Inu no Taisho’s son’s.”

And with that, only the whispering of a gentle breeze through Bakusen’O’s leaves could be heard. Staring down at Inuyasha’s quiet form, Sesshomaru’s heart eased at the gentle rise and fall of his little brother’s chest. Lady Altiera had healed the Hanyou’s most damaging wounds, now it was up to Sesshomaru to heal his brother’s heart. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sang-di was staring aimlessly into the shadowed woods when he first glimpsed the hunched over form of the demoness. With an unsure gait, the beautiful human broke through the dimness. 

“My Lady?” Sang-di questioned while walking forward, intent on helping the demoness.

Holding a hand up, Altiera stopped the driver mid motion. “Although appreciated, your assistance is not needed.”

Stepping back, Sang-di stood, completely un-offended. He’d been working with powerful Youkai long enough to understand that no matter what their origins, every last one held something in common - pride. He may not know exactly who this demoness was, but he was well aware that she was both ancient and powerful. Bowing slightly at the waist, Sang-di gave a simple, “As you wish,” before walking back to the car and opening the door. 

Lady Altiera lifted a single eyebrow at the driver’s courtesy, though truth be told she should have expected nothing less from a man employed to the Lord of the West. Stopping just short of the car, Lady Altiera gave an exhausted smile. “Again, my thanks, but I believe another route back would be preferable.”

Troubled, Sang-di questioned, “Pardon?”

Shaking her head at the driver’s confusion, Lady Altiera closed the gap between them, laying a slender hand along Sang-di’s cheek. A pink dusting of the driver’s cheeks was her reward. “You have a kind and gentle soul. Your actions do your Lord proud.” Removing her hand, the demoness stepped back and began walking into the adjacent field. 

“Please, my Lady . . . I . . . “ Sang-di’s plea filled words sounded soft in the country air. Altiera continued on her chosen path, offering a few parting words. “My path is my own. Please concern yourself no more with the matter.” Truly, she thought this Youkai was unusually kind. With this thought, she stopped, her head turning slightly. “A word of advice. When next you see your Lord, do not approach the one he holds. If you value your life, pay the Hanyou no mind.” And with that, the demoness masquerading as a simple human woman faded out of Sang-di’s sight, leaving his brow furrowed as he thought, Hanyou?

Unfortunately, Sang-di found himself standing in the same position, eyes fixed on the now empty field before him, still contemplating the demoness’s final words when he heard Lord Sesshomaru’s voice behind him - 

“The door.”

Whipping around at the simple command, Sang-di couldn’t help but stare at the bloody figure gently cradled within his Lord’s arms. But even through the swelling and discolored skin, it was obvious to him that this was no ordinary Hanyou. Indeed, he well suspected this was an InuHanyou. Instantly, the driver’s mind erupted into a flurry of activity. Puzzle pieces began shifting as his brain attempted to solve the mystery of why he’d been driving Lord Sesshomaru to this place for so long only to one day have the DaiYoukai exit the woods carrying what looked like a half dead relative. So deep in thought was Sang-di that he missed the scorching look on Sesshomaru’s face. He could not, however, miss the suddenly oppressive Youkai smothering their small area.

Pulling in a desperate breath, Sang-di’s wide eyes finally took in what he should have paid attention to long ago - Lord Sesshomaru’s wrath. With a face carved of pure, alabaster stone, Sesshomaru’s amber eyes fairly glinted with fury. “This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself.”

Springing into motion, Sang-di flew to the door handle, opening the portal wide as he himself took two healthy steps in retreat. With a grace the driver would never understand, Lord Sesshomaru eased his way into the car. All the while holding the Hanyou’s body perfectly still, not a ripple in his red haori nor a blood crusted hair out of place. 

Once inside, Sesshomaru gave a final order of, “Home,” before the door was closed and Sang-di scurried into the driver’s seat. Within moments the car lurched forwards and onto the dirt road. Though the tires dipped and swayed the car too and fro, the great Lord of the Western Lands kept his precious cargo still; moving his body in time with the motion. In his arms, the Hanyou simply swayed in gentle rocking waves as Tessaiga lay unmoved upon his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was just beginning to peak into the darkening sky when Sang-di pulled into the underground parking garage located under Taisho Tower. With headlights on, the car wound its way around the garage until they’d reached the security gate leading to Lord Sesshomaru’s private parking area. Nodding his head in the direction of the guard on site, Sang-di held out his palm to the sensor and released a small amount of his own personal Youkai power. At his positive recognition, the light on the gate flashed from red to green, the gate opening eerily silent for such a massive piece of steel. 

Easing the car forward, Sang-di drew to a stop and no sooner had the wheels quit turning than he was out and opening the door for his Lord. With his eyes fixed straight ahead, the driver looked at nothing while Sesshomaru removed himself from the car and began making his way towards the elevator that would take him to his home; the very top floor of the tower. Only after the elevator door had closed did Sang-di finally take a deep and cleansing breath of relief. He’d been careful to keep his mind blank, his thoughts well contained, as he’d driven them home, but now . . . now that he was once again alone, those thoughts came rushing back in a cacophony of noise. Shaking his head, Sang-di knew he’d be getting little sleep tonight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The smooth pull of the elevator was hypnotic to Sesshomaru - always had been. Many Youkai thought the Lord of the West slightly mad for living in the midst of the city, surrounded by steel and glass. But there was something Sesshomaru had always liked about the height his home afforded him. Perhaps it was the ingrained notion that he, Lord of all Asia, was well and truly above all of the lowly creatures littering the planet below - scurrying around like rats in a maze of manmade streets. All of them desperately searching for their own bite of cheese. Maybe, on some deeper level, his high-rise home suited his own arrogant notions. Then again, perhaps he simply enjoyed being a part of the clouds. Soaring through the sky had always been something of a release for the DaiYoukai and now he felt as if he was sleeping in the heavens. Well, maybe not the heavens exactly, but as close as he was bound to get without moving to his mother’s floating castle. And that simply was not happening.

As the elevator continued its assent, Sesshomaru stared down at his brother’s face once more. He was beyond relieved that Inuyasha had made no further sounds of discomfort. Indeed, the Hanyou seemed to be sleeping peacefully, at least for the time being. But Sesshomaru well knew that situation would not last long. He may not know exactly when his brother would awaken, but Sesshomaru hardly thought it would be pleasant. Not only would Inuyasha’s awakening be physically unpleasant for the Hanyou, but emotionally so to Sesshomaru himself. 

Barely noticing the gentle stop of the elevator, the DaiYoukai almost missed the quiet parting of its doors. Berating himself for his lack of attention, Sesshomaru moved swiftly onto the marble floor of his private foyer, soundlessly continuing on his way through the white on white hallways and rooms, a spot of red here and there making its loud presence known. Gracing walls, nooks, and crannies were priceless ancient Japanese artifacts - most of which had never been catalogued by any known scholar. To the casual observer, Sesshomaru’s home fit him well for it was clean, simple, and impersonal. And, for the most part, that observer would be correct on two of those accounts, because it was clean and simple. However, the minimal decor in the Lord of the Western Lands home was anything but impersonal. Few knew the InuDaiYoukai well enough to realize just how important the color red was, nor how each and every treasure lining the walls held a deeper meaning than the material they were forged from. Perhaps only Jaken had any inclination as to their import. And, speaking of the little imp . . . “Lord Sesshomaru, you have arrived - “

Sesshomaru had just passed the door leading to his own room and was coming to the one immediately following it when the toad skittered around the corner, Jaken’s voice cutting off as his feet careened to a stop; his bulbous eyes fairly falling from his head. “M-my lord . . . is t-that . . . but I thought . . . I mean, I assumed . . . “

Although Jaken had traveled many times with his Lord to Bakusen’O’s forest and stood not ten feet from the Hanyou’s resting place, he’d never been able to actually see what Sesshomaru saw. No longer able to feel the half-breed’s Youkai, nor visually see any indication that the Hanyou yet lived, the imp had long ago assumed Inuyasha had left the world of the living. And, knowing how his Lord felt about his hated kin, he’d never thought to ask about the Hanyou’s well being. 

“Jaken, you will open the door and draw a bath.” 

Sesshomaru’s cold command elicited a high-pitched squeak from his retainer. “Forgive me, my lord,” Jaken cried before scurrying to do his masters’ bidding. 

With the entryway open, Sesshomaru’s soft shoes came down on deep, creamy plush carpeting. The color of the flooring was the only similarity it held with the rest of his home. Instead of pristine white walls, the room he carried his little brother into - the room he’d had built and designed years ago with Inuyasha in mind - was both painted and decorated in warm earth tones. Inuyasha had always been a child of nature and so in this room such colors abounded. 

Glancing about the unused, yet pristine room, Sesshomaru hated the thought of setting the dirty Hanyou down. Close by, he could hear the sound of water running and quickly decided directly going to the bathroom was the route of choice. Entering the room, Sesshomaru found Jaken scurrying about the area, gathering towels, soaps, and the overall necessities for his Lord’s endeavor. Growing increasingly impatient with Jaken’s jerky movements, Sesshomaru ordered, “Awaken Lady Kadira. Do not have her enter this room, she is to wait by the bed until this Sesshomaru is done bathing the Hanyou.”

With his eyes fixated on Inuyasha’s sleeping face, Sesshomaru missed the disgust filtering across the imps face. “Surely my Lord, there is someone else whom could bath the half-breed.”

A flash of red swept through Sesshomaru’s vision. “No one else is to touch Inuyasha. Make that clear in your mind and in those whom may have the honor of seeing him.”

Without his consent, Jaken’s beak fell open, his mouth gaping wide at the words his Lord had used to describe the situation. To his mind, there was no honor - no honor at all in seeing such a disgusting creature as the one tainting his Lord’s family tree. Stuttering in disbelief, Jaken could only stare. “O-of c-course my L-Lord is j-jesting - “

Pulling his lips back, Sesshomaru sneered, his fangs glinting in the light of the bathroom. “Foolish toad. Do you dare claim to know what this Sesshomaru wants?”

“N-no, my Lord,” Jaken squeaked, his knees hitting the tiled floor with a loud thud as he pressed his forehead to their cool surface. “Forgive your most h-humble of servants.”

“This Sesshomaru has no tolerance for your failures, nor does he repeat himself.”

Leaping to his feet while still keeping his body bowed low in submission, Jaken scrambled from the room. Only when he was out of earshot did the imp begin mumbling curses regarding unworthy half-breeds and the woes of his poor Lord Sesshomaru.

Dismissing Jaken from his mind was an all too easy task for the DaiYoukai. Years of practice had made the ability second nature to him. Alone once again with his treasure, Sesshomaru settled Inuyasha’s slumped body on the edge of the large, sunken tub and began the tedious task of stripping the blood slicked clothes from his younger brother’s body. Torn and tattered, soon the Firerat Inuyasha treasured so much lay discarded on the floor, along with the rest of his garments. With the Hanyou fully naked, Sesshomaru leaned Inuyasha’s body against a side wall while he himself disrobed, showing precious little concern for his own expensive garments as they were tossed on top of the Hanyou’s ruined ones. 

Naked to the world, it was clear the passing centuries had done little to age the DaiYoukai. If anything, his well-sculpted muscles and alabaster skin appeared more beautiful than ever. And now, standing before the limp body of his brother, the differences in the two were starker than ever. Frowning, Sesshomaru looked past the bruised and swollen skin to the diminished frame below. From what he understood, Bakusen’O had preserved Inuyasha’s body as it had been on that fateful day. If that were truly the case, then it was more than obvious the days leading to that one had been anything but fruitful for the Hanyou. In fact, Inuyasha appeared little more than skin and bones. Had he really been so blinded by his hate to have missed this? Narrowing his golden eyes down into mere slits, the DaiYoukai knew the answer well. And moreover, if he were completely honest with himself, then Sesshomaru had to admit that Inuyasha’s poor health was most likely the direct result of his very own actions. For it was not only that day he’d beaten his brother to the point of death, but the many months before which he’d hunted the poor Hanyou. Hunted and tortured Inuyasha time and time again, only to let the half-breed’s body heal and repeat the process. Was it really any wonder his little brother had had so little time to properly hunt and feed himself. After all, when one is the prey, it is very difficult to become the predator.

Reaching out a clawed hand, Sesshomaru’s fingers traced the length of one of Inuyasha’s thin arms and it was a wonder to him that the Hanyou had not suffered even greater injury during their last battle. Closing his hand around Inuyasha’s bicep, Sesshomaru was dismayed when his fingertips met, the whole of his hand easily encircling his brother’s upper arm. How easily would the bone snap with just the smallest hint of pressure applied? That was something Sesshomaru was determined not to find out and so with the greatest of care, he lifted Inuyasha’s body back into his arms and stepped into the steaming bath water, settling them both down as he leaned the Hanyou’s back into his chest. 

For the next twenty minutes, Sesshomaru gently bathed crusted blood and debris from Inuyasha’s body, finally finishing by washing his brother’s matted, silvery-white hair. Only when the Hanyou was clean and the water cooled did he remove them both from the bath. Using the plush towels Jaken had laid out earlier, the DaiYoukai patted down the young Hanyou, drying his skin before running a fresh towel over sopping strands of hair. After tending to his little brother, Sesshomaru quickly dried himself and donned a silken robe. 

Grabbing the last clean towel, Sesshomaru wrapped Inuyasha’s body in it’s fluffy warmth, pulling the Hanyou back into his arms and burying his nose in his little brother’s neck; relishing the peace the scent of kin brought both he and his Youkai. After untold minutes, the Lord of the West finally headed from the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom. And there, just as he’d commanded of Jaken, stood Kadira, an aged and worn human miko. For the past two hundred and fifty years or so, Sesshomaru had chosen miko’s from old Lady Kaede’s family lineage as his own personal healers. He’d found their loyalty far superior to that of Youkai. If Kadira’s abilities had been strong enough, he’d have asked her to heal Inuyasha instead of the phoenix demoness. But, his little brother’s injuries had been far too substantial and beyond the old priestess’s power. Given enough time, he was sure Kadira would have been able to heal Inuyasha, but time had not been something they’d had in abundance. 

Bowing as low as her old bones would allow, Kadira’s soft voice echoed through the room. “My Lord, Jaken said you requested my presence.”

Practical and always to the point, it was a quality Sesshomaru cherished. Giving a single nod of his head, the DaiYoukai moved towards the bed and deposited Inuyasha’s body onto the sheets as Kadira pulled the covers down. Without a thought to the Hanyou’s privacy, Sesshomaru removed the towel, laying his little brother’s body bare and naked. “The most severe of his wounds have been healed, but as you can see, damage yet remains.”

Stretching out her hands, the old miko ran them just over the surface of the Hanyou’s body, her eyes going wide. “I sense the presence of a phoenix Youkai.”

“Indeed.”

Shaking her head, Kadira replied, “The damage must have been great for one of their abilities to have been needed.” Receiving no answer, Kadira could only guess she had been correct in her assumptions. Pulling her hands back, she turned her attention to the DaiYoukai. “And what is it you wish of me, my Lord?”

“Your opinion regarding the Hanyou’s health and recovery time.”

Feeling her shoulders relax, Kadira looked longingly towards a comfy looking chair located but a few feet away, a gesture not missed by Sesshomaru. “You may sit if you wish.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Kadira answered as she shuffled towards the seat. “These old bones are not as resilient as they once were.” Sitting down, the miko allowed a moment for her joints to relax before glancing once more in the Hanyou’s direction. “There are no broken bones, but I do sense freshly mended ones which are sure to ache for a time. Along with this, there are several deep bruises along with freshly mended lacerations.” Pulling her eyebrows down in thought, Kadira added, “There is an echo of poison, the source of which I believe you know.” Never once did the miko look up to see Sesshomaru’s reactions. He’d asked for her opinion and she was bound to give it to him. “Beyond the obvious trauma, the Hanyou is in poor condition. His flesh is meager and I sense a deep and long lasting malnutrition to the boy. To be such, I doubt he’s known much kindness in his life. Nor do I imagine he’s had much care.” Shaking her head, Kadira could only wonder at what the boy had been through. “Of course, being a Hanyou, even a beautiful one, he’s sure to have had his share of bigotry and hate. Even in these more enlightened times.” Finally done, the miko’s eyes moved up to look at Sesshomaru’s blank face. Of course, she knew better than to question the DaiYoukai as to his motives, but her curiosity made her risk at least one. “May I inquire as to his name?”

Trusting the miko as he did, Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate in his answer. “Inuyasha.”

A rare and audible gasp erupted from Kadira’s throat. “Inu-Inuyasha? B-but that would mean that he’s - “

”The son of the great Inu no Taisho and human mother, Princess Izayoi. Half brother to the Lord of the Western Lands.”

Brown eyes wide, Kadira looked in awe at the sleeping Hanyou. “Gods in Heaven, never in my life would I have even hoped of meeting the one so cherished by my ancestors.” Pushing her aged frame from her chair, the old miko labored towards the bed, her normally steady hands tremoring as they sought the Hanyou’s cheek. “Inuyasha,” her voice came out like a prayer. “Where have you been all these years?”

Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru watched Kadira’s hand as her fingertips lightly ghosted over Inuyasha’s skin. Had it been anyone else . . . “Miko, I have no further use for you tonight. You may retire.”

Straightening, Kadira’s back gave an audible crack. “Forgive my impudence, my Lord, but I would like to request your permission to attend to the pup.”

It took some effort for Sesshomaru to stop the smirk threatening his face. Although centuries older than Kadira, to the old miko, Inuyasha was little more than a whelp. “I would tolerate no other in his presence.”

Giving a ghost of a smile, Kadira laid a final hand on Inuyasha’s arm before pulling the covers up to the Hanyou’s chin. Turning, she then bowed as low as her aged body would allow. “As you wish my Lord. It pleases me to be of service, especially to one so cherished in my family as your younger brother. As soon as he awakens, I will begin brewing a healing tea.” And with that as her final word, Kadira began shuffling from the room, closing the door behind her with but a whispered click. 

Alone once again with the Hanyou, Sesshomaru’s bare feet padded silently along the plush carpet, his golden eyes fixed upon the rise and fall of Inuyasha’s chest. Neither he nor the miko had any ideas as to just how long his brother would remain unconscious. Deep down, a part of him almost wished the boy would never awaken for it was almost enough simply having the Hanyou near - smelling his heady scent. But in the icy organ known as his heart, the Lord of the Western Lands knew that a sleeping Inuyasha would never be enough. His Youkai craved the boy in ways it had never demonstrated towards another living creature. Although he understood little as to why that was so, Sesshomaru no longer fought against the indefinable pull. He’d battled his inner Youkai for so long and gained an unfathomable emptiness in return. Now, with the Hanyou’s scent filling the air, along with Inuyasha’s diminished Youkai, Sesshomaru’s own Youkai was reawakened. Truly, he’d forgotten just how much he’d missed his inner beast. 

Reaching out a pale hand, Sesshomaru moved a lock of Inuyasha’s damp hair to the side, laying the silvery white strands across the pillow. No, he may not know why his Youkai was so adamant about needing to be near his little brother, but he was more than willing to find out. It had taken him centuries to get here, but Sesshomaru refused to dwell in the past. The point was that he was here and more than willing to listen to his own instincts, wherever they may take him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that reviewed and those who gave kudos! I'm trying to edit the chapters before posting them. I forgot how long I made the chapters and they take a bit to read through. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy reading again or for the first time (I think again for many :-)
> 
> MJ May (aka: lunamist)

“I don’t give a rat’s ass, Jaken. I need to talk to Sesshomaru.”

Bristling, Jaken pulled himself up to all of his two-foot status. “It is not your place to demand anything of his Lord, you mangy wolf. And you will address Lord Sesshomaru by his rightful title!”

Throwing up his hands, Kouga let his body drop into a nearby chair, completely wrinkling the gray suit he was sporting. “Spare me the hero worship ya little toad.”

“Why, I never - “

”Your great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru has been holed up in his rooms for over three days now.” Leaning forward, Kouga flicked a sharp claw against Jaken’s forehead. “Who do ya think’s been runnin’ things while the bastard’s been off on his little vacation?”

Rubbing his forehead, Jaken looked positively pissed. “Do not mistake your worth to my Lord. Such a lowly, disrespectful Youkai as you is easily replaced.”

Kouga merely grunted. “I ain’t arguin’ with ya there, toady. But the point is that I’ve been disrespectin’ him for years now and he hasn’t gotten rid of me yet. Don’t that tell ya somethin’?”

“Only that you have somehow managed to twist my Lords image of you.”

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru’s cold voice fell into the room. “Are you implying that this Sesshomaru is simple minded enough to have been deceived by the Wolf King?”

Turning horrified eyes in his Lord’s direction, Jaken immediately ran to Sesshomaru’s feet, falling prostrate with his head firmly pressed to the floor. “N-no my L-Lord. Your humble servant would n-never believe something like that. I was merely - “

”Enough.” Stepping on the imp’s back, Sesshomaru ignored the grunt of pain Jaken gave before coming towards a now standing Kouga. “There is something you need?”

Contrary to what Jaken thought, Kouga really did have a lot of respect for the Lord of the Western Lands. Well, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. Perhaps it wasn’t for the DaiYoukai himself, but more the power said DaiYoukai was capable of wielding. Bowing his head in a slightly deferential manner, Kouga ran a distracted hand through his long, brown hair. “You’ve never been away this long.”

-Silence.

“The natives are getting restless.” 

-More silence.

“Damn it Sesshomaru, there’s only so much I can do! Sure, they accept me when you’re gone for a few hours or maybe a day, but we’re talkin’ several days here and they don’t give two shit’s about me anymore.”

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow while ignoring the wolf’s foul language. Kouga’s colorful choice of words reminded him too much of a certain Hanyou for it to ever truly make him angry. Funny how things change. “Would they be the council members?”

Kouga grumbled. “Who the fuck else would it be.” Shaking his head, the wolf let his blue eyes wander along a book filled wall. “I don’t know how you put up with their bullshit. Really and truly, I don’t. You’d think age would bring a certain amount of wisdom. Unfortunately, I think all it’s brought those geezers is a misplaced sense of entitlement.”

With no one to see his reaction, Sesshomaru allowed a rare smirk to flit across his lips. “Indeed. What is the supposed crisis this time?”

Taking one last look at a random book title in front of him, Kouga shook his head before walking closer to the DaiYoukai. “Apparently, there’s this river bordering . . . “ Kouga’s voice drifted to a stop as he came within a few yards of Sesshomaru’s body, his own nose scenting the air. Eyes suddenly dilated, Kouga stared into nothing as memories of long ago flooded his mind.

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru stared at the silent wolf, knowing full well what the problem was. In response, the Lord of the West increased his own scent as well as his Youkai in an effort to mask that of his brother’s. He’d just gotten Inuyasha back and was far from a sharing mood. Forcing his voice into its normal state of cool aloofness, Sesshomaru questioned, “Is there a problem?”

Shaking his head, all Kouga could do was frown in bitter disappointment. For a moment he’d thought he scented something he hadn’t smelled in ages. And then, it was gone as if it had never been. Something he’d never thought he’d miss and yet he could not deny how much he’d mourned Inuyasha. True, no one really knew what happened to the Hanyou, but it had been centuries since the mutt had been seen. It really didn’t take a lot of imagination to realize the half-breed had been killed. Honestly, it was a wonder to Kouga that Inuyasha managed to stay alive as long as he had. Not that the mutt wasn’t strong, it was just . . . well, just that he didn’t have a pack to look after him. Plus, Inuyasha was a Hanyou, not the most welcome of creatures in any circle. Lowering his head, Kouga allowed his bangs to mask his emotional blue eyes. He’d more than heard the stories regarding Sesshomaru’s hate for his younger brother and didn’t really feel like letting the powerful DaiYoukai know that the object of his anger had once been a friendly rival of the wolf. “Naw, just old memories I suppose.”

But Sesshomaru was anything but ignorant when it came to almost any topic, and Inuyasha’s previous friendship with the wolf before him was no different. Still, the DaiYoukai dismissed Kouga’s answer, merely responding, “You were mentioning something about a river?”

Kouga reached up, scratching the back of his head while burying his emotions and memories. Perhaps tonight, when he was alone with Ayame, he’d talk about what he’d just felt. But for now, there was business to attend to. “Well, apparently there’s this river running through . . . “ 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sesshomaru felt his gaze drifting towards the doorway leading to his younger brother’s room once again as he pushed his inner Youkai deeper into his soul. Unfortunately, he was finding that an even more difficult endeavor than it had once been. Being in total agreement with his Youkai certainly wasn’t helping. 

“Will you be gone long, my Lord?” Kadira asked from the doorway leading to Inuyasha’s room.

“No.” And Sesshomaru was sure of that fact. He didn’t care what he had to do to resolve this petty dispute, but whatever it was, was sure to be quick. Neither he nor his Youkai could stand being away from Inuyasha for very long. In fact, Sesshomaru wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to make it outside the building at this rate. 

Straightening his tie, Sesshomaru looked up, a deep scowl settling across his face. “You will stay with the Hanyou.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“Guards shall be in place. I have instructed them that no one is to enter this wing of the house without your permission.”

Kadira could only smile, knowing how well that must have gone over with the guards, knowing that Lord Sesshomaru had essentially placed a human miko in charge while he was away. “I’m sure the guards were pleased with my Lord’s words.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes were as cold as ever. “Their opinions are of no matter. They will obey this Sesshomaru’s orders.”

Kadira inclined her head. “Of course, my Lord.”

“If there should be any change, you have my number.”

“Aye. If there is the slightest indication of his waking, I will be sure to call.”

Taking one last glance towards Inuyasha’s room, Sesshomaru began making his way towards his own bedroom door, stopping as his hand landed on the doorknob. “Any change, Kadira. No matter how small it might seem.”

Kadira couldn’t help but smile fondly. “I will not hesitate to interrupt you, my Lord.”

Knowing he’d never leave should he hesitate another moment, Sesshomaru opened the door and strode out into the hall, never once looking back as he made his way towards Kouga and the awaiting elevator. But with every step he took, the great DaiYoukai felt his heart clench, his stomach feeling leaden and heavy. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Oh, gods, everything ached, including his head. Far away, Inuyasha swore he could hear a hum. No, not a hum, more like someone was singing; singing something soft and gentle. But where? Everything was so dark and heavy. As the minutes ticked by, the singing became just a little bit louder; the pain in his body just a little bit sharper . . . 

Kadira sat, pleasantly rocking while reading a newly printed book on herbal remedies and their applications. Silently, she scoffed at some of the notions the book preached, while praising others for their insightfulness. Truly, she didn’t know why she’d purchased the book, for her own mind held more information than these pages could ever hope to convey. Still, it was an interesting diversion and she passed the time skimming the glossy words while singing an ancient lullaby passed down within her family. She’d always found the melody soothing, even if her gift for song was not what her mother’s had been. 

Coming to the end of one of the verses, Kadira’s old but sharp ears picked up a new sound. Halting mid-verse, she paused in her rocking, her eyes fixed upon the Hanyou. Countless seconds ticked by and the old miko was just beginning to believe it had been her imagination when she heard it again - a low, yet audible whimper. 

Gathering her body and standing up as quickly as her aged limbs would allow, Kadira shuffled her way over to Inuyasha’s bedside, her arthritic fingers hovering above the Hanyou’s heart. By now she knew Inuyasha’s vitals inside and out. Yes, something had changed. Both his heart and respiration rates had increased. Early signs the Hanyou was waking up. Without a second thought, Kadira’s hand reached for the phone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sesshomaru felt as if his head might explode. No, that wasn’t quit right, if anything were about to explode it would be the jaguar Youkai’s entrails, soon followed by the lion demoness he was bickering with. And just when he was getting ready to act upon his instincts, his phone rang. Lifting the cell to his ear, Kadira’s two words were all he needed to hear, “Come home.” Ending the call, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai screaming at him to leave, unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing screaming . . . 

“The Vende River has always been a part of my clan’s lands. You have no claim - “

”Have all the lion clan’s members gone insane? Or is it just their representative here? The Vende River is a part of the jaguar’s lands, yours starts on the bank but does not include the water.“

The lion demoness’ claws extended, her Youkai growling in response. “Lies! Foolish lies! The jaguar’s have squandered their own resources and now seek to do so with what is rightfully my clans.” Sending furious red eyes towards Sesshomaru, the lion demoness screamed, “This insolence will not be tolerated. We demand you remove this trash from our property!”

In an instant, Sesshomaru decided his headache could wait. Narrowing his golden eyes to mere slits, the DaiYoukai’s voice was deceptively quiet. “You would demand something of this Sesshomaru?”

Beside him, he heard Kouga give a grunt. 

Sesshomaru didn’t comment on the implication of Kouga’s gesture, he didn’t have to. Between his own words and his furious Youkai, both the jaguar Youkai and lion demoness appeared sufficiently cowed. Standing, Sesshomaru looked both Youkai in the eye, something he felt was beneath his status and thus made his disgust for the two creatures that much greater. “The two clans shall share the river for now.”

“But, my Lord - “ the lion demoness began protesting, but Sesshomaru simply held up a hand, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk tilting his lips. “The Wolf King will look into both claims and a permanent decision will be made within the week.” 

Shooting up in his chair, Kouga’s mouth gaped. “You can’t be serious?”

Ignoring the wolf, Sesshomaru made his way from the office, only to be stopped by Kouga blocking the exit. “What the fuck did I do to earn this shit job?”

“Wolf, it would be in your best interest to move.” Kouga went from pissed to freaked out in the space of a single heartbeat. Normally he could screw around with the asshole, but apparently, today wasn’t one of those “normal” days. If it had been, he wouldn’t be looking into crimson eyes right now. Having had a few centuries to grow up, Kouga knew when to duck and cover and now was definitely one of those times. Stepping aside, he had to wonder exactly what had gone on during that brief phone call to get the great Lord of the West so wound up. Whatever it was, Kouga was pretty sure he didn’t want any part of it. 

Watching Sesshomaru’s body condense down into a glowing green ball of light only solidified this opinion and it was only when the florescent ball was out of sight that Kouga allowed himself to exhale. Placing his hands on his hips, the Wolf King slowly turned around, groaning at the annoyed yet expectant faces of the two Youkai remaining in the room. Damn, but the next few days were gonna suck.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“When did this start?” Not a trace of the internal anxiety Sesshomaru felt was allowed entrance to his voice. 

“Only a few moments before I called you, my Lord,” Kadira answered, her own eyes never leaving the Hanyou. 

Stepping further into the room, Sesshomaru came to stand next to the miko. Below them, Inuyasha’s body lay; tensed and sweating while small whimpers escaped his raw throat, each small sound sending shards of glass straight through the DaiYoukai’s heart. “His sounds have only increased since I notified you,” Kadira supplied. 

“Can you do nothing for the pain?”

Kadira’s face pulled into a deeper frown. “Unfortunately, no. Inuyasha’s body has healed enough and knows it’s time to wake up. Giving him further pain medication at his point might hinder the process. Once he has awakened, I will be able to give him something further.”

“Perhaps it would not be such a bad thing for him to remain sleeping longer. It would give his body more ample healing time.”

Pulling her eyes away from the Hanyou’s body, Kadira turned surprised orbs up in Sesshomaru’s direction. “I thought you wanted him awake as soon as possible?”

Sesshomaru’s mouth formed a thin line. Inside, his Youkai was screaming for the Hanyou to awaken, but the noise was tempered by the terror and turmoil he felt at that very same prospect. Not only was Inuyasha’s obvious pain at issue, but so was his uncertainty at how his little brother would react to his presence. Given time, Sesshomaru was positive he could convince the Hanyou that he was no longer a threat, but right now . . . “This Sesshomaru is anxious to have his little brother awake, however, this should not come at the expense of his comfort.”

Had Sesshomaru been looking at Kadira’s face, he’d have noticed the softening of her features, as it was, he only felt the comforting hand she laid on his arm. Truly, no other could have touched the Daiyoukai so freely and expected to keep said appendage. But Kadira was different. And not only her, but the line of women who’d come before her who’d served the Lord of the West for all these many centuries. Like all the others, Kadira was well aware of the tempestuous relationship the brother’s had shared. She may not have known how Inuyasha came to be in his current condition, nor was she aware of how or why Lord Sesshomaru’s feelings regarding the Hanyou had changed, but one thing she was certain of was that the being currently suffering on the bed below meant more to the DaiYoukai than anyone she’d ever seen before. The words Kadira spoke next were meant to comfort, but only served to cause Sesshomaru more guilty pain. “Do not worry so, my Lord. If the stories I’ve heard are correct, Inuyasha has been in worse shape than this and lived to tell the tale.” Feeling the subtle tension in the arm below her hand, Kadira could only frown knowing she’d not said the right thing. 

“Indeed, the Hanyou has suffered greatly in his life.” 

Hearing her Lord’s answer, Kadira felt she understood. “Ah, I see.” Below her, Inuyasha’s body clenched, a louder whine coming from deep within his body. Beside her, she could all but feel Sesshomaru’s melancholy increase. “Somehow, my Lord, I imagine the Hanyou’s suffering will soon come to an end.”

Finally looking at the miko, Sesshomaru was unsurprised at the look of sheer conviction lighting her wizened eyes. “Truer words have seldom been spoken, miko. For this Sesshomaru will make certain the Hanyou’s welfare.”

Kadira nodded, her own lips twisting into a genuine smile. “Of that, I have no doubt.”

Suddenly, Inuyasha’s body clenched, his clawed hands fisting the sheets below him before finally relaxing in a body-rocking shudder. “If there is nothing further you can do, then it would please this Sesshomaru to be alone with his brother when he awakens.”

Masking her disappointment well, Kadira only bowed in acknowledgment of the order. “If it would please his Lordship, I will get to work making a healing tonic for the Hanyou. Once done, I shall be right outside the door if I am needed.”

“Do as you wish, but no matter what you hear, do not enter unless specifically asked for.”

Giving a last, fleeting look at the Hanyou, Kadira turned and began shuffling her way out of the room, closing the door gently behind her as she worked her body down the hall and to a smaller kitchen where she could begin working. 

With Kadira gone, Sesshomaru eased his body onto the bed, his long fingers combing their way through Inuyasha’s silvery white strands. When the Hanyou tensed again, Sesshomaru let out a low, rumbling growl. Normally, he’d used his Youkai for intimidation and power, rarely if ever had he made such a comforting noise for anyone. Truthfully, he’d not been certain he was even capable of such an action, but watching the almost instantaneous relaxation of Inuyasha’s body proved him wrong. Finally, he felt as if he’d been able to do something to ease the pain of his little brother. Cupping the Hanyou’s face in his hand, Sesshomaru leaned forward, his gleaming white hair curtaining down and around Inuyasha’s body as his own chest rumbled with soothing sounds of safety. Whispering, Sesshomaru spoke into a perfect puppy ear, “Shh, little brother, this Sesshomaru will make certain you never suffer again.” 

Although still unconscious, Inuyasha’s own Youkai responded with a submissive whine. Pulling away, Sesshomaru sat back up and stared down at his brother with wide eyes. Clutching his chest, the DaiYoukai wondered if he’d ever felt his heart beating so loudly before. Inside, his own Youkai was wagging its tail in utter approval. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt as if he understood his father’s motives all those years ago. Why the Great Dog General had given his life for a human woman and infant child. Now the Lord of the West had something to protect, something more precious than his very own life. How that creature could wind up being the very same one he’d once claimed to loathe so completely, Sesshomaru didn’t know. Most likely the instinct had always been there; suppressed under layers of anguish and pain at the loss of Inu no Taisho. Perhaps . . . Sesshomaru was pulled out of his own musing’s when the body below him once again stiffened; Inuyasha’s hands and feet curling in on themselves as he opened his mouth in a howl of pain. 

Needing no further prompting, Sesshomaru crawled upon the bed, straddling his brother as his arms moved to hold the Hanyou down. Given Inuyasha’s debilitated state, it took very little effort on the DaiYoukai’s part. Gasping through the awakening pain, Inuyasha’s mouth continued opening and closing, silent screams blowing breaths of sweet Hanyou scented air upon Sesshomaru’s face. Staring down at Inuyasha’s fanged mouth, Sesshomaru felt the Hanyou’s body quiet and then stiffen. Pulling his eyes away from red lips, the DaiYoukai stared into panicked pools of amber.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha felt as if his whole body was on fire. Everything throbbed and ached in ways he’d seldom experienced. Not only that, but his mind felt as if it were in a deep fog. Everything from the sounds he was hearing to the smells he was scenting were a mixture of confusion. Through the throbbing pain, he thought he heard a whimper and only after several occurrences of said sound did he figure out that the noise was coming from him. Normally, upon this realization, he would have put an end to such an obvious weakness, but given his current state, the Hanyou just couldn’t. In his waking mind, Inuyasha was driven mostly by instinct, and instinct was making him afraid. Very afraid. Although confused, the one thing the Hanyou’s Youkai knew was that it was in a very vulnerable position. Hurt, in pain, unconscious, confused . . . all of this was bad and would only get them killed that much faster. As his muscles cramped and knotted again, Inuyasha’s body clenched in protest and a deep whimper bubbled up from within his chest. But then . . . then he heard it – a sound so foreign and yet so very instinctually calming. The sound of power and protection. The sound of someone watching out for him. The sound of safety. 

Relaxing, Inuyasha’s conscious mind tried in vain to regain some form of control. Something was wrong about hearing such a sound. Something that ought to be sending off warning bells, not lethargic acceptance. Never before had anyone offered such aid. Not since his mother’s death had the young Hanyou felt any sense of safety from another being. Pushing the foggy vale from his eyes, Inuyasha’s conscious self clawed its way free, knowing such promises of protection couldn’t be anything but false. After all, he was a Hanyou. A useless, hated, half-breed. Powerful creatures didn’t want to help him, they wanted to hurt him. 

Feeling another agonizing clenching of his muscles, Inuyasha let out a howl, his body practically convulsing with the strain. Inside his mind, he struggled past the fire burning in his body. Pain was something he was used to. Pain, once acknowledged, was something he could control. Forcing his body to relax, Inuyasha embraced the pain; accepting it into himself like a second skin. And once he’d done that, he boxed it up and pushed it down. Just like a switch being flicked, the Hanyou opened his eyes, only to stare into the burning twin sun’s of his greatest nightmare - Sesshomaru.

“F-fuck . . . no . . . “ Inuyasha’s broken words burned through his raw throat, his anxiety and fear only escalating. “No . . . no . . . “

Sesshomaru felt his heart rate accelerate even more. All around him he could feel Inuyasha’s raw terror. Normally such an emotion would thrill his Youkai, but the last thing he wanted to feel from his little brother was fear, especially this much of it. “Inuyasha, calm yourself - “

But Inuyasha wasn’t paying any attention to the words coming from his brother’s mouth. Instead, his brain was firing as quickly as possibly, desperately trying to remember how and why he was in this position. Bits and pieces of memory filtered through his head in no particular order - only clips and snippets of information. But soon enough the pieces began settling into some type of coherency, but instead of calming the Hanyou, the knowledge only brought more anguish. 

With a grimaced howl, Inuyasha pushed against the hands holding his wrists while his whole body twisted and turned underneath the unyielding DaiYoukai. All the while his beaten body screamed in protest. But if Inuyasha had learned anything over the years, it was how to ignore pain. “God’s damn-it! That fuckin’ tree lied!”

“Inuyasha, you must - “

”Get the fuck off me asshole!” 

Beneath him, Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha’s skyrocketing heart rate, his shallow breaths almost to the point of hyperventilation. And beyond that, the fine sheen of sweat breaking out across the Hanyou’s already exhausted body. The boy was pushing himself too far and for Inuyasha’s own protection, it needed to stop - now. Growling deep in his throat, Sesshomaru let his Youkai flare with power. “You will be still!”

The suffocating aura of his brother’s powerful Youkai was like cold water on the Hanyou’s heated battle for liberation. Instantly, his body stopped while his eyes remained wide with fear. Unconsciously tucking his puppy dog ears deep within his hair, all Inuyasha could do was stare in terror while his lungs ached for air. But no matter how high his anxiety ran, he refused to whimper his submission. 

With his brother’s body no longer battling below him, Sesshomaru reigned in his Youkai but wasn’t nearly foolish enough to yet release his hold. “This Sesshomaru commands you to relax.“  
Despite his fear, Inuyasha’s response was quick and resolute. “You don’t command shit from me!”

Sesshomaru only sneered. “Never the less, for your own well being, you will cease this useless struggling.”

“-Keh, since when did you give a damn about my well being, asshole.”

If he’d had a free hand, Sesshomaru would have pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten how obstinate his brother could be, nor was he really that angry regarding Inuyasha’s defiance, although, admittedly his little brother was the only living creature he’d tolerate such outright disrespect from. In his minuscule heart, Sesshomaru had come to find these traits desirable, but now was not the time. Especially when they would only cause more harm to the Hanyou. “There is much you do not understand, Inuyasha. But whether you believe my intentions or no, you must be aware of your own body’s condition.”

Inuyasha barely heard a word uttered from Sesshomaru’s mouth past his brother speaking his given name. Normally the iceprick would call him anything but his given birth name, but just now . . . realizing there was little else he could do in this situation, the Hanyou willed his body to relax. “I’ve stopped fightin’ so you can get the hell off me.”

Sesshomaru studied his brother, noting the decreasing heart rate as well as the regulation of his breaths. “You shall remain where you are?”

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha could only glare up at Sesshomaru. He’d only been awake for a few precious minutes, but in that time he’d had the opportunity to evaluate the state of his body and had come to one horrible conclusion - he was extremely weak. Unfortunately that little burst of energy he’d just wasted fighting with his brother had just about sapped any reserves he might of had. “Don’t see as I’ve got much choice.”

Taking a final appraising look at the Hanyou, Sesshomaru relaxed his fingers, pulling away his hands as he sat back on his heels. When Inuyasha made no further attempt at escape, the DaiYoukai removed his body fully from his brother, standing up in one fluid motion beside the bed. 

As soon as Sesshomaru’s body cleared his own, Inuyasha took a deep and cleansing breath. Expanding his lungs that much hurt like a son of a bitch, but it did help calm his frazzled nerves. Without thinking, Inuyasha brought his arms down to his chest, rubbing his freshly aching wrists between each hand, all the while missing the deep scowl littering his brother’s face at having been the cause of yet another wound to the half-breed. Still, Sesshomaru kept his silence while allowing his little brother to calm himself further. He didn’t have to wait long. “So, where the fuck am I? This whole room reeks of your scent.”

Sesshomaru’s frown quirked up into a smirk. “As it should considering you are in this Sesshomaru’s home.”

Inwardly, Inuyasha felt his heart stop, his gut sinking at that statement. True, he’d kind of figured that must be the case, but it was a little more than disconcerting hearing those words said out loud. Basically, he’d just found out he was at his sadistic brother’s mercy. Swallowing down his fear, Inuyasha did what he did best and hid it. “Surprised you’d bring me someplace like that knowin’ how much I’d stink up the place with my Hanyou smell.”

Although completely confident that he’d be able to turn his brother’s opinion of him around, Sesshomaru wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to accomplish that little miracle. The Lord of the West had never been particularly fond of lies and deceit. In fact, the only creature he’d ever knowingly lied to was the one currently laying in the bed before him. It may have been true that in the beginning he’d found his brother’s scent disgusting, but that fact hadn’t been true for centuries, even when he was beating the ever-loving shit out of the Hanyou and claiming otherwise. Frowning to himself, Sesshomaru finally found the wisdom in Bakusen’O keeping the Hanyou from him for this many years. He may have meant Inuyasha no harm for more than a century or two, but only recently did he come to begin to understand what the half-breed meant to him. Now, he simply needed to admit this to Inuyasha. Unfortunately, the DaiYoukai thought the act would be anything but simple. Taking in an inaudible breath, Sesshomaru answered, “Your Hanyou scent is pleasant to this Sesshomaru.”

In an instant, Inuyasha’s head snapped to the side, his amber eyes staring up at Sesshomaru in unmasked disbelief. “Who are you and what the hell have you done with Sesshomaru?”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru answered, a sigh almost audible. “There is much you do not understand.”

A sad and broken laugh was Sesshomaru’s response. “Oh, this half-breed understands plenty, Sesshomaru. You made sure to teach your lessons well.”

The silence greeting Inuyasha’s remark was a surprise to the Hanyou. He’d more likely thought Sesshomaru would voice his many reasons for those lessons. All the while expounding upon Inuyasha’s mixed heritage and his unworthy human ancestry. At the very least he expected some type of agreement. What he hadn’t thought he’d see was the blank face his brother wore. It might be a subtle difference, but Inuyasha could tell that this particular look wasn’t one of malice. It was more like Sesshomaru was thinking . . . 

For his part, Sesshomaru was thinking; thinking about all the times he’d thought the Hanyou did need a lesson. A painful lesson. In his ancient mind, Inuyasha had been brash, arrogant, uncouth, and an all around stain on his father’s name. At the time, the DaiYoukai had thought the only way to cure the half-breed of this was to beat it from him. To prove how utterly weak and pathetic the Hanyou was. But this wasn’t ancient Japan, and they weren’t standing in a field, swords drawn and ready to shed blood. Instead, Inuyasha lay on a bed in his home atop the tallest building in all of Tokyo in the modern era. And far from thinking the Hanyou inferior, Sesshomaru now saw unlimited value in his sibling. In that instant, Sesshomaru knew he had to put the past where it belonged . . . in the past. But where to start? Remembering one of Inuyasha’s first words upon waking, Sesshomaru decided to start there. “Inuyasha, you believe Bakusen’O lied to you?”

Desperately, Inuyasha’s brain tried playing catch-up to Sessohmaru’s new line of questioning. Only after a few minutes of deep thought did he finally catch on to who Bakusen’O was. “You mean that old tree?”

Sesshomaru only nodded which angered the Hanyou. “-Keh, of course he lied. Just like every other pure Youkai I’ve ever met.”

Unfazed by his brother’s outburst, Sesshomaru continued. “And why do you believe he lied?”

Screwing his face up into a heated glare, Inuyasha’s voice was acidic, “What do you mean? Of course the bastard lied! That tree said he’d protect me . . . keep me safe from your psychotic ass.”

“The tree did not lie. Bakusen’O kept his word - “

”Bullshit! If he had then I wouldn’t be here with you breathin’ down my neck. Would I.”

Taking a deep and calming breath, Sesshomaru continued ignoring his brother’s expected hostility. “What exactly did Bakusen’O promise you, little brother?”

“Exactly? You wanna know his exact words? Cause I was a little preoccupied with dyin’ at the time, so forgive me if this lowly Hanyou can’t remember exactly what some fucked up demon tree was whisperin’ in my head.”

Although he wasn’t certain of Inuyasha’s and Bakusen’O’s precise discussion, Sesshomaru knew what the tree had told him it had promised the Hanyou. “Bakusen’O did keep his word. The tree kept you safe within its branches for well over five hundred years, long enough for this Sesshomaru to understand the value of his brother.”

Cracked lips opened, then closed, only to repeat said motion again and again as Inuyasha struggled for comprehension. There was so much in that singular sentence for the young Hanyou to digest. Five hundred years? That just couldn’t be right, could it? And . . . and what did Sesshomaru just say? Something about understanding Inuyasha’s value? No. No, that just couldn’t be right. “ . . . I . . . what did you just say?”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help the deep sigh bubbling up within his chest, he could however contain it there. “To you, the memory of our last fight - “

”Last fight? Is that what you call it? How about sayin’ when you beat, tortured, and poisoned my Hanyou ass.”

“ - is fresh,” Sesshomaru continued as if he hadn’t heard a word Inuyasha had spoken. “But to this Sesshomaru and the rest of the world, a little over five centuries has past. All the while, Bakusen’O kept your body preserved within a protective barrier.”

It was probably foolish to take his eyes off his brother, but Inuyasha couldn’t help doing it as his head turned to the side, amber orbs fixed upon a far wall, his sword, Tessaiga visibly sheathed as it casually lay atop a tall dressing table. Within his wrecked body, the Hanyou’s chest continued moving ever up and down, betraying none of the anxiety racing through his heart. Think, I have to think, Inuyasha scolded himself. Upon waking, he’d barely had time to contemplate the exact nature of his injuries, but now . . . now he took the time and what he found was troubling. Inuyasha could sense what had been healed and he knew well the wounds corresponded to what his brother had done to him. To the best of his knowledge, he figured the worst of it had been mended, but his body was far from one hundred percent. To be honest, he’d already been pretty debilitated before the last throw down with Sesshomaru. Constantly chased and hunted, he hadn’t had time to eat, let alone rest and heal from the myriad of constant injuries to his body. And now it seemed all that mistreatment was finally catching up with him, leaving the Hanyou at the mercy of the one being he both feared and respected above all others. Still, five hundred years - you’d think that would have been more than enough time to heal the damage done. No, Sesshomaru had to be lying. Had to be playing with him again, just like a broken toy. “If it’s been five hundred years, why do I still feel like shit?”

“Bakusen’O was only able to preserve your body, not heal it. The tree kept you within a barrier. You were only released three days ago.”

Grimacing through the pain, Inuyasha pulled his body up against the pillows behind him, not fully sitting, but no longer completely lying down. After catching his breath, the Hanyou shook his head, still not believing a word his brother said. “I’m in Hell.” Nodding and speaking to himself as if to confirm his theory, Inuyasha’s eyes took on a lost look. “Has to be it. Nobody coulda healed both my wounds and the poison.” Twisted laughter racked through the Hanyou’s body. “That’s it. I gotta be dead and now I’m in Hell.” Looking directly back up into Sesshomaru’s narrowed eyes, Inuyasha spat, “That’s why you’re here. That’s my Hell, to be stuck with you . . . to hear your voice . . . to . . . “ Inuyasha’s voice choked and grew hushed. “You’ll just hurt me, then let me heal, and then you’ll do it all again . . . just like before . . . just - “

”You are not in Hell, little brother.”

But Inuyasha only hung his head. “Says the Youkai who hates my guts. No, I gotta be, that’s the only explanation - “

”It is not the only explanation.” Dropping a knee onto the bed, Sesshomaru reached a hand forward, ignoring the flinch as he cupped Inuyasha’s chin and lifted the Hanyou’s head up to stare into his eyes. “This Sesshomaru gives you his word that you are very much alive. Bakusen’O was able to slowly remove the poison from your system and absorb it into himself, but that was the extent of his abilities. Upon your release, I had a phoenix Youkai heal the worst of your wounds and moved you to this home for further recovery.”

Inuyasha’s glassy eyes widened. Sesshomaru gave his word and that was no small thing for a DaiYoukai. However . . . “Why should I believe you? I mean, if you don’t wanna kill me, then what do you want?”

Sesshomaru felt his whole body still. Truly, it was a good question; one he himself held little answer for. He thought he knew part of it, but honestly, the Lord of the West had to wonder if this was all. Staring down into the large, amber orbs before him; orbs filled with immeasurable pain, Sesshomaru could only answer as truthfully as possible. “What this Sesshomaru wants is to have his brother by his side in whatever capacity you are willing to accept.”

Pulling his head back and out of Sesshomaru’s hand, Inuyasha could only glare in disbelief. “Yeah, right. Even if that many years have past, I’m still nothin’ but a lowly Hanyou. Time don’t change what I am and it sure as hell can’t change what you are.”

“That may be true, but it can change one’s opinions.”

“What? You sayin’ you don’t care that I’m a half-breed anymore? That’s pretty rich comin’ from the guy who did nothin’ but hate me all my life.”

Leaning back and away from the bed, Sesshomaru walked towards a large plate window. Night had long since fallen, turning the glass into a mirror, reflecting the DaiYoukai’s troubled eyes. “There is much you still do not understand, Inuyasha. Much that is difficult to explain.”

“-Keh that figures,” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Perhaps if it is stated another way, you would understand. It is not that I do not wish to explain, but more like I am still trying to figure it out myself.”

Gripping the sheets tightly between torn claws, Inuyasha could only stare at the back of his perfect brother. “You’ve never been unsure about a damn thing in your life, Sesshomaru. You expectin’ me to believe that now you’re . . . what? Confused?”

Sesshomaru turned his head, ever so slightly towards the Hanyou. “This Sesshomaru is certain about many things. He knows that he wishes his brother’s companionship, his forgiveness, and his presence by his side. Of this, there is no confusion.”

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha could only stare. Deep down, he wanted to believe all that his brother had said. God’s he’d been longing to hear such words since he was a pup, but this was Sesshomaru he was talking about - his beautifully perfect sadistic brother whom seemed to live for nothing else but to make his life a living torture. Releasing the sheets from one hand, Inuyasha brought his fingertips up, rubbing his forehead as the deep pressure of a headache built. Letting out a pain filled sigh, the Hanyou felt tired down to his very bones. An exhaustion reaching so deep that he no longer cared if this was all some kind of contrived scheme to hurt him further, nor did he care if he’d actually died and this really was Hell as he’d first thought. “Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha’s voice was thick with emotion. “I don’t . . . I mean, how do you expect me . . . Fuck, I just can’t think about this right now.”

Despite his weary state, Inuyasha still jumped when he felt his brother’s slender fingers combing through his hair. “Forgive me. You are still in need of rest and healing.”

Having nothing to say and still trying to wrap his head around the idea that Sesshomaru was actually petting him, Inuyasha only stared up at his brother, confusion evident upon his face while his lips remained firmly sealed. “Kadira will be in soon with a healing tonic. Please drink it and do not give her any trouble.”

“Who the fuck’s Kadira?”

Inuyasha wasn’t sure, but he thought he actually saw the edges of Sesshomaru’s mouth tilt up in a smile. “We shall have to work on your language, little brother.”

“Bullshit, I - “

”To answer your question, Kadira is a human miko healer. She is the only one in this household whom I have allowed within this room besides myself.”

“A human?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “In time, I’m sure she will be more than willing to tell you her story and lineage.” 

Vaguely, Inuyasha wondered if he should be paying more attention to what Sesshomaru was saying, but the feel of his brother’s claws lightly stroking along his scalp was making his eyelids droop. Seeing the effect his actions were having, Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled his hand away. “Please try and stay awake until Kadira arrives.”

Reaching up a hand, the Hanyou rubbed bruised knuckles across his sleepy eyes, angry with himself for having fallen so quickly into complacency as he watched his brother glide from the room. Swiveling his ears towards the open door, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru’s soft voice, but try as he might he couldn’t make out what was being said. Regardless, soon enough a stout elderly woman entered the room, her gray hair almost as silver as his own. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha warily watched as the ancient human scuffed her way across the room while balancing a small glass between her gnarled hands. 

Bowing as low as she could, Kadira’s eyes crinkled closed with the expanse of her smile. “Lord Inuyasha, it is nice to see you finally awake.”

Still cognizant of Sesshomaru standing at the end of the bed, Inuyasha kept the DaiYoukai within his field of vision while appraising the newest addition to his room. Although the woman was physically frail with age, her miko powers were far from suffering the same condition. “You Kadira?”

“Indeed, I am one and the same. It pleases this old woman that you know her name, my Lord.”

“I ain’t no Lord just like you ain’t some harmless old woman,” Inuyasha replied, all the while eyeing the cup Kadira was carrying with a skeptical eye.

Chuckling good naturedly, Kadira could only smile, her brown eyes warm with affection. “Ah, but I am an old woman. As for the harmless aspect . . . “ Kadira shrugged her shoulders, “perhaps not so to some, but you have no reason to be wary.”

“Riiiight,” Inuyasha drawled out before sniffing dramatically while staring pointedly at the noxious liquid Kadira was carrying. “I hope you don’t think I’m drinkin’ that shit.”

“It is only a healing tea.”

“Tea don’t smell like that.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru’s cool voice cut through the Hanyou’s thoughts, immediately flattening his ears in the process. “The drink is to aid in your healing, nothing more.”

“And just why should I believe that?” Truly, Inuyasha doubted his brother would try and poison him, at least not by tea. Claws ripping through his gut maybe, but not hot fluids. But the Hanyou just couldn’t accept Sesshomaru capable of anything other than malice. 

Stepping around the bed, Sesshomaru ignored the way Inuyasha’s body automatically pressed deeper into the pillows behind him as he self-consciously tried becoming more invisible. Finally coming to stand behind Kadira’s small, bent form, Sesshomaru stood, golden eyes fixated on the Hanyou before him. “It matters not what you believe, Inuyasha. One way or another, this liquid is going down your throat.” In an instant, Sesshomaru’s voice went from an icy wind to smooth as honey. “The only question here is if you will drink it on your own.”

Inuyasha’s eyebrows went up, his fatigue momentarily forgotten. “I’d like to see you try and make me drink that shit, asshole.”

Keeping his golden eyes firmly affixed to his little brother’s, Sesshomaru reached over, easily snatching the cup from Kadira’s hands and emptying its contents into his own mouth. Beside him, he barely heard the small gasp coming from the miko’s lips as he moved forward, long, slender arms reaching around either side of Inuyasha’s shoulders while his hands rested on the bed. Below him, Inuyasha’s mouth gapped open in utter shock and horror as his mind wrapped around just what his bastard of a brother was about to do. 

“Oh hell no! Don’t even think abo - humph” Eyes wide, Inuyasha struggled as his brother’s lips descended upon his own, but the sheer magnitude of what was happening didn’t fully hit him until he felt a warm gush of fluid flow into his parched cavern, the warm liquid easily sliding down his throat until all that was left was the odd feeling of Sesshomaru’s tongue as it wrapped its way around the inside of his mouth, making sure every last drop had been swallowed. 

Inwardly, Sesshomaru was barely aware that he was leaving his mouth attached to his brother’s for just a fraction of a second longer than need be. Nor did he care to analyze why such action had caused a distinct warmth to spread throughout his own body, the bulk of which was un-expectantly settling into his groin. 

Finally pulling back, Sesshomaru was profoundly amused by the look of utter shock on Inuyasha’s face and he certainly didn’t miss the pink tingeing his little brother’s embarrassed cheeks. The Hanyou’s inaction was short lived and soon enough Inuyasha began sputtering while running the back of his hand fiercely across his lips. 

“You f-fuckin’ bastard! cough, cough . . . what in the hell was that?”

Easing off the bed, Sesshomaru’s face was once again schooled into a placid mask of false indifference. “That, little brother, was a lesson in what your stubbornness shall gain you.”

Coughing and hacking for all he was worth, Inuyasha’s amber eyes remained large and round. “What? Tryin’ to drown me is what happens when I don’t do what you say?”

At this, Sesshomaru lost his battle with his apathetic facade and despite his best efforts, the Lord of the West found his eyes narrowing. “Let us make one thing clear, Inuyasha. While it is true that I no longer wish you harm, I will do anything and everything necessary to make your well being my top priority. Even if said actions are not to your liking, this Sesshomaru will make sure you are kept safe even if it is against your will.”

Clamping his gaping mouth shut, Inuyasha felt an odd sensation deep within his gut. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out if he found his older brother’s words comforting or horrifying. Either way, one thing was for certain, the Hanyou felt his eyelids becoming increasingly heavy. So much so that it was clear there had been more to that tea than a simple healing brew. “Bastard, you did drug me,” Inuyasha managed to slur out through lips which felt heavier than they should.

But instead of Sesshomaru, it was Kadira who responded. “The tea is a healing one, but your body still requires rest. As such, there was a sleeping tonic as well. Forgive me, I meant no deceit.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried in vain to dispel the drug induced fatigue pulling at his body. Inside, his Youkai screamed in terror. The Hanyou was in a place that couldn’t be trusted. It wasn’t safe to be so vulnerable. Ignoring the screaming pain resonating throughout his body, Inuyasha rolled himself over and began crawling across the bed, his mind set on somehow reaching Tessaiga. All too soon his actions were stopped by strong hands gripping his shoulders. 

“Inuyasha, cease this activity,” Sesshomaru pleaded. “There is no need for alarm.”

“L-let me g-go . . . b-b-bastard,” Inuyasha huffed, his body falling limply onto the silken sheets gathered below him. Turning his head to the side, the Hanyou could just make out the outline of his brother’s body, the magenta stripes streaking across Sesshomaru’s face standing out against his alabaster skin. “N-need to g-get away.”

Feeling Inuyasha’s body still under his hands, Sesshomaru loosened his grip while one of his hands pushed the silvery white layers of Inuyasha’s hair aside, allowing him to see the Hanyou’s troubled face. “There is no where for you to go, little brother. Please, be still, you are safe here.”

Inuyasha’s final words tore a hole through Sesshomaru’s already diminished heart. “H-Hanyou . . . nowhere s-safe f-for a Hanyou . . . “

And with those final words, Inuyasha lost his battle with consciousness and faded back into the slumber of sleep. Silence enveloped the room as Sesshomaru sat on the bed, his hand cradling his brother’s face while guilt ate at his gut. But soon enough the DaiYoukai pulled himself out of his reverie as he lightly lifted and turned Inuyasha’s body so that he was once again laying on his back; warm covers tucked up to his little Hanyou chin. With that task done, the Lord of the West stood, easily noting by the deep sadness on Kadira’s face that the miko had heard Inuyasha’s last bit of utterance. 

“You require rest. I shall stay with the Hanyou for now.”

Kadira could only nod her head. “Shall I come and relieve you in a few hours, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“You may do as you please, Kadira.”

“Then you may expect me slightly before sunrise, my Lord.” Bowing once more, Kadira retrieved the now empty cup and scuttled from the room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, the old miko shook her head, her eyes sad as she wondered just how many of the stories her ancestor’s had told her were true. From what she’d just seen and heard, Kadira had a sinking feeling that word of mouth had done little to inflate the reported trauma Inuyasha had suffered throughout his life. Going by this theory, then Lord Sesshomaru’s treatment of his brother was most likely also accurately described. Sighing deeply, the miko could only mutter, “I believe you have your work cut out for you, my Lord.”

Unbeknownst to Kadira, Sesshomaru’s own thoughts were winding down a similar dark road as he stared down into the slumbering face of his little brother. With a deep frown upon his own lips, the DaiYoukai wondered once again how he was going to convince the Hanyou that he had indeed changed. That far from wishing him harm, Sesshomaru only sought to protect and nourish Inuyasha. Along with that thought came a more confusing one, was that really and truly all the Lord of the West wanted for his brother? Or, more precise, was that all he wanted from his brother. When Inuyasha had first been released into his care, Sesshomaru felt a deep and unquenchable gratitude at having been given a second chance. At the time, he thought his desire for the Hanyou stemmed from a sense of kin and duty along with a surprising longing for the blatant disregard Inuyasha held for the great Lord’s station in life. The Hanyou had always been disrespectful, but along with that disrespect came an unvarnished honesty that Sesshomaru had found severely lacking in his life since the half-breed’s concealment within Bakusen’O’s branches.

But now . . . now he wasn’t so sure that his motives were at all as pure as he’d originally intended. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha’s scent to permeate his entire being, feeling the scintillating joy of it down to the tips of his clawed toes. Having the Hanyou before him: smelling, feeling, tasting those precious lips, the DaiYoukai could feel the stirrings of something much deeper. Something he’d never thought himself capable of feeling. Something as of yet, he would not dare name. 

Releasing a deep breath, Sesshomaru moved once again towards the plate glass window covering the outer wall of the bedroom. Staring back at his own visage in the mirrored glass, for the first time in untold centuries, the Lord of the West gave his figure a critical eye. And it was not vanity nor pride that confirmed what he’d already known, but an unrelenting honest appraisal. For Lord Sesshomaru was the same as he’d been for over nine centuries: sensual, deadly, cold - essentially, he was perfection made whole. Perhaps only his father, the great Inu no Taisho had held more appeal. For as long as Sesshomaru could remember, Youkai had wanted to mate him, none of them the least bit worthy of such a station. In truth, he could easily claim any he wanted and they would come to him willingly, but the Hanyou lying on the bed behind him was a different matter entirely. To Inuyasha, Sesshomaru’s perfection as an Inu DaiYoukai was exactly the problem. For that very same perceived perfection was at the root of the Hanyou’s tortured life. 

Laying a hand upon the cold surface of the window, Sesshomaru felt a true smile twitching the edge of his lip. It had been a long time since he’d had this kind of a challenge. And perhaps an even longer lapse of years since he’d had anything nearly so worthy of his attention as his little brother. With a smile threatening all the more, Sesshomaru found himself looking forwards to the coming days for the first time since the death of his father. Turning his head ever so slightly so that he could stare directly at Inuyasha’s sleeping form, Sesshomaru felt his confidence grow. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, Inu DaiYoukai, and ultimate Youkai ruler of all of Asia. This Sesshomaru knew nothing of failure and refused to consider its possibility now. One way or another, Inuyasha would come to accept Sesshomaru’s new view on their tumultuous relationship and they would both explore the possibilities of what their combined futures held, whatever that may be. 

Content with his new revelations, Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the mirrored glass, his golden eyes piercing his own reflection as he stared into the artificially glowing city laid before his feet. There he would stand vigil, waiting for either the dawn and Kadira’s return, or the Hanyou’s awakening. Either way, the Lord of the West found both his mind and Youkai oddly peaceful knowing that his little brother lay sleeping in a bed not three feet away. Taking another deep breath of Hanyou scented air, Sesshomaru allowed the briefest of relaxation into the set of his shoulder’s, and should anyone have been around to see, they would have been amazed at the depth of emotion smoldering within his golden orbs.


	7. Chapter Seven

Given his still very fragile condition, Inuyasha wound up sleeping well into the next sunrise and when his eyelids opened, it was Kadira he found beside his bed. 

“Ah, I see you’ve finally awakened. How are you feeling today?”

For a moment, Inuyasha could only stare dumbly into the miko’s eyes, his own mind confused as to what exactly was going on; where he was. But soon enough the recognition of his brother’s heavy scent hit him, along with the memories of the previous night. Growling in frustration, the Hanyou brought the palm of his hand to his forehead. “So, it wasn’t just a nightmare.”

Frowning slightly, Kadira asked, “What are you speaking of?”

“Last night. I thought maybe it was just a nightmare that I’m stuck in the bastard’s house. But there ain’t no mistakin’ that scent.”

“Indeed, you are still in my Lord’s home.” Reaching out a gnarled hand, Kadira wrapped her arthritic fingers around the Hanyou’s, ignoring Inuyasha’s attempt to pull away. “Perhaps I’m not aware of all your history, and I know you’ve reason to doubt Lord Sesshomaru’s motives, but I speak true when I tell you that there is nothing to fear here.”

Inuyasha could only laugh, the sound on the verge of hysterical. “Lady, you don’t know shit about my asshole of a brother and just for the record, I ain’t scared of Sesshomaru.”

Patting the top of Inuyasha’s hand before pulling her own away, Kadira could only respond, “You are very brave, young one, but we both know it is a lie when you say you do not fear your brother.” Kadira only paused for a moment at the low growl erupting from Inuyasha’s throat. “Don’t interrupt an old woman. Now it is true that I may not know all the facts of your past, but you would be sorely mistaken to assume I know nothing of it.”

“-Khe, you sound just like old lady Kaede.”

Kadira beamed. “Although not meant as a compliment, I shall take it as such as she was a very distant relation.”

Turning his head, Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed while he gave the miko a more critical eye. He had no idea how many generations had passed, but now that he’d taken the time, there was something about this old woman that reminded him of his long lost priestess. Perhaps it was her age or maybe the set of her jaw. Perhaps it was simply the way the woman presented herself or her no nonsense way of speaking. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha felt compelled to believe that this Kadira really was a distant relative to Kaede. Nodding his head as best he could given his current position, Inuyasha gruffed, “Yeah, I can see the resemblance.”

He’d thought maybe he was insulting the old hag, but in the end, Kadira only gave him a pleased smile. “Thank you. What a wonderful thing to say.”

“As if that’s the way I meant it.”

“It matter’s not how you intended the statement, only how it was received.”

“God’s be damned, now you’re channeling the old hag.”

“You should not speak so of your elder’s.” The laughter echoing through Kadira’s voice negated the scolding nature of it. “Well, if you’re done appraising me, I would like an answer to my earlier question. How are you feeling this morning?”

Without the immediate threat of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha allowed himself the time to fully take stock of his current physical condition. Of course he was still in a tremendous amount of pain, but found it not nearly as all encompassing as it had been upon his first awakening. Truly all his major wounds had been mended, but his strength was woefully low. He felt no stronger than a pup and possibly even more debilitated than that considering the amount of energy a pup normally held. 

Glancing back up at Kadira, Inuyasha debated his next words. He may not see the miko as an immediate threat, but her actions last night let him know she was squarely on his brother’s side. In the end, he decided on a brief, “Better than last night,” before arduously pulling his body into a sitting position. The action left him panting and dizzy with its effort. 

“I suppose that’s all the answer I’m going to be getting.”

“You’re a damn miko, somethin’ tells me you know more about what’s goin’ on in my body than me,” Inuyasha growled. 

Frowning slightly, Kadira wondered if the Hanyou would ever see her as anything other than the enemy. Or if not the enemy, someone whom wasn’t to be trusted. In her heart, it made the miko sad, but she well understood the reasoning behind it. Kadira only hoped she lived long enough to change the Hanyou’s perceptions. 

Shaking off the bitter taste of Inuyasha’s obvious mistrust, Kadira asked, “I would imagine it’s been awhile since your last meal.”

“Yeah, somethin’ like five hundred years, if the bastard is to be believed,” Inuyasha mumbled.

Blinking her eyes in rapid succession, Kadira questioned, “Five hundred years? Even a full blooded Youkai couldn’t go five hundred years without eating.”

Finding that the room had once again ceased spinning, Inuyasha glared at Kadira without seeing three of her instead of one. “I suppose that depends on where you’ve spent that time.” Then thinking better of his answer, Inuyasha amended, “Or maybe not exactly where, but how.” Finally shrugging his shoulders, all the Hanyou could do was reply, “Hell if I know all the details.”

Not for the first time, Kadira wondered just where Inuyasha had been all these years. In the modern era, most if not all of the surviving Youkai had gone into hiding, most of them choosing to do so in what amounted to plain sight. Lord Sesshomaru himself was the epitome of this. For the more powerful Youkai, it was simply a matter of weaving a not so complicated deception around themselves. Something they could turn on and off at will. For the less powerful ones, spells and castors were employed. All of which was provided for by the ruling Youkai for it was in all their best interests to keep their ultimate identities hidden from the human world. But given their seemingly limitless life spans, many of the most successful and wealthiest individuals were actually concealed Youkai. In the eastern lands, no one was more powerful in both money and prestige than the elusive Lord Sesshomaru. 

Given the nature of the need for both discretion and concealment within the Youkai world, there were few to none whom lived outside the sphere of the rulers of any given land. Knowing this, Kadira had to question exactly where Inuyasha had been. Surely he couldn’t have kept himself hidden all these years by himself. That, more than any other reason, was why those who knew of the Hanyou’s existence had long ago assumed him dead. Indeed, it was a mystery she’d love to know the answer to and yet did not feel it her place to question the Hanyou further. Suffice to say, Inuyasha was alive and, maybe not well, but he was on the mend. In the end, that’s all the old miko needed to know. 

Shaking her head as if to dispel the questions from it, Kadira turned her kind brown eyes to the mistrustful ones looking back at her. “Well, if it’s really been that long, then you must be starving. I’ll have the cook prepare something at once.”

“-Keh, go ahead, but if you think I’m drinkin’ any more of that damn tea, then you got another thing comin’.” 

Getting up from her seat, Kadira only smiled once again while patting Inuyasha’s leg on her way to the door. Once again, the Hanyou found himself straining to hear what was being said, but the hushed voices were too distant. Still, one thing was pretty clear, judging by the aura coming from outside his room, there were at least three pretty powerful Youkai within a fairly close proximity. Even if he could get past Kadira, the Hanyou knew he’d never have the strength to make it through the rest of them, at least, not yet. 

Returning to the room, Kadira found Inuyasha still sitting up in bed, his arms folded across his chest with his hands tucked within the sleeves of his sleeping gown. Head slightly bent, Kadira could not see the Hanyou’s eyes for all the silvery-white hair floating before his face. But even so, the miko could see Inuyasha was deep in thought over something, so much so that when she spoke, he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. “The food will take a few minutes to prepare. Do you think you feel well enough to bathe on your own in the meantime?”

Looking up, Inuyasha scowled. “You sayin’ I stink?”

“No. But you’ve not had a proper bath since Lord Sesshomaru bathed you over four days ago.”

Now, that did get the Hanyou’s attention. “Wait . . . what?”

“That’s when my Lord brought you home.”

Cheeks coloring a lovely shade of pink, Inuyasha felt a whole new sense of unease slipping down his spine. “Are you tellin’ me that my bastard of a brother bathed me?”

Nodding, Kadira answered, “Yes, I believe that is what happened.”

“Oh gods, I think I’m gonna be sick.” And truly, Inuyasha thought he might just vomit at any moment. “Oh, fuck no.” This was just a new and completely unjustified form of humiliation for the Hanyou. To have been in such a vulnerable position . . . to have been at the mercy of the one being on this planet who’d love nothing more than to flay his Hanyou ass twenty ways to Sunday . . .

“Inuyasha,” Kadira’s voice was laced with worry at the green cast the Hanyou’s face had taken. 

Looking up, Inuyasha’s eyes were large and round. “Don’t you get it? I was unconscious and . . . and that fuckin’ asshole, he could of done . . . “

”Could have done what? What exactly are you so concerned about? Lord Sesshomaru is your brother and he was simply cleaning - “

”He is not just a brother! Brother’s don’t beat the shit outta each other. Brother’s protect, they don’t . . . they don’t . . . “ Placing his head in his hands, Inuyasha felt the exhaustion pulling at him once again as his mind recalled Kagome and Souta’s relationship. Sure, they bickered and fought with one another, but at the end of the day, there was love. Kagome never would have called Souta half the vile, poisonous names Sesshomaru had spouted out over the years. She’d never have made her little brother feel as if he wasn’t good enough to breathe the very air around them. And she’d never have truly tried to hurt him. No, if he’d learned anything from Kagome and Souta’s relationship, it was that older siblings protected their younger ones. They sure as hell didn’t try and tear them limb from limb. Reaching a hand around, Inuyasha subconsciously began rubbing the area where Sesshomaru’s fist had found its way through his body, not once, but twice. No matter how well the flesh healed, the wound would always remain. 

Knowing that Sesshomaru had been the one to bathe him made Inuyasha feel incredibly dirty and he knew that no matter how pained and exhausted he may be, neither heaven nor earth would keep him from the bath now. Raising his head with determination, Inuyasha ignored the concerned look in Kadira’s eyes. “Forget I said anything. Just . . . yeah, a bath sounds good.”

“Are you sure you’re strong enough? I don’t want you taxing yourself too much just yet if you’re not ready.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Nodding once, Kadira shuffled off towards the bathroom and soon enough, Inuyasha heard the sound of falling water. With the miko off starting his bath, Inuyasha grit his teeth while inching his way towards the side of the bed. By the time Kadira got back, he’d managed to swing his thin legs over the edge, unfortunately, it appeared as if Kadira had multiplied once again and instead of seeing one old miko, three hazy forms of her now appeared before his spinning head. Still, Inuyasha was not to be deterred and soon enough, his feet were firmly planted on the plush carpeting below while his body swayed precariously above. 

“Please, let me help - “

Batting away Kadira’s outstretched hand, Inuyasha growled a warning. “I said I’m fine. I don’t need no help walkin’ across the damn room.”

Raising disbelieving eyebrows, Kadira only scoffed. “Is that so? Then why don’t I just have a seat and enjoy the mockery you’re about to make out of yourself.”

“Why don’t you just do that wench!” and without further preamble, Inuyasha took his first step and with it, almost found his fragile Hanyou ass sitting on the floor. Only Kadira’s hands grabbing his shoulder kept him upright and panting with effort. “Foolish Hanyou, at this rate all you’ll accomplish is prolonging your healing.”

Inuyasha wanted to pull away yet again, but he had to face the bitter fact that he just wasn’t stable enough yet. Looking over at the ancient woman yet again, the Hanyou simply couldn’t believe he’d been reduced to hanging on to an old woman simply to walk across a room. 

Inuyasha’s skeptical look was not lost upon the miko and Kadira gave a humorous laugh as she pulled his body tighter towards her own. “I can’t say we’ll brake any speed records getting to the bath, but at least you’ll wind up there in one piece.”

“Yeah? Or maybe we’ll both fall down and I’ll land on your decrepit old ass.”

“Truly, I don’t look forward to a broken hip at my age, so we’ll both just have to be a little careful.” Tightening her grip on Inuyasha’s frame, Kadira allowed the Hanyou to lean into her own body, acting like a counterbalance to her charge’s swaying form. 

It might not have been pretty and it might have seemed like an eternity to both of them, but eventually, Kadira delivered the Hanyou safely to the bathroom, sitting his shaking frame down upon the edge of the tub before straightening her stiff back. Glancing skeptically between the panting Hanyou and the steaming water, Kadira asked, “Do you want any help getting in?”

“Get out, ya old pervert. I can manage gettin’ undressed just fine.”

“If you insist,” Kadira huffed, “but just so you know, I’m going to leave the door cracked to make sure you don’t wind up falling asleep and drowning yourself.” At the Hanyou’s round eyes, Kadira could only sigh. “I promise I won’t look in on you, so stop your worrying.”

Pulling his eyes away, Inuyasha’s blush only deepened from one of embarrassment to shame. He’d never been comfortable with nudity in front of others. In a world where he felt constantly under attack, being in the buff made him feel even more vulnerable than usual. The current dilapidated condition of his body only made the situation worse. Besides, who’d really wanna see a Hanyou’s body on their best day, let alone now?

Feeling how uncomfortable the silence now seemed, Kadira made to leave. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the next room. I placed a fresh set of clothes on the sink for you when you’re done.” Seeing how the Hanyou still kept a tight grip on the cotton shirt he wore, Kadira knew Inuyasha wouldn’t make a move to undress until she’d left the room and so with nothing left to say, she did just that, leaving the door open a crack as she moved back into the bedroom to sit and wait for the Hanyou’s food to arrive. 

Once he heard the barely audible creak of the bathroom door, Inuyasha raised his eyes from the marbled floor. Then, and only then, did he look around the beautiful bathroom he was sitting in, and, if he hadn’t believed Sesshomaru’s story before, he did now. Inuyasha had been a frequent visitor to Kagome’s time and had been shocked and awed by what he’d seen. To simply be able to turn a knob on a wall and have both hot and cold water come out. Not to mention the toilet. At the time, the Hanyou hadn’t known enough to be embarrassed when Kagome’s mom had come in and told him in no uncertain terms that he had to stop pressing the lever to flush the contraption or else their water bill was going to be sky high the following pay period. Still, he’d loved peeing into that round object, if only to flush it and watch as the water swirled and drained away. Where it went, Inuyasha didn’t have a clue. 

Now, as he sat on the edge of a pool of steaming hot water, Inuyasha’s shaky, tattered claws began unbuttoning the shirt he’d been stupidly clinging to only moments before. All the while his large, amber eyes scanned the marvel that was this room. “-Keh, figures Sesshomaru would have the fanciest pissin’ spot around,” Inuyasha grumbled as he finally undid the last button, only to grunt in pain while pulling the piece of fabric from his body. Sucking in a deep breath, the Hanyou rested a moment before tackling the pants, which surprisingly were easier to remove since he only needed to lift his hips slightly and the things fell off of their own accord. 

Fully naked and somehow standing on his own, Inuyasha took a final glance at the partially cracked door before turning to get into the bath. But as his body moved, his eyes caught on the large mirror spanning the opposite side of the room. With a hushed gasp, the Hanyou could only stare at the unrecognizable figure it reflected. The bruising and healing wounds he’d been expecting, what he hadn’t was just how thin and bereft his figure had become. As gently as possibly, Inuyasha raised a hand to his chest, feeling each and every rib as it poked through flesh that seemed barely thick enough to cover the bone beneath. Looking down past his emaciated waist, the Hanyou could easily see and feel each and every bone comprising his pelvis and hips. Not an inch of fat or muscle left to his name after the months of torture his beloved brother had put him through prior to the final assault upon his body. 

Clenching his teeth, Inuyasha fought back the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since waking up in this nightmare. God’s, and the bastard expects me to believe he doesn’t wanna hurt me anymore, Inuyasha bitterly thought. Shaking away the pain clenching at his heart, the Hanyou turned his eyes from the mirror and began the arduous climb into the steaming water below. Once seated, Inuyasha gave himself a moment to regain his senses before relaxing into the soothing warmth. Finding a washcloth and soap nearby, the half-breed began carefully lathering his skin, all the while his thoughts centered on his perfect brother. This has to be some kind of trap, Inuyasha mused, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out just what his brother hoped to gain by it. Well, besides the obvious choice of mentally torturing the Hanyou further. Perhaps that was it. Maybe Sesshomaru had gotten bored with constantly beating the crap out of him and decided that it would be infinitely more fun to earn the stupid Hanyou’s trust only to betray him later. Placing his head in his hands, Inuyasha thought that didn’t really fit with Sesshomaru’s personality either. His brother may be an ice-cold bastard, but for the most part, he was pretty direct about what he wanted; Inuyasha beaten and bloody. Also, there was the fact that Bakusen’O had promised that he wouldn’t release him until Sesshomaru had changed. But could he really trust a demon tree he’d just met? Then again, the tree had kept him for five hundred years, so could you really say that he’d just met Bakusen’O? 

Throwing his head back, Inuyasha let his hands fall into the water, creating a loud splash as he grunted, “This is too damn confusing.”

“Inuyasha, is everything all right?” 

Rubbing his temples, Inuyasha inwardly groaned, of course the old bat had heard his little outburst. The wench might be old as the hills, but evidently her hearing was just as spry as ever. “Stop your fussin’. I’m fine.”

Beyond the door, Inyasha heard the muffled sound of another voice and swiveled the ears upon his head to listen closer, only to feel the blood freeze within his veins as he realized Sesshomaru was just beyond the door having a small disagreement with Kadira.

“You left him alone?”

“My lord, I believe your brother could use a little privacy, he seemed more than capable - “

”He is still badly injured,” Sesshomaru’s voice lowered with his displeasure, making Inuyasha unconsciously scoot further down into the water. “He is not yet strong enough to be left by himself.”

“My lord, please don’t - “ But Kadira’s words fell on indifferent ears as Sesshomaru pushed the door to the bathroom open, his tall, lean form striding confidently towards a now nearly hysterical Hanyou. 

“Inuyasha - “

”What in the hell do ya think your doin’!” In a move that betrayed every pained muscle in his body, Inuyasha fairly threw himself to the opposite side of the bath, as far away from his menacing brother as possible. At the same time, he pulled himself down into the water, pulling his knees up to his chest as his chin barely skirted the surface. Ears tucked deep into his soaking hair, Inuyasha’s wide and fearful eyes stared up towards Sesshomaru. 

For the DaiYoukai, it wasn’t so much the Hanyou’s words, but the fear lacing them that stopped all forward motion. And it wasn’t just the fear in Inuyasha’s voice, but the near terror being produced by the boy’s Youkai. The air was pungent with it and Sesshomaru had absolutely no idea why. 

Keeping his voice as calm as possible, Sesshomaru asked, “Inuyasha, what has upset you so?”

What kind of a question was that? The fucking asshole was standing in front of him while Inuyasha lay naked in a pool of water. What part of that scenario was he supposed to be okay with? But all Inuyasha managed was a brief, “Get the fuck out!”

“I fail to see - “

”I’m fuckin’ naked in here! Get out!” Shit, Inuyasha felt like he’d just sliced open his chest and laid his soul out for his brother to stomp all over. 

But Sesshomaru really did fail to see the importance of his little brother’s outburst. “I do not see what the big deal is. I have seen you in only your flesh before. Although you were unconscious at the time, we bathed together when I first brought you home only a few days ago.”

Sure, Kadira had said as much earlier, but hearing how nonchalantly Sesshomaru spoke about Inuyasha being so completely exposed and vulnerable to whatever his vicious brother had in mind . . . “You think that makes this better?”

“What I think is that you have nothing I haven’t already seen before and that you are in no condition to be left in such a precarious position without some type of supervision.”

Now shaking with anger and frustration, Inuyasha could only glare. “I am not a child. I’ve lived through worse shit than this and I can damn well take care of myself!”

“My Lord, Inuyasha’s food has arrived. Perhaps we could give him a bit of privacy so that he can get out of the bath and dressed once again.” Poor Kadira could see the Hanyou’s dismay, why couldn’t Sesshomaru?

Ignoring the major meaning behind Kadira’s words, Sesshomaru chose to latch on to the fact that the food had arrived. “Kadira is correct, it is time to get out and eat.”

“Fine, I’ll get out when you leave.”

Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn’t the only one getting frustrated. “Cease this at once. Your body is not strong enough. You could easily slip and fall only to injure yourself further. Do not be so proud as to not ask for assistance when you are in need.”

Inuyasha was incredulous. “You think this is all about my pride?” Letting out a heartbreaking laugh, the Hanyou could only shake his head. “I ain’t got enough pride left to worry about, Sesshomaru.”

“If not pride, then what is it?” Again, the DaiYoukai found himself at an utter loss. 

“What part of, I AM NAKED, do you not understand?”

“Foolishness. Utter foolishness. Now, come closer to the edge and I will help lift you out.”

He hadn’t thought it possible in the warm water, but Inuyasha felt his body temperature drop and soon he was shivering uncontrollably, his voice barely above a whisper as he responded, “No way in hell.”

Narrowing his eyes at what he saw as sheer stubbornness, Sesshomaru began walking closer to the tub. “If you do not come to me, then you force me to come to you.” 

Inuyasha never had a chance and his body froze as he watched his brother raise one leg and then another as he stepped into the bath, the water moving out in small waves and ripples as Sesshomaru closed the distance between himself and the unmoving Hanyou before him. Reaching down, the DaiYoukai’s clawed hands began making their way towards Inuyasha’s frail body and it was only when he felt the skin of his brother against his own that Inuyasha realized the full horror of the situation. “Don’t touch me!”

“Inuyasha, I warned you - “

”Don’t you fuckin’ touch me!”

Steeling his grip, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha’s demand and began pulling his brother out of the water, only to have the Hanyou begin thrashing and kicking like a wild beast. “Inuyasha, you must stop - “

But Inuyasha wasn’t listening; couldn’t listen. All the Hanyou could feel was utter terror. As far as the half-breed was concerned, his body was under attack. Without thought, Inuyasha began clawing and tearing at the thing he feared, his own tattered claws barely marking the surface of the DaiYoukai’s skin with anything more than a small, indented line. And yet, it mattered not what little damage he was inflicting; only the deep, instinctual need to protect himself.

Sesshomaru stared on in disbelief as Inuyasha splashed too and fro, heedless of his own injury or safety. Already the DaiYoukai could see deep bruising settling in where his own hands clamped down upon his little brother’s skin. Knowing that if this kept up, Inuyasha would inevitably wind up breaking something, or worse, Sesshomaru pulled the Hanyou completely out of the water, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha’s body in an attempt to still the boy’s rising panic. But all that did was make Inuyasha feel even more trapped and near feral screams of terror were soon piercing both Sesshomaru and Kadira’s ears as the sound echoed through the bathroom. 

Rarely had the Lord of the West ever felt so utterly helpless. No amount of soothing words nor assurances of safety seemed to have any affect whatsoever on the Hanyou still thrashing within his hold. Afraid to let go lest Inuyasha try and run, hurting himself further, Sesshomaru’s mind scrambled for an answer only to hear his inner Youkai roaring within his own head. In an instant of clarity, he shut down his mind, letting his instincts and Youkai take over. Earlier, in an attempt at calming his little brother, Sesshomaru had pushed down his Youkai, suppressing its power to appear less threatening, but now he let it loose. Only this time it did not sing with hatred or malice, but calming protection. It was the same power he’d radiated only a day before when Inuyasha had first begun stirring from his long slumber. 

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru waited as the seconds ticked by and as each one passed, slowly did the Hanyou’s movements still, his muscles easing until the frail body hung limply within the DaiYoukai’s grasp. Soon, the howls screaming from Inuyasha’s throat turned into whimpers of submission - soft cries of painful distress unconsciously begging for help. Inwardly, Sesshomaru’s moment of prideful success at having settled Inuyasha vanished into fresh waves of guilt. This had been his fault, all of it. He’d ignored the Hanyou’s wishes and failed to fully comprehend the depth of Inuyasha’s distrust and fear. Once again, he’d hurt his brother. 

Growling at his own stupidity, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha tense at the anger his Hanyou self felt radiating from the DaiYoukai. Instantly, the Lord of the West pushed his own private thoughts aside, focusing on keeping both his Youkai and voice nothing but comforting. Lifting Inuyasha’s body up further, Sesshomaru cradled the small from within his arms; heedless of the soaking wetness he carried with it. Turning, Sesshomaru began making his way from the bath, only looking up to see Kadira’s stunned form as he placed his feet firmly on the marble floor below. 

“Lady Kadira, I require a towel.”

Peeling her arthritic hand away from the doorframe it was currently clutching, Kadira took a deep and cleansing breath, ignoring the powerful aura Sesshomaru was emitting. “Yes, my Lord,” was simply said before the miko shuffled forwards, grabbing a large, fluffy towel. Without further command, she reached up, running the towel over the Hanyou’s soaking hair before grabbing a fresh towel to pat along the flesh she was able to see. With that done, the miko moved towards the bedroom, turning down the fresh sheets in preparation for the Hanyou’s return. 

Ignoring his own soaking clothes, Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha into the bedroom, all the while continuing to make soothing growls from deep within his body; all things geared towards Inuyasha’s baser instincts. Laying the dazed looking Hanyou down on the bed, Sesshomaru quickly pulled out a fresh pair of pants and dressed his little brother, all the while hearing small whines from the limp form. Only when this was done did the DaiYoukai attend to himself; stripping off his clothes, heedless of his own nakedness in front of Kadira as she stood off to the side, holding a fresh robe in her hands. Offering no words of thanks, Sesshomaru wrapped the fabric around his lean form before returning to Inuyasha’s side. Staring down at the body lying within the bed, it was easy to see the physical damage already forming on Inuyasha’s limbs. Deep purple splotches covered the Hanyou’s biceps while blood leaked from claws that had been further ripped in their futile attempt at injuring the DaiYoukai. 

With a heavy sigh, Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers carding through wet strands of silvery-white hair as he pushed it from the Hanyou’s face. “What am I to do, little brother?” 

In all her years of service to the Lord of the Western Lands, Kadira had never heard his voice sound so defeated. “My Lord - “

Stiffening, Sesshomaru schooled his face back into an icy mask of indifference, all the while internally scolding himself at having forgotten that Kadira was even still in the room. “Yes miko.”

“My Lord, it is imperative that Inuyasha eat something. I fear he is too weak and this earlier outburst has done nothing to improve that situation.”

Glancing back at his nearly comatose brother, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. But in order to do that, he’d need to wake Inuyasha from the state he’d placed him in. And in that waking, Sesshomaru had no guarantee that the Hanyou wouldn’t become distressed all over again. Even so, the DaiYoukai was tired of Kadira’s presence. “Leave us.”

Staring from her Lord to the Hanyou laying in the bed, Kadira’s response was slower than what Sesshomaru would have liked and his eyes were just beginning to narrow when the miko finally answered, “As you wish, my Lord. Inuyasha’s food is here in the corner. The soup should still be warm and he needs to eat as much of it as possible.” Feeling like she’d done just about as much as she could, Kadira bowed and began making her way out of the room, her body sagging with stress and age as she shut the door behind her. A brief glance at the sated faces of the guards in the hall let Kadira know the Hanyou hadn’t been the only one to feel the power of Lord Sesshomaru’s Youkai.

With the old miko gone, Sesshomaru began pulling back his Youkai, drawing it deep within his soul while sitting motionless on the bed beside his brother. Briefly, he thought about standing on the other side of the room so as not to distress Inuyasha by his proximity, but if the Hanyou began thrashing about once again, Sesshomaru wanted to be near enough to prevent further self trauma. And so, the Lord of the West sat, his body still as the grave while his golden eyes remained fixed upon those of his little brother; watching for any signs of distress as the boy came back to his senses. Thankfully, as awareness began filtering into Inuyasha’s eyes, sanity was there as well.

Once again, Inuyasha felt as if he were awakening from a deep fog. Only this time, it wasn’t complete blackness his mind was stirring from, but a thick blanket of peaceful gray. Blinking, Inuyasha’s heavily lashed eyelids fluttered, his mind drawing into sharp focus as it tried recalling what exactly was going on. And just like before, flashes of memory blinked through the Hanyou’s mind in rapid succession, bringing with it all the fear and anxiety the original scene had. Only this time, there was a lingering feeling deep within his soul, a feeling of safety, of protection. It mattered not that his brain told him the emotion had to be false, only that it was deeply rooted within the very fabric of his bones. And as such, the feeling combined with the utter exhaustion and physical pain to create a state of sated lethargy. In short, Inuyasha didn’t think he could raise a single finger, not even if his very soul depended on it. And, looking up into the stony eyes of his brother, the Hanyou imagined that was exactly what was at stake. 

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha tried saying something - anything, but he found his lips barely moved and only a small pant passed through their narrow opening. 

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru questioned. The Hanyou appeared to be fully awake, but unable or unwilling to make even the slightest movement. But Sesshomaru had seen the fleeting emotions sweeping through Inuyasha’s eyes, telling him that his little brother did not suffer any form of memory loss. “Inuyasha, are you well?”

Inside his head, the Hanyou scoffed at his brother’s question. Am I well? What kind of shit was that? Of course I’m not fuckin’ well! If I were, do you think I’d still be sittin’ here? But all that proved too much for Inuyasha to relate and instead he merely panted, “W . . . what did y-you do to m-me?”

Everything in Sesshomaru’s being told him to reach forward and comfort his brother, but he refrained, unsure as to how Inuyasha would interpret such an action. And so, he remained, unmoving as he answered, “Tell me how you feel.”

Bastard, answerin’ a question with a question. On reflex and sheer principal alone, Inuyasha wanted to immediately tell his brother to go to hell. But upon closer inspection, the Hanyou had to wonder exactly how he did feel. To be sure, he felt exhausted and there was a dull pain radiating from almost every part of his body. But at the same time, Inuyasha felt a deep and overriding sense of peace and calm. Something he had no conceivable right feeling given his current location and predicament. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha finally concluded that even if he’d been capable of uttering more than a few words, there was no way he could place those feelings into any context that sounded right. And so, in the end, all the Hanyou uttered was a quiet, “Tired.”

Sensing there was more, but knowing he’d already pushed his little brother beyond his limits, Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. They could discuss what happened in the bath and the underlying reasons behind it later, when Inuyasha was in better condition. For now, Kadira was right, the Hanyou needed to eat. Glancing towards the tray in the corner, Sesshomaru asked, “Can you eat something?”

Without permission, Inuyasha’s stomach gave a deep growl at the idea of food. Unfortunately, the rest of his body wasn’t in as much agreement. Managing a small shake of his head, the Hanyou managed to say, “Can’t lift arms.”

Not saying a word, Sesshomaru stood and made his way to the waiting soup. Inuyasha had said he couldn’t lift his arms, not that he didn’t want to eat. Grabbing the bowl, the DaiYoukai walked back towards the bed, sitting further up and within arms reach of the Hanyou’s head and mouth. By now the soup was at best, lukewarm, and soon Sesshomaru was pushing the edge of the silverware against Inuyasha’s pink lips, all the while receiving a glare which could only be termed incredulous. 

Ignoring the Hanyou’s disbelieving eyes, Sesshomaru only stated, “You need to eat,” before pushing the spoon through narrowly parted lips, depositing the nourishing fluid into Inuyasha’s mouth. “Now, swallow.”

Feeling the silverware clink against his teeth before pulling out, Inuyasha closed his lips, ignoring the fear that this too could be drugged, the Hanyou swallowed the warm fluid, struggling not to cough as it ran down his raw and scratchy throat. 

As soon as Inuyasha had swallowed the first spoonful successfully, he found another at the ready and mechanically opened his lips, greedy for another taste of the delicious brew. All the while, neither spoke and Inuyasha remained blissfully ignorant of what the scene was doing to his brother. In the end, it was a testament to the DaiYoukai’s amazing ability to conceal emotions. Although his outer appearance was one of bored apathy, internally Sesshomaru was anything but. Inside, his Youkai was howling with a need he had never felt before and the Lord of the West was positive that feeding his little brother should in no way increase the flow of blood to his cock. The innocent motions of the Hanyou opening his mouth, exposing those slight fangs, and then watching as the muscles of Inuyasha’s throat worked to move the fluid ever downwards should absolutely not be making his heart race. 

In no time at all, the soup was gone. With a full tummy, the stress of the day took its toll on Inuyasha and soon his eyelids fluttered closed for the last time. With no one to witness, Sesshomaru let his exterior shell crack, the sheer look of want clearly echoing through his golden eyes. Had the young Hanyou been awake, he’d have surely shrunk away from the intense emotion shining within the DaiYoukai’s orbs. 

Setting the now empty bowl upon a nearby table, Sesshomaru continued staring at the peaceful face before him, all the while trying to reason through the continued thrumming of his heady pulse. Keeping a steady ear and eye towards the Hanyou’s breathing and heart rate, he let his hand wander; lightly skimming along a thin jaw before ghosting down Inuyasha’s long neck. Underneath his fingers, Sesshomaru marveled at the baby soft skin. In the past he’d often thought his brother’s penchant for getting maimed a sure sign of weakness, but the perfection of the Hanyou’s healing abilities spoke to an inner strength many pure blooded Youkai would kill for. Turning his hand over, the Lord of the West’s knuckles brushed along the hallow of his little brother’s neck, his claws lingering ever downward until contacting a smooth nipple which quickly hardened under Sesshomaru’s continued ministrations. Only upon hearing the slightly quickened pace of the Hanyou’s heart did he stop, reluctantly pulling his hand away as he reached down, retrieving the blankets huddled around Inuyasha’s waist and bringing them up to nestle below the half-breed’s chin. Soon enough, Inuyasha’s heart rate settled back down into deep slumber. 

As the hours ticked by, Sesshomaru remained where he was; eyes fixed on the steady rise and fall of his little brother’s chest while his own Youkai settled contentedly within his soul. Never in his life had the Lord of the West felt so at peace, and yet at the same time, so very uncertain. Inuyasha was an enigma in every way possible. His little brother was a half-breed and yet held more strength than Youkai three times his age. Yet despite that strength, there was an underlying fragility and Sesshomaru was only now beginning to understand how very breakable the Hanyou was. Loud, brash, unapologetic, determined . . . all this and more described the being before him, and all of it wrapped in one of the most tempting packages the DaiYoukai had ever seen. 

By the time dawn was once again threatening on the horizon, Sesshomaru had come to a conclusion that should have both disgusted and frightened him in equal measure, and yet, the idea conjured no such emotion. Instead, the realization that he wanted much more than a brotherly relationship with one of his last remaining relatives gave the DaiYoukai an odd sense of completeness. 

As easy as that, Sesshomaru came to terms with what he wanted, but the same question remained; how to go about getting it? Forcing the Hanyou was absolutely out of the question. Sesshomaru was tired of Inuyasha fearing him all the time. There was a delicate balance to willingly submitting and doing so out of abject terror. True, he was drawn to the Hanyou’s strength, but Sesshomaru also wanted Inuyasha to come to see him as his protector, to trust that he would be there if and or when the young Hanyou got in over his head. In short, Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to need him - him and no other. But through his very own actions, the Lord of the West had set the Hanyou’s life up so that would be nearly impossible. Inuyasha had grown up learning that he could count on no one but himself. 

Frowning, Sesshomaru had to finally concede that there simply was no conceivable scenario where Inuyasha depended on him and him alone, at least not in the foreseeable future. To get the Hanyou’s trust, Sesshomaru would have to let him go, at least a little. 

Deep in his own thoughts, Sesshomaru barely heard the gentle knock on the door, however, Jaken’s Youkai was impossible to mistake and soon he found himself uttering a simple, “Enter.”

With his eyes still fixated upon Inuyasha’s sleeping form, Sesshomaru only listened as Jaken spoke, “Pardon me for intruding, my Lord, but the guards have informed me that Lord Kouga is waiting to speak with you.”

With his bulging eyes firmly settled upon the floor, Jaken missed the lightening quick spark of an idea as it flitted its way across the DaiYoukai’s face. “Lord Kouga is here?”

“Yes. Please forgive me, I told that worthless wolf that you were busy, but he insisted - “

”Silence. Wake Lady Kadira at once and have her come into this room. Kouga can wait in the study.”

“O-of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Your faithful servant will do - Ouch!” Standing upright, Jaken began rubbing the quickly forming lump on his head while an empty soup bowl rolled to a halt nearby. Scurrying from the room, Jaken’s voice faded but continued its simpering cadence, “Yes! At once. Jaken will take care of . . . “ Sesshomaru let the voice fade from his consciousness, a new smirk forming upon his lips. True, he didn’t really like the idea of sharing his little brother with anyone, but perhaps allowing the Hanyou someone he thought of as a friend, someone whom was already mated and therefore posed no true threat to the stake the DaiYoukai was making. With his smirk threatening to form into an all-out smile, Sesshomaru reached a clawed hand forward, stroking his brother’s still bruised cheek. “Do not worry, Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru will do what is necessary.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I love Kouga. Oddly, he wasn't my favorite Inuyasha character so maybe I should say I love writing my version of Kouga.

Pacing the large study, Lord Kouga found his tired blue eyes scanning over the same territory. How many times had he been made to wait in this very room? Running a frustrated hand through his silky brown hair, the wolf Youkai thought the number to be far too high, and yet he continued doing it. Sucking in a deep breath, Kouga let all the air from his lungs go in one large exhale, floppping down into an oversized chair as the oxygen left his lungs with an audible, “Damn it mutt.” Arms splayed out on top of the chair’s armrests, long legs set wide in front of him, Kouga scrunched his form down into the cushion cradling his ass. Inside his head, his mind was wandering down familiar territory. Territory he’d thought he’d put to rest over a century ago. But ever since the Wolf King had thought he’d caught the familiar scent of one InuHanyou mutt, his mind had been mired in the past. 

Recent days had found Kouga lost in thought, and on more than one occasion, Ayame had to physically slap him to rouse the distracted Youkai from his musings. But at the end of the day, his long past relationship with the half-breed whom dared think himself the equal of any purebred Youkai, was the reason why he was sitting here for the umpteenth time, waiting for the perfect Lord of the West to grace him with his presence. Although he wasn’t exactly sure why, Kouga had long ago figured out that the only reason Lord Sesshomaru tolerated his continued verbal lack of respect, along with his penchant for foul language, was deeply rooted in whatever relationship the DaiYoukai had had with his little brother, Inuyasha. Oh, Kouga was well aware that Lord Sesshomaru had been nothing but cruel to Inuyasha, but the past few centuries had given the Wolf King reason’s to think that the great DaiYoukai’s attitude towards his brother had changed. Which was odd considering Inuyasha had been dead for well over four hundred years. Or, was it five hundred? Truthfully, Kouga had no idea, nor did he know how the Hanyou had met his end. All the Wolf King really knew was that he hadn’t seen or heard any mention of the half-breed in centuries, and with the way society was now, all Youkai (mixed blood or no) were both known and catalogued. It was an essential move that had been made about one hundred and fifty years ago. 

You see, Youkai populations had indeed begun dwindling and soon it was clear which species was on the fast track for world domination. Sure, Youkai were stronger, longer lived, and more vicious in their nature, but what they also were was poor breeders, although not for lack of trying. For whatever reason’s, the gods had seen fit to decrease the fertility of Youkai and increase that of humans. Hence, humans had sheer numbers on their side, something Youkai could never compete with. And so, the most powerful Youkai put their differences aside and began formulating a plan. By that time, almost all of the lesser Youkai had been destroyed, making their task of integration into human society much easier as the more powerful Youkai had the ability to mask who they were and for those not possessing that ability, the tricky fox Youkai had provided the means for concealment. 

For all of Inuyasha’s abilities, Kouga seriously doubted the half-breed would be able to mask his own Youkai by himself. In short, there was nowhere for Inuyasha to hide. Besides, hiding from the world had never been what the Hanyou was about. Once, Kouga had stupidly asked Lord Sesshomaru if he knew what had happened to Inuyasha. Truthfully, he hadn’t expected an answer and had been surprised when Sesshomaru had quietly answered, “The Hanyou is at peace.” Well, if that didn’t sound like a declaration of eternal slumber, Kouga didn’t know what did.

Sliding down deeper into the comfort of his chair, Kouga allowed himself that brief sense of loss when he thought of his mutt-face friend and rival. He’d loved taunting the Hanyou. Of course he’d never have admitted it at the time, but he’d relished the fact that the two of them were so equal in both abilities and power. Fighting with Inuyasha was always a thrill. The mutt was one of the few Youkai who could give as good as he got, both physically and verbally. Even after all these years, Kouga felt the weight of his sadness at the loss of such a creature. “Half-breed or not, you were one tough son of a bitch,” Kouga muttered, then laughed when he thought of just how ludicrous those words actually were. After all, if Inuyasha had literally been a son of a bitch, then he wouldn’t be a half-breed at all. 

Shaking his head of the image of obscenely ridiculous puppydog ears sitting atop a head of silvery white, Kouga launched himself from the chair he’d found so comfortable and stalked towards one of the many windows the room held. Staring out onto the city below, the Wolf King reprimanded himself for getting so lost in the past. What he needed to do was focus on the here and now. Kouga only wished the here and now weren’t filled with bickering Youkai fighting over every last scrap of territory they could get their claws into. 

Scowling, Kouga threw up his hands. “Sesshomaru, where the fuck are you - “ In an instant, Kouga felt the wind leave his chest, his nostrils flaring as the Lord of the West walked through the door, not bothering to mask the heavy scent of InuHanyou clinging to his clothes. 

“Inu-yasha . . . “ Kouga breathed before recklessly launching himself at the DaiYoukai.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking with purpose, Sesshomaru made his way through the halls of his penthouse wearing not but the bathrobe he’d donned the night before. True, even if he’d changed and not covered Inuyasha’s scent with his own, the smell of his little brother would have been easy enough for the Wolf King to detect, but the perverse side of the great Lord of the West found pleasure in overwhelming Kouga’s senses. Given how coated he was in the sweet scent of InuHanyou, the Wolf King would have no doubts as to what the DaiYoukai was hiding. 

With a haughty air bordering on pure arrogance, Sesshomaru swung the doors of his study wide, allowing the cloying scent of his brother easy access to the wolf Youkai within. The suddenly ashen face of Lord Kouga didn’t disappoint, nor did the wolf’s instinctual attack, an attack easily dodged by someone of the DaiYoukai’s abilities. 

With Kouga’s neck firmly grasped within one outstretched clawed hand, Sesshomaru had the rare pleasure of releasing a small amount of his poison, just enough to make the air sizzle with it’s intent. Narrowing his magenta stripped eyelids, Sesshomaru kept his gaze cold. “Take hold of yourself, Wolf.”

But all Kouga could do was smell the Hanyou, and not only that, he could clearly make out the near hysterical fear clinging to the mutt’s scent. “Bastard,” Kouga seethed through his constricted wind pipe. “What have you done with him?”

Squeezing his hand just a little more, Sesshomaru let the pressure speak his threat. “The Hanyou is mine. I shall do with him as I will.”

Ignoring the smell of poison along with the increasing pressure around his neck, Kouga spat, “You sick fuck! Half-breed or not, he’s your brother.” Pulling his legs up, Kouga kicked out at the immovable force that was Lord Sesshomaru. “Where have you been keepin’ him all these years? What? You been beatin’ the shit out of ‘im for the past few centuries? God’s I can’t believe I’ve been workin’ for you all this time - “

”Silence!” Sesshomaru roared. In his mind, he knew this was where the conversation needed to go, but Kouga’s words regarding the intentions he had towards his little brother painfully constricted the DaiYoukai’s chest. Still, he needed to know just how loyal the wolf was to the Hanyou. “And if I say yes, what would you do?”

With a low and painful growl, Kouga’s sharp claws continued rending the flesh from Sesshomaru’s arms, trying with all his might to break the DaiYoukai’s grip. All the while, crimson drops of pure InuYoukai blood fell unheeded to the floor below. “I’ll fuckin’ kill you, asshole! That’s what I’ll do. You demented excuse for an older brother. I’ll - “

”Enough.” 

With a sudden jolt, Kouga’s ass hit the floor, his blue eyes staring both confusedly and wildly up at the calm Youkai above him. “What the hell?”

Face fixed in an apathetic mask, Sesshomaru looked disinterestedly upon the startled wolf Youkai. “Your assumptions are unfounded, Wolf King. This Sesshomaru has not been tormenting his younger brother all these years.”

Scrambling to his feet, Kouga’s first instinct was to immediately attack again. Had he been a few centuries younger, likely that thought would have won out. But the wolf was older now, and hopefully a little wiser. “Then explain what the hell is going on, because right now you reek of terrified InuHanyou.”

“If you have calmed sufficiently, then I shall convey the situation.”

Feeling his limbs still shaking, all Kouga could do was nod his head. “This is about as calm as I’m gettin’ so you better spill it.”

Not able to resist, Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and taunted, “Or you’ll do what, exactly?”

Letting loose yet another growl, Kouga sneered, “You tryin’ to pick a fight?”

“Not in the way you think, Wolf.”

By now, Kouga was just about at his breaking point. “Gods damn it, you arrogant, stuck up DaiYoukai jackass - “

”Ah, Inuyasha would be pleased with your assessment, I am certain of it.”

Snapping his mouth shut with an audible click, Kouga could only stand; eyes wide and disbelieving. For a moment, just a brief space in time, he’d actually seen the smallest of smiles flit across Lord Sesshomaru’s face. And not only that, Kouga was certain he heard more than a hint of amusement in the DaiYoukai’s voice. Slapping a hand to his forehead, the Wolf King could only mutter, “Dear gods, the world must be ending.”

Ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the chair Kouga had recently found so comfortable. “Do you wish to speak about my little brother, or not?”

A quick glance in the direction Lord Sesshomaru was pointing and Kouga shook his head. “Damn straight I wanna hear about the mutt, but I don’t think I can sit down. Not right now.”

“It is your choice.”

“Fine. Now, tell me where the fuck Inuyasha is and why you reek of his scent.”

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru thought about reprimanding the wolf. No one ordered the Lord of the West to do anything. But he’d seen what he wanted to earlier and found the thought of aggravating the Wolf King any further tiresome. “Inuyasha has recently come into my care.”

“Yeah? Well where in the hell was he been until now?”

“That, Wolf, is something you need not know.”

“Sesshomaru - “ Kouga’s growl was cut off.

”What is important is that the current condition of the Hanyou is poor. His injuries will take time to heal and until then, my brother is quite weak.”

Frowning, Kouga thought back to all the times he’d seen the mutt injured. In the end, all he could do was shake his head. “The mutt heals fast, he shouldn’t be down for too long.”

“Normally, you would be correct, but I am afraid that his last injuries were near fatal.”

“Oh? And just where did he get these injuries?” Both the look on his face and tone of his voice indicated Kouga already suspected the source of said damage. 

Figuring it was more of a rhetorical question anyway, Sesshomaru chose to once again ignore Kouga’s comments. “Although he is healing, Inuyasha’s Youkai is near exhaustion as is his body. Given his current condition, the Hanyou can not be left alone nor would he be able to properly defend himself.”

Kouga felt the acid in his stomach churn. For someone of the mutt’s strength to be so weakened . . . well, he knew exactly how pissed that would make him. “Fuck, the mutt must be about ready to crawl outta his own skin by now.”

“Indeed. That is a fair assessment of the situation.”

Watching the DaiYoukai carefully, Kouga noticed an ever so slight shift of Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes. Something he only saw when the Lord of the West was concealing information. Unfortunately, he knew enough about Sesshomaru to know that getting that information was damn near impossible. Drawing in a deep breath, the Wolf King crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes carefully devoid of anything close to judgment as he stated, “Look, I know you aren’t a real big group sharer and all, and if you don’t wanna tell me the whole story then there’s really not a damn thing I can do about it. But somehow I get the feelin’ there aren’t too many souls aware that the mutt is even still in the land of the livin’. And, if you’re tellin’ me, then I gotta think there’s a reason. So, for the sake of whatever you want me to do, Lord Sesshomaru, you need to be a little more forthcomin’ with the information.”

Kouga didn’t let the automatic narrowing of Sesshomaru’s eyes detour him, instead remaining steadfastly benign in his entire demeanor. Thankfully, his hard won patience paid off, at least, a little when Sesshomaru answered, “My brother remembers nothing of the past five hundred years. He questions my intentions.”

Now the Wolf King did snort his disbelief. “Yeah, I’ll bet that’s puttin’ it mildly.” Running a hand through his dark brown hair, Kouga moved forwards, finally taking that previously offered seat. Although he hadn’t had much experience with the Lord of the West when Inuyasha had been alive, what he had seen hadn’t inspired much beyond a healthy respect for the complete and total ass beating the DaiYoukai could easily put Kouga through. And, for a couple of centuries after the Hanyou’s disappearance, he’d seen precious little of the perfect InuYoukai, only rumors and tales which led Kouga to believe that staying out of Sesshomaru’s path was probably his healthiest option in life. But most of that had changed when the Council of Elders had first convened to discuss the ever-growing problem of “humanity”. Over the years he’d been working for the DaiYoukai, Kouga had come to respect Sesshomaru as both a leader and Youkai of great integrity. Perhaps honesty came easily due to the Lord of the West’s near unparalleled power. Sesshomaru had no reason for trickery. In short, the DaiYoukai always had the goods to back up the threats, and Sesshomaru always carried through on his threats. 

But now, looking up from his own slumped posture, Kouga found his eyes trained on someone different, someone who was both more and less than the leader of All the Asian Lands. Despite the confident air Lord Sesshomaru portrayed, the DaiYoukai was still a living creature and all sentient creations made mistakes, including the seemingly perfect Lord of the West. Kouga had a pretty good feeling Sesshomaru had finally figured out one of his greatest all time fuck-up’s - how he’d treated his little brother. Now, for all the unmitigated power the being before him possessed, Lord Sesshomaru found himself unable to convince a single InuHanyou that he no longer meant the half-breed harm. 

Leaning back in his chair, Kouga let the silence around the room hover, all the while his blue eyes taking in the silent figure before him. Sitting ramrod straight, silvery hair cascading around his ethereal body to gently land on the floor, Lord Sesshomaru sat like a picturesque god. Even the part in Sesshomaru’s robe dropped off to the side, revealing perfect alabaster skin slashed with magenta. Not for the first time did Kouga feel his heart beat just a little bit faster while in the presence of the Lord of the West. How Sesshomaru had remained unmated all these centuries, Kouga wasn’t really sure. Then again, the Wolf King doubted there were any Youkai worthy of such a role. 

Finally shaking his head, Kouga pulled himself from his thoughts. “Let me guess, mutt-face thinks you wanna kill him and take that damned sword.”

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch. “You will refrain from calling my brother such names as well as speaking so disrespectfully regarding my father’s fang.”

Waving a hand in the air, Kouga dismissed the reprimand. “Okay, whatever. Now, was I about right in my take on the situation?”

“It seems Inuyasha can barely tolerate my presence, let alone this Sesshomaru’s touch. Despite my every efforts to avoid distressing him further, that is all I seem to be able to accomplish.”

“No wonder the mu - “ Kouga heard the low growl, and amended, “-Inuyasha stinks of fear.”

“I find my little brother’s unease distressing.”

“Huh, took ya long enough.” At Sesshomaru’s empty face, Kouga could only sigh, knowing that was about as much admission of the DaiYoukai’s piss poor treatment of his own kin he was ever going to get. “Okay, so you don’t want Inuyasha practically pissin’ himself every time you’re in the same room. What do ya want me to do about it?”

Shifting slightly in his own chair, Sesshomaru completely ignored the increasingly large gap his actions left in his robe, revealing more muscular thigh than the Wolf King was entirely comfortable with. “I am not unaware of your previous relationship with Inuyasha. Although my understanding is that it was an antagonistic one, you do not hold his Hanyou status in a negative light.”

Kouga nodded his head. “Yeah, I kind of got over that the first time the mu - Inuyasha held his own against me.”

“If my sources are correct, the Hanyou not only held his own, but saved your pathetic Youkai life.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kouga’s blue orbs glinted in the light. “All a matter of opinion.” Sure, the Wolf King might respect the mutt, and if he were honest, Kouga even liked the Hanyou, but he’d be damned if he’d ever admit he owed Inuyasha anything. Kouga might not have been as powerful as Sesshomaru, but his pride was just about as potent. 

“Perhaps you are correct. Whatever the circumstances, they are between you and my brother. However, what you have just demonstrated is a rather unique sense of loyalty to Inuyasha. You would even court death from this Sesshomaru to protect him.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Kouga thought back to his earlier rash actions. At the time, he’d been overwhelmed by the smell of the mutt’s fear clinging to every fiber of the DaiYoukai’s being. Without a second thought, he’d stupidly attacked. Still, the Youkai’s pride would not be forsaken. “Who says I was courtin’ death?” 

“Foolish Wolf, you dared attack this Sesshomaru. What other outcome did you expect but death.”

Overconfident, Kouga crossed his arms, a look of defiance on his face. “Pretty sure of yourself, cocky bastard. I’ll have you know that I had no intention of losin’ to a stuck-up jackass like you.”

Truly, had it been almost any other Youkai in all the world saying those words to him, they’d have found their head cleanly disconnected from their neck before they could contemplate the stupidity of such a statement. But this was Kouga, King of the Wolf tribe and more importantly, the Youkai who Sesshomaru had personally kept close if only to remind him of the tenacity of his own, Inuyasha. Interestingly, both Kouga and Inuyasha used arrogant boasting as a crutch when they felt insecure or threatened. Kouga’s ridiculous rant was simply a cover for his own ill thought out actions, actions that could easily have resulted in an end to the wolf Youkai’s long life. 

Consequently, instead of a deadly energy whip zinging through the air, Lord Sesshomaru raised but a single brow, his voice unusually devoid of its typical cold malice as he responded, “Another matter of opinion, Lord Kouga, King of the Wolf Youkai Clan.”

“Sure, why not.” Shrugging his shoulders, Kouga came about as close to admitting defeat as he ever would. 

“Good. Now, if that is settled, the fact remains that you hold a certain regard for Inuyasha’s life which has rarely been shared by another.”

“Yeah, okay. So I don’t wanna see him hurt. God’s know that Hanyou went through enough bullshit in his life. It’s like kickin’ a wounded puppy.” With a wry grin on his face, Kouga amended, “Doesn’t mean I plan on bein’ all lovey dovey either, so if that’s what you’re expectin’ then you can forget it right now.”

Inside, Sesshomaru’s smirk had turned into a full-blown smile. This was exactly what he needed for Inuyasha. Someone who would treat the Hanyou no different and at the same time, take precautions with the half-breed’s physical well being. “I expect nothing more. You may regale each other with your atrocious vocabularies to your hearts content. But know this, Inuyasha is more precious to me than any other. His protection and safety are to be your highest priority. Further injury due to incompetence will have only one outcome.”

Sucking in a breath, Kouga felt the weight of the Lord of the West’s words wash over and through him. Somewhere, in these long years, Sesshomaru had finally come to realize the importance of his younger brother. But even still, the amount of possessiveness the wolf Youkai heard in the DaiYoukai’s voice just now was more than brotherly affection. In fact, the low growl lacing the words sounded more akin to the kind of devotion a Youkai held for their mate. Confused, Kouga pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on the deeper meaning behind Sesshomaru’s words. No matter how much the Lord of the West had allowed the Wolf King to get away with in the past, Kouga had little doubt that if Inuyasha became further injured under his watch, that there would be little more than a crimson stain left of his body. 

In the end, Kouga figured it really didn’t matter what he thought of the situation, nor how concerned he was about screwing up and losing his life, leaving Ayame mateless and his pups without a father. What did matter was that Sesshomaru wasn’t really asking if he was up to the task, what the DaiYoukai was doing was demanding his assistance. But Kouga didn’t give it much more thought. He’d no more abandon the mutt now than he would have when they were fighting Naraku. It was a matter of both pride and honor. “Well, now that we’ve got that all hashed out, where’s the wounded prince calling home these days?”

Allowing the briefest of smiles, Sesshomaru thought he liked that term, the wounded prince. After all, if Sesshomaru were king, then it would only make sense for the Hanyou’s role to be that of slightly lesser nobility. Although, perhaps the term princess would be a more fitting title for his little brother’s future role . . . only time would tell. “The prince is currently resting in his room. Last evenings . . . “ here Sesshomaru stopped, as if searching for the right word, only to settle on, “altercation, exhausted the Hanyou.”

“His room? And where exactly would Inuyasha’s room be?”

“Where it has always been, directly beside my own,” came Sesshomaru’s flawless response.

“Yeah, of course it is, possessive bastard,” Kouga mumbled, knowing full well the DaiYoukai could hear ever word, which was handily ignored. “Anyway, when do I get to harass the mutt?”

Parting his mouth, ever so slightly, Sesshomaru began uttering the words of reprimand at having such a derogatory word used to describe his brother once again, but the smirk lighting up Kouga’s face indicated that the term, “mutt” was more an endearment than slanderous accusation. Most likely Inuyasha had just as interesting a nickname for the Wolf King. With that settled in his mind, the DaiYoukai gracefully rose from his seat, the robe he wore falling perfectly around his austere form as he uttered a single command, “Come.”

And, without a word, Kouga did. The wolf Youkai stood with his own form of grace, following the ever swaying, gleaming perfection that was Lord Sesshomaru’s silver hair. As quiet as mice, both Youkai walked through endless gleaming white corridors of marble, Kouga’s blue eyes eagerly drinking in parts of the Lord of all the Asian Land’s personal residence. It was an area Kouga was certain few Youkai had ever been allowed entrance. As the two wound their way down a final hallway, the Wolf King noted both the scent and feel of two powerful Youkai whose identities were soon discovered to be large boar Youkai guarding a single door. Vaguely, the overbearing beasts looked familiar, but Kouga had little time to dwell upon it before he heard Sesshomaru order, “Lord Kouga is now allowed admittance to the private residential wing. You will assist him in whatever ways he deems necessary until advised otherwise.”

“Yes Lord Sesshomaru,” echoed throughout the hall in perfect unison.

Smirk lighting up his face, Kouga whispered a not so quiet, “whipped,” before following the Lord of the West through the massive bedroom door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unable to move, Kouga stood stock still as the scent he’d only recently rediscovered assaulted his sensitive canine nose. All around, the room felt heavy with Inuyasha’s distinct Hanyou flavor, but speeding his heart even faster was the fear wrapping around that scent. Near gasping and with his lips pulled back, Kouga found it difficult not to be affected by the level of distress he was detecting. “Fuckin’ hell, he’s terrified.”

Turning at the whispered words, Sesshomaru was only mildly surprised to find the wolf Youkai standing but a few yards in front of the door, his expression one of deep concern. Burying his own frown, all Sesshomaru could do was nod. “I doubt the Hanyou would admit to such a weakness, but the scent is obvious.”

Looking back up, Sesshomaru stared into accusing blue eyes. “I’ve fought with muttface countless times, most of them in pretty horrific conditions, and not once did he smell like this.” Shaking his head, Kouga couldn’t even imagine what Inuyasha had been through to make him feel so threatened. “I’m not even gonna ask what you did to him, not like you’d tell me if I did.” Narrowing his eyes, Kouga took a few steps forward, his muscles taught against the gray fabric of his suit. “I never wanna smell him like this again, you got it. I don’t care what’s happened in the past, but you sure as hell better have left all your bullshit there because I won’t just stand by and let you pound on the puppy again.”

Sesshomaru stared, his golden eyes emotionless in the dimly lit room. “If this Sesshomaru ever intentionally injures his little brother again, then I shall willingly submit to whatever punishment you see fit.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Kouga’s blue orbs widened. In essence, the Lord of all the Asian Lands had just placed his life in the Wolf King’s hands. “Do you understand what you’ve implied? The kind of power you’ve just given me?”

“There is no misunderstanding on this Sesshomaru’s part.”

Reaching back, Kouga viciously scratched the back of his neck. “Fuck, Sesshomaru. If this ever got out - “

”I see no need for this kind of information to ever become public.”

“God’s be damned, you sure as hell are placing a helluva lot of trust in me.”

Turning his head to the side, Sesshomaru let his gaze linger on the diminished form of his brother, lying still as stone beneath mounds of cotton blankets. “As stated earlier, Inuyasha’s well being is the only matter of importance.”

Stuffing clawed hands into his pockets, Kouga nodded once before moving forward, his thigh touching the side of the bed while his upper body bent forward, giving his blue eyes better access to the bruised face of the InuHanyou. Removing one of his hands from his pocket, Kouga began reaching forward, intent upon moving the blankets over Inuyasha’s sleeping form in order to better assess the mutt’s condition. But his body stilled as a low, warning growl erupted from behind him. 

“Simmer down, I was just want to see what the rest of him looks like.”

“The Hanyou’s face is a fair representation, I see no need for what you are about to do.”

Hiding a shiver at the power lacing the DaiYoukai’s voice, Kouga masked his discomfort with a casual shrug. “Guess I can wait anyway. Not like he’ll be able to hide much later when he’s awake and moving around.”

“I’d be careful of such words, Lord Kouga.” Swirling around, Kouga gave a wolfish grin as Kadira’s aged body shuffled out of a nearby room. “Hey ya old miko wench, I see you’re still hangin’ around this jackass.” Hooking his thumb, Kouga made an obnoxious gesture towards the simmering DaiYoukai behind him, paying absolutely zero attention to the narrowed golden eyes boring into the back of his head. 

“Feh,” Kadira scolded, “you’re one to talk.” 

“Hey, I resent - “

”I’m sure you do, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” Then, giving a pointed look to the Hanyou laying in bed, Kadira added, “And keep your voice down, Inuyasha needs his rest.”

Well and properly reprimanded, Kouga stood, head slightly bowed as the old miko eased by him, completely unaffected by the two powerful Youkai surrounding her. Without a glance in Sesshomaru’s direction, Kadira’s arthritic hands brushed a lock of silvery-white hair away from Inuyasha’s face before smoothing down the blankets clustered around the Hanyou’s face. Not once, in all of Kadira’s ministrations did the Lord of the West utter a sound of complaint. 

Pouting for all he was worth, Kouga pointed an accusing finger in Kadira’s direction. Keeping his voice low, the Wolf King still managed to convey his irritation. “Hey, what gives? Why ain’t ya gettin’ on her case for touchin’ the mutt?”

“Lady Kadira has permission to tend to Inuyasha’s needs.” 

Huffing, Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, a mumbled, “Whatever,” easing past his lips.

Satisfied with the Hanyou’s position and blankets, Kadira turned towards the DaiYoukai. “Forgive me for not being here when you came in, but being the old woman that I am, I find my needs a little more urgent than they once were.”

“God’s be damned, woman,” Kouga hissed before Sesshomaru could answer. “I don’t even wanna think about you sittin’ on the can. Fuck, now I’ve got that image stuck in my head.”

Faster than a woman of her age should be able, Kadira’s arm shot out, her hand coming into swift contact with Kouga’s chest as she simultaneously let loose a faint amount of purifying energy. It wasn’t enough to do permanent damage, but it did sting as evidenced by Kouga’s response. “Damn it to hell! What the fuck - “

”Silence!” Sesshomaru hissed. “I will not have your childish tantrums disrupt Inuyasha’s rest.” 

Unfortunately, it was a little too late as evidenced by a heartbreaking whimper from the bed. “No . . . don’t . . . “ Three pairs of eyes stared down, lips turned into deep frowns as they watched Inuyasha’s body curl in on itself, his limbs quaking under layers of sheets and blankets. “Sessh . . . don’t . . . “ Again a painfully soft whimper echoed through the room as the diminished body of a small InuHanyou shook with both physical and mental anguish, all the while, his amber eyes remained closed behind tightly shuttered lids. 

Hearing that second cry of pain, Sesshomaru could stand idly by no more and without thought, gave his being over to his Youkai, allowing his power to radiate the comfort and protection he’d recently learned to project. With a soothing hand, the DaiYoukai carded through silvery-white strands of hair while gently rubbing the base of the softest puppydog ears in existence. Soon enough, Inuyasha’s body relaxed, his tight lips easing back into peaceful slumber. 

Fixed as he was on watching his little brother’s reactions, Sesshomaru missed Kouga’s stumbling body as he ungracefully sat upon the edge of the large bed. Lips parted and nearly panting, the Wolf King’s blue eyes were wide and full of wonder as he stared up into the DaiYoukai’s face. “Shit, I’ve never been on the receivin’ end of somethin’ like that. I don’t even think my sire felt that good. You make me wanna curl up at your feet and wag my tail.”

Sneering, Sesshomaru thought such an idea more than distasteful. “This Sesshomaru cares not for your reaction, Wolf. I meant only to sooth Inuyasha’s body and mind.”

“Yeah, well in the future maybe you should try aimin’ that thing a little more precisely.” Shaking his head, Kouga tried dispelling the awkwardly safe and secure feeling rolling through his very soul. “Damn, you should seriously consider using that when you gotta negotiate with all those jackass Youkai on the council. Just an ounce of that and you’d have them agreein’ to whatever you want.”

“This Sesshomaru would never stoop to anything so low and degrading.”

“Maybe not, but it sure would make things a helluva lot easier.” With Sesshomaru’s aura back to normal, Kouga felt almost sick to his stomach knowing what effect the DaiYoukai had on him only moments ago. Inwardly, the Wolf King felt weak for succumbing so easily. Sure, what Sesshomaru had just done was very similar to what Kouga himself had the ability to do for Ayame, his pups and his clan. Normally an alpha could only affect those closely tied to himself, those for whom they were directly responsible. Never before had Kouga thought of himself as under the protection of the Lord of the West. To tell the truth, he found it a little insulting that his Youkai obviously thought differently. “On second thought, I agree whole heartedly with you. Don’t ever fuckin’ do that again around me.”

Still stroking the Hanyou’s ear, Sesshomaru didn’t even bother turning around as he answered, “I have no intention of doing so unless Inuyasha is in need.”

Kouga shook his head. “I understand why you just did it now, but I don’t think the mutt would be very happy knowin’ you could manipulate him so easily. I’d be careful playin’ the strong alpha card.”

“Be assured, wolf, that I only do this for his own protection, not for manipulative purposes.”

“Okay, just remember I’m not the one you’re gonna have to convince,” Kouga answered, all the while staring at the place where Sesshomaru’s slender fingers stroked the Hanyou’s furry ear.

“Although it pains this old woman to agree with Lord Kouga, I find his reasoning unusually sound.”

“Jeez, thanks Kadira,” Kouga muttered, sarcasm thick within his voice.

“This Sesshomaru is well aware of the consequences of his actions.” Staring down into Inuyasha’s once again peaceful face, the DaiYoukai couldn’t regret what he’d just done, but he did take both Kouga’s and Kadira’s words to heart. Inuyasha was strong willed and valued his freedom. It would do little to improve their relationship if the Hanyou thought he was being forced into submission. Inwardly sighing, Sesshomaru wondered once again how he was going to walk through the minefield that had become his brother’s emotions. No doubt there were bound to be both large and small explosions in the future. 

Finally removing his hand, Sesshomaru stood, only now seeming to realize Kouga was sitting on the edge of his little brother’s bed. Only the briefest of narrowed eyes flitted across the DaiYoukai’s face as he tamped down the jealous anger threatening to surface. If he were to go through with his plans of allowing the wolf Youkai to accompany Inuyasha, then he’d have to get used to the cur being so close to the Hanyou. Placid, bored facade firmly affixed to his face once again, Sesshomaru stared dispassionately upon the Wolf King. “The Hanyou shall be asleep for several more hours. This Sesshomaru will keep watch. I desire your presence to remain close by for when he awakens again. Will this be a problem with your current duties to either your mate or your clan?”

Tilting his head to the side, Kouga appeared to be thinking before he finally shook his head. “Nah, Ayame can watch over the clan and she’s more than a little used to me needing to be gone for days on end. I don’t think she’ll care overly much.”

“Good.”

Cutting in, Kadira asked, “If you’ll not be needing me for now, these old bones could do with some rest.”

Turning slightly, Sesshomaru nodded his head. “I shall call on you later when your services are needed.

With a final gentle pat to the Hanyou’s sleeping form, Kadira turned, her eyes sharp on the wolf Youkai. “Despite your crude self, I am pleased to know that you’ll be attending to Inuyasha in the future.”

Cocking out a hip, Kouga appeared smug. “Was that a compliment, wench?”

“As close to one as you’ll ever get from me,” Kadira said with a laughing smile.

“Feh, get outta here, you old bat. Go lay down before your decrepit self falls down.”

“Ahh, such kind and chivalric words, Wolf King. You warm this miko’s heart.” And with a final affectionate squeeze to Kouga’s arm, Kadira made her way from the room, leaving the two squabbling Youkai to figure things out on their own.

Kadira had no more closed the door of Inuyasha’s room than Kouga deftly stated, “Of course, you do realize that now I’ll be too busy to oversee those squabbling cat Youkai.” After all, Kouga saw no reason why he shouldn’t profit somehow this situation. If getting out of the middle of that damn cat fight was his reward for keeping the mutt company, he’d be more than happy to pass on that annoying responsibility. 

“Nonsense. I see no reason to do such as you shall be spending more time in the city this shall allow you to work more closely with those squabbling cat Youkai than before.”

“You can’t be serious - “

”This Sesshomaru has never been anything but.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Kouga grumbled, a clawed hand raking viciously through his dark brown locks. “You really are a spawn of hell.”

Had it not been for his concern regarding his younger brother, Sesshomaru would have shown the wolf Youkai just how right he was, but the DaiYoukai feared letting that part of his being loose lest Inuyasha’s sleeping form be disturbed. “Wolf, your presence in this room is no longer required nor desired. You will make yourself available to this Sesshomaru as I will contact you when Inuyasha awakens and I’ve had an opportunity to inform him of your impending presence.”

Seething, Kouga was just about ready to tell the iceprick DaiYoukai where he could shove his commands, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught the image of a deep purple bruise against far too pallid skin and Kouga knew he couldn’t leave Inuyasha’s care solely in the hands of the powerful lord in front of him. Consequently, it was with a huff and not a deep growl that the Wolf King conceded. “Fine, I’ll leave. But just so you know, I’m not doin’ this for you. If it weren’t for muttface lyin’ there lookin’ all pathetic, then I’d have kicked your sorry Youkai ass a long time ago.”

“Your point has been heard and given the regard it is worthy,” Sesshomaru answered, his eyes dull with his own apathy.

“God’s but you’re infuriating.” Sending a cold and useless glance Sesshomaru’s way, Kouga finally let out a deep breath, relaxing his body with great effort. 

“If you have nothing else of use to say - “

Ignoring the DaiYoukai’s obvious wish for him to leave, Kouga’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I may not mean the mutt any harm, but I think we both know there’s somebody else who’d love to see him. Another Youkai who’d never intentionally harm a silvery-white strand of hair on his head.”

Sesshomaru didn’t need to ask Kouga whom he meant, the DaiYoukai was already well aware. “Shippou shall be informed of Inuyasha’s state as soon as the Hanyou is stronger. I do not think the fox Youkai would handle seeing his father figure, the one whom protected him as a kit, in such a weakened state.”

Nodding, Kouga agreed. Although they hadn’t traveled together for several years when Inuyasha disappeared, the Wolf King knew well how devastated Shippou had been when no one could find the Hanyou. The poor kit had mourned the loss of yet another parent. “Hate to admit it, but you’re probably right there. Shippou’s more than idolized Inuyasha. It’s hard to see someone you once saw as indestructible so weakened and vulnerable.” 

“Although strong for a Hanyou, Inuyasha is anything but indestructible.” Those words felt like acid on Sesshomaru’s tongue. Truth was, none of them was beyond death, even one such as himself. But to someone of the DaiYoukai’s power, his little InuHanyou brother was easily damaged. Too easily damaged. 

“Yeah, but he sure is a tough little fucker. Never seen anybody with that strong of a will before.” Sighing, Kouga stood from the bed. “Well, anyways, Shippou’s gonna go ballistic when he finally finds out. As strong as he’s gotten, who knows what kind of magical mishap that fox will unleash in his joy.” Coming out of his own internal musings, Kouga looked up to find Sesshomaru’s eyes once again trained on Inuyasha’s sleeping form. And there, lying deep within golden orbs was a depth of feeling and possession the Wolf King had never before seen in the Lord of the West. Truth be told, Kouga had never thought the stoic DaiYoukai capable of anything more than a mild tolerance for anything or anyone. Damn, but it was hard to look away. Still, Kouga managed to pull his eyes off the fascinating sight in front of him. Poor puppy, Kouga thought, whether you like it or not, you’ve just gained the unmitigated attention of probably the most powerful creature roaming this earth. Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Kouga began making his way towards the door, throwing a quick, “Call me when he wakes up,” over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob. Had he been looking behind him, he would have seen the sleek figure of the Lord of the West as he sat, back straight and eyes focused, on the edge of Inuyasha’s bed, a deceptively slender hand settling once again at the base of a furry ear; small circular motions soothing not one soul, but two.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reviews and kudos. I had one reviewer ask how often I post. I am trying to post at least 2 chapters per weekend but it depends on how fast I can review them. I have up to chapter 13 reviewed and their are 30 all together. If you aren't aware, the whole story is already up and posted on fanfiction.net. My name on that site is lunamist. I enjoy hearing from everyone on this site too, but if you'd like to read on, it is there. 
> 
> Thanks again and hope you are enjoying reading for he first time or for the second or third :-)
> 
> MJ May

It was near nightfall when Sesshomaru witnessed the first stirrings from his little brother. Remaining where he was, the Lord of the West sat, stone still in his silence as he watched long lashes flutter open. Despite his calm exterior, the DaiYoukai was more than ready to intercede should Inuyasha awaken in distress. 

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru questioned. No sooner had the words left his mouth than his own heart constricted with grief at the sight of the Hanyou’s stiffening body. 

“Inuyasha - “

”I heard ya the first time,” Inuyasha’s voice sounded scratchy. Taking a deeper breath, Sesshomaru scented the air. Fear still clung to the Hanyou’s scent, but it was not abject terror. A small victory, but he’d take what he could get.

“How long this time?”

Widening his eyes, Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by the question. “Are you asking how long you have been asleep?”

Inuyasha gave his brother a scathing look, not liking the mockery he’d heard lacing Sesshomaru’s voice. “Don’t act like it’s a dumb question. One of the last times I woke up I found out over five hundred years had passed. So, how long this time?”

Quirking his lips into a wonderfully minuscule smile, Sesshomaru answered, “Only a day has passed. It is but nighttime now.”

“Wonderful,” Inuyasha groaned while pushing his body up. Despite his outburst the day before, not to mention its subsequent further drainage of his Youkai energy, the Hanyou found that at least this time, the room wasn’t spinning by the time he was in a sitting position. Lips parted ever so slightly, Inuyasha felt his breath coming harder than it should. “I see you’re still here.”

“Indeed, this Sesshomaru plans on being nowhere else while you are so ill.”

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha sneered. “Yeah? Well, excuse me for not fallin’ all over myself with thank you’s considerin’ you’re the reason I’m like this in the first place.”

“I expect nothing of the kind, little brother. Improvement in both your physical and mental well being will be sufficient.”

Inuyasha stared, disbelief written across his face. He’d been looking straight into Sesshomaru’s eyes as the DaiYoukai had just spouted that utter nonsense and yet the Hanyou could sense no lie, nor even the vaguest hint of mockery. “What in all the seven hells has gotten into you?”

Frowning, a rare sigh slipped past Sesshomaru’s lips. “I have come to understand that it will take some time for you to fully trust that I no longer wish you ill, little brother. To that end, I shall be as patient as possible and give you the time you require to adjust. However, this does not mean that I will be any less a part of your recuperation nor shall I simply walk away and leave you to whatever devices you may wish to pursue.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” A bit of anxiety leached through Inuyasha’s voice. Somehow, he didn’t like the implications Sesshomaru’s statement held.

Moving closer, Sesshomaru leaned his body forward, ignoring Inuyasha’s movement as the Hanyou pushed further back into the headboard of the bed, his amber eyes wide with distrust as slender, claw tipped fingers gently stroked the side of his cheek. “What that means, Inuyasha, is that I shall give you the space you need, but make no mistake, you are mine to watch over. Mine to keep safe. Mine to do with as I will. Giving you space and time does not equal an absence of this Sesshomaru’s presence, nor does it mean an absence of this Sesshomaru’s touch.” As if to prove the point, the DaiYoukai allowed his fingertips to wander lower, grazing the Hanyou’s tender neck. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered as a shiver went down his spine; a shiver which confused the young Hanyou to no end considering it should have been one filled with disgust and yet somehow wasn’t. Still, Inuyasha felt his stomach roil at his brother’s words, making him feel queasy with uncertainty. “You are one sick, possessive fuck. You know that?”

Smirking, Sesshomaru’s eyes glinted with golden fire. “I have never claimed to be anything but, little brother.”

Unable to handle the emotions Sesshomaru’s fingertips were eliciting within him, Inuyasha brought a shaking hand up, weakly gripping the DaiYoukai’s wrist within his fingertips. Given his weakened state, he knew his hold was no where near strong enough to physically stop his brother’s movements, but to Inuyasha’s relief, Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations, conceding to the Hanyou’s wishes. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Inuyasha finally shook his head. “Unless it was to make me bleed, you’ve never wanted to touch or be around me before. You gotta be nuts if you think I’m just gonna welcome your touch.”

Pulling his wrist from Inuyasha’s grip, Sesshomaru sat back, his eyes distant. “This may be true, but we shall never be able to move beyond our past if distance is maintained between the two of us.” Looking towards the glass-lined wall, the DaiYoukai chose his next words very carefully. Now that Sesshomaru had finally accepted what role both he and his Youkai desired his little brother to take in his life, he wanted nothing more than to inform the unruly Hanyou of his own intentions. But Inuyasha could barely tolerate being within the same room as himself, let alone anything more amorous. Turning his head back towards his wary little brother, Sesshomaru moved his arm slowly forward, allowing his hand to rest upon Inuyasha’s blanket covered thigh. Ignoring the expected flinch and tightening of muscle, Sesshomaru stated, “One day, you shall no longer flinch at my touch, but find it both welcome and soothing. In such pursuits, this Sesshomaru shall endeavor to be as patient as possible.”

Before Inuyasha could say another word, Sesshomaru stood from the bed, swiftly making his way towards the door, leaving a gaping Hanyou lying within the bed. With his mouth still wide at both Sesshomaru’s statement and his abrupt departure, Inuyasha stared at his brother’s back as he spoke with someone just outside the door. The conversation was swift and soon the DaiYoukai moved back into the room, fishing for something within a large closet. Eyes wide with wonder at what on earth his brother could possibly be up to now, Inuyasha’s mouth remained vacant of speech, even when Sesshomaru turned from the closet, a silky pair of sleeping pants and shirt draped across an elegant arm. 

“You shall soon have company, little brother. As such, clothing is required.”

Feeling his jaw drop yet again, Inuyasha could only stare at his brother, his own mind a buzzing whirlwind. For one, Sesshomaru had said he was about to have company. The only people he’d seen since being here had been that ancient miko, Kadira and that toady imp his brother still seemed to be keeping around. To his embarrassment, he was pretty sure Kadira had already seen him in the buff. That being the case, Inuyasha had to wonder exactly who his brother was allowing in the room. And just like that, anxiety began filtering through the Hanyou once again.

Masking his growing fear with anger, Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “What are you up to?” Sneering, he accused, “Oh, I get it. You plannin’ on paradin’ around your pathetic little half-breed brother for other Youkai to make fun of.”

“Inuyasha, I have no such plans. As a matter of point, none except those this Sesshomaru personally approves of are allowed anywhere close to this room. Nor would I even consider letting anyone I thought meant you ill will to step foot upon this floor.”

Huffing, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, says you.”

“Exactly. Now, you have the choice of dressing yourself or having me do it for you. Choose now.”

Throwing his eyes wide, Inuyasha stared at his brother; the memory of Sesshomaru feeding that noxious brew Kadira had made after he himself had refused to drink it on his own still fresh within his mind. “-Keh, fine. Lay the clothes on the bed and I’ll do it.”

Nodding once, Sesshomaru did as Inuyasha requested and then proceeded to stand there, both waiting and watching as the Hanyou scooted himself on the bed, his thin legs hanging over the side. 

“Don’t just stand there starin’, pervert!” 

Wary of stirring the Hanyou up as he did the night before in the bath, Sesshomaru felt at a loss. He could not understand what his little brother’s problem was. Being a full blooded Youkai, Sesshomaru had seen his fair share of flesh over the years and thought little of it. Evidently, Inuyasha’s issues with nudity were not the same as his own. Tamping down his irritation, Sesshomaru could only concede so far. “Inuyasha, you are not well enough to leave on your own - “

”The hell I’m not - “

”But,” Sesshomaru interrupted the Hanyou’s forming tirade, “I will be willing to turn my back as you dress. This is as far as I am willing to go, little brother. I suggest you accept the offer.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha knew he didn’t want his brother within fifty feet of him while he was getting dressed. Unfortunately, he also knew Sesshomaru was dead set serious about not leaving him alone in the room. Chewing on his bottom lip, Inuyasha finally nodded his head. “Okay, but you gotta promise to keep your back turned the entire time.”

“I will comply, but should you fall or need my assistance, I shall have little choice but to come to your aid, fully clothed or not.”

“Fine,” was all the answer Inuyasha gave before watching his brother turn around, the Lord of the West’s back a straight and towering presence within the room. Blowing out a deep breath, the Hanyou steeled himself as he stood, his diminished form shaking but determined to stay upright and not give his sadistic brother any reason at all to turn his head even a centimeter in his direction. 

Arms hanging deceptively calm by his sides, Sesshomaru kept to his promise, all the while fighting down his Youkai as they both heard the increased rhythm of the Hanyou’s heart along with the increasingly strained breaths Inuyasha took as his body struggled to do even the simplest of chores. After what seemed like a lifetime to the ancient DaiYoukai, he finally heard the too quiet voice of his brother whisper, “All d-done.” Quickly turning, Sesshomaru found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed, his body slumped and panting hard. Ignoring the pain within his chest at seeing such a sight, Sesshomaru moved forward, lifting a vigorously protesting Hanyou into his arms. 

“What the fuck! L-let me g-go!”

Moving as if he hadn’t heard a word, Sesshomaru easily made his way to the bathroom, setting his light burden upon the heated marble tiles directly in front of the toilet. Removing his arms from around the Hanyou, the DaiYoukai was mildly surprised to feel Inuyasha’s small hands fisting the clothing on his chest as the boy teetered uncertainly. “D-Damn-it. What - “

”You have both eaten and drank fluids within the past twenty four hours. I assumed you would need to relieve yourself.”

Pulling his head up, Inuyasha stared in disbelief. “You carried me in here just so I could take a piss?”

Wrinkling his nose, Sesshomaru looked disdainfully down at his brother’s incredulous face. “A rather blunt way of wording it, but yes.”

“Fuckin’ hell! I could have walked in here by myself.”

“Given your current condition, I found that doubtful and took matters into my own hands.”

“Sessh - “

”Regardless of the means, you are here now. Are you going to stand there and tell this Sesshomaru that you do not need to relieve yourself?”

“I . . . what . . . “ A dusky shade of pink began working its way up Inuyasha’s face as the embarrassment of the situation finally began settling in. “N-no, I ain’t gonna tell you . . . Oh hell, I ain’t gonna take a piss with you standin’ behind me.”

“Very well, I expected no less.” Taking the Hanyou by the shoulders, Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around so that he was now facing the toilet. Once he was sure his little brother was able to stand on his own, he smoothly walked across the tiled floor and out the door, closing the door to ensure a measure of privacy. Unlike Kadira, Sesshomaru had no need of cracking the door to hear if the Hanyou needed of him. 

Standing before the looming commode, Inuyasha’s unsteady fingers began working at the ties of his pajamas, all the while muttering curses and profanities under his breath as he berated his brother’s actions. Unwilling to admit that getting dressed had taken almost every once of energy his body contained, Inuyasha cursed his brother up one side and down the other. But those angered words were muted once he began peeing and found unmitigated relief flow into his body as the urine flowed from his cock. After what felt like an hour, he finally found his bladder empty and leaned forward to flush the toilet, once again finding the swirling motion and emptying of the basin more fascinating than he should. 

Shaking his head in wonder, Inuyasha turned his attention towards the sink, which thankfully was somewhat nearby given the enormity of the bathroom. Holding onto the counter top for balance, he inched his way towards the sink, quickly figuring out how to use the knobs and obtain a delightfully warm flow of water. Picking up a nearby bar of soap, Inuyasha’s nose gave a tentative sniff, only to come away pleased that the soap’s scent was gentle and not overly obnoxious as many of Kagome’s had been. 

“You are finished then?”

Nearly falling to the floor with his surprise, Inuyasha clung to the counter top as the dampened towel he’d used to dry his hands on fell to the floor. “Shit . . . I thought I told you to wait outside!”

Raising a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru took in the fully clothed figure of his little brother and wondered what exactly he’d done wrong now. “You are clothed and what I would imagine you consider . . . descent . I fail to see what there is to become upset over.”

With a hand firmly planted over his racing heart, Inuyasha stared at his brother. Opening his mouth, he was ready to spew his numerous reasons as to why he was so upset, but in the end, nothing but a weak huff passed his lips. Shaking his head, Inuyasha could vaguely see Sesshomaru’s point. Granted, the DaiYoukai was pretty well missing the whole point of privacy, but the Hanyou thought that given his past conversations with his brother, this was something Sesshomaru simply couldn’t grasp. Given that fact, it was a minor miracle the jackass had left him alone in the bathroom at all. Heaving a final sigh, Inuyasha unclenched the fist he’d made in the fabric of his own shirt, leaving both hands hanging limply at his sides as his body remained steadfastly upright. “You just . . . you just surprised me is all. This whole fuckin’ place reeks of your scent and I can’t figure out where you are.” Looking off to the side, the Hanyou couldn’t bare to see the derision he assumed would be coloring his brother’s eyes as he added, “It’s just unsettlin’, that’s all.”

Had he been looking, Inuyasha would have seen no such emotion in Sesshomaru’s golden orbs. In fact, as usual, he would have had a difficult time figuring out anything from the typical blank mask his brother wore. “Your unease is understandable, little brother.”

“I don’t need your pity,” Inuyasha shot off, his eyes narrowed.

“Then it is fortunate you do not have it.”

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha wasn’t at all sure what he’d have answered back, but he had little opportunity as once again the DaiYoukai lifted him into his arms. “Sessh - “

”Your protests are pointless. We both know you lack the strength to move from this room and I will not have you crawling on hands and knees simply to prove a point.”

Forcing his body to calm, Inuyasha desperately pushed back the fear and anxiety threatening to overtake him. Thankfully, the trip to the bedroom was a quick one and soon the InuHanyou found himself deposited not on the bed, but in a nearby chair. Glowering for all he was worth, Inuyasha refused to give even the slightest bit of thanks. Although he couldn’t deny to himself that Sesshomaru was right, he would be damned if he’d admit such an obvious weakness to his demented brother. 

Completely ignoring the eyes boring into him, Sesshomaru gracefully moved from the chair to the same closet he’d fetched the Hanyou’s clothes from earlier, this time coming back with a warm fur throw. Placing the fur across Inuyasha’s lap, the DaiYoukai was inwardly pleased when his little brother gave little to no complaint but instead grabbed the edges of the fur and drew it closer to himself. Sesshomaru refused to think about all the reasons why that might be, but instead looked upon the incident as another small victory.

No sooner had he gotten the Hanyou settled than Sesshomaru felt the distinct aura of wolf closing in on their room. “I believe your guest is almost here.”

Once again, the unease of earlier settled into Inuyasha’s bones. By now he was pretty certain Sesshomaru wasn’t lying about the amount of time that had passed. Before he’d been taken into Bakusen’O’s care, Miroku had already died and Sango was an old woman. He’d watched over their children and grandchildren, but he was pretty certain no one would be alive today that would care a whit about his worthless half-breed hide. Other than his human friends, the only Youkai he could think of whom might possibly still be around who wouldn’t find him completely detestable was either Shippou or . . . all of the sudden, the musky smell of wolf hit Inuyasha’s nose. “Kouga?”

The name had barely passed his lips when the bedroom door opened, revealing a smug faced wolf Youkai. “Hey muttface, ya miss me?”

Leaning forward in his chair, Inuyasha’s eyes widened as they took in the Youkai before him. No longer clad only in the skimpy furs Kouga used to wear, the Wolf King appeared dressed to the nines in what Inuyasha assumed to be formal clothing for this era. With dark gray pants and a crisp white shirt, Kouga looked respectable, even with his long dark brown hair flowing unchecked behind him. 

With a grin practically splitting his face, Inuyasha finally answered, “How could I ever miss you, dog breath?”

For Sesshomaru, Kouga’s appearance was a double-edged sword to his thawing heart. On the one hand, it was obvious by both Inuyasha’s reactions and the scent of his Youkai that the Hanyou was not only pleased, but overjoyed at the wolf’s appearance. To top it off, there was a calm peace that had settled into the air. No longer was Inuyasha’s heart rate rapid and fluttery, but now it beat with a deep resonance that could only come from the comfort of feeling safe and secure. Yes, inviting Kouga into his little brother’s room had been a good idea for Inuyasha’s state of mind, but for Sesshomaru, the wolf’s presence shot off a dangerous spike of jealousy. Jealousy that it should be he, not the mangy low-bred wolf, whom had this effect on the InuHanyou. In the end, he couldn’t control a small, deep growl from escaping his lips. 

Almost immediately, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha’s heart skip a beat, bordering on that rapid flitter it had been doing earlier. Feeling overwhelming regret for having allowed his baser nature escape, Sesshomaru tamped down his inner Youkai, forcing his aura into one of calming protection once again. 

Not nearly as naive and stupid as he’d once been, Kouga took in the DaiYoukai’s reaction along with Inuyasha’s and quickly moved to quash the Hanyou’s anxiety. To that end, the Wolf King totally ignored the Lord of the West’s response and moved into the room, coming to stand almost directly in front of the sitting Hanyou. “Finally get enough beauty rest, huh mutt?”

Pulling his wary eyes off his brother, Inuyasha stared up at his once rival turned friend. With a smirk on his face and a wag to his tail, Kouga looked anything but threatening and the Hanyou wondered at Sesshomaru’s response. After all, wasn’t it Sesshomaru who invited the wolf in the first place? Shaking his head, Inuyasha tabled the issue as just another one of his bastard brother’s issues that he’d probably never understand nor figure out. So instead of letting it drag him down, Inuyasha turned his attention to his latest visitor. “You could sleep a thousand years and it wouldn’t do shit for your appeal, Kouga.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should look in a mirror before throwin’ stones, Hanyou.”

Truly, the insult didn’t bother Inuyasha, nor did the fact that Kouga had called him a Hanyou, because, in reality, that’s what he was. What made all the difference in the world was how the word was said. Kouga had long ago stopped using the term as an insult and more of a fact of life. Nodding his head, all Inuyasha could do was agree. “I suppose I’ve looked better.”

Kouga grunted, “I’ll bet you’ve felt better too.”

“S-Okay, I’ll be up and ready to kick your ass in no time,” Inuyasha teased.

“Think so? By my understandin’, I’ve got about five hundred years on your Hanyou ass, so I’d like to see you try.”

Eyes skimming from Sesshomaru back to Kouga, Inuyasha wondered just how much the wolf Youkai knew. As if reading his mind, the DaiYoukai gave a small inclination of his head towards Kouga. “The Wolf King is aware you have been incapacitated for the past few centuries.” Then, with golden eyes filled with cold malice, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kouga. “This Sesshomaru trusts that you will take the utmost care of his little brother while he is away.”

Suppressing the uncontrolled shiver running down his spine, Kouga did what he did best and gave a brash, “Stop worryin’ and get the hell outta here so I can talk with the mutt.”

“Lord Kouga,” Sesshomaru all but growled, a hint of red leaking into his eyes. 

Kouga wasn’t about to back down. “Relax, everything’s gonna be fine. I’m just gonna sit down and shoot the shit. The mutt and I’ve got a lot of history to catch up on.”

Pulling back, Sesshomaru took a moment to collect himself before looking back down upon his sibling, noting that for once, Inuyasha didn’t seem fearful by his sudden show of power, but more quizzical than anything else. “Little brother, I have asked for a late night meal to be sent up for the both of you. It should be arriving soon. I expect you to have eaten everything offered by the time I return.” Throwing a glance back in Kouga’s direction before turning his attention once again on the Hanyou, Sesshomaru added, “If you should need anything, there are guards posted outside the door. Simply yell for them and they shall obey your every command, only my word hold’s more weight than your own.”

Gulping down the lump in his throat, all Inuyasha could do was nod his head, his large amber eyes wide with disbelief that his brother would instruct the guards to follow his own words.

Seeing the obvious confused disbelief on his little brother’s face, Sesshomaru’s own eyes softened, something he’d thought himself incapable of until bringing Inuyasha home. Going down on his knees, Sesshomaru placed his body at eye level with the Hanyou, his lips hovering close to one twitching, furry ear as he whispered, “All you need ever do is call for me, and this Sesshomaru shall hear and come at lightening speed. Do you understand this?” 

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha flinched as he felt his brother’s hand in his hair, rubbing the base of an ear and soon enough, his flinch turned into a suppressed whimper at how incredibly good that small touch felt. “I asked if you understood, Inuyasha.”

Licking his lips, the Hanyou couldn’t understand why his heart was beating just a little bit faster; why his stomach felt like it was doing small flip flops. “I-I understand.”

“Good,” was all Sesshomaru said before standing, extremely pleased with the reaction he’d just elicited from the one he desired. “Enjoy your time with the wolf,” the DaiYoukai said before turning around and heading for the door. “Kouga, I leave him in your care.”

The door had barely clicked behind Sesshomaru when Kouga let out a deep breath. “Possessive fucker, ain’t he.”

Feeling the burn of a deep blush from his head to his very toes, Inuyasha scoffed, “Damned if I know.” Then, scratching the back of his head, he added, “It’s kinda new . . . I think. Not really sure I understand it all . . . or believe it.” Dropping his hands to his lap, he began running his battered claws through the soft fur. “I wish I knew what the bastard wants.”

Flopping down on the bed, Kouga stared at his friend. “What? You tellin’ me you don’t trust your all knowin’, all powerful, dangerous as fuck brother?”

Looking up from the fur, Inuyasha’s mouth quirked into a sideways grin. “Hell no. What kind of an idiot do you take me for?”

Thankfully, the answering grin on Kouga’s face was one of deep understanding. “You’re not an idiot. Weak and pathetic, maybe, but not an idiot.”

“Dog breath - “

Waving a placating hand in front of his face, Kouga interrupted the ensuing tirade. “All I’m sayin’ is that you’re probably smart to question the bastard’s motives. I’ve been workin’ in one way or another for the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru goin’ on two hundred years and still don’t really know why he does what he does.”

“Yeah, and I’ll bet you still piss your pants every time he glares in your direction,” Inuyasha added, a delightful glint in his eye. An irritated growl was his only response, but the lack of denial spoke volumes. 

Finally shrugging his shoulders, Kouga answered, “Not sure why, but for whatever reason, your brother actually puts up with a lot of my crap. As a matter of fact, Ayame’s commented on more than one occasion that she’s surprised I’ve actually returned home in one piece.” Now leaning back on his elbows, Kouga’s blue eyes narrowed down while taking in the diminished form of his one time friend. “I gotta say, mutt, I’m beginnin’ to think that may have somethin’ to do with you.”

At that, all Inuyasha could do was scoff. “Me? I don’t see how me havin’ to do with anything would keep your furry ass alive any longer where my brother is concerned. As you can damn well see, it sure as hell didn’t do me any favors.”

Sitting up straighter now, Kouga took in Inuyasha’s ill health with an even more critical eye. Sure, the Hanyou looked like he’d been beat from here to the seven layers of hell, but that didn’t really explain why he looked like skin pulled over bone with absolutely no tissue in between. No, Inuyasha’s body had definitely been well muscled and fleshed out the last time he’d seen him. Speaking of which, by Kouga’s reckoning, the mutt had disappeared about seven moons or so after their last encounter over five hundred years ago. Up until that day, Inuyasha had been coming to visit his pack on a fairly regular basis. A Hanyou he might have been, but Inuyasha had gained near pack member status and was thought of well. The now Wolf King had even been planning on announcing his wish that should something happen to both he and Ayame, that the pups his mate was currently carrying would be left in the care of the Hanyou. Knowing Inuyasha’s obvious joy at Kouga’s expectant newest arrivals, the Wolf King had been stunned when the mutt had announced that he wouldn’t be around for the foreseeable future and not to come looking for him. In fact, Inuyasha had been adamant that all of the Northern Wolf Tribe stay out of the Western Lands. Staring at what was left of the Hanyou, Kouga was just now beginning to figure out that Inuyasha’s leaving wolf held lands had something to do with the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru, and that whatever had befallen his friend, had taken place over a far longer stretch of time than he’d first imagined. Sucking in a deep breath, Kouga felt his body stiffen, all previous mirth gone. “What exactly did the bastard do to ya?”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha huffed, his eyes turned down and to the side as he avoided the wolf before him. 

“I’m serious, mutt. That day, when you came to me and announced you’d be leavin’ for a time and demanded no one of my tribe come lookin’ for you . . . that day, I knew somethin’ was seriously wrong. Tell me what Sesshomaru did.”

Looking down at his torn fingers, Inuyasha began picking at the fur draped across his lap. “Are you sure you wanna know? I mean, you do work for the bastard . . . “

”You sayin’ you don’t trust me?”

Glancing up, Inuyasha was actually relieved to see the blatant look of irritation and disgust plastered across the wolf Youkai’s face. “If I’m to believe what I keep hearin’ it’s been over five hundred years. In that time, I didn’t change a bit. Not a day aged since. But you, I don’t even know you anymore.”

Clamping his mouth shut on the vitriol Kouga wanted to pour forth from his mouth, the Wolf King actually took the time to consider Inuyasha’s words, finally blowing out a deep breath as he understood the truth of them. “Fine. Okay. I get it, so lets clear some shit up.” Scooting forward on the bed, Kouga shot a finger out at the Hanyou. “But just so we’re clear, your senses haven’t dulled so much that you can’t tell the truth from a lie anymore, have they?”

With his arms crossed over his chest, Inuyasha looked offended. “Of course I can still smell a lie. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with my nose.”

“Good, cause you sure as hell better be usin’ that obnoxious thing while I’m talkin’. Got it?” At the answering nod, Kouga added another, “Good,” before starting in on what he really wanted to say. “I am Lord Kouga, King of not only the Northern Wolf Tribe, but of all remaining wolf tribes. Personally, I think your brother is a right fucked up jackass with too much power for any singular being to hold. That said, when it became clear that pretty much all of Youkai society was bein’ overrun by the human’s penchant for poppin’ out kids like gum from a gumball machine, the remainin’ Youkai didn’t have much of a choice but to jump on board with what the most powerful of us decided on doin’. In the end, it was a matter of survival and although your brother scares the hell out of me and pisses me off more than occasionally, I don’t regret teamin’ up with the bastard as in the end, that decision has saved the wolf tribe from extinction along with numerous other Youkai groups.” Glaring into Inuyasha’s widened amber eyes, Kouga was convinced the Hanyou was not only listening, but hearing his words as well. Giving a soft smile, he softened his tone. “Now, as for where my loyalty lies . . . I think the fact that I practically tried committin’ suicide by attackin’ Sesshomaru when I smelled your scent on him pretty much answers that question, don’t you?”

Mouth gaping open like a fish, Inuyasha asked, “Y-you . . . you what?”

Waving a hand in dismissal, Kouga tried blowing the whole thing off. “Just what I said, muttface. When I smelled your scent; your fear, on Sesshomaru’s body . . . I charged the son of a bitch.” Turning his eyes away, Kouga huffed, “Not that I got very far. Seriously, that DaiYoukai is stronger than anything I’ve come across in all the centuries I’ve been alive.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Inuyasha’s voice was small, distant with bitter remorse. 

Feeling the change in the air, it wasn’t difficult for Kouga to pick up on the obvious mood swing in the Hanyou. “Mutt, it ain’t your fault. You’re one tough nut to crack and I can’t think of a single full blooded Youkai who could’ve taken you on and won back in the day, except for Sesshomaru. Trust me, there’s no shame in that.”

Once again turning his head to the side, Inuyasha felt his mouth curve down into a deep frown. Despite Kouga’s words, he did feel shame. Shame that he hadn’t been able to stand up to his brother’s relentless wrath. Shame that Sesshomaru had beaten him, for if not for Bakusen’O’s interference, he would have died those five hundred years ago. 

Seeing the Hanyou in deep thought, Kouga pressed his earlier question. “Now that we’ve gotten things straightened out, how bout you tell me what really happened.”

“And if Sesshomaru finds out?”

Shrugging yet again, Kouga responded, “I don’t think he cares. If he did, he would’ve ordered either you not to talk about it or me not to ask. Since he didn’t, then I say it’s fair game and I wanna know.”

Lifting his head back up, Inuyasha’s eyes were filled with uncertainty. “Why do you wanna know so bad?”

Kouga felt his heart breaking just a little bit more at the look filling the Hanyou’s soulful amber orbs. “Because, you stink of fear and that’s not like you.” Seeing the look of horror mixed with the desperate need to deny such a statement, Kouga went on, “Don’t bother denyin’ it cause there’s nothin’ wrong with my nose either. Now, the Inuyasha I know doesn’t scare easy and I want that mutt back, not this shell of a Hanyou you’ve become.”

Growling softly, Inuyasha clenched his fists. “Shell or no, I could still kick your mangy ass any day of the week.”

With a cocky smirk, Kouga felt his mood lighten. “Now, there’s the Hanyou I know and love. Still, how you plannin’ on kickin’ my ass when you can’t even lift yours from that chair you’re in?”

Damn, but the wolf knew he shouldn’t have bated the Hanyou so skillfully. Watching in horror, Kouga’s blue eyes opened wide as he watched Inuyasha begin standing from the chair, the Hanyou’s body obviously still too weak to do such a thing. “Fuckin’ hell, mutt. Don’t take things so literally,” Kouga shouted as he stood from the bed, swiftly placing his hands on Inuyasha’s shoulders and pushing the him back into the chair, their faces close enough for Inuyasha to feel Kouga’s breath on his cheek as the wolf spoke. “Sesshomaru will fry my ass six ways to Sunday if you hurt yourself anymore. Although I don’t mind burnin’ some fur if it’s for a good cause, I refuse to get the shit beat outta me for somethin’ as stupid as this.”

Panting slightly from his recent excursion, Inuyasha inwardly growled at his own weakness, only fueling his anger. “You sure have gotten tame with that leash my brother has around your neck!”

Narrowed cobalt eyes stared into amber; amber that wasn’t about to back down. “God’s be damned,” Kouga snickered, “Now there’s the mutt I remember.”

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha felt a delightful blush of something akin to pride flush his pallid cheeks. “Oy, I ain’t goin’ nowhere so you can back the hell off.” Waving an irritated hand in front of his face, the Hanyou chided, “One thing sure as hell hasn’t changed in five centuries, your breath still smells as foul as ever.”

Letting loose a full belly laugh, Kouga stood up, stretching the kinks from his back as he walked back over to the bed and sat down. Still chuckling as he answered, “Well, thankfully Ayame hasn’t complained.” Waggling his eyebrows lecherously, Kouga added, “Matter of fact, the little she-devil had her tongue shoved - “

”Oh, god’s,” Inuyasha groaned, “if you start talkin’ about your sex life, I’m really gonna wish Bakusen’O hadn’t saved me all those years ago.”

“Fine, your loss I suppose,” Kouga answered back playfully, before asking, “Now, whose Bakusen’O?”

Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha’s body slumped back into the chair. “Well, fuck it all.”

“You finally ready to tell me what happened?”

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha pulled the fur up closer to his body, feeling a sudden chill at the memories flooding his mind. “I ain’t goin’ into details. Don’t really see what good that would do.”  
“After all the long winded Youkai I gotta listen to, a summary sounds good to me.”

Wondering just what role the Wolf King played in this era, Inuyasha decided he’d ask Kouga later what he meant by his previous statement. “You know, I hadn’t really seen Sesshomaru much, if any, after we defeated Naraku. Matter of fact, I kind of thought we’d actually buried the hatchet. I mean, I never dreamed we’d be friends or that he’d act like any kind of a brother to me, but I at least thought we’d kind of reached a level of tolerance.”

“I take it you were wrong.”

“-Keh, dead wrong. A few days before you saw me that last time, Sesshomaru attacked - with a vengeance. He came outta nowhere and was more vicious than ever. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I fought, he just kept comin’. That day, I thought it was the end. But it wasn’t. For whatever reason, Sesshomaru left me layin’ there; bleedin’ all over the ground. He could’ve ended it easy that day, but instead, he crouched down beside me and sneered, callin’ me . . . well, spoutin’ his usual crap and then he left. He just walked away lookin’ kinda pleased or somethin’.” All Inuyasha could do was shake his head at the painful memories. “I knew it wasn’t over. I could feel it. Somethin’ changed with him and I was afraid his hatred of me would be taken out on you and your clan. I-I couldn’t let that happen.”

“So, you left,” Kouga said, a scowl forming on his face. He’d known something was wrong that day, but he’d had no idea the depth of what his friend was going through. And, deep down, Kouga was disappointed in himself for not having recognized Inuyasha’s need. Once again, the Hanyou had sacrificed himself for those he’d cared about. “You could’ve asked for protection, I would have given it to you. Hell, the whole clan would’ve agreed.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “You said it yourself, Sesshomaru’s too powerful. We all may hate it, but it’s the hard, cold truth. Had he wanted, the bastard could’ve wiped out your whole tribe and he wouldn’t have thought twice about it.”

Nodding, Kouga knew Inuyasha was right. Not that he thought the Lord of all Asia would do such a thing today, but the Sesshomaru of five hundred years ago was a different beast all together. “So, after you left, what happened?”

Swallowing, Inuyasha felt the hard lump of his own saliva sear down his parched throat. “H-he . . . he hunted me.”

A hissing breath was heard, along with a deep, “Fuck,” from the wolf Youkai.

“I’m not really sure how long, kinda lost track of time but there were a couple of season changes so it must’ve been a few months at least. He was always there, beatin’ the ever-livin’ shit out of me, leavin’ me at death’s door, allowin’ me to heal and then repeatin’ the process over and over again. And then, one day, he didn’t stop. One day, he just kept hammerin’ away at me, and then . . . “ Unconsciously, Inuyasha’s hand clenched over the spot he’d felt his brother’s hand delve into. Like a phantom pain, the Hanyou could almost feel the poison infiltrating his body yet again. “He . . . he, uh . . . well, let’s just say I got a pretty hefty dose of that green shit runnin’ through his veins.”

“He poisoned you?”

“Yeah. He kinda stuck his hand right about here,” Inuyasha tapped his abdomen, “and left it there.”

“God’s, I think I’m gonna be sick,” and truly, the Wolf King did look a little green around the edges.

“Well, anyway, probably just to drag the pain out, Sesshomaru let me stumble away. Between the blood loss and poison, I knew I wouldn’t heal, but I kept movin’ forwards as if somethin’ was callin’ me. Finally I couldn’t keep goin’ and fell at the base of this really old tree, only, it wasn’t really a plain old tree but a demon tree.”

“No shit? I’ve heard about those before. Don’t think I’ve ever actually seen one.”

“Yeah? I’ve met a couple. One was a real psychotic ass, but this was a good one. At least, I think it was a good one. Anyway, when I touched it, the damn thing started talkin’ in my head. Truth be told, I thought I was either goin’ crazy or that the poison was makin’ me hear shit that wasn’t really there. But it wasn’t neither of those things. Turns out, Bakusen’O, the demon tree, was a good friend of the old man, or, at least that’s what he told me. He also told me - “ stopping for a moment, Inuyasha thought about telling Kouga what Bakusen’O had said, that he would preserve and keep him until Sesshomaru learned to value his little brother, but for some reason, that information seemed too personal and so he simply ended with, “-he said he could save me and well, since I’m here, I guess he did.” 

Closing his eyes tight, Kouga struggled with the rage threatening to overthrow what had become of his common sense. To think that Sesshomaru could have done something that vicious and cruel . . . the Wolf King had known the Lord of the Western Lands could be a force to be reckoned with, but this . . . this was too much. “If I’d known what he was up to - “

”You’d have been as much of a bleedin’ pile of meat as me and where would the sense of that have been?” Sighing deeply, Inuyasha reached up and absently scratched behind one of his ears. “No, the bastard seems to have some type of deep seated hatred towards me. Most of the time, he just seems ambivalent, ya know. He doesn’t really go after somethin’ unless it’s in his way. Guess that’s not the case when it comes to me.”

Glancing over at the sword he’d noticed earlier, Kouga shot a thumb over his shoulder as he asked, “And all this is over a sword? Seems to me the bastard’s got enough power without Tessaiga.”

Staring at the old sword sheathed within its protective covering, Inuyasha had to wonder himself. Sure, Tessaiga had been a lightening rod for all the hate and animosity his brother had seemed to harbor against him, but towards the end, when Sesshomaru had been so murderously enraged, he’d never once acted as if the sword meant a damn to him. In fact, the DaiYoukai had only acted as if Tessaiga was an annoyance limiting his ability to inflict further damage onto his little brother. “I don’t think it’s just father’s fang.” Sighing, the Hanyou felt despair filter through his heart. “Most likely it has more to do with havin’ a half-breed like me as any kind of relation.”

Kouga hated hearing the defeat in Inuyasha’s voice but found he couldn’t counter his friend’s statement without sounding like a hypocrite. Even he’d thought Inuyasha inferior during their first encounters due to the Hanyou’s mixed heritage. What Inuyasha didn’t know was how much things had changed. Sure, many of the purebreds still saw Hanyou as inferior, but Kouga would hardly list the great Lord Sesshomaru among their ranks. In fact, over the past few hundred years, the Lord of all Asia had done nothing to persecute those of mixed heritage, going so far as to include them into current laws of protection. In essence, Hanyou had all the legal rights and privileges as full-blooded Youkai. Kouga’s thoughts from earlier came back in haunting clarity, for the Lord Sesshomaru of today really was different, and thank the god’s for that tender mercy. 

“Inuyasha, I can’t condone what the bastard did to you back then, but I can tell you that he really has changed.”

“-Keh, as if any of that matters.”

“But it does, or, at least I think it does.” Standing up, Kouga paced the room, winding up at the same expansive window one InuDaiYoukai had found himself in front of countless times over the past few days. “Listen, mutt, I’m not really sure how or why, but Sesshomaru’s views on Hanyou have done about as close to a complete turnaround as you can get. Not only that, but he’s no longer out to hurt you, at least, not in the way you think.”

Craning his neck to the side, Inuyasha tried looking at Kouga over his own shoulder. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Truthfully, I ain’t sure. All I do know is that when it comes to you, he’s one prickly, possessive bastard and I’m pretty sure he’d cut anyone down who dared raise a hand to you, me included. In essence, for whatever reason, you’ve managed to gain the protection of the most powerful Youkai in all the world. I just . . . well, I just haven’t quite figured out the cost yet.”

Gulping loudly, Inuyasha felt his blood run cold and despite the warm fur, his body shivered. “I’ll venture you know him better than I do, so what’s your best guess?”

Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the view outside the glass in front of him, Kouga’s heart beat a little faster at Inuyasha’s simple question. Oh, the wolf Youkai had an idea what Sesshomaru was after, but if he said that now, his friend would do anything and everything to bolt from this room which would only further injure the mutt and get Kouga a one way ticket to the afterlife. So instead of voicing his theory, Kouga only said, “I don’t have enough information yet.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, so Inuyasha wouldn’t be able to call him out on it. The mocking laugh coming from the adjacent chair let him know the Hanyou wasn’t fully buying it. 

“Somehow, I get the feelin’ you’re holdin’ out on me, dog breath.”

Kouga ignored Inuyasha’s statement. “Regardless, what is safe to say is that Sesshomaru really doesn’t want you physically hurt.” Turning around, the Wolf King came to stand next to Inuyasha’s chair. “And, I think it’s also safe to say that if he brought me in on his little Hanyou secret, he’s also interested in your mental well being.”

“How in the hell do you figure that?”

Giving a shit-eating grin, Kouga swished his tail merrily from side to side, his hands resting upon his hips. “Easy, who else could get you as riled up as me?”

“-Keh, you are the biggest idiot I’ve met since the monk.”

“Scoff all you want, muttface, but you know you wanna get better just so you can try and throw this handsome wolf ass through the wall.”

Growling low, Inuyasha scooted up to the front of his chair, his hands clenched. “There ain’t no tryin’ about it. As soon as I’m up to snuff, they’ll be a Kouga size hole right through that wall over there.” To emphasize the point, Inuyasha pointed haughtily towards the opposite wall.

Raising a single eyebrow, Kouga followed the path of the Hanyou’s finger while letting loose a low whistle. “You sure about that? From what I understand, just on the other side of that wall lays your beloved brother’s bedroom. A hole that big would be kinda hard to cover up.”

Gaping while feeling that familiar role of nausea sliding up his gut, Inuyasha’s face paled. Of course he knew he was in the bastard’s home, which would also mean Sesshomaru had some kind of personal space around here, but to know it was literally on the other side of what now felt like a fairly flimsy piece of barrier . . . “Fuck, even when he’s not here, he’s just right over there.”

“Naw, not always, but probably pretty often,” Kouga answered with another annoying grin.

“If you don’t wipe that smile - “ Knock, knock, knock . . . 

Scrambling across the room, Kouga shouted, “Food’s here!” before opening the door wide and grabbing the tray from the guard outside, slamming the door in the boar Youkai’s face with little regard. Pulling the tray up close, Kouga took a dramatic inhale. “Ahh, he may be a jackass, but that DaiYoukai brother of yours sure does have a kick ass chef.”

Quickly moving back into the room, Kouga set the tray down on a nearby table. A quick glance was enough to let him know that most of the scrumptious morsels were most likely meant for Inuyasha. By the sounds the mutt’s stomach were making, Kouga figured most of the food would definitely end up in the Hanyou’s gut. Picking up a plate with a few perfectly seared morsels of rabbit as well as a glass of tea, Kouga walked back over to Inuyasha, placing the plate none to gently upon the Hanyou’s lap while sneaking one of the strips of meat off the plate and into his gaping maw. “Mmmm . . . that shit’s tasty.”

Scowling, Inuyasha felt his mouth salivate but couldn’t stop the low growl coming from his throat. “I don’t need to be served like some feeble wench.”

Kouga’s eyes rolled. “Just eat it already or else I’ll be forced to shove it down your throat.”

Although he didn’t really understand why, Kouga watched Inuyasha’s eyes widen as something close to fear passed through those amber orbs. What he had no idea of knowing was that Sesshomaru had made good on such a threat only days earlier, in a totally unexpected and disturbing way. “-Keh, you don’t have to make threats about it,” Inuyasha muttered, desperately trying to rid his face of the flush the thoughts of his brother’s lips on his own had produced. 

“Yeah, well you shouldn’t be complainin’. You’re as skinny as a beanpole and hold just about as much strength. If you ever wanna make it outta this room, you better start eatin’ what’s given to ya.”

Well, that was all well and good in Inuyasha’s opinion, as long as it wasn’t drugged. Looking up, he easily noted how Kouga was still licking his lips of the juices from the meat and decided if the wolf Youkai was eating it, then most likely the meat was safe. With that thought in mind, it was a fairly easy task for Inuyasha to get his friend to sample just about everything on the tray before he ever placed a bite of it into his own mouth. Soon enough, all the food had been eaten, leaving behind a sated, but naturally sleepy InuHanyou. 

Noticing the drooping eyelids, Kouga got up and removed the teacup from Inuyasha’s hand. “Have I tired you out already?” Kouga asked with a grin.

“Fuck off, flea bag.” But despite his words, Inuyasha knew the wolf was right. 

Laughing, Kouga got off the bed. “Maybe we outta switch places before you drift off in that chair.” With his hand outstretched, the Wolf King was ready to help Inuyasha up, but his hand was roughly pushed away. “I don’t need you fussin’ over me.”

“Geeze, no need to get all bitchy.” Nonetheless, Kouga was inwardly pleased at the spunk the Hanyou was showing. Oh, the effort to stand and shuffle over to the bed was more than evident, but the action suited the mutt much more than the passive obedience he’d shown earlier. Smiling, Kouga couldn’t help but think that given enough time, Inuyasha would be what he once was - a fighting, tough as nails, never say die, obnoxiously foul mouthed Hanyou. Just like he should be. 

Once Inuyasha was settled, Kouga sat back down on the edge of the bed, his eyes once again drawn to the sword leaning against a nearby wall. “Never seen you be so far away from Tessaiga before. You want me to move it closer?”

Shifting his head slightly, Inuyasha stared longingly at the sword. Did he want it next to him? Well, he supposed the simple answer was, yes. But he knew it would do little good. He didn’t have anywhere near the strength to transform the blade into anything close to useful. Plus, as he’d so recently found out, even with his full power behind the sword, in the end, it hadn’t been enough to protect him from the Sesshomaru of five hundred years ago, let alone this many years later. No, if anything, it would be even more useless considering how Youkai only gained power over their life spans. Tessaiga may make him feel better, but it was a false sense of security and that could be even more dangerous to the Hanyou. And so, instead of saying the,”Yes,” poised upon his lips, Inuyasha only shook his head and muttered, “naw, leave it be.”

Raising a single eyebrow, Kouga wanted to question the Hanyou further, but didn’t. Something in his demeanor told the wolf to just let it be, which was well enough considering Inuyasha’s next question.

“Say, dog breath, is . . . is, ah - well, is it anywhere near Kagome’s time?”

Pulling in a deep breath, Kouga kept his blue eyes focused on the deceptively fragile sword, afraid to look into the deep pools of amber he knew would be swimming with too much emotion. He’d been afraid the mutt would ask this. He knew it would be a question sooner or later, he’d just hoped it would be later. Of course Kouga had known about Kagome’s time traveling ways, maybe not at first, but by the time of Naraku’s defeat, it had been fairly well understood. Lost as he was in his own thoughts, Kouga’s sharp nails scratched at the back of his head, the deep intake of air he’d recently taken leaving his lungs in a heavy sigh. “Yeah, we’re near it, just . . . well, you’re about seven years too late is all.”

Turning his head, Kouga saw what he’d feared - glistening amber orbs daring any tears to fall. “S-she’s,” Inuyasha swallowed past his parched throat. “S-so, she’s . . . dead?”

Nodding, Kouga could only mirror his friend’s sad eyes. “Yeah, she passed about seven years ago. From what I heard, it was some form of somethin’ human’s call cancer, although I’m not really sure what kind.”

“But she was old, right? Kagome, she lived a long life, didn’t she?”

The wolf Youkai could hear the desperation in Inuyasha’s voice and was relieved he could allay at least one of the Hanyou’s fears. “She sure was; old and wrinkly when her time came.” Kouga’s lips curved up into a small smile as he continued, “She wound up marrying some guy named Hojo and they had four kids. Last I knew, Kagome was a grandma to nine little humans.” Snorting, Kouga crossed his arms over his chest. “Just another example of how fast those ningens reproduce. Not that I mind in the case of Kagome, but you gotta admit, humans take breedin’ to a whole other level.”

Relieved, Kouga found Inuyasha’s expression to be peaceful and the weight of his grief not as heavy. “I’m glad. I would have liked seeing her again, but I’m glad she found somebody to be happy with.”

“-Feh, me too, but I still say she could of done better. Two Youkai courtin’ her and she still winds up with a pathetic human.”

“Idiot,” Inuyasha grumbled. “Kagome and I were never anything serious and you and I both know there was never anybody but Ayame for you.”

Blushing for all he was worth, Kouga found his heart rate increasing with the mere mention of his mate’s name. “Yeah, well, she was persistent, I’ll give her that.”

“And just how persistent was she?” Inuyasha asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Just what are you askin’ now, mutt?”

“Only wondering how many pups Ayame has popped out. The way you talk, the two of you alone could repopulate the whole Youkai world.”

Rolling back on the bed, Kouga held onto his stomach as genuine laughter filled the air. “Oh, if only you knew. If it were up to me, I’d have her pupped every season.”

“Let me guess, Ayame doesn’t see it that way.”

Choking slightly, Kouga sat back up, his arms stretched out behind him as he casually leaned back on the palms of his hands. “No, she’s got some other ideas. So far I’ve gotten three litters out of her. All together we’ve got five pups.”

By now, Inyasha’s eyelids were drooping even further, a wistful smile softening the hard lines of his emaciated face. “I wish I coulda’ been there. I woulda’ loved to see your pups givin’ you the hell you deserve.”

Rubbing a hand under his nose, Kouga’s smile was equally soft. “It was a sight to behold. Gotta say, I’d of enjoyed havin’ you around. Those kids were murder on me. I coulda’ used another kickin’ bag for ‘em.”

“Huh? As if . . . “ With his small fangs peaking through a gaping yawn, Inuysha’s eyelids finally gave up their battle and soon both the Hanyou’s heartbeat and breathing evened out into peaceful slumber. 

Leaning forwards, Kouga’s clawed hands pulled the covers up around his friend more tightly before gently pushing a strand of silvery-white hair away from the Hanyou’s face. “Sleep well and safe, my friend,” Kouga whispered, the smile never once leaving his face.


	10. Chapter Ten

Lord Sesshomaru’s meeting with the heads of the other remaining Youkai households had gone no different than any of the last few centuries. Irritated beyond what he’d ever fully admit, the DaiYoukai glided through the halls of his home - not a perfect strand of silver hair out of place, not a hint of expression across his immaculate face. Easily bypassing his own personal quarters, Sesshomaru stood before the two large Youkai still guarding his little brother’s room, waiting for their report. 

“Food was brought up as you requested, my Lord. The Wolf King took the tray and we’ve not heard anything since.”

Taking all this in, Sesshomaru merely stated, “And none other has approached this room.” 

“No one. Not even Lady Kadira.”

Nodding his head in approval, Sesshomaru was pleased. Not that he’d expected Lady Kadira to disobey his order to refrain from interrupting the wolf’s visit, but more by the fact that there had been little disturbance from either an outside source or from the mangy wolf himself. Kouga was almost as unpredictable as his own brother and infinitely more irritating. With nothing further to say and feeling absolutely no compunction to knock on a door within his own home, the Lord of the Western Lands easily glided into his younger brother’s room.

Upon entering the room, the first thing that struck the DaiYoukai was the scent. No longer was the stench of fear and anxiety inhaled with every breath, but instead there was a sense of peace along with, dare he say it, a little happiness. Unfortunately, the second thing Lord Sesshomaru noticed was a certain fleabag lying far too close to the one he had claimed as his own. With a swiftness born of his own breeding and power, Sesshomaru swept down upon the lounging wolf, grabbing the Youkai’s neck within a poisonously clawed hand. “Explain this, Wolf.”

Rapidly blinking blue eyes opened, staring into the seriously pissed face of the Lord of all Asia. Only now registering the strangling pain in his neck, Kouga choked out, “S-Sess-shomaru? W-what . . . “

”That, Wolf, is what this Sesshomaru would like to know. Why are you lying in the same bed as that which is mine?”

“F-fuckin’ hell. I - “ coughing, Kouga tried again, “I-I just fell a-asleep, that’s all. W-we were just t-talkin’.”

Finally allowing his eyes to drift from the wolf in his clutches, Sesshomaru’s gaze wandered over to his peacefully sleeping brother, finally noting that while Inuyasha’s body was lying under the covers, Kouga’s was thankfully on top. In no way, shape, or form, were the two touching. Calming slightly, the DaiYoukai took a deep intake of breath, scenting no form of arousal within the room, Sesshomaru finally released his hold. 

“Sweet divinity,” Kouga hissed, all the while ineffectively rubbing the redness on his throat. “I was tired and the bed seemed a hell of a lot more comfortable than the floor.”

“In the future, the floor would be a wiser choice.” Dismissing the wolf from his thoughts, Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the bed, his golden gaze taking in the Hanyou. Easily noting the steady rhythm of Inuyasha’s heart and breathing, he took another sniff of the air, pleased that his first impressions of the situation were correct and that his little brother was better off than when he’d left him. Satisfied, Sesshomaru’s cold eyes once again zeroed in on Kouga. “Did I not make myself clear?”

Rolling his eyes, Kouga moved from the bed, despite his annoyance, the wolf Youkai was careful not to disturb his sleeping friend. “I ain’t got no design’s on your mutt of a brother. God’s above, I can barely handle the mate I’ve got, let alone another one.”

The slightest snarl was the only indication Sesshomaru gave over his displeasure of the wolf using the word “mate” in any type of association with Inuyasha. Walking towards the edge of the room, Sesshomaru never once considered asking Kouga to follow him, nor did he doubt the wolf would do anything but. Reaching the bank of windows, Sesshomaru questioned, “Your time with the Hanyou was successful?”

Giving a fang filled yawn, Kouga scratched the back of his head, completely unfazed by his own rumpled appearance. “I think so. We talked for a while.”

“Detail your conversation.”

“What? As in you wanna know every damn thing we discussed?”

“Of course.”

“Not a chance in hell. You want me to be a friend to the mutt, then let me be a friend.”

“I do not see how relating your conversations would be in violation of that.”

Gaping, Kouga had to wonder if the great Lord of the West even knew the definition of the word, “friend”. “You have got to be shittin’ me. Tellin’ somebody else, especially somebody Inuyasha doesn’t trust, what we discussed is the ultimate betrayal of friendship. God’s in heaven, have you never had a friend before?” Given the look on Sesshomaru’s face, Kouga had to think the answer was probably no.

“I am a DaiYoukai.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the King of all the Wolf Tribes and I still got friends.” Jerking his head to the side, Kouga motioned towards the bed as he added, “And one of them is lyin’ nearly helpless just over there.” With glinting blue eyes, Kouga pointed a clawed finger at Sesshomaru chest. “And I happen to be lookin’ at the bastard responsible for it. I swear, Sesshomaru, if I’d have known what you were doin’ to the mutt back then - “

”You would have what? Interceded? Fought me along side the Hanyou. If you had, then the Wolf Tribe would have long ago been in need of a new leader, and that is assuming this Sesshomaru had left any of your kind alive to need such.”

Growling low, Kouga felt his skin bristle at the threat on his clan. “You know, that’s exactly what Inuyasha said. Seems the mutt knew exactly what kind of psychotic jackass you were.”

“You should be thanking Inuyasha for not involving you or your clan in what transpired then. At the time, your interference would have seemed more of a nuisance. I would not have hesitated removing you from my path.”

Scoffing, Kouga crossed his arms. “And what a path that was . . . huntin’ your own kin - “

”There are many things in the world this Sesshomaru must atone for, but in every case, the only one whom I must do this to is the Hanyou. I owe no explanation for my actions to the likes of you.” Ignoring the fuming wolf before him, Sesshomaru pressed his earlier question, “So, am I to assume by your tirade that you and Inuyasha spoke of the months leading up to his meeting Bakusen’O.”

Exasperated, Kouga knew he’d get no remorse from the DaiYoukai, that’s just how the bastard was wired. It was just plain pointless to even try. Besides, at the end of the day, it wasn’t the wolf tribe Sesshomaru owed the mother of all apologies to. Blowing out a deep breath, Kouga figured it really wasn’t much of a betrayal of confidence to let Sesshomaru know a little of what he’d spoken with Inuyasha about. “Yeah, he summed up what happened to him after the last time we saw each other.”

Nodding once, Sesshomaru answered, “I expected as much.”

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Kouga continued. “I’m not gonna tell you everything, but just to let you know, he did ask about Kagome.”

Instantly, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai flare with both irritation and something else . . . something akin to jealousy. Forcing the growl from his throat, the DaiYoukai asked, “The miko who freed him from the sacred tree?”

“The one and the same. And, don’t go gettin’ all bitchy about it either. Kagome was his friend. She managed to see and accept the mutt for who he was long before any of the rest of us.” Noting the continued irritation Sesshomaru’s Youkai spewed, Kouga quickly gave up on trying to get the DaiYoukai to see his point. “Anyway, I told him she passed away about seven years ago. He was sad, but I think he took the news pretty well. Truthfully, the mutt just seemed glad Kagome had found some happiness.”

Turning slightly from the wolf, Sesshomaru’s gaze once again skimmed over the sleeping Hanyou. Selfishly, he was glad the miko was already dead. It was one less complication in a sea of nothing but when it came to his little brother. “His reaction is understandable.”

Kouga didn’t know if he’d really phrase it that way or not, but then again, precious little came out of the Lord of the West’s mouth the way he’d consider saying it. “Yeah, well, anyway . . . just thought it would be good for you to know. Other than that, we mostly talked about Ayame and my pups along with some other trash talk.” Rubbing his chin, Kouga’s lips formed into a smirk. “Even got the mutt’s hackles up a couple of times. The spirit’s still there, just buried below a lot of pain and distrust.” Smirk gone, Kouga gave a heavy sigh. “I don’t envy the task ahead of you, Sesshomaru. Especially given what I think you want from your brother.”

Lifting an ever-elegant silver eyebrow, Sesshomaru asked, “And what is it that you believe this Sesshomaru wants?”

“-Feh, I ain’t as naive as the Hanyou. Maybe Inuyasha can’t recognize the aura of possessiveness you’re puttin’ off, but I do. Not to mention the hint of arousal I scent every time you look in his direction.” Smiling, Kouga couldn’t help the mirthful chuckle bubbling up from his chest at the look of annoyance etched across the Lord of the West’s perfect face. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna try and deny it?”

Having no such intentions, Sesshomaru merely questioned, “Should I expect interference from you?” No matter the wolf’s response, he would not let Kouga sabotage his efforts. In the end, Inuyasha would be his in the way he wished. But, should the Wolf King prove troublesome . . . 

Shrugging his shoulders Kouga answered truthfully, “I got no plans on it. As much as I hate to say it, despite your efforts to the contrary, there are still a lot of full-blooded Youkai out there who’ll see Inuyasha as just another example of dilutin’ the bloodline. Five hundred years may of passed, but prejudice is prejudice and for some, it just don’t change. He’d be all kinds of shades of pissed to hear me say it, but I’ll sleep better at night knowin’ he’s got you to back him up. That said, if you ever do manage to get him to agree to be your mate, you sure as hell better be a good one. I get that you wanna keep him safe, and I can’t tell you how glad I am of that, but bein’ somebody’s mate is a lot more than just keepin’ ‘em physically safe.”

Staring into the darkened windowpane, Sesshomaru took in Kouga’s words. “This Sesshomaru shall take your words into consideration, Wolf.”

Stunned, Kouga could only stare, completely at a loss as to how to respond. Mouth still gaping, the Wolf King barely heard the DaiYoukai’s next words, and even when he did, Kouga had trouble switching the gears in his brain and could only stutter, “W-what was that?”

Freshly annoyed, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. The Lord of the West hated repeating himself. “I was speaking of the meeting just held.”

“Oh. Sorry, I guess I was just tryin’ to process that you actually paid attention to my advice, I - “

”If such actions on my part turn you into such a useless creature, then you can count on it being a one time occurrence.”

“God’s your moods switch faster than Ayame’s when she’s in heat.” Feeling the air around his body thicken with Sesshomaru’s suppressed rage, Kouga continued on, “Anyway, I take it nothin’ good came of the meetin’.”

Almost instantly, the pressure in the room lightened to one of annoyance instead of immanent death. “Do you truly expect this Sesshomaru to answer such a useless question?”

Shaking his head, Kouga felt a whole new weight descend upon his shoulders. “No, not really. I guess I was just hopin’ for a change.”

“That would be a foolish hope indeed.”

“Yeah, I know. So, you gonna tell me what happened now?” Earlier, Kouga had wondered if Sesshomaru had ever had a friend, and although he really didn’t think their relationship garnered such a grandiose title, as unofficial second in command, the Wolf King probably knew more than he’d ever wanted regarding the intricacies of the upper Youkai world, including all the infighting and power plays. Human dominance over the world had done little to curb Youkai appetite, merely driving it underground and further into the shadows. A game that unfortunately proved even more dangerous than in the days of the Feudal Era. 

“We shall need to watch Lord Tullic more closely.”

Scrunching his eyes down, Kouga was pretty sure a rare wrinkle was showing on his brow. “Tullic? You really think he’s a threat?”

“In his own way. The scorpion Youkai believes he is far cleverer than he truly is. It is a poor mistake to make, perhaps even larger than overestimating ones own power.”

Nodding his head, Kouga found all he could do was agree. Boasting about your own strength was commonplace in Youkai society, even when that boasting was full of over inflation. But, when it came right down to it, all Youkai understood that even if they banded together, nobody could take the Lord of the West down in a fight of sheer physical might. Knowing this, those with loftier notions and aspirations of power choose other routes, and almost always those routes included deception and lies. Schemes within schemes with one goal in mind - to change the power structure of the Youkai world in their favor. What most Youkai seemed too dense to realize was that Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t only their equal in battle, but on the field of intelligence, there was no being more capable than the DaiYoukai. Add in Sesshomaru’s ruthless tactics and you got one of the most lethal creatures to ever walk the planet. 

Sneering, Sesshomaru took Kouga’s nod and silence for what it was. “Tullic is a fool and will eventually be dealt with, however,” looking towards his sleeping Hanyou, Sesshomaru’s sneer faded into what some might call one of concern, “Inuyasha’s awakening has complicated things.”

Following the DaiYoukai’s gaze, Kouga wondered, “You think he’ll try something on the mutt?”

“Not since Rin’s passing has this Sesshomaru ever had something of such value to protect. It . . . he, is a point of vulnerability, a weakness to those whom know of the Hanyou’s importance. In his current condition, Inuyasha is incapable of protecting himself. He would make an easy target.”

“Somehow, I doubt “easy” is the right word. Anybody wantin’ to get at the mutt’s gotta go through both you and me, and that ain’t no easy task. Add that old wench, Kadira into the mix and they’re just as likely to get their good for nothin’ Youkai ass purified as anything else.” As if to emphasize the point, Kouga found his hand rubbing the spot Kadira had touched yesterday, just a small amount of her power had stung like a son of a bitch. 

Feeling a swell of something foreign, and slightly disturbing, Sesshomaru wondered at the odd sensation easing throughout his body. It wasn’t a completely unpleasant thing, just different and the DaiYoukai thought that perhaps he would allow the Wolf King to breathe the air upon this planet for the foreseeable future. Although he was loath to admit it, the Lord of the West found it somehow reassuring to know that he was not alone in his regard for the Hanyou’s well being. Feeling no need to comment on the wolf’s opinions, Sesshomaru simply stated, “Tullic’s activities are already being monitored, but I see no reason to invite further strife into the Hanyou’s life. For that reason, until both Inuyasha’s physical and mental well being have been restored, he shall remain here and kept in secret as much as possible.”

“That’ll probably work as long as the mutt feels like shit, but as soon as he’s got a little more life in him, you’ll be hard pressed keepin’ him inside. Inuyasha’s lived in the woods nearly all his life. That’s his home more than any buildin’ ever could be.”

“Be that as it may, we both know there is precious woodland area left in the world. Regardless of how he feels, living in such a manner is no longer practical for the Hanyou. If he wishes for air, then I shall make the rooftop gardens available.”

“Think the barrier’s strong enough to keep pryin’ eyes out?”

“I shall have the foxes look into strengthening it.”

“You want me to call Shippo in for that? We both know he’s got the juice for it.”

Staring ahead, Sesshomaru weighed his options. What Kouga said was true, for Shippo had become an extremely gifted and powerful fox Youkai with the ability to warp reality into whatever image the fox required. Given the area the garden’s encompassed, one of such capabilities would most likely be needed. Still, having Shippo this close . . . the fox was sure to scent the Hanyou sooner or later and right now, Sesshomaru thought that the fewer knowing about his brother’s sudden return, the better. Speaking of which . . . “Lord Kouga, my driver, Sang-di - “

”Yeah, what about him?”

“He drove Inuyasha and myself home from Bakusen’O’s forest. I do not believe he is aware of the Hanyou’s relationship to me, but it would be a simple issue for someone else to put the pieces together should my driver’s lips become too loose.” Briefly, Sesshomaru thought about the phoenix Youkai, Altiera, who’d healed his little brother. But phoenix Youkai were reclusive and exceedingly difficult to find. Being such private creatures, they rarely if ever associated with other Youkai and considering none but Lady Altiera and Sang-di knew of the Hanyou’s release, there would be little to no reason for anyone to even seek out the demoness, let alone question her regarding Inuyasha. 

Kouga shook his head. “Sang-di’s pretty damn loyal. I can’t see him sellin’ you out like that.”

“That may be so, but Inuyasha’s safety is too important to make assumptions. Most likely the breach would occur without Sang-di even knowing he had released such important information.” Furrowing his brown, Sesshomaru detested the idea of letting anyone else know just how irreplaceable Inuyasha was, for the Hanyou’s own safety, but in this case, ignorance on the part of his driver could do more damage than good. 

Thinking along the same lines, Kouga offered, “You could always have a forgettin’ spell woven for him. You know, replace his memories.”

“Given the right circumstances and pressures, such spells are easily broken,” Sesshomaru answered. “The more I consider the situation, the more I feel it may be prudent to have my driver both know and understand the situation fully.” Mentally, Sesshomaru began wondering if Sang-di had a family or someone important enough to him that could be used as leverage to ensure the driver’s cooperation. The DaiYoukai made another mental note to speak with Jaken soon regarding the matter. After all, that was one of the sole reason’s the Lord of the West kept the little irritation around for that was the imp’s strength. Jaken had an uncanny ability to retain seemingly insignificant knowledge on almost every Youkai and human he met. Sesshomaru had once wondered if it was because the toad simply had a rather unhealthy desire for such intimate knowledge or if it was due to some other odd fascination Jaken had with other’s lives. The thought had been a passing one with no more time dedicated to the idea than it merited. Jaken’s reason’s held little importance to the Lord of the West, only his abilities and usefulness. 

Unable to read the expression on Sesshomaru’s face, but disliking the quiet his body had taken, Kouga asked, “Why do ya think Sang-di would be any help with the mutt?”

“By your own admission, keeping Inuyasha here in this building shall become increasingly difficult. It would be advantageous to have a trustworthy outlet for his excursions.”

Kouga’s eyes flew wide in mocking surprise. “Bullshit, you don’t trust anybody, not even me.”

“True, but there are other ways to ensure loyalty.”

Shivering at the icy and deadly serious tone Sesshomaru’s voice had taken, Kouga felt as if a small fist had been tightened around his heart. “Sang-di’s a good Youkai. Don’t go makin’ threats to somebody who hasn’t earned it.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru kept his face forward, only allowing golden slits flecked in red to swivel towards the wolf beside him. “It is not your place to tell this Sesshomaru what to do, especially when it comes to the safety and protection of the Hanyou. I will use whatever means necessary to ensure his welfare.” Finally turning his head, Sesshomaru’s voice only grew colder. “Do not think for a second that any is immune to my wrath when it comes to my little brother. I would show no hesitation.” 

Snorting, Kouga tried blowing off the DaiYoukai’s anger. “Yeah, well, you didn’t have to threaten me with nothin’.”

Blinking once, Sesshomaru considered the naiveté of Kouga’s statement. Did the wolf really believe he would not use Ayame and his prodigy as leverage? Or, perhaps more disturbing, had the Wolf King never given a thought to the fact that the Lord of the West would not hesitate inflicting bodily harm to those the wolf loved in order to get what he wanted; what he needed. Taking a hidden sniff of the air, Sesshomaru noted no lie, no hint at all that Kouga was ill at ease or that he’d said anything he truly did not believe. Inwardly snorting his own disbelief, Sesshomaru could hardly believe Kouga had risen to the King of all the Wolf Tribes with such naivety still intact. True, the DaiYoukai found the wolf more useful than others, but that only made Kouga more vulnerable, not less. 

Seeing no useful purpose in disturbing the Wolf King’s delusions, Sesshomaru simply ignored Kouga’s last response. “I shall speak with Sang-di on the matter.”

Giving another yawn, Kouga rudely scratched at the fabric covering his ass. “Hate to break up this little chat, but as you probably figured out, I’m pretty much beat. Since you don’t seem too keen on me stretchin’ out on the bed next to your brother, I should probably be headin’ back to my own room to crash.”

“A wise choice. This Sesshomaru shall stay and watch over Inuyasha.”

With a lecherous grin and obscene wag of his tail, Kouga replied, “Yeah, sure, you’re just gonna watch over the Hanyou.” Cackling softly, Kouga disregarded the icy stare being fired into his heart. “Just as long as lookin’ is all you’re after. The mutt might be as weak as a new born babe, but I don’t doubt for a second he’d slice your arm off again if you go tryin’ anything more than that.”

“I believe,” Sesshomaru started, his voice frigid with disdain, “that you have more than worn out your welcome within these walls.”

Suppressing the shiver that voice elicited, Kouga merely turned and began heading for the door, casting a last look at the still sleeping Hanyou buried beneath mounds of blankets. Shaking his head, he could only wish his friend well and that somehow in the end, Inuyasha would find it in his heart to forgive his older brother and accept what Sesshomaru so clearly wanted. If not, Kouga not only feared for the Hanyou, but for all the Youkai of Asia. The InuDaiYoukai was a bitch to deal with normally, let alone if he were sporting a broken heart. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up, Inuyasha was surprised to see sunlight blaring through his room. Blinking his amber eyes, the brightness surrounding him was at first irritating, but soon enough changed into a soothing balm. He’d always enjoyed lounging in the sun, finding some rock or sturdy tree branch and simply laying back to absorb the warmth of the sun’s rays. Although never truly at ease, it was one of the closest times he ever came to finding a certain amount of contentment in the world. 

Pushing his way out of the mountain of blankets layered upon his form, Inuyasha lowly grumbled something about stupid DaiYoukai’s and his bastard of a brother trying to suffocate him, before he finally managed getting his upper body free. Once sitting up, he was more than pleased to find that the effort he’d just expended hadn’t left him panting and gritting his teeth against the pain of movement. To be sure, it was still a trying task, but he was getting better. And that, more than any sunny day, had him grinning. 

“What is it that has you so pleased this morning?”

Looking up, Inuyasha easily spotted Kadira as she came shuffling away from the bathroom door. Good mood sufficiently doused, the Hanyou responded, “It ain’t none of your business.”

“My, my, aren’t we the grump. Given the look on your face a few moments ago, I’d hoped you’d be a little more pleasant today.”

Unsure how to respond, Inuyasha only turned his head, staring out towards the bank of windows off to the side, a move not lost upon Kadira.

“If you feel up to it, you are more than welcome to walk around the room a bit.”

“-Keh, as if I need your permission to move my ass outta this bed.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Kadira only sat in a nearby chair, pulling out a large book with pictures of plants splashed across the cover. “I care not what you do, as long as you do not cause yourself further injury. I only thought lying in that bed these past few days must be getting fairly boring and that you might enjoy stretching your legs.”

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha stubbornly remained where he was and only the gentle hum of Kadira’s light singing echoed throughout the room. Without wanting to, he found his eyes flicking back towards the inviting glass panes and with a grunt of, “Oh, to hell with it,” he planted his feet on the plush carpet below. With a push of his hands, soon Inuyasha stood and was relieved to find that doing so didn’t bring about a fresh wave of dizziness. Taking a prodding step forward, he limped his way towards the bright windowpanes, all the while ignorant of Kadira’s guarded, yet watchful gaze. 

With a final step, Inuyasha’s hand came out, his palm resting on the glass before him as he stared out, amber eyes wide, at the vision before him. Towering above all other buildings, the room he was in seemed to be floating within the air itself. Taking a deep breath, the Hanyou’s forehead pressed against the windowpane as he stared both down and around at the structures creating the magnificent city he now found himself within. “Gods above - “

”Do you like the view, little brother?”

Turning his head to the side, Inuyasha’s hair whipped around his face, briefly blurring his vision as he turned to stare at his brother. A brother he hadn’t heard enter his room. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ knock?”

“I see little point in knocking on any door, let alone one within my own premise.”

Scoffing, Inuyasha felt his ears droop slightly. “No, you probably don’t.”

With an acknowledging nod in Kadira’s direction, Sesshomaru moved to stand next to his little brother, dismissing the stiffening of the Hanyou’s body at his approach. “I believe I asked you a question earlier.”

Reluctantly, Inuyasha’s eyes left the form of his brother, hating how close the bastard seemed to be standing to him. Still, the view outside was more than mesmerizing and he knew that if he wasn’t careful, he could easily wind up forgetting about the DaiYoukai all together. Hushed and silent with an almost reverent tone to his voice, Inuyasha finally answered, “Yeah, it’s pretty amazin’.” Wondering back to an earlier thought, he asked, “Are we in a floatin’ castle?”

Had he been looking, Inuyasha might have seen the momentary flash of surprise across Sesshomaru’s face. Surprise mixed with a distinctly sour mood as the Hanyou’s question had inadvertently reminded the DaiYoukai of his mother’s palace floating among the clouds. A palace he had no desire to visit any time soon. “No. In this era, the structure we are currently in is not considered a castle, but a skyscraper. The building itself is not bespelled, at least, not in that fashion. It is simply the modern way of construction.”

With both palms of his hands now flat against the glass, Inuyasha swiveled his head down, pressing the top of his forehead further into the window as he tried looking as straight down as possible. Given the constraints of the building, seeing what was directly below him was impossible, and the action gave the Hanyou a slight case of vertigo. “How in the hell do they keep this thing upright? Why doesn’t it collapse upon itself?”

Surprised, yet secretly delighted at Inuyasha’s open questioning, Sesshomaru moved ever closer to his brother, coming to stand directly behind him as he placed his hands slightly above and to the side of the Hanyou’s own upon the glass. And, when he answered, it was directly into a curiously twitching puppydog ear. “Truly, the engineering abilities of this era are extraordinary. I do not know how it is done, only that it is possible.”

Feeling trapped, Inuyasha inwardly cursed. This is exactly what he’d been warning himself about earlier. He’d allowed himself to become distracted by what he saw outside and in doing so he’d totally missed his sadistic brother’s increasing proximity. Now the bastard had him pinned to the glass like a bug. Breathing in deeply, Inuyasha tried steadying his shaky nerves, but the action had been a mistake, for all he got for his effort was a big breath of Sesshomaru scented Youkai. Trembling slightly now, he tried getting a grip upon his increasing fear. 

Close enough that he could feel the slight quaking of his little brother; Sesshomaru could also easily scent the rising fear. Moving to quash such a reaction, the DaiYoukai changed one of his hands from the glass, easing his fingers into Inuyasha’s thick mane of hair and rubbing the base of a furry ear. Not moving away, Sesshomaru waited patiently as the Hanyou’s body began relaxing as he leaned ever heavier into the window before them. Once the smell of fear had dissipated, Sesshomaru began speaking again. “This Sesshomaru will not hurt you again, little brother. Please do not be so alarmed when I am close.”

Fighting against the lethargy Sesshomaru’s actions were forcing his body into, Inuyasha couldn’t completely push away the soothing calm oozing through his soul. “I . . . how can you ask that of me?”

“I know it is difficult. I have long ago lost your trust.”

“-Keh, as if you ever had it.”

“Once, many years ago, you wanted to trust me. When you were but a pup.”

“That was a lifetime ago, Sesshomaru, and you more than proved unworthy of it. Besides, in a way, I do trust you.” Finally pulling himself out of his haze, Inuyasha turned his body, his back against the glass as his angry eyes stared up into his brother’s. “I trust you to do whatever you can to hurt me.”

Frowning, Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the window, placing a modicum of distance between the two Inu’s. Allowing a sigh past his lips, the DaiYoukai could only frown. “There is much this Sesshomaru has to make up for.”

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. “Understatement of the fuckin’ century, Sesshomaru.”

“As powerful as I may be, I can not change the past, Inuyasha. I can only hope to overcome it.”

Crossing his arms, the Hanyou turned his head, only leaving his narrowed eyes on his brother. “Can’t say that won’t be a big fuckin’ waste of time.”

Despite the situation, Sesshomaru’s mouth quirked into a smile. Did the Hanyou not know how delectable he looked when pouting? Quelling such thoughts, he only moved his hands forward, allowing his fingers to tangle in a thick section of silvery-white hair. “Then it is fortunate that I have much time to waste.”

Batting at the hand now seemingly hopelessly entrenched within his hair, Inuyasha scoffed, “Are you tryin’ to rip my hair out?”

With an ease Inuyasha still found amazing, Sesshomaru removed his fingers while allowing his eyes to run over the Hanyou’s unruly head of hair. “Since you are obviously feeling better, further grooming is in order.”

“Further what?” Inuyasha asked, mouth gaping.

“Kadira, the Hanyou’s hair is in need of attention. After breakfast and a fresh bath, you will work to tame this abomination Inuyasha insists on calling hair.”

“What the fu - “

Ignoring the rising obscenities, along with Inuyasha’s obvious offense, Kadira only mumbled, “A chore I’m sure will take up most of the morning.”

“Hey, wait just a damn min - “

”A true statement, but none the less, the task has been put off too long,” Sesshomaru added, also ignoring the red faced Hanyou before him, hands now clenched and shaking. “Inuyasha, since you are awake, I shall have food sent up directly.” Moving away from his little brother, the DaiYoukai gracefully walked towards the edge of the bed, picking up the dress jacket he’d laid there on his way in. “No doubt it will please you to know that I have business to attend to and will be gone from you most of the day. I would ask that you behave yourself, but no matter how large those ears of yours are, you seem beset with the affliction of deafness where your behavior is concerned, little brother.”

Mouth still hanging open, Inuyasha was beyond words. In one breath, Sesshomaru spoke of forgiveness and in the next he was insulting him. God’s be damned, what a prick, Inuyasha thought, but could not get the words past his mouth. Instead, the Hanyou watched as his bastard of a brother calmly slid his overcoat in place while walking towards the door, a passing, “Call me if I am needed,” were the Ice Prince’s last words before leaving for the day.

Sitting calmly in her chair, Kadira stared unblinking at the pages before her, pretending to be fully engrossed in what she was reading, but all the while, the old miko was waiting for the dormant volcano standing next to the windows to erupt. She didn’t need to wait long . . . 

“What the fuckin’ hell! Who does that jackass think he is? That critical, sadistic, good for nothin’ Youkai ass!”

Taking in a deep breath, Kadira debated on whether or not she should try and interrupt the Hanyou’s tirade. “Inuyasha - “

”For fuck’s sake, where does Mr. Perfect get off criticizin’ my hair of all things? It ain’t like I’ve been livin’ in the lap of luxury with fancy bottles of shampoo lyin’ around.”

Laying her book aside, Kadira’s bones popped and groaned as she stood; shuffling her way towards the irate Hanyou she’d been left in charge of. All the while, the miko cursed her Lord’s choice of wording. All Lord Sesshomaru had done was manage to rile her charge up, making her job all the more difficult. “Inuyasha,” Kadira tried again, “no one expects you to have - “ Stopping mid sentence, Kadira’s brown eyes widened at the look on the Hanyou’s face. From his words, she’d expected anger, and that was there, but beyond that was a deep layer of hurt. That, she hadn’t expected. Pulling her brows down in consideration, the miko started again, “Inuyasha - “

Amber eyes flashing, Inuyasha wasn’t looking at the old human before him, instead his eyes were fixed upon the door to his room. The door his fucking brother had just left through. “What does he think? That I had time to just sit around and comb my hair all day?” Laughing bitterly, Inuyasha’s eyes finally darted to Kadira. “When? When would I have done that? Maybe I could have worked in a few swipes with my non-existent combs between the moments that centipede and bat Youkai attacked. Or, maybe, I could have done it while I was standin’ there with my lovin’ brother’s fist shoved through my guts. You know, when he just let it set there while he pumped that green acidic shit into me.” Throwing his head back, Inuyasha’s laugh turned into a suppressed sob. “Oh, that’s right, that wouldn’t of worked because of all the fuckin’ blood soaked into my hair. Somehow I just don’t think a comb coulda’ gotten through all that sticky stuff.” Pulling his lips back into a snarl, Inuyasha tried covering his pain with anger, “What a total and complete jackass.”

Unsure what to do, Kadira moved closer, feeling an overwhelming need to wrap the Hanyou into her arms. But she’d no more than barely touched the tips of her fingers to Inuyasha’s arm than he pulled back, almost stumbling to the floor in his efforts to avoid her as he yelled, “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!”

Pulling her hand back, Kadira let her arms fall to her sides, trying to appear as harmless as possible. “Inuyasha, I meant no harm.”

Breathing hard, Inuyasha’s eyes were wide with uncertainty and then shame. He’d been so wrapped up in his own pain and anger, that he’d lashed out at someone whom meant to do nothing more than comfort him. Fisting his hands, the Hanyou barely registered the tips of his reforming claws as he sheepishly answered, “Just . . . just don’t touch me, okay. I don’t like people touchin’ me.”

With a nod of her head, Kadira felt her heart fill with a cold weight. “Now that you’re stronger, I see no need for me to do so. I apologize for upsetting you, that was not my wish.”

Sighing, Inuyasha ran a hand through his bangs, only to get his own fingers hopelessly tangled within his messy head of hair. After a few moments of struggle, he managed to extract his appendages. With great effort, Inuyasha pushed down his irritation. “‘-S okay. I know you didn’t mean nothin’ by it.” Blowing out a deep breath, he looked towards the bathroom. “Will it take long for the food to get here?”

“Most likely a few more minutes.”

“Okay.” Starting towards the bathroom door, Inuyasha stated, “I’ll take a quick bath then and wash my hair before it gets here.”

Hesitantly, Kadira asked, “Would you like me to show you the best type of conditioner for your hair?” When slitted amber eyes turned her way, the miko hurried to add, “It will make the combing later much easier.”

“-Keh, whatever.” was her only answer as the Hanyou passed through the doorway and began filling the tub with warm water. Hurrying her pace, Kadira grabbed fresh clothing and laid it out upon the bathroom counter, after which, she moved to the linen closet and brought out fresh towels as well as an expensive brand of both shampoo and conditioner. Handing them over to the Hanyou, Kadira offered, “Leave the conditioner in for at least five minutes,” before quickly making her way out the door, leaving a grumpy and flustered InuHanyou in her wake. 

For both Kadira and Inuyasha, the rest of the morning and afternoon passed in relative silence. After the bath, the miko watched the Hanyou eat his breakfast. Not long after, Kadira was halfway surprised to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor in front of her chair as she tried, as gently as possible, to groom his long silvery-white locks. Although not as shiny as his brother’s, the Hanyou’s hair was a marvel unto itself and by the time she was finished looked nothing short of a work of art. Allowing the soft, silky strands to pass through her gnarled fingers, Kadira stared in wonder. “You are quite the beauty, do you know that, Inuyasha.”

From where she was sitting, Kadira could only catch the down turn of the Hanyou’s head, but the slight pink blush coloring Inuyasha’s puppydog ears was hard to miss. Smiling, the miko knew she’d just embarrassed the boy before her. When his hand came up to bat her own away, Kadira knew she was dead on. 

“I think you got your Inu’s mixed up, lady. Sesshomaru’s the looker of this family.”

Only mildly surprised the Hanyou couldn’t see his own appeal, Kadira smiled. “Not to these old lady’s eyes. Nor, do I think to any with eyes with which to see you. With out a doubt, Inuyasha, you are most beautiful.”

“-Keh, that just proves what I knew all along.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“That you are not only old as the hills, but blind as a bat as well.”

Laughing, Kadira brought a hand up with the intention of patting the Hanyou’s head, but pulled it back when she thought of Inuyasha’s earlier wishes. If he didn’t want to be touched, then she would do her best to abide. Still, it would be a difficult request to hold to. But for now, she would do her best, and so instead, Kadira moved her hands to her lap while leaning back into her chair. “You are all done. Are you tired?”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha crawled forward and away from the miko before using the edge of the bed to assist him in standing up. “Naw, not really.” And that was partially true. Although his body was tired, he found his mind was anything but. In truth, Inuyasha was beginning to get a little cabin fever. Now that he didn’t feel so very weak and helpless, he felt trapped within his gilded cage and wondered if Sesshomaru meant to keep him locked away in this room for the rest of his life. Well, if that was the case, then the bastard better keep him drugged down because as soon as Inuyasha regained his full strength, bustin’ outta this joint was gonna be on the very top of his priority list. 

Sighing, Kadira looked up at the Hanyou. She was glad the pup was feeling better, but this fact created a whole host of other problems. Glancing around the room, she could find nothing to keep Inuyasha’s attention. This being a room only created for theoretical use, Lord Sesshomaru had equipped it with the finest of necessities but failed to put anything else into it. Not even a bookshelf. With a look to the side, Kadira noticed her most current volume on herbal remedies and with a deep sigh, decided that was about all the entertainment she could offer. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have much in the way of entertainment. If you’d like, you’re always welcome to read through my book.” 

Inuyasha’s flickering eyes along with his down cast face was enough to make Kadira add, “You do not have to do so if you do not wish, I - “

Shifting on his feet, the Hanyou stared through his bangs at the book in the miko’s hands. He remembered the large tomes Kagome had brought into his own time as well as the myriad of paper filled things lining her bedroom shelves. At the time, he’d teased Kagome about having to study and read such things, but secretly, he was jealous of the young miko’s abilities. Although he’d had a little bit of teaching from his mother, Izayoi had died long before he was able to understand much of the lines upon the paper. From what little he’d seen of Kadira’s book, the writing was as good as gibberish to his brain. The pictures on the other hand . . . taking a few steps forwards, Inuyasha grabbed the book from Kadira’s lap, holding it up at an odd angle as he asked, “What’s it about? Is it a good story?”

“I’m afraid it holds only information on herbal remedy and treatment. There isn’t really a plot or story.”

Flipping through the pages, Inuyasha barely heard Kadira’s words as his amber eyes focused on the beautiful drawings before him. Having grown up in the forest, the Hanyou had spent practically all his life around plants and with the exception of the occasional demon tree, had found the flora and fauna surrounding him to be a welcome reprieve from the predatory attacks of the meatier species. Stopping on one page in particular, Inuyasha’s clawed finger traced the berries drawn on the page. Those red and pink fruits had saved his life on more than one starving occasion. 

Noticing the Hanyou’s interest, Kadira asked, “Do you see something you recognize?”

“Yeah, don’t know what they’re called though.”

Motioning the Hanyou forward, Kadira tilted the book so she could look at the page he was pointing to. “Ah, those are Delvinia berries.” With a frown, the miko added, “I’m afraid they went extinct a couple of hundred years ago.”

Inuyasha didn’t know why, but the information saddened him. “What happened to them?”

Sighing, Kadira’s face appeared worn. “I’m afraid human’s destroyed the berries natural habitat. They only grew within a small area of Japan and when the land was cleared, the berries were destroyed.”

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha released the rest of the book into the miko’s lap. “What’s the point in readin’ some book that’s only got dead stuff in it?”

“Not everything in this book is gone, Inuyasha. Besides, just because something has passed, does not mean it should be forgotten.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Inuyasha tucked his hands into the sleeves of his shirt as he stared towards the large bank of windows. Earlier, he’d been fascinated by both the height of the building he was in as well as the surrounding city. But now, he understood. As with everything in life, the modern era had cost something. Something dear. Shutting his eyes, he internally sighed. God’s, but he missed his forest. 

So deep in thought was the Hanyou that he barely heard Kadira’s voice as she asked, “I don’t mean to seem intrusive, but I was wondering, can you read, Inuyasha?”

Feeling the heat rush into his face, Inuyasha continued staring off towards the windows. He’d always been embarrassed by his lack of education. To him, it was just another way his Hanyou self was inferior to his older, perfect Youkai brother. Sesshomaru already thought he was an idiot, no use giving the jackass even more verbal ammunition. Huffing, Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t see how that’s important.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Kadira knew she was walking down a very slippery slope. She’d learned quickly that often times, Inuyasha’s gruffness was simply a cover for when he felt uncomfortable, or even worse, helpless. “It is only important if you wanted to know and had never had the opportunity to learn. I find reading both informative and enjoyable, but I suppose not all do.”

With a curl of his lip, the Hanyou asked, “What’s your point, miko?”

“My point, is that we seem to have little else to do but sit here and stare at the furniture. So, if you’d like to learn how to read the print upon this page, I would be more than happy to teach you what I know.”

Eyes now wide and staring, Inuyasha contemplated the miko’s offer. He still didn’t trust her, but he also didn’t think the old wench wanted to hurt him, at least, not unless Sesshomaru ordered her to do it. And, so far, Kadira just seemed to be babysitting him. The Hanyou wasn’t sure how long it would be before he felt strong enough to get the fuck outta Sesshomaru’s house and learning something useful didn’t really seem like such a bad idea. Still . . . “You gonna tell my bastard brother that I can’t read?”

Frowning deeply, Kadira felt as if she understood the Hanyou’s hesitation. “If Lord Sesshomaru asks me point blank about it, I can not lie to him. But, I see no need to bring the topic up needlessly.”

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha flicked an ear as he thought over the miko’s words. He didn’t smell a lie, and even without his nose, Kadira’s answer was too straightforward to be anything but the truth. Besides, the woman was only human. Despite being a fairly strong miko, Kadira wouldn’t stand a chance against his brother. In that vein of thinking, the Hanyou really couldn’t blame Kadira for not wanting to lie to Sesshomaru, especially on a half-breed’s account. “Okay, you got yourself a student. But just so you know, I ain’t stupid. I can learn shit, I’ve just never really had the time.”

Smiling, Kadira rose from her seat, making her way towards the bed; patting the space beside her as she opened the book back up to the page with the Delvinia berries. After all, might as well start with something the Hanyou was interested in. “I’ve no doubt there was little opportunity in your life for formal education, but I am honored that you would trust me to teach you something so important.”

“-Keh, trust don’t have nothin’ to do with it, old woman.”

“Well, perhaps not,” Kadira answered, the smile fading somewhat from her face. “For today, we’ll simply have to make due with the book we have. The next time we are together, I will bring some paper and pens . . . “

Sitting down on the bed beside the miko, Inuyasha’s eyes stared at the picture on the page along with the black lines below it. If he looked closely, there were a couple of characters which sort of looked familiar, but he had no idea what they meant alone, let alone strung together with the other’s. He wasn’t really sure if he was looking forward to this or not, but considering it was either this or staring blankly at the walls around him . . . well, the Hanyou knew which route was the quickest to insanity and surprisingly, it wasn’t the one where he had to listen to the ancient human’s droning voice. 

For the next two hours and through lunch, Inuyasha sat, absorbing Kadira’s words and finding the information surprisingly interesting. Not that he really learned much about the individual kanji on the page, but he did learn the basics of the written word. But as the afternoon progressed, Inuyasha’s body and mind wore out and pretty soon his muffled yawns and drooping eyelids were difficult to ignore.

“Inuyasha, I think your body is in need of further rest. It is difficult to learn and retain things when you’re sleepy.”

Frowning, Inuyasha wanted to protest, simply on principal. He hated being told what to do, even when it was only a suggestion, but it seemed even his mouth was too tired to protest and in the end, all he wound up doing was scooting his body back on the bed and pulling the covers over himself. Within seconds, Inuyasha was fast asleep. By the time he opened his eyes again, it was dark outside and Sesshomaru was standing over his bed. Instantly, Inuyasha’s heart rate increased as his eyes openly stared into his brothers. “Why the fuck are you just standin’ there?”

Completely unfazed, Sesshomaru answered, “And where else would you have me stand?”

Inuyasha thought his brother had to be the most frustrating entity to ever walk the planet. “How the hell should I know? Just get your perfect Youkai ass away from me. It’s fuckin’ creepy wakin’ up to find someone starin’ down at me, especially when that someone is you!”

With an evil smirk, Sesshomaru countered, “Would you rather wake to find me lying in the bed next to you?”

“W-what?” Scrambling up, Inuyasha pressed his back into the headboard. “Why in the hell would I prefer that?”

“I was merely giving you options, little brother. I know how you detest being given none, so I thought you might enjoy having a choice.”

“A choice? That ain’t no choice, Sesshomaru. A choice would be me never havin’ to see your ugly face again.”

Arching a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru stared down at his brother’s obvious discomfort and yet he moved not an inch from his current position. “You find this Sesshomaru’s face ugly?”

Now flustered beyond belief, Inuyasha felt the heat rising to his cheeks once again. “Of course I think you’re ugly,” Inuyasha flat out lied. “Who wouldn’t?”

Sesshomaru could smell the lie on the Hanyou’s breath. “You should not be so dishonest, with me, nor yourself, Hanyou.” Sitting down on the bed, the DaiYoukai’s hand moved forward, his fingers easily sliding through the now silken tresses of his little brother. “I do not find you such. Indeed, this Sesshomaru finds you to be a beautiful creature.” Watching as Inuyasha’s silvery-white strands of hair fell through his slender fingers, Sesshomaru truly meant every word he’d just spoken and it was all he could do to refrain from burying his nose in that gorgeous hair, he just knew the sweet Hanyou scent would be intoxicating there. 

Blushing for all he was worth, Inuyasha had no idea how to respond. He was used to being called everything from tainted to vile, but in one day, one human miko and one all-powerful DaiYoukai Lord had told him he was beautiful. Was everyone here on some kind of drug? Thinking along those lines, Inuyasha’s face contorted into something distinctly unattractive as he questioned, “What have you been drinkin’, Sesshomaru?”

“Drinking?” Sesshomaru asked, honestly confused.

“Yeah, you’ve had to have hit the sauce pretty hard to be confusin’ your half-breed brother with anything you’d ever consider easy on the eyes.” 

Letting his hand drop, Sesshomaru stared at the doubtful look coloring his little brother’s face. In retrospect, he guessed that telling the Hanyou one time that he thought he was beautiful was not nearly enough to overcome all the countless occasions where he had spoken otherwise. Hiding his disappointment, the Lord of the West easily slid from the comforts of Inuyasha’s bed, loosening his tie and removing his jacket as he did so. Throwing the despised piece of fabric off to the side, Sesshomaru stretched his back and let mokomoko loose. Turned away from the Hanyou’s bed, the DaiYoukai missed the look of wonder Inuyasha failed to hide at seeing his brother’s fur unfold. Nor did he see the dry swallow the Hanyou took as he once again realized that far from thinking Sesshomaru ugly, Inuyasha considered the prickly DaiYoukai to be the most gorgeous being ever born. In a word, the Lord of the West was perfect. 

Unaware of the unwanted emotions currently accosting his little brother, Sesshomaru continued working the kinks out of his neck as he thought back on the day. First, he’d had a short, but fruitful conversation with his driver, Sang-di. By the rapid heart rate and increased sweat Sang-di’s body created, the DaiYoukai was fairly certain he’d gotten his point across. Oddly enough, Sesshomaru had decided to actually heed the wolf’s advice for once and had not threatened the driver with what he had learned of his family. Shaking the thought from his head, Sesshomaru knew he’d have had no qualms about heading down that road had he not thought threatening Sang-di’s person enough. Besides, the information he’d learned from Jaken regarding his driver’s living weaknesses could always be brought out in the future should it be needed. 

With his driver’s silence secured, Sesshomaru had spent most of the rest of the day with Kouga as they discussed and investigated more into Lord Tullic’s most recent activities. The scorpion Youkai had been a nuisance for several centuries now and Sesshomaru had more than had enough. This time, when they acquired the needed proof on Tullic’s latest actions, the Lord of all Asia would not hesitate to eliminate the Youkai from the planet. Glaring at the mirrored wall of windows, Sesshomaru felt his anger rise. Half a millennia ago, the scorpion Youkai would already be dead and decaying in the mud. More and more he found the current laws constricting. Compared to himself, Tullic’s power was paltry. But the Youkai had been elected head of not only the scorpions, but also the centipedes and spiders alike. To simply destroy Tullic’s useless body of flesh without proof of cause would, at minimum, create bad blood and at most, all out war. If it came to war, Sesshomaru had no doubts who the victor would be, but a Youkai war in this day and age would be messy and difficult to fully control. Should they be exposed . . . inwardly sighing, the Lord of the West pushed thoughts of the day behind him. A certain Hanyou still lying in bed was the perfect distraction from such a day. 

“Kadira tells me that you are becoming bored.” Turning golden eyes on his brother, Sesshomaru casually leaned against the doorframe leading to the bathroom. “If you are feeling up to it, perhaps you would like to take your dinner with me in another area of my home.”

Blinking a couple of times, Inuyasha felt his mouth open - his lips barely parting as he sucked in a much needed breath of air. Only a few hours ago, the he’d been wondering if Sesshomaru meant to keep him locked up in this singular room, not that he ever planned on allowing that to happen. Apparently though, Sesshomaru was going to let him out of his cage, and while the thought of eating with his brother didn’t exactly thrill him, Inuyasha knew it would be stupid to waste an opportunity to learn more about the layout of his prison. “I gotta get dressed first.”

Ignoring the Hanyou’s obvious discomfort, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes free roam over Inuyasha’s form, agreeing whole-heartedly. Not that his little brother would be seen by that many other’s, but something about letting the Hanyou out with only a pair of light sleeping pants made Sesshomaru’s Youkai scream in protest. “There are more substantial clothing options in the closet.”

Working his way out from under the sheets clinging to his legs, Inuyasha pushed himself from the bed, a light dusting of pink working its way up his cheeks as he stood naked from the waist up. “You just gonna stand there and watch like some pervert?”

Suppressing the urge to shake his head, Sesshomaru wondered if his little brother would ever get over his apparent modesty issues. With a final look at his Hanyou, the DaiYoukai was pleased to find Inuyasha’s wounds healing and his skin returning to that lovely shade of tan the boy seemed to always be sporting. Thankfully, the bruising was almost gone, leaving only a barely there shade of greenish yellow in their wake. Finding the tempting Hanyou too irresistible to ignore, Sesshomaru took a few steps closer; pleased when Inuyasha’s body stiffened, but didn’t retreat. “It is good to see that you are finally healing.” As the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru’s hand came forward, lightly tracing the Hanyou’s collarbone. 

With a deep breath, Inuyasha stayed his ground, refusing to back away. It seemed as if his brother had some kind of new fascination with touching his body. Used to, that would be a one-way ticket to a helluva lot of pain, but confusingly, the Hanyou was finding Sesshomaru’s touches anything but hurtful. In fact, Inuyasha was becoming more and more perplexed by the distinct lack of revulsion such an action should invoke. Feeling tingling warmth begin spreading out from Sesshomaru’s lightly tracing claws, Inuyasha cleared his throat, “Yeah . . . well, I guess it’s been long enough now, so . . . you know, I, uh . . . “

”Indeed, your healing capabilities have always been impressive.”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but snort, all feelings of warmth evaporating. “I guess I’ve always been able to take a beatin’, huh big brother?”

Pulling his hand back, Sesshomaru felt the sting of Inuyasha’s words. “I shall give you the privacy you wish to change. When you are finished, you may simply open the door and I will be waiting on the other side.” 

Still as stone, Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk across the plush carpet, his feet soundlessly edging ever closer to the door of his room, said door making even less of a noise as the DaiYoukai opened it, leaving the Hanyou alone; fists clenched by his sides. After what seemed like a small lifetime, Inuyasha finally managed to exhale, slowly easing his claws away from the palms of his hands as he forced his body to relax. “Damned asshole,” Inuyasha muttered while making his way to the closet. Inside, he found fresh pants and a shirt. He didn’t bother with socks or shoes, Inuyasha didn’t figure such things were needed as he was used to running around the forest without anything covering his feet so he could surely manage the floors of this behemoth building Sesshomaru called home.

Having been tailored for Inuyasha’s body pre Sesshomaru hunting season, the Hanyou ignored the baggy fit and simply used the tie the DaiYoukai had recently discarded to ease through the loops on the sides of the pants, tying the expensive material in a crude knot to keep his pants from falling down. It might have been simpler to wear the pajama bottoms with the drawstring attached, but Inuyasha wanted thicker coverage if he were going out. Truth be told, what the Hanyou really wanted was his Firerat, but he hadn’t seen that trusty garment since waking up into this twisted nightmare. 

Satisfied, Inuyasha strode towards the door, making a short pit-stop by the dresser Tessaiga now lay upon. With a loving hand, the Hanyou ran his fingertips down the sword’s sheath, momentarily contemplating taking the thing with him. But what he’d told Kouga yesterday was still true today and the sword would do him little good against his brother, especially in his current condition. “Rest well,” Inuyasha murmured before finally pulling his hand away, the whole of his body taking a deep breath as he walked towards the door and without hesitation opened it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to those who reviewed and gave kudos. So far I'm keeping up with trying to re-edit and post 2 chapters per weekend. Hopefully that will continue. When I get done with Bakusen'o, I'll start on Perfection and get it posted here too. My goal is to get them all up but that will most likely take a few months. 
> 
> Thanks again, MJ May (aka lunamist)

No matter how much his instincts kept telling him to keep an eye on his brother, Inuyasha simply couldn’t help his curiosity and so instead of concentrating on the walking threat before him, he found his large eyes wandering over the halls and rooms they passed. No matter how much he may dislike his brother, Inuyasha couldn’t ignore the beauty the DaiYoukai surrounded himself with. Clean and simple, the coverings and finishing’s the Hanyou’s eyes met were comforting, not cold. In fact, Inuyasha was amazed at the odd sense of warmth radiating through the pristine white floors, so much so that when they stopped, he looked down while wiggling his clawed toes. 

“Do you find the warmth in the floors to your liking?”

Whipping his head up, Inuyasha stared into his brother’s eyes, feeling at once both captivated and embarrassed at having been caught in such a childish act. “Um, yeah, it’s pretty nice.” Scrunching his face up, Inuyasha’s curiosity began overriding his embarrassment. “So . . . why is that?”

“Why are the floors here so warm?”

Inuyasha only nodded his head, his eyes still trained upon his toes. 

“I am told there are tubes running underneath the floor through which warm water circulates. The effect is quite soothing.”

Unable to help himself, Inuyasha bent forwards, placing the palms of his hands flush against the floor, on top of his head, puppydog ears twitched and swiveled. “They don’t feel wet, and I don’t hear any water moving.”

Raising his eyebrows, Sesshomaru once again felt pleased at the Hanyou’s curiosity. Although Inuyasha had been to the modern era to visit that priestess, the DaiYoukai seriously doubted the miko lived in the lap of luxury. Plus, hadn’t Kouga said the woman was dead now? That she’d died of old age? If that were truly the case, then several years had passed since the time period Inuyasha would have visited the then young girl. Clearing his head of such thoughts, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the entertaining Hanyou before him, now laying his cheek to the floor, one ear pressed firmly against the marble tiles. Fighting down a smile, Sesshomaru stated, “I am unsure as to the exact mechanics, but if you wish, one day I could make someone with this knowledge available to you.”

With an easy push, Inuyasha stood from his rather dubious position. Head bowed, he tried and failed to push his hands into his sleeves. Unfortunately his current shirt wasn’t built to accommodate such an action. Inwardly, Inuyasha’s mind was in turmoil. Sesshomaru was being so accommodating . . . so normal acting for a brother. But their relationship had never been anything close to that of normal siblings. Inside, a huge part of him desperately wanted to believe this new Sesshomaru. How Inuyasha had longed to have family, to have Sesshomaru treat him as an equal. Hell, to have Sesshomaru just not wanna rip his throat out would of been nice. But Inuyasha’s survival instincts were well honed and could not be swayed by recent events. No matter how much he might wish it to be true, Inuyasha knew when something sounded too good to be true, it almost certainly was. 

As Inuyasha stood, head cast down, his now silken silvery-white hair cascaded over one shoulder, falling forwards in a shimmering curtain - a curtain far too lovely to ignore. “Your hair looks lovely, Inuyasha. It is beautiful when cleaned and combed.” Once again, Sesshomaru found his fingers carding through the lengths of hair temptingly dangling before him, totally unaware that his words would flame the fires of anger his little brother kept burning. 

Smacking the hand away, Inuyasha turned glaring amber orbs up at his brother. “Not like Kadira and I had much else to do today.” Defensive and irritated, he pulled into himself once again, silently fuming about Sesshomaru’s earlier comments regarding his appearance. 

Confused as to why such a complement would cause so much anger, Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. “Why does my comment make you so irritated, little brother?”

Gnashing his teeth together, Inuyasha refused to admit how painful Sesshomaru’s comments about his hair had been. How every word the DaiYoukai had spoken had been just another reminder regarding the impossible nature of his previous life. How Inuyasha had barely had enough time to keep food in his belly, let alone see to any cosmetic needs. Always pristine and perfect looking, it seemed as if the DaiYoukai never had such problems or concerns. Although to many it would have seemed a frivolous matter, to Inuyasha it was just another example of how he could never live up to the perfectness that was, the Great Lord Sesshomaru. 

“-Keh, don’t fuckin’ worry about it, besides, I thought you were takin’ me somewhere to eat.”

Eyes still scanning Inuyasha’s form, Sesshomaru stood silently for a few moments, trying to figure out the enigma that was his brother. Just when he thought he might be making some kind of progress, he managed to say something that his brother found infuriating. Truly, the Lord of the West thought he hadn’t had a more frustrating puzzle laid before him. But, it was certainly a puzzle worth solving. With that in mind, Sesshomaru merely nodded his head and said, “Of course, the kitchen is only a few yards away.”

Head down, Inuyasha couldn’t make his eyes move from their current position - staring at his feet. One foot in front of the other, he followed his brother down yet another hall as he continued brooding. So concentrated upon his own toes was Inuyasha that he almost ran into Sesshomaru, barely realizing at the last second that the DaiYoukai had stopped. With the center of his brother’s back, along with its accompanying fur, almost buried in Inuyasha’s nose, all he could do was breath in the intoxicating scent of pure InuYoukai power his brother exuded. Pulling his lips back, Inuyasha sucked in the scent, allowing a small, “Fuckin’ hell,” through his lips before stepping back and away from the drug that was the Lord of the West. What Inuyasha didn’t know was that very few ever had the opportunity to scent the mighty DaiYoukai from so close. Seldom was any Youkai, Hanyou, or human allowed within such a potentially dangerous proximity and been allowed to live long enough to appreciate the creature before them. 

As if it were a drug, Inuyasha began shaking his head in an all out effort to expel the fragrance. Unfortunately, such activity only attracted his brother’s attentions and soon a deep, “Inuyasha, what are you doing?” echoed through the room.

Flattening his ears, the Hanyou would be damned before he’d ever fess up to being so affected. Taking a clawed finger, Inuyasha furiously rubbed under his nose while muttering a weak, “That damn fur of yours tickled my nose.”

Stoic mask ever in place, Sesshomaru simply walked to the refrigerator. “If you will have a seat, I’ll see what the cook has left for dinner.”  
Taking a gulp of air, Inuyasha breathed in what he considered less tainted oxygen. With the effects of Sesshomaru’s scent dissipating, he was finally able to take in his surroundings and found himself to be in a marvel of metal and gleaming tiles. Eyes wide, Inuyasha thought he could remember what most of the equipment in the room was used for, but he was damn sure the ones Kagome had had in her home were paltry cousins in comparison to what Sesshomaru sported. Evidently seeing his surprise, Inuyasha was only mildly irritated when he heard his brother ask, “Are you familiar with the modern ways of cooking and keeping food?”

“-Keh, Kagome’s place had similar stuff,” Inuyasha answered, unwilling to admit how awe struck he was at the things before him. 

“Good. Although I do not understand it completely, I am aware that you were able to travel to the modern era in the times when that foul Hanyou, Naraku, still drew breath. I believe it had something to do with that odd priestess who was a member of your pack during that time.”

Inyasha felt his back stiffen. Most likely it was an automatic response to his sadistic brother taking an interest in anyone he knew. Mentally Inuyasha reminded himself that Kagome had already lived her life and according to Kouga, had died at a ripe old age. And if her time had already passed, then Sesshomaru couldn’t hold her life over his head. Still, the thought of missing the chance at seeing Kagome once again left a bitter pang of loss in his heart. “I’d rather not talk about Kagome.”

Turning from the fridge, Sesshomaru nodded. “As you wish. Now, it appears as if the cook has left - “

Lifting a hand and waving it in front of his face, Inuyasha cut the DaiYoukai off. “I ain’t picky about food so whatever’s there is fine.”

“Would you like it cold or warmed up?”

Still marveling at how polite Sesshomaru was being, Inuyasha was just beginning to answer when the strong scent of wolf invaded his senses and a booming, “Why the fuck would you ask somethin’ stupid like that? Of course we want it hot and steamin’.” 

Turning around, Inuyasha was greeted with a wide grin devoid of fang. “Hey, mutt, good to see ya outta that room,” Kouga all but shouted as a firm hand came down, slapping the Hanyou on his shoulder.

Wide amber eyes turning up, Inuyasha couldn’t help but think the Wolf King looked a little off. Sure, the perfectly tailored dark gray suit Kouga wore was still difficult to get used to, but it was more than that. Crinkling his brow, Inuyasha blurted, “Where the fuck’s your tail? And for that matter, why aren’t your ears pointy anymore?”

Bending his head back towards his ass, Kouga stared at his apparently bare bottom. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ve still got it where it counts.” With an inward flinch, the Wolf King released the spell creating the illusion of his human form. 

“What the - “

”Don’t freak out, mutt. I told ya before that Youkai have learned to blend in with humans.”

Still gaping, Inuyasha asked, “So what did you do? How come that obnoxious thing you call a tail was gone just a minute ago and suddenly reappeared?”

“This comin’ from the idiot with puppydog ears perched on the top of his head.”

Almost immediately, said ears flattened into Inuyasha’s now pristinely manicured silvery-white hair and soon a low growl erupted between the Hanyou’s fanged teeth. “You makin’ fun of my ears?”

“Oh for the love of . . . no, although I’m not sure why not.” With a deep sigh, Kouga flopped down in the kitchen chair across from the Hanyou. “Forget I said anything, Mr. Sensitive.” Ignoring the glowering look directed his way, Kouga swiped an apple sitting in a basket within the center of the table, taking a large bite and spraying anything and everything within his vicinity with its juice. “Anyways, what I was tryin’ to get at earlier was that all of us Youkai disguise ourselves as humans when not alone with our own kind.” With a glance over his shoulder, Kouga stared at Sesshomaru’s dangling fur as a snort left his mouth. “Of course, some of us have more to cover up than others.”

As if irritated of its own accord, Sesshomaru’s fluff puffed up, looking almost twice its normal size and making the Wolf King snicker. “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend.” But Sesshomaru simply kept his back to the wolf Youkai, not deigning to give a response. Seeing as how he wasn’t going to get a rise out of the Great Lord of the West, Kouga turned his attention back to Inuyasha. “I just forgot to release the spell when I got inside Lord Sesshomaru’s pad.”

Staring between the two Youkai in the room, Inuyasha was already wondering what his brother looked like as a human. Did Sesshomaru change his hair color? Or maybe those elegant silver locks appeared shorn and trimmed. Inwardly, he grimaced at the thought of the DaiYoukai without his stripes or long flowing silvery hair. No doubt Sesshomaru still looked fabulously regal as a human, but Inuyasha thought there was probably a lot lost in translation. Mentally shaking his head, the Hanyou replayed what Kouga had just said and finally asked, “Spell? What kind of spell?”

Swallowing another bite of apple, Kouga took a minute to scratch his chin with a clawed talon. It wasn’t that he was stalling, it was just that the Wolf King wasn’t really sure how to answer so Inuyasha would understand. Leaning back in his chair, Kouga threw a glance in Sesshomaru’s direction. “Feel free to jump in anytime here.”

“I fail to see the need, Wolf. This Sesshomaru believes you are doing an adequate, if not colorful job of explaining things to the Hanyou,” the DaiYoukai monotonously answered, his hands never once stopping in their current ministrations.

“Ass,” Kouga whispered under his breath, only to hold said breath when all movement from the Lord of the West stopped. It was the DaiYoukai’s only indication that he’d heard the insult, but it was the only action needed to convey his displeasure with the wolf’s words. Swallowing down his fleeting anxiety, Kouga turned back towards Inuyasha. “Well, I’m not sure how to explain it.”

Offended, Inuyasha was quick to respond, “I ain’t stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Running a hand through his hair, Kouga’s blue eyes narrowed. “Fuck, but you’re touchy tonight.”

Unaware he was even doing it, Inuyasha’s eyes quickly darted towards Sesshomaru’s back before turning to the wolf once more. Inside, he thought maybe he should apologize, but whatever he was about to say dried on his lips when he saw the surprisingly understanding look in Kouga’s eyes followed by a quick, “Forget it,” from the Wolf King. 

With a quick flick of his wrist, Kouga sent the core of the now demolished apple sailing across the room and into a nearby wastebasket. “Okay, so it’s like this, turns out most full blooded Youkai have enough abilities to change their appearance all on their own - “

”Then why didn’t they do that more back in the day? I mean, that woulda made huntin’ humans a whole lot easier,” Inuyasha interrupted.

“Good point, but you see, most of us didn’t even know we could do it,” Kouga answered, as if that solved everything.

Unfortunately, it didn’t. “I don’t get it.”

Either he’d finally had enough, or Sesshomaru was simply finished with his current task and now deemed himself free enough to entertain in their discussion, whatever the reason, the DaiYoukai spoke before Kouga ever had a chance. “You are incapable of even the simplest of tasks, Wolf.”

“Hey, I - “

Setting down a steaming plate of cooked meats, along with two different types of bread, Sesshomaru seated himself beside his little brother, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha shifted away when he did so. “We may have always had the ability, but we were ignorant of this fact. It was not until the council of elder Youkai gathered to discuss the human problem that the fox Youkai decided to share such knowledge.”

Eyes wide, Inuyasha stared across the table at Kouga before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru. “I knew Shippo could change forms, but I thought it was just a fox trick.”

Giving a faint snarl, Sesshomaru allowed a rare show of both fang and disgust. “As did we all. But as it turned out, all higher level Youkai had the ability, at least, on some level. While it is true that a fox can truly change from, what we can do is more akin to a cover. Everything we are is still there, only hidden behind a human mask.”

“So, they knew? The fox Youkai knew somethin’ like that was possible and kept it a secret?”

Rejoining the conversation, Kouga answered, “Looks that way. Once it was decided that the only way to survive the comin’ millennia was to hide amongst the humans, the fox’s were pretty quick to divulge that little piece of information.”

Furrowing his brows even more, Inuyasha thought over what he’d just heard and couldn’t help but shake his head. 

“Is there something you do not understand, little brother?”

“Naw, not really. I mean it’s kinda hard to believe, but mostly I was just wonderin’ if Shippo knew that when he was a kit.” At the ensuing silence, Inuyasha looked up to find his brother’s eyes blank and Kouga shrugging his shoulders. Evidently, they didn’t have any more clue than he did, it was a question he’d have to ask if and or when he saw Shippo again. Filing the information away, Inuyasha reached forward and snagged some of the delicious smelling meat. “So, how do you do it?” Turning his head and glaring hard at Sesshomaru, the Hanyou added, “I mean, unless you plan on keepin’ me locked up in this place until I rot.“

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha knew he’d just taken a big step. He’d been wondering what Sesshomaru’s intentions were and found he was sick to death of it. He was well aware that worry and doubt were both sure fire ways of a quick self-destruction. But now that he’d asked, Inuyasha found his heart pounding at a near fatal rate while his skin felt cold and clammy. 

Noting the increased anxiety, Sesshomaru had to wonder if Inuyasha truly thought he meant to keep him prisoner here in his home. Although the notion held some appeal, in the end, the DaiYoukai truly wanted his little brother happy and living like some caged animal was no way to ensure such a feeling. “As much as it would please me to keep you away from danger, this Sesshomaru does not intend to keep you forever locked away.”

Releasing a deep and cleansing breath, Inuyasha felt the constraints around his heart loosen a little. “Good. Not that you’d have been able to keep me here for long.”

“Of that, I have little doubt. However, things are not as simple as they may seem.”

All of a sudden, that painful pressure in his chest began building again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Swallowing a piece of meat, Sesshomaru stared down at his brother. He had not anticipated having this conversation so soon, but it would have been needed sooner or later and he felt no need to try and deceive the Hanyou. “What this means, Inuyasha, is that there are some things you must understand regarding your abilities to leave this home.”

Somehow feeling betrayed, Inuyasha tried reigning in his anger and frustration, knowing that to blow up now wouldn’t get him a single step closer to the door outta this joint. Grinding his teeth together in an almost painful manner, Inuyasha stated, “Then maybe you outta explain it.”

Nodding once, Sesshomaru turned from his food, fully concentrating on the Hanyou before him. “As you wish. There are two issues, the first of which shall be easily solved.”

“Okay, so what’s problem number one?”

“I mean no offense by this, because for a Hanyou, you are exceptionally strong. There is little you are incapable of and with the exception of myself, I doubt any full blooded Youkai could best - “

”Oh my gods,” Kouga whined, “I know you’ve been a grade A asshole to the mutt, but enough with the glowin’ reviews of all that is Inuyasha. That’s not tellin’ him anything.”

“Wolf,” Sesshomaru growled, “you will refrain from further interruptions.”  
Throwing up his hands in surrender, Kouga pointed out, “All I’m sayin’ is that I think he gets the point.”

With his attention firmly fixed upon Inuyasha’s face once more, Sesshomaru noticed the small coloring marking the Hanyou’s cheeks and felt pleased that for once that coloration was not brought about by rage but more due to a kind of pleased embarrassment. Still, he had little doubt that a moments worth of praise could not even begin to make up for a lifetime of belittlement and torture. Watching a strand of soft, silvery-white hair fall over one of Inuyasha’s shoulders, Sesshomomaru reached out a slender finger, directing the wayward lock back over the Hanyou’s shoulder where it belonged. The fact that Inuyasha merely gave a confused look instead of shrinking back in fear shot a small bolt of hope through the ancient Lord of the West. With a finger under the Hanyou’s chin, Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha’s head so that their eyes locked. “The wolf’s point is well taken, but it is important for you to understand that this Sesshomaru no longer views you as inferior, little brother, but as a Hanyou, no matter how strong you may be, it is impossible for you to transform yourself in such a manner without outside assistance.”

Blinking, at first, Inuyasha barely registered Sesshomaru’s words. So mesmerized was he by the closeness of his brother. Not only that, but with the near blinding clarity of the DaiYoukai’s golden eyes, all Inuyasha could do was stare; his mind a pleasant void of blank confusion. In that moment, the tortured Hanyou could have cared less about the motives driving Sesshomaru’s odd behavior, only that for the first time in his life, he felt something besides abject hatred emanating from his last surviving family member and it felt more than good - it felt like for the first time in his life, he was home. And with that one realization, all the anxiety and fear Inuyasha had been holding at bay hit him full force in the gut. No way could this be genuine. No way, no how. No matter how truthful and honest Sesshomaru smelled, the Hanyou simply couldn’t believe his brother no longer harbored any ill will towards him. No matter how many centuries had passed for the DaiYoukai, in Inuyasha time, it had only been a little under a week ago that he’d been left poisoned and bleeding to death on the forest floor - all courtesy of the same sadistic bastard now ever so gently touching his face. 

Snapping back to reality, Inuyasha pulled his face from Sesshomaru’s hand, scooting back his chair as he placed more distance between the two. In that moment, all the Hanyou wanted to do was scream - scream until there was no air left in his lungs. Scream out all his frustrations; all the hurt and anger he felt and with it, try and purge his mind of the confusion littering his entire thinking. But instead of doing all that, Inuyasha simply closed his eyes, willing his racing heart into a more normal rhythm while pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind. Perhaps another day he’d unleash hell upon his brother, but not today. No, today he was still too weakened to mount much of an attack and the fight would surely be over long before it truly got started. Even at full strength, Inuyasha had little doubt he’d be able to inflict much damage upon the powerful DaiYoukai, but if he was going to get his ass kicked all the way to China, then he was damn sure he’d do his best to take a chunk of Sesshomaru with him. Given his current condition, the likelihood of that happening was about the same as Naraku rising from the dead. Besides, if he was to have even a small prayer of surviving in this current time away from Sesshomaru, then he needed all the information he could get and since the asshole in front of him seemed to be in a sharing mood . . . 

“What do you mean? What kind of assistance would I need to look human?”

Burying the overwhelming desire to frown at Inuyasha’s sudden spike in anxiety, Sesshomaru’s gaze fell to his outstretched hand, his fingers curled around a face no longer there, now grasping air instead of tender Hanyou flesh. Had he looked, the DaiYoukai would have seen the worry laced across Kouga’s face as he witnessed the latest interactions between the two Inu brothers. As it was, Sesshomaru barely remembered the Wolf King was in the same room as he answered his little brother’s question. “It is a simple enough matter. When the time comes when you are ready to leave our home, I shall ask one of the fox Youkai to weave a spell into an object that can easily be worn. You will need only place this object somewhere upon your person and it shall do the rest.”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha muttered, all the while wondering at the irony that once a month, he well and truly turned completely human - no illusions needed, and yet as a Hanyou, he was incapable of doing it at will. Gods but it seemed like the universe was constantly out to fuck him over. On top of that, Inuyasha wasn’t at all happy hearing Sesshomaru say, when the time comes. What exactly did that mean? “Okay, so that’s the first problem, so what’s the second?” Staring up at Sesshomaru’s face, Inuyasha didn’t like the flecks of red dancing around the edges of his brother’s eyes. For some reason, that question had stirred up Sesshomaru’s Youkai and that was never a good sign. 

“This answer is more difficult,” Sesshomaru nearly growled, all the while pushing at the mental cage he tried to force his Youkai back into. Feeling an overwhelming desire to protect that which his Youkai had claimed as their eventual mate, the beast within paced with the need to maim and kill those it saw as a potential threat. Unfortunately, many of those on his Youkai’s hit list were leading members of the council of elder’s. Breathing in the sweet Hanyou scent of his brother, Sesshomaru used his brother’s obvious state of relative well being to calm his own Youkai. For now, Inuyasha was safe and by all the gods, Sesshomaru would make sure he remained so. 

Once sufficiently calm, Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly and when they reopened, there was not a hint of crimson reflected within their depths. “Despite the passing years, there are those within pure Youkai society whom do not see the value of Hanyou.“

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha’s face became hard. “So what? I can’t say I’m surprised. Besides, I’ve spent my whole life dealing with this shit, don’t see why it’s such a big deal now.”

Perfectly still, Sesshomaru weighed his next words very carefully. If they were only dealing with the normal avarice directed towards Hanyou in general, Inuyasha would be more than capable of dealing with the threats sure to come his way. But Inuyasha was Sesshomaru’s Hanyou, a distinction the DaiYoukai was sure his little brother would fight tooth and claw. In the end, it mattered not how much Inuyasha denied the fact, others would know how important the Hanyou was to the Lord of all Asia and as such, Inuyasha would become a prime target. Any Youkai with designs on Sesshomaru’s position would attack where he was weakest, and that mark was Inuyasha. Somehow, he needed to get his little brother to understand his vulnerability without reveling the true nature of his own desires. 

“I have no doubt, little brother, that once you’re are fully recovered, you can handle any single full blooded Youkai on your own. However, you are no ordinary Hanyou.”

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha’s puppy ears twitched as he tried comprehending Sesshomaru’s words. “Why? Because of who our old man was?” The only reason any Youkai had ever paid him much attention in the past was if they figured out his father had been the legendary dog demon general. Thinking more on the matter, he thought maybe other Youkai were after Tessaiga or something. After all, his father’s fang was about the only thing of value he possessed. 

Considering Inuyasha’s response, Sesshomaru could only shake his head. “Perhaps to some, that might hold some importance, but it is more of a matter directly related to this Sesshomaru.”

“You?” Inuyasha couldn’t hide his surprise. “What the fuck do you have to do with anything? I mean, no Youkai before ever cared that you were my brother.”

“This is true, but as we both know, in the past my opinion of our relationship was less than familial.”

Inuyasha snorted, “That’s puttin’ it mildly.”

“Now that I hold you in . . . higher esteem, there are those whom would seek to take advantage of my affections towards you in their efforts to injure me.”

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Inuyasha stared. Stunned beyond words, his mouth worked as words fought to surface only to be swallowed back down in silence. “ . . . I . . . “

”Shut your gapin’ maw before you drool all over the food, mutt,” Kouga interjected. “What the bastard is tryin’ to say is that he’s too powerful to come after directly, so once those jackass Youkai learn that you’re still alive, and moreover, that your brother actually gives a shit about what happens to you now, then they’ll be all over you like flies on honey.”

Standing up, Inuyasha crouched over his sitting brother as he shoved a clawed finger at Sesshomaru’s chest. “You have got to be shittin’ me! This has got to be some sick, twisted cosmic joke.” Moving away from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha felt giddy inside, as if sanity was only a few steps away from a deep, dark cliff. “Congratulations, Inuyasha,” the Hanyou sang, “the good news is that your brother no longer wants you six feet under, the bad news is that now every other pure blooded Youkai out for revenge on that brother is gunnin’ for your half-breed ass.”

Within a fraction of a second, Sesshomaru soundlessly rose from his seat, pinning Inuyasha against the edge of the countertop. Eyes bled red, the Lord of the West’s Youkai was unleashed into the small room.

“Sessh - “ somehow his brother’s full name caught in Inuyasha’s throat as he felt the brunt of Sesshomaru’s Youkai hit his senses. But instead of frightening him further, he found himself responding in the most bizarre way - instead of a killer aura, the DaiYoukai emitted one of protection, of complete and utter safety. With his emaciated wrists encircled by hands that could crush his bones without the hint of effort, the Hanyou felt his body relax and had the strangest urge to lick his brother’s chin, an impulse he furiously squashed. 

Grumbling low, Sesshomaru’s voice was little more than a deep growl. “You shall never refer to yourself with such a vile term again, nor shall I tolerate such from any other.” Moving his face closer, Sesshomaru felt the fur of a puppydog ear dancing along his the edge of his nose. “No other shall harm you ever again. This Sesshomaru will eliminate any and all threats.”

With his pulse about to jump through his skin, Inuyasha’s eyes wildly darted beyond the large chest before him, finally landing on wide, cautious blue eyes. Once that connection had been made, the Hanyou heard Kouga’s voice, low and as nonthreatening as possible say, “Do us all a favor and don’t fight. Now’s not the time. Just . . . just let Sesshomaru do this . . . just . . . “

Inuyasha wasn’t sure if Kouga simply didn’t know what else to say or if the wolf felt like he’d already conveyed the importance of his message through eye contact alone, but whatever the reason, Kouga’s voice dropped off into nothing while his body remained as still as the dead. Realizing that was all the words of wisdom he was going to get, Inuyasha reigned in his courage and lifted his head enough to make eye contact with the crimson orbs of his brother. Always before those eyes had meant only one thing - a shit load of hurt was gonna come raining down on his Hanyou ass. But now Inuyasha saw something different, and just like Sesshomaru’s aura, the DaiYoukai’s eyes spoke of protection, not pain.

Confused beyond almost all reason, Inuyasha felt at a loss as to what to do. Past instinct told him to bite, claw and chew his way out of being pinned between the toxic creature in his front and the solid surface at his back. But his own Youkai wasn’t frightened by what was happening. In fact, if Inuyasha had to place a new label on it, he’d say his Youkai was . . . pleased? What the fuck? Kouga had told him not to fight, and if Inuyasha was honest with himself, he didn’t feel the desire to maim and destroy, instead all he wanted to do was melt into his brother’s embrace while rubbing his face against Sesshomaru’s skin. That shit was definitely not happening so Inuyasha chose a less volatile path. Snaking an arm free, he pushed a hand forward, palm side against Sesshomaru’s chest as he stuttered, “Y-yeah . . . um . . . I appreciate that and all, but, uh . . . you don’t really have to w-worry about me. I-I’ll be okay, and you know . . . stuff.”

On the other side of the room, Inuyasha heard Kouga give a disgusted grunt of exasperated breath as he whispered, “Nice goin’, Hanyou.”

Wanting nothing more than to retort something scathing back, Inuyasha’s words died on his tongue as he felt his brother nuzzle his neck. “This Sesshomaru knows you are strong, little brother. But you are mine to protect.”

Eyes blinking rapidly, Inuyasha’s mouth silently opened and closed a few times before finally sputtering out, “Yeah, okay . . . I think I get it and um, I really appreciate that. Maybe you could back up and give a Hanyou a little bit of space now.”

With a final nuzzle, Inuyasha was sure he felt a bit of wetness land on his neck and refused to think about what exactly Sesshomaru had touched him with to cause it. Instead, his face had flushed an attractive shade of crimson by the time the DaiYoukai finally pulled away; eyes still red as he continued staring down at his brother. With a deep breath, Inuyasha felt grateful for the space, woefully small as it may be, but was still wondering just how he was going to get things back to some kind of normal when he heard that annoying little toad’s voice. “Lord Sesshomaru, an envelope just arrived - “

Quickly turning, a growl on his lips, Sesshomaru placed his body between Inuyasha’s and Jaken’s. Rolling his eyes, the Hanyou couldn’t help but notice the stance was meant as one of protection. “O for the love of . . . “ finally having enough, Inuyasha forcefully pushed himself away from the counter, moving to stand beside and slightly in front of his brother. “For god’s sake, Sesshomaru, it’s just the little imp. Somehow, even in my weakened condition, I think I can handle him.” 

“M-my L-lord . . . I did n-not m-mean to interrupt,” Jaken stuttered while throwing his body to the floor. Looking back up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was relieved to see golden iris’s looking disgustedly down on the submissive toad. 

“Jaken, is there a point to your presence?” And just like that, the DaiYoukai’s voice had iced back over into something loathsome. 

Still on hands and knees, Jaken pushed the envelope in his hands forward along the ground. “This arrived a few moments ago and it is marked urgent. I humbly thought you would want to see it as soon as possible.”

Standing as close as he was, Inuyasha was able to hear the barely released sigh coming from his brother. It was a sound the Hanyou never imagined hearing from the Lord of the West. “Leave the envelope and be gone from my presence.”

“At once, my Lord.” Popping up, Jaken gave a nod of his head towards Sesshomaru and then hesitantly his eyes and attention turned towards the Hanyou standing beside his most precious Lord. Curiously staring, Jaken wondered at the latest developments. The kappa had been alive almost as long as his Lord and knew well the signs and scents of a claimed mate, all of which were radiating from the Hanyou whom his Lord had once claimed to detest with unparalleled hatred. He may not understand why, and Jaken sure as hell didn’t approve, but he would be masochistic not to see the eminent change in the Hanyou’s status. And so, with a short bow, Jaken added, “Good night, Lord Inuyasha,” before making his exit from the room.

Kouga’s snickering was only overshadowed by a mournful, “What the fuck?” from one very confused Hanyou. Ignoring both, Sesshomaru moved forward enough to reach down and pick up the white envelope lying on the tiled floor. In one swift movement, the DaiYoukai held its contents within a single clawed hand; his golden eyes narrowing minutely at what he read. “Kouga.”

Stifling his laughter with a hand, the Wolf King answered, “Yeah?”

“There is a matter to which I must attend. You will stay with Inuyasha and walk him back to his room.”

“Hey! I ain’t some helpless - “

”I am not implying such, only that I thought you might enjoy further company as you finished your meal. Am I wrong in this assumption?” Sesshomaru asked, one silver eyebrow arching up in question.

Put like that, Inuyasha felt down right juvenile. Huffing and turning to his side so he wouldn’t have to stare into his brother’s eyes, Inuyasha stated, “Dog breath can do whatever he likes.”

Turned as he was, Inuyasha missed the look the DaiYoukai gave towards the Wolf, it was a look which clearly stated Kouga was to do as he’d asked. Shrugging his shoulders, Kouga sat back down at the table. “Food’s good enough here, I don’t see any reason for goin’ back out to get some shitty ass takeout.” Noting Inuyasha was still actively ignoring them, Kouga turned a serious look towards Sesshomaru. “Anything you need help with later?”

“Doubtful, but we shall soon see.” Returning to his previous position, Sesshomaru placed his body directly in the site line of his little brother. “Most likely this shall take the majority of the night.”

“Like I care,” Inuyasha huffed.

“No, I did not think you would.” Reaching a hand forward, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but run his fingers through Inuyasha’s hair. “I realize that you are most likely becoming bored, now that you are feeling somewhat better.”

“-Keh. Unless you plan on lettin’ me outta my prison, I don’t see that changin’ anytime soon.” In the back of his mind, Inuyasha thought about Kadira’s willingness to teach him how to read and along with that thought came the realization that he was looking forwards to learning such a skill. However, he had no intention of letting his brother know he couldn’t read. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, Sesshomaru didn’t need any more ammunition.

“I regret that you feel our home is . . . confining, but your thoughts on the matter are understandable. Soon enough your strength shall be what it was and then we shall see about a life for you beyond these walls. Until that time, perhaps you would care to join me tomorrow on the private rooftop gardens.”

Ears suddenly perked to attention, Inuyasha gave his brother wide eyes and Sesshomaru marveled once again at the expressive emotions his little brother’s face held. “What do ya mean by that?”

Amused by Inuyasha’s open curiosity, along with his obvious excitement, Sesshomaru barely suppressed a smile, but could not completely hide the emotion from his eyes. “Upon construction of this building, this Sesshomaru had a private garden planted upon its roof. The only access point is from the floor of our private quarters.”

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha couldn’t quite grasp the concept of having a garden on the roof nor the fact that Sesshomaru was once again referring to this place as ours. “What? You mean there’s grass and flowers and stuff up there?”

“Indeed. But not only small plants such as you mentioned, but also full grown trees and a pond. Living in the city does not allow me as much time with nature as I would wish, although not as large as a woods, the space has proven adequate over the years.”

Scratching a spot behind his ear, the mere thought of setting his bare feet on green earth sent a thrill of anticipation through the Hanyou. And, not only would there be grass, but if Sesshomaru was to be believed, there would be trees to climb as well. “Okay, sounds good,” Inuyasha answered, trying and failing to keep his excitement from his voice. 

Finally giving into his impulses, Sesshomaru smiled; a small bit of fang showing through to his bottom lip. And with that smile, Inuyasha’s eyes became impossibly wide. On one hand, the Hanyou thought he could count the times he’d seen his brother’s lips actually curl up in that direction and following each and every one of those times, something had gotten the shit beat out of it - normally himself. But this time the smile seemed . . . dare he think it - happy. With that oddly frightening smile still stretched across his face, Sesshomaru answered, “Then I shall consider it a date.”

Blushing from the tips of his Hanyou toes to the roots of his silvery-white mane, Inuyasha bashfully slapped Sesshomaru’s hand away from his hair. “Whatever, asshole. Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

“Unfortunately, you are correct, but this Sesshomaru shall be looking forward to our time together tomorrow.” Stepping away, but completely undeterred, Sesshomaru gave one last glance up and down his Hanyou’s body before moving from the room. He did not leave before hearing a muffled, “Freak,” coming from Inuyasha’s mouth that only caused a light chuckle to sound deep within the DaiYoukai’s chest.

Inuyasha stood while Kouga sat, both silent as the seconds turned into minutes before the Wolf finally said, “You do know you’re blushin’, right?”

“Shut it,” Inuyasha grumbled before swiping an agitated hand through his hair. Even he had to admit not getting his fingers snagged in hopelessly knotted strands was something of a relief. “I swear, Sesshomaru’s lost his fuckin’ mind.”

Leaning back in his chair, Kouga put one foot up on the table, tilting both his body and chair backwards while teetering on two legs instead of four. “If you ask me, I think the problem is that he finally found it.”

Snapping his head around, Inuyasha stared incredulously at his friend. “How in the hell do you figure that?”

Critically looking at his friend, Kouga could only shake his head at Inuyasha’s continued naiveté. “Forget it, I think you’ve had enough excitement for tonight. Let’s just finish up this food and call it a night.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Inuyasha quickly closed it when his stomach gave a growl of approval at the wolf’s advice. He may hate to admit it, but Kouga had a point and Inuyasha was tired of trying to figure out what was going through Sesshomaru’s brain, let alone the DaiYoukai’s actions. Unable to solve one problem, the Hanyou tackled another – his hunger. Hand almost to the plate of sweet meats, Inuyasha was denied as the dish was pulled from below his hand. “What the – “

“Wastin’ so much time talkin’ made the meat go cold again. I’m just gonna warm it up.”

Slumping back down in his seat, Inuyasha shook his head. “Damn, dog breath, you sure have gone soft with this cushy lifestyle of yours. Back in the day you used to eat it raw and dripping with blood.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like nothin’ better than a fresh kill, but that don’t happen much now a days and I can’t stand eatin’ the long dead stuff when it’s just come outta the freakin’ cold box.”

“Pansy ass wolf,” Inuyasha mumbled, ignoring the reflexive growl coming from near the box Kagome had called a microwave. Soon enough, the food was hot again and Kouga sat his furry ass down on the other side of the table, neither canine wasting much time in devouring the remaining contents. Belly sated and the stress of Sesshomaru gone for the time being, Inuyasha allowed himself a rare moment of relaxation. And in that moment, the Hanyou’s mind wandered towards what his brother had told him earlier, that tantalizing carrot the bastard had dangled in front of Inuyasha’s nose. “So, you ever seen this garden thing Sesshomaru was goin’ on about?”

Using a claw to remove a stubborn piece of meat stuck between his teeth, Kouga nodded his head. “Only once, and that was a long time ago. Most likely it’s changed a lot since then.”

“Oh. Why just the once?”

“You mean why hasn’t the great Lord and Master taken me up there more often?” At Inuyasha’s nod, Kouga simply shrugged his shoulders. “I’d wager to say that nobody else but the bastard’s been up there in years, maybe decades. Even more than the private residences, that’s kinda like his own personal oasis.”

Folding his hands in front of his lap, Inuyasha found himself missing the wide sleeves of his Firerat. “But he’s offerin’ to take me there.”

“Yeah, does that still surprise ya?”

“Of course it does,” Inuyasha huffed. “Up until a week ago, the jackass was constantly beatin’ the ever lovin’ shit outta me. Why wouldn’t it surprise me?”

Nodding, Kouga could see where the Hanyou was coming from, but Inuyasha was going to have to get over the fact sooner or later and given the little display the Lord of the West had just put on in this very kitchen, he was fairly sure Inuyasha needed to get on board with the idea closer to the end of sooner. With a heavy sigh, Kouga’s blue eyes turned to the side, for some reason unable to stare into those suspicious orbs of amber. “Listen mutt, I understand that it’s hard for you to accept how your brother’s changed. Truth be told, if I were in your shoes, I don’t think I could ever forgive the bastard. But, you’re not a full blooded Youkai, you’re a Hanyou.”

“What’s your point, Kouga?” Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn’t keep the edge of irritation out of his voice. 

“My point is that you’ve got human blood as well as Youkai. In this instance, a pure blooded Youkai wouldn’t forgive, we’d avenge. But that’s not all you are. You’ve got as much human blood as Youkai and I’ve been around humans long enough to know that they have a far greater capacity for forgiveness than a Youkai ever could.” 

Squeezing his hands into fists, Inuyasha could only glower. “Still missin’ your point here,” but even as he said the words, he knew they weren’t true.

“Okay, simply put . . . you wanna forgive the bastard. It’s in your very DNA. Only your stubbornness is holding you back from acceptin’ the situation for what it is.”

With a swallowed growl, Inuyasha stared down at his hands. His first instinct was to smack the wolf into the far wall, but there were two problems with that. One, unless it was a sneak attack, the Hanyou doubted he had the strength yet to get the job done. Most likely he’d simply make a fool out of himself while trying to beat the wolf to a bloody pulp. Two, well, Kouga might just have a point, a really good point. “I . . . I think it’s more like self preservation.”

“Understandable, but you gotta hear me when I say that Lord Sesshomaru would dismember anybody and everybody who tried to harm you.”

“That’s nice and all, but whose gonna dismember him when he finally comes to his senses and remembers that I’m nothin’ more than his good for nothin’ half-breed brother?”

Kouga could only stare blankly ahead, his mind turning over a conversation he and Sesshomaru had not long ago which all but gave the Wolf King the right to kill the Lord of all Asia should he physically harm Inuyasha again. In that instant, Kouga considered telling the Hanyou about the promise he’d made to the DaiYoukai, but said promise had been made with the utmost of secrecy and Kouga would honor that. So, instead of telling Inuyasha that he would be the one to dispatch the Lord of the West should Sesshomaru ever again seek to harm his little brother, the wolf Youkai only shook his head and stated, “You’ll just have to take my word for it – Sesshomaru won’t hurt you again, at least not intentionally.”

“You’ll understand if I have a hard time swallowin’ that down,” Inuyasha answered, his eyes lowered and full of disbelief.

“Believe what you want. All I’m tellin’ ya is that you’ll be a lot happier once you accept it as truth and start trustin’ the bastard.”

“What I’ll be,” Inuyasha mumbled, his head turned to the side, “is dead.”

Sighing while running a clawed hand through his hair, Kouga decided there was little he could say or do to convince the Hanyou. At the end of the day, that was Sesshomaru’s job, yet another of which the wolf did not envy the DaiYoukai over. “Well, anyway . . . you done eatin’ or what?”

Grabbing a final roll and stuffing the bread in his mouth, Inuyasha gave an awkward, stuff-faced smile that in turn made Kouga smirk. “After five hundred years, you’ve still got the manners of a bar wench.”

Gulping down the doughy goodness in his mouth, Inuyasha pouted. “Now you’ve just gone and insulted a bunch of hard workin’ women, not to mention the fact that I haven’t been awake to eat a gods damned thing in those five hundred years.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Kouga muttered while waving a dismissive hand in the air. “If you’re gonna be with Sesshomaru, you’re gonna gave to learn some proper table manners.”  
“Who cares how I eat around the bastard,” Inuyasha answered, his hackles once again on the rise.

“I doubt Sesshomaru cares much, but he does have a reputation to uphold and bein’ the leader of all the Youkai of Asia kind of means he has to go to borin’ meetin’s and such, most the time with the upper crust snobs of Youkai society. I’m just sayin’ you’d fit in better and make less of a scene if you acted a bit more refined. Those jackasses are gonna be lookin’ for every opportunity to find fault with ya so why give ‘em more ammunition?”

“As if Sesshomaru would ever take his disgraceful Hanyou brother to somethin’ like that. Even if I accept that the bastard’s gotten over all his hatred of me, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna believe he’d willingly parade me around in front of a bunch of pure blooded Youkai elite.”

Smirking for all he was worth, Kouga stood from his seat. “Let’s revisit this topic of conversation in lets say . . . maybe six months.” Tapping a claw to his brow, Kouga amended, “Naw, knowin’ Sesshomaru, that’s too long, let’s say more like two months. Yeah, two months from now, you tell me if you still believe that, okay.”

Standing up and following the wolf from the room, Inuyasha scoffed, “No problem.”

“That confident, are you?”

“Hell yeah, of course I am. All my life the bastard could barely admit I was any kind of relation to him, there’s no way he’d willingly claim me in any way, shape or form to his Youkai friends.”

“Oh, I never said those stuck up jackasses were his friends,” Kouga threw over his shoulder as he led Inuyasha down another corridor. 

Stopping, Inuyasha curled his bare toes into the warm, gleaming marble tile below. “What do you mean? They’re pure Youkai and he’s their leader, aren’t they his friends?”

Coming to a halt himself, Kouga turned and regarded his ever naïve friend. True, he’d never deny Inuyasha’s life had been little but pain lain upon further pain, but one thing Kouga could say for being born a Hanyou was that Inuyasha had never had to deal with Youkai politics and that was at least some kind of blessing. “Listen Inuyasha, no matter what you may think of your brother’s intentions towards you, you must remember one thing – as Lord of all Asia, Sesshomaru has no friends, only acquaintances and allies.”

With a scrunched up nose, Inuyasha’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “But what about you?”

Hands firmly planted on his hips, Kouga thought about the Hanyou’s question. “I guess I’d go down more in the category of ally. If you gotta call anybody his friend, then Kadira and Jaken might come the closest, but I don’t think he really confides in them. Truth be told, I think Sesshomaru’s life has got to be about the loneliest of anyone walkin’ the planet. Everything comes at a price, Inuyasha, includin’ power.”

“Are you askin’ me to feel sorry for the bastard?” Eyes going wide, Inuyasha had never thought of Sesshomaru as anything but a self-serving, power hungry, perfectly formed pure DaiYoukai jackass. It was a little difficult imagining the being known as his brother as anything to be pitied. 

“Hell no. Just, maybe later . . . when things get a little confusin’, knowin’ that will help you understand.”

“I wish you’d stop talkin’ to me in riddles. Besides, I really don’t think things could get any more confusin’ than they are now.”

Oh, if you only knew, my friend, Kouga thought, but said nothing out loud. Instead, the wolf took a small detour while heading back towards Inuyasha’s room, leading the Hanyou to the hall preceding Sesshomaru’s study. No, Kouga wouldn’t take Inuyasha into the DaiYoukai’s private room without his knowledge, but what he would do was allow the Hanyou to take in the décor along the way. 

“I don’t think this is the way back to my room,” Inuyasha piped up. True, he hadn’t been paying as close of attention as he should have when they’d gone to the kitchen, but he thought he’d remember this hall because unlike the rest of what he’d seen, the floors here were inlayed with scarlet red tiles. Looking up, Inuyasha was amazed to see shots of the same color used as decoration throughout the space. 

Noticing where the Hanyou’s eyes traveled, Kouga said, “If you look around Sesshomaru’s residence, you’ll notice this theme a lot.”

“Theme?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes still wide as he took in the splendor that was a simple hallway.

“Yeah, for some reason, the Great Lord of the West really seems to like the color red.”

“-Keh, probably because it reminds him of blood,” Inuyasha mumbled, but the flush of pink coloring his cheeks told Kouga the Hanyou wasn’t being completely honest.

“You think so?” The Wolf King answered with a smirk. “Cause I kinda got the feelin’ it was because it reminded him of somethin’ else.” Shrugging his shoulders, Kouga turned back the way they’d come. “Of course, you could always be right.”

Head down and bangs covering his eyes, Inuyasha thought over the beauty he’d just seen and wondered if Kouga could be right. The Hanyou found the possibility that his brother had used so much red because it reminded Sesshomaru of him . . . well, that just couldn’t be right, could it? His mind lost in thought, Inuyasha barely registered the fact that they’d arrived back in front of his door, the two same imposing guards hovering around the edges of the entrance. 

Growling low in his throat at the thought of these two enormous Youkai standing just outside his door, Inuyasha was about to let loose with a good old fashion bitch fest when Kouga sort of beat him to it. “Don’t mind ugly and uglier over there, they won’t be hangin’ around forever. In fact, I’d imagine tonight might just be their last night here.”

“Prison guards, nothin’ more than that,” Inuyasha grumbled while walking through the door to his room. 

Stopping short of entering the room himself, Kouga nodded. “Can’t much argue with ya there. At least, that’s probably their second function.” Ignoring the stoic figures still flanking the doorframe, Kouga casually leaned against the wooden structure. “It’s been a long day so I’m gonna go get some shut eye.”

“You can stay here if you want,” Inuyasha answered with a shrug. “I don’t mind sharin’ the bed.”

Gulping, Kouga’s eyes shifted towards the large bed along the far wall, remembering waking up with poison tipped claws circling his neck. “Nah, I’ve got my own room.”

Turning and facing his friend fully, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side while contemplating the small tremor he’d caught in Kouga’s voice. “Kouga – “

“Listen, if I don’t see ya before hand, have a good time on your date with Sesshomaru tomorrow.” With a wave of his hand and a smirk on his lips, Kouga just had enough time to slam the door shut behind him before he heard the crashing and shattering of something heavy as it hurtled its way into the large wooded surface. “Damn, that boy’s always had a strong arm,” Kouga laughed while slapping a jovial hand along the well-muscled arm of one of the boar Youkai standing guard. It was a gesture that was not appreciated and the wolf Youkai simply ignored the scowl he’d earned. “Don’t worry, big guy. If that throw was any indication, you’ll be off door duty in no time.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Inuyasha simply couldn’t believe his eyes. Nor could he believe that he was still in the middle of a city instead of a wooded field. “How is this possible?” Somehow the awe of what lay before him trumped his instinctual mistrust of his brother.

“I would say it was magic, but that would only be a small part of the story. In truth, most of what you see before you is made possible only by the power of money,” Sesshomaru answered, a slight smile etching its way across his face at the obvious joy Inuyasha was taking in the gardens the DaiYoukai had spent a small fortune to create. 

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Inuyasha had never liked the idea of money, mostly because he never had any. Not that it really bothered him, after all, an extra coin or two wouldn’t have saved him from any of the physical and mental beat-downs he’d been through in his life. Throwing a quick glance in Sesshomaru’s direction, Inuyasha had to wonder exactly how his brother had become so wealthy. With that in mind, he asked, “What is it you do . . . exactly?”

“Hmm, exactly? Are you certain you wish to know this, little brother?”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha scoffed, “most likely you just whacked the heads off a bunch of rich folks and took all their gold.”

Eyes still on his brother, Inuyasha inwardly cringed at the sadistic smirk twisting the DaiYoukai’s face. Unfortunately that cringe only worsened when Sesshomaru answered, “Perhaps other body parts were involved as well, but I suppose you are not far off, at least in how some of my fortune was amassed.”

Unable to suppress the shiver running through his body, nor the sudden cold seeping into his veins, Inuyasha swallowed a painful lump of saliva. At times, it was all too easy to forget what his brother was. Sesshomaru was beautiful beyond words, but that beauty hid nothing but pain if one wasn’t careful, or if one was a half-breed brother the bastard simply decided to hate. Lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha jumped when he felt a clawed hand grip his shoulder. “There is much about this Sesshomaru’s life which you do not understand, but rest assured, I am a most legitimate businessman. There is no need to concern yourself over the means used to obtain what you now enjoy.”

“You tellin’ me you’ve never killed somebody to get what you want?”

“Do not be foolish, of course this Sesshomaru has killed. I am the leader of all the Asian Lands, do not think that title comes from showing mercy to those whom do not deserve it.”

Bowing his head low, Inuyasha felt the breeze shift his long, silvery-white locks of hair, casting a large section of it over his shoulder. Honestly, he didn’t even want to begin thinking about what his brother did or how he went about doing it. Besides, Kouga was right, Inuyasha desperately wanted to believe Sesshomaru had changed; that his brother wanted him to stick around; that Sesshomaru didn’t hate him and had no further desire to cause him any pain. 

Seeing his little brother so pensive, Sesshomaru began wondering if Inuyasha truly had a problem with the idea of using violence to retain control and order over the Youkai world. True, he was a Hanyou, but the DaiYoukai had seen Inuyasha slaughter his fair share of Youkai in defense of both himself and his human friends. “Does it truly bother you to know such a thing?”

Slowly, Inuyasha shook his head. “No, not really. I mean, I don’t really like the idea of torture and all, but sometimes there just ain’t no other way, especially when it comes to Youkai. Sometimes, I think it’s all they respect.”

Sliding his hand from Inuyasha’s shoulder, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through the length of his brother’s hair, loving the soft cotton feel of it against his skin. To a human, the pride swelling within the DaiYoukai’s heart would have seemed cruel, but for the Lord of the West, Inuyasha’s words were both pleasing and reassuring. To be certain, Sesshomaru had plans for his little Hanyou brother and those plans would be difficult enough as it was, let alone if Inuyasha allowed his human blood to claim some type of moral high ground which was both impractical and out of place in Youkai society. Pleased and oddly sedate, Sesshomaru didn’t even realize the soothing calm his Youkai was emitting until he felt Inuyasha lean into his chest; the Hanyou’s body relaxed and pliant within his touch. Leaning forward, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but gently rub his face along the edge of one of Inuyasha’s ears. “Does this area please you, little brother?”

Feeling dazed and slightly drunk, Inuyasha’s eyes drifted shut while his whole body shivered as Sesshomaru’s warm breath glided along the fur of his ear. “I . . . it’s beautiful.”

Wrapping his arms around Inuyasha’s small form, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to extend his scent, coating the Hanyou through and through with it. Truly, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to stay as they were, but Kouga was right, if Inuyasha knew he’d become so passive due to some manipulation on his part (as unintentional as it had been this time), the Hanyou would be nothing short of livid and all the progress made thus far would be ruined within a second. And so, reluctantly, Sesshomaru relaxed his arms and began reigning in his Youkai. Once he was certain Inuyasha could stand on his own, he took a few precious steps back, watching as Inuyasha gradually came back to himself; a confused look coloring his amber eyes. 

“W-what . . . I . . . “ the Hanyou stammered, eyelids blinking rapidly.

“Perhaps you would enjoy exploring the gardens on your own for now,” Sesshomaru deftly pushed Inuyasha into a coherent direction of thought. “There is still some business which requires my attention and I would imagine you would enjoy a little time to yourself.”

Nodding, Inuyasha shook his head, clearing the odd fog from his brain. “Yeah, okay then.” Moving his head around and scanning the area, Inuyasha once again felt overwhelmed by the shear size and beauty of the space. He just couldn’t believe that full grown trees could grow on the top of a building, let alone the smell and sound of water he heard coming from somewhere nearby. “You sure you don’t wanna set some guards on me?” Inuyasha asked, his voice mocking.

“There is no need for such. A barrier surrounds the whole of these gardens. There is little chance of any Youkai getting in or out without this Sesshomaru’s express permission.”

Silently, Inuyasha wondered about the “getting out” part. Since flight wasn’t something the Hanyou was gifted with, the thought of him escaping Sesshomaru’s grasp from the very top of the tallest building he had ever seen seemed kind of ridiculous. He may be a tough Hanyou, but there was absolutely no way he would come close to surviving a fall from this height, and as shitty of a life as he’d had, Inuyasha wasn’t suicidal – yet. Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha stared down his brother. “I ain’t stupid enough to try climbin’ down this behemoth of a buildin’.”

“I did not mean to imply anything of the sort, only that, should any Youkai capable of flight somehow manage to get through to this area of our home, they would not be able to leave with you.”

Feeling his face heat up yet again, Inuyasha let his bangs cover his eyes. “You really worried about somebody tryin’ to snatch me?”

Closing the distance between them, Sesshomaru brought his hands up, cupping Inuyasha’s chin and raising the Hanyou’s eyes up to meet his own. “This Sesshomaru see’s no reason to take any chances with your well being.”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha gruffed while pulling away, “I still don’t know if I really believe yer that concerned about me.” Rubbing a finger under his nose, he stared off into the distance, knowing in his heart how right Kouga was; how much he really did want to believe Sesshomaru had changed. 

“I shall endeavor to prove myself to you.”

Waving a distracted hand in the air, the uncomfortable atmosphere was beginning to get to the young Hanyou. “Yeah, whatever. I guess time will tell.”

Feeling cautious hope fill his soul, Sesshomaru allowed a brief smile. Indeed, the DaiYoukai was making progress. “Please, feel free to stay as long as you like. As no other servants are allowed here, when you are hungry, you will need to enter the main dwelling.”

Remembering Kadira’s promise to help him learn to read, Inuyasha asked, “Even Kadira?”

“Do you mean to ask if Lady Kadira is allowed on the rooftop gardens?”

“Yeah.”

“I do not believe she has ever been here and I do not enjoy the idea of her being here unescorted, but if you would like her company while you are present, then I have no objections.”

“You mean to tell me Kadira’s never been up here?”

“No one is allowed here but me. This area has been a private haven and as you are well aware, this Sesshomaru does not share well.”

Glancing up, Inuyasha thought he’d heard a hint of humor in his brother’s voice, but Sesshomaru’s face was a stoic as ever. Still, knowing how sacred this place seemed to be to the DaiYoukai left him feeling a little bit guilty for invading such a personal space. “If you’re not comfortable with me bein’ here, then all you gotta do is say so. I don’t wanna stink up someplace I’m not wanted.”

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru was intrigued by Inuyasha’s tone of voice. If the statement were taken alone, one would think the Hanyou upset, but in reality, Inuyasha’s tone of voice belied a sense of honest concern. “Little brother, what I have is yours. Truly, there is not another soul alive who can claim this.” Lifting his eyes from the Hanyou’s body, Sesshomaru looked around the carefully crafted scenery before returning his gaze to Inuyasha’s. “Just as the room you now sleep in was constructed in the hopes that Bakusen’O would one day release you into my care, so was this garden. Thoughts of you, more than myself, are in every blade of grass, every leaf upon every tree. This is your home as much if not more so than my own.” Seeing Inuyasha’s innocent surprise and awe at such a statement, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, a passing, “Please enjoy your time here today,” before strolling towards the door leading back into Taisho Tower’s.

“Well damn,” Inuyasha muttered as he saw the door close behind his brother’s retreating back. The bastard is making it damn hard to stay pissed at him, Inuyasha thought while shaking his head. Really, how in the hell was he supposed to respond to something like that? The only things he’d ever gotten in his life were a Firerat robe for protection, Tessiaga to keep his Youkai from taking over his soul, and an enchanted necklace used to slam his Hanyou face into the ground. Sure, this garden wasn’t exactly a present for him, but from the way Sesshomaru had just been talking, Inuyasha got the distinct impression that he was the main reason for its creation. So, in a way, it really was a gift, a beautiful, full of life gift. 

And speaking of said gift . . . with Sesshomaru gone, Inuyasha felt free to explore. From the place he was currently standing, it was impossible to see the edge of the garden and more than a little difficult to believe the area didn’t go for miles in every direction. Around the young Hanyou, flowers bloomed, trees grew, and water flowed. Above his head, he could hear birdsong and behind that was the constant buzz of insect activity. Although there didn’t appear to be any small mammals scurrying about, Inuyasha couldn’t say he was very surprised by their absence, given the height, Sesshomaru probably would have had to have the little critter’s trucked up and knowing a top predator like the DaiYoukai was always around would have scared the things to death anyways. 

With a smile stretched across his face, Inuyasha took off in a random direction and began to familiarize himself with what he was sure was the most fascinating part of his older brother’s fancy digs. For the rest of the morning, the Hanyou walked the entirety of the roof, constantly in a state of shock and awe. For most of his life, Inuyasha had had little use for money, but given what a shit load of the stuff had gotten Sesshomaru, well, let’s just say he was reconsidering his earlier position. With this in mind and lunchtime steadily approaching, Inuyasha used what energy he had left and jumped into a comfortable looking tree; his slender legs dangly idly over a branch as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze.

Finally, when his stomach began crying out for food, Inuyasha reluctantly left his new found paradise to go back down for an energy refill. Finding Kadira in the kitchen area was an added bonus and after a brief meal the two of them went back up to the rooftop, Inuyasha carrying a pad of paper and things Kadira called pens so he could practice both reading and writing. With his mind so thoroughly occupied, the afternoon sped by and after many hours both he and the old miko were beginning to fade. Struggling up from her seat on the grass, Kadira threw the Hanyou a scathing look at the snicker she received before saying her goodbyes and heading back to her private rooms. Not wanting to go back in yet, Inuyasha managed getting back up in the tree he’d found earlier and soon drifted off to sleep.

When next the Hanyou opened his eyes, twilight had fallen. Still oddly at peace, Inuyasha stretched his body and breathed in the clean night air, only it wasn’t as clean as the Hanyou would have liked. “Sesshomaru – “

“You are finally awake, little brother.”

Sitting up, ears perked and at full attention, Inuyasha craned his neck around looking for the powerful entity attached to that smooth voice. Only when he’d leaned completely over the branch did he finally see the silvery threads of his brother’s hair blowing in the breeze as Sesshomaru leisurely lounged against the trunk of the tree he was currently calling home. Taking another deep breath, Inuyasha was a little disturbed to discover that his brother’s scent didn’t send his instincts into instant survival mode. With the exception of feeling a bit surprised at Sesshomaru’s presence, he found his Youkai oddly at peace with the DaiYoukai’s presence. All in all, Inuyasha found the speed of his acceptance disconcerting and yet there seemed little to be done. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he was tired of fighting. Bone and soul weary of the constant emotional and physical battle he’d felt himself engaged in as soon as he’d found out he even had a brother. 

Leaning further over the branch, Inuyasha asked, “How long ya been sittin’ there?”

“Perhaps a little over two hours.”

“-Keh, ya coulda woken me up instead of just sittin’ there.”

“I found no reason to do so. You are still in need of rest and I found the idea appealing as well. This was a pleasant way to end the day.”

“If you say so.” Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha sat back up before swinging his legs around the edge of the branch in preparation to jump down, but when he pushed off the bark with his hands, the Hanyou found his body suspended in the air, Sesshomaru’s fluff wrapped around his waist. “What the hell?”

“There is no reason to risk further injury when I am so close by,” came the DaiYoukai’s irritatingly calm voice.

“I ain’t that fragile, Sesshomaru, and I’ve been jumpin’ in and outta trees since I was nothin’ but a pup.”

“You are still hardly more than a pup and currently far less resilient than all those years ago.” 

“That’s a load of horseshit and you know it! Besides, I already jumped down from this branch earlier today and was no worse for wear so take your fluffy rug off me and let me go.” The last was said with just a hint of growl, but the growl was only to mask the Hanyou’s growing embarrassment along with the almost desperate desire to run his hands through that softer than silk appendage currently wrapped around his waist.

Pulling the Hanyou down towards himself, Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled mokomoko back, finally relenting in Inuyasha’s wishes after his clawed feet were once again firmly planted within the grass. “We both know that you are not at full capacity and I see no need to tempt fate by needlessly jumping from such a high altitude.”

Mouth agape, Inuyasha stared. “Such a high what?” Carefully scrutinizing the branch he’d just been lying in, all the Hanyou could do was shake his head. “That ain’t nearly high enough to hurt me even if I fell off the limb while sleepin’. Most likely all I’d get is a sore ass.”

“Be that as it may, this Sesshomaru has vowed to care and keep you safe.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha bent his head forwards. “Yeah, so ya keep sayin’.”

“And I will keep saying it as many times as it takes to make you believe I have no further wish to see you injured in any way.”

No longer believing simply keeping his head bowed was enough to hide the ever-increasing embarrassment he was feeling, Inuyasha turned his face to the side, staring fixedly at the tree trunk directly in front of him. “Yeah . . . well, there’s keepin’ somebody safe and then there’s smotherin’ ‘em.”

Thinking the Hanyou’s words over, Sesshomaru stood silently still as darkness continued encroaching upon the dwindling twilight. Weighing his words carefully, he finally answered, “My concern for your well being makes it difficult to simply . . . observe your actions. The need to keep you safe is strong.”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha scoffed, “I’ll bet that’s a new feelin’ for ya. Tell me, how are ya gettin’ along with that?”

Ignoring the insult behind the statement, Sesshomaru answered honestly. “I shall not lie to you, Inuyasha, the feeling is new and strange. It is difficult sometimes not to keep you locked within your room as that would be the most assured way to keep you physically safe.”

Feeling his chest tighten, Inuyasha swallowed down the fear he continually harbored that that was exactly Sesshomaru’s intention. And, along with that fear came a similar one; that he wouldn’t be able to fight his way free no matter how well healed he became. “Sessh – “

Feeling the rising trepidation coming from the Hanyou, Sesshomaru quickly interjected, “Do not mistake me, I have no intentions of doing such. Keeping you locked away would indeed keep you from outside harm, but the damage done to one such as yourself in that state of isolation would be irreparable. Of this, I am well aware.”

Inuyasha was positive there was something to say; something he needed to say in response, but for the life of him, he simply couldn’t think of it and so remained standing, head bowed until Sesshomaru finally ended the awkward silence by asking, “Have you eaten since lunch?”

“No,” came Inuyasha’s whispered voice.

“Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind eating with me.”

Tired of feeling . . . well, Inuyasha wasn’t really sure how he was feeling, and that more than anything was probably the problem. Still, whatever it was, he was damn sick of it, consequently, the Hanyou tilted his head up, eyes blazing with defiance. “Depends on what you’re fixin’.”

“Ah,” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smile, “this Sesshomaru does not cook, but we shall see what the chef has stored away for us this evening.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha began making his way toward the door. “How come that don’t surprise me.”

“Make no mistake, this Sesshomaru would be a very adept cook if the occasion called for it.”

Turning on his heel, the Hanyou gaped up at his brother. “You arrogant jackass. You just can’t admit you aren’t great at somethin’.”

“To admit such would not be accurate,” Sesshomaru answered, his face as stoic and sure as always.

“You are such . . . “ as Inuyasha’s eyes slid past Sesshomaru’s shoulders, he could clearly make out the rising moon – the very slender, crescent rising moon. Taking a hissing breath, Inuyasha could only stare as he felt his face drain of all color. There, shining in the night sky was the waning remnants of the latest moon cycle. At most, the Hanyou thought he had two days, three if he was lucky before his human night. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru had come to accept his Hanyou form, but there was no way in hell the bastard would be so accommodating if he knew that one night a month he turned into a weak human. Shit, shit, shit . . .

“Inuyasha, what has happened?”

Pulling himself from his own brewing terror, Inuyasha was surprised to hear the faint threads of worry lacing his brother’s voice, and once again, he could smell no lie. Gripping his hands into tight fists, Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt crash into his soul; a guilt born of the idea that he wasn’t good enough to be acknowledged as the great Lord Sesshomaru’s brother, that his impending human night did nothing but confirm that thought. And layered on top of that guilt was an even deeper one, for he thought feeling this way was insulting his mother, the only living creature to have ever truly loved and cherished him. Izayoi hadn’t cared that her son had been a half-breed, only that the small Hanyou had to endure cruelty at the hands of those whom did. In essence, Inuyasha believed his deep desire to be accepted by his perfectly pure Youkai brother was a betrayal of the woman who’d given him life. Confused and freshly heartbroken, Inuyasha felt his appetite dwindle. 

“Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru questioned once again, his claws combing through a section of the Hanyou’s silvery-white hair. 

Head bowed, Inuyasha knew he couldn’t stomach eating, especially with Sesshomaru. “Ya know, I had a pretty big lunch, so . . . ah, I’m not really that hungry.”

Frowning, Sesshomaru placed a finger under Inuyasha’s chin, lifting his face, but not his eyes. “If there is one thing I am certain of, little brother, it is that you are always hungry.”

“-Keh, don’t act like you know me. If I don’t wanna eat, then I don’t have to.” Inuyasha growled while pulling his face away. 

Staring down at his little brother, Sesshomaru’s frown grew deeper. Inuyasha’s appetite wasn’t the only thing he knew about his younger sibling and the way the Hanyou was blustering was a well used ploy to cover his true feelings – especially when Inuyasha was anxious or afraid. The question was, what had made the Hanyou so skittish? Turning his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru scanned the area over his shoulder, the same vicinity Inuyasha had been looking when he’d suddenly become quiet. Seeing nothing at first, the DaiYoukai’s eyes travelled along the skyline until his golden orbs connected with the slivered moon. 

Turning his head back, Sesshomaru stared down at the shimmering white of Inuyasha’s head as he continued staring at his own toes. Unfortunately, knowing the current phase of the moon explained everything. Although Sesshomaru was well aware of the Hanyou’s night of weakness, he doubted Inuyasha was aware he had this knowledge. His little brother had guarded the secret of his humanity well and with good reason and knowing he’d be so vulnerable within a few days had to be what was upsetting him so much. Inwardly, Sesshomaru debated enlightening Inuyasha to the fact that he was well aware of what was to come and that the Hanyou had nothing to fear. But trust was a delicate thing and the last few days had shown much progress in that direction. Perhaps it was best to allow him his secrets – for now. 

Knowing the inner turmoil the Hanyou must currently be in, Sesshomaru took a few steps back, intent on giving his little brother a bit more space, perhaps that way Inuyasha wouldn’t feel so threatened. Along with the physical space, the DaiYoukai chose not to argue further. “If you are not currently hungry, that is fine. I shall have a small meal prepared and delivered to your room later if your appetite changes. Would this be to your liking?”

“Do whatever ya want, it makes no difference to me,” Inuyasha responded, his head still bowed; arms crossed as he began chewing on his bottom lip. Sesshomaru has going out of his way to be nice and all Inuyasha could do was bitch and moan. Gods, could he feel any shittier?

“Then I shall have it done.” With that last sentence, Sesshomaru began making his way to the door leading inside, only when he’d gotten half way there did he turn and ask, “Are you coming in now, little brother?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your hayori on.” Head still lowered, Inuyasha scrambled past Sesshomaru, placing as much distance between the two of them as he could as he practically ran down the halls and back to his room, shutting the door behind him before the DaiYoukai could even think about following him. Inside, Inuyasha slumped down upon the floor, his back resting against the door while holding his head in his hands. “What the hell am I gonna do?” Inuyasha asked, but the empty room offered only the sound of his own heartbeat in return.

Watching the door slam behind his little brother, Sesshomaru stood for a moment, contemplating the coming new moon. Obviously, the Hanyou did not trust him enough yet to willing tell him of his coming human night. Knowing this, plus how anxious Inuyasha was, Sesshomaru could only conclude that if a solution wasn’t found, his sibling would wind up doing something immensely stupid – like trying to escape. What he needed was a viable solution; someplace Inuyasha would feel safe within the confines of his home. 

Sesshomaru began making his way to the kitchen. True, he wasn’t exactly hungry himself, but Inuyasha was still healing and needed to eat so he would do as he said and have Jaken deliver a small meal later this evening. If the Hanyou was still irritated, let the little kappa reap his brother’s wrath. Yes, that was a very good use of the little imps time. Within minutes, Sesshomaru had located the subservient kappa and informed him of his orders. It was of little surprise that Jaken agreed to do as asked, but what was interesting was the fact that the imp had shown no hesitation regarding who he was to bring food to. It seemed as if Jaken had picked up on the Lord of the West’s intentions. Smirking, Sesshomaru made his way to his study, sitting down behind his desk as he stared blankly at the wall of windows before him. 

Inside, Sesshomaru’s mind wound down road upon road of possibilities, discarding one after another. Unfortunately, given the constraints of the modern era, his choices were fairly limited. Inuyasha would know that if he stayed within his room on the night of the new moon, the Hanyou’s scent would change to that of human – something which Sesshomaru could not ignore, nor could the guards and staff. True, Kadira was human and she had a room within a section of Sesshomaru’s private living quarters, but the DaiYoukai did not believe his little brother would be any more willing to share his secret with Kadira, plus, it would seem odd if he suddenly recommended Inuyasha spend the night in the lady’s personal quarters. 

Unaware that he was tapping his claws upon the desk before him, Sesshomaru continued staring forward, eyes unseeing as frustration began weedling its way into his body. Why did the new moon have to be so soon? Things had been going well, the Hanyou had begun relaxing in his presence even to the point where he no longer flinched at his touch. And today, Inuyasha’s Youkai had been so peaceful as he lay sleeping upon the tree limb on the rooftop gardens. Even going so far as to continue slumbering when Sesshomaru entered the space, his own Youkai scent announcing the DaiYoukai’s presence . . . and just like that, Sesshomaru had his answer. Had anyone been looking, they’d have been hard pressed to realize the Lord of the West’s epiphany, for only the light in his golden eyes glowed brighter with the DaiYoukai’s fresh idea – the rooftop gardens, it was an almost perfect solution. 

Sesshomaru knew well his little brother’s penchant for sleeping in trees. True, most likely the habit had begun out of a sense of self-preservation, but he knew the activity was something Inuyasha found peaceful. For better or worse, the trees were Inuyasha’s home when he’d had none. On top of that, since the gardens were outside, ones scent was diluted much more so than within the confines of brick and mortar. Given that none but the Lord of the West and now Inuyasha were allowed on the rooftop, the Hanyou would be relatively safe and Inuyasha’s human scent would leave no lingering trace. 

Satisfied, Sesshomaru rose from his chair. There were still a few issues needing addressed within the Youkai community and with the problem of Inuyasha’s human night now solved, he could concentrate on tying up some loose ends left over from the day before retiring for the night. Tomorrow he would ask the Hanyou if he wanted to sleep on the rooftop instead of in his room. If presented in a casual way, combined with the fact that it was obvious Inuyasha didn’t think Sesshomaru knew about his night of weakness, chances were more than good that his little brother would take the bait. Although he’d called Inuyasha stupid and inferior in the past, he was well aware that this line of thinking was far from the truth. To have survived as long as the Hanyou had, one needed more than strength. Hopefully Inuyasha’s survival instincts would recognize the bone it was about to be thrown.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is a longer chapter. I always forget how long this story is until I start rereading chapters and trying to edit some. 
> 
> Thanks again to all reading this for the first time or rereading it for the . . . well, some of you have kindly said you've read it several times which makes my heart really full and achy in all the best ways :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Inuyasha stood, his claw tipped fingers tapping along the glass in front of his face; a wall of glass now alight with the early rays of the rising sun. During the long night, he’d gotten little sleep and the full plate of food lying on the side table where Jaken had left it last night was testament to the fact that he’d had little relief in his anxiety. In fact, if anything, Inuyasha’s agitation had only increased. Over the long hours of darkness, the Hanyou had thought over his options and come up with only two possible scenarios. Well, Inuyasha supposed it would be three, but he absolutely refused to tell Sesshomaru about his human night. Leaning his forehead against the glass, Inuyasha scowled knowing his reasons for refusing to tell his brother had less to do with fear of death and more to do with the absolute terror of rejection. It was amazingly frightening how quickly he’d gotten used to the idea that the ice prick might actually give a damn. In his heart of hearts, Inuyasha knew rejection now was not something he’d live through. Survive – yes, but he’d be an empty shell, not a living creature. 

And so, with that option off the table, there were only two real choices left. One: find a way to escape and hide out somewhere in the city. But that option was fraught with all kinds of difficulty. The first of which was actually finding a way of leaving this place. Sure, Sesshomaru said he wasn’t a prisoner, but his release was contingent upon regaining his strength. Although Inuyasha was getting better, he was by no means up to snuff in that category. Also, there was the added issue of what to do after the moonless night was over. If he did manage to escape, it would be against Sesshomaru’s wishes so coming back to his brother was, at best, questionable. Still, faced with Sesshomaru’s willing rejection verses the DaiYoukai just being pissed off . . . well, Inuyasha knew which option he’d choose. 

Given the problems with the first choice left Inuyasha focusing on the second: finding somewhere in this place to hide. But it wasn’t just hiding from sight, but scent as well. Everywhere he’d been so far was covered in Sesshomaru’s scent, but that didn’t mean Inuyasha couldn’t still smell the others, not to mention feeling the Youkai, or in Kadira’s case, spiritual energy of every other living creature within these walls. Even Jaken’s weak ass Youkai could be felt in the mix. The only place this wasn’t true was on the rooftop gardens. True, Inuyasha could still smell Sesshomaru’s scent up there, but it was weak and had to be searched for. In fact, it was the only place he’d been thus far that hadn’t been swamped in the stuff. If he could somehow get Sesshomaru to agree to let him stay outside that night . . . alone . . . then by morning, the human scent of the Hanyou would be gone with the wind and if any of it did linger, there was a fair chance Sesshomaru would dismiss it as Kadira’s. 

Breathing in deeply, Inuyasha released a long breath, feeling his shoulders slump as the air left his body. As crazy ass obsessive as Sesshomaru had been lately, there was no way in hell his brother would let him sleep outside all night long. Damn, he was getting one screaming headache – suddenly straightening, Inuyasha felt the pressure of Sesshomaru’s Youkai as the Lord of the West entered his room.

“You are up early, little brother.”

“Don’t you ever knock?” Inuyasha asked, his mood instantly souring given his dilemma.

“I see no reason to.”

“-Keh, big surprise,” Inuyasha grumbled, uncaring if Sesshomaru heard or not. Seeing no reason to turn around and greet the current cause of his anxiety, Inuyasha remained where he was, steadfastly staring out upon the city below. Behind him, he could feel his brother move closer; the heady scent Sesshomaru emitted becoming stronger as the DaiYoukai came to stand behind him.

“Is there something that troubles you this morning?”

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru’s hand lightly touch his shoulder and rolled himself away. “Nothin’ more than usual. Just feelin’ like one of those pampered human pets.”

“Is there something wrong with pampering you?”

Turning sharply, Inuyasha’s amber eyes were slit in annoyance. “Since when do you pamper anything? Even when that little human girl followed you around you made her search for her own food.”

Frowning, Sesshomaru absently stared at his hand as it hovered mid-air. Only moments ago his fingers had barely grazed the Hanyou. Finally lowering his arm, the DaiYoukai looked at his brother and his frown only grew. It was obvious Inuyasha had slept either fitfully or not at all overnight, leaving the Hanyou looking haggard and worn. Although not formally mated, Sesshomaru and his Youkai saw Inuyasha as such and felt bereft at having their beta in such a condition. 

Ignoring Inuyasha’s earlier brush off at the DaiYoukai’s attempts at physical contact, Sesshomaru moved closer, not farther away. “Rin was very capable for a human child and although she came to mean a great deal to this Sesshomaru, your worth is far greater.”

Stunned, all Inuyasha could do was stare. Stare with wide eyes at the truth in Sesshomaru’s words. And with that truth, came another – that Inuyasha would do anything and everything within his power not to let Sesshomaru know how weak and pathetic he was on the night of the new moon. Swallowing hard, he could only reply, “I still think you’ve lost your gods damned mind.”

Running a hand up and through Inuyasha’s hair, the palm of Sesshomaru’s hand came to rest upon the Hanyou’s cheek. “Perhaps some would agree, but not this Sesshomaru.”

With his eyes now closed, it took everything in Inuyasha’s power not to rub his face against the cool skin of his brother’s hand. God’s in heaven, but he’d been deprived of touch for so long that he craved it like no other. Pulling himself together, Inuyasha forced his mind away from the offered comfort; pulling away once again from his brother’s touch. With his head bowed, the Hanyou missed Sesshomaru’s frown. 

Pushing down the awaiting sigh, the DaiYoukai took a few steps back, giving his little brother a bit more space and returning to the issue at hand. Although Inuyasha hadn’t intended to, he’d actually given Sesshomaru the excuse he needed to bring up the Hanyou’s sleeping arrangements. “I am not sorry for pampering you, but I do regret that you feel so caged. Perhaps more time on the rooftop gardens would please you?”

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha could hardly believe the words Sesshomaru had just spoken, perhaps . . . “Um . . . yeah, that, uh, might be helpful.”

“I am well aware you spent much time in the wilds in your past, even sleeping all night in the trees. Is this not so?”

Nodding replaced blinking and Inuyasha wasted no time in replying, “Yeah, I ain’t used to sleepin’ in a bed all the time.”

Keeping his face devoid of all emotion was second nature to the DaiYoukai, but inside, his Youkai was practically wagging its tail at the relief already flooding the Hanyou’s body. “Do you wish to spend the night in the gardens then?”

Gods up in the heavens, Inuyasha thought, this simply couldn’t be this easy. Nothing was ever this easy. “You wouldn’t . . . I mean, you don’t mind?” The Hanyou thought he’d berate himself later for asking Sesshomaru’s permission to do anything, but at the moment, he wasn’t about to look a gift Youkai in the mouth. 

“Of course it is not my preference, but the area should be safe enough. The barrier should prevent any Youkai from entering unwanted and there is hardly anything dangerous living within the gardens. My primary goal is to improve your health and if this is the means to do it, then I have no overt objections.”

Just to be sure, Inuyasha asked, “No guards or nothin’? Not even you?”

“If it will ease your mind and allow you further rest, then no.”

Scratching the back of his head with an errant claw, Inuyasha could only bob his head up and down. “Yeah, I think that might help. You know, it feels more like normal up there.” Although that might not be the real reason for wanting to stay out at night, Inuyasha told no lie for it did feel more natural being among living, growing things.

“Very well.” Turning from the Hanyou, Sesshomaru took a cursory look around the room and noted the unslept in bed. Even though Inuyasha could have slept on the floor, he thought it more likely his little brother had merely paced his room all night, worrying about the upcoming new moon. Knowing this sent yet another pang of regret coursing through Sesshomaru’s chest. To know Inuyasha trusted him so little; that the Hanyou felt fear at being so vulnerable and that he thought Sesshomaru might take advantage of this weakness. Well, the Lord of the West had brought it on himself and had no other to blame. In time, he would rectify the situation so that his intended mate felt only comfort and protection within his presence. 

Staring curiously at Sesshomaru’s back, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, wondering what on earth was going through his brother’s mind. Chances were pretty good that whatever it was would scare the ever-loving shit out of him. “Uh . . . so, you gotta work or somethin’ today?”

“Indeed, there are several issues in need of this Sesshomaru’s attention.” Inwardly, the DaiYoukai’s mind traveled to Lord Tullic’s recent behavior and the reports he’d been given. Truly, the scorpion Youkai was foolish to think his ministrations would not be noticed by the Lord of all Asia. Smirking, Sesshomaru’s face was sinister with glee. He would show Lord Tullic exactly what happened to those whom sought to undermine his power. Shaking such dark thoughts from his mind, Sesshomaru turned once again to his brother, all visual signs of his previous machinations gone from his face. “Is it too much for this Sesshomaru to hope that you shall miss him today?”

Face coloring red, Inuyasha looked down at his crossed hands. “No. Of course I ain’t gonna miss your sadistic ass. I just . . . well, I was just kinda wonderin’ what exactly it is you do all day.”

“I see. When you are well enough, I shall be more than happy to show you exactly what inane Youkai issues I must deal with, although I believe you shall find them less than entertaining. Youkai politics can be . . . headache inducing.”

Flicking his ears, Inuyasha had to wonder, “If you don’t like it, then why don’t ya just let somebody else lead?” 

Staring blankly, Sesshomaru noted not a hint of malice nor sarcasm in Inuyasha’s voice, only an earnest desire to understand why he would continue doing something which he obviously found irritating. Inwardly smiling, the Lord of the West found his Youkai brimming with pride at its choice in future mate, so much so that Sesshomaru felt as if his internal beast was gloating. Here, in this room, was one of the only creatures the DaiYoukai knew that had no lust whatsoever for power. When Inuyasha came to accept his role as beta and mate, it would not be because of a desire for more power, but because he truly wanted Sesshomaru for Sesshomaru, not the DaiYoukai’s status. Dear gods above, but he’d been a fool to have ever treated the Hanyou the way he had. Perhaps his Youkai had reason to be smug. 

Pleased beyond belief, Sesshomaru strode towards Inuyasha, leaning down, he placed his nose against the Hanyou’s skin where shoulder met neck and inhaled deeply, all the while ignoring the tension his actions brought. Only when he felt full of sweet Hanyou scent from the roots of his hair to the clawed tips of his toes, did the DaiYoukai pull away. Before him, Inuyasha stood, ramrod still and heart racing. “Little brother, you have no idea how much it pleases me to hear you ask such a question.”

Blinking almost as rapidly as his heart was racing, Inuyasha’s wide amber eyes stared up into Sesshomaru’s face, all the while wondering why the rapid pace of his heart had little to do with fear and more to do with some type of emotion the Hanyou had no name for. “ . . . I . . . I don’t . . . “

Seeing Inuyasha’s confusion, Sesshomaru brushed the palm of his hand against the Hanyou’s cheek – a swift and gentle motion. “Currently, it is of little consequence that you understand. To answer your question, though I may detest the petty squabbles of those beneath me, as heir of our father, it is this Sesshomaru’s duty to keep these lands safe and stable. To leave them in the hands of these creatins would surely lead to exposure of our kind to the humans and in such, rapid extinction. As a whole, humans may be weak and lowly creatures, but they are numerous. Like maggots spread across the rotting flesh of the earth, they devour all they cross – including Youkai.”

“Nice imagery, you realize you’ve just ruined breakfast and perhaps lunch, don’t ya?” Inuyasha cringed, his mind already conjuring up a vivid picture of the ground covered in writhing worms. Shaking off such thoughts, Inuyasha simply answered, “Okay, I think I get it – duty mixed with distrust. Sounds like a great way to live.”

“I admit, dealing with these troublesome Youkai was simpler in the past.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet ya just chopped off a limb or somethin’.” Inuyasha had meant it as a joke, but Sesshomaru only answered, “If I were feeling generous that day.”

Knowing what it meant to be on the painful end of the Lord of the West’s wrath, Inuyasha felt a pang of sympathy towards the countless other’s Sesshomaru had become displeased with through the long years. “So, uh . . . you need to get goin’ or what?”

“Sadly, yes, though knowing you are here will hasten my resolve to put an end to these matters as quickly as possible.” Sesshomaru couldn’t help the small smile lifting the corners of his lips as he watched the Hanyou’s face redden once again. 

“Don’t be rushin’ home on my account.”

“Five hundred years is long enough to have been parted,” Sesshomaru answered, his face a mask of indifference which contradicted his words.

“Yeah, well for me it don’t feel nearly that long.”

“Of this, I am aware, but whether you believe it or not, I have been waiting to have you within my presence for far too long. I see little reason to waste the time given to us now.” With nothing more to say, Sesshomaru turned and left the Hanyou alone. The DaiYoukai may not like the reason’s he thought were behind Inuyasha’s desire to keep his secret, but he was pleased he’d been able to alleviate the Hanyou’s worries. That was, after all, what an alpha mate did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With his fears somewhat allayed now that he had some type of plan that didn’t involve trying to escape from the fortress Sesshomaru called home, Inuyasha was able to pass the day in relative peace. The majority of the morning was spent in the gardens with Kadira, absorbing as much as he could in regards to reading and writing. Thankfully the old miko had the patience of a saint and simply ignored Inuyasha’s grumblings and irritations when he either didn’t understand something or felt he should be remembering a kanji better. Still, the Hanyou knew Lady Kadira was trying and did his best to curb some of his nastier outbursts. On more than one occasion, Inuyasha wanted to share his thoughts about how odd he thought his brother’s behavior, but in the end, he wasn’t comfortable enough discussing something like that with a woman, let alone a human one. And perhaps that thought, more than anything else, made him scratch the back of his head in confusion. What exactly was it about the way that Sesshomaru was acting that made him embarrassed to speak of it?

After sharing lunch with the miko, Jaken appeared at the door leading to the rooftop gardens and to Inuyasha’s surprise, the little imp simply stood in the doorway, never once stepping foot upon the grass. Evidently ordered not to enter the Lord of the West’s private sanctuary, all Jaken could do was stand in the open space and screech, “Lord Inuyasha! I have a message for you!”

At the sound of the imp’s voice, Inuyasha’s puppy ears automatically flattened into his hair. “God’s above, that is an annoying sound,” which earned a snicker from Kadira’s direction.

“By all means, Inuyasha, please go and find out what the Kappa wants and end our auditory torture.”

Not needing to be told twice, the Hanyou stood from his spot on the grass and ambled his way towards the grating imp. “Enough with the screamin’!” Inuyasha bellowed just to get Jaken to shut up. Once standing in front of the toad, the Hanyou pointed dramatically at his ears. “Ever notice these big things stickin’ outta my head? Well, just so you know, I’ve got fantastic hearin’ and your screechin’ is like a knife to my brain.”

Closing his beak, Jaken bit back every foul mouth word dangling at the tip of his tongue. Why his great Lord would ever choose such a crass, ignorant, unworthy half-breed such as this to be his future mate, Jaken had no idea. But the scent covering the Hanyou was unmistakable and the Kappa would abide his master’s decision and wisely keep his thoughts to himself. Bowing slightly, Jaken’s speech was stilted but polite. “Forgive my intrusion, but that wolf, Kouga has requested to see you.”

Amber eyes wide with shock, Inuyasha couldn’t believe how nice the imp was being. “What’s with you? I ain’t stupid and my memory ain’t gone either. You don’t think I’m worthy enough to kiss Sesshomaru’s boots let alone lick ‘em, so what gives with all the polite shit?”

Grinding his beak down, Jaken almost bit his tongue with the nasty retort hot at the ready. Swallowing down his disbelief at the injustice of it all, the little Kappa answered, “I am doing my best to respect the station you have been given.”

“The what? You mean bein’ Sesshomaru’s half-brother? I don’t see how that’s changed.”

Blinking bulbous eyes up at the ignorant Hanyou before him, Jaken could only stare and wonder how such a creature could be so dense as to not realize what was going on. A Hanyou he may be, but Jaken found it difficult to believe Inuyasha knew so little about mating habits and the obvious scent claim his master had placed on the half-breed. Not sure why his Lord hadn’t informed the Hanyou of his intentions made little difference to the Kappa. If Lord Sesshomaru hadn’t seen fit to enlighten the ignorant half-breed, then Jaken would be damned if he would. Thinking quickly, the imp simply responded, “I was merely speaking of the fact that my Lord now holds you in higher regard.”

Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha considered Jaken’s words and could only shrug his shoulders. “Guess that makes sense, but it’s still weird. I know ya can’t stand me. Tell ya what, when the iceprick ain’t around, you can be just as nasty of a little shit as you’ve always been. How ‘bout that?”

Bowing slightly, Jaken felt a smirk pulling at the edges of his beak. “As much as I might wish to take you up on that offer, Lord Inuyasha, I’m afraid it would not be appropriate. Now, shall I inform the mangy wolf you will be with him shortly or shall I send him on his way?”

Sighing, Inuyasha didn’t exactly know what to think. I mean, the little toady thing being nice was novel and all, but the Hanyou had never liked false ingratiation’s and Jaken being so polite was starting to get on his nerves. Blowing out a deep breath, all Inuyasha could do was shrug. “Sure, tell the flea-bag I’ll be down in a second. I just gotta let Kadira know what’s goin’ on.”

Noding his head once, Jaken scurried out of the doorway and down the stairs. Absently, Inuyasha thought he should have paid more attention to the imps progress down the tall stair steps. Given Jaken’s short status that was bound to be kind of amusing. Internally laughing at the image that brought up, the Hanyou made his way to Kadira and both decided to head on into the building. Kadira claimed to be tired anyway. Perhaps she said it just so Inuyasha wouldn’t have to ask her to leave since he wouldn’t be up there as well, but whatever the reason, he appreciated the old miko’s understanding. 

Once inside, Inuyasha followed his nose to find the wolf, who was currently scuttling about in the kitchen scrounging for food. “Don’t you have a home of your own or somethin’?”

Pulling his head from the refrigerator, Kouga gave a fang filled smirk. “Of course, and I’d be there too if I didn’t have to babysit your delicate Hanyou ass.”

“Well if that’s the only reason you’re stinkin’ up the joint, then you can take your furry ass on home cause I don’t need watchin’.”

Finally finding something suitable to sate his appetite, Kouga turned from the fridge. “Unfortunately for both of us, you’re stuck with me until the high lord and master thinks you’re okay on your own. If it were just up to me I’d have my dick shoved into Ayame’s wet pussy right about now.”

Spluttering, Inuyasha’s face turned a brilliant shade of red. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! What gave you the demented idea I’d wanna hear that? Gods above, now that image is gonna be burned into my mind.” With a final disgusted grunt, the Hanyou slammed his forehead against the table, his clawed hands ineffectually grabbing at his ears.

“Oh, come on. It ain’t that bad, quit actin’ like a blushin’ virgin.”

At that comment, the whole of Inuyasha’s body flushed, the wolf’s words hitting a little too close to home for his liking. 

Having silence as his only answer had Kouga more intrigued than if the Hanyou had leapt to his feet and jumped on the table. Setting down the items in his arms, the Wolf King stared down at the top of his friend’s head, his own blue eyes widening at the sudden realization that he’d stumbled upon an accidental truth. “Hey, mutt-face, is that the problem? You really a virgin?”

“’Course not,” came the Hanyou’s muffled reply.

“Idiot,” Kouga scoffed, “you stink of a lie.”

Raising his head, Inuyasha’s eyes were narrow; the whole of his body set on defensive mode. “So what if I am? Not like there was a line of Youkai wantin’ to fuck the Hanyou.”

“What about those human women you hung out with.” Taking a bite of elk meat, Kouga thought, “Or hey, that monk wasn’t so bad. What about him?”

Sitting up, Inuyasha stared in disbelief. “Ya mean Miroku? You think I’d ever shove my dick into that lecher?”

With a casual shrug of his shoulders, Kouga answered, “Who said it woulda been you shovin’ your dick in anything. Maybe you woulda been on the receivin’ end.”

Now utterly and completely flabbergasted, Inuyasha’s mouth hung open, his jaws moving up and down in a futile attempt at making noise. Finally, anger overwhelmed the Hanyou’s surprise. “I ain’t no bitch, you stupid wolf!”

“Never claimed you were and even if I had, it wouldn’t of been meant as an insult.” With a claw pointed in the Hanyou’s direction, Kouga wanted to make sure his point came across loud and clear. “Ayame’s my mate - my beta bitch, that’s her title and she’s proud of it. Powerful alpha’s don’t fear a strong mate, we seek them out and they are more precious than anything else in the world.” 

Slightly mollified, Inuyasha felt his anger fade. “I didn’t mean any disrespect to Ayame. I’ve always thought you were one lucky son of a bitch to have landed her as a mate, but I don’t see how you can compare her to me. I mean, she’s a female."

“Yeah, she’s got a fine pussy, but bein’ female or male don’t matter in the whole beta and alpha scene. I’ve met my fair share of alpha females over the years. True, more often than not, they’re male, but nothin’s written in stone and it don’t make their beta’s any less of a Youkai for it. I know you didn’t grow up in Youkai society, but you’ve hung around enough with me and my pack to understand there ain’t no hard and fast rules when it comes to Youkai mating, and thank the god’s for it. You know, humans always have a way of fuckin’ stuff up and matin’ ain’t no different. They’ve got this crazy notion that it has to be a male and female only. What a load of horse shit.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Inuyasha thought he had to agree. It had been pretty rare to find a same sex couple in a human village and when he had, he thought the humans were actually more prejudiced against them than his half-breed status. 

Pleased at the thoughtful look now covering Inuyasha’s face, the Wolf King added, “Besides, plenty of alphas like takin’ it up the ass now and again.”

Thinking as he was, it took Inuyasha a moment for Kouga’s words to fully process through his occupied mind. “W-what? You tellin’ me you’ve actually . . . “

“Actually what? You wanna know if I’ve fucked a male before or do ya wanna know if I was the one bein’ fucked?”

Blushing for all he was worth, Inuyasha’s head tilted down, allowing his long bangs to cover his face. Adding to the red coloring of his skin was the odd picture of his brother as the DaiYoukai suddenly popped into the Hanyou’s mind. Why he’d be thinking of Sesshomaru at a time like this, Inuyasha had no idea. Shaking his head of the unwanted image, he kept his eyes firmly planted on his lap as he answered, “Um . . . well, maybe both.”

Tilting his chair back again, Kouga laughed at the Hanyou’s bashfulness. God’s above, Sesshomaru was gonna shit kitten’s when he found out his intended was a blushing virgin. Nothing would please a dominant alpha like the perfect bastard more than knowing he’d been the only one to touch his own mate in such a way. Snorting, the Wolf King could only imagine the unneeded ego boost this was gonna give the mightly Lord of the Asian Lands. 

Setting his chair back down on all fours with an audible clack, Kouga leaned forwards, his elbows resting on the kitchen table. Seeing the defensive body language Inuyasha was now sporting, the wolf Youkai wondered if laughing had been such a great idea. Clearing his throat, Kouga tried being as serious as possible. “I’ve always enjoyed ruttin’ so it’s no great surprise that before Ayame and I mated, I had a lot of different partners. And before you start thinkin’ anything, I just wanna let you know that’s pretty commonplace for Youkai. Anyways, to answer your question; yes, I’ve rutted with males. Most of the time I was the one givin’ it to ‘em, but I’m not embarrassed, nor unhappy to say that I’ve taken a cock in my life and enjoyed every damn minute of it.”

Allowing the shock from Kouga’s confession to role through him, Inuyasha raised his head; his large amber eyes round with wonder. Teasing his bottom lip with a fang, the Hanyou thought about all the wolf had said and began wondering just how many Youkai Sesshomaru had rutted in his life. For some reason, he found the idea of his brother being intimate with anyone . . . unsettling. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha sputtered out his next words. “D-do ya t-think . . . do ya think Sesshomaru’s done that t-too?”

Quirking up an eyebrow, Kouga stared at his friend. Truly, the wolf Youkai hadn’t been expecting that question. Perhaps he’d been wrong to worry about how the Hanyou would take Sesshomaru’s intentions. “Are you askin’ me if Sesshomaru’s been as active as me?”

“I just can’t picture it, ya know. I mean, the bastard’s so . . . so cold. I mean I know he likes, or maybe liked, to beat the shit outta me, but mostly he seemed so disdainful of any kind of touch. Even with that kid he used to tote around.”

“Can’t say for sure, but somehow I doubt he’s had as much lovin’ as me. That’s not to say there wouldn’t be takers. You and I both know that if there’s one thing Youkai crave, it’s power and Sesshomaru’s got that in spades. I’d imagine most would jump at the chance to get laid by your brother.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha hated the thought of Sesshomaru with some other Youkai, especially if they were just in it to increase their position in Youkai society. That’s not why Kouga and Ayame had mated, and Inuyasha was certain it wasn’t the reason behind his mother mating with Inu no Taisho. But no matter how disturbing he found the idea, Inuyasha still wondered why Sesshomaru wasn’t officially mated after all these years. Sure, Youkai lived practically forever, but the DaiYoukai was well past the age where most would have chosen a life long partner. 

Deciding he’d already embarrassed himself, Inuyasha thought there was nothing to loose by asking another question. “Why ain’t Sesshomaru mated?”

Opening his mouth to respond, Kouga’s lips turned into a smirk as he stated, “Why not ask the bastard yourself.” Seeing Inuyasha’s confused look, the Wolf King nodded his head towards the open doorway. 

Following Kouga’s line of sight, Inuyasha turned his head, but the tall human he saw standing a few feet away did little to enlighten him. “Who the . . . “

“I have only been gone a few short hours, little brother. Hardly a long enough time for you to have forgotten me.”

“Fuckin’ hell . . . Sesshomaru?” Eyes wide, Inuyasha stared in disbelief combined with a healthy dose of awe. Now that he knew, it was easy to see the resemblance. Sure, the DaiYoukai’s hair was now a shorter, light blond color and the stripes were gone, but what really stuck out were the crystal clear blue eyes staring back at him from Sesshomaru’s face. Despite the human façade, Sesshomaru still carried himself with all the stoic regality he was known for. Every mannerism, every quirk of the lips, was pure Sesshomaru. What wasn’t his brother was the smell, or lack there of, nor could the Hanyou feel the intense Youkai that normally exuded from the Lord of the West. 

Tentatively standing, Inuyasha approached the human looking Sesshomaru with cautious curiosity. Just a few days before, he’d been wondering what the DaiYoukai would look like as a human. True enough, a lot was lost in translation, but if you didn’t know what Sesshomaru’s natural appearance was, then you’d think the human standing before you was the most beautiful creature ever created. Creeping ever closer, Inuyasha’s nose tweaked and sniffed but still came up empty. “Damn, that’s a good disguise. You don’t even smell like the you I know.” Closing his eyes, the Hanyou tried again to feel his brother’s Youkai and was once again disappointed. “Where’d your Youkai go?”

“All full blooded Youkai are capable of suppressing their inner demon when the occasion calls. Have you never noticed how mine changes?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha answered, “Sure. When ya were pissed the damn thing nearly smothered me. I just thought it was a natural response. Kinda like pullin’ out the reserves when you were windin’ up for a fight.”

“Although that is partially true, this Sesshomaru, like most other high level Youkai, can suppress or release our power at will.”

Turning away from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha stared over at his smirking friend. “Is that so dog breath?”

Nodding once, Kouga tilted his chair back again. “Yup. Thought ya woulda figured that out by now, mutt-face.”

With a renewed sense of inadequacy, Inuyasha bent his head down, letting his anger cover his shame. “How in the hell was I supposed to know somethin’ like that? It ain’t like – “

All of a sudden, Inuyasha’s senses exploded as Sesshomaru released his human façade and allowed both his scent and Youkai into the room. Feeling a hand on his chin, the Hanyou raised his expressive eyes up to the beautiful golden orbs of his brother. “There is no reason you should have known such a fact. Rest assured, little brother, this Sesshomaru will endeavor to fill in any gaps in your knowledge in such areas as this.”

Staring into Sesshomaru’s golden eyes, Inuyasha felt a peaceful ease settle deep into his soul. At almost every turn in the young Hanyou’s life, he’d felt at odds with his own inner Youkai. Suppressed by his human soul, Inuyasha’s Youkai raged a constant war for independence. But his Youkai was dangerous and unstable and at one time only Tessaiga was able to reign in its wrath once let loose. In the years following Naraku’s death, Inuyasha had gained some control over the beast, but it was tenuous at best. As he stared up into Sesshomaru’s eyes, he felt only a warm acceptance coming from his Youkai, a feeling he’d seldom experienced and was thus completely captivated. Only the sound of an interruptive cough coming from Kouga’s direction broke his revelry. 

Embarrassed, Inuyasha pulled his face away, a hand coming up and roughly rubbing at his nose. “So, uh . . . I guess that disguise is meant to fool more than the humans.”

Beyond pleased with Inuyasha’s reactions, Sesshomaru’s face relaxed enough to allow a small smile. “Indeed, when desired, I am capable of fooling almost any other Youkai. Only those of DaiYoukai status can see beyond the mask.”

Nodding his head, Inuyasha wondered if there were really any other Youkai out there who could match the Lord of the West’s abilities. Knowing Sesshomaru was the Lord of all the Asian Lands implied there were others in control of different parts of the world. Logic dictated that those Youkai must be pretty bad-ass themselves. Thinking on the subject as he was, it took Inuyasha a moment to register his brother’s next words as Sesshomaru asked, “Do you find my human appearance to be pleasing?”

Flushing, Inuyasha scoffed. “What kind of a question is that? Ya look like a stuck up jackass no matter what.”

“Is that so?” Sesshomaru frowned, although it was only for show. “From the responses and propositions I’ve garnered, I’d thought the look to be visually appealing.”

“W-what propositions?” Inuyasha asked, eyes wide.

“Do not concern yourself with it, those who have made them are of little concern.”

Feeling unreasonably annoyed, Inuyasha was set on getting the ice-prick to loosen up his tongue when Sesshomaru asked, “What were the you and the wolf speaking of before I entered?”

“Nothin’,” Inuyasha answered a little too quickly.

“If I recall, I distinctly heard the wolf say you should ask me something yourself, now, what was it?”

Embarrassed all over again, Inuyasha shot pleading eyes towards Kouga, only to have the bastard wolf smirk and shake his head. “You’re on your own on this one, mutt.”

Giving a growl, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from his brother’s questioning gaze. “It ain’t really any of my business.”

“I would be the judge of that, little brother,” Sesshomaru answered, a touch of smugness entering his voice.

“-Keh“ Inuyasha pouted, pulling on his bottom lip with a fang. Sesshomaru had always been one big, mysterious black hole to the young InuHanyou. Truth be told, there were about a billion and one different things Inuyasha wanted to ask his older brother, the topics of which ranged all over the place, from why the powerful DaiYoukai had instantly hated and tortured his younger sibling to why Sesshomaru wandered around so much during the Feudal Era, and why did the DaiYoukai have a fluffy thing over his shoulder and Inuyasha didn’t. But right now all of those topics paled in the light of this new and somehow all important need to know why the Lord of the West hadn’t yet taken a mate. Shifting his eyes towards his brother, Inuyasha decided if the bastard was offering . . . “Why ain’t you mated yet?”

Raising a single brow, Sesshomaru masked his true pleasure at the Hanyou’s interest in this particular area of his life. Weighing his responses, Sesshomaru finally answered, “I had thought none worthy of the position.”

“-Keh, figures,” Inuyasha scoffed, not completely happy with the response for some reason.

“Does it displease you that I am not mated?”

“No. Why the hell should it matter to me either way?”

“I do not know, you are the one who asked.”

Huffing dramatically, Inuyasha waved a hand in dismissal. “Yeah, well, you know the mangy wolf found someone who’d have him, I just figured with all the options available to a Youkai like you that you’d of popped out a couple of pups by now.”

Inwardly cringing at the mental image the Hanyou’s words brought on, Sesshomaru answered, “Although this Sesshomaru is capable of almost anything, bearing young is not among them.”

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha crinkled his nose in confusion, and only after several minutes did his face break out in a deep blush once he realized the misunderstanding. “I didn’t mean that you’d be the one birthing the pup, just that you’d of found some Youkai princess to do it for ya.” Off to the side, Kouga was laughing openly which only drew a deeper scowl from Inuyasha.

“A Youkai princess? Why would this Sesshomaru wish for such?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha stared at his clawed toes. “Ain’t that what everybody wish’s for? A beautiful mate.”

Closing the distance between them, Sesshomaru reached a slender hand up, caressing the Hanyou’s puppydog ear, relishing when Inuyasha actually leaned into the touch. Voice low, the DaiYoukai moved his lips close to the ear he was massaging, allowing his warm breath to ghost across the silken fur. “Beauty is indeed something to be cherished, little brother, but why should it only be found in a pure, simpering Youkai princess. This Sesshomaru is not so easily impressed.”

Reluctantly pulling away, Sesshomaru made his way toward the table, ignoring the flustered Hanyou he’d left in his wake as he began speaking with Kouga. “Wolf, a messenger is to arrive late tonight with information on Lord Tullic’s dealings. She shall arrive sometime after midnight.”

Sighing dramatically, Kouga let his chair fall back down on all fours, earning yet another glare from the DaiYuokai. “I suppose there’s a reason I gotta do it and not you. I also suppose you ain’t gonna tell me what that reason is.”

Seeing as how the wolf was correct, Sesshomaru saw no reason to answer. Instead, he simply sat down and began discussing the particulars of where Kouga was to meet their informant. As the two Youkai discussed business, Inuyasha remained standing, his mind still fixed upon what had happened only moments before and wondering why Sesshomaru’s actions and words had sped his heart the way it had. By all rights, he should still hate his brother, but the problem with that was Inuyasha had never truly hated Sesshomaru a day in his life. Oh, he’d hated the bastard’s actions, but not the actual creature who’d performed said actions. And now that Sesshomaru was being so civil and, dare he think it, affectionate, Inuyasha found himself falling deeply into a well of need. Whether he knew it or not, Sesshomaru was hitting all the Hanyou’s soft spots and Inuyasha was frightened by the swiftness of his own capitulation. But even knowing this was true, he was helpless to stop what he’d so desperately wanted all of his life – to be needed and wanted, to have a family to come home to. Watching his brother as he casually spoke with Kouga, Sesshomaru’s posture relaxed and at ease, Inuyasha knew he’d already lost. 

Shuffling his way forward, Inuyasha sat down and began eating some of the food that had miraculously evaded the Wolf Kings mouth. Lost in his own world of thought, the Hanyou barely heard as his name was called, somehow, the way Sesshomaru was acting, Inuyasha had the feeling it wasn’t the first time his brother had called out to him.

“Inuyasha, are you well?”

Shaking his head, the Hanyou felt his ears droop. “I’m fine, what do ya want now?”

“I was merely going to ask if you planned on sleeping outside tonight.”

Ears at full attention now, Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah, thought I’d try it.” The new moon wasn’t until tomorrow night, but he thought it would be good to set up some type of pattern so Sesshomaru wouldn’t start becoming suspicious. 

“You sleepin’ outside when you’ve got a nice comfy bed? What the fuck’s wrong with ya?” Kouga asked, his face and tone clearly expressing his belief that Inuyasha had lost his mind.

“I ain’t as soft and needy as you, dog breath. Sleepin’ all cooped up inside ain’t my idea of the perfect night.” Although his night of weakness had spawned the need for sleeping on the roof, Inuyasha wasn’t really lying when he answered his friend. Sleeping indoors was odd to him and now that he was feeling better, the idea of drifting off with the wind whispering through the trees was more than a little appealing.

“Inuyasha is more at home in the woods, Lord Kouga, you should remember this,” Sesshomaru answered, trying to ease the tension suddenly radiating from his intended mates body.

Scratching his head, Kouga sighed. “Forgot you grew up in the woods. I’ve always had a pack and den of some type. Stayin’ indoors wasn’t really a difficult thing for Ayame and me to get used to. I guess it might seem a bit claustrophobic to ya, mutt.”

“Speaking of rest, do you require it before your appointment tonight?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Nah, I slept good last night so I should be okay for tonight. Still got some stuff to do before hand so I’ll be takin’ off for now.” Standing up, Kouga stretched his arms high above his head before closing his eyes, and just like that, the wolf’s tail, pointed ears and fangs disappeared, leaving a very human looking Wolf King standing in the kitchen. 

Shaking his head, Inuyasha still felt in awe of the whole thing. “That’s just fuckin’ weird.” Sniffing, the Hanyou tried picking up the wolf’s scent, but only the lingering smell from before was left. 

Rubbing his clawless hands down his abs, Kouga smirked. “Yeah, but no matter what the form, I still look damn tasty.” Ignoring Sesshomaru’s scowl and Inuyasha’s scoff, the Wolf King gave a mock salute before sauntering from the kitchen; swaying his hips back and forth in what Kouga thought was a tantalizing way.

“What an idiot,” Inuyasha sighed before catching the pensive eyes of his brother, evidently Sesshomaru’s mind was still on what he and Kouga had been speaking about. “So, ya gonna tell me what’s goin’ on or is it a secret.”

Turning slightly within his seat, Sesshomaru contemplated his younger brother. Part of him wanted nothing more than to speak with his intended mate regarding the happenings in the Youkai world. Knowing Inuyasha had no interest in politics or power plays, Sesshomaru found the InuHanyou unique and longed to share the burdens of his world, but there was also value in keeping Inuyasha innocent of such things as well. 

Seeing his brother’s silence as a reluctance to share, Inuyasha stood from his seat, somehow both hurt and disappointed that Sesshomaru trusted Kouga more than himself. “Whatever, I’m goin’ to clean up before goin’ outside for the night.”

“Inuyasha – “

“What asshole?” the Hanyou stated as he came to a halt but didn’t turn around.

“I believe you asked this Sesshomaru a question, do you no longer wish the answer?”

Finally turning around, Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and pouted. “Listen, just cause you’ve been decent to me these past few days don’t mean I expect nothin’ else. You wanna keep secrets, that’s fine by me. It ain’t like we trust each other a whole hell of a lot anyway.”

“On the contrary, little brother, I trust you above all others.”

Standing perfectly still, Inuyasha found stared blankly at his older sibling. Once again, no lie could be detected and the DaiYoukai’s face gave no hint of mockery. “Y-you trust me? Why?”

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru asked a question. “Tell me, Inuyasha, what is it you want from this Sesshomaru?”

“-Keh, besides you leavin’ me the fuck alone and not beatin’ the shit outta me?”

Giving an odd smirk, Sesshomaru answered, “Besides that.”

Uncrossing his arms, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, completely unsure what to say. Not that he didn’t have an answer at the ready, but he wasn’t at all sure he was ready to share that bit of himself, not when it would declare a vulnerability only Sesshomaru could exploit. Staring a hole into the floor, Inuyasha remained silent, all the while weighing his options carefully. In the end, he decided it came down to a matter of trust and while Sesshomaru had just declared that he trusted him, the young Hanyou wasn’t at all sure he felt the same way towards his older brother, not that he didn’t want to trust the DaiYoukai, because every part of his being was screaming for that very thing. 

Finally, Inuyasha took a deep breath and decided to take a chance. “You really wanna know what I want? No makin’ fun, no holdin’ it over my head and usin’ it against me later on?”

“You have this Sesshomaru’s word as long as you speak the truth.”

“Okay,” Inuyasha nodded as he felt his hands go cold and clammy with the realization of what he was about to reveal. “I want a family. I want ya to not be embarrassed by your half-breed brother. I want to be able to trust you. I just . . . I just want my brother to be a brother.”

Although the Hanyou hadn’t said a word about wanting Sesshomaru in any type of sexual way, the DaiYoukai was not displeased with the answer he obtained. Given the fact that Inuyasha had only been living within his home for a few days and he was already wanting to give his older brother another chance was more progress than Sesshomaru could have hoped for only a few short days ago. Silent and pleased, the DaiYoukai merely stared at his little brother.

“Well, say somethin’ asshole,” Inuyasha scoffed, not liking the odd look on Sesshomaru’s face.

“Forgive me, you have no idea how much your answer pleases me.”

Feeling embarrassed once again, Inuyasha looked down and to the side. “Yeah? Well it’s damn hard knowin’ what you’re thinkin’, let alone feelin’. Besides, I don’t know why you’re so happy about it anyways.” Finally glancing back up, the Hanyou’s face reddened even more at the continued look of contentment visible within the DaiYoukai’s normally cold eyes. Running a finger under his nose, Inuyasha looked away once again. “Not really sure how that answer’s my question though.”

“As to why I trust you?”

Nodding, Inuyasha kept his eyes averted, afraid of the emotion that was lying there.

“Do you know what the Youkai I rule wish of this Sesshomaru?”

Shrugging his shoulders, the Hanyou thought about the question but could only respond, “Uh, a good leader?” Sure, Inuyasha knew Youkai were power-hungry jackasses, but he figured most would see reason and simply want to live their lives in relative peace. 

“I wish you were correct, but sadly, what most want is to take my position. None have such simple desires as you.”

Feeling as if he’d just been insulted, Inuyasha’s hackles rose and he was just getting ready to spew a litany of insults in return when Sesshomaru interrupted his train of thought. “I meant no offense, quite the contrary. It is refreshing to have someone so near who desires my presence not because of the power I wield nor the authority I hold, but simply because they wish to be with this Sesshomaru for who he is, not what he can do for them. And that, little brother, is why I trust you above all others. Your only desire is for family and kinship. By your own admission, you seek nothing more.”

“I – “ pausing, Inuyasha realized he didn’t know what to say. Feeling uncomfortable with the sudden atmosphere, he tried playing off his brother’s words. “Well, it ain’t like pure blooded Youkai would wanna follow a half-breed like me anyways. Besides, what would I want with a bunch of stuck up Youkai.”

“Little brother, I believe we have already discussed the use of that term,” Sesshomaru responded, his voice full of reprimand.

“Yeah, but it don’t change the fact that that’s what I am and that’s what most others see me as.”

“It may be true that you are half human and half Youkai, but that is at most, the definition of what you are, not who you are.”

Even from across the room, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes captivated him and Inuyasha found himself lost once again within their depths. In all the years he and his brother had been fighting, Inuyasha had always found the DaiYoukai’s eyes cold and distant, never before had he envisioned them capable of such emotion. Flushed and unsure of how to answer, all Inuyasha could do was shift his weight from side to side as a quiet, “Thanks,” dropped from his lips.

“Of all the creatures upon this earth, you are the last whom ever needs thank this Sesshomaru, little brother.”

Nodding his head, Inuyasha let his snowy white bangs cover his face and eyes. “Um . . . I think I’m gonna go take a bath and head for the roof now.”  
“Of course,” Sesshomaru answered. “Do you require any assistance in the bath?”

Jerking his head up, Inuyasha’s mouth gaped at the salaciousness lacing the DaiYoukai’s voice. “Like hell, bastard! Why the fuck would I need your help with that?”

“I was merely wondering if you’d lost your odd sense of prudishness when it comes to the naked form.”

“My odd sense of . . . what? What in the hell are you goin’ on about now?”

Allowing his eyes to wander the length of Inuyasha’s body, Sesshomaru considered baiting the young Hanyou further, but in the end, visions of their last communal experience within the bathroom prevented him from taunting his brother further. “Perhaps it is a discussion for a later date.”

Scrunching up his face, Inuyasha was still trying to figure out the meaning of Sesshomaru’s words when the Hanyou decided he just needed to get out of there and find some alone time. Already Inuyasha had more than enough new information to contemplate, information that would probably keep him up most of the night. “Keh- whatever. See ya tomorrow.” For once, the Hanyou left off his typical derogatory salutation at the end.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having bathed and eaten, Inuyasha headed for the rooftop garden, settling into the tree he’d found earlier and leaning heavily upon the trunk. Deep within the large tree’s branches, he could just make out the sliver of the dying moon, knowing that tomorrow would find him nothing more than a defenseless human. And, just as he’d thought before, Inuyasha’s mind wandered back over the words Sesshomaru had spoken earlier tonight, feeling a fresh flush of heat enter his cheeks at the thought that the mighty DaiYoukai might actually value his presence after all. Perhaps that was the real reason Sesshomaru wanted to repair his relationship with him. Maybe he was just tired of all the backstabbing bullshit thrown his way day after day. Some would have found this line of reasoning disturbing and selfish on the DaiYoukai’s part, but not Inuyasha. Instead, the Hanyou realized that having some kind of sound reasoning behind Sesshomaru’s recent actions actually made him feel better - made him feel as if his older brother might actually be telling the full truth and really wanted to repair their relationship. Given how desperate Inuyasha had become to be near Sesshomaru, he decided the reason didn’t matter, only that there really and truly was a reason to begin with.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha’s peaceful frame of mind became tinged with an uncomfortable type of embarrassment as his mind wandered back even further to his conversation with Kouga. “Keh-,” he griped while adjusting his ass upon the tree branch, “never thought the fleabag would swing both ways.” Staring back up at the moon, unwanted images of the Wolf King on hands and knees, moaning and thrusting his body back onto a cock invaded Inuyasha’s mind. “God’s, now I’ve got that burned into my brain. Fuckin’ hell, I’m gonna puke if that keeps up.” Shaking his head as if to dispel the visions of both Kouga giving and taking cock, Inuyasha forced his mind into some type of more useful endeavor and began forcing the kanji images he and Kadira had gone over earlier into the for of his mind. And every time the Hanyou’s mind strayed, a sharp claw found its way into tender flesh to jolt Inuyasha out of such disturbing thoughts. Surprisingly, it only took a few hours for him to tire and fall into twisted dreams of furry tails and eager asses.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Morning came and Inuyasha relished the sounds of birds chirping and the fresh scent of water on his nose. Stretching, he pushed off the limb, easily landing on the ground below. 

“You appear no worse for wear after sleeping outside, little brother.”

Turning, Inuyasha stared at the human version of his elder brother, not a magenta stripe to be found, nor even a whiff of InuYoukai scent on the air. “You tryin’ to give me heart failure?”

“I have no idea what you mean by this,” Sesshomaru stated, his icy blue human eyes full of empty apathy.

Snorting, Inuyasha decided it wasn’t worth getting into and simply waved a hand in dismissal. “You got a hot date today, or what?”

“I assume you are referring to my human appearance.”

“Yeah, what else would I be talkin’ about.”

“Indeed, this Sesshomaru must meet with some of our human constituents today regarding the pharmaceutical end of our business.”

“Pharma what?” Inuyasha asked, his nose wrinkling up in confusion as his ears dropped.

“Pharmaceutical. It is a term referring to the creation and distribution of medical drugs for human ailments. It seems human penchant for disease is quite lucrative.”

“-Keh, only you would find a way to profit from human weakness.”

“It would seem not only myself but others as well. Regardless, it is a needed industry in this day and age as well as one which seems to be evolving rapidly.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha thought back to the times Kagome would bring some of her modern medicine back to the feudal era. On more than one occasion, she’d used something or other on him as well. Whether it had actually done any good or not, he wasn’t sure. What Inuyasha was sure of though was that it seemed to sooth Kagome’s worries and that in and of itself had been worth putting up with all the foul smelling concoctions she slathered over his skin. 

Seeing his brother lost in thought, Sesshomaru asked, “May I ask what has you so lost in memory.”

“Nothin’ much and nothin’ I wanna talk about,” although not annoyed by Sesshomaru’s question, Inuyasha didn’t really feel like discussing Kagome with his brother. Besides, it wasn’t like the DaiYoukai had known the miko.

“As you wish. I shall be gone most of the day. Could we eat dinner together before you retire for the night?”

Shifting his weight, Inuyasha’s eyes flickered to the sky. Despite the fact that the moon had disappeared long ago, he still felt the pull of it as he answered, “Um, sure, just as long as its not too late, I still get tired early.”

Knowing what the Hanyou feared, Sesshomaru answered, “We shall make it an early dinner then to allow you more time to rest.”

“’Kay.” Inuyasha hated appearing weak, but if it was between that and revealing his secret, then he would gladly take the trade-off.

Stepping forward, Sesshomaru allowed a human looking hand to glide over the Hanyou’s cheek, all the while enjoying the feel of his brother’s skin almost as much as he relished Inuyasha’s acceptance of the act itself. 

As Sesshomaru’s hand glided over his flesh, Inuyasha felt an odd, indescribable tingling sensation all the way to the tips of his toes. And, interestingly enough, although he couldn’t see them, he felt the edges of the DaiYoukai’s claws as they skimmed lightly across his cheek, confirming that the human appearance was little more than a façade, not an actual transformation. True enough, the Lord of the West was still very much standing in front of his blushing form. 

“Until this evening then. I hope you have a pleasant day.” Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and casually walked to the doorway leading to the apartment within. Finding his eyes still glued to the path the DaiYoukai had just taken, it wasn’t until Inuyasha’s stomach grumbled with hunger that he finally pulled himself out of his revelry and began making his way to the kitchen.

Just as the day before, Inuyasha and Kadira spent much of their communal time working on the Hanyou’s reading and writing skills, only today they spent their time indoors as a front had moved in and it was currently raining outside. Given the weather conditions, Inuyasha silently fretted over the continued rain, knowing that if it were still this bad tonight, there was a fair chance Sesshomaru would demand he stay indoors, blowing his plan to hell. Distracted as he was, Kadira found it necessary to scold Inuyasha on more than one occasion for drifting off and not paying attention. 

Thankfully, the weather began clearing late in the afternoon and by the time Sesshomaru appeared for dinner, the sun was shining in the distance. During dinner, Inuyasha was both relieved and surprised that Sesshomaru didn’t once ask if he was going to be spending the night outside, despite the day’s earlier weather. In fact, he was pleasantly pleased that the two of them actually had some type of civil, non-confrontational conversation throughout the time they were eating. Had he thought more on the topic, he would have found Sesshomaru’s verbose attitude that night unusual, but as it was, Inuyasha’s own nerves precluded him from having the capacity to critique anything the DaiYoukai was doing. It never occurred to him that perhaps his elder brother was speaking so much in order to distract his younger sibling from the anxiety building deep within his heart. Instead, Inuyasha found himself smiling and questioning Sesshomaru regarding their conversations, finding the information Sesshomaru shared regarding the pharmaceutical business to be anything but boring. 

As the evening turned into early night, Inuyasha began feeling the ominous signs that the night of the new moon would soon be upon him and with that a feeling, his fidgeting increased with the need to be away from Sesshomaru’s presence. Feeling the increasing tension within his intended mate, the DaiYoukai stood from the table and said, “Perhaps that is enough for this evening.”

Pulling his ears forward, Inuyasha was alert and eager as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m gettin’ a little bit tired.”

“As expected. You are healing well and I sense your strength increasing daily, but your body is still in need of greater quantities of rest.”

Inside, Inuyasha felt a wash of confusion. On the one hand, he had an odd sense of pleasure that his brother seemed pleased with something as simple as his well being, and at the same time, Inuyasha’s Youkai grumbled at the DaiYoukai seeing him in need of protection. It wasn’t that his Youkai was offended by the idea of Sesshomaru feeling protective, but more by the notion that he really needed it. Shaking his head, he couldn’t even begin to put his feelings into words and simply responded with a, “Yeah,” which seemed the most innocuous of answers.

Hating the fact that Inuyasha still didn’t appear to trust him enough with his secret, Sesshomaru’s Youkai was having a war of its own. Desperate to protect the one it saw as its future mate, the Lord of the West’s Youkai was screaming at him not to allow the Hanyou out alone when he would be so vulnerable, and yet Sesshomaru knew it was the only way. Still, the voice of his inner Youkai would not still and the he knew he would be unable to stay indoors while Inuyasha’s human form languished upon the rooftop gardens. A compromise would have to be made, one that the Hanyou would never know of. 

Breathing in a deep and calming breath of Hanyou scented air, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed the flavor of his younger brother access to every inch of his body. How the Lord of the West had lived over five centuries without this smell was now beyond his understanding. “This evening is much colder than last night, perhaps warmer clothes are in order.”

Nodding absentmindedly, Inuyasha answered, “I’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ve slept in colder weather.”

Stamping down his protective intuition, Sesshomaru kept his face schooled in its ever-present indifferent mask. “I’m sure you know best, but it would ease this Sesshomaru’s mind if you took a blanket or one of the furs as well. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to find me, no matter what the situation.” Brushing the back of his knuckles along Inuyasha’s cheek, Sesshomaru left the conversation there, knowing he’d done as much as possible to tell the Hanyou, without directly telling him why, that he would be available this night.

“Don’t see what I’d need, but thanks for the offer.” Shifting his weight, Inuyasha stared down at his feet. 

Both watching and feeling the anxiety spreading throughout his little brother, Sesshomaru wondered how Inuyasha could think he would not be suspicious that something was going on. “Are you certain you would not like company this night?”

Shaking his head vehemently, Inuyasha muttered, “Naw, I’m sure you’ve got more important things to do than buggin’ me.”

“I had not realized you still saw my company this way.”

Blushing, Inuyasha shook his head again. “That’s, uh . . . that’s not it, really. It’s just nice to have some alone time, yeah know.”

“Indeed, this Sesshomaru understands this sentiment well.” Stepping forwards, Sesshomaru placed a kiss upon the Hanyou’s silvery-white head. “Goodnight, little brother, sleep well.” Wishing to say more, but hesitant to do so, the DaiYoukai turned and made his way from the kitchen knowing he would only wait inside until the sun faded from the sky, and then, whether Inuyasha wished it or not, Sesshomaru knew he’d spend the night on the roof, watching over the human form of his would be mate. 

Finally out of his brother’s presence, Inuyasha hastened his pace towards his bedroom, hastily grabbing a fur throw before making a b-line for the stairs leading to the door of his salvation. Busting through the entrance, his amber eyes immediately sought out the skyline and the last hints of the setting sun. Knowing he had mere minutes, Inuyasha bounded to the tree he’d slept in last night. Glancing down at both the fur in his hands and the clothes on his body, he silently cursed. Both the fabric he wore as well as the fur would absorb his human scent like a sponge, it was a chance he couldn’t take. With time running out, Inuyasha quickly discarded the clothes upon his back, throwing the fur on top of the pile. Naked and exposed, he shivered at the chill in the air. Ignoring his own nakedness as well as the cool temperatures, the Hanyou used the last of his fleeting time to jump up into the canopy of the tree, finally settling upon his branch as the last of the sun sank beyond the horizon. 

With a deep, bone racking shiver, Inuyasha felt his body turn human, mourning the loss of his Youkai senses as night closed in. In his frailer from, the Hanyou turned human pulled his legs and arms in close, trying to conserve as much body warmth as possible while internally laughing at Sesshomaru’s suggestion that he wear more suitable clothing out tonight. Sure, the extra fabric would have been a comfort, but the risk was too great. One night of suffering would be worth the price if he could stay by Sesshomaru’s side and to do that, Inuyasha was convinced required his brother never finding out just how weak he really was. No, he would not risk that, and so, Inuyasha sat, eyes wide and teeth chattering as the cold winds battered his human form, all the while the memories of his recent days with Sesshomaru keeping his heart warm.

With his senses dulled, Inuyasha had no idea that the deadliest predator on earth floated but a few feet away. With his Ki cloud below him, Sesshomaru stayed just inside the barrier surrounding the gardens, all the while, a deep scowl etched into his face. Seeing the extremes the Hanyou was willing to go through to protect his secret drove a bitter knife into his chest. To be sure, Inuyasha had only been awake and in his care for a few precious days, but was it not yet enough time for his sibling to realize he had nothing to fear from his elder brother, that Sesshomaru could not tolerate the mere thought of further injury to the InuHanyou. 

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai pacing within his chest. Before him, in the near distance, his intended mate’s diminished form sat freezing in the cold while he stood by and did nothing more than watch. Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru felt his eyes momentarily bleed red – this situation was wholly unacceptable. Had not the DaiYoukai already informed his little brother that he would protect him against all ill? By all the gods, Sesshomaru would do as he’d said, even if it meant protecting Inuyasha from his own stubborn fears. 

With action imminent, Sesshomaru’s Youkai retreated, leaving his eyes their normal shade of brilliant gold. Stepping down off his cloud, the Lord of the West purposefully strode to his stubborn brother’s resting place, all the while amazed that Inuyasha never once turned to look in his direction. Truly, the Hanyou’s keen Youkai senses had abandoned him to not notice his approach. “Little brother – “

Jerking his head up from where it rested upon his drawn up knees, Inuyasha’s jet black hair flew around his shoulders, his violet eyes wide and fearful as he stared at the shimmering silver hair of his older brother. Heart beating wildly within his chest, the Hanyou’s knuckles turned an even paler shade of white as they gripped the meager flesh on his own arms. In his mind, Inuyasha kept screaming, no, oh gods in heaven . . . no . . . 

Sensing the sharp rise in both Inuyasha’s heart rate and breathing, Sesshomaru stopped, a few feet short of the base of the tree, his golden eyes still narrowed as irritation at Inuyasha’s lack of trust as well as the Hanyou’s total disregard for his own health, flooded the DaiYoukai’s veins. Staring down at the discarded pile of clothes and fur, Sesshomaru asked, “Are you truly this foolish, little brother?”

Feeling his already chilly blood freeze within his veins, Inuyasha’s chest squeezed painfully. He’d known this would be Sesshomaru’s reaction – known his perfect InuDaiYoukai brother would judge him for his night of weakness. Known Sesshomaru would view his human transformation as just another reason why the Hanyou was inferior. Choking down the impending sob, Inuyasha forced his fear into submission. He’d known this was a possibility, and truly, he couldn’t have expected to keep the secret forever. Eventually, Sesshomaru was bound to find out and wouldn’t the rejection just hurt worse later on? Steeling himself, Inuyasha knew he’d lived without his brother’s care and attention before, and by all the gods, he’d do it again. He would survive because that’s what Inuyasha did – survive.

Lowering his head, Inuyasha rested his forehead upon his crossed arms, no longer feeling the cold of the night, only the cold of his own soul. Misinterpreting the meaning behind Sesshomaru’s question, Inuyasha answered, “Yeah, guess that’s me, your idiot, half-breed brother. Thought I could at least keep ya from findin’ out for a few months.” Pulling his head back up, Inuyasha stared out into the dark night, his violet eyes blank of all emotion. “So, I guess this is it, huh.”

Confused, Sesshomaru stood, the cold night wind tugging at his hair and clothes. “Explain yourself, Hanyou. This Sesshomaru is unsure what you are implying.”

Giving a mirthless laugh, Inuyasha squeezed his hugged up knees all the tighter. “Well, now that you know I turn human, I figure you’re gonna do one of two things; either kick me outta your home, or finish what ya started over five hundred years ago.”

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru wondered at both the Hanyou’s tone and response. He’d thought Inuyasha would be scared and mistrustful, and to be sure, he’d sensed fear from his little brother, but beyond that laid a deep well of sadness, almost as if the Hanyou felt like he’d somehow disappointed him. Eyes focused upon the exquisite human still huddled within the branches of the tree, Sesshomaru’s gaze didn’t miss Inuyasha’s shaking limbs – whether that be due to fear or cold, he didn’t know, but neither was acceptable. 

Sesshomaru lifted the fur from the top of Inuyasha’s clothing. With ease, he leapt onto the branch his brother sat huddle upon. “You believe I would injure you for this?”

“Of course,” Inuyasha spat, his anger and frustration coming to a head. “You never thought I was good enough as a Hanyou, you sure as shit ain’t gonna accept me as a wimpy ass human.”

“This is why you tried to keep your human nature from me? Because you thought this Sesshomaru would see you as less?” Blinking, Sesshomaru stared down on Inuyasha’s small form. All the while he’d thought his little brother refused to tell him about his night of weakness because he saw the Lord of the West as a threat, but the reality of the situation was much more heart wrenching. 

At the Hanyou’s continued silence, Sesshomaru’s hand reached out, intent upon stroking the human’s face, but as his deadly claws came closer, Inuyasha’s head jerked backwards and an angry, “Don’t you fuckin’ touch me,” was the DaiYoukai’s reward. 

Pulling his hand back, Sesshomaru stilled. Pained that his little brother did not want his touch, he refused to give up. If the Hanyou would not take comfort in his physical presence, then perhaps he could offer solace with his words. “I have known of your human night for many centuries, Inuyasha.”

Face slack and eyes wide, Inuyasha could only stare. “You what?”

“I have known since our battles with Naraku that on the night of the new moon, your Hanyou body turns completely human.”

“B-but, that can’t be. I mean, if you knew, then why didn’t you attack me then, when I was at my weakest?”

Shifting on the branch, Sesshomaru pulled the fur up in front of him. “Before we speak of this, will you please cover yourself.”

Blushing, Inuyasha just now remembered his own nakedness. “Sorry, guess it’s kinda gross starin’ at my human body.”

“Foolish Hanyou, this Sesshomaru does not find your human body unappealing, but you are far too slender and I fear for your health given the coldness of the evening.”

With a shaking arm and hand, Inuyasha reached forwards, grabbing the fur and gratefully wrapping it around his body, instantly soothed by the warmth it provided. “’Kay, I’m covered now so start explainin’.”

Sighing openly, Sesshomaru knew his next words would be unsettling for the Hanyou, but he was determined to be truthful. “You shall not like my reasons, but they are the truth. Do you understand this, Inuyasha?”

Nodding, Inuyasha felt his stomach drop a little lower. “I haven’t liked what you had to say most of my life, don’t see how tonight should be any different.”

Giving a small smirk, Sesshomaru was pleased to hear a bit of fight coming back into the Hanyou’s words. “Indeed, you are most likely correct, still, it is not my wish to cause you further pain.”

“I can take it, just spill so we can move on.”

“As you wish.” Unable to look into Inuyasha’s violet eyes while he spoke, Sesshomaru’s golden gaze drifted to the skyline. “In the simplest terms, to have hunted you on this night would have brought me little satisfaction at the time. Killing you while your body was so weak would have been meaningless.”

Swallowing, Inuyasha felt the ache of his saliva as it slowly went down his throat. “So, what you’re sayin’ is that it wouldn’t have been good sport.” 

“In the crudest of terms, yes.”

Both Inu’s sat in silence for a few moments as the Hanyou digested this latest tidbit of information. Finally shaking his head, Inuyasha responded, “Not that I like to admit it, but when you set your mind to it, I don’t really think I was much of a match for ya in my Hanyou form either.”

Sesshomaru scoffed. “You think surprisingly little of your abilities, Inuyasha. Indeed, at the time, I found great satisfaction in our battles. While it is true you could not have beaten me, you were able to last much longer than any other I fought. Truly, your stamina and will to live are enviable.”

“So your tellin’ me you liked to pound my Hanyou ass into the ground because I had more stamina than most?” Inuyasha couldn’t help the pain lacing his voice. 

“Although I found this to be desirable at the time, the reasons for my actions were much more complicated than this.” Staring down at the exhausted face of his younger sibling, Sesshomaru added, “But I believe that is a conversation for another day.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Inuyasha suddenly snapped it shut. True, he was more than a little curious, but he didn’t think he could handle any more “truth” today. For now, it was enough to know Sesshomaru didn’t hate him for his humanity. All the time he’d spent worrying and fretting over how to hide this aspect of his nature from his brother, all of it pointless on so many different levels. Once again, Inuyasha had underestimated the Great Lord of the West. Shaking his head, he could only sigh, “Okay, but if we’re ever gonna get over the past, then someday we’re gonna need to talk about it.”

“Agreed. Now, since I have been honest with you, perhaps you will do this Sesshomaru the courtesy of reciprocating.”

Shifting uneasily, Inuyasha asked, “What do ya wanna know?”

“Why did you not tell me yourself of your night of human weakness? I had believed it to be because you did not trust my intentions towards you on this night, but I do not think that is the whole of it.”

“I, uh . . . “ Inuyasha cleared his throat, “I wasn’t real sure you’d still want me around . . . if ya knew.”

“You thought I would find your human side unwelcome?”

“Yeah, to put it mildly.” Shrugging his shoulders within the warmth of the fur, Inuyasha felt his face blush. “I kinda don’t mind hangin’ around with ya, you know, since you’re not such an asshole anymore. When you’re not tryin’ to gut me you’re not so bad to be around.”

“I see,” Sesshomaru answered, suppressing a grin of pleasure. “I saw you many times, from afar, in your human from, but I was never close enough to see your eyes. Truly, they are a most impressive shade of violet. Never have I seen a human with such a color.”

Feeling his face heat up even more, Inuyasha tucked his head in closer to the fur. “Kagome told me once they were odd, but I don’t really get what’s so special.”

Suppressing the irritation at hearing the miko’s name, the DaiYoukai answered, “They are indeed lovely to behold and I am pleased I have been able to see them.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say. Speakin’ of which, I thought you told me you’d leave me alone tonight.”

“I meant no lie. I had planned on merely observing you from afar with the hope that one day you would trust me enough to tell me your secret yourself, but when I saw how you foolishly removed all form of protective clothing . . . I could no longer remain aloft.”

“It wasn’t foolish, I didn’t wanna take the chance my human scent would get on them.”

“No matter the reason, I could not allow you to risk your health in such a way.”

“-Keh, you ain’t my babysitter, Sesshomaru, I’d of been fine in the mornin’.” At his elder brother’s silence, Inuyasha simply looked away, wondering how many more hours there were before the suns rays kissed the horizon. “So, you plannin’ on stayin’ out here all night, or what?”

“This Sesshomaru has nowhere else to be.”

“I just told ya, I don’t need a babysitter, and now that I’m all covered up, there ain’t no need for you to worry.”

“I do not like repeating myself, little brother. As stated earlier, I have nowhere else to be. I shall keep watch so that you may sleep.”

But Inuyasha just shook his head. “I don’t sleep on the moonless night, Sesshomaru. Don’t matter if you’re here or not.”

“Then I shall stay and keep you company.”

Violet eyes wide, Inuyasha stared at the deadly creature crouched before him wondering at just how surreal his life had become. “Never thought I’d hear ya say that.”

“Centuries ago, I’d never have imagined saying it.”

“-Keh, well, whatever. Don’t really know what we’re gonna talk about.”

“Then we shall simply sit in silence. Either way, this is where I shall be until the sun rises.”

And that is how they stayed, all night with barely a word said between them and yet the silence of the night was anything but awkward. In fact, Inuyasha found his posture relaxed as he leaned heavily against the tree, snuggled in the heavy fur covering his thin shoulders as it enveloped the whole of his body.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn’s first rays found Inuyasha leaping from the tree branch he’d called home overnight, fur wrapped tightly around his body. Furry ears firmly back in place, the Hanyou reveled in the sounds and smells his human side had kept hidden from him over the long night. Speaking of smells . . . Sesshomaru’s heady scent poured into the Hanyou’s nose at an alarming rate, sending an odd tingling sensation shooting all the way to the tips of his clawed toes. Glancing down at the clothes beside his feet, Inuyasha felt a whole new wave of embarrassment assault his body at the thought of his older brother seeing him once again in the buff.

“It is amazing how quickly your change occurs, little brother.”

Nodding once, Inuyasha answered, “Yeah, it’s saved my ass on more than one occasion.”

“For this, I am very happy.”

Looking up at Sesshomaru’s stoic face, Inuyasha felt like the DaiYoukai just might be serious about what he’d said, and that, more than anything, made him lower his eyes in thought.

“Do you still not believe that this Sesshomaru holds your well being to be of the highest priority?”

Pulling the fur around him closer, Inuyasha’s eyes remained fixed upon the distant horizon, watching as the first rays of the sun lit up the surrounding foliage. “Maybe I’m startin’ to believe ya, but it ain’t easy. I don’t know what to say beyond that, Sesshomaru.”

“There is nothing more to be said and that is more than I could have hoped for given our past history.”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha mumbled, blowing out a deep and cleansing breath. “That still don’t mean I don’t think you’re a right old bastard sometimes, and it sure don’t mean I’m gonna kiss your ass.”

“I would be concerned if you thought otherwise. Besides, this Sesshomaru has enough Youkai kissing his ass, as it is. One less would be a relief.”

With a loud and explosive laugh, Inuyasha felt a lightness he hadn’t felt in years fill his body. “Never woulda thought to hear ya say that. Seemed to me back in the day that all you wanted was for everybody to bow down at your feet.”

At this, Sesshomaru merely narrowed his golden eyes. “Make no mistake, little brother, you are the only one this Sesshomaru deems worthy enough not to do such. Do not lower yourself to other Youkai, be they pure or otherwise.”

And just like that, the lightness Inuyasha had been feeling vanished. Maybe Sesshomaru’s opinion towards him had changed, but it appeared as if little else had. Shaking his head, Inuyasha stared in the direction of the door leading into Taisho Towers. “Speakin’ of those other pure Youkai, you ever gonna let me outta here so I can see whose left in this world?”

It was Sesshomaru’s turn to feel uncertain. “You are still healing – “

“I ain’t no wimp, Sesshomaru and you and I both know I’m a hell of a lot stronger than I was when I first woke up. You can’t keep me locked up in here forever.” Narrowing his own amber eyes, Inuyasha was sure to look deep into his brother’s cold gaze, desperately trying to convey to Sesshomaru that should he try and contain him, he would stop at nothing to be free. Although he feared abandonment from the Lord of the West, Inuyasha feared the loss of his freedom even more.

Giving his little brother a critical eye, Sesshomaru decided Inuyasha was right, he was getting better. Not only was his body healing, but so was his Youkai, which now sang into the morning air with a healthy reverberance. Now all that was left was to put more muscle on the boy’s lank frame, otherwise Inuyasha would have no stamina and would continue being unduly vulnerable. “Perhaps you have a point, Inuyasha.”

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha stared up into his brother’s face, a look of confusion coloring his own amber orbs. “What exactly does that mean?”

Instead of answering the question, Sesshomaru stated, “I have matters to attend to this morning, but I would very much like to eat lunch together.”

Feeling as if this were becoming a routine, the Hanyou only rolled his eyes. “It’s your home, you don’t gotta ask to eat in it.”

“True, but I feel it a courtesy to ask for your company.”

“As if you’d really accept it if I said no. You may be treatin’ me better, but you’re still a total and complete jackass when it comes to somethin’ you want. I got no illusions there, big brother.”

Smiling, Sesshomaru’s hand began gliding through Inuyasha’s silvery-white locks of hair. “A very perceptive creature you are, my Inuyasha.”

With a blush lighting up his face, the Hanyou wondered why he wasn’t more pissed off that Sesshomaru didn’t even try denying he was a selfish prick, or that the DaiYoukai had no regard at all for his wishes if they contradicted what the Lord of the West wanted. Instead, Inuyasha found himself fixated upon the fact that Sesshomaru had just called him, my Inuyasha. Why it felt so comforting to be claimed this way, he had no idea. 

Huffing, Inuyasha pulled away from his brother’s touch, even though his own Youkai was wagging its tail in contentment. “Whatever, just give a shout out when you get back.”

“I shall not actually be leaving the premises today, but will be in my study. Should you need anything you have only to ask either Lady Kadira or one of the guards the way.”

“Kouga already showed me where it was,” Inuyasha replied.

“I was not aware.”

Glancing up, Inuyasha wasn’t sure what to make of his brother’s response. Emotionless as usual, he found it difficult to tell exactly what the DaiYoukai was thinking. “You mad about that?”

“No. You are welcome to any part of our home. The Wolf King is well aware of this.”

There it was again, our home. “-Keh, anyway, can’t see why I’d need ya, but, uh . . . thanks for the offer, I guess.” The words had no more passed through his mouth than Inuyasha’s stomach gave a lurching growl of discontent. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Your body requires nourishment, please do not deny it.”

“Yeah, I’ve always had a pretty healthy appetite, when there was food to be had that is.”

Feeling the yolk of failure once again, Sesshomaru could only answer, “You shall never be without such again, this Sesshomaru promises you that.”

Knowing of no other way to respond, Inuyasha only nodded his head. Truly, he wasn’t sure how long this situation with his brother would last, but while it did, he’d decided to take things as they came. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru was being on the up and up and really did want a long lasting familial relationship with him. Having long ago given up on the false comfort hope brought, the Hanyou found himself disturbingly willing to venture down that road now. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha rubbed his hand under his nose. “Think I’ll get cleaned up and get somethin’ to eat now. Guess I’ll see ya later this afternoon.”

Taking a quick glance down at the clothing littering the grass, Sesshomaru’s mind wandered to the naked body of his little brother, his own Youkai throwing a temper tantrum at the thought of one of the guards sneaking a peek at his Hanyou. Mind made up, the DaiYoukai turned his back to Inuyasha as he stated, “Perhaps you would like to dress before going inside.”

Blushing anew, the Hanyou felt a modicum of satisfaction that he hadn’t needed to tell Sesshomaru to respect his privacy. Taking advantage of it, Inuyasha quickly dropped the fur blanket from his shoulders and dressed in lightening speed. Given the ease of modern clothing, he was clothed in record time. 

Instead of telling Sesshomaru he could turn around, Inuyasha folded the fur over his arm and walked up beside his brother, barely brushing the edge of his shoulder against the firmness of the DaiYoukai’s arm. 

Feeling a spike of warmth where their bodies had made contact, Sesshomaru’s lips twitched, stopping just short of a smile. With a glance down at the ever-twitching puppy dog ears of his little brother, the DaiYoukai’s heart fluttered unusually. “If you are ready, I shall walk you to your room, if that is all right.” 

Stepping forward, Inuyasha began making his way towards the door. “Didn’t we already cover this before? No matter what I say, you’re just gonna do whatever the hell ya want.”

Moving up beside the Hanyou, Sesshomaru matched his pace with that of his brother. “As that seems to be the case, then I will see you to your room.”

“Whatever, jackass. Just don’t cramp my space, got it.”

Feeling unusually playful, Sesshomaru allowed his mokomoko a little more leeway, the edges of the soft fur barely caressing the Hanyou’s hand as he walked. Feeling the slight tickle, Inuyasha stopped and stared up at his brother, his face full of shock. “What the hell? Didn’t I just tell you not to get so damn close!”

“Forgive me, but I thought we had decided your wishes on such matters mean very little to this Sesshomaru.”

Flustered, Inuyasha’s face went bright red. “Are you tryin’ to piss me off?”

“Quite the contrary, little brother.”

“-Keh,” Inuyasha huffed as he began walking towards the door once more, only to shiver as the fine edges of his brother’s fur once again caressed his flesh. “God’s damn it, you stuck up, over privileged, pathetic excuse for an InuDaiYoukai . . . “

Hearing Inuyasha’s tirade did little to detour the Lord of the West, in fact, had one been looking, they’d have seen an unusually mischievous smirk gracing the DaiYoukai’s face as he continued his assault on his Hanyou’s flesh until the door to Inuyasha’s room had been unceremoniously slammed in his face. 

The events of the previous night had left Sesshomaru’s Youkai disgruntled and full of melancholy, but even the barest of touches to Inuyasha’s flesh had soothed the beast’s disquiet and allowed Sesshomaru a modicum of peace. As he headed to his office, an odd sense of mirth laced the edges of his soul along with a feeling of anticipation regarding his next actions. Unlike the mangy wolf, the next Youkai Sesshomaru planned on informing of Inuyasha’s miraculous return was easier on his palate. Not that Shippo wasn’t a handful all his own, it was simply that the fox Youkai viewed the Lord of the West’s intended mate more as a father and not an equal. 

Before closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the small kappa that always seemed to be by his side as soon as Inuyasha wasn’t. Indeed, he had to marvel at Jaken’s intuition regarding the matter. “Contact Shippo. I want him here by evening.”

Bowing low, the imp’s small beak barely tapped the marbled floor before uttering, “As my Lord commands,” before tottering off to do as he’d been bid.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some great and appreciated reviews from last time. I think I love seeing the different names people come up with for their profiles almost as much as the reviews themselves. Those names come up in the kudos as well if you're a member. You guys are far more creative than me. 
> 
> Sorry, but just one chapter this week. I've been very busy and haven't had time to re-edit more. I hope to get busy on that, but from here on out, it may be just one chapter per week getting updated. 
> 
> Thanks again, and hope you enjoy. 
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

With the night of the new moon passed, Inuyasha found his concentration exceedingly improved as he practiced his kanji and reading with Kadira that morning. In fact, both miko and Hanyou were pleasantly surprised by Inuyasha’s ability with the written word. Kadira wondered at the tales she’d been told by her grandmother and mother regaling their fallen Hanyou’s strength, but not his intelligence. Obviously, this had been a grave oversight on her ancestor’s behalf. 

When the noon hour came, Kadira was only mildly surprised her student was called away to dine with her Lord. When the Hanyou became flustered and invited her to join, the elderly miko had only smiled and declined, saying that she could use a rest and would have a light meal in her rooms. Before leaving for his lunch date, Inuyasha had asked if they would be continuing after they’d both eaten, to which Kadira happily agreed that if that was what the Hanyou wanted, then she would oblige. 

For Inuyasha, the day passed well. Once again, he enjoyed a peaceful and somehow interesting meal with his brother. The prickly DaiYoukai seemed not to mind his foul language or when Inuyasha called him out on something. In fact, he thought Sesshomaru might actually be enjoying his little outbursts and wondered if anyone else dared speak to his sadistic brother in such a way. Well, if not, then he would more than willingly fill that particular void. 

Given the decreased animosity going around, Inuyasha wasn’t particularly surprised when Jaken came later that day to inform him Sesshomaru wanted to see him, what did surprise the Hanyou was that instead of the kitchen, his older brother wanted to see him in his private study. But whatever his anxiety, the thought of seeing inside one of Sesshomaru’s private rooms more than intrigued him and soon enough he was pattering away after the still oddly polite kappa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shippo’s seven tails swished back and forth wildly and that was saying nothing about the constant pacing he was doing. All around the fox Youkai, books and papers laid scattered upon the floor, along with the shattered remains of more than a few light bulbs. Thankfully, Lord Sesshomaru’s private study boasted a wall of windows and enough light that artificial electricity wasn’t entirely needed. Unfortunately . . . well, Shippo was currently pacing Lord Sesshomaru’s trashed study with one very pissed DaiYoukai brooding behind his desk.

With flickering green eyes, Shippo shot the great Lord of the West a hesitant glance before turning and walking the same track of floor he’d just covered. Despite Sesshomaru’s obvious annoyance, he couldn’t contain his excitement – up until a few short moments ago, the fox Youkai had believed his adoptive father had died several hundred years prior, but now . . . now everything was different. Lifting his nose to the air, Shippo took in another deep breath, relishing the sweet scents of InuHanyou radiating off both Sesshomaru and to a lesser extent, Kouga.

“It ain’t gonna change, no matter how many times ya sniff,” Kouga snickered, “the mutt’s stench ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Tail’s still twitching, Shippo gave a pout, “Shut it! I just can’t believe he’s really still alive.” Narrowing his eyes, the fox Youkai accused, “How long have you known?”

“Shippo,” Sesshomaru’s cold voice fell into the room, instantly sending his eyes to the floor. “The Wolf King did as ordered.” With a subtle shift of his golden eyes, Sesshomaru looked at the chaos that had once been his immaculate study, until finally leveling his gaze at Shippo once again. “There were many reason’s to keep Inuyasha’s reappearance silent, some of them in regards to your anticipated reaction.”

Letting his own eyes travel around the mess he’d made, Shippo felt his cheeks color in embarrassment. It had been a long time since he’d lost control of his Youkai skills and caused this much of a disaster, but when he’d smelled Inuyasha’s scent and then been told the Hanyou was still alive and living within this very building . . . well, he’d lost it. Thrilled beyond measure, the fox’s Youkai had surged and caused . . . this. Bowing his head once again, Shippo’s tail’s dropped. “I’ll make sure to clean it all up, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Indeed, this Sesshomaru expects everything to be as it once was.”

Feeling his heart rate increase, Shippo’s palms began sweating. Sesshomaru had always scared the piss out of him. Truly, he didn’t know how Kouga could stand being around the powerful DaiYoukai. Shippo well remembered the insults as well as the beatings Inuyasha received at the hands of the Lord of the West, and the Hanyou was Sesshomaru’s kin. Shaking his head at the memory, he never could understand why the DaiYoukai was always so cruel towards his brother. Hanyou or no, Inuyasha was one tough Youkai. After the Thunder Brother’s killed his parents, it was Inuyasha who allowed him his revenge, and it was Inuyasha who’d taken him in and protected the little fox kit when most other’s would have left him to fend for himself in the wilds. After all, wasn’t that exactly what Sesshomaru had done to Inuyasha – left him on his own when he was but a pup.

Shaking off the bad memories, Shippo once again began fidgeting, his anticipation near explosive levels. Bouncing on his toes, the fox Youkai momentarily forgot about his fear of the InuDaiYoukai before him and asked, “How long until he gets here?”

A narrowed gaze from Sesshomaru and a hearty chuckle from Kouga were all the answer’s Shippo received. Itching for something to focus on besides his own anxiety, he turned on Kouga, getting ready to lay into a tirade when all of a sudden, Shippo’s whole being stilled. Eyes as wide as any child’s, his mood turned on a dime; his soul soaking in the rich taste of the approaching Hanyou’s Youkai. “Oh my god’s, he’s really here.” Watching Kouga’s smirk fade into a genuine smile, Shippo turned, his entire being focused upon the door behind them, perking when the click of the handle sounded in the room . . . 

“The little toady said ya needed me . . . what in the seven hell’s happened in here?“ Stopping, Inuyasha stared, eyes wide as he took in the disaster that was his brother’s study. Between the papers littering the floor and the broken glass, the room appeared like nothing he’d expected. Eyes still consumed by the unexpected mess around him, at first Inuyasha failed to see the fox Youkai before him. Later, he would reflect upon how careless he was getting to have failed to detect another’s scent and Youkai beyond his brother’s domineering one. 

Not recognizing the Youkai before him, Inuyasha’s cheeks colored with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head with a clawed finger. “Uh, sorry, didn’t know ya had company.”

Moving from behind his desk, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha’s previous comments regarding the state of his study and said, “Do not concern yourself, our guest is here for you.”

“Me?” No more had the question passed his lips than the fox before him looked up, his bright green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Squinting his own amber orbs, Inuyasha got the niggling feeling the Youkai before him was familiar, there was just something about his smell . . . and then it hit him, “Shippo?” 

“Inuyasha!” With that one cry, Shippo’s adult form puffed out of existence and a small, one tailed, fox kit took his place. “Inuyasha!” Screaming the name once more, Shippo launched his smaller body at the Hanyou before him, wrapping his diminutive arms around Inuyasha’s neck as he openly wept. “I t-thought you were d-dead.”

Rooted to the spot in shock, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, only to be rewarded with that irritatingly stoic mask the DaiYoukai consistently wore. With no help obviously forthcoming, he turned his attention towards Kouga, only to get a smirk and shoulder shrug, the Wolf King obviously enjoying Inuyasha’s embarrassment at having Shippo clinging to him in such a dramatic fashion. 

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha began patting the fox kits back. “Err, it’s good to see ya too, kid.”

Finally pulling back, Shippo’s large green eyes narrowed, his small fist slamming down onto the Hanyou’s shoulder. “Where in the hell have you been? You left me alone to believe you were dead, how could you do that!”

Reaching around the back of the fox kit, Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Shippo’s shirt and pulled him off, allowing his little legs to flutter back and forth in frustration before dropping the fox kit on the floor, a disgruntled “Omph,” echoing throughout the room. Moving his eyes from Shippo’s pouting form over to his brother, Inuyasha thought about how to answer the kit’s question. Sure, he had discussed what happened with Kouga, but somehow telling Shippo just how much hell Sesshomaru had put him through seemed wrong. Shaking his head, Inuyasha didn’t want to analyze exactly why he wanted to keep his past where it was – in the past.

Attention back on Shippo’s tiny form, Inuyasha was at a loss as to how to answer. By all rights, the fox Youkai should be pissed, and hurt. Although Shippo had been living and studying with an adoptive fox Youkai family for a few decades before Sesshomaru had started hunting him, Inuyasha had still stopped in and visited every few seasons to check up on the little kit. His having gone missing must have been devastating to someone who’d already suffered so much loss in their young life. 

Squatting down, Inuyasha sat back on his heels while running a rough hand through the red tuft of fur sitting atop Shippo’s head. “Listen, it’s a long story but I didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. I’d of never left ya hangin’ if there’d been another option.”

Looking up at the one being Shippo trusted above everyone but his own mate and kits, the fox kit’s pouting eyes narrowed as he finally took in the appearance of his adoptive father. Crouched as he was, it was still evident that Inuyasha’s flesh was meager by the hollowed cheeks and thin hands. Even in his human form, the Hanyou had never appeared so frail. 

With this in mind, Shippo’s small legs pattered forwards, his mouth set in a deep frown while his claw tipped fingers traced the outline of a sunken cheek. “Inuyasha?” Shippo questioned before sucking in his bottom lip and chewing vigorously.

“Yeah, what is it squirt?”

“Are you okay? I mean, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but . . . are you getting better now? Are you safe?”

Blinking, Inuyasha’s gaze automatically lifted to that of his brother’s, a brother whose own features seemed carved of granite. Swallowing the lump in his throat, all the Hanyou could do was nod and answer, “Safe as I’ve ever been, I guess. Don’t you worry, I’ll be right as rain in no time. You know nothin’ can keep me down for long.”

Had he truly been the age he appeared, Shippo might have taken Inuyasha’s word as it was and felt the reassurances youth brought, but he was not so young and had had over five hundred years to grow up enough to understand that what the Hanyou said both was, and was not, the truth, at least, not the whole truth. “Inuyasha – “

Standing abruptly, Inuyasha interrupted whatever the little fox kit was about to say. “Come on now, I wanna see what ya look like all grown up like you were when I first walked in.”

Still not completely satisfied, Shippo none the less smiled and with a small puff of something akin to smoke, was once again standing, tall and proud with all seven of his tails swishing madly behind him.

Amber eyes wide, Inuyasha stared up at the small kit he’d known. Although not as tall as Sesshomaru, Shippo now stood somewhere between the DaiYoukai and Wolf King. Tall, lean, and lithe, Shippo was the epitome of a fox Youkai. Clever and swift, he looked as if he were ready to spring into mischief at a moment’s notice, and, most likely that observation wasn’t so very far off. “Whew,” Inuyasha whistled, “can’t believe a little squirt like you grew up to be so damn tall.”

Smiling proudly, Shippo turned to the side, giving the Hanyou full view of the numerous tails he was sporting.

“Holy shit, Shippo!” Eyes narrowing in, Inuyasha began counting, only to be thwarted time and time again by the constantly moving fluff. “Damn it! Hold still so I can count.” Doing better than told, Shippo spread his tails out like a peacock’s fan, each and every one full and lustrous in its own right.

“Seven, by all the god’s, you’ve got seven of ‘em. Last I saw ya, you’d just started growin’ your second tail.” Finally pulling his eyes away from the impressive sight, Inuyasha felt a swell of pride. As their power and abilities grew, so did the number of a fox Youkai’s tails. At most, one could expect to add a new tail once a century and given Shippou’s age, he’d managed to do just that, something few fox Youkai ever did. To have as many tails as centuries he’d been alive . . . well, that was just damn impressive. Grinning madly, Inuyasha couldn’t have been more proud if he’d birthed the fox himself. “Congratulations, brat. You must of worked really hard.”

Coming up behind the fox Youkai, Kouga slapped Shippo on the back, earning a small growl for his efforts. “He’s done nothin’ but study and train.” Smirking, Kouga added, “Got so respectful the little shit had his pick of mates.”

Blushing, Shippo slapped Kouga’s hand away. “You are always such a damn pervert.” 

Stepping back, Kouga looked entirely too innocent. “What are you talkin’ about? I was just lettin’ the mutt know how many Youkai came beggin’ at your door. It’s somethin’ to be proud of.”

“Only for a pervert like you! You know damn well I only wanted one female – “

Saddling up to Inuyasha’s side, Kouga swung an arm over the Hanyou’s shoulders. “Oh, and what a female she is, such a foxy little piece of ass – “

In front of them, it looked as if Shippo’s face was ready to explode, and Inuyasha prepared himself for the rant the wolf had earned, but instead of the fox Youkai’s high pitched voice, an icy cold one said but a single word, “Kouga.” 

At that singular sound, both Hanyou and wolf shivered, although each for entirely different reasons, but the DaiYoukai’s next choice of words did more than silence the room. “There is no reason for you to be touching that which is mine.”

As one, three pairs of eyes turned their full attention towards the mighty Lord of the West. Hearing the threat loud and clear, Kouga slowly removed his arm while taking a cautious step backwards while Inuyasha glared, caught between being completely pissed and feeling oddly comforted by Sesshomaru’s choice of words. But it was Shippo who was the most surprised. Having been so incredibly happy having Inuyasha back in the world of the living, he’d missed a few crucial pieces of sensory information. Now, hearing Lord Sesshomaru’s possessive words, Shippo began looking at the situation in a totally new light. 

Head tilted up, the fox Youkai’s small nose twitched, sifting through the powerful scents littering the small room. Overriding everything was Sesshomaru’s heady flavor. Below that, came Kouga’s musky scent along with the odd mix of InuYoukai and human that made up Inuyasha’s unique Hanyou smell. Taking another deep breath in through his nose, Shippo sifted through everything, noting that Inuyasha’s Hanyou scent was overlaid with something else, something . . . eyes going wide, he stared, mouth slightly agape while his fangs peaked through. Shocked, the fox Youkai stared ahead, catching the deep blue gaze of Kouga and instantly translating that he’d figured out what was going on, what Sesshomaru had claimed. 

Standing just slightly behind Inuyasha, Kouga caught Shippo’s stunned look and shook his head vigorously. The Wolf King had thought the fox Youkai would not have been able to discern the difference in the mutt’s scent considering Sesshomaru was standing in the same room, but he’d been woefully wrong and the last thing any of them needed was Shippo spouting off his shock that the most powerful Youkai in the world had claimed a Hanyou as his intended mate. 

Confused, Shippo’s dancing tails stuttered to a complete stop, drooping low as he contemplated what his nose was telling him. Unsure what to say, the fox Youkai was saved by Inuyasha’s eruption of, “What in all the seven hells makes you think I belong to you, asswipe?”

Taking a cue from Kouga, Shippo deftly took a few steps away, placing both Inu’s within eyeshot. 

“What makes you believe you do not, Hanyou?”

Mouth gaping, Inuyasha’s eyes remained wide in shock. He’d been expecting his asshole brother to say something about them being related, or maybe that because the Hanyou was living in his home that he claimed ownership. Mind still searching for some form of answer, Inuyasha remained motionless as Sesshomaru moved from behind his desk, reaching an elegant hand up and gently closing his mouth. “Do not for a moment believe otherwise, little brother. Perhaps this Sesshomaru was foolish in the past, but no longer. From the moment Bakusen’O released you into my care, you became mine.”

Feeling a growl bubble up from deep within his chest, Inuyasha’s shock faded into fury. “I am not a possession to be owned!”

Keeping his fingers pressing against Inuyasha’s chin, Sesshomaru’s thumb moved along the Hanyou’s jaw, rubbing small circles against his skin. “I have never claimed you were anything of the kind.”

“Bullshit! I ain’t no pet or piece of jewelry. Maybe you think just because I’m a Hanyou - “

“You’re anger is unjustified, Inuyasha. Would it ease your mind if I were to tell you that you own me as well?”

Stunned into silence once again, Inuyasha’s anger faded into sincere confusion. “Have you lost your gods for saken mind? What in the hell gives you the idea that I own you? You’re fuckin’ Lord Perfect of every gods damned thing. You don’t gotta bow down to nobody.”

Smirking, Sesshomaru allowed the Hanyou’s words free reign within his mind, enjoying the perversions his Youkai allowed. Never before had he imagined himself on his knees in front of anyone, but this . . . this was different. Kneeling before his Hanyou, Inuyasha bare to the eye with his cock full and thick, standing proud before his eyes as its seed wept down its engorged length. And behind that delicious piece of meat, hanging low and full, two perfectly shaped balls covered in the softest white fur imaginable . . . eyes glowing brightly while his body lay thick with lust, Sesshomaru felt his tongue as it glided across his parched lips. Before him, innocent as ever, Inuyasha remained, never once attempting to remove the DaiYoukai’s hand from his skin as his wide eyes continued staring up into Sesshomaru’s own dilated pupils. 

Inuyasha did not like the look on Sesshomaru’s face. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, the Hanyou’s brain might have been shouting danger, but his body sure as hell wasn’t. In fact, for whatever reason, the look on the DaiYoukai’s face was sending enticing shivers all down his entire body, his heart pounding not from fear, but from an odd sense of excitement. More confused than ever, the Hanyou did what he always did when faced with something he didn’t understand or trust, he got angry. “What the fuck’s goin’ on in that sadistic head of yours?”

Smiling even wider, Sesshomaru’s fangs shown bright and white, gleaming wickedly in the sunlight filtering in through the wall of windows. “Perhaps one day we will discuss it. For now, simply be at peace knowing that you are the only being this Sesshomaru would ever go down upon his knees for.”

While Inuyasha’s face scrunched up in confusion, Kouga grunted out an, “Oh, for fucks sake,” while Shippo merely took in a hissing gulp of air. Looking back at his friends, Inuyasha really didn’t get why Shippo’s face had turned the color of a tomato, nor why Kouga had his head in his hands. “I don’t get it, what – “

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru’s voice slithered down the Hanyou’s spine as the DaiYoukai’s powerful fingers glided across his skin as his brother pulled away. “Do not concern yourself with such matters any further – “

“Like hell! You just can’t talk shit about ownin’ each other and just – “

“I was under the impression you wished to be able to leave our home, that you believe you are strong enough to defend yourself. Was I wrong in this assumption?”

Head swimming, Inuyasha struggled to keep up with the shifting conversation. Hadn’t they just been talking about . . . scratching the back of his head, he felt a headache coming on. “What in the hell are you talkin’ about now?”

Internally pleased at how easily he’d been able to distract Inuyasha from their previous conversation, Sesshomaru’s placid face remained as stoic as always, betraying none of his earlier lust. “I believe you were just regaling me with the news that you had gained much of your previous strength and no longer required a babysitter.”

“Yeah, so what? I still don’t see what that’s got to do with anything.”

“Did you not wonder what the fox Youkai is doing here?”

“Huh? You mean Shippo?” Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Inuyasha stared at the smiling fox and suddenly, things started coming together. With excitement lighting up his eyes, he looked back up to his brother. “Are you talkin’ about what I think you are?”

“As great as my power is, little brother, reading minds is not among my abilities, hence, you shall have to inform me what you are speaking of.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha huffed, “Even when you admit to somethin’ you can’t do, you still manage to sound like an arrogant jackass.” Hooking a thumb over his shoulder, he asked, “Is he here to make me look human?”

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to respond, Shippo came bounding over. “Ooh, ooh, is that why you called, Lord Sesshomaru? I thought it was just so I could see Inuyasha again, but this is so much better!” Turning the Hanyou around, Shippo’s eager green eyes fairly glowed. “Don’t worry, Inuyasha, I can do something like this blindfolded.” Staring Inuyasha up and down, the fox Youkai looked contemplative. “What do you think? You want blond hair like Lord Sesshomaru, or maybe something darker? How about the eyes? Human’s have all different colors – “

“Shippo.”

Heart skipping a beat, Shippo turned his attention towards Sesshomaru. “Perhaps something simpler would be in order.” 

“Simpler?”

Eyes fixed upon the gorgeous Hanyou before him, Sesshomaru began speaking, knowing Shippo would understand exactly where he was going. “The Hanyou should have long hair, shining as a raven’s wing in the sunlight.” Reaching for Inuyasha’s chin once more, the DaiYoukai’s voice grew warm. “His skin should have a pale, golden glow while his eyes shine of amethyst, that is how Inuyasha’s human form should look.”

Swallowing, Inuyasha felt his heart rate speeding once again. He’d thought Sesshomaru would find his human self-disgusting, but the way the DaiYoukai had just been speaking . . . and not only his words, but the tone of his voice and the gentleness in his eyes made it seem like the Great Lord of the West found his human change anything but monstrous. “Sessh – “

“Does this give you enough information to work from, Fox?”

Green eyes gentle, Shippo nodded. “I think I know exactly the right look for him, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Good, then I shall leave you to it.” Allowing his eyes another sweep of his destroyed office, Sesshomaru’s golden gaze turned cold once more. “When you have finished with the Hanyou, I expect my study to receive your undivided attention.”

“Uh . . . that won’t be a problem. It’ll be just like new by the time you get back.”

“This Sesshomaru expects nothing less.” With the matter of Inuyasha’s appearance as well as his study’s situation in hand, the Lord of the West gave his full attention back to his future mate. “Inuyasha, I must leave and am not sure when I shall return.”

Still blushing, Inuyasha gave a half-hearted, “-Keh, like it matters to me,” before turning his back on his elder brother, something he never would have considered doing a few short days ago. 

“I would be wounded if it were not for the lie scenting the air, little brother.”

Head hanging low, Inuyasha refused to answer as he continued staring at his clawed toes. 

Feeling uncharacteristically generous, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha his embarrassed retreat as he turned his gaze to the wolf in the room. “Lord Kouga, you and I have business to attend.”  
Sighing dramatically, Kouga’s tail drooped. “Damn, and I was really lookin’ forward to seein’ the mutt as a human.”

Expression as stoic as ever, Sesshomaru silently congratulated himself on guessing correctly that while the fox Inuyasha had once known as a kit would know the Hanyou’s secret, the disgusting wolf did not. True, prior to his hunting the Hanyou down, Inuyasha had become friendly with the wolf tribe, Kouga in particular, but his little brother had wisely kept his night of weakness secret. Friends could become enemies as season’s changed and the fewer to know of such a debilitating time the better. Whether he’d been forced into it or not, none could argue the Hanyou’s unbelievable survival instincts. 

Forcing his attention back to the Wolf King, Sesshomaru felt like sighing himself. The Lord of the West would much rather spend his day with his attractive mate to be, not in the company of the wolf and certainly not in the presence of Lord Tullic. “Be that as it may, there is still an important matter we must deal with.”

Frowning for the both of them, Kouga absently scratched at the back of his head. “Yeah, I hear what you’re sayin’, but it don’t mean I have to like it.” Before Sesshomaru could respond, Kouga turned his attention towards Inuyasha, the wolf’s own mind smirking at the fact that the Hanyou still had his back turned on the sadistic Lord of all Asia. Whether the puppy knew it or not, his Youkai had already accepted the fact that Sesshomaru meant no further physical harm. In fact, friends or not, neither Kouga nor Shippo were anything to sneeze at and simply knowing Inuyasha had turned his back on them as well indicated that not only did the Hanyou trust Sesshomaru not to hurt him, but to protect him as well. Snickering, Kouga was all smiles as he approached the pouting Hanyou. “Hey, mutt-face, guess I’ll have to see your ugly human mug later.”

Arms folded across his chest, Inuyasha merely turned his head, a sneer upon his lips. “I can’t be any more butt ugly than the way you always look, dog-breath.”

“Why you – “

“Lord Kouga, if you are finished goading my little brother, then we shall leave he and the fox to their task.”

“Fine.” Huffing once more, Kouga pointed a claw tipped finger in Inuyasha’s direction. “I’ll be gone for a bit, but don’t you dare go outta this joint without me – “

“I can go wherever I damn well want! I ain’t never needed your protection – “

“Oh, for the love of . . . there you go again with that shit. Listen, mutt, all I’m sayin’ is that I wanna go with ya when you see how the world has changed. Besides, there’s somethin’ in particular I wanna show ya.”

Now intrigued more than annoyed, Inuyasha stated, “You know I came to the future with Kagome, I can’t believe it’d be that much different.”

“The time you visited was what . . . “ looking up, Kouga scratched at his jaw before looking over towards Shippo and asking, “just how old was Kagome when she died?”

Eyes downcast, Shippo shuffled his feet before answering, “She was eighty seven.”

“And how old was she when you knew her?”

Feeling a deep sadness within his heart, Inuyasha’s voice was unusually soft as he answered, “Not sure, maybe fifteen or sixteen human years.”

“Okay then, that would make about seventy years difference – “

“Exactly, it’s only been seventy years. Not much changes in that amount of time,” Inuyasha answered, the tone of his voice still melancholy. But Kouga only shook his head. “Naw, you don’t know these new humans. They’re a lazy lot, always makin’ new devices to decrease the actual amount of physical labor they gotta do. Now a-days, they just sit on their ass and let all their fancy computers do the work for ‘em. Ain’t that right, Shippo?”

“Well, they do seem to put a lot of effort into making things that’ll do the jobs they don’t want.”

“Or are too stupid to do on their own,” Kouga huffed.

“Well, if that ain’t hypocritical, I sure as shit don’t know what is,” Inuyasha answered. “Besides, Kagome was from around this era, and she wasn’t dumb.”

“I wasn’t accusin’ Kagome of bein’ dumb . . . “

By now, all talk within the room was mere background noise to the Lord of the West. Focusing in on Inuyasha, the DaiYoukai didn’t like the sadness his intended mate was currently wallowing in, and all of it had started with talk of that insufferable miko. Even in death, that human woman still managed to somehow hold onto Inuyasha’s heart. Still, either because of the reason, or despite it, Sesshomaru would not allow the Hanyou to continuing feeling distressed. “Wolf, whether you are allowed out of this home with Inuyasha or not has yet to be decided. I would suggest you concentrate on our upcoming meeting.”

Feeling a genuine sense of smugness, Sesshomaru delighted in Inuyasha’s sudden change from melancholy to fury. “What makes you think you’ve got any say in who I do or don’t leave this buildin’ with, jackass.”

Allowing his eyes a short respite, Sesshomaru’s magenta lids closed over his golden orbs as he soaked in his intended’s ire. “Little brother, I thought we had settled the reasoning earlier or have you already forgotten what this Sesshomaru said a few short minutes ago?”

Mouth gaping, Inuyasha stuttered, “W-what? You can’t be t-talkin about that o-ownership shit!”

“As much as it would please this Sesshomaru to stand here and debate with you, Inuyasha, I am afraid the wolf and I must be leaving.” Ignoring his blustering brother, Sesshomaru walked towards Shippo. “Hold out your hand.”

Complying quickly, the fox Youkai held out a slightly trembling paw, only to feel the firm weight of something cool land in his palm.

“I believe you need something to spell, do you not?”

Pulling his hand back into his chest, Shippo nodded, “Yeah, since Inuyasha’s a Hanyou and not a full Youkai.”

“Then this should do.” Giving a quick glance in the Hanyou’s direction once more, Sesshomaru schooled himself as he prepared to go. “I leave him in your hands. Do not disappoint me.”

Swallowing hard, Shippo nodded. “I think I know just what you want, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Good. Now, come, wolf.”

Not waiting around for a reply, Sesshomaru strode through the doorway, never once looking back to see if Kouga was following. He didn’t have to.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kouga moaned. “I’ll catch you guys later.” Tail trailing limply behind him, the Wolf King followed hot on the heels of the powerful DaiYoukai.

Shaking his head at how quickly Kouga complied with Sesshomaru’s wishes, Inuyasha could only ask, “Is everybody this whipped by him?”

Not realizing he’d spoken aloud, the Hanyou jumped slightly when Shippo answered, “A lots changed since you’ve been gone, one thing that hasn’t is that your brother is still creepy dangerous. Most of the time, I just try and stay outta his way, but Kouga really doesn’t have much of a choice since Lord Sesshomaru made him his right hand.” Looking off towards the bank of windows, Shippo looked a little wistful, “Actually, I’m kinda surprised the old wolf is still alive considering how rude he normally is to our great leader. Kinda reminds me of the way you used to talk to him.”

Thinking back on an earlier conversation he’d had, Inuyasha was reminded that Kouga had said something similar and credited the fact that his mangy hide hadn’t been fried yet to how Sesshomaru felt about his Hanyou brother. At the time, Inuyasha had scoffed at the idea, but if Sesshomaru was to be believed (and mind you, that was a big IF), he’d actually missed him while he’d been gone. Maybe the DaiYoukai put up with all Kouga’s bullshit because the wolf reminded him a little bit of his little brother . . . the brother he’d hunted almost to the point of extinction. Shuddering at the sudden reminder of his own past, Inuyasha still couldn’t wrap his head around everything. 

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha chose to ignore the pain twisting his chest. “So, uh . . . I guess you’re here to make me look human . . . you know, on an optional kinda basis.”

Grinning once again, Shippo nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah, and then once that’s done, you can leave here whenever you want.”

Once again, that stab of uncertainty hit the Hanyou in the gut. “Sure, we’ll go with that theory for now.” Seeing the look of confusion on Shippo’s face, Inuyasha pushed his doubts aside. “So, how does this thing work?”

Easily distracted, Shippo jumped into action. “Oh, it’s super easy.” Pulling up his fisted hand, he opened his fingers to reveal a thick silver band, a beautifully simple stone of the clearest amethyst at its center. “Lord Sesshomaru even gave me this to work the spell on. It’s good, silver always works best and the stone in the center will help concentrate the energy.”

Amber eyes wide, Inuyasha stared down at the sparkling ring sitting within the thick paw of his friend. True, he’d seen much more ornate pieces of jewelry in his time, but for some reason, the simplicity of the object before him was beautiful, making all those images of the past seem both flashy and gaudy. Neither of which would have fit Inuyasha’s personality nearly as well.

“Is that for me?” Inyasha asked as a claw tapped the edge of the ring.

A quick nod of Shippo’s head was his answer. “By the time I’m done with it, the illusion bound within the ring will only work for you. In other words, spelled or not, if anybody other than you puts this on, it will simply be a lovely piece of jewelry, nothing more.”

Fascinated more by the prospect of receiving what equated to another gift, Inuyasha merely stared at the sparkling object, half afraid to touch it again. But Shippo’s ignorance pushed the fox Youkai into action as he placed the ring between his thumb and forefinger, presenting it like the gift it was to Inuyasha.

Backing away from the jewel, Inuyasha held up a defensive hand. “Maybe we should ask the bastard again if he really meant this for me before ya do anything to it.”

Quirking his head to the side, Shippo’s tails lazily shifted behind him. “Who else would it be for if not you?”

“I don’t know,” Inuyasha answered while shaking his head, “and it ain’t none of my business, but somethin’ that nice can’t be meant for me.”

Blinking, Shippo wondered at how naïve his adoptive father was. Any Youkai worth his nose could smell the claim the Lord of all Asia had placed on the Hanyou, making Inuyasha more valuable than any bauble. Hell, once the official mating had occurred, only Lord Sesshomaru himself would hold more power than the innocuous looking InuHanyou standing before him. But, Inuyasha didn’t know any of that. With a sure smile, Shippo merely shrugged his shoulders. “Trust me, it’s definitely meant for you.”

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. “Well, if you say so, but just so ya know, if Sesshomaru gets all pissy about this, I’m not gonna back ya up. You’ll be all on your own.”

Never one to underestimate the shear sadistic pleasure Lord Sesshomaru got out of punishment, Shippo was well aware the cost of failure. If there was one rule the he tried to live by, it was to definitely not piss off the InuDaiYoukai. And so, with a large smile on his face, Shippo got to work on the ring, knowing that was exactly what the Lord of all Asia expected of him.

Watching the once fox kit walking towards a chair in the corner, Inuyasha couldn’t help but follow. “So, you’re that sure, huh?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Okay, but it’s your funeral.”

“Not today. Now, just be quiet for a few minutes while I concentrate.”

Inuyasha managed to hold his tongue for all of three minutes. “What exactly are you doin’?”

Slitting a single green eye, Shippo stopped what he was doing and looked up at Inuyasha. “I thought I told you to be quiet.”

“-Keh, you know I was never good at sittin’ still. Besides, I’m curious.”

“One would think you were a cat Hanyou instead of a dog one,” Shippo answered with a smirk. 

“No need for insults, brat,” Inuyasha huffed while bopping the fox Youkai on the head, earning an indignant, “Hey!” for his efforts. “Seriously, what is that you’re doin’ to the ring?”

Seeing that Inuyasha was truly interested and not just trying to be irritating, Shippo held the silver band up to the light, tilting it so the Hanyou could easily see the belly of the ring. “See these lines?”

Easily noting the etching on the underside of the ring, Inuyasha nodded. “I see it, but how are you doin’ it and why?”

“Fox magic,” Shippo beamed. “I’ve learned a whole bunch of spells and castings since we last saw each other.” With the reminder of how long the fox had thought Inuyasha was dead, Shippo’s grin faded. Living for centuries untold, it was easy for Youkai to get bogged down in memory and he was no different, if anything, he was even more sensitive than most to the pull of the past. 

“Shippo?”

Shaking away the pain in his heart, Shippo stared up into Inuyasha’s questioning face while taking a deep breath, pulling the Hanyou’s unique scent deep into his very soul. Sure, Inuyasha’s natural flavor was now colored with Sesshomaru’s, but the heart of it was still blessedly the same. Reassured that the Hanyou was indeed back, Shippo’s smile returned. “Sorry, just got distracted for a moment. Anyway . . . one of the things I learned was how to spell objects and bind them to a specific owner. In your case, I’m using one of my claws to etch the spell into the silver on the ring. Between the actual lines and the spoken incantation, I can make this object into a vehicle for your concealment spell.”

“Pretty slick, kid,” Inuyasha answered, the pride evident in his voice. “But how does it recognize me and how does it know what to make me look like?”

“Oh, that’s easy. While I speak the spell, I’ll have a mental image of what I want you to look like. As far as the ring only recognizing you . . . that’ll take a bit of your blood and Youkai.”

Shrugging, Inuyasha seemed unfazed. “Well, I guess I’ve bled for lesser causes.”

Thinking back to all the times the Hanyou had returned from battle broken and bloody, Shippo swallowed hard. As a kit, he’d always taken for granted the protection of someone who owed the little fox Youkai nothing. At the end of the day, Inuyasha had no good reason to do what he’d done and Shippo was more than aware he’d been a burden more often than not, not to mention all the grief he’d given the Hanyou while Kagome’d been around. Briefly lowering his eyes, Shippo hated to think of all the times Inuyasha had been sat because of something trivial he’d done. Clearing his throat, he finally answered, “Yeah, well, it’s really not a lot of blood, just a drop or two.”

“Whatever, not like I really care that much. So, you think you remember what I look like as a human well enough to copy it now?”

“That’s not something I’d easily forget. You know, Lord Sesshomaru’s actually being pretty clever about your human disguise.”

Nodding, Inuyasha had to agree. In his heart, he would like to think his elder brother simply found his human form attractive. Why he wanted to believe that, Inuyasha didn’t really understand, but the desire to feel this way was too strong for him to ignore. The truth of the matter was most likely something much more practical. If the Hanyou’s human disguise was the same as how he looked when he actually was human, there would be less chance of anyone finding out about his secret. In the end, on the moonless night, Inuyasha would be able to hide in plain sight with none the wiser that he was well and truly human, at least, that would work from a distance. And, if Sesshomaru was around him most likely the powerful DaiYoukai’s scent would mask that of his human self. Maybe. Inuyasha supposed they’d have to work the kinks out of that, if Sesshomaru was willing anyways.

“Well, the prick’s always been a clever bastard. Guess that’s nothin’ new.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Shippo just shook his head. “Not even Kouga would be crazy enough to call the Lord of all Asia a prick.” Thinking better of it, he added, “At least not to his face . . . or within earshot.”

Flopping down in a nearby chair, Inuyasha scoffed, “No wonder the jackass thinks he’s still so high and mighty. It’s about damn time somebody told him what was what.”

“Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru IS high and mighty, not to mention as strong as they come. You’ve either gotta be the bravest or most stupid Youkai I’ve ever met to taunt him like you do.”

Not able to look Shippo in the eyes, Inuyasha found his own amber orbs wandering towards the windows as shame flared within his soul. In his mind, he knew it wasn’t bravery that compelled him to rail against his brother; wasn’t stupidity for that matter either. What it was was a need for survival, and not just of the body, but of the soul. If he hadn’t fought so tenaciously, Inuyasha would have succumbed to his sadistic older brother’s taunts long ago. If he’d actually listened and believed the vitriol Sesshomaru spouted all those years ago, most likely he’d never have had the will to stand, much less protect himself. No, challenging Sesshomaru hadn’t been brave, or stupid . . . it had been survival. Maybe the question he should be asking himself wasn’t if he was capable of forgiving Sesshomaru, but if he actually should.

Shaking his head of his confusing thoughts, Inuyasha decided changing the subject would be better than spouting off what he’d just been thinking. His tortuous relationship with his half sibling wasn’t Shippo’s problem, no use dragging the fox into something like that. “So, uh, how long will it take ya to finish?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you shut up long enough for me to concentrate.”

“-Keh, fine. I’ll just sit here and be bored outta my mind.”

Head already bent back over the ring, Shippo answered, “I don’t care, as long as you leave me alone for a couple of hours.”

With a huff, Inuyasha sank deeper into his chair. He supposed he could go and see what Kadira was up to, or maybe just hang out in the rooftop garden while Shippo finished, but in truth, he’d kinda missed the little fox brat and it felt damn good just being this close to his old friend. Not that he’d ever admit to something like that. 

Intent on keeping his mouth shut, Inuyasha’s eyes began wandering around the disaster that was Sesshomaru’s office. From what he’d gathered, Shippo had been so excited hearing about his miraculous return from the grave, that the fox had lost control of his magic and basically blown shit up. All around the room, papers and books lay scattered upon the floor, and along with those papers were small slivers of glass from several busted light bulbs. Chances were pretty fair that Sesshomaru had been lucky Shippo hadn’t blown the glass out of the windows. 

Already tired of sitting, Inuyasha stood and began wandering around the room, earning a raised eyebrow from Shippo. “I ain’t talkin’ to ya, so don’t give me that look.”

“Just don’t mess anything up, okay.”

Gaze incredulous, Inuyasha asked, “How could I make this any worse?”

“It may seem like a mess to you, but since it was my magic that created it, it’s a pretty simple thing for me to just reverse what I did.”

Hmm, now that was interesting. “So, ya mean if I move somethin’ it will be harder for you to put it back exactly as it was?”

At this, Shippo only nodded.

“Fine, I’ll be carful not to make your mess any messier than it already is. That don’t mean I can’t look around some.”

Seeing that Shippo’s eyes were now focused back on his task, Inuyasha began wandering the room again, trying to avoid stepping on anything besides the marbled floor. Even if Shippo hadn’t said a word, he’d of probably still been pretty careful. He’d had worse cuts on his feet than what the glass would make, but the Hanyou didn’t want to think about the hell he’d catch for bleeding all over Sesshomaru’s personal office. Little did Inuyasha know that Sesshomaru would have been more angry over the fact that he’d bled, not that it had been shed upon something as trivial as the floor.

Although there were several papers and books littering the floor, there were still plenty on the shelves as well. And, looking around the room, there were plenty of shelves to be had. Spanning floor to ceiling on every solid surface wall, books and bound journals of every kind could be seen. To Inuyasha, there seemed to be no rhyme nor reason behind their placement, but he had little doubt regarding the exact nature of each and every one’s particular location. After all, this was Sesshomaru, and the Lord of the West was nothing short of meticulous. 

Letting a clawed finger dance along the edges of several books, Inuyasha stopped on one that looked more interesting than the rest, or, at least it was more colorful and didn’t look like it’d fall to pieces as soon as it was pulled from the shelf. Making sure to note its exact place amongst its peers, he slowly removed the bound leather, appreciating the smooth texture of the book's jacket as he sat back down in his chair. With a glance in Shippo’s direction confirming the fox’s continued attention to the ring, Inuyasha began leafing through the pages in his hands. Although he couldn’t read all the kanji, Inuyasha felt like he got the general gist of the story and was soon passing the minutes away in silent contemplation.

Minutes passed into hours before the Hanyou finally hear a proud, “That’s it!” Rapidly standing from his perched position, Shippo beamed. “All I need is a drop of your blood and a touch of your Youkai to activate it.”

Feeling as if he were just getting to the good part in the story, Inuyasha reluctantly set the book down while silently reminding himself to ask Sesshomaru later if he could borrow it. Standing, he stretched his arms above his head while cracking his shoulders. “You sure this thing is gonna work?”

Not even trying to hide the look of offense coloring his face, Shippo scowled. “Of course it’s gonna work. I’m not as weak – “

“Relax, kid. I was just messin’ with ya. I’m sure it’ll work just like you want.”

“Damn straight it will,” Shippo replied, his voice happy once again. Had anyone else called him a kid, the fox Youkai would have worked up one of his most painful spells and set the Youkai straight, but being called that by Inuyasha didn’t upset him. In fact, it left a warm glow in the middle of his chest.

“So, just a drop? Anywhere in particular ya want it?” Inuyasha asked as he neared the ring.

“It needs to soak into the carvings I’ve made on the inside of the silver. I want you to release your Youkai at the same time and while you’re doing that, I’ll say the incantation.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Amber eyes wide, Inyasha stared down at the beautiful object within Shippo’s outstretched paw. “Say when, brat.”

“Anytime you’re ready.”

Nodding once, Inuyasha raised his right hand, pricking his left forefinger. With a little pressure, a bead of blood began pooling. As soon as there seemed to be enough, the Hanyou reached forward, coating the whole of the ring in crimson as he allowed some of his Youkai to pour forth. At the same time, he heard Shippo muttering something he didn’t understand. As far as the Hanyou was concerned, Shippo wasn’t even speaking a particular language – just some type of gibberish. Just as he was starting to wonder what the hell Shippo was going on about, the blood he’d coated the band with began seeping into the carved markings the fox had made, as if it were soaking up and in all the Hanyou’s blood while pulling at his Youkai. With a final unearthly glow, the ring shown a glistening silver, the amethyst stone in its center shimmering like tainted water. 

As silence stretched across the room, Inuyasha realized Shippo had stopped mumbling and was now holding the ring out to him. “Aren’t you going to try it?”

Without a word, Inuyasha reached out, holding the precious metal within his hand. Where the silver touched his skin, a small tingling could be felt, but it was far from unpleasant. “Is there a particular finger it goes on?”

Swallowing, Shippo briefly thought the question over. Rings on particular fingers really didn’t mean much in Youkai society, but knowing Lord Sesshomaru’s intentions as well as what a ring signified in human society . . . “How about the finger next to the little one on your left hand.”

Touching the ring to the tip of this finger, Inuyasha asked, “You mean this one?”

“Yeah, try that.”

Sliding the metal down his finger, Inuyasha watched as the thing loosely rolled, its circumference too large. “I don’t think it’s gonna fit . . . “ no more had the words left his mouth than the ring settled into the correct position and began shrinking, finally stopping at the perfect fit. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Most likely, we all are, but not because of this,” Shippo smirked, his tails swishing madly behind his body. “Don’t worry, if you wanna take it off, you can, but it’ll only conform to you. If someone else puts it on, the size won’t change. In every way, the power behind this ring is meant for you and only you.”

“Neat,” Inuyasha answered, his voice low and oddly awed. To anyone else, they would have thought the Hanyou enamored with the magic behind the object now gracefully adorning his hand, but to Inuyasha, the real magic of the ring was the simple fact that Sesshomaru had chosen something so beautiful for him. With this on his mind, Inuyasha mumbled, “He could of just gotten somethin’ cheaper. I mean, this had to have been expensive.”

Frown pulling down the corners of his mouth, Shippo moved closer to his adoptive father. Knowing all the things Sesshomaru had purchased over his long life, along with the fact that the DaiYoukai more than likely had more money than most countries, he highly doubted the cost of the ring was any kind of hardship. However, what disturbed him was that Inuyasha obviously didn’t think himself worthy of something as simple as a beautiful piece of jewelry. “I think it pleased him to give you something like this, Inuyasha.”

“-Keh, the words ‘pleased’ and Sesshomaru don’t belong in the same sentence, brat.”

Shrugging, all Shippo could do was answer, “Before today, I would of agreed with you.”

Looking up, Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think you’ll find out soon enough, but in the mean time, lets try it out and see how it works.”

Shaking his head at the cryptic response, Inuyasha thought about questioning the fox further, but in reality, he was dying to look human so he could get out for awhile. It was nicer than the Hanyou could ever admit, let alone say, that he was beginning to see his bastard brother’s home as his own. But confinement, even in the most beautiful of cells, was still confinement. “Okay, what do I do?”

“Nothing much, just think that you wanna look human and that should be it.”

“Seriously? That’s all I gotta do?”

“That’s it.”

Staring down at his hand, Inuyasha couldn’t believe he was actually getting ready to wish he looked human, but if that’s what it took . . . taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, he did exactly what Shippo said, then frowned when he felt nothing. “I’m doin’ what you said, but nothin’s happenin’.”

Far from upset, Shippo’s green eyes were wide with wonder before a huge grin split his face. “Maybe you better take a look in a mirror before coming to conclusions.”

Inuyasha had always suspicioned Sesshomaru was one vain son of a bitch, but he’d combed this room pretty thoroughly while Shippo was working on his ring and never once came across any kind of mirror. Just getting ready to head to his room where he knew there was one in the bathroom, Inuyasha felt Shippo grab his arm and soon he was unceremoniously yanked in the opposite direction. “Hey – “

“There’s some glass covering the bookshelves over here . . . damn it!” 

Staring at the glassless case before him, Inuyasha’s eyes traveled to the floor and all the broken shards scattered across its surface. “Guess not anymore, huh Shippo.” Unable to help himself, the Hanyou began laughing at the fox’s distress. “Just couldn’t control it when ya found out I wasn’t as dead as you’d thought. Nice to know you care so much.” Had it not been for the mocking tone of his voice, the moment might have been tender.

“Oh, shut up. Normally I’ve got great control!” Shippo’s words did little to quell the giggling fit the Hanyou now found himself in. Dropping Inuyasha’s arm, the fox Youkai gave a huff before closing his eyes, mumbled words once again tumbling from his lips as the room began filling with energy.

Laughter dying on his lips, Inuyasha stared in wonder as the room began restoring itself. Papers, books, glass, everything and everything out of place was returned within a matter of seconds, all but the book he himself had removed. Whistling, the Hanyou smiled proudly, “Damn, brat. Why didn’t you do that sooner?”

Rubbing his forehead, Shippo felt a dull ache begin forming. Between the unintentional outburst earlier combined with the incantation on Inuyasha’s ring as well as fixing everything he’d fucked up earlier . . . the fox felt drained. 

Eyes settling back on his friend, Inuyasha’s face became creased in worry. “Hey kid, you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Shippo answered while brushing off the Hanyou’s concern, “now, turn around and look in the glass.”

Never liking being fussed over, Inuyasha respected Shippo’s wishes even though he knew the fox was far from fine. With a huff, the Hanyou turned, his mouth dropping open into an “O” as he looked at his reflection. Although not as good as an actual mirror, the repaired glass door reflected enough of his current image to see that Inuyasha did indeed look human. “Holly fuckin’ hell.” Staring down at his hands, what he saw was blunted nails, but when he made a fist, it was sharp claws pressing against his skin. 

“Pretty neat, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s weird though.” Turning his body around, Inuyasha was stunned to see that the reflection in the mirror not only looked as he did as a human, but somehow, even his supposed height had changed. 

Pleased at the obviously awed Hanyou before him, Shippo took the opportunity to sit down for a bit. “Now, with your particular ring, I added something a little extra; something I’ve been working on for awhile, but you’re the first I’ve actually incorporated it into. Unless you’re a powerful, pure-blooded Youkai, you can’t completely conceal your scent and aura. But, if we wanna hide the fact that you really and truly turn human once a month, we also need to be able to control those things, otherwise, on the night of the new moon, your lack of Youkai scent will be a dead give away. 

“So what? You tellin’ me that I not only look human like this, but smell like it too?”

“Yup, although it’s not your exact human scent, so I’ll have to tweak it but we’ll need to wait until the next new moon to get it right. And not only that, not even the most powerful of us can feel your Youkai.” Shippo answered, a proud look on his face. “This is almost as good as what Lord Sesshomaru can do, only with him, he’s able to change his human appearance at will.”

Blinking, Inuyasha soaked that little piece of information in. “That’s . . . convenient.”

“To say the least. It’s come in handy on more than one occasion.”

“Bet I could still tell it’s him,” Inuyasha scoffed. “No matter what he looks like, he still comes off as an arrogant jackass.”

Laughing, Shippo found he had to agree. “Yeah, there’s just something about him.”

Staring into reflected amethyst eyes, Inuyasha mumbled, “Yeah, somethin’.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, I got 2 chapters edited this week and since they are shorter, I'm going to put both of them up. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the reviews and kudos. I gotten some reviews in French too. That's always exciting to me when I get reviews in other languages. I've gotten them in Spanish and Chinese in the past too. 
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. 
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Sesshomaru was . . . irritated. He’d hoped to end this issue with Tullic this afternoon, but the proof he’d been expecting hadn’t come through. In fact, both the Wolf King and InuDaiYoukai had been left waiting throughout their council meeting, a meeting that was supposed to be used to both accuse and pass punishment on that conniving scorpion Youkai. Instead, the meeting had passed as usual, with their expected messenger never arriving. Throughout it all, both Sesshomaru and Kouga remained impassive, neither indicating the ulterior motive behind calling the head council members together. But, just as they had acted as if all were normal, Tullic had not. For the whole of the meeting, Tullic had arrogantly smirked - laughing as if he had not a care in the world, and apparently, he hadn’t. 

“How in the hell did he find out?” Kouga growled while jerking a clawed hand through his hair. “We missed somethin’, had to of.”

“Indeed,” Sesshomaru answered, allowing the calm of the elevator to ease his nerves. “It appears as if Tullic’s claws run deeper than we thought. Still, it is of no matter, soon enough we shall have him.” The confidence lacing the DaiYoukai’s voice was not false, for Sesshomaru was as sure of that as he was of his own power. Mostly, the Lord of all Asia found recent events an annoyance, for he had long ago tired of the conniving Youkai he ruled. 

“Yeah, I know you’re right, but I’d of been happy to have this over. I don’t like that asshole. Tullic’s overconfident and arrogant. The bastard’s got delusions of grandeur. Why he can’t be happy bein’ the ruler of his own tribe, I got no idea.” For Kouga, being the ruler of the Wolf Tribe was more than enough and he’d have been ecstatic to simply stay there with his own clan. Of course, having Ayame waiting in his bed every night was more than a perk to that line of thinking. 

As the elevator inched ever closer to his Hanyou, Sesshomaru considered Kouga’s words and realized that was one of the other reason’s he’d chosen the Wolf King to assist him in more delicate matters of leadership. Kouga was both brash and crass, but he was also honest and relatively simple. The wolf was content in life, and contentment brewed loyalty. 

Rolling his shoulders, Kouga released the stressful kinks lying there. They were almost to the residential quarters of Taisho Tower and the wolf couldn’t help but snicker. “Bet ya can’t wait to see what Shippo’s done with that piece of ass you’ve claimed.”

Eyes instantly bleeding red, Sesshomaru’s Youkai exploded throughout the small elevator, rocking it on its cables. “Have you lost what little sense you have, Wolf?”

“Shit, calm the fuck down before you send the whole elevator plummetin’.” 

“Only you would be injured in such an event which only tempts this Sesshomaru further.”

Swallowing hard, Kouga cursed his own idiocy. Damn, but his mouth was always getting him into trouble. “I was just kiddin’, I – “

“One day, Inuyasha shall be my mate. He is not some simple piece of ass as you so crudely put it. In the future, you will be more respectful of the Hanyou.”

As Sesshomaru’s Youkai eased from the small space, Kouga took a cleansing breath but evidently still hadn’t learned his lesson. “Just because he’s gonna be your mate doesn’t mean he still doesn’t have a nice ass. I mean, Ayame’s my mate and she’s still got a smokin’ ass and pussy – “

“Are you trying to die today?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice barely a whisper, sending even more chills down the wolf’s spine. 

“No more than any other day,” Kouga mumbled as the doors to the elevator opened.

Wasting no time, Sesshomaru strode from the small compartment, eager to be away from the idiotic wolf. As he moved further into his home, the DaiYoukai stopped, his mind forming a single sentence, the Hanyou is gone.

With his head bent down, Kouga nearly ran into the rigid back of his Lord. “Fuck me, Sesshomaru, what the hell did ya just stop like – “ but Kouga’s words dried up in his mouth. All around him, the room quivered with the Lord of all Asia’s Youkai. If he’d thought the elevator had been bad, it was nothing compared to this. And not only was the air now oppressive with Sesshomaru’s Youkai, but the DaiYoukai himself had started changing form. 

Opening his mouth to ask what the hell had happened to make Sesshomaru so incredibly pissed, Kouga found himself incapable of speech. Instead, all he could do was drop to his hands and knees, struggling for each and every breath. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seeing just how exhausted Shippo really was, Inuyasha decided a little snack was in order. After all, food normally went a long way in recharging his own batteries. “Hey, brat. I’m gonna go get somethin’ to eat, you want me to bring ya back somethin’?”

Nodding his head, Shippo answered, “Yeah, some meat would be great.”

“’Kay, be back in a sec.”

Never once considering that he hadn’t dropped his human façade, Inuyasha made his way towards the kitchen. He was just in the process of digging through the refrigerator when he felt Sesshomaru’s Youkai getting closer and closer. “Meetin’ must be over,” the Hanyou muttered while grabbing a plate of fresh meat. 

Turning from the fridge, Inuyasha had just released the door when he felt his brother’s massive Youkai explode in a fit of rage. Instantly, his stomach clenched as wave after wave of nausea swept through his body. He knew this anger; this blind fury and more importantly, Inuyasha knew he was in for a world of blood and pain. Crouched low and in agony, he pushed through his fear, all the while chanting in his head, I have to get out . . . have to get away . . . and so, with great effort, Inuyasha began making his way from the kitchen, grabbing onto walls and furniture alike in an effort to hold himself upright. 

His first thought had been to try the rooftop garden, but there was no way down from that, in the end, making it a deathtrap. And so, Inuyasha started for the only exit he knew of – the elevator. Staggering into the hall, the Hanyou managed to somehow make it to the entryway before falling to the floor in complete terror. There, crouched before him was the partially transformed body of his elder brother - eyes blood red, fangs and claws dripping poison, Sesshomaru stood as an almost mindless beast of prey. “Oh . . . god’s . . . “ was all Inuyasha could say before curling into the wall behind him, his body a shivering mess of fear. Every memory of every time the DaiYoukai had tortured him, every vile word, every rent of tissue and drop of blood – everything hit the Hanyou in one tortuous barrage of Technicolor. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Staring through a crimson veil, Sesshomaru saw the cowering human before him – a human that looked like his intended mate, but smelled nothing like the sweet scent he’d smelled the night of the new moon. What kind of a trick was this? Where was his Hanyou? So used to deceit and trickery, Sesshomaru lost all sense of control, his rational mind gone with the scent of his Hanyou.

Claws still hissing of poison, Sesshomaru roughly picked the false human up, slamming the small figure against the wall. Deadly fangs dangerously close to the pretender’s face, Sesshomaru growled, “You will tell me where the Hanyou is. You will tell this Sesshomau what you have done with his brother.”

Terror coursing through his veins, Inuyasha could only stare, his violet appearing eyes wide and stricken. “I-I d-don’t – “

Pulling his arm back, Sesshomaru slammed the figure in his hold back against the wall, hearing both a crack in the structure and the imposter’s head. “Insignificant human! You will tell me where my mate is. NOW!”

What? Now Inuyasha was both terrified and confused. Hadn’t Sesshomaru just been asking where he was? That he didn’t recognize him? But Inuyasha wasn’t his mate? As far as he knew, his brother didn’t have a mate. “S-Sessh . . . I d-don’t – “

“I will kill you for this treachery!”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Staggering from the study, Shippo crawled his way towards the hall, barely getting far enough to take in the situation before him. Evidently, he’d done his job too well. As far as the Lord of the West was concerned, only very powerful, pure-blooded Youkai could suppress their Youkai. And although pure Youkai could suppress their scents, none could change it outright. To Sesshomaru’s knowledge, Inuyasha wouldn’t be able to do that, even with his spelled ring. Shippo had meant it to be a surprise . . . well, he’d definitely succeeded there. Inuyasha smelled nothing like a Hanyou, nor did he smell like his normal human scent – at least, not yet. On top of that, the spell was masking the Hanyou’s Youkai. I’m such a damn idiot! Shippo ranted in his head. “Ses-sshomaru . . . don’t h-hurt him.”

But Sesshomaru couldn’t hear Shippo. In fact, the DaiYoukai couldn’t hear anything but the thrumming of his own blood as it pounded through his veins. The feeling of utter loss was all consuming. His Hanyou, his Inuyasha – was gone. It was a loss the powerful Lord could not bear and Sesshomaru felt himself suffocating under the weight of his own pain. 

Eyes still wide, Inuyasha hadn’t heard Shippo either. Instead, all the Hanyou could do was stare into the face of his own impending death as Sesshomaru continued morphing and changing into his feral side. Soon enough, there would be absolutely no reasoning with the wildly dangerous creature before him. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck . . . Shippo couldn’t believe the unraveling situation before him. Inuyasha didn’t understand, didn’t know that he needed to consciously release the spell on the ring to both make him look and smell like the Hanyou he really was. If he couldn’t reach Sesshomaru, then Shippo had to try and get Inuyasha to understand. And, given how scared the Hanyou currently was, that was near to impossible. 

Squaring up his jaw, Shippo knew what he had to do. He would absolutely not loose his adoptive father a second time. Crawling on hands and knees, the fox Youkai pushed down his own overwhelming fear of the dangerous creature Sesshomaru had become and moved even closer to the DaiYoukai. Shippo was counting on the fact that Sesshomaru seemed all consumed with the being he held in his hand and wouldn’t notice a lesser threat approaching. 

Finally reaching Inuyasha’s dangling feet, Shippo used the Hanyou’s legs to pull himself up, just enough that he could feel the cool metal of the ring wrapped around tender, quivering flesh. Saying a quick mental apology, Shippo grasped the ring in his hand while releasing his hold on the Hanyou’s leg, thus bringing all his weight to bear on the metal jewelry behind this mess. Although it didn’t budge at first, eventually the silver began to slip until Shippo landed harshly on his tails, bruising at least one or two of them as he fell to the marble tiles below. 

Hands poised, Sesshomaru saw the being grasped within his claws as responsible for the Hanyou’s disappearance. He had to be, otherwise the creature would not look like his little brother. It had all been some kind of plot, some kind of plan – as if Sesshomaru wouldn’t recognize the false scent radiating from the human looking thing before him. It was a lie, another treacherous plan, another . . . in an instant, the black haired, violet eyed human before him changed, and in its place laid silvery-white hair with flattened puppy dog ears buried deep within. Frightened amber eyes blown wide and unseeing stared blankly forward while the scent of sweet, but terrified InuHanyou assaulted Sesshomaru’s keen nose. 

Blinking once, the feral look on Sesshomaru’s face softened for an instant before he curled his lips back, sinking his nose into the crook of the Hanyou’s neck, Inuyasha’s bounding pulse radiating his Youkai and scent into the air. Breathing deeply, some of the red began leaking away from Sesshomaru’s eyes as he spoke Inuyasha’s name as if it were a prayer.

Finally convinced the Hanyou was really his brother, Sesshomaru pulled back, the horror of what he’d both done and almost done hitting the DaiYoukai in the chest. “Inuyasha?”

But the Hanyou wouldn’t respond, instead, Inuyasha’s eyes remained fixed ahead unable to comprehend the fact that he was no longer in danger. For Sesshomaru, the lack of response was worse than any tirade Inuyasha could have thrown at him. Softening his hold on his younger brother’s freshly bruised neck, Sesshomaru allowed the Hanyou’s clawed toes to touch the ground only to have Inuyasha’s knees instantly give out, pitching him onto the floor near where Shippo already laid sprawled.

As Sesshomaru spoke, Inuyasha’s mind remained fixed. This was all his fault – his own stupidity for actually letting his guard down, for being stupid enough to trust his older brother. Just a few days of kindness couldn’t possibly dispel centuries of torture, of . . . but from deep within his mind, the Hanyou heard another voice, a voice that was normally muted; the voice of his Youkai berating him for his lack of faith, for his misunderstanding his brother’s anger . . . foolish human, our brother did not recognize us, he thought we had vanished from his home, from his care. Sesshomaru was ready to render someone he thought sought to impersonate us limb from limb, he did not seek to harm or destroy us.

Not at all willing to accept Sesshomaru’s innocence, Inuyasha argued back, but does it matter? Either way, he almost killed us. Once again we are damaged and he is the cause.

Of course it matters! He would not willingly harm us any longer. Sesshomaru values our existence now.

How in the hell can you be so sure about that? You’ve seen what he’s capable of . . . what kind of pain he can inflict – 

Are your senses so dull and weak that you did not hear what he said? Our brother views us as his mate, as such, we are his most precious possession.

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha’s mind replayed what he’d heard his brother growl, something about Sesshomaru demanding where his mate was, but just before, he’d also been demanding to know where he was . . . that hadn’t really made sense at the time. It had sounded like the DaiYoukai was talking about the same person, that Inuyasha was his mate . . . “No. No, no, no, no, no . . . “

In an instant of clarity, Inuyasha’s senses returned, only to feel Sesshomaru’s hands as they rubbed along his cheeks, down his jaw and neck. Above him, the Lord of the West was mumbling some kind of apology, but that’s not what Inuyasha paid attention to. Instead, all the Hanyou could think was that his Youkai was right, that the bastard wanted something so much more than brotherly love. In short, Sesshomaru had lied to him. Lied and deceived him. 

“Get your fuckin’ hands off me!” Inuyuasha growled while throwing his body into the wall behind him. “You sick, perverted excuse for family! What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Pulling his hands back to his body, the worry lacing Sesshomaru’s face vanished into an icy mask. Truly, the DaiYoukai was having difficulty remembering everything he’d said to his little brother while his own Youkai had been in control. Given the disgusted face the Hanyou was making, Sesshomaru thought he had a fairly decent idea and this was not a discussion to have in front of others. “Lord Kouga, Shippo, you will both leave us.”

With Sesshomaru having moved back a bit, Inuyasha found he could move and shifted to the side, using the wall for support as he pushed himself into an upright position. His legs might have been shaking thunderously, but at least he was standing. “They ain’t goin’ anywhere, jackass!”

Standing to his full height, Sesshomaru squared his shoulders, mokomoko flowing dangerously behind him. “They do not answer to you, Hanyou. I am the Lord of the Asian Lands and they obey my command.”

“They don’t gotta do shit – “ but Kouga was already moving closer, his hands going down to help Shippo stand. “Kouga, what in the hell do you think you’re doin’?”

Taking a quick glance in Sesshomaru’s direction, Kouga bowed his head, shaking it sadly from side to side. “Whether you believe it or not, mutt, you’re not in any danger right now, at least not from Sesshomaru. If you were, neither of us would leave, but the ice-prick is right and this ain’t somethin’ either Shippo or myself can help ya with.”

“You sorry ass excuse for a – “

“I know you’re pissed, but that’s the way it is. Just . . . just try and keep an open mind, okay.” With nothing further to say, Kouga pulled up a shaking fox Youkai, throwing Shippo over his shoulder as the fox had not an ounce of energy to even attempt walking on his own. Seeing past his own anger, Inuyasha had a moment of worry as he saw Shippo’s limp body being carried from the room.

“The fox will be fine, he needs only time to rest.”

Glaring up at his brother’s impassive face, Inuyasha yelled, “You think I don’t know that! Shippo’s one tough little fucker, there’s no way somethin’ like this could really hurt him.”

“I know, I only sought to allay the concern I saw in your eyes.”

God’s damnit! That jackass still sounded cool as a cucumber. “Don’t talk like you know a god’s be damned thing about me, cause you obviously don’t know shit. And what’s with you? One minute you’re about to go dog feral on my ass and the next you’re talkin’ like it’s just another Tuesday afternoon.”

Ignoring Inuyasha’s comments regarding his calm exterior, Sesshomaru simply stated, “You are wrong to assume I know nothing of you, Hanyou. There are none who know you better than this Sesshomaru.”

“Bullshit! All you know is how you can fuck with me. How to hurt me in the worst possible ways. That’s about the fuckin’ extent of what you know.”

Cocking his head to the side, Sesshomaru’s silvery strands of hair silkily shifted over one shoulder. “And how, pray tell, do you think I am using that knowledge right now, little brother?”

Oh, Inuyasha felt as if his head was about to explode as frustrated anger seeped into every single pore of his body. “You are the biggest ass ever to be born! You make me believe . . . “ Inuyasha pushed down the chocking sob threatening to overtake him. “You make me believe you actually want me as your brother, as family, but that’s not really what you want, is it?”

“It would be incorrect to say I do not wish to have a brotherly relationship with you, but it would be more correct to say I want this in addition to other things.”

Sneering, Inuyasha placed one hand on his hip while the other pointed an accusing claw in his brother’s direction. “Yeah? And just what else do you want, Sesshomaru? You wanna use me as some kind of perverse fuck toy? Play with the Hanyou’s disgusting body just to hear me scream your name? Are you really that fucked up?” Straightening up and rocking back on his heels, Inuyasha’s mouth turned into a sneer. “What’s the matter? The other Youkai all used up? Five hundred years is an awfully long time to run through the available fare. Everybody else already knows what a fucked up pervert you are and ya can’t get anybody to put out anymore?”

No longer able to keep up the pretense of aloofness, Sesshomaru’s face turned thunderous. “Enough! I will not tolerate you speaking of yourself in such a manner.” Moving closer to his Hanyou, Sesshomaru leaned down, his golden eyes glinting with fire. “If you must know, this Sesshomaru has not bedded a male or female in well over two hundred years and it is not due to lack of supply or lack of offers.”

As the DaiYoukai moved closer, Inuyasha felt his heart rate skyrocket and was dismayed to realize it wasn’t totally due to fear alone. “If you got so many Youkai wantin’ to get in your pants, then what in the seven hells do ya want with me, your own fuckin’ brother?”

With the intense smell of InuHanyou far too tempting, Sesshomaru moved further away from his prey. “Is this what you find so detestable? That we are half-brothers? Inuyasha, truly, you have spent far too much time with humans.”

“Yeah? And just whose fuckin’ fault is that?”

“Mine. And now it appears as if I am to be punished for my own actions.”

Hearing the frustration in Sesshomaru’s voice deflated some of Inuyasha’s anger and with the rage fading, a deep and bone weary exhaustion began settling in, carrying a haunting sadness into his soul. Dropping his hands to his sides, he stared at his clawed toes, shoulders slumped. “That’s what all that possession talk was about earlier – about how you owned me and I owned you, wasn’t it.” With the palm of his hand now rubbing against his forehead, Inuyasha felt truly lost. “You lied to me, Sesshomaru, plain and simple. You, Kouga, hell, most likely Shippo too – you all lied to me.”

Seeing and hearing the change in his little brother’s voice, Sesshomaru’s own intensified emotional state eased down. “I never intended to deceive you, and in the beginning it was not so. Truly, when Bakusen’O released you into my care, I had no idea I desired anything more than to have you stand at my side as a brother. But, it quickly became clear to me that this is what my Youkai always wanted from you, a mate.”

“So, at the beginnin’, it wasn’t a lie, but for most of the time it has been? How in the hell is that supposed to make this better?”

Taking slow, and steady steps so as not to frighten his little brother any further, Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha’s cheek in his hand, raising the Hanyou’s head enough to see the deep shades of purple and black coloring his neck. “And if I had told you, admitted my desires, what would you have done?”

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha started to answer, but found he had none, or, at least none he wanted to share. What would he have done? The Hanyou knew damn well, he’d have moved heaven and hell to get the fuck outta there, that’s what he’d have done. And, given how damn weak he’d been, most likely he’d of killed himself in the process. 

Grabbing Sesshomaru’s wrist, Inuyasha pushed the DaiYoukai’s hand away from his flesh, instantly missing the warm security that simple touch brought. “I can’t listen to this anymore. I just can’t.”

“This Sesshomaru shall respect your privacy, for now.”

“-Keh, don’t push me, Sesshomaru. Just . . . just leave me the fuck alone.” And with that, Inuyasha turned from the room, passing his own bedroom and heading for the sanctuary of nature. Bursting through the door to the rooftop, the Hanyou bounded up into the nearest tree, running from limb to limb as he zig-zagged his way across the entire expanse of the structure. Panting and out of breath, Inuyasha finally settled on a limb at the farthest edge of the garden, overlooking the city as he let loose a mournful howl into the dark night.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru felt that cry like an arrow through the heart. Now in his study, the DaiYoukai went down on one knee, his breath shallow and limbs shaking while the pain in that singular sound echoed through the deepest part of his soul, right down into the pit of his Youkai. In so many ways, the great Lord of the West had fucked up, once again. He’d caused Inuyasha both physical and emotional pain. All of his efforts to protect the one he cherished above all others, the one he could no longer live without, had been futile. Even after five hundred years, the DaiYoukai found he truly was his own brother’s worst enemy. It was amazing how time had done little to change the outcome, only the method of its delivery.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It had been over three days and Inuyasha was still on the roof. After the first twenty-four hours, Jaken had shown up, refusing to walk any further than the threshold of the door as he shrieked at the Hanyou to come and eat. In the end, Inuyasha had grabbed the plate of food if only to stop that incessant noise. After that, it was Kadira who’d bring him a plate or two during the day. At first, the miko had attempted some form of conversation, but Inuyasha was having none of it. As far as he was concerned, that old woman was as much to blame as the rest of them. He could just see it now, all of them laughing at what an idiot the stupid half-breed was. 

Grunting, Inuyasha whispered, “That’s because I am an idiot.” Three days had been a long time to ruminate on the subject and he’d had to admit to himself that he’d been a fool. How many times had Sesshomaru done or said something that didn’t quite seem brotherly, but he’d been so desperate for affection, so desperate to believe that his older brother really wanted him there as family. “Fuckin’ story of my life,” Inuyasha mumbled while adjusting himself on his branch. 

As if to add insult to injury, the Hanyou had realized the ring Shippo had made for him so that he could pass as human had been carried away in the fox Youkai’s hand. Feeling more trapped than ever, all Inuyasha could do was sit there on the roof trying to figure how in the hell he was gonna get out of this mess while his Youkai constantly screamed, just on the edge of his consciousness. Seemed like the damn thing thought they should haul ass off the roof and throw themselves into Sesshomaru’s arms. “Stupid ass Youkai.”

“Whose a stupid ass Youkai?”

Growling deep in his throat, Inuyasha didn’t even bother turning his head. “Unless you wanna get the shit beaten outta ya, I suggest you get the fuck off my roof, Wolf.”

“Oh?” Kouga answered, cocking a hip out and swishing his tail back and forth. “So now it’s your roof? Last I checked, Sesshomaru owned everything up here.” The including you part wasn’t said, but more than implied.

“Kouga – “

“Really, Mutt, I can’t believe I ever thought you worthy of your bastard brother. Now I feel like the idiot, cause somebody strong enough to give Sesshomaru the kind of shit he deserves sure as hell wouldn’t be weak enough to sulk up here about somethin’ as stupid as this.”

Finally riled up enough, Inuyasha leapt from his branch, immediately taking up a defensive position. “You are so fuckin’ full of shit! You don’t even know – “

“Know what? That you’re a weak ass Hanyou who can’t deal with his emotions let alone someone else’s?”

Rage poured through Inuyasha’s blood as he leapt at the smirking wolf before him, Kouga dodging just at the last second as the Hanyou’s fist plowed towards his face. “Oh, come on. You keep sayin’ how much stronger you’ve gotten over the past few days, but that was just flat out pathetic.”

Quicker this time, Inuyasha sped towards his opponent, catching the wolf Youkai in the arm with one of his claws. “Damn, Ayame did more damage to my back the first night I fucked her – “

With those words barely out of his mouth, Kouga felt the sting of the Hanyou’s claws rake his thigh, finally drawing real blood. Clutching his leg, the Wolf King grinned. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about.” Spinning to keep Inuyasha’s snarling form in view, Kouga leaned forwards, his weight now on the balls of his feet. “If we’re gonna do this, then lets get to it, Mutt.” With nothing further to say, both Kouga and Inuyasha leapt at each other; pounding, clawing and generally maiming one another for the next hour, by the end of which, both were left panting and Kouga was wondering how on earth Inuyasha had managed to meet him blow for blow.

“Y-you done y-yet,” Kouga wheezed.

“Not u-until you’re dead, y-you lyin’ piece of s-shit.”

Throwing up his arms, Kouga dropped onto his ass. “Oh, c-come on. I didn’t fuckin’ l-lie to ya.”

Following suit, Inuyasha dumped himself unceremoniously onto the grass; finally feeling his lungs expand without effort. “Like hell you didn’t. You knew what Sesshomaru was up to, I know you did.”

Looking off to the side, Kouga felt the same shame he’d been feeling for the past few days well up in him and with a heavy sigh admitted, “Yeah, I knew. But I also agreed with why he didn’t tell ya, so I decided to keep quiet myself.”

“-Keh, and you expect me to just act like everything’s okay?”

“Listen mutt, nobody meant to hurt you, in fact, that’s what we were all tryin’ to avoid. You might find this hard to believe, but most everybody agrees that you’ve been through enough shit in your life. Besides that, everything seemed to be goin’ so well between you and that crazy ass brother of yours. You just seemed so . . . content. I didn’t wanna mess that up.”

“But I was content with a lie!”

Beginning to get angry at Inuyasha’s sheer stubbornness, Kouga sat up a little straighter, his blue eyes narrowing. “You know damn well it wasn’t all a lie so quit tellin’ yourself that just to make this little pity party you’re holdin’ justified.”

“But – “

“Don’t but me, in truth, neither Sesshomaru, Kadira, nor myself actually ever flat out lied to ya. We might have kept some things to ourselves, but you never asked if Sesshomaru wanted to fuckin’ mate you so don’t act like ya did.”

“That’s cuttin’ some pretty damn fine hairs, dog-breath. I’ve never known Sesshomaru to not want to hand me my ass on a silver platter, I couldn’t believe he wanted to even act like a brother, let alone anything else.”

Smirking lecherously, Kouga answered, “Whose to say he still doesn’t want your ass on a silver platter, although, I think he’d settle for it draped over some sturdy piece of furniture.”

Face now red as much from embarrassment as the physical exertion he’d just undertaken, Inuyasha stammered for a response. “Y-you . . . t-that’s j-just . . . “

Smirk fading into an honest smile, Kouga found Inuyasha’s response interesting. If Inuyasha had truly been disgusted by the idea of having Sesshomaru as a mate, and all that title entailed, then the Hanyou would be trying to toss his hide off the roof again, not blushing like the virgin he was. But they could talk more about that later, right now, the Wolf King’s mission was to bring the puppy down off the roof. “So, seriously, how long ya plannin’ on stayin’ up here?”

“And just where else am I supposed to go? Shippo’s got the damn ring so until then, I’m trapped in this place cause I ain’t goin’ down there where Sesshomaru is. I just can’t.” At the last, Inuyasha’s voice faded, his eyes fixed upon the blades of grass his body was currently crushing.

“What? You mean this ring?” 

Looking up, Inuyasha caught the glint of silver as the small object sailed through the air. Fast as lightening, the Hanyou’s clawed hand caught it mid flight. “How in the hell did you get this?”

“It’s a present from the fox.”

Holding the ring in his fingers, Inuyasha frowned. He’d been so awed by it the first time he’d seen it. Now the damn thing seemed heavier, weighed down by all the baggage it now carried. “Thanks, but you and I both know Sesshomaru ain’t lettin’ me outta here any time soon.”

Feeling rested after their fight, Kouga stood, wiping the grass from his wrinkled trousers as he made his way towards his friend. “Who do ya think sent me up here, dumbass? Your freaky brother’s worried about you. I’d think the simple fact that he let my smelly wolf carcass up here is testament to that fact. He want’s you down from up here and he’s willin’ to let me take you out on the town to do it.”

Amber eyes wide and curious, Inuyasha asked, “Is this a trick?”

“You know I ain’t lyin. Sesshomaru left for the office shortly before I came up here, said he’d be gone most of the day. Long enough for you to go down, take a much needed bath, and go out for a bit without worryin’ about seein’ him.”

Worrying his bottom lip with a fang, Inuyasha contemplated the offer. It was just damn hard to believe the bastard would willingly let him leave after what had happened a few days ago.

Not liking the look on the Hanyou’s face, Kouga taunted, “Come on mutt, I thought you were itchin’ to get outta here for awhile.”

Looking again at the ring in his hand, Inuyasha started to drop it over his finger when he glanced up at Kouga and asked, “You sure the asshole ain’t gonna try and strangle me again if I put this on?” 

“Doubtful. Last time he didn’t understand Shippo had figured out how to change your scent and mask your Youkai.” Blue eyes drifting to the sky, the Wolf King shook his head. “I don’t even wanna think about what would happen if somethin’ actually did injure you. Doubt there’d be any Youkai left alive in the Eastern Hemisphere.”

“-Keh, stop bein’ so dramatic. He was just pissed cause he thought I left without gettin’ permission first.”

“Ya can’t fool yourself forever, Hanyou. I’d hate to see what was left of the idiot who’d dare really hurt you.”

Standing up from his seat on the grass, Inuyasha huffed. “Whatever. I did see what happened to that Youkai and last I saw, Sesshomaru was breathin’ fine, not an inch of perfect InuYoukai flesh outta place.”

With a deep frown, Kouga watched the Hanyou turn his back and begin heading in the direction of the door, easily slipping the ring on his finger as he walked. Feeling guilty, the Wolf King new he’d failed at his task. Sesshomaru had charged him with keeping Inuyasha safe, but in the end, he’d been laid flat, unable to move by the shear weight of the DaiYoukai’s power. True, he could have demanded retribution after the fact, but in the end, Kouga understood Sesshomaru’s reaction - maybe not the extent of it, but the cause underlying it. If Kouga had thought the one standing before him to be an imposter of Ayame and all that implied, he’d have probably acted the same. The difference was that Kouga couldn’t destroy half the city within the space of a few seconds of unleashed fury.

Lost in thought, the wolf blinked in surprise to find Inuyasha out of sight and yelling, “Get your flea bitten ass over here or else I’m leavin’ ya behind.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on,” Kouga grumbled too low for even the Hanyou to hear.

“Kouga, I mean it! Get the fuck over here or – “

“Impatient pup, I said I was comin’.” Without further ado, Kouga sprinted off in the direction of his friend – not as fast as he’d been in the days his legs had held the shards of the sacred jewel, but fast enough to blow more than a few leaves off their trees.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I still don’t see why we gotta sit back here like some pampered jackasses.”

Rubbing his forehead, Kouga groaned. Inuyasha had been harping on the same damn topic since they’d entered the garage. First, he’d tried to convince the Hanyou the elevator was safe to ride, but Inuyasha had been adamant the “beast” was unnatural. After several attempts to shove the Hanyou inside (attempts leaving deep claw marks he’d have to explain to Sesshomaru later) he’d finally given up and they’d taken the stairs – all the stairs, all the way down to the underground parking garage.

But the tantrums hadn’t stopped there. As soon as he’d seen the car, the mutt had wanted to sit up front with Sang-di. Truthfully, Kouga didn’t give a rats’ ass either way, but he knew the great Lord of the West wouldn’t like it and the poor driver looked like he was about to have a coronary. And even now, as the car was speeding down the road, Kouga’s ears were assaulted by more bullshit. 

“I can’t see anything from back here.”

“What exactly do ya wanna see? The car is movin’ down the road, trust me, it’s all just borin’ shit anyways.”

“Maybe to you, but I’ve been like the fuckin’ dead for the past five hundred years and since then all I’ve been able to see and smell is Sesshomaru.”

Sighing, Kouga realized he hadn’t thought about it that way. Leaning forwards, the wolf Youkai hit a button, lowering the tinted glass between the backseat and the driver. Catching Sang-di’s worried look in the review mirror, Kouga reassured, “Nothin’s wrong, just got tired of hearin’ the mutt bitch.”

At the last, the Wolf King felt a deep hit to his right bicep and grinned. “If ya wanna see out, then lean forwards and you’ll be able to get a better view.”

Needing no further encouragement, Inuyasha scooted forwards until his elbows were sitting on the seats in front of him. Amber eyes wide, he marveled at the colorful lights littering the console of the car. “Damn, that looks fancy.”

Moving up to be parallel to the puppy, Kouga followed Inuyasha’s gaze. “How come you don’t mind ridin’ in the car, but wouldn’t step foot in the elevator?”

“At least this is closer to the ground. Fallin’ from that height ain’t somethin’ either one of us would survive,” Inuyasha answered with a shrug.

“But travelin’ over eighty miles an hour in nothin’ but a tin can is okay with you?”

“No, but I hardly think either you or Sesshomaru would let me run and jump along the buildin’s like I want.” In his mind, Inuyasha added, like I did when I visited Kagome’s time. “Besides, this ain’t so bad.” Looking past the captivating car lights, Inuyasha turned his attention to Sang-di. “So, how long ya been workin’ for the bastard?”

Choking, Sang-di barely managed keeping the car in its designated lane of traffic. “Pardon?”

“You know, my jackass of a – “

“He’s talkin’ about Lord Sesshomaru,” Kouga interjected.

“Oh, um . . . well, I guess it’s going on over a hundred years now.”

“-Keh, a hundred years of boredom and pissed off looks I’ll bet,” Inuyasha huffed.

Staring back at the black haired looking human, Sang-di felt at an utter loss. Even Lord Kouga was not so derogatory when he spoke of their Lord. “I would not say that. Personally, I have enjoyed being the Lord of all Asia’s chauffer.”

Taking a serupticious scent of the air, Inuyasha noted he could tell no lie in the driver’s words and could only guess the Youkai was an idiot. “Yeah, whatever.” Glancing back over in Kouga’s direction, he asked, “So, where in the hell are we goin’ anyways?”

With a smirk quirking up his lip, Kouga answered, “Thought ya wouldn’t mind visitin’ that old well ya used to hop through.”

Blinking, Inuyasha’s eyes went wide, his amethyst colored iris’s bright for the first time in a very long while. “Ya mean we’re goin’ to the shrine? Kagome’s home.”

“Well, it ain’t really her home anymore, but one of her daughter’s took over the buildin’ and lives there now with her daughter and her husband as well as Kagome’s great-grandchildren. It’s open to the public and I go there every once in awhile.”

“Did you go when Kagome was alive?” the Hanyou asked, his bright eyes dimming a little.

“Yeah, I never told her who I was, but sometimes I got the feelin’ she had an idea.”

Nodding, Inuyasha sat back in his seat. “I woulda liked to have seen her again.” Scowling, the Hanyou thought this was just another thing his bastard brother had robbed him of.  
Having no idea what to say, Kouga simply followed Inuyasha’s lead, pushing himself away from the seat in front of him and settling more comfortably into the cushions of the car. “Inu – “

“Not now, Kouga. Just . . . not now.”

“Okay.” 

Although short, the remainder of the ride was taken in silence and only when the car had rocked to a quiet halt, did Sang-di announce, “Lord Kouga, we have arrived at your destination. Do you wish me to get the doors?” Had this been Lord Sesshomaru, the driver wouldn’t have asked such a question, but Sang-di had been driving the Wolf King around enough to know he seldom wished such things. And, just as he’d expected, Kouga answered, “Naw, I think we’re both capable.” With his hand on the door handle, Kouga added, “Come on mutt, lets get out and stretch our legs a bit.”

Opening his own door, Inuyasha was suddenly assaulted by the sounds and smells of the city, something he really didn’t care for but knew he’d have to get used to. In Kagome’s time, there had been precious little wilderness left, the Hanyou could only imagine that situation had simply worsened with both time and the increase in human population. 

Crinkling up his nose in distaste, Inuyasha pushed down the sudden wave of nausea the smell of the city held, but couldn’t quite hide the feeling from his face. “I know,” Kouga said, “smells like shit, but that’s life now.”

“I forgot how bad the modern era smells.” Thinking for a moment, the Hanyou’s mind wandered back to the rooftop gardens of Sesshomaru’s home, noting how the stink of humanity hadn’t been the least bit noticeable. Vaguely, Inuyasha wondered if that was due to its location so high above the city or if Sesshomaru had done something to make it that way. 

“Come on, it’s not as bad in the shrine.” 

Eager to see such an important part of his past, Inuyasha scurried after the wolf currently masked as an ordinary human. Once inside the gates, the Hanyou needed no further assistance, this was land he knew by heart. Quickening his pace, he made straight for the sacred tree he’d been pinned to so very long ago. Pulling up to a stop, Inuyasha felt his heart leap into his throat. There, as if time hadn’t moved at all, was his tree. With sutra’s still dancing along its trunk, the Goshinboku stood as proud and tall as ever. In this new world the Hanyou had been thrust into, it was perhaps the only object that stood testament to his past. 

Slowly walking forwards, Inuyasha let the palm of his hand gently glide across the ancient bark. “Hello old friend,” he whispered and in his mind, Inuyasha thought the sigh of the wind through the Goshinboku’s leaves answered his longing call.

“Didn’t ya used to sleep in this thing?”

“Yeah. My ass spent many a night on that branch,” Inuyasha answered while pointing towards a sturdy and wide looking tree branch. 

“I’ve slept in a few trees in my time, can’t say I’ve enjoyed it much.”

“You get used to it,” the Hanyou answered with a shrug. In truth, Inuyasha had come to view trees as friends: saviors in a brutally violent world. Looking up with longing in his eyes, he felt an almost overwhelming urge to simply leap into its branches. In fact, he was just about ready to say to hell with it and just do as he pleased when an old and somehow familiar voice spoke, “May I help you two?”

Turning, Inuyasha’s eyes blew wide. Standing before him was what appeared to be a much older version of his miko, Kagome.

“Lady Kimi, it is good to see you again,” Kouga answered, not at all fazed by the human woman.

“Ah, Mr. Ashito, it has been a long time since you graced us with your presence,” the human responded, a smile wrinkling her face.

As fixated as he was on the woman who looked so much like Kagome and yet wasn’t, Inuyasha barely registered the false name Kouga had taken for this time. 

“And it looks as if you’ve brought a friend with you today.”

“Yeah,” Kouga answered, scratching the back of his head. “This is, uh . . . “ unsure what exactly to call Inuyasha, the wolf simply answered, “Mr. Taisho.”

Now, that did get the Hanyou’s attention. Staring disbelievingly up in Kouga’s direction, Inuyasha’s mouth gaped open ever so slightly.

“Oh, are you related to the owner of Taisho industries?”

“Um . . . yeah, you could say that,” Inuyasha answered, privately squirming at the thought of publically claiming to be at all related to his jackass of a brother, let alone the implications in the Youkai world of him claiming that as a last name. Although he wasn’t sure, the Hanyou thought he’d just made an unwitting declaration that he was indeed an heir of The Inu no Taisho and wondered what kind of a meltdown Sesshomaru would have over that. Shrugging his shoulders, he thought if the asshole wanted to make something of it, he’d simply blame the wolf. After all, it had been Kouga’s idea.

Bowing low, Lady Kimi smiled again. “It is a great honor to have you at our home. May I offer –“

“Grandma!” Came an excited little girl’s voice. 

Turning, Lady Kimi frowned at the black haired little girl running up to her, grass stain’s clearly visible on the knees of her pants. “Hiori, where are your manners. I was speaking with two visitors just now.” Giving an assessing eye at the girl’s appearance, Lady Kimi added, “And exactly what have you been up to?”

Expressive brown eyes looking down at being properly scolded, the little girl known as Hiori answered, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt, but Hojo is being a jerk, grandma,” as if to give emphasis to her claim, the little girl stomped her foot.

Sighing, Lady Kimi placed an aged hand to her forehead. “Tell your brother I will deal with this in a moment. I expect the both of you to be waiting in the kitchen to explain what has happened.”

“’Kay,” glancing back at the two human looking men behind her mother, Hiori gave a quick bow. “Sorry to have been rude,” and with nothing further to say, the child turned and began running back towards the house, all the while shouting, “Hojo! grandma said you’re in big trouble and better get in the house!”

“Honestly,” Lady Kimi sighed, “those children will be the death of me.” Turning her attention back towards her visitors, the woman bowed once more. “If you will pardon me, I must get to the bottom of this supposed catastrophe. Please, I hope you will feel free to enjoy the shrine and find peace in this place.” 

Watching the elderly woman walk away, Inuyasha felt a deep sadness enter his heart. “God’s, she looks so much like her, but the scent was all wrong.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Humans are weird that way.”

“And that little squirt, do they all look so much like Kagome?”

“Naw, you just happened to get hit with two of the most identical ones. Somehow, Hiori’s the spittin’ image of our miko.”

Nodding once, Inuyasha began walking towards the building housing the well he’d used so often once upon a time. How he’d both loved and hated that thing for it was the vessel that both delivered and took away a young woman who’d become more precious than just about anything to him. No, he’d never loved Kagome as one would a mate or wife, but he’d loved her as family. Odd, how now his actual blood related family sought a more intimate role in his life. 

Opening the door, the Hanyou moved towards the dormant well, no longer a portal to anywhere but a dirt filled floor. With silence filling the darkened room, Inuyasha could feel and hear the wolf’s heartbeat, knowing that it was anxiety making the organ beat just a little bit faster. Sighing, Inuyasha knew it was the situation between he and Sesshomaru that was making Kouga feel this way and he also knew he couldn’t put off talking about it any longer. Problem was, he still wasn’t sure what to say. By now, he’d had enough time for his anger to cool, but that only left confusion in its wake. Running a hand through what appeared to be midnight hair, Inuyasha finally conceded. “Just say what’s on your mind, dog-breath.”

“I think you know what’s on my mind, mutt.”

“Probably, but I also know ya ain’t gonna be able to let it go until you spout off your opinion, so just do it and let’s move on.”

Moving up beside him, Kouga hauled his body up, sitting down on the edge of the old wooden well, earning a raised eyebrow from the Hanyou beside him. “What? Figured I might as well get comfortable.”

“You’ll be comfortable until you break the damn thing and fall on your ass.”

“I ain’t that heavy.”

“Okay, but don’t blame me when that ancient as fuck wood busts under ya.”

Giving a shrug, Kouga merely dangled his feet, idly kicking them back and forth before he asked, “So, do you still hate your brother?”

“You know I never hated him, even now, I can’t hate the bastard.”

“So . . . what? How do you feel about him?”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha felt his hackles rise. “I ain’t gonna get all girly and talk about my feelin’s with ya, you mangy flea-bitten wolf.”

“Always so sensitive,” Kouga taunted, “but whether you wanna face ‘em or not, you gotta think about this.”

“Fuck Kouga, what do ya think I’ve been doin’ the past three days stuck up on that roof? I ain’t been playin’ fuckin’ Majhong.” Palm of his hand covering his eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath. “I . . . what in the hell am I supposed to say?”

“Okay, maybe for now, you don’t say anything and just listen to me.”

“As if I’ve really got much of a choice in the matter.”

“Well, as long as we’re on the same page.” Ignoring the low growl he’d elicited, Kouga continued, “I know it’s hard for you to accept, but Sesshomaru’s damn serious about this. Don’t ask me how or why he changed his mind about you because I sure as shit ain’t got a clue, but the point here is that it don’t really matter. What does matter is that you’ve got the most powerful Youkai in probably the whole fuckin’ world literally after your ass.” Taking a deep breath, Kouga watched Inuyasha’s face pale. “I know that sounds scary, but the way I see it, how this goes is all up to you.”

Letting out a heartbreaking laugh, the Hanyou asked, “How the fuck you figure that?”

“Well, I think we both know that if your Lord Bastard brother wanted, he’d of already taken you by now – by force.”

Feeling a cold chill seep deep into his veins, Inuyasha shivered and answered a quiet, “Yeah, kinda figured that.”

“But, the point here is that he hasn’t and I think that’s what you need to focus on. Sesshomaru can beat, pummel, torture and literally fry the ass of damn near anybody he wants, but what he can’t do is get you to accept him – all of him without the use of intimidation and fear. He doesn’t want a mate who simply submits due to force, but because they honestly want to. That’s what he wants from his little Hanyou brother.”

Eyes lidded and shoulders slumped, all Inuyasha could do was ask, “Up until the last couple of weeks, all he’s ever done is hurt me. No, he’s more than that, he’s berated, beat, starved, and belittled me. How in the hell does he expect me not to be afraid of him?”

Swallowing hard, Kouga knew how difficult it had just been for Inuyasha to admit to him that he was in all honesty scared shitless of his brother. And, if he were continuing to be honest, the wolf Youkai didn’t have a clue how the Hanyou was going to see his elder brother as anything other than a threat. “I don’t know, but you gotta figure it out. All I can say is that, in a way, I’ve known Sesshomaru longer than you and since you’ve been back, the icy bastard’s started to thaw. The way he looks at you . . . I’ve never seen that look in his eyes before. I ain’t gonna sit here and tell ya that he’s never gonna hurt you again. At the end of the day, Lord Sesshomaru is fuckin’ dangerous as hell. He’s cold, manipulative, and doesn’t hesitate to slice and dice anything in his way. No amount of time is gonna change that.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, what will is that he will direct that towards anybody dumb enough to even hint at meaning you harm. Think about it - all your life, you’ve never felt safe. Even when you were fightin’ and had your pack, it was always you who was the protector. I ain’t sayin’ the other’s were weak, because for human’s they more than did their share, but when the shit hit the fan, it was your blood coverin’ the ground most often. With Sesshomaru, that shit ends this very moment.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha stared down into the blackness of the empty well. “I ain’t weak and I’ve never needed a protector.“ 

“Never claimed ya did, and I ain’t sayin’ Sesshomaru want’s some pansy ass mate by his side. If anything, he wants you because you are so fuckin’ capable. What I am sayin’ is that for the first time in your life, somebody’d have your back. Somebody no one would dare fuck with.” Of course, what went unsaid was that anybody looking to hurt the Lord of all Asia would see Inuyasha as a definite means to an end. But whether the Hanyou agreed to be his mate or not, the simple fact that Inuyasha was the DaiYoukai’s little brother combined with the inescapable fact that he cared for the young InuHanyou would put a whopping target on Inuyasha’s back no matter what. 

“He’s my brother – “

“-Feh, Youkai mate their siblings all the time, that’s not – “

“Idiot, I know that, what I’m sayin is, why can’t he just be my brother? I’ve never . . . I mean, you’ve been more like family to me than him, so why can’t he just be happy with me as a sibling?”

Leaning back on the edge of the well, Kouga’s eyebrows shot up. “Let me ask you, can you just be happy with him as your brother, nothin’ else?”

Flushing to the tops of his concealed puppydog ears, Inuyasha stammered, “I-I . . . of c-course . . . “

“Really? So, if you reject him and one day he drags home some tricked out Youkai prince or princess, you’re really gonna be happy about that?”

The denial was right on the edge of his lips. The Hanyou had even opened his mouth to utter the words, but they died on his tongue. The truth of the matter was that over the past few days, since learning of his brother’s wishes, Inuyasha had had more than his fair share of disturbingly erotic dreams with Sesshomaru as the lead player. How many times had he woken, his dick so hard he could pound nails with it? God’s but the thought . . . “I d-don’t know.”

“Yeah, like hell you don’t. But, I guess ya didn’t automatically deny it so I gotta give ya some credit there.”

“Ass,” Inuyasha mumbled while Kouga finally jumped down from his perch. 

Now on his feet, the wolf moved closer, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he became serious. “I think this could be good for ya, mutt. Just promise me you’ll consider it.”

Nodding, Inuyasha remained silent, hoping Kouga would be happy enough with that as an answer because right now, that’s all he thought himself capable of.

“Well, better get back before his lordship has a meltdown thinkin’ I helped ya escape. Although, I haven’t got a fuckin’ clue where in the world I could hide you that he wouldn’t find.”

“Once again, not makin’ me feel a whole hell of a lot better.”

Laughing, Kouga slapped the Hanyou on the back. “Yeah, sometimes the truth is a scary ass bitch.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha simply followed the wolf out of the shed covering the well. With a reverent glance at the Goshinboku, he made his way back towards the car, all the while wondering just what the hell he was going to say to his brother the next time he saw him and, somehow Inuyasha got the feeling he was bound to see Sesshomaru pretty damn soon. The DaiYoukai had left him alone for the past three days and nights and that was showing a tolerance the Lord of the West rarely if ever indicated. No, Inuyasha was sure he’d be seeing his brother tonight, he just wished he had something to say in return. 

Although his talk with Kouga had been surprisingly enlightening, the Hanyou was still confused. How in the hell was he supposed to decide something like this? Lost in his own thoughts as they sped down the road, Inuyasha’s mind wandered down highways he’d never considered, avenues spreading before him like the branches of a tree . . . and just like that, he knew what he wanted to do. No, what he needed to do. Tomorrow, tomorrow he’d go see the one who’d set all this into motion. Tomorrow, somehow, Inuyasha would find Bakusen’O.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the reviews/kudos. I'm sorry, but just one chapter again this week. Life is kind of kicking my butt right now. 
> 
> We get to go back and see Bakusen'O again in this chapter. I've often wished I had a Bakusen'O. I talk to the giant sycamore tree in my front yard, but it has yet to respond . . . 
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Sitting in his study, Sesshomaru gazed at the papers before him, seeing nothing. Three days of not seeing his Hanyou. Three days of having nothing but the stale scent of his little brother lingering in his nose. Three days of torture. How had he lived so long denying his need for his Hanyou?

With a snarl on his face, the DaiYoukai sat back into his chair, just the thought of Inuyasha being out in the world, alone with that damn wolf . . . it was all he could do to remain within the confines of his home and not out rampaging the local countryside. When Kouga had finally approached him about going up to the roof and bringing the Hanyou down, Sesshomaru had just finished removing the tongue from one of the council member’s incompetent offspring. Of course, the appendage could be reattached, but the Wolf King had still thought his move unnecessarily harsh. Scraping a deadly claw across the ancient wood of his desk, the Lord of the West thought the wolf might have had a point, if only a small one. Still, he did not regret slicing the tongue from that whelp’s mouth; perhaps it would teach the young upstart to mind it better in the future. 

After sneering at the wolf Youkai for even hinting at this Sesshomaru needing such aid when it came to his intended mate, the DaiYoukai had finally agreed. Inuyasha was clearly avoiding him and would not even speak with Kadira. At this rate, the Hanyou would have to be forced down, something Sesshomaru found unappealing. With his patience at an end, he’d finally agreed with Kouga and left Taisho Tower while the wolf extricated his infuriating little brother.

That had been nearly seven hours ago and Sesshomaru found himself restless, his Youkai pacing his soul in a never ending loop of fury. He had let his intended mate leave – leave without him. To be sure, Inuyasha’s health was much improved; all of his previous physical wounds having healed. Truly, the boy only lacked further meat on his bones, something that would simply take time. Still, Inuyasha had lost five hundred years to gain in power and Sesshomaru worried his Hanyou would overestimate his capabilities in the modern era. 

“I should not have agreed to this,” Sesshomaru scowled, his mind having increasing difficulty controlling his raging Youkai. Body still and quiet, the DaiYoukai’s form betrayed his inner turmoil. With a deep and throaty growl, Sesshomaru stood from his chair, an icy, “Enough,” slipping from his lips before he began making his way towards the door of his study. Hand on the doorknob, his eyes softened as a familiar presence began creeping ever closer. “Inuyasha.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“W-why t-the fuck do w-we . . . wheeze . . . gotta t-take the d-d-damn stairs?”

Feeling a little winded himself, Inuyasha refused to show his own fatigue. “Shut it, dog-breath. Quit bein’ such a pansy. The exercise is good for ya.” Looking up, Inuyasha saw they had about seven floors left to go and sighed. Maybe he should look into taking that elevator thing the next time. Going down the stairs hadn’t been so bad; up on the other hand . . . maybe Kouga was right on this one. 

Trudging his way up the remaining steps, Inuyasha felt mixed emotions. On the one hand, he couldn’t wait to be done climbing these damn stairs, on the other; he could already feel Sesshomaru’s heady Youkai waiting for him at the top. With only one more flight of stairs, Inuyasha felt his pace falter until he came to a complete stop in the stairwell. 

“Don’t fuckin’ stop n-now, m-mutt.”

But Inuyasha wasn’t listening. Instead, he was staring at the door at the top of the stairs – the door leading to his brother. By now, he knew what he wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about, but he doubted the DaiYoukai was going to like it. 

During the car ride from the shrine, Inuyasha had decided he wanted to see Bakusen’O. At first, he figured the only way to do that was to get Sesshomaru to take him, but after some consideration, he began wondering if maybe Sang-di knew the way. After all, the chauffer said earlier he’d been Sesshomaru’s driver for over century. And so, when the car stopped, before getting out, he’d asked only to have Sang-di tell him he didn’t know who Bakusen’O was, but he did know the way to the place the Lord of all Asia had brought Inuyasha out of. After finding out that that place was indeed a woods, Inuyasha was pretty sure he was on the right track and didn’t need his bastard brother to help him get there. He could damn well go on his own – that is, if Sesshomaru would willingly let him leave again. 

Taking the opportunity to catch his breath, Kouga stood, bent over with his hands on his knees. “Fuck, maybe I am gettin’ soft.” Standing up straight, the wolf Youkai looked at his friends pale face. “Don’t tell me you’ve come all this way to stop now?”

“He’s up there,” was the Hanyou’s soft reply.

“Who? Sesshomaru?”

“Who the fuck else.”

“What, did you think he wouldn’t be?”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha answered, “No, I knew he’d be there.”

“So what’s the problem now?”

“Just thinkin’, if I go through that door, will I have to fight the jackass to let me back out?” Although he didn’t say it, Inuyasha knew that if it came down to that . . . if Sesshomaru really fought him, he knew whom the winner would be and that winner didn’t have puppydog ears sprouting from the top of their head.

Feeling a cold, tingling sensation creep down his spine, Kouga’s eyes moved from Inuyasha’s worried face to the now ominous door only a few feet in front of them. Although he hated to admit it, the wolf thought the mutt might have a valid point. In the end, there was only one way to find out. Slapping his hand on Inuyasha’s back, Kouga laughed. “Well, somehow I got the feelin’ if he tries that, he’s gonna have a shitload of pissed Hanyou on his hands. I think the bastard knows better.”

“Yeah, lets hope so.” Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha began mounting the final steps, inching closer and closer to the door. Not hesitating a moment when he reached it, the Hanyou turned the handle. As soon as the portal was open, Sesshomaru’s strong scent swept over and through Inuyasha, making him shiver for all the right and wrong reasons. 

“It is good to see you again, little brother.” Sesshomaru’s cold voice hid his overwhelming relief at having his Hanyou within the walls of their home once again. 

“Y-yeah,” Inuyasha answered, clearing his throat, “it’s, uh . . . good to see you too.”

Fighting the overwhelming urge to envelope the Hanyou in his arms, covering the pup in his own scent, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the Wolf King, allowing his golden eyes to narrow in disdain. “I had not expected you to be gone so long.”

Scratching the back of his head, Kouga brushed off the irritated look he was getting. “Well, we really weren’t. You see, first the mutt and I had to come to an understandin’ on the roof. That took some time. Then I made him take a much needed bath, and then – “

“I need not know all the details. It is sufficient that you have returned.” Eyes softening, Sesshomaru looked back towards Inuyasha. Normally the Hanyou was an open book of emotion, but right now, he found it difficult to tell what was going through his intended mate’s mind. “Did you enjoy your time outside our home?”

There it was again, our home, only now, that phrase held a much deeper meaning. “I did.”

“Would it be invasive of me to ask where you went?”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha figured Sesshomaru would demand to know where they’d gone, but his tone had been far more cautious. Still, Kagome may be long passed, but she had living, breathing offspring that his brother could hold over him. “We visited an old shrine,” Inuyasha finally answered, knowing it wasn’t a lie, but also not the whole truth. 

Stoic mask firmly in place, Sesshomaru knew his Hanyou was holding something back, but did not press him on it. “Very well.” Eyes shifting in Kouga’s direction, the DaiYoukai simply stated, “You are no longer needed, Wolf.”

Bristling, Inuyasha felt his hackles rise. Sesshomaru didn’t ask, he demanded and that just pissed him off royally. He was just getting ready to tell his jackass of a brother where he could shove it when Kouga answered, “Don’t have to be so rude about it, I was gettin’ ready to head out anyways.”

Head bowed, Inuyasha used his hair to hide his emotions. In truth, a huge part of him wanted to beg Kouga to stay, but he’d be damned if he’d be that weak. Raising his head and giving a nod in the wolf’s direction, Inuyasha gave a quick, “See ya later,” before watching his friend head not for the stairs, but the elevator. “God’s you’ve gotten soft,” the Hanyou muttered. In response, as a way of goodbye, Kouga flipped him the bird before stepping into the elevator, the doors quietly closing behind him, leaving the two Inu’s in unearthly silence. 

Waiting, staring at his toes, Inuyasha stood, for how long, he didn’t know until finally Sesshomaru said, “Inuyasha – “

Holding a hand up, the Hanyou’s eyes shot up, determined not to flinch. “Stop. Don’t touch me.”

He’d taken but a single step forwards and upon hearing Inuyasha’s order, Sesshomaru merely brought his other foot up even with the first. “You do not wish me to be near you? Do you fear me again?”

Letting out a barking laugh, Inuyasha just shook his head. “When have I not feared you?” God’s but it hurt being this honest; admitting something he’d so desperately denied all his life. “Don’t fool yourself, big brother, no matter how accommodatin’ you’ve been these past few weeks, I’ve never thought of you as anything but a threat.”

At the sudden clenching around his heart, the DaiYoukai found himself deeply saddened. “Is that so. I suppose my actions of a few days ago did little to change this feeling.”

Rubbing his neck, Inuyasha shivered. “You could say that.”

“Even though, at the time, I believed it was not you, that what I was attacking was an imitation of you and that you were in danger.”

“Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha sighed, “when are you gonna realize that since the death of Naraku, you’re the only thing that is dangerous to me. Everything else, no, everyone else – none of them can beat me. Just you.”

“I do not believe you to be weak, little brother, but to say such is very naïve.”

“No, it’s not. There are a lot of ways to be beaten, Sesshomaru, dyin’s just one of ‘em.”

Absorbing those words, Sesshomaru’s body went cold, including his heart. “I see. So, you have decided then.”

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha felt genuinely confused. “Decided? Decided what?”

“You will not agree to be my mate. An alpha mate should be looked to for protection, this is obviously beyond your capabilities where I am concerned.”

Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha tried seeing beyond the cold and callous tone of his brother. It was hard to find, but there, in his golden eyes, the Hanyou found it: hurt, unbelievable hurt and pain.

“I haven’t decided anything. Not yet.” Seeing the flicker of relief cross those unbelievably beautiful eyes, Inuyasha prayed Sesshomaru’s hope was not as short lived as he feared it might be, because the answer to his next request might prove the end of whatever this was. If the DaiYoukai denied him this . . . “Sesshomaru, I want to go out tomorrow. Sang-di can drive me where I wanna go, but otherwise, I wanna go alone.”

Still not moving an inch, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai scream in protest. It had taken all his will to keep the beast at bay while the Hanyou had been gone today, and he’d had the wolf with him for protection. “Inuyasha – “

He’d been prepared for the disappointment, but knowing this was about to be the end . . . Inuyasha felt abandoned all over again. There was no way Sesshomaru was going to willingly let him out on his own. The bastard didn’t trust him enough and in the end, he just couldn’t consider being actual mates with someone who didn’t trust in his own strength and honor. Waiting to hear the denial, Inuyasha felt his ears perk when his brother actually asked, “Will you be gone long?”

Feeling an odd sense of hope, Inuyasha’s heart began pumping with vigor. “Huh?”

“I do not like repeating myself, even with you, little brother.”

“Oh, uh . . . I’m really not sure. Most likely it’ll be awhile, but I’ll be back before dark.”

Closing his eyes briefly, Sesshomaru fought with his emotions. He didn’t like this idea – not in the least. But, the DaiYoukai had a sense this was very important, perhaps the most important thing the Hanyou could have asked of him. “I noticed you did not take Tessaiga with you today. It would ease my concern if you took father’s fang with you tomorrow.”

Nodding, Inuyasha answered, “Yeah, I think that would be okay. I wasn’t sure where Kouga was takin’ me today. Didn’t know if carryin’ a sword around modern Japan was acceptable or not. Besides, I thought between the two of us, the wolf and I could handle most anything without it.”

“Understandable, but seeing as you will be alone – “

“Probably a good idea to take it.”

Silence once again descended upon the room, neither knowing what to say and both afraid of upsetting the fragile peace they seemed to be currently enjoying. Once again, it was Sesshomaru who finally broke it. “I would imagine you are tired after your travels today. There should be some food in the kitchen if you desire a meal.”

“Okay.”

“If that is all, I shall see you tomorrow when you return. If that is agreeable with you.”

Nodding, Inuyasha wasn’t really sure what to say. All in all, his brother was being exceedingly polite and accommodating. It was a far cry from what he’d expected. “This Sesshomaru has work which he has been neglecting these past few days. I will retire to my study and leave you in peace.”

Still barely two steps from the door leading to the stairs, Inuyasha watched his perfect brother stiffly turn to leave and couldn’t help feeling like it was taking everything Sesshomaru had not to do something else. What that something else was, the Hanyou hadn’t a clue. “Sesshomaru – “

Back still towards his little brother, Sesshomaru barely turned his head, the only inclination Inuyasha got that he was listening until he uttered a brief, “Goodnight, little brother,” before continuing on his way, leaving a confused Hanyou in his wake.

Closing the door of his study, Sesshomaru’s graceful steps took him back to the windows covering a single wall. Everything inside him felt tight, as if he were a coil ready to burst, but he had to be cautious. To lose control, to do what his Youkai was demanding of him . . . he felt sure that would only lead to losing his Hanyou. Well, perhaps losing him wasn’t the correct term. By now, the Lord of all Asia knew he’d never be able to let Inuyasha go, these past few days had more than proven that. If his little brother denied him . . . Sesshomaru knew the outcome. He would not force a mating, but neither would he allow Inuyasha to mate with any other. When the game was played, when all the cards had been dealt, Lord Sesshomaru was what he was; an InuDaiYoukai of indescribable power. He would never be able to tolerate another claiming his Hanyou, it was as simple as that. But what he could do was give the pup more time to come to the realization that he wanted to be his mate. If another got in the way of that, they would not have long to live. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a fitful night of sleep, Inuyasha woke and dressed for the day, anxious to see Bakusen’O. Stopping in the kitchen to grab a quick bite, the Hanyou wondered if he should stop by to say goodbye to Sesshomaru or not, but his decision was made when he saw the powerful DaiYoukai waiting for him in front of the elevator. 

Seeing his brother standing there, as if he were guarding the exit, Inuyasha immediately went on the defensive, wondering if Sesshomaru had changed his mind. Hand reflexively gripping the hilt of Tessaiga more tightly, the Hanyou simply stared, amber eyes narrowed.

“You may relax, little brother, I am simply here to see you safely to the car, if you will allow such.”

“-Keh, don’t know how much can really happen on my way to the garage.”

“Perhaps not, but it would please me to do so.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha acted as if it were no big deal. “I guess it’s your place, plus, didn’t we already determine you do whatever you damn well please.”

Giving that odd smile, Sesshomaru looked disturbingly pleased. “Indeed, we have.”

“Well, ya don’t have to look so gods damned pleased with yourself.”

Ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru merely motioned towards the elevator. “If you are ready, Sang-di is waiting.”

Looking in the direction the DaiYoukai was indicating, Inuyasha blanched. “No way in hell I’m gettin’ in that death trap.”

“I can assure you, the elevator is a very safe mode of transportation. I have ridden in it several times and it is serviced regularly.”

“Maybe so, but you ain’t gonna be the one fallin’ to your death if somethin’ goes wrong. In case you forgot, I can’t fly on some floatin’ cloud like you can.”

Moving a step forwards, Sesshomaru’s face grew cold. “In case you forgot, this Sesshomaru has vowed to keep you safe from all harm. That includes falls from great heights.”

Swallowing, Inuyasha looked from his brother’s serious face to the ominous looking door behind him. Kouga had claimed the thing was okay and it had riled the Hanyou deeply that the mangy wolf would do something he wouldn’t. In the end, he’d been able to pass it off as weakness on Kouga’s part and haughtily opted on taking the stairs. Looking back at the DaiYoukai, Inuyasha thought it came down to a matter of trust. “Okay, lets get goin’.”

With a lack of any type of acknowledgment, Sesshomaru simply pressed the button calling his private elevator. Within seconds, the door opened and both Inu’s moved inside. Once the door closed, Inuyasha began debating the intelligence of such a move. He hadn’t been this close to his brother since Sesshomaru’s little confession, a few days ago and now found the proximity unnerving. Despite the fact that the DaiYoukai appeared to be ignoring him, Inuyasha had little doubt Sesshomaru was all too aware of his own quickened heart rate. With a small jump and embarrassing squeak, the Hanyou gripped the sides of the elevator as it lurched into motion.

“If I thought it would ease your mind, I would move to comfort you.”

Feeling his body break out in a fine sheen of sweat, Inuyasha shook his head. “I’m all right. It’s just new is all. You don’t gotta come any closer.”

“As you wish,” Sesshomaru emotionlessly replied.

What seemed like a small eternity was most likely less than a few minutes. Still, by the time the doors opened, Inuyasha fairly threw his body forwards and into the garage while Sesshomaru calmly followed. Breathing a sigh of relief to be both off the elevator and to have a little more breathing room from his brother, the Hanyou eagerly sought out the Lord’s chauffer, easily spotting Sang-di as he leaned against a sleek black car. 

Feeling Lord Sesshomaru’s Youkai closing in, Sang-di straightened his body before bowing slightly.

“Sang-di, I trust you shall take good care of your charge today.”

Looking up, the driver felt a pang of fear. “My Lord, you are not accompanying us today?”

“No. Inuyasha wishes to make this trip alone. You shall be his only companion.”

“I . . . I do not mean to question, my Lord, but are you sure that is wise?” Poor Sang-di was well aware that the Hanyou before him meant far more than even a sliver of his own life to the powerful DaiYoukai. Should anything happen while they were out . . . 

Clapping the driver on the shoulder, Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the fear the man exuded. “God’s above, Sesshomaru, is everybody this fuckin’ terrified by you?”

“Sang-di is aware of the consequences of failure,” was the Lord of the West’s only response.

With another roll of his eyes, Inuyasha began pulling the driver towards his side of the car. “Come on before ya piss your pants.” Opening the door and pushing the elder Youkai inside, Inuyasha made sure Sang-di was settled before closing the door again, all the while assuring the driver he was more than capable of opening his own door and finding his seat. 

Taking a step towards the front passenger’s seat, Inuyasha came to a stop. Sure, he’d like to sit up there, but Kouga had acted like it would piss Sesshomaru off. While he didn’t really care about that, he had no interest in getting the obviously worried Sang-di into any trouble. And so, with a hidden pout, Inuyasha made his way to the back of the car, looking up at his brother as he opened the door. What he’d expected to see was the icy bastard Sesshomaru was, and, to an extent, that’s exactly what met the Hanyou’s eyes. But beyond that, there was worry. That same pain he’d seen the night before laid buried deep in the DaiYoukai’s golden orbs. Inexplicably, Inuyasha felt that same pain stab his heart. Out of all the hell Sesshomaru had put him through, it seemed he couldn’t stand doing the same. And so, with a gentle sigh, Inuyasha said, “I’ll be back. Whatever happens today, I promise I’ll be back before dark.”

Stoic as ever, the Lord of the West nodded his head. “I expect nothing less, Hanyou.” 

Ducking his head, Inuyasha climbed into the back seat, a small smile gracing his lips. Although his bastard brother’s voice had been as empty as ever, that look in his eyes had eased. With the door closed, he leaned forward; hitting the same button he’d seen Kouga tap the day before to lower the glass separating him from the driver. “Okay, Sang-di, take me to the forest Sesshomaru drug me out of.”

“As you wish, Lord Inuyasha.”

Settling back into the plush comfort of leather, Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on the impossibly beautiful picture his brother cut against the stark contrast of concrete and steel behind him. Never moving an inch, the Lord of all Asia stood like a forgotten statue. What Inuyasha would never know was that not only did Sesshomaru remain where he was as they pulled away, but the DaiYoukai stayed there, standing throughout the day until his Hanyou returned. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, this is it?” Truly, Inuyasha didn’t know why he’d asked. Already he could feel the gentle pull he now recognized as Bakusen’O.

Nodding once, Sang-di stood beside the young InuHanyou. “I’m afraid I won’t be of much help beyond this point. Lord Sesshomaru commanded me to never follow him into the woods.”

“-Keh, figures,” Inuyasha scoffed, but at the same time, he found it sort of comforting. He didn’t have a clue what he’d looked like for those lost five centuries, but he had to figure it wasn’t good and he didn’t like the idea of being on display in such a weak and pathetic fashion. Why he seemed to keep getting stuck to trees, Inuyasha didn’t have a clue, but this fact hadn’t changed his love for them. In fact, it was just the opposite. 

Staring into the dimly lit woods, Inuyasha could just barely make out a trail. Although he was pretty damn sure he didn’t need it, logic dictated it was probably the most direct route to the demon tree. “Don’t know how long I’ll be, so if ya need to run some errands or somethin’ that might be a better use of your time than just hangin’ here.”

Shaking his head vigorously, Sang-di declined, “Lord Sesshomaru would flay me alive if I were to do so.”

“Okay, just thought you’d be bored sittin’ here all alone,” Inuyasha answered with a shrug.

“It will not be the first time, but I appreciate the consideration.”

Uncomfortable with Sang-di’s gratitude, Inuyasha began walking forwards, sticking to the path etching its way through the thick underbrush. Once surrounded by the woods, he took a deep and cleansing breath, feeling his heart rate slow in contentment. Gods but he’d missed this. Sure, Sesshomaru’s rooftop garden was fantastic, but nothing beat the real thing. 

Within a few minutes, Inuyasha stood in a clearing, the sun breaking through the leaves overhead, and in front of him, stood the most impressive tree he thought he’d ever seen. With a wide trunk and expansive canopy, the Hanyou thought he’d rarely seen such a majestic gift of nature. Having been on his knees at the time, his view of the demon tree had been skewed at best, but even so, the gentle thrumming in his soul told him without a doubt he’d found his tree. Stepping closer, Inuyasha laid a hand upon the bark of the trunk and whispered, “Bakusen’O?”

Under the palm of his hand, Inuyasha could feel the bark begin to shift and move. Pulling his arm back, he quietly stood, watching in awe as the peaceful face of Bakusen’O appeared within the tree. “Young InuHanyou, son of my good friend, Inu no Taisho, it is good to see you looking so well.”

Smiling despite himself, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s good to see you too. I don’t think I ever knew you had a face.”

“Indeed, it is rare for me to show it and if I recall, you were not in a position to have seen such before.”

“No. Sesshomaru’d fucked me up pretty royally by the time we first met.”

Frowning, Bakusen’O stated, “Lord Sesshomaru’s actions were both painful and destructive. His denial led to much suffering.”

“Denial, huh? Is that what you’re callin’ it?”

Pausing for a moment, Bakusen’O stared intently upon the Hanyou before him. Although the tree did not technically have a nose as most Youkai would understand it, he could still sample the air through his leaves and what that air was telling him now was that the Lord of the West had placed a claim upon his younger half brother. A mating claim no less. The only aspect of this that was unexpected to the ancient demon tree was how quickly it had happened. “Inuyasha, long did I care for you within these branches, keeping you safe and apart from time itself. Although it is a time you do not remember, this Bakusen’O cherishes these memories. To look upon you now is soothing to my soul for your physical wound’s appear well healed, however, there is still confusion and pain within your heart.”

Looking off towards the ground, all Inuyasha could do was nod his head. “Yeah, you could say that. Sesshomaru’s . . . “ sighing, he raised his head and asked, “would ya mind if I sat in your branches for a while? I don’t know if what I need to talk about I can really say out loud, maybe if we just kinda did that mind connection thing again, that might help.”

“Nothing would give this old tree more pleasure than having you sit in my branches, young InuHanyou.”

Needing no further encouragement, Inuyasha did what he’d wanted to all those years ago and leapt into Bakusen’Os great canopy. Quickly finding a sturdy and wide branch, he settled down and was amazed when the wood beneath his ass started to shift and mold to his own shape, making his seat tailor made and more than comfortable. Muttering an embarrassed, “Thanks,” Inuyasha settled in, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree while crossing his arms over his chest. With a contented sigh, the Hanyou closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the light breeze tugging at the ends of his hair. 

“Are you comfortable?”

Hearing that voice within his head, Inuyasha sighed, “Very, feels kinda like home.”

“Does this mean you do not feel so with your brother?”

Squirming a bit, Inuyasha considered the question. He’d come here to get Bakusen’Os advice but even thinking these questions and answers in his mind was tough on a Hanyou’s pride. “It’s nice. You know the bastard, everything’s the best. He’s got a rooftop garden with trees and ponds and such, it’s really nice, but not nearly as great as this.”

“Ah, I see, but these are all material things, young one, home is not necessarily a physical place, but those you share that space with.”

“Yeah, I know that better than most.”

“So, am I to understand that you do not feel at home with your brother?”

“No, that ain’t it. I mean, he can still scare the fuck outta me, but with the exception of one misunderstandin’ he’s actually been pretty descent. Maybe a little too descent.”

“Time did not pass for you as it did the rest of us, it is difficult to accept Sesshomaru’s change of heart.”

Grunting out loud, Inuyasha thought, “Ain’t that the fuckin’ truth. After all those years of bein’ his punchin’ bag . . . how could he hate me so damn much then and feel so different now? It don’t make sense.”

“And so, is that what has you coming to see me? You can not forgive your elder brother? You can not accept his new perception of you?”

“No, I . . . hell, Bakusen’O, I just don’t know.”

“Young one, would it help you to know that in many ways, what Sesshomaru did to you, hurt him more than yourself.”

Sitting up, Inuyasha couldn’t help but speak out loud, “Bullshit! Besides cuttin’ of his gods damned arm, which eventually grew back, I don’t remember him bein’ the one paintin’ the forest in red. Not to mention . . . “ leaning back upon the tree, Inuyasha heard, “Not to mention what?”

“Nothin’.”

“It seems as if the word denial can be used for others besides Sesshomaru.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about tree.”

“Of course you do. Tell me, was it only the physical damage your brother inflicted that you have a difficult time forgiving?”

Turning his head to the side, Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed, stupidly trying to silence the poisonous words his brother had said time and time again. “No. I coulda taken the beatin’s. All in all, my body heals pretty fast. I mean, Youkai are violent, it’s kinda in their nature, especially Sesshomaru. It wasn’t his fist or claws that hurt, not really.”

“Words can cut more deeply and fester longer than the deepest gash.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And tell me, does your brother still say such vial things?”

Blushing, Inuyasha’s heart beat just a little bit faster, something that did not go unnoticed by Bakusen’O. “No, he says other things now.”

“Interesting. Tell me, what does the Lord of the West say that has your heart speeding?”

“I – “

“You have come to me today, Inuyasha. Much like your father did in his day, you have come seeking this Bakusen’Os council. If you can not be honest with me, then you have wasted your time.”

“It’s . . . it’s just hard. He says things . . . wants things from me that I don’t know if I can give. Hell, I don’t even know if I wanna give them.”

Feeling how difficult it was for the Hanyou, Bakusen’O decided to offer a small amount of aid. “Does this have to do with the claim I scent on you?”

“T-the claim?”

“I may be a tree, but the scent you carry is unmistakable, especially when placed by someone of Lord Sesshomaru’s status. He has claimed you as his future mate. It is a warning to all those you come into contact with.”

“God’s damned fucker!” Inuyasha shouted into the woods. “Of all the pretentious, assholish, stuck up things – “

“Did you truly not realize?”

Calming minutely, Inuyasha hung his head. “No, evidently I’m as much of an idiot as Sesshomaru always said. I mean, I just found out about him wantin’ to be more than brother’s, but I didn’t know about the scent thing. It’s just . . . I mean, how was I supposed to know? Sure, the jackass has been sayin’ some weird shit lately about him ownin’ me and me ownin’ him, and he totally lost his fuckin’ sanity when he thought it wasn’t me standin’ before him but some kind of imposter. And, then, there’s been all the touchin’. You know, in a kinda nice way, not the makin’ me bleed way. But a mate? Gods above, pure-blooded Youkai think I’m nothin’ more than trash and human’s are fuckin’ terrified of me most the time. I was just happy when either one didn’t wanna run me through.”

“So, you have never considered yourself worthy of becoming another’s mate?”

“Of course not!” Realizing what he’d just said, Inuyasha amended, “Well, at least I never thought they’d think I was worthy.”

Although he doubted the Hanyou was really that secure, Bakusen’O let it go. Sometimes it was good to allow one to keep at least a few of their delusions. “But obviously, Sesshomaru believes you to be worthy of such a title.”

“Yeah, so he says. Fuck if I know why.”

Sighing, Bakusen’Os leaves shifted lower in the wind. “I will tell you what I told your brother all those years ago, when I first took you into my care and Sesshomaru was beset with an unreasonable hatred. You, my dear InuHanyou are a gift.“

“I think Sesshomaru’s poison has addled your brain, tree.”

“Do you believe so?” Bakusen’O chuckled. “Perhaps in some things, you are correct, but not in this. On that day, I told Sesshomaru you were a gift from your father.”

“I can just hear what he said about that.”

“Indeed, at the time, your foolish elder brother believed his own delusions over my council, but despite his opinion, I was correct then as I am correct now. Lord Inu no Taisho knew the life of a DaiYoukai was one of duty and responsibility. Although he had the love and admiration of his people, he could not find such in his private life – not until he met your mother. Izayoi gave the dog general a sense of peace he had not known, an all too brief sense of peace. Your beautiful mother wanted nothing more from your father than his love and to be by his side. This is a rare thing for someone of such a status. A rare thing indeed.”

Letting Bakusen’Os words sink in, Inuyasha remained quiet until he finally thought, “Sesshomaru said somethin’ like that the other day. He says he trusts me more than anybody else.”

“Ah, it is good to hear such. I had hoped he had learned this when I finally released you into his care. At that time, I knew he had not fully realized your importance, but he was so very close and so very lonely that I felt it was right.”

“H-how could you tell? I mean, how did ya know the bastard wasn’t just lyin’ to ya?”

“I am not so easily fooled, young InuHanyou. My senses may not be as keen as yours but I can still detect an all out falsehood.”

“’Kay, didn’t mean to insult you.”

“Do not concern yourself, no offense was taken.”

Curious, Inuyasha asked, “So, are you sayin’ father had me just for Sesshomaru’s sake? ‘Cause if that’s the case, then the old man was as insane as the rest of ya.”

“No. You were conceived due to no other reason than the love he had for your mother. Unlike Sesshomaru, whose conception and birth were for the sheer purpose of providing a strong heir for the Western Lands.”

“T-that’s really why he was born?”

“It is not an uncommon practice amongst Youkai nobility, nor human nobility if I am not mistaken.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Taking a deep breath of air, Inuyasha thought, “I’ll bet he was pretty stoked about Sesshomaru. Can’t get much more fuckin’ powerful than that bastard.”

“True, your brother was born such and it was quickly known that he would be a force to be reckoned with, but as Sesshomaru grew, so did his cold disdain for life. It seemed as if he had inherited his mother’s personality with none of Inu no Taisho’s compassion to balance it. By the time of your impending birth, your father was aware that below that cold exterior laid one of the loneliest souls he’d ever encountered.”

“You think Sesshomaru’s a sadistic bastard just because he’s lonely?”

Chuckling, Bakusen’O answered, “No, he is such because it is in his nature to be so. Do not be mistaken, your father did not find Sesshomaru’s demeanor to be an all together bad thing, he only wished for his son to find someone worthy of himself, a positive outlet for all that power your brother had brewing within his body. Your father knew that having someone to protect would only make his heir stronger. Not only that, but powerful rulers require an equally powerful mate to balance their actions. In short, having a confident and capable beta mate would make Sesshomaru a better ruler for the West.”

“And he thought I could do that? That the perfect fuckin’ Sesshomaru would find his half-breed brother acceptable in any way.”

“Naïve as it may sound, yes.”

“I guess we can all see about how well that turned out.”

“You speak as if your father had been wrong.”

“I think it’s pretty fuckin’ obvious he was.”

“On the contrary, events of late would prove just how right he was.”

“I . . . I mean, that’s only been within the past couple of weeks! That fucker tormented me for centuries.”

“I will not argue this point, but you can not deny that as of this moment, Sesshomaru has come to value your life above all others, just as I said he would when I first took you into my care.”

“-Keh, only took the bastard five hundred fuckin’ years.”

“Self deception is a harsh mistress and it invades the soul like nothing else ever could. As a DaiYoukai, Sesshomaru is able to defeat any enemy, but not the enemy within himself. Unable to accept feeling emotion of any kind, your brother did the only thing he knew how, he turned it into an enemy to be defeated, and that enemy was you.”

“Damn, and I thought I was the fucked up one.”

“I do not say any of this to excuse your brother’s past actions, for indeed, most of what he has done to you is inexcusable. But, the question now, Inuyasha, is if you can forgive him.”

“I can forgive him, just not sure I should. I mean, I was already there. It was nice, thinkin’ of Sesshomaru as a brother and not some Youkai who only wanted to slay my Hanyou ass. But then he went and threw this mate thing into the equation.”

“And that is what you are truly unsure about?”

Feeling his face heat up yet again, Inuyasha nodded. “I don’t know if I can do that. Give up so much control. Besides, why would Sesshomaru find me attractive like that? I’m just an ugly half-breed.”

“Inuyasha, it is unfortunate that you have heard such hateful words in the past. Those words have distorted the way in which you view yourself, for you do indeed have the wondrous beauty those of the Inu line hold. But I shall leave the task of convincing you of such to your brother. For now, I have but one question, do you find Sesshomaru attractive in this way, little InuHanyou?”

“I . . . you and I both know that jackass is a looker. I ain’t above admittin’ the prick’s the most beautiful creature the gods ever placed upon the earth. So much so I’m afraid to even touch the bastard. But beauty sure as hell ain’t everything.” And that was most definitely true, for although Sesshomaru had willingly touched him these past few days, Inuyasha was afraid to do the same.

“Indeed, it is not. I am pleased but not surprised this is your opinion.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve seen enough beauty in my life to know that the prettiest things have the nastiest thorns. It sure as hell ain’t what’s on the surface that counts.”

“Then, what would count for you?”

Thinking hard, Inuyasha knew what he wanted to say, but it hurt more than anything to admit it. “Safety. Damn but I feel fuckin’ weak to admit that shit, but it’s true. I’ve spent my whole life runnin’. Just once, I wanna run towards somethin’, not away from it.”

“And, you do not feel safe with your brother?”

Concentrating on the last few days, Inuyasha knew there were times he had. God’s, his Youkai just wanted to curl up at his brother’s feet and wag its tail in contentment. But when Sesshomaru lost control . . . sighing deeply, Inuyasha thought he could feel safe if he could only trust the bastard. “I feel safe, some of the time. I don’t think it’s smart to really feel that way all the time yet.”

“Ah, intelligence often has little to do with how we feel.”

“That your way of tellin’ me I should trust my instincts?”

“If I remember correctly, you have remarkable instincts, perhaps it is not so foolish to heed them now.”

“I got good survival instincts, not sure about the rest, didn’t work out so well with Kikyo.”

“Perhaps, but only you can decide if it is time to give it another try.”

Laying his head back against the trunk of the tree, last nights dubious rest was coming back to bite the Hanyou in his ass. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Would it help if you had some idea what happened in those five hundred years you were in my care? To know that Sesshomaru’s change of heart did not happen as quickly as you feel, but gradually over many centuries.”

Inuyasha knew Bakusen’O had hit one of the roots of this problem. It was damn hard to accept Sesshomaru’s sincereness because it just seemed too fucking quick. “Yeah, I think that would help, but how are you gonna do it?”

“Simply lay back and close your eyes. I will open my memories of the past to you so you may see for yourself.”

Doing as he was told, Inuyasha settled in and emptied his mind. Soon enough, visions of Sesshomaru began filtering their way into his brain. Visions of his brother’s disdainful face and cold eyes. Over and over again, that stoic, icy mask Sesshomaru wore so well stood staring up at something and then, that image began to change. Subtle at first, Inuyasha questioned anything was different at all, but there, in the eyes, just as he’d seen last night and this morning – pain. Deep, mournful regret and pain. Unblinking, golden eyes of longing became the only thing Inuyasha could see and those eyes both disturbed and healed him in equal measure.

On and on the visions came as the years of the past rolled through Bakusen’Os memory until Inuyasha saw himself, beaten and bloody being lowered to the ground, a beautiful female Youkai with hands alight in blue flame healing the worst of his injuries as an obviously anxious Sesshomaru stood nearby. And then, Inuyasha watched as his brother knelt on the ground beside his wounded body, finally pulling his diminished form into his arms and o-so carefully lifting him to his chest. Heart thudding, Inuyasha could see the gentle care the Lord of the West took with his body and in that moment, he had his answer.

“Does this make things clearer for you?”

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha’s hand came up, clenching the fabric resting above his heart. “He really came to visit me that often?”

“As the years passed, so did the frequency of your brother’s visits increase. He would sit or stand for hours and sometimes days just to catch a glimpse of your Firerat through the canopy of my leaves.”

“Shit, I had no idea.”

“So, has this helped you come to some type of decision?”

“Yeah. I mean, I still ain’t sure, but I can at least give it a try. Besides, somehow I doubt Sesshomaru’s gonna give up. No matter how nice he’s been, I got no illusions as to what he really is.”

“And what is that, little InuHanyou?”

“A powerful as fuck DaiYoukai whose used to gettin’ whatever he wants.”

“And what he wants now – “

“Is me. That don’t mean I gotta make it easy on him.”

“Indeed, it does not.”

“I’m sure it ain’t gonna go real smooth. I won’t be some weak ass Hanyou he can boss around and somehow I doubt I’m gonna always do what he says just because he says it.”

“I would hope not and I suspect Lord Sesshomaru would not want you so badly if he thought such.”

“Most likely he’ll live to regret that,” Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

“There have been few times in my long existence I have regretted being rooted to this singular spot, but I find myself in one right now. To bare witness to the coming days would do this old tree good.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll drag the bastard’s sorry ass out here to visit more often. Most likely you’ll get your fair share of knock down drag out fights that way.”

Hearing the tree’s laughter easing through his mind, Inuyasha gave a tired yawn. “Ya mind if I get a little rest. Had a lot on my mind last night and didn’t sleep much.”

“You may rest in my branches as long as you wish, son of Inu no Taisho, for you shall always be welcome here.”

Smiling, Inuyasha let his body relax even further. He’d decided this might be worth giving a try, but there was something he needed from Sesshomaru first. Whatever happened tonight would probably be the deciding factor. There were still a couple of things he needed to know and both his and Sesshomaru’s reactions would allow the Hanyou to know if he could ever truly feel safe within his brother’s arms.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you everyone for the reviews and kudos. Just wanted to say that this chapter is one of my favorites, if not my absolute favorite. I hope you all understand why.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and responding and happy upcoming Halloween to everyone!
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

“Shit!” Inuyasha swore as he jumped from Bakusen’Os branches. “I told the bastard I’d be back before dark.” Evidently he’d been more tired than he’d thought, because looking at the fading light within the already dimly lit forest let the Hanyou know he’d be pushing that promise. 

Feeling a light brush of leaves against his back, Inuyasha turned to see the smiling face of Bakusen’O staring back at him. “I hope I have been able to help the son of my dear friend, Inu no Taisho.”

Taking a moment, the Hanyou stepped forward, awkwardly patting the trunk of the tree. “Yeah, I’d say that’s a fair statement. Thanks for listenin’.”

“Anytime you are in need, you have but to find your way here and I will be more than happy to do so.”

With an odd sense of contentment, Inuyasha realized the demon tree was kinda like the dad he’d never had. Or, maybe the brother he’d always wanted but never got. “Hey, Bakusen’O – “

“Yes, young InuHanyou.”

“Uh, thanks . . . you know, for savin’ me all those years ago. No matter what happens between Sesshomaru and me, I just wanted to say that.”

“I am only pleased that I was able to help my friends’ son’s.”

“Yeah, well, not many woulda done somethin’ like that, especially for a half-breed like me.”

“Then they are the fools, Inuyasha, for there are none worthier than you.”

Blushing to the tips of his puppydog ears, Inuyasha gave an awkward bow before turning and taking off down the path leading back to the car. Breaking through the brush, the Hanyou shouted, “Start up the car, we gotta get back – like yesterday!”

Having fallen asleep himself, Sang-di jumped off the hood he’d been lounging on and scurried to the passenger side door of the backseat. “God’s above, I don’t need ya to open the damn door, just get in and start drivin’.”

Berating himself, Sang-di knew what he’d done was simply instinct, something so ingrained in his job expectation that he’d simply been going on automatic when the Hanyou began shouting. With a quick, “Sorry, my Lord,” the chauffer did exactly as he was told and as soon as he heard Inuyasha’s door shut, they were headed back along the rough road leading towards the highway and the heart of Tokyo. 

“Fuckin’ hell, I totally lost track of time. I promised Sesshomaru I’d be back before dark.”

Leaning down, Sang-di looked out the window at the setting sun. With a smirk upon his face, the driver pressed down on the gas pedal, throwing an unsuspecting Hanyou into the back seat. With grace and precision, Sang-di evaded the local authority and other vehicles, timing stoplights and intersections perfectly.

“Damn! No wonder the jackass has kept you around so long.”

Beaming with pride, Sang-di rarely if ever got the opportunity to illustrate his skills. “Thank you, my Lord. I dare say we should make it back to Taisho Tower with time to spare.” And, just like he’d said, as the sun was just settling over the horizon when the sleek black car pulled into the underground parking garage. Once through the security gate, Sang-di pulled into Lord Sesshomaru’s private area, his headlights to hit upon the very being himself. 

Staying where he was, Inuyasha took a few minutes to simply compose himself. Looking out the car door window, he had a perfect view of his stunning brother. Now that he knew what Sesshomaru wanted and even more importantly, that he was willing to try it, Inuyasha felt a fresh new sense of awe. Sesshomaru really was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Standing amongst the unforgiving backdrop of silver and gray, the DaiYoukai looked as regal as ever. With a painful swallow, the Hanyou felt a deep sense of inadequacy. Remembering Bakusen’Os words, Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened the door to the car. 

As soon as he’d seen the car lights, Sesshomaru felt the tightness in his chest loosen, especially when the distinct feel of his brother’s Youkai hit him. Inuyasha was back, and just as he’d promised. Silently, the Lord of the West refused to believe he’d feared otherwise, still, the relief he felt when his little brother opened the car door and the full scent of InuHanyou entered his nose was difficult to ignore. Even with all these feelings, Sesshomaru’s voice was apathetic when he stated, “It is good to see you again, Inuyasha.”

Stepping out of the car, Inuyasha felt a slight blush hit his cheeks, his eyes automatically going to the floor as he scratched the back of an ear. “Didn’t expect ya to be waitin’ by the elevator to pick me up.”

Inside, it took everything within Sesshomaru’s being not to move forwards and pull the Hanyou into his arms. With his Youkai constantly screaming its desires, Sesshomaru grit his teeth in his effort to stay as still and calm as possible so as not to frighten his little brother further. “I did not wish for you to feel the need to take the stairs, and since the elevator makes you feel uncomfortable, I thought it would be helpful if I were to ride up with you.”

Thinking that statement should make him mad for some reason, Inuyasha simply couldn’t muster up that emotion. Preoccupied as he was with everything that was Sesshomaru and what he was about to ask his brother to do that night. And so, instead of throwing a tantrum, he merely said, “Okay, that sounds good.”

Raising a single, silvery-white eyebrow, Sesshomaru thought his sibling’s capitulation odd, but would not tempt it. “Then, if you are done for the evening, we shall retire.”

Again, all the Hanyou could do was nod his head before throwing a quick, “Thanks for the ride, Sang-di,” over his shoulder.

Never really having been thanked for simply doing his job, Sang-di was at a loss and became even further flustered when Lord Sesshomaru nodded in his direction. Feeling oddly   
appreciated, the chauffer watched as the two Inu’s stepped into the elevator that would take them to their home. With a relieved sigh, he slumped against the car, glad the day was over. 

The ride up the elevator was just as, if not more awkward, than the morning ride down had been. All around him, Inuyasha could smell the heady scent of his brother, not to mention the power radiating off the bastard’s Youkai. Even when he wasn’t pissed, Sesshomaru’s Youkai was something to behold. And, just as their previous ride, few words were spoken as they moved ever upwards and to the sky. 

When the elevator doors finally opened, Inuyasha was so lost in thought he barely registered the activity. Only when Sesshomaru asked, “Are you coming?” did the Hanyou look up and realize they’d arrived. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, spaced out for a minute.”

“Indeed, you have seemed lost in thought since arriving home.”

Now standing in the foyer, Inuyasha realized there was no more time. Sure, he could always put this off, but that had never been his style. If something was scary, it was sure as shit better to attack it head on and get the fuck over it. But Sesshomaru had always been the exception to that rule. He might have foolishly attacked his brother before he’d known better, but now that he was aware of the full capabilities of the DaiYoukai . . . well, lets just say it made a Hanyou rethink things a little. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha raised his head, looking his brother straight in the eyes. “Yeah, I’ve had a lot to think about.”

A slight shifting of feet was the only indication Sesshomaru outwardly gave that he was suffering from any form of anxiety. “And, would it be too presumptuous of this Sesshomaru to ask if you have come to any decisions?”

Running a clawed hand through his thick bangs, Inuyasha shook his head. “No.”

“No I should not ask, or no it is not presumptuous of me to do so?”

Damn but Sesshomaru always sounded so fuckin’ uptight. “You can ask, but just so you know, I’m still not sure about things. Seein’ Bakusen’O today helped, but – “

“Ah, so that is where you have been. How is that old tree?”

Thrown off his train of thought, Inuyasha’s eyebrows scrunched down. “Oh, he’s good. It was nice to see him, you know, when I wasn’t dyin’ and bleedin’ all over the place.”

He’d said it more as a matter of fact than an accusation, but Inuyasha still noticed Sesshomaru’s shoulder’s tensing just a bit more and decided to head it off. “I didn’t mean it like that, I . . . I wanna try and get past all that stuff. I’m probably one stupid ass Hanyou for sayin’ that, but it’s true.”

Feeling a sliver of hope, Sesshomaru dared ask, “And, what is the extent of your willingness?”

Blushing all over again, Inuyasha stared down at his clawed toes. “You askin’ if I’m willin’ to try this mate thing out or if I just wanna be brother’s?” 

“Yes, that is the heart of it.”

Looking off to the side, the Hanyou felt his heart speed. “Maybe the mate part, but before I decide for sure, I want somethin’ from you.”

God’s it was all Sesshomaru could do to stay rooted to his spot and not pounce upon his Hanyou. “You have but to ask, little brother.”

“Yeah, well, you may not be so willin’ in a few minutes.”

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru wondered what his little brother would want. Retribution made the most sense, and if that were the case, he would willingly allow the Hanyou to maim his body in any way he saw fit. The Lord of the West would passively let Inuyasha bleed and beat him until his sibling was content. Of course, one night of this would most likely not be enough, but perhaps it would be a start. Feeling as if some form of punishment would ensue shortly, Sesshomaru stated, “I will willingly capitulate to whatever you deem necessary.”

Taking a moment to critically look over his brother, Inuyasha finally nodded. “Okay then, lets head to my room.”

Slightly surprised, Sesshomaru had thought they’d be going somewhere with a larger area; somewhere Inuyasha could toss and throw his body until it was broken and utterly defeated. Nonetheless, the DaiYoukai did as he was told and quietly followed the Hanyou’s stilted and obviously anxious steps as they made their way to his younger sibling’s bedroom.

Once inside the door, Inuyasha pointed and said, “Take off your shirt and get on the bed.”

Suddenly, the Lord of the West began doubting what the coming night would bring. He’d been expecting pain, but could it be Inuyasha had something else in mind? Feeling his cock begin hardening at the mere thought, Sesshomaru obeyed while keeping his increasing lust at bay. With his shirt off, the DaiYoukai asked, “How would you like me?”

Cheeks fiery red, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the floor. “J-just lay back, against the headboard.”

Doing as told, Sesshomaru scooted back until his skin met the soft fur lining the top of the Hanyou’s bed. Golden eyes shimmering with desire, he watched as Inuyasha scooted closer, removing his own shirt, only to hold the fabric within his hands, twisting it into something that would never be wearable again. “Inuyasha –“

“Just . . . just be quiet for a minute and listen.” Sitting on the edge of the bed and facing away from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s eyes stayed trained on the knotted fabric within his hands. “This is the part you’re probably not gonna like, but just remember, you promised, ‘kay.” 

“This Sesshomaru will keep his word.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Leaning forwards, Inuyasha placed his elbows on his knees, his eyes looking at the mirrored glass lining the wall of his room. “I’m gonna say and do some shit, and I want you to sit there and not do a god’s damned thing unless I say so, got it.”

“This Sesshomaru understands.”

“Good. Now, if this thing is gonna have half a chance, there are some things I gotta do. First off, I just wanna say you are the most arrogant, sadistic, jackass I’ve ever met in my life. You’ve tortured, hunted, and berated me. And, let’s face it, you killed me. We can argued all we want that I’m still alive, but we both know if it hadn’t been for Bakusen’O, I’d of been nothin’ but a pile of bones long ago. You hurt me, Sesshomaru, more than anyone else ever could simply because it was you doin’ it. But even with all that, I’ve never once hated you like you’ve hated me. Stupid and reckless as it may be, I can forgive all that. Dog-breath was right, I’ve always wanted to forgive you and with you bein’ all descent and shit recently . . . well, lets just say you still piss me off on a regular basis, but I think that’s somethin’ we can both work around.”

Pausing, Inuyasha was mildly surprised Sesshomaru was keeping to his word as not a single syllable had passed through his lips. Chancing a glance in his brother’s direction, the Hanyou was further surprised to see the unmasked pain and regret deep in the DaiYoukai’s golden eyes; eyes that were forever betrayed by that damned cold expression he always wore. 

“So, that’s the stuff I’ve got figured out, but there’s a whole shitload of stuff that’s still confusin’ as hell. I’m gonna take a leap of faith and see if we can get through it as time goes on. But to do that, I gotta know a couple of things, things you can’t talk your way out of, things you can’t fix or not fix, it’s stuff you’ve got no control over and that’s what you can’t handle. That’s why I want you like this for tonight – silent and obedient. I know you’re an alpha, a tough as shit alpha, but for tonight, I need you to let me be in control, at least a little. I’m too fuckin’ jaded to expect miracles, but I want you to try. I don’t know if what I wanna do tonight will be difficult for you or not, but I know it would be for me.”

Feeling a sudden wave of lust wash over his senses, Inuyasha’s amber eyes widened slightly before narrowing in accusation. “Fuck, Sesshomaru, we sure ain’t doin’ what you’re thinkin’ tonight, so you best get that idea outta your head right now.” At the word, “head,” Sesshomaru’s eyes drifted ever so slightly down to his swollen cock, pushing none to gently at the fabric of his pants. Following his brother’s eyes, Inuyasha’s own widened. “Yeah, definitely not happenin’ anytime soon.” Taking another embarrassed glance at the DaiYoukai’s groin, Inuyasha had to admit, at least to himself, that it was good to know he could affect the ice prick in that way, still, it was hardly what he was after tonight. 

“Think of Jaken or somethin’.” Eyes wide in amazement, the Hanyou watched his brother’s bulge deflate. “Damn, I’ll have to remember that for later.” With Sesshomaru’s little problem apparently dealt with, Inuyasha pushed himself further onto the bed, moving forwards until he was cautiously straddling his brother’s hips. Closing his eyes, he knew that in the next few minutes, he’d know if this thing between the two of them had even the slimmest of chances. Either that, or Sesshomaru would gut him. 

Hands clenched and shaking, Inuyasha closed his eyes tight before opening them, finding his face mere inches from his powerful brother’s. “I – I’m gonna touch you, nothin’ else, but I got a feelin’ nobody’s done that and lived for awhile.” The knowing smirk and slight narrowing of Sesshomaru’s eyes confirmed what he thought. Swallowing past his nervous anxiety, Inuyasha’s claw tipped finger reached up, gently tracing the perfect alabaster skin before him. Sure, he’d touched Sesshomaru before, but only in an effort to defend himself. In truth, Inuyasha had always marveled at the magnificent porcelain quality and had wondered if it truly felt as soft as he’d always imagined. And, it did. Not only was it soft, but also unyielding, just as with every other aspect of the Lord of the West, the beautiful exterior hid an indomitable strength, and the DaiYoukai’s skin was no different. 

Amazed curiosity taking over his fear, Inuyasha moved so that more of his fingers along with the palm of his hand rested upon his brother’s face. Tracing the magnificent magenta stripes, he managed to elicit a small gasp from Sesshomaru, but otherwise, the DaiYoukai laid perfectly still, allowing his younger brother to explore at will. With his eyelids dropping closed, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha’s gentle touch to extend over this most vulnerable part of his body. With no more than a flick of the Hanyou’s wrist, he could easily pluck those golden orbs from their sockets, permanently blinding the Lord of all Asia, but Sesshomaru understood, this was a test in trust, and it was a test he must not fail. 

Reassured by how Sesshomaru was reacting, Inuyasha moved his hands down, ghosting his fingers against the powerful pulse in his brother’s neck, and even further to the hard muscles of the DaiYoukai’s chest and arms, following along the magenta that slashed across the paleness of the lean form before him. Leaning back to gain better access, the Hanyou poked and prodded every available inch of his brother, at least, those areas above the waist. True to his word, Inuyasha had no interest in anything even remotely sexual this night. No, what he needed to know was what it felt like to feel safe, well and truly safe, and if he could even come close to that emotion lying in his brother’s wickedly destructive arms. 

With that thought in mind, the Hanyou lifted one of Sesshomaru’s arms, turning it until it was palm side up, running his hands over and around the skin until reaching those poisonous claws. Holding the DaiYoukai’s hand within his own, Inuyasha felt the phantom pain deep within his gut that that very same hand had pierced all those years ago – the same hand he was now about to place his well being into. God’s but he must be a masochist. 

With Sesshomaru’s available skin fully explored, Inuyasha moved on to that perfect, silken hair. Grabbing a section, the Hanyou watched with fascinated eyes as the strands moved like liquid water, floating and slipping through his fingers. Wanting more of that feeling, he reached down, only for his fingers to alight on the softest texture they’d ever come into contact with – Sesshomaru’s fur. Taking both hands now, Inuyasha reached over and to the side of his brother, lifting the heavy substance from where it laid on the bed. In his hands, the fur undulated and slithered as the Hanyou’s fingers eased through its length. Just like his skin, Sesshomaru’s fur hid a truly sinister weapon. Inuyasha knew well, should anyone ever get through the Lord of the West’s impressive defenses, mokomoko would render them silent, squeezing the air from their bodies as bone cracked under its constricting weight. In every way, Sesshomaru’s body and Youkai had been made for one thing – killing. 

Feeling a shudder run through him, Inuyasha wondered why this thought didn’t bother him more. It should, especially seeing as how that killing power had been directed at him on more than one occasion. In fact, many times it seemed as if his brother’s one true purpose in life was to make his own a living hell, right up until the point he decided to end his half-breed brother’s pathetic life. But now, now he no longer felt that rage directed at him. Of course, he’d been scared out of his mind the other day when Sesshomaru had thought him an imposter, but wasn’t that just proof of what Kouga had said; that now, instead of having all that killing instinct directed at him, it would be aimed at anyone and everyone whom threatened his life? Could it really be that easy?

Still unsure, Inuyasha laid down, chest to chest with what was likely the most lethal being upon the entire planet. Tilting his head up slightly, he was able to place his nose in the crook of Sesshomaru’s neck, inhaling deeply that intoxicating scent, but more than that, testing to see the DaiYoukai’s reaction. More than his eyes, the pulse point was Sesshomaru’s weakest area, and besides a barely felt tightening of muscle, the Lord of the West allowed it with almost no perceivable protest. Satisfied, Inuyasha pulled his head down, resting the side of his face against his brother’s chest, hearing the comforting and steady beat of a heart he’d once questioned even existed. 

Taking in a deep breath, the Hanyou lifted his brother’s arm over his body, resting it across the back of his shoulder’s before settling down, silent and still as he waited for his own reaction, only, it was not what he’d been expecting. Almost as insidious as Sesshomaru’s poison, Inuyasha felt a bone weary easing of his body. In that instant, lying so intimately within his brother’s arms, Inuyasha felt a deeper agony than he’d ever known – the agony of what should have been and how good it would have felt. Protected, cared for . . . safe. He’d wondered if it would be possible to feel this way, and the devastating truth was that it was not just possible, it was how it should have always been. All those times he sat alone, freezing and starving, hiding from predators and insane mobs of humans. All those times he’d dragged himself to some cave, bleeding and beaten . . . all those times, here was the one who could have prevented them all. Here was the Youkai whom should have protected and cared for him, and here was the Youkai who’d done nothing. No, Sesshomaru had done worse than nothing, he’d injured him more than any other. 

Feeling the utter and overwhelming sense of loss, the tears Inuyasha had not even realized were present began their rare and heavy descent down his cheeks, pooling on his perfect brother’s alabaster skin. With a heart full of pain, the Hanyou beat his hand down upon that unmovable chest and uttered one heartbreakingly whispered word, “Why?”

With his Youkai howling in his soul, all the passion Sesshomaru had been feeling earlier dissipated. His intended mate was in agony. An agony whose sole cause could and should be laid at his feet. When Inuyasha had first started touching him, the DaiYoukai had found the experience enjoyable, yet confusing as he tried to think of what information his brother was gaining if not meant in a sexual way. But as Inuyasha laid his head upon his chest and the salt of his tears reached Sesshomaru’s nose, he finally understood. This . . . this was what his little brother needed the most. Not to physically punish him. Not to take out some type of revenge. So used to devious plots and machinations was the Lord of all Asia, that he did not recognize the simplicity of what Inuyasha needed – to feel comforted, to feel safe. The most basic of needs, his little brother had never known and it was all his doing. 

Having no verbal answer that would even come close to explaining away his past actions, Sesshomaru relied on his instincts and wrapped his young, InuHanyou brother within both arms, sliding mokomoko over the rest of Inuyasha’s body and encasing his little brother within his own strength. Tightening his grip just to the point of making the boy feel secure, Sesshomaru simply held Inuyasha as the tears continued to fall. Not another word spoken, just comfort and the feel of absolute protection. And as the tears dried, Sesshomaru felt his brother’s heart slow down as sleep claimed him. All through the night and into the first rays of the next morning, Sesshomaru laid on that bed, holding the being who’d become more precious than his own existence and all the while knowing he’d failed at the one thing that had been the most important in his life – he’d failed his little brother and future mate.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for the comments and kudos after the last chapter. I'm still getting people discovering that I'm posting this story to AO3 now too. Hope you all enjoy rereading it :-)
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Feeling genuine comfort for the first time in his life, Inuyasha woke slowly. Below a furry ear, he could hear the steady beat of Sesshomaru’s slow, yet constant heart and in that moment, all the peace he’d so recently found fled. Not yet having opened his eyes, the Hanyou squeezed them all the tighter while his clawed hands did the same. In all his plans, not once had Inuyasha thought he’d wind up breaking down so utterly and completely. He’d done the unthinkable and actually cried in front of Sesshomaru. He’d shown a weakness so wholly unforgivable that Inuyasha truly believed it no longer mattered what he wanted, for there was absolutely no way in hell his powerful brother would ever want to mate him now. Gods above, he’d be lucky if Sesshomaru still wanted to pursue some type of brotherly relationship. 

Sesshomaru had been enjoying the peace of the morning, not having felt this content and whole since he’d had Rin by his side when she’d been not more than a child. With his intended mate cradled and safe within his arms, his Youkai lounged in smug satisfaction. In that moment, all things were possible. He would heal his little brother’s troubled heart. He would never allow pain and suffering to claim the Hanyou’s soul again. Inuyasha was physically well and he was doing what an alpha should – providing food, shelter, and protection. Finally, the DaiYoukai felt as if he were doing something right. Sesshomaru basked in this contentment until the beautiful creature in his arms woke, and with that waking, Inuyasha’s heart rate skyrocketed as his muscles tensed. Seeking to soothe him further, Sesshomaru’s graceful fingers rubbed the base of a soft, puppydog ear, only to have it immediately fold back and bury itself deep among the Hanyou’s snowy-white lochs of hair. 

Concerned, Sesshomaru questioned, “Inuyasha?“

As soon as he felt that hand on his head, Inuyasha immediately recoiled. The knowledge that Sesshomaru found him so utterly pathetic that he required some kind of comfort . . . dear god’s, the shame was unbearable. Someone like the Lord of the West didn’t comfort, not even that little human girl who used to follow Sesshomaru around like a real lost puppy ever required something like this. With new determination, Inuyasha planted his hands on the rock that was Sesshomaru’s chest and pushed, scrambling off his brother’s lap and dumping himself onto the bed. All the while, he couldn’t even begin to look the DaiYoukai in the eye and instead, kept his gaze cast down, his bangs covering his puffy red eyes. 

Even without looking, Inuyasha sensed his brother’s movement towards him and immediately held out a hand while muttering a stuttered, “S-stop. D-don’t touch m-me.”

Freezing in place, Sesshomaru felt at an utter and total loss. He’d thought last night had been the release the Hanyou had needed, that this morning they could move forwards. But, looking at his little brother right now, that obviously was not the case. “Inuyasha, I promised I would do as you told me throughout the night, but the sun has risen and I am no longer bound by that oath.”

Balling his fists around the sheets below his hands, Inuyasha did what he knew best and let anger cover his shame. Pulling his lips back into a snarl, he raised his head, amber eyes narrowed in accusation. “So now you just get to do what you want? Is that it? To hell with what I say. That’s just fuckin’ like you! You arrogant, jackass. You spoiled, InuDaiYoukai prick – “

“Enough!” Sesshomaru growled before launching himself forwards, bending Inuyasha’s body back to slam the Hanyou’s back on the bed while easily pinning his arms above his head. “I do not know what has possessed you to act this way, but you will cease immediately.”

“Or you’ll what?” Inuyasha sneered. “What exactly are you gonna do? You gonna skewer my gut so that I really have somethin’ to cry about? Or maybe you wanna poison my worthless Hanyou ass again just to prove how fuckin’ weak and pathetic I really am. Why I ain’t worth . . . “ turning his head to the side, Inuyasha closed his eyes, squeezing them tight against the pain clenching his heart. It would be so much better to end it here – in physical violence than to hear the acidically painful words his brother would no doubt use to illustrate exactly why he’d been mistaken in wanting him for a mate. Better to piss Sesshomaru off enough so that he might just decide to end his life right here and now. Better to die quickly than linger with the gaping hole he was sure Sesshomaru’s words would rip through his chest. 

Hearing the pain in Inuyasha’s voice, Sesshomaru’s body relaxed. Placing both the Hanyou’s wrists within the palm of one of his hands, the DaiYoukai used the other to gently tug his brother’s face around, forcing Inuyasha to look at him. “Inuyasha, open your eyes.”

Slowly, deeply lashed eyelids opened to reveal hardened amber orbs. “There, now I’m lookin’ at ya so do what you gotta do and let me the fuck up.”

Sighing, Sesshomaru’s thumb began tracing the edge of Inuyasha’s jaw. “Tell me what has upset you so much. You were so at peace lying in my arms all night.”

Feeling the rush of shame dig ever deeper into his soul, Inuyasha grit his teeth. “I don’t gotta tell you shit! You’re just gonna throw me away now anyways, so just say what you want and get out.”

“Why on earth would this Sesshomaru throw you away?”

Not understanding that his brother was well and truly confused, Inuyasha simply thought the DaiYoukai was taunting him. “Why wouldn’t you? You saw . . . I’m sure last night just proved to you what a fucked up, weak-ass half-breed I am. Don’t tell me you’re not gloatin’ seein’ your worthless brother cry like a newly weaned pup.”

And there, it suddenly all made sense. “Inuyasha, I had not realized what a truly insecure creature you are.”

Feeling as if he’d been slapped, Inuyasha bared his fangs. “Get the fuck off me or else – “

“Or else what? Struggle all you wish, little brother, I shall not let go. Not now, not ever.” Leaning just that little bit forwards, Sesshomaru allowed his mouth to hover over the angry red lips of his brother, knowing when he spoke, the Hanyou would be able to both taste and feel his hot breath. “Do you still not understand this? Do you still not realize there is no escape from me? You will be my mate. No one else shall ever know your touch or your tears. All of it, all of you, is mine and I shall never let you go.”

Stilling, Inuyasha’s amber orbs were blown wide as he savored the feel of Sesshomaru’s hot breath wafting over his lips. Parting his mouth slightly, he was able to not only feel it, but taste the DaiYoukai’s power as his perked ears took in his brother’s words, sending a shiver down his body. On another day, in another time, Inuyasha would have balked at hearing such words. Just as Sesshomaru had once thought, he was certain that he would never belong to anyone. It wasn’t just the thought that no one would ever desire a Hanyou, but the thought of being possessed by another. Inuyasha was a free creature – bounding through the trees, no home to call his own. Freedom ran through his blood and he never imagined willingly giving it up. But, as Sesshomaru’s words ran like water through his mind, Inuyasha never questioned the notion that his brother had just tied him to his side for life. Instead, all he could think was that the DaiYoukai still wanted him, as crazy and unexpected as it sounded, Sesshomaru still wanted him as his mate. 

Feeling overwhelmed by the powerful alpha Youkai pouring from Sesshomaru in waves of exquisite torture, Inuyasha panted while a whispered, “Why? Why would you still want me?” echoed from his plump lips.

“Foolish Hanyou, you have no idea how utterly enticing you are. How the scent of your presence both calms and fires my soul. It is my fault that you place so little value on your existence, and as such, given time, this Sesshomaru will prove how valuable you are. For over five hundred years, I lived without even the presence of your Youkai as comfort. Now that Bakusen’O has returned you to me, there is not a force in Heaven, Hell or Earth that could take you from my side again.”

With warmth spreading through his body, Inuyasha’s breathing became increasingly stilted and choppy. “You,” he started, licking his dry lips, “you really mean that? Even after how I acted last night? I thought you’d find me weak, and – “

“There is not another being upon this earth who is stronger than you, little brother.”

Hearing the conviction and honesty in Sesshomaru’s voice, Inuyasha simply laid there, stunned. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I think you’ve lost your gods damned mind.”

Lips quirking up in a brief smile, Sesshomaru leaned down that extra little bit, pressing his lips to his little brother’s before pulling away and running his tongue along their surface. “You taste as good as you smell, Inuyasha. Soon, I will want to sample more of you.” Seeing the deep crimson blush coloring Inuyasha’s face, Sesshomaru took a chance and moved the hand that had been cupping the Hanyou’s cheek down until it lightly caressed the growing bulge in his brother’s pants.

“Sessh – “

“Do not worry. This Sesshomaru is well aware you are not ready for more. But, it is good to know that it is possible for you to respond to me as a mate should and not simply a brother.”

“Oh gods, that’s embarrassing,” Inuyasha groaned.

“Perhaps for you, but it is most rewarding to me.”

“Fuck, as if you needed anymore of an ego boost. Anymore of that shit and your head’s just gonna swell until you can’t make it through the door.”

Smirking, Sesshomaru took his hand away and leaned back, allowing Inuyasha a little more breathing room. Rubbing his own swelling bulge, the DaiYoukai answered, “Although impressive when it is aroused, I do not believe my cock could ever become so large as to not be able to fit through a modern doorway.”

“W-what?” Inuyasha stuttered. “You know that’s not what I meant! You horny, arrogant bastard.”

Falling forwards once more, Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha’s body back against the bed while his tongue leisurely traced along the Hanyou’s cheek. “Sometimes, little brother, there are reason’s for arrogance.”

Stifling a groan of both pleasure and irritation, Inuyasha’s stomach was not so easily controlled and soon rumbled loudly causing a new level of embarrassment. 

Stopping all motion, Sesshomaru sat back up, studying the flushed Hanyou before him. “Forgive me, I should have seen to this need first.”

Sitting up and scooting back, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, well, I haven’t really eaten anything since yesterday mornin’. Used to I could go a lot longer without food, but I think my belly’s gotten kinda spoiled always havin’ it available recently.”

Feeling a wave of protection hit him, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You should have informed me yesterday when you arrived home that you had not eaten. You are still healing and gaining physical strength, Inuyasha.”

“-Keh, I can go a lot longer without food. Besides, I had a few other things on my mind last night.”

Getting up from the bed, Sesshomaru casually picked up his shirt from the previous evening, easily pushing his arms through the sleeves while leaving it to hang open in the front. “You will dress and go to the kitchen immediately.”

“Excuse me?” Despite the fact that he really was starving, Inuyasha did not like that authoritative voice telling him what to do. “I can damn well decide on my own when I need to eat.”

“Apparently, little brother, that is not the case as evidenced by the sounds your needy stomach was just making.” Ignoring Inuyasha’s increasing agitation, Sesshomaru walked towards the doorway, aloof and cold, as if the previous night nor what had just occurred that morning had really taken place. “I neglected my duties yesterday. Today I must repair whatever damage that wolf has done in my stead.”

Blinking at the sudden change in atmosphere, Inuyasha hated the pang of disappointment he felt knowing Sesshomaru was going to be gone all day. “So, ah, how long ya gonna be?”

“Unfortunately, it may take some time, but I will make sure I am home tonight. I expect you to be ready to leave for dinner by seven.”

“Leave? Hey, wait a minute – “

“If I am not mistaken, you have agreed to the idea of becoming this Sesshomaru’s mate.”

Flushing, Inuyasha stood from the bed, his hands fisting at his sides while he sputtered, “I-I d-don’t’ remember s-sayin’ exactly – “

Turning from the door, Sesshomaru leveled cold gold eyes on the hesitant form before him. “Then let us make it clear, do you consent to being courted by this Sesshomaru?”

“C-courted?”

“Yes, it is proper Youkai tradition for an alpha to prove themselves to the one they wish to mate. I believe we have already established that you are the one I have chosen.”

“Oh, I get it, but really, ya don’t have to do anything fancy. It’s just me, after all.”

“Inuyasha, I will be home by seven to take you to dinner. I expect you to be dressed and ready to be properly courted.”

“-Keh, I guess it’s your dime.”

“Indeed, that it is and I can think of no better way to spend it.”

“So, uh, what do you want me to wear?”

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru’s mouth quirked up into a smirk. “I was not aware you needed assistance in choosing your clothing. Now that I am, I shall make sure to lay out the appropriate wardrobe each and every day.”

“Ass, you know that’s not what I meant. I just didn’t know if we were goin’ somewhere as stuck up as you, or if I could wear regular clothes.”

“Ah, I see. It would please me to take you somewhere with a bit more class.”

“Stuck up it is then.”

Nodding once, Sesshomaru took one more scent of the air before turning to leave. “I shall see you tonight, Inuyasha.” Not waiting for a response, the DaiYoukai left, quickly making a stop in his own room to freshen up before heading down to the garage. Although he’d like nothing better than to stay with his Hanyou, Sesshomaru was interested to see what Kouga had been working on over the last twenty-four hours. Hopefully the wolf had found proof enough to bring to the council regarding Tullic’s dealings.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despite the rumble of his stomach, Inuyasha continued sitting in his room for well over an hour after Sesshomaru left. Sitting on the edge of his bed, all he could do was replay the previous evening’s events as well as those of this morning. As his memories warmed him, he absently ran a clawed hand up and down the cheek his brother had both nuzzled and licked prior to his leaving. Finally realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha scoffed, “Damn, that fucker’s already stuck in my god’s damned head.” Feeling silly and yet giddy with anticipation, Inuyasha finally rose from his seat, intent upon sating at least one appetite. 

Once again, the kitchens were unusually quiet. Where this damn cook was that everyone kept talking about, Inuyasha hadn’t a clue. In all the time he’d been here, he’d eaten some pretty fantastic foods and always they were prepared and waiting either upon the counter, stove, or fridge. This time, the Hanyou had smelled the sizzling bacon from his own room, but as usual, by the time he reached the kitchen, only the steaming pile of meat was to be found. Whispering a short, “Creepy fucker,” the Hanyou got to work on the bacon, devouring it within a matter of minutes. Stomach now sated, Inuyasha decided he’d go insane unless he kept his mind occupied and so once done with breakfast, he used his nose to search out Lady Kadira to see if she had time to continue his lessons. 

After a modicum of groveling along with an unhealthy dose of backhanded apologies, Inuyasha somehow managed to get Kadira to forgive him for his previous few days behavior and soon enough they found themselves on the rooftop gardens, soaking in the sun while he tried to concentrate on what the miko was telling him. But as the day wore on, Inuyasha’s anxiety increased until Kadira finally stated, “Perhaps it would be best to stop here today.”

Noting the sun’s position in the sky, Inuyasha knew it would still be hours before Sesshomaru got home. Hours of doing nothing but worrying. “No, I’ll concentrate more.”

Seeing the earnestness in the Hanyou’s face, Kadira sighed and began again, only to stop within a matter of minutes when Inuyasha was once again staring off into space. Deciding to take another approach to the problem, Kadira asked, “Inuyasha, is there something particular on your mind today?”

Frowning, the Hanyou looked down as his claws traced patterns in the grass. “It ain’t nothin’ for you to worry about.”

“I did not say I was worried, but you clearly are. If I had to guess, I’d say it has something to do with Lord Sesshomaru. Although I may be old and am clearly not Youkai, it does not mean that I am unable to listen and give advice when needed.”

Scratching the side of his face, Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush; his eyes drifting to the side as he answered, “-Keh, when doesn’t it have to do with the bastard.” Blowing out a deep breath, the Hanyou finally decided that maybe . . . just maybe, Kadira might have a point. “I’d imagine you already figured out what I was so pissed about these past few days.”

“Aye, I am aware.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m gonna go into details, but this mornin’ I kinda agreed that I’d consider bein’ Sesshomaru’s mate.”

Smiling, Kadira felt the knot in her chest loosen; she’d been terribly afraid the Hanyou would choose another path. “I am glad to hear such.”

“Figures seein’ as how you think the sun rises and sets on that jackass.”

“Inuyasha, my family has been in the service of your brother for centuries. Although I have no illusions as to what Lord Sesshomaru is, he has never been anything but fair to my ancestors.”

“Fair enough, but lets just go with it’s a matter of opinion.”

Nodding once, Kadira answered, “Agreed, now, is there something specific that occurred this morning that has you so preoccupied?”

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha’s eyes once again fell to his lap. “Since I agreed, Sesshomaru seems intent on courtin’ me. I told him that wasn’t necessary, but you know how he is when he gets an idea in his head. Anyways, I’m not really sure what all that entails, but he told me to be ready to go out to eat tonight. I’m supposed to be ready by seven and wear somethin’ dressy, you know, not what I’ve been wearin’. I just . . . I ain’t sure what’s really considered nice clothes for this era. Plus . . . “ Trailing off, Inuyasha looked up to the sky and sighed. 

“Inuyasha, I can only help when you tell me everything. Believe me, we will find a solution.”

“Well, unless you can give an uncultured half-breed proper table manners between now and seven, then I don’t think there’s a hell of a lot of hope.”

“I see. Let us tackle the issue of dress first. I believe there is suitable clothing already prepared and within the closet in your room. It you will allow, I will help you pick out something to wear tonight. Also, if it would please you, I would be more than happy to help comb your hair as well. Previously I found the task both pleasurable and soothing.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha simply answered, “Do what ya want. I mean, it’d be nice if you’d help with the clothin’ and stuff.”

“Good, now, if you wish to look your best for tonight, I would suggest we stop what we are doing here and get you into the bath. That much hair takes a bit to dry.”

Looking into the miko’s brown eyes, Inuyasha couldn’t help but ask, “So, ya really don’t mind?”

“Not in the least. Now, about the second part, Lord Sesshomaru is well aware of your actions and habits. I do not believe he is concerned about how you will act tonight. If he is not, then neither should you be.”

“Maybe. I just don’t wanna embarrass him. I mean, he is the Lord of all Asia. When word gets out that he’s courtin’ a Hanyou the purests are gonna have a fuckin’ field day. He don’t need me lookin’ like the ill mannered half-breed I am.”

“Inuyasha,” Kadira sighed, “I know full well Lord Sesshomaru would reprimand you for using such words and phrases to define yourself. Besides, have you ever known your brother to care what other’s think? The beauty of being so powerful is that other’s opinions become inconsequential. Lord Sesshomaru believes you to be worthy of being his mate. More than that, his Youkai has agreed and that is all that is needed.”

Shoulder’s slightly slumped, Inuyasha knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Even if what Kadira said was true, there were bound to be repercussions about the Lord of all Asia mating a Hanyou, and not only a Hanyou, but a male one at that. There would be no heirs. Maybe Sesshomaru was strong enough, but it still worried Inuyasha’s mind and he was wise enough to know adding fuel to the flame of his parentage was never a good thing. 

Seeing Inuyasha’s continued distress, Kadira could only do so much. She suspicioned that in this particular case, time was what was truly needed to prove her point. Feeling as if she could do no more, Kadira hoisted herself from the ground. “Come, we’d best be getting you to the bath. While you’re doing that, I will choose a few items from the clothes Lord Sesshomaru had made for you to pick from.”

Standing with an ease Kadira envied, Inuyasha got up and began making his way towards the door. “Not sure I like the idea of you snoopin’ through my shit.”

Reclining her head back in laughter, Kadira’s slow gait shuffled behind the Hanyou. “Oh, my dear Inuyasha, how do you think I already know there are appropriate clothes within your closet?”

Stopping in his tracks, Inuyasha turned, eyes narrowed. “Perverted wench.”

“In case you had failed to notice, there is precious little entertainment within your room and I was there watching over you for many an hour when Lord Sesshomaru first brought you home. Although you are truly a beautiful creature, that much time spent observing the rise and fall of your chest grew a little dull. With these old bones in need of stretching, it seemed only natural to investigate the things Lord Sesshomaru had purchased for you.”

Hearing all that made Inuyasha’s flushed cheeks all the redder. Of course he’d known he’d been unconscious, but hearing that someone had been watching over him . . . “See, it’s just as I said, you’re a perverted miko wench.”

“Perhaps, but at this moment, my curiosity has proven useful as I am now able to help you more fully.”

“Yeah, whatever. You just stay the hell outta the bathroom while I’m naked. You got that.”

“I shall endeavor to hide my disappointment.”

Raising his eyebrows, Inuyasha’s amber eyes went wide. “You makin’ fun of me now?”

“I’d never dream of it. Now, if we are done, time is wasting and your hair is not getting the least bit cleaner.”

“-Keh, I’m movin’.”

Smiling, Kadira stifled her laughter while slowly following Inuyasha’s retreating figure. Oh, she was more than pleased the Hanyou had accepted her Lord’s courtship proposal. Each was exactly what the other needed and the old miko was more than happy that she’d lived long enough to see this day come to pass. How jealous her ancestors would be when she finally passed through the vale and stepped into eternity that she had had the privilege of not only meeting Inuyasha, but the pleasure of watching as the young InuHanyou was properly courted and mated. Finally the pup would have a modicum of happiness in his life, of that, Kadira was sure. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Currently, Sesshomaru found the idea that he’d held his brother within his arms mere hours ago next to impossible. For that scene was far removed from the bloody remains of the deceitful spider Youkai littering the floor but a few inches from his feet. Beside him, Kouga was coughing and waving his hand at the mist of miasma disseminating in the air. “Damn, I’ll never get used to that stench.”

Ignoring the comment, the DaiYoukai was deep in thought. He’d misjudged the depth of Tullic’s reach. In the end, the outcome would be the same, but it was regretful that the actions of one idiotic Youkai was upsetting the Lord of all Asia’s carefully crafted society. Although Tullic himself was of little consequence, the scorpion Youkai was foolishly making waves where there should be none. At this rate, it was but a matter of time before curious humans began sniffing around. And, Lord Sesshomaru did not enjoy dispensing of meddlesome humans. Extinguishing the life of something so pathetically weak was a disgrace to his station. 

Watching the last of the spider Youkai’s limbs dissolve into nothing but a puddle of goo, Sesshomaru thought back to what they’d learned and frowned. Before dying, the spider had provided some interestingly disturbing information. Evidently Kouga’s mind was running along similar lines as he stated, “Fuckin’ Delusions. There’s a reason that shit was outlawed.” Combing his claws through his hair, the Wolf King asked, “You gonna bring Shippo in?”

“We can no longer avoid it,” Sesshomaru answered, his stoic mask hiding his reluctance to do just that. It was no secret that Shippo generally tried to avoid anything of this nature. The fox was gifted and through hard work had become a force in his own right, but Shippo took no pleasure in death. In Sesshomaru’s eyes, it was a definite flaw. 

“He ain’t gonna like it, but now this involves one of his own. I gotta say, knowin’ Tullic has a fox in his back pocket ain’t gonna let me sleep any better at night. Don’t get me wrong, I like Shippo well enough, but foxes are born cunning and conniving little bastards.” 

“Indeed. They have the potential to be troublesome.”

“Troublesome? Is that all you gotta say on the matter? Damn Sesshomaru, given enough power, those little freaks can do a hell of a lot of damage. Damage in the form of magic and that ain’t somethin’ you or I can manage.”

“It is of little consequence. This Sesshomaru will put an end to Tullic and all his allies.”

Looking up at the cold tower that was Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga felt a chill run through his veins. Sure, he wasn’t happy to know they were dealing with some kind of rouge fox on top of everything, but even with that, Tullic was still a bloody ass fool going up against the InuDaiYoukai. Maybe it had been too long since Sesshomaru had flexed his power, because these idiots needed a reminder pronto, and somehow Kouga felt fairly confident that reminder was currently riding their collective asses. “Okay, but somehow I got a feelin’ that end ain’t gonna be tonight.”

“No, it will not.”

Hearing that, Kouga’s tail fell limp, brushing dejectedly along his back legs. Noting the wolf’s normally brusque demeanor was anything but, Sesshomaru raised a single, elegant eyebrow. “Is there something you require?”

Shifting on his feet, Kouga glanced off to the side. “Between this thing with Tullic, those damn squabbling cat Youkai and watchin’ over the mutt, I ain’t seen Ayame in a couple weeks.”

“And this is supposed to mean something to this Sesshomaru?”

“Damn it,” Kouga growled, frustration making him momentarily forget who he was talking to. “You’re not even mated to Inuyasha yet and I’ll bet there’s no way in hell you’d let anything keep you away from him for two weeks at a time.”

Staring fixedly, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes burned with cold fire as he contemplated the wolf’s statement. “There is little left here to do regarding Tullic and seeing as how you’ve settled the squabbling cat Youkai’s dilemma as well as the fact that Inuyasha now accepts my presence, I see no reason why you should be denied your mate any longer.”

Tail up and wagging vigorously, Kouga’s blue eyes blazed with fire. “No shittin’? You really don’t care if I take off for a couple of days?”

“This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself. I expect you back tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? That ain’t hardly enough time – “

“Knowing the nature of your visit, I hardly believe that to be true, however, if it would suit, you may bring Lady Ayame with you for a few days. Surely one of your offspring is old enough to watch over your tribe for that limited amount of time.”

“Yeah, Jallial has been pesterin’ us for awhile now about takin’ on more responsibility around the clan.”

“Then be gone from my presence.”

Goofy grin plastered across his face, Kouga shot from the room. As the wolf Youkai left, Sesshomaru could hear Kouga as he spoke to his mate on his cell phone. Unfortunately, the DaiYoukai caught the wolf’s salacious overtures as he told Ayame in no uncertain terms that she was to be stripped down, legs spread in preparation for his return. Now left alone with the nearly disintegrated remains of the spider Youkai before him, Sesshomaru’s disgust found fresh justification. He’d met Lady Ayame on numerous occasions and why she’d ever mated that disgusting wolf was beyond him. 

Free of intrusions, Sesshomaru thought about what he’d just learned and how it affected him. He’d told Kouga that there was little to be troubled over, and mostly, the DaiYoukai believed this, but Inuyasha’s presence was a concern. More than a concern if he were honest. True, the Hanyou’s health had returned and his strength was almost equal to when they’d battled Naraku, but the mere thought of anything or anyone trying to harm his intended mate stirred Sesshomaru’s Youkai to near untamable levels. 

Knowing the danger, a part of the Lord of the West thought it was all the more reason to keep Inuyasha safe within their home, but there would always be threats. Once Tullic was dealt with, another would eventually step in to take his place. He could not keep the Hanyou hidden forever, nor did he want to. Sesshomaru enjoyed the company of his little brother and found it increasingly difficult to be parted from him. No, just as before, keeping Inuyasha stashed away like some kind of treasured pet simply would not do. 

With the remains of the spider now all but a memory, Sesshomaru turned both his mind and body away from his duties as ruler of the Asian Lands. With Inuyasha’s agreement to be courted, the DaiYoukai had so much more interesting things to think about.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone and happy post election! 
> 
> This is a longer chapter and one I like, especially the end of it. I hope you do too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you are all staying well.
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, Inuyasha pulled at the tie encircling his neck. “You sure this is really needed?”

Swatting a clawed hand away from her handiwork, Kadira scoffed. “Stop ruining it, and yes, I am most certain.”

“Why would anybody make a noose around your neck fashionable?”

“I’ve no idea, but most likely it was the same person who created high heels for women.”

“High what?”

“Never mind,” Kadira sighed, “just be thankful that it is not something you ever need worry about.”

“-Keh, whatever they are, they can’t be worse than this damn thing.”

Ignoring the comment, Kadira took a moment to admire the image before her. Truly, those of the Inu clan were some of the most beautiful creatures she’d ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon. And being an InuHanyou had done nothing in her old eyes to diminish that fact. “Inuyasha, you look lovely tonight.”

Blushing, the Hanyou’s head automatically tilted down, his long silvery-white bangs covering his eyes. “I’ve told ya before that you were blind as a fuckin’ bat, old woman.”

Kadira placed the tips of her gnarled fingers under Inuyasha’s chin, lifting his face until his eyes were once again staring into the mirror before them. “I am not blind, nor am I a fool. If you do not believe these eyes or your own, then trust in your brother’s, for I do not believe he would ever choose a mate he found visually unappealing.”

“I’ve been sayin’ for days now that Sesshomaru’s not in his right fuckin’ mind, but nobody will believe me.”

Laughing, Kadira’s hands stroked down one of the Hanyou’s cheeks. “Despite what you may think, I can guarantee you will spark jealousy amongst the Youkai elite.”

“As if I care about somethin’ like that. I don’t give a rat’s ass what those pricks have to say about me personally, I just don’t want their hang-ups to undermine Sesshomaru’s rule.”

“It is good to hear that you are so concerned for your brother’s well being, but I have never seen a more capable individual than Lord Sesshomaru. Let him worry about such things.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha wondered if Kadira was right, but the tightness in his chest still wouldn’t leave. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he willed his puppydog ears to suddenly turn into the perfectly pointed tips of his pure brother. As far as he was concerned, those ears were a beacon that screamed Hanyou to the entire Youkai world. Flattening his ears into his hair, Inuyasha stared at his smooth head and sighed, he was who he was and doing shit like that on purpose just made him look stupid. Besides, it wasn’t like he could keep them down forever – experience told him that.

Deciding looking in the mirror wasn’t going to change a damn thing, Inuyasha turned towards Kadira with the intention of thanking her for her help when his brother’s Youkai hit his senses. The suddenness of it made him think Sesshomaru must have been masquerading as a human and just released his disguise. 

“I think the bastard’s home,” Inuyasha mumbled, feeling a jumble of butterflies swarming around his stomach.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kadira nodded. She’d felt her Lord’s presence as well. “Then I will wish you a good evening.” Taking a bit of a risk, the old miko went up on her tiptoes, pecking her lips lightly to Inuyasha’s cheek. “I am more pleased than I can say that you are giving this a chance. Truly, you are a gift, Inuyasha.”

Eyes wide, the Hanyou wondered if Kadira had somehow been talking with that old tree, Bakusen’O. Hadn’t he said something similar, that the Hanyou was a gift from Inu no Taisho to Sesshomaru? Shaking his head, all he could think was that the world truly had gone mad while he’d been away. 

As Kadira approached the door, it suddenly opened, revealing the lean and immaculate form of the Lord of the West. Bowing slightly, Kadira smiled. “Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you this evening. I was just taking my leave.” 

Giving a small nod of acknowledgment, Sesshomaru’s eyes trailed over to their target and instantly became mesmerized. Standing with the dark of night back-dropped behind a wall of windows, was his little brother and future mate, Inuyasha. With snowy-white hair shimmering in the light, the Hanyou’s skin glowed against a dark gray suit with matching tie. Beneath that tie was a crimson dress shirt. Easily slipping past Kadira, Sesshomaru made his way towards his little brother, all the while his golden eyes danced with pleasured approval.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Inuyasha continued fiddling with his tie, a deep blush lighting his cheeks at the look in the DaiYoukai’s eyes. In the past, he’d been hunted by his elder sibling, but never had he felt like such prey before. “So, uh . . . I guess you finished up with your business.”

“To an extent. Let us say Lord Kouga and I learned all we could before putting an end to the day.” Already Sesshomaru’s hand had caught the lochs of Inuyasha’s hair within his slender fingers and was working his digits in and out of those strands with practiced ease. 

With the DaiYoukai so close, Inuyasha couldn’t help but smell the lingering traces of wolf and . . . miasma? Staring up into his brother’s predatory eyes, the Hanyou gulped. Somebody had died today and if he wasn’t mistaken, Inuyasha was pretty damn sure it had only been a few hours ago. And now, here he was, standing beside the killer that was his brother, feeling weak in the knees knowing that this crazy ass Youkai wanted him as a mate. God’s above, I must be the biggest fuckin’ idiot ever born.

But Inuyasha wasn’t the only one scenting the air. Moving just that much closer, Sesshomaru buried his nose in the top of the Hanyou’s hair, marveling at how that simply mystifying scent could calm both he and his Youkai so easily. Nuzzling into a puppydog ear, Sesshomaru whispered, “You look beautiful tonight, little brother.”

Flushed, Inuyasha’s ears flicked back and forth on top of his head. “Uh, you don’t look so bad yourself, but you probably already knew that.”

Pulling back, Sesshomaru had a rare, almost soft look as he answered, “Never has it meant more than to hear it from your lips.” Speaking of said lips, the DaiYoukai’s finger traced along the edge of his Hanyou’s barely parted ones. “If we are going to eat food tonight, then we must leave this room.”

Stepping back, Inuyasha tried slowing his bounding heart. “Yeah. You know I can always eat.”

“Then I shall follow you out.”

Feeling like a smitten female, Inuyasha took off for the door, Sesshomaru leisurely pacing behind him. Having absolutely no idea what to say, the Hanyou stayed unusually quiet all through the elevator ride. When they reached the garage, Inuyasha looked around for Sang-di, but could neither smell nor sense the driver. “Where’s your driver?”

“He was given the night off.”

“Are we walkin’ then?”

With a smirk on his face, Sesshomaru began making his way towards a sleek red car nestled in the rear of the lot. “I wish to spend this evening alone together, consequently, I shall drive us.”

Staring at the shimmering steel before him, Inuyasha’s amber eyes widened with awe. Sitting impossibly low to the ground, the vehicle looked like sex on wheels. “Damn, that’s pretty.”

“I’m glad you like it. I purchased it several years ago because it reminded me of you.”

Head snapping up, all Inuyasha could do was gape. “Why in the hell would you think of me when you looked at this thing.”

“I believe you already answered that when you stated your opinion of the car.”

“B-but – “

“I would offer to get the door for you, but Lord Kouga informed me that you have a distaste for such things.”

Embarrassed, but pleasantly warmed by the DaiYoukai’s comments, Inuyasha merely nodded. “Yeah, I’m more than capable.” Opening the door, he slid into the passenger’s side, noting the way the seat hugged his form perfectly. Looking over, Sesshomaru was already seated and soon placed his forefinger over a small indentation in the dash, as soon as the flesh hit that area, the car purred to life. “Holly shit,” Inuyasha exclaimed as the dash lit up, “what in the hell is all that for?”

“Mostly it is to impress. I see it is doing a sufficient job.”

“Jackass,” Inuyasha grumbled, his eyes narrowing, earning an endearing chuckle for his efforts. 

Without further delay, Sesshomaru pulled out of the garage and onto the streets of Tokyo. Weaving in and out of traffic, Inuyasha was amazed that once again, whatever his brother did seemed both effortless and graceful, including driving. As his eager eyes soaked in all that passed them by, the Hanyou thought none of the impressive things the humans made even came close to the wonder that was sitting beside him. Eyes cast to the side, Inuyasha studied his brother’s profile and had to wonder if after the DaiYoukai’s birth, the gods simply gave up. Perfection made flesh; there could be no greater creation than the Lord of the West. 

Feeling a tinge of inadequacy, Inuyasha shook his head while clearing his throat. “So, where is it you’re takin’ me?”

“Seeing as you have been absent from the world for these past five hundred years, I doubt you would recognize the name.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha revisited his earlier thoughts regarding the perfection of his brother – he was perfectly an arrogant ass. “Okay, then tell me what kind of place it is.”

“It is a modern restaurant run by Youkai. There are private dining rooms where we may dine in our normal forms and eat food more to our taste.”

“You mean more to your taste. I got no problem with human food,” Inuyasha answered, his mouth already watering at the thought of the food Kagome used to bring with her, especially that stuff with the noodles.

“You may order whatever pleases you.”

“-Keh, good. Just ‘cause we’re doin’ this courtin’ thing doesn’t mean you can tell me what to eat.”

“Little brother, I would not dream of doing so.”

Mouth agape, Inuyasha twisted in his seat. “Was that sarcasm just now?”

“Perhaps.”

“Dear god’s up in the heavens, the world must be comin’ to an end.”

“I doubt it is so just yet.”

Letting out an honest chuckle, Inuyasha leaned back into his seat. “So, we’ll be alone, just you and me?”

“We must appear human when entering the establishment, but once we are shown to our room, then yes, we shall be alone and can look as we naturally are. Does it bother you to be alone with me?”

“Nah, actually, I’m kinda relieved.”

Genuinely surprised, Sesshomaru asked, “Although I would like to believe this is because you desire to be only with me, I suspect there is another reason.”

Fidgeting in his seat, Inuyasha began rubbing his neck in a distracted manner. “I . . . in case ya hadn’t noticed, I don’t have great table manners. I mean, Kagome used to always scold me about the way I ate and Kouga said somethin’ about it the other day. I just didn’t wanna embarrass you.”

When Sesshomaru purchased any vehicle he planned on using for his own, he had their steering wheels replaced with titanium. As irritated anger swept through his body; slender but powerful fingers pressed into the wheel. Had the circular object been made of lesser quality, it would have easily folded under such a heavy strain. “Inuyasha, I know I have said such things to you in the past, but I will never view you thusly again. This Sesshomaru would not change a thing.”

“-Keh, even when I’m suckin’ down food like I haven’t eaten in weeks?”

Knowing this was most likely the reason the behavior had begun at all, Sesshomaru found it difficult to fault the Hanyou. “Even so. Perhaps in time you will become accustomed to having food available. Food that will not be stolen and will never dwindle. Until that time, you may eat as you always have and I will be pleased to know that your belly is full.”

Sinking even further into his seat, Inuyasha didn’t quite know how to respond. Had Sesshomaru flat out told him that his eating habits were disgusting, chances were pretty good he’d have fought tooth and claw to be as big of an ass as possible about it. Knowing the bastard didn’t really hold it against him changed things and Inuyasha knew he’d try his best when others were around to curb his appetites.

Taking the silence for what it was, Sesshomaru simply drove onwards until soon he was pulling up to a curb, a slender human in uniform waiting on the small stoop outside the restaurant’s door. 

Glancing out the tinted windows, Inuyasha asked, “So, this the place?”

“Indeed.”

Feeling a shift in the aura inside the car, Inuyasha turned his head, only to find his brother already sporting his human façade. “It’s still weird when you do that,” Inuyasha commented while looking down at the ring upon his finger. “You ain’t gonna go ape-shit when I don’t smell like me this time, right? I mean, ya do know it’s really me sittin’ here?”

“There will be no misunderstandings this time.”

With a gentle sigh, the Hanyou did as Shippo had first directed and simply thought he’d like to look human. As simple as that, his Hanyou appearance, scent, and Youkai either changed or disappeared all together.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sesshomaru wasn’t at all sure he liked the extras the fox Youkai had added, although that was not to say he did not see their value. “It will please this Sesshomaru when the fox can get your human scent correct.”

“What? Ya don’t like this one? I thought they all pretty much smelled the same to you.”

“Not in the least. I find your natural human scent pleasing; it is sweet on the tongue. This scent hardly compares.”

Somehow Inuyasha’s true blush transferred to his human cover. “Well, Shippo said the ring will naturally adjust on the night of the next new moon so I guess you’ll just have to deal with it until then.”

Easing his fingers through Inuyasha’s midnight looking hair, Sesshomaru’s tone was gentle. “It is a small price to pay.”

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say but a sudden tapping on Sesshomaru’s window interrupted the moment anyways. 

Annoyed at having been disrupted, Sesshomaru barely squelched the growl upon his lips as he pressed the button to lower the driver’s side window. But he’d be damned if he’d give the pathetic human standing by his door the slightest of acknowledgements.

“Excuse me, Mr. Taisho?”

Narrowing his now icy blue eyes, Sesshomaru peered through the crack in the window. “Is it customary now for the employees here to interrupt the patrons?”

Standing outside the car, the lingering warmth of the evening dissipated into brittle cold for the unfortunate young human. Having no idea as to what really lay beyond that thin shield of metal and glass, the man’s instincts were still well aware that death was but a few feet away. Clearing his throat, the employee stammered, “I . . . I apologize, Mr. T-Taisho, but you see, there are a f-few cars behind you and I just t-thought I c-could park your c-car – “

“When I am ready to leave this vehicle and have you park it, then I shall make my desires known.“

Having heard enough and feeling exceeding empathy for the poor human withering beneath his brother’s gaze, Inuyasha leaned over in his seat, placing a hand on Sesshomaru’s arm. “Hey kid, don’t mind him, he’s just been in a really bad mood all his life.” Feeling the corded muscle beneath his hand tense, Inuyasha took a chance and began making gentle circles with his fingers, almost instantly, he felt his brother relax. “Look, just give us a second and we’ll be on our way.”

Relief flooding his body, the young human nodded. “Thank you. Sorry to have disturbed you.”

“Don’t sweat it, you’re just doin’ your job,” Inuyasha casually answered.

With those final words, Sesshomaru eased the window back up, his attention turning towards the very close face and body of his little brother. “That human needed to be put in his place.”  
“That human was about ready to have heart failure.”

“I do not believe it would have been a great loss, he is easily replaced.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha scooted back over to his side of the car, making ready to exit. “Yeah, maybe so, but you still went overboard. You wouldn’t know subtle if it bit you in the ass. The poor kid was ready to piss his pants just by lookin’ at ya.” Seeing the scowl still on his brother’s face, Inuyasha huffed. “So, are we gonna eat or are you just gonna stay in this car all night actin’ all pissy?”

“We are here to eat, but I do not like being interrupted, especially when I am spending time with you.”

Smiling despite the situation, Inuyasha couldn’t help the warmth spreading throughout his chest. “Noted, and . . . appreciated. Now, come on, I’m starvin’.”

Not waiting for a response, Inuyasha opened the door and hopped from the car, a bright smile on his face as he stared up at the employee from before. “Sorry about takin’ so long.”

Blushing and offering his own smile in return, the human bowed low. “I apologize for interrupting. If there weren’t a line of cars waiting- “

“No problem.” Turning just in time to see Sesshomaru stalk up beside him, Inuyasha threw a thumb over his shoulder in the DaiYoukai’s direction and stated, “The bastard will give ya the keys.”

Eyes wide at having just heard the powerful Mr. Taisho thus insulted, the human looked awe struck, barely recognizing when a pair of keys was pushed into his hand. “I expect you to take great care of my car.”

Finally realizing he was being addressed, the human jumped. “Oh . . . oh, yes, of course, Mr. Taisho.”

“Then leave our presence.”

“Yes, at once.”

With the annoying human gone, Sesshomaru turned his narrowed blue eyes on his brother, leaning down he placed his lips at the crown of the Hanyou’s head, where his true ears lay. “Although I care not what you call me in the privacy of our own home, I would appreciate it if you refrained from using such language in front of others.”

“-Keh, I can try, but most days I just call ‘em like I see ‘em and you were bein’ a jackass for no real reason.”

“Perhaps I can try and be more accommodating if you can try and be a bit more respectful of my position while we are in public.”

Letting out a short bark of laughter, Inuyasha simply shook his head. “Yeah, we can try, but I get the feelin’ that’s gonna be one big fuckin’ failure.” Leaning back, Inuyasha’s amethyst looking eyes stared into cold blue. “It’s who you are, you don’t necessarily gotta change on my account, especially when it’s Youkai involved.”

“I do not understand why you are so protective of humans, little brother.”

“Yeah? Most day’s neither do I. Maybe because I know what it feels like to be scared, and trust me, humans are always scared about somethin’ or other. It ain’t a good feelin’.”

Blinking once, Sesshomaru took in that little bit of information and stored it for later. “Come, let us find our room so that we may be as we truly are.” Reaching over, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha’s lower back, easing the Hanyou forwards. 

“Hey, just cause we’re doin’ this courtin’ thing don’t mean ya gotta treat me like some wench.”

“Have you ever considered that I simply enjoy feeling your body beneath my hand, little brother?”

Both face and neck flushed, Inuyasha’s head bent forwards, his long black hair hiding his eyes. “Don’t say such embarrassin’ stuff.”

And with that, the Lord of all Asia guided his intended mate into the restaurant, his hand remaining firmly where it was the entire way. Feeling the weight of Sesshomaru’s flesh against the cloth of his back, Inuyasha’s heart eased. Yes, the move was a bit possessive, but he didn’t think that was all together a bad thing. Never in his life had he thought it would feel so good to have a place he belonged, to have someone claim him in such a way. 

Distracted as he was by Sesshomaru’s close presence, Inuyasha barely realized when they’d entered the restaurant, but once he had, his eyes widened. With a low whistle, the Hanyou’s gaze scanned the area. “Damn, and I thought your home was fancy.”

“Our home is very beautiful, but Susuke’s is made to impress those of a slightly different palate.”

“I’ll say.”

Within moments, an extraordinarily short woman appeared before them, her smile just as stressed as it was bright. “Good evening, Mr. Taisho. I was pleased to see your name on our reservations for tonight.”

Barely glancing at the woman, Sesshomaru answered, “Your parking staff is in need of tutelage, Lady Ballara.”

Inuyasha hadn’t thought the human looking woman’s smile could become any more strained – he’d been wrong.

“Forgive me, we have a few new hires working and they haven’t been properly trained, especially when it comes to dealing with one of your status, my Lord.”

“It is of little importance.” Inclining his head in Inuyasha’s direction, Sesshomaru asked, “Is our room ready?”

Turning her attention from the powerful Youkai before her, Lady Ballara politely stared in the Hanyou’s direction. Although she tried to hide it, her confusion as to just who Inuyasha was and what he meant to the DaiYoukai was obvious. With the ring fully activated, Inuyasha’s Hanyou scent, as well as the markers Sesshomaru himself had laid upon the Hanyou, were all but concealed beneath a layer of human stench. As far as Ballara was concerned, Sesshomaru’s companion was nothing more than what met the eye – a simple, but beautiful, human male. 

Quickly deciding that the Lord of the West’s guest was his business and no one else’s, Ballara bowed and answered, “All is prepared. If you will only follow me.”

Walking down an exquisite hall, Inuyasha’s eyes wandered all over the place, his mouth slightly agape at the shimmering surfaces surrounding him. Soon enough, they came to a tastefully carved wooden door, the room within simply an extension of the elegance he’d already encountered. 

“The table has been prepared as you requested, Lord Sesshomaru,” Ballara said with another bow. 

Safely tucked within the confines of the room, Sesshomaru allowed his human façade to fall but kept his Youkai fairly well contained. Having no desire to be interrupted tonight, the DaiYoukai thought it best as few as possible know of his whereabouts. “Inuyasha, we are alone now.”

Still openly gawking at his surroundings, the Hanyou turned with a stuttered, “Oh, w-what?” Meeting with only silence, Inuyasha concluded his brother had probably said something about him being able to look like himself again. In an instant, the ring was deactivated, leaving an InuHanyou standing within the small room as well as a gaping Lady Ballara. 

As soon as the being she’d thought of as human released his concealment spell, Ballara was not only hit with the visual evidence of who her Lord’s guest was, but the obvious scent of claim that went along with it. In all the hundreds of years the old badger demoness had known the InuDaiYoukai, she’d never once entertained the notion that Lord Sesshomaru would claim a mate, let alone a Hanyou one. Stuttering, Ballara thought she had not offered the amount of respect the Hanyou deserved. “F-forgive me, m-my Lord. I did not r-realize – “

“There is no reason you should have.”

Risking a glance up, Ballara’s eyes went wide. Lord Sesshomaru was not known for his kindness and she was truly at a loss for words. Thankfully, the Hanyou seemed relatively oblivious to what was going on and suddenly asked, “Hey, have you got some kind of dish with noodles in it?”

Blinking rapidly, Lady Ballara nodded. “Do you mean ramen?”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Inuyasha wasn’t really sure. He’d never been able to read the packages on the food Kagome had brought from her time. “Not sure. If ramen has noodles and some kind of broth, then that’s probably it.”

“If that is the case, we have several types. Do you know what kind you’d like?”

Truly puzzled, Inuyasha realized he had no idea. “Uh, no. Didn’t realize there was more than one option.”

“Lady Ballara, perhaps you could bring a sample of all the different types of ramen you have.” Looking over at his intended mate, Sesshomaru asked, “Would that be to your liking, little brother?”

“Seems like a waste of food, but if you’re payin’ then why the hell not.”

Shocked once again, Ballara could only stare. No one talked to Lord Sesshomaru that way. Well, maybe Lord Kouga could get away with it once in awhile, but looking up into the DaiYoukai’s face, there was not even the slightest hint of irritation. In fact, if Ballara didn’t know any better, she’d say Lord Sesshomaru appeared almost amused. 

“Since this Sesshomaru is indeed paying, we will be expecting every variety of ramen you have, as well as a mixture of fresh meats.” Turning to Inuyasha once again, Sesshomaru asked, “Would you like a moment to look at the menu? Or, is there anything else you would like at this time?”

“No, that sounds good. Maybe some tea or somethin’.”

“Lady Ballara, you heard my little brother. Please make the arrangements and disturb us as little as possible tonight.”

“As you wish, my Lord.” With a brief parting look, Ballara scuttled out of the room, her head reeling with the knowledge it now contained. 

As the door closed, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but smirk. Most likely, Ballara would be discrete, even her Youkai staff were known to be able to hold their tongues, but whether or not she would be able to keep something like this secret was anyone’s guess. Still, Inuyasha had healed well and his strength was almost what it should be. His Hanyou was more than capable of dealing with any normal altercations that might come his way. Unfortunately, in the modern era, attacks were rarely as direct as they’d been in feudal times. 

Pushing his concerns to the back of his mind, Sesshomaru guided Inuyasha to the table. “I would offer to hold the chair out for you if I thought this would please you.”

“Well, thank the gods you know it won’t,” Inuyasha grunted as he sat down, his eyes wide and confused by all the silver utensils littering the table. “What is all this shit?”

“I assume you are speaking of the silverware.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what ya call it. But why’s there so much of it and what in the hell do ya use it for?”

“If you would like, either myself or Lady Kadira can instruct you on proper dining etiquette at a later date. For this evening, do not concern yourself with them. As I’ve already stated, I care not how you eat, only that you do.”

Scratching the side of his cheek, Inuyasha stared at the table, wondering as to the relevance of over half the things on it. Chances were pretty good that most of the stuff was completely unnecessary. It seemed stupid to fill up his brain with such useless information, but if he was serious about this mating thing . . . well, Inuyasha appreciated what Sesshomaru had said earlier, but he’d be damned if he’d be the cause of any more embarrassment than necessary where his brother was concerned. Although Sesshomaru wouldn’t admit it, Inuyasha knew he’d be getting enough slack about even entertaining the idea of mating with a Hanyou. 

Hiding his unease with gruffness, Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders while twirling something with three pointy things coming off the end. He’d seen similar stuff when visiting Kagome’s time, but hadn’t thought it important enough to inquire about. “I’ll ask Kadira, she seems pretty good with that kind of thing.”

“Indeed, she is.” Studying his little brother, Sesshomaru suspected the general direction Inuyasha’s mind was going and for once, he didn’t even bother suppressing the hint of smile stretching its way across his lips. No doubt the Hanyou thought such things an utter waste of time, so the fact that he was willing to learn more than boded well for him.

As Inuyasha continued staring at the table, the door opened and two Youkai servers discretely made there way inside, neither uttering a single word as they poured tea and brought in fresh appetizers in preparation for the main meal. Despite their silence, Inuyasha still gave a hesitant, “Thanks,” before both servers bowed low and scuttled out the door. “Not very talkative, are they?”

“Unlike the human parking attendant, they have been trained well.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha had a lot he wanted to say, but in the end, simply let it go. As he’d said earlier, Sesshomaru was who he was. So instead, he sipped at his tea, enjoying the taste as the warm liquid eased down his throat. Unfortunately, after that was done, Inuyasha didn’t have a clue what to do or say and all the nervousness of earlier began coming back in full force. 

Casually leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru’s mokomoko flicked lazily behind him while his golden eyes soaked in the sight of his fidgeting brother. Never in his life had he ever felt as content as when he was in the presence of his Hanyou. The scent and feel of Inuyasha’s Youkai soothed him in ways he’d never thought possible. “Inuyasha, is there something you wish to ask of this Sesshomaru?”

Looking up, Inuyasha’s amber eyes were wide and hesitant. “Uh . . . well, now that ya mention it, I mean, I’ve just kind of been wonderin’ what all this courtin’ thing entails.”

“Is that what has you so nervous?”

“-Keh, what makes you think I’m nervous about anything?”

Smiling inside, Sesshomaru was well aware they both knew the Hanyou was lying, but it was something he could easily let go. “There are many variations on the courting ritual and each clan has its own protocols. Needless to say, it is not done in the same ways as when our father was alive.”

Nervousness ebbing away, Inuyasha’s ears perked up in curiosity. “How so?”

“To begin, the main purpose of courtship is to allow the alpha an opportunity to convince their chosen beta that he or she is capable of providing a safe environment. That they can offer a home with abundant food and care for both their mate and any potential offspring.”

Feeling the heat of embarrassment, Inuyasha’s eyes drifted off to the side. “I don’t really see how any of that is relevant to us. We both know I can take care of myself and neither one of us is gonna be pushin’ out any pups.”

For a moment, Sesshomaru sat in silence as he contemplated his little brother’s answer. It was true that Inuyasha was more than capable of keeping himself physically alive, maybe he hadn’t always thrived, but he’d lived and that was impressive in and of itself. As for the last part, the DaiYoukai was sure he’d heard something more than the words themselves. “Inuyasha, I am well aware of your capabilities. Both myself and my Youkai find your physical strength attractive. As a powerful alpha, I have no need of a physically weak beta.” Reaching across the table, Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha by taking the Hanyou’s hand within his own. “But, despite your strength, you have never felt safe, little brother. And that, is my doing. If you will allow, as both your alpha and older brother, I can give you that sense of ease. Know that this Sesshomaru will never leave your side again. That I will fight whatever means you harm, whether that be a physical or emotional battle, you need not take up arms again without me there to back you up. I will be the constant in your life that you can always return to, no matter what has happened, this Sesshomaru will always welcome you home.”

Mouth slightly parted, Inuyasha’s lips felt dry and cracked, almost as arid as his parched throat. Without his consent, a small, almost imperceptible whine echoed up that same throat as Sesshomaru stopped speaking. “T-th – “ clearing his throat, Inuyasha swallowed, “that sounds . . . nice, maybe.”

“Given our past, I am well aware trusting me on such a level will be difficult for you, so, in our case, this is what our courting time is for. It is a time for me to try and prove to you that you may trust me, as your alpha mate, to protect you mind, body, and soul.”

Completely unaware, Inuyasha’s hand gripped tighter around his brother’s larger one. “That might take some time. I’m not sayin’ it’s impossible, just – “

“I am well aware and at this moment, simply content in the knowledge that you are willing to try.”

Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha cocked his head. “And what do you get outta this whole deal?”

With a singular blink of his eyes, Sesshomaru blankly stared at his brother. That had definitely been a question he wasn’t anticipating. How did he even begin to answer in a way Inuyasha would both believe and understand. “I . . . it is difficult to put into words.”

“Try.”

“Inuyasha, I would do so if there were appropriate words, but there are none. In the most simplistic, yet wholly inadequate terms, you allow me to live.”

Completely confused, Inuyasha’s ears drooped. “What in the hell’s that supposed to mean? You’ve lived for damn near a thousand years, most of ‘em without me hangin’ off your arm.”

“It is true that in those years I existed. As Lord of the Western Lands, and now of all Asia, I have done my duty as an InuDaiYoukai. This Sesshomaru has killed, rutted, and wandered the lands, but until accepting my desire for you as a mate, those things held little meaning. I killed because it was necessary. I rutted because of biological need. I wandered because I was constantly looking for what I had foolishly denied. Now, if I kill it shall be to protect you. No matter where I wander, if you are at my side, I shall be home. And, when you finally allow me to take you, it will be so much more than rutting.”

“Fuckin’ hell, Sesshomaru. I . . . I don’t know what to say.”

“And that is what it will mean to be mates – there will be no need of words. I will say them to ease your heart, but your soul will understand without the need for such.”

Finally letting go of Inuyasha’s hand, Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of tea if only to give them both a break and time to think on what had just been said. Watching his little brother’s increasingly flushed cheeks, the DaiYoukai knew his words had hit their target and he simply stayed as he was . . . waiting. 

Feeling wholly inadequate, Inuyasha was simply floored by the elegance of what he’d just heard and knew he’d never be capable of expressing himself in such a way. “I . . . I ain’t as good with words as you. Don’t expect that’ll change much.”

“There is no need for it to. I have been trained since I was but a pup to conceal all emotion from others. Many believe me to be cold and without feeling, and to a point, I suppose that is true. But, as the saying goes, ‘still waters run deep’, and I am no exception. However, even with you, it is difficult to fight hundreds of years of instinct. My words are necessary to convey what my outward appearance can not.”

“Unlike me, huh.”

“It is true, once I thought this a flaw in your character, but now I find it one of your best qualities. It is an aspect of your nature I am truly jealous of.”

Inuyasha stared. “You can’t be serious. There ain’t no way you could be jealous of anything about me.”

Sadistically smiling on the inside, Sesshomaru’s outer façade did not crack an inch. “On the contrary, little brother, I am a very jealous creature when it comes to you. I am jealous that you form true friendships with those that would be willing to give up their lives for you not because of duty and order, but because they wish to keep you personally from harm.” Leaning his elbows upon the table, Sesshomaru settled his chin on folded hands. “On a more personal note, I am jealous of the time you spend with anyone but me. I am jealous of the clothes upon your body, that they touch your skin with an impunity I am not yet allowed. I am jealous that you may brush your fingers upon the infintesible softness of those exquisite ears sitting atop your head when the whim hits you. You see, little brother, I am both a covetous and envious being where you are concerned.”

Feeling the flush of heat all over his body, Inuyasha licked his dry lips. “T-that’s kinda unexpected.”

“Be that as it may, it is all true.”

“I thought . . . I thought you hated my ears.” Despite his best efforts, said ears twitched nervously upon Inuyasha’s head.

“Even while in the throws of my deepest delusions, I did not hate them. Perhaps that is why I attacked them with so much venom. I could fool myself of many things, but even during the times I thought I hated you the most, I found them entrancing.”

“Oh . . . that woulda been good to know.” 

“And now that you do, would you allow this Sesshomaru the enjoyment of feeling them beneath his fingers whenever he wishes?”

Picking up a random piece of silverware, Inuyasha twirled the metal object between his fingers. “If ya want. Just don’t go tuggin’ on ‘em.”

“They are sensitive then?”

Nodding once, Inuyasha was amazed at how easily he was giving up his most guarded secrets. If this thing all went to shit, then Sesshomaru would have another easy target to aim for. “Yeah. Humans always seemed fascinated by ‘em. They’d either make fun of my ears or wanna tug and pull. It . . . it didn’t feel good.”

“And, there are other ways of touching them that does feel good?”

With a not so subtle cough, Inuyasha’s blush increased ten fold. “Um . . . yeah. W-when you kinda rubbed at the base . . . I liked that.”

“And, if I were to run my teeth down the edge, or perhaps my tongue, would that be pleasurable as well?”

An audible clang was heard as Inuyasha dropped the fork in his hand. “T-that . . . why would you wanna do that?”

Eyes narrowed, golden orbs sparkling with lust, Sesshomaru’s voice was cool in reply. “Because, little brother, I would very much like to see you writhing below me in pleasure.”

Ears automatically slicked back into his head of hair, Inuyasha’s mouth opened and closed but no sound emerged. Having absolutely no idea how to even respond to something so salacious, he simply sat there, barely aware as the servers returned and began setting their ordered dishes before them. Even after the restaurant personnel had left, Inuyasha’s amber orbs remained locked with the golden ones of his brother. 

“You should eat before your dinner gets cold, Inuyasha.”

“W-what?”

“The ramen you desired is sitting before you, I should think you would enjoy its flavor more while it is warm.”

Blinking, Inuyasha finally looked down, noting with some dismay that he did indeed have a bowl of noodles sitting in front of his face, along with three other bowls scattered around him. Evidently Ballara had meant it when she’d said they’d bring every type on the menu. Mind still trying to wrap around what Sesshomaru had just said, Inuyasha absently picked up a nearby spoon and began shoveling the contents of the first bowl into his mouth. No sooner had the first drop hit his tongue than all previous conversations flew from his head. “Oh my gods,” Inuyasha practically moaned, “this is fan fuckin’ tastic.”

Forgetting the myriad of fresh meats laid before him, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha moved from bowl to bowl, all the while making the most delicious noises as he savored the food before him. “I take it the noodle dish is to your liking?”

Finally coming up for air, Inuyasha nodded vigorously. “Hell yeah! This stuff is even better than the noodle packages Kagome used to bring back with her. Damn but I missed this after she went back to her time.”

Although it still annoyed the DaiYoukai to hear his prospective mate speak so fondly of the miko, Sesshomaru found his Youkai pleased that it had provided his Hanyou with something superior to the wench. “I am glad you like it. Now that I know you’ve a fondness for such things, I shall have our cook make something similar for you.”

“Yeah? It wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

While Sesshomaru found Inuyasha’s simple tastes and low expectations refreshing, there was fast becoming a point where he simply wished the Hanyou would expect something from him. He was an alpha and it was his duty as well as his pleasure to provide the things his beta desired. But it was becoming increasingly clear that getting Inuyasha to want anything material from him was at best, a pipe dream. “Inuyasha, should you agree, you will be the mate of this Sesshomaru. You have but to ask and whatever you wish shall be provided.”

Shaking his head, all the Hanyou could do was shrug. “But I don’t need anything. All I’ve ever had is my Firerat and Tessaiga. I know I’ll need to dress better, but I can’t think of anything else that I’d need.”

“Perhaps need is not the correct term. Is there anything you want?”

Scrunching his eyebrows down in thought, Inuyasha really and truly thought about it, but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of anything. Looking up at Sesshomaru’s expectant eyes, he got the feeling he needed to pick something. Finally a thought struck the Hanyou. “Hey, there is somethin’ I’d like. The other day when Shippo was over and fussin’ with the ring, I started readin’ a book in your study. I didn’t get the chance to finish it, so if you don’t mind, could I borrow it sometime? I promise I’ll bring it back in good shape.”

Masking his disappointment, Sesshomaru answered, “Inuyasha, what is mine is yours. You need not ask permission for such things.”

“Maybe one day I’ll feel okay doin’ somethin’ like that, but for now, as far as I’m concerned, all that shit belongs to you.”

“If that is what makes you comfortable, still the offer stands.”

“’Kay. Thanks.”

Throughout the rest of the meal, they spoke of Sesshomaru’s work and a little of the remaining Youkai and the ensuing council that had formed. All of it seemed like the biggest fucking headache Inuyasha could ever imagine, and he knew his brother felt the same way. Still, Sesshomaru continued doing his duty. 

As they spoke of the Youkai council and their members, Inuyasha asked, “So what’s dog-breath’s roll in all this?”

“I assume you are speaking of the Wolf King, Kouga?”

“Yeah, if ya wanna be all formal about it.”

“The wolf has no official title, but it is well understood that he is in charge if I am unavailable.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha let the air out in a whistle of awe. “Never thought you’d trust the fleabag with somethin’ like that.”

“Lord Kouga is brash and uncouth. Many times has he been on the verge of feeling the sting of my whip, but he has also proven competent and capable, at least most of the time.”

Finished with all the bowls of ramen, Inuyasha scooted the empty containers away from his body. “Yeah, Kouga may be a dumbass at times, but he’s loyal.”

Raising a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru asked, “You trust the wolf?”

“As much as I trust anybody, I guess.”

“A valid answer. Kouga is content with his station in life. He has no further aspirations than the safety and protection of his own clan. That makes him far more trustworthy than most. Still, as I’ve stated before, you are the only creature this Sesshomaru truly trusts.”

Ears perked, Inuyasha’s amber orbs were wide with wonder. “That’s puttin’ an awful lot of faith in me.”

Ignoring the answer, Sesshomaru looked down at the now empty plates. His potential mate’s belly was sated as was his own and although the evening thus far had been enjoyable, he was hoping to get to feel Inyasha’s skin beneath his own before the night was through. “Would you like anything further to eat, little brother?”

Leaning back in his chair, Inuyasha’s grin lit up the room. “Naw, I don’t think I could stuff anything else in this belly.” As if to prove the point, he pushed said belly forwards while a clawed hand ran over it’s clothed surface. 

“Then, if you are finished, perhaps we could retire to our home for the rest of the evening.”

Blushing again, Inuyasha asked, “Don’t you have work to do or somethin’? I mean, you’ve spent a lot of time with me already.”

“There is nothing that can not wait until tomorrow, but I must ask, do you not wish to be with me further this night?”

“Huh? Oh, no, that’s not it. I mean, I kinda like talkin’ to ya. I just know you’re busy and I didn’t wanna take up too much of your time.”

“Although that is appreciated, know that being with you is all I desire. It is when I am away from your presence that I am truly unhappy.”

Scratching the base of an ear, Inuyasha didn’t really know what to say besides, “That’s nice. I like bein’ with you too.“

“But you still desire time outside my presence.”

With a guilty nod, Inuyasha answered, “It’s just a lot to get used to. I was alone for so long . . . “

“Time is something we have an abundance of, little brother and we shall move at the pace you are comfortable with. When we arrive at home, do you wish to be by yourself?” God’s but it took everything in Sesshomaru’s being to offer that as an actual choice.

“No, we can do somthin’ else if ya want.”

“Good. This Sesshomaru would certainly like that.”

“’Kay. Do we gotta pay the bill then, or what?”

“Foolish Hanyou. There are a few perks of my station in life, free dining being but one.”

Shocked, Inuyasha stared around the table and thought about all the food he’d just eaten. “Are you shittin’ me? They really gave you all this for free?”

“I have told no lie.”

“Damn, Miroku woulda loved this.”

“Are you speaking of the monk you traveled with during the time of Naraku?”

Wrinkling his nose up in disgust at simply hearing that name said aloud, Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah, he was always tellin’ some bullshit story in one town or another about there bein’ evil spirits needin’ exorcised. But most of the time, it was just a way to get a free meal and place to sleep.”

“The monk was deceitful then?”

“Well, technically I suppose that’s true, but he never really hurt anybody.” Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha just couldn’t think badly of his friend. “Besides, those humans were pretty dumb, so I kinda think it was there own damn faults for fallin’ for somethin’ so stupid.”

Hearing the note of sadness in Inuyasha’s voice, Sesshomaru asked, “The monk was a friend?”

“Yeah,” the Hanyou answered with a sigh. “He didn’t care about me bein’ a Hanyou. Actually, he was one of the first humans to ever really feel that way. He and Sango got married and spit out a bunch of kids after Naraku died. But just like all humans, he died and soon after, Sango did too.”

Both face and eyes devoid of outward emotion, Sesshomaru’s mind wandered back to his own Rin. Human’s lives were indeed fleeting. Most of the time, the Lord of the West viewed this as a blessing, but there were rare occasions when it was not. “Come, Inuyasha, it is time for us to go home.”

Standing up from the table, Inuyasha was all too ready to comply. Although he had fond memories of his friends, they were just that, memories. Sometimes the pain of them was too much. Feeling the comforting weight of his brother’s hand at the small of his back, Inuyasha tilted his head back and gave the DaiYoukai a small smile. “So, I’m assumin’ we need to look human again.”

“Indeed.”

Soon enough there were two human looking males exiting the room. Giving a small nod in the direction of a nearby attendant, Sesshomaru informed the Youkai they were leaving and for his car to be brought up. By the time they’d made it to the front door, the slick sports car was just pulling up to the curb, a different parking attendant handing the keys over with a deferential bow. 

Before long, they pulled into the parking lot below Taisho Tower. With Sesshomaru by his side, Inuyasha was no longer as hesitant about getting on the elevator and with mokomoko rubbing gently up and down his side; the ride seemed both unusually soothing and quick. Arriving at their residence, Sesshomaru pulled his fur in closer. “Would you like to go to the rooftop gardens?”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha answered, a fresh blush coloring his cheeks as he followed his brother along the hallways and up the steps leading to the outside oasis. Hardly noticing where they were going, Inuyasha was only mildly surprised when Sesshomaru stopped by a large tree located but a few feet away from one of the two ponds on the roof. “Will you sit with me?”

Awkwardly watching as Sesshomaru sat down, Inuyasha shuffled his feet from side to side before throwing his hands into the air and whispering an, “Awe, to hell with it,” before plunking down to his brother’s left. Completely unsatisfied with this situation, mokomoko curled itself around the Hanyou, easily picking him up and delivering him into Sesshomaru’s lap.

Pressing his hands firmly against the DaiYoukai’s chest, Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed to mere slits. “What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?”

“I have been waiting all day to hold you again as I did last night. Does it really upset you so much to be in my arms?”

Relaxing his muscles, Inuyasha hung his head. If he were honest, the answer would be a resounding, no. Sure, at first he’d been genuinely upset. You didn’t spend the better part of your life being beaten to a pulp by something only to willingly fall into that same something’s arms without some anxiety. But after getting over the instinctual wariness, he had to admit to liking the idea. More than liking. After last night, Inuyasha knew what it was to feel safe and he wanted nothing more than to feel that way again, each and every night if he could. But was it weakness to feel that way? 

Shifting on top of Sesshomaru’s lap, Inuyasha finally answered, “I don’t hate it. I just don’t wanna get used to it if it’s not always gonna be available.”

Loving the feel of his little brother’s bottom scooting across the tops of his thighs a little too much, Sesshomaru fought down his growing lust. Now was not the time for such things. Instead, he began raking his poisonous claws through silvery-white strands of hair. “And you still do not believe I shall be here each and every night?”

“-Keh, nobody could promise that.”

“True, but I can promise those occasions to be rare. I know it is difficult for you, but I do not lie when I tell you that I am here to stay. This Sesshomaru shall never leave you again.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Inuyasha kept his amber eyes cast down. “I know you believe what you’re sayin’, it’s just a little difficult for me to swallow.”

Sesshomaru didn’t miss the underlying connotation in the way the Hanyou had chosen his words. He hadn’t said Sesshomaru was lying outright, but there was a belief that the DaiYoukai was lying to himself, believing every word he spoke and yet in the end, little would have changed. Placing his fingers below Inuyasha’s chin, Sesshomaru raised those amber orbs up to meet his own burnished gold ones. “Inuyasha, one day I shall be your mate. Mating is for life and as such, I shall never part from you.”

Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha’s eyes drifted up towards the sky. “Yeah, in theory.”

“Not just in theory, little brother.”

“Sesshomaru, I don’t mean to sound like a whiny ass kid, but I don’t have a really good track record of things workin’ out well in my life. It’s just kinda hard to believe all this. I want to, god’s know it scares the fuck outta me how badly I want to, but – “

“But it will take time.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Offering a rare smile, Sesshomaru tugged Inuyasha down to lie upon his chest. “Then, let us speak of what we shall do in that time.” Working his hand up, the DaiYoukai began massaging the base of a puppydog ear, earning a barely heard whine for his effort. “Earlier you stated you enjoyed this action.”

“Hmm, feels good.”

The slowing pulse of his Hanyou was clear indication that his little brother found the action soothing. “And, if I did this,” without hesitation, Sesshomaru’s tongue ran up the length of a quivering ear.

“F-fuck,” Inuyasha panted, “t-that – “

“Is it also to your liking?”

Suddenly, Inuyasha’s heart rate wasn’t nearly as docile as it had been moments ago. Thinking over his brother’s question, he had to scoff, did he like it? – he didn’t really know. All Inuyasha knew was that it was making him hot in a way he’d seldom felt. “I . . . I don’t hate it.”

“Interesting,” Sesshomaru smirked. “And, if I did this,” now nibbling on that same ear, Inuyasha felt his whole body shudder, his breath coming out in quick pants. 

At a loss for words, all the Hanyou could do was lay there and squirm. “I believe you do enjoy it, little brother. Tell me, how exactly do my actions make you feel? Does it give you pleasure?”

“P-pleasure?”

While his teeth continued on their mission, Sesshomaru’s hand began snaking its way down until his palm rested over the growing bulge in Inuyasha’s groin. “Yes, pleasure.” Pushing down on that bulge, the DaiYoukai pulled a deep whine from his Hanyou. “Your cock is telling me all kinds of things your tongue can not, Inuyasha.”

“W-what are ya d-doin? I d-don’t - ” holly fuckin’ hell, Inuyasha felt like his body was on fire. Earlier that morning Sesshomaru had done something similar, but he’d stopped and . . . and he’d been able to think, but now . . . 

“Do not think, little brother. Simply feel. Let me take care of your body. Let this Sesshomaru give you what you need.”

“Ah . . . “ What he needed? Did he really need this? Fuck, the more the bastard rubbed, the harder he got and the more jumbled his mind became. Reaching down, Inuyasha unconsciously placed his hand over his brother’s, forcing Sesshomaru to press even harder into his growing cock. To facilitate this, Inuyasha’s hips pulsed up and down, humping the DaiYoukai’s hand. “Sessh – “

“That’s it,” Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha’s ear, all the while ignoring his own searing needs. “You are safe. I have you and you will find pleasure in this Sesshomaru’s touch.” Inside his own mind, the DaiYoukai added, I will make you crave my touch; beg for my body, but wisely, he kept such thoughts locked where they were. One day, Sesshomaru would say such things aloud, but it would not be this day. 

Although it was true that Inuyasha had never rutted, nor had he ever felt safe enough to willingly masturbate, he was male and had on occasion awoken from some erotic dream to find his pants soaked in his own seed. But on all those occasions, the Hanyou had slept through his ejaculation and never felt the exquisite buildup to the actual event. And now, as his sadistic older brother continued rubbing him through his pants, Inuyasha began feeling the most incredible pressure – a need to do something, to . . . “Ahh, f-fu-ck . . . “ arching up, the Hanyou’s release pulsated within the confines of his underwear, coating the fabric in thick, sticky white cum.

Panting and exhausted with effort, Inuyasha lay limp within his brother’s strong arms, blissfully unaware of the crimson eyes boring into the top of his head as Sesshomaru battled down his own Youkai’s demand to claim their mate. Unfortunately, the heady scent of the Hanyou’s release was doing little to placate the Lord of the West’s rampaging desires. It was far too soon for such activities and acting on his current instincts would only frighten Inuyasha away. The trust he was building was tenuous at best, and Sesshomaru would not risk that. 

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru thought back to something Inuyasha had said last night when his lust had risen too close to the surface. A name, a single name . . . Jaken. And, with that thought came the corresponding image, effectively deflating his hardened dick. With his emotions back under control, Sesshomaru began rubbing the base of a furry ear. 

Waking up from the fog of his own release, Inuyasha almost went comatose again when he felt the gentle rubbing of fingers through his hair, focusing their attention on one of his most vulnerable appendages. But through that haze, the reality of what had just occurred flared like a bolt of lightening, flushing his cheeks an even brighter red than they’d been while Sesshomaru had been rubbing him off. Embarrassed, Inuyasha buried his face in his brother’s unyielding chest, his words mumbled against the fabric of the DaiYoukai’s shirt. “I should fuckin’ kick your ass for that.”

Chest rumbling with amused laughter; Sesshomaru never once stopped his hands movements. “And why would that be? It seems to me that you enjoyed our most recent activity.” Although he’d been tempted by his own needs, Sesshomaru had been careful to pay attention to the scents Inuyasha’s Youkai had been putting out while he was pleasuring the Hanyou. Fear had been part of the scent, but far and above that had been the smell of desire, of pure want. No, Inuyasha may be embarrassed now, but he hadn’t done anything the Hanyou had been against happening. 

“Jackass, of course I enjoyed it. I fuckin’ came in my pants, didn’t I?”

“Forgive me, I had not anticipated how uncomfortable you would feel afterwards. In the future, I will be sure to remove your dick from any clothing before pleasuring you.”

Groaning, Inuyasha squinted his eyes shut. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

“Be that as it may, we should retire to the inside so you may clean yourself. I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable.”

“Little late for that, asshole.” Finally lifting his head from his brother’s chest, Inuyasha pushed himself up, noticing the slight bulge in Sesshomaru’s pants as he did. “Uh . . . so, do ya want me to do somethin’ like that for you too?”

Grabbing the Hanyou’s hands before they could make contact, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. If Inuyasha’s fingers even ghosted across his groin, he was not sure he would be able to stop the consequences. “It is not necessary.”

Frowning, Inuyasha wasn’t sure why, but he felt uncomfortable. Almost like Sesshomaru didn’t want him to touch him. Scooting back even further, the Hanyou’s frown only deepened as he asked, “Why not? Ain’t I good enough to touch you?”

He had thought to keep this to himself, that if Inuyasha knew just how close he was to loosing control, that the Hanyou would be fearful, but evidently there were worse things than that. “Inuyasha, you must listen when I tell you that it is very difficult for me to control both mine and my Youkai’s desire for you. It is a battle I constantly fight, and trust me when I say you are not ready for me to unleash that. You know better than most what this Sesshomaru is capable of. I am an InuDaiYoukai. My inherent nature is not one of kindness. If you knew the extent of my desire – my lust, I am afraid you would run from me. One day, when you trust this Sesshomaru, you will understand the violence of my needs.”

With a slow blink of his eyes, Inuyasha felt the blood drain from his face. “Are you sayin’ that if I let you rut me, you’ll hurt me?”

“What I am saying is that coupling with this Sesshomaru will not always be gentle. I am Youkai and you are part Youkai, there is seldom our species does that does not cause bodily harm and rutting is no different.” Leaning forwards, Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha’s chin within the palm of his hand, his eyes alight with an honest fire. “Know this, little brother, although coupling may be rough, it will always be enjoyable. The pain we cause each other in the throws of our passion will only add to the pleasure. But for such to occur, you must trust even when my Youkai is let loose, neither it nor myself would ever harm you in such a way as to damage you either physically or emotionally.”

Feeling a slight tremble in his limbs, Inuyasha processed all that he’d heard. He couldn’t deny that it scared him, but at the same time, the prospect of all that Sesshomaru had just said excited him as well. He’d always loved a good fight, and a good fight often resulted in at least a little bloodshed. The trick was determining what left you feeling satisfied and what left you dead. Nodding his head, the Hanyou thought he understood. “You’re right, I don’t trust you that much – not yet.” Glancing back down at his brother’s groin, Inuyasha asked, “You sure you got that thing under control?”

“Indeed. I’d say it is well in hand, but unfortunately, that event shall have to wait until another day.”

“Pervert,” Inuyasha sighed while rolling his eyes. “I never in million years woulda thought you are as big of a pervert as this.”

“It is not perverted to desire sexual relations with the one you claim as mate.”

“Maybe not, but I still think you’re a dirty old dog.”

“Only when it comes to you, little brother.” Noting the dark spot on Inuyasha’s pants, Sesshomaru added, “And speaking of dirty, we should get you cleaned up.”

Blushing anew, Inuyasha started to stand, only to find himself lifted and cradled in Sesshomaru’s arms. “Hey! I ain’t no invalid and I’m more than capable of walkin’.”

“I never claimed otherwise, but your state of health does not change my desire to carry you.”

“Oh for the love of . . . fine, but nobody better see this.”

“Rest assured, I shall pluck the eyes from anyone who dares look upon you this evening.”

Swallowing, Inuyasha didn’t really like the cold, matter of fact tone his brother had used when saying that. God’s above, he just hoped everyone had already gone to bed because the stench of liquefying eyeballs was never pleasant. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After being deposited in his room, Inuyasha stripped off his clothes and cleaned himself in his own bathroom. Blushing the entire time he washed around his dick while silently wondering just who did his laundry and what they’d think of the mess he’d made in his clothes. Shaking his head, he put on a fresh pair of sleeping pants and shirt and walked back into his bedroom only to find the area silent and empty. Not that he was really expecting otherwise. When Sesshomaru had left him, he’d said he was going to his own room, but now that he was gone . . . hanging his head low, Inuyasha knew what he wanted. Knew what his body was screaming for and yet also knew it would damn near kill his pride. 

Huffing loudly, Inuyasha mumbled a quiet, “Fuck it,” and climbed into his bed – alone. There was only so many hits his pride could take and crawling to Sesshomaru, begging to be held again tonight was just too damn much after all the sacrifices he’d already made. Lying on his side, the silence of the room chaffed at his nerves. Knowing what he knew now, the comfort and safety of his bastard brother watching out for him, Inuyasha felt cold to his very core and soon enough a gnawing fear quickly began taking over his body. 

Curling into a small ball, shivers wracked through his small frame. And with those shivers, a new shame clenched at the Hanyou’s heart. Eyes wide and searching, Inuyasha stared into the darkened room and imagined all the horrors of his past, all the trauma and pain creeping up on him from some sinister location he’d somehow always managed to keep locked and at bay. Trying to bury himself further under the covers, a sudden voice had him scrambling, his back plastered against the fur lined headboard of his bed.

“Little brother, what has you so frightened?”

Clenching a hand over his racing heart, Inuyasha’s ears buried themselves deep within his snowy-white hair, his amber eyes wide and searching before narrowing in accusation. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ knock?”

“As I’ve already stated, there is no need to do so within my own home. Now, answer my question, why are you frightened?”

Hackles instantly raised, Inuyasha lashed out. “I ain’t afraid of jack shit, asshole and why the fuck do you give a damn anyway?” The words had barely left his mouth and already Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt hit him. Defensive, scared, angry and having absolutely no idea why . . . all of his emotions were leading him to lash out at the closest object and that just happened to be his brother. 

Inside, both Sesshomaru and his Youkai were suffering a rare case of confusion. They’d left Inuyasha barely twenty minutes ago and in that small space of time, it was as if the past few days had never occurred. The Hanyou was frightened and lashing out, any amount of trust he’d managed to establish seemed to have evaporated into thin air. Well, the Lord of the West was having none of it. Without comment, Sesshomaru walked over and gracefully climbed upon the bed, ignoring how Inuyasha pushed himself deeper into the fur behind him.

“What do you think you’re doin?”

“Keeping the promise I made earlier.”

“Promise? What the fuck – “

“I do not know what has upset you so, but it is not healthy. Deny it all you wish, but your heart rate is dangerously high, your breathing rapid and your Youkai reeks of fear.”

“I don’t give a shit – “

Reaching forwards, Sesshomaru drew his Hanyou into his arms, holding him tight as Inuyasha’s muscles clenched and his body shook. Growling low, his Youkai emanated nothing but promises of safety and protection. Slowly, inch by precious inch, Inuyasha’s body began calming, his pulse returning to normal as his lungs inhaled deep, cleansing breaths. 

Laying in silence, Sesshomaru had thought his brother had drifted into slumber only to hear the Hanyou whisper, “You weren’t here.”

“I do not understand.”

Stretching his head up, Inuyasha buried his nose in the crook of Sesshomaru’s neck, inhaling deeply the power and strength that was the Lord of all Asia. Lowering his head back down, he laid his cheek upon the DaiYoukai’s chest, the deep and resonate sound of Sesshomaru’s heart setting a steady beat in his puppydog ear. Nuzzling down, Inuyasha’s clawed hands gripped the fabric of his brother’s shirt as he sadly answered, “Neither do I.”

Safe and secure, Inuyasha’s eyelids drooped as exhaustion took hold. Draped across his brother’s chest, Bakusen’Os words echoed in his head – home was not a place, it was a feeling. Home was Sesshomaru.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and kudos. Much appreciated on my end. This chapter pushes the plot forward some more (I hope :-)
> 
> Stay well and safe everyone.
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Sitting in his study, Sesshomaru thought back to the events of the night before as well as those of this very morning. In the space of a few hours Inuyasha’s moods and feelings had swung in a pendulum of unpredictable emotion. Given the Hanyou’s quiet demeanor upon waking, he was fairly certain Inuyasha was struggling with this fact just as much as he. Although it was frustrating, the DaiYoukai was fairly certain it was a sign of healing. It was foolish to expect so much trauma to be washed away with one lone emotional breakdown. Chances were good this was simply the beginning. That Inuyasha had opened the floodgates to a cadre of pain and abandonment. Still, as difficult as it was seeing his future mate in such distress, he knew it was a sign of progress, a sign that the Hanyou trusted him enough to allow such vulnerability to show. 

With his golden eyes fixed upon nothing in particular, Sesshomaru’s voice was impassively cold when he heard Jaken knock upon his door. “What is it you require, Jaken?”

“My Lord, Shippo has arrived as you ordered.”

“Show him in.”

With a low bow, Jaken scrambled from the room only to quickly return with a worried looking fox Youkai. Green eyes scanning the room, Shippo didn’t see any evidence of Inuyasha, nor could he scent his Hanyou smell to any greater degree than what wafted off the Lord of the West. When he’d been summoned, he’d naturally assumed it would have something to do with his adoptive father. Or maybe he’d just hoped that would be the case. “You asked to see me?”

“Close the door, Shippo.”

Swallowing a particularly dry lump of saliva, Shippo did as told, but barely moved further into the room as he asked, “Is Inuyasha okay?”

“The Hanyou is not your concern, but if it will calm your nerves, my future mate is well.”

Bristling, Shippo responded, “Begging your pardon, Lord Sesshomaru, but you can not ask me to not care about him. Inuyasha protected and helped raise me when I was a defenseless kit. He is like a father to me and I can not simply turn off such feelings simply because you order it.”

Golden eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru didn’t like the tone in the fox’s voice, but he did understand the sentiment. Still, he kept quiet long enough to have the pleasure of seeing Shippo’s nerves set in. “Your point is noted but it would be wise to remember to whom you are speaking in the future. Inuyasha is fond of you and I would not upset him, but I am the Lord of these lands.”

“I – “

“Perhaps it is unrealistic of me to wish to keep Inuyasha to myself, but you must remember to tread lightly, Fox.”

Lowering his head, Shippo nodded. “I will remember, but please understand that I only want to keep him safe.”

“Then we are of agreement. Now, let us see if we can come to an agreement on a different topic.”

Tails twitching, Shippo felt relief at having the conversation redirected, unfortunately, that relief would be short lived. Moving further into the room, he sat in the chair directly across from the DaiYoukai’s desk, cautiously shifting his tails so they draped over the armrests of his seat. 

“As I wish to return to Inuyasha as soon as possible, I shall make this brief and get directly to the point. There is a traitor amongst your clan.”

Shippo’s mouth opened before closing in a thin line. “That isn’t possible.”

Sesshomaru had expected denial. “Unfortunately, it is.”

“You have proof.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru remained silent. It was a question that required no answer on his part as it had been a foolish one. The Lord of all Asia did not make such claims lightly and Shippo well knew it. Soon enough, the silence spoke for itself.

Turning his head to the side, Shippo slumped back in his chair, a string of curse words that would make Inuyasha proud pouring from his mouth before he calmed enough to state, “Okay, so I know you wouldn’t of called me in if you didn’t have evidence, but can I ask what it is? I’m assuming you don’t know who because if you did, they’d be here instead of me.” As soon as the words had been spoken, Shippo’s green eyes blew wide in panic as he shot up in his seat. “Wait! You don’t think it’s me, do you? I mean – “

“Shippo, if I believed it was you, you would no longer have a tongue to speak with.”

“Oh . . . yeah, guess that’s true.” Easing back down, Shippo let a shiver pass through his frame at the thought of what hell awaited whoever it was that had done something this stupid. “So, you know there’s a fox Youkai involved, but not who. Are you going to tell me what’s been going on?”

“To be brief, Lord Tullic has begun thinking himself more capable than he truly is. As such, he has managed to be somewhat of an irritant, but I have been having some difficulties acquiring the proof I need to bring before the council. His foolish ways could easily draw attention to the Youkai world, attention we do not need.”

“Since Tullic’s a council member, I guess you just can’t gut him when the whim strikes, huh.”

“No. It is most annoying.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet that’s true,” Shippo answered while scratching the back of his head. This was exactly why Sesshomaru scared the piss right out of him. It wasn’t that Shippo wasn’t brave, it was just that the Lord of the West had absolutely no qualms about ending a life. Sesshomaru was built for killing and he did it without regret. Not that he thought the DaiYoukai was mindless in his wrath, but if something was in the way . . . well, lets just say it didn’t stay in the way for long. “So, what makes you think there’s a fox involved? Scorpions and foxes don’t really hang out much.”

“True. There had been several incidences over the past few weeks that seemed suspicious, things that appeared beyond Tullic’s capabilities. Yesterday, Lord Kouga and I found one of his accomplices and during the interrogation the spider made several comments that could only be explained by the involvement of one of your kind. I do not even believe the spider knew he was betraying his master when he spoke of what he’d seen. Most likely the traitor didn’t even realize it was magic. The kind of magic only a truly learned fox could wield.”

“I need to know what he said he saw.”

Face impassive, Sesshomaru stared into Shippo’s vibrant green eyes, knowing what he was about to say would shake the fox to his core. “In the spider’s particular case, he was presented with what he thought to be his long dead daughter. An offspring with no possible way of being truly resurrected. I doubt even Tensaiga could do such.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Shippo felt his blood run cold. “Delusions? A fox is trafficking in Delusions?”

“Amongst other forbidden magic’s.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed. You see my problem.”

With a sharp shake of his head, Shippo’s mouth curved down into a deep frown. “That’s not just a problem, that’s a fucking nightmare. There’s a reason those kinds of magic’s were outlawed, even my own people agreed on that. Nothing good can come from Delusions. Other races can perform mimicry, but only a fox can reproduce something with staying power. Something that acts so real it can fool even the most doubtful. But even we can’t sustain them, no matter how strong the wielder.”

“False promises are what Tullic seems to be marketing these days. He preys upon the weakest of us, whether that weakness be emotional or physical. And, he is not only targeting Youkai, but has dabbled in human’s as well. The longer this continues, the more likely we are to be exposed. As Lord of Asia, this Sesshomaru will do what is necessary to put a stop to this, to protect those Youkai remaining. If you are unable to find the traitor among your clan, I shall be forced to take drastic measures.”

Blinking, Shippo’s body went frigid. “You don’t mean – “

“I do. Extinguishing a race is not what I desire, but this kind of deception cannot, and will not be tolerated. It is too big a risk.”

With his clawed fingers sinking deeper into the armrests, Shippo bowed his head. Sesshomaru had done it before, wiped an entire Youkai clan from the face of the earth. It was not a decision any DaiYoukai took lightly, but it was the final option. Shippo could count on one hand the number of times the spiders had been on the chopping block only to finally give up the responsible party at the last possible moment. If he didn’t find the one responsible, all the foxes under Lord Sesshomaru’s rule would be forfeit, including his own mate and kits. Pushing down the overwhelming fear, Shippo asked, “Does anyone else know about this?”

“Lord Kouga is aware there is a fox involved, but he does not know the extent I am willing to go to should the traitor prove elusive.”

“I understand. How much time do I have?”

“Needless to say, speed would be in your best interest.”

“Understood. To do what you’re speaking of, the list of possibilities is short. It would take a fox of at least eight tails to perform a proper Delusion. And there are only a handful of those left.” Shaking his head, Shippo added, “But I know them all. Adding tails doesn’t just mean an increase in power, but also wisdom. By definition, a fox with that many tails would know better than to do something like this.”

“You and I both know that is not always the case.”

Head shooting up, Shippo’s green eyes turned distant in memory and sadness. “Kaplow was a rare case. He . . . he wasn’t sane.”

“No, he was not. Despite his instability, he managed to fool those of the Youkai world for centuries. His madness was not without a goal.”

Shivering, Shippo remembered the time of Kaplow’s trial in the fox Youkai world. Indeed, he himself had been fooled by the older fox. He’d even learned some of his tricks from him. At the time, Kaplow had been everything Shippo had desired. Strong, confident, and the son of the clan leader, Kaplow was the heir of the Asian foxes. But he had not been content in that role and in the end, his father, clan leader Isan, had been forced to kill his own kit. “Kaplow is dead. Master Isan killed him.”

“Are you certain? It seems those you believe to have passed have a way of returning to the land of the living.” Seeing Shippo’s narrowed gaze, Sesshomaru added, “Even those who have passed from the world leave scars upon it. A memory can inspire.”

“Not likely. I may have been young at the time, but I remember the trial. There was nothing but disgust for Kaplow amongst my clan. I know what other Youkai think about foxes, that we’re deceitful and cunning, and to an extent that’s true, but we do not allow for such blatant abuse of power. In these modern times, we can not afford to do so.”

“If the fox clan can weed out this dissident, then this Sesshomaru will be more than happy to have the matter taken care of within your own bounds. I am giving you an opportunity to handle things on your own terms. However, if you cannot, then I shall be forced to act. Do we have an understanding?”

Sighing, Shippo nodded his acceptance. “I will speak with Isan first. As clan leader, he must be made aware.”

“Do as you see fit. As for me, I shall keep this between us for the time being. Lord Kouga is currently visiting with his mate and shall return in a day’s time. If you need anything, you should make sure to contact me directly.”

“I’m assuming you’ll be with Inuyasha.”

“That is correct. I am currently courting the Hanyou.”

Shippo understood the underlying statement that it had better be pretty damn important for him to interrupt the DaiYoukai’s time with his intended mate. “I’ll get started right away.” With that said, Shippo rose from his seat, his seven tails hanging all but limp as he began walking towards the door, a heavy weight resting upon his shoulders. 

“Shippo.”

Turning, the fox Youkai answered, “There is something else?”

“Until you spelled Inuyasha’s ring, I had assumed it to be impossible for any Youkai less than DaiYoukai status to suppress their Youkai. Furthermore, one of my status can only suppress my scent, not change it. Even when fox Youkai truly transform, their scent remains the same.”

Shrugging, Shippo scratched at the back of an ear. “It’s something I’ve been working on for several years. Inuyasha’s the first one I actually bound the spell to.”

“Is there anyone else in the fox clan who can do such a thing?”

Surprised, Shippo paused for a moment before answering, “No, I don’t think so.”

“But if you were able to find a way to do it?”

“Well, I guess, but again, it’d have to be somebody with a lot of ability. I don’t mean to boast, but it wasn’t easy. Why do you ask?”

Thinking back on Tullic’s recent behavior, Sesshomaru had begun forming a loose hypothesis, but as of yet, had no proof either way. “Changing one’s scent completely would be an advantageous ability, do you not agree?”

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Shippo fidgeted with his hands. “I . . . I hadn’t really thought about that.”

Staring at the anxious fox Youkai before him, Sesshomaru knew he spoke the truth. Shippo was many things, mostly he represented the advantageous aspects of his fox nature; curiosity, cunning, wit and although Shippo could be deceitful, he had never shown any indications that it was meant in a harmful way. Truthfully, most of Shippo’s tricks were most likely a result of his love of play and not malicious. “Speak with Lord Isan and report what you find.”

“I will Lord Sesshomaru.” Having effectively been dismissed. Shippo exited the room, completely ignoring Jaken as the little imp tottered by him on his way to Sesshomaru’s office. Once in the elevator, the fox Youkai slumped down, resting on his toes as he contemplated what he’d just heard. Whoever was behind this, Shippo would find them and nail their ass to the wall. He wasn’t normally one for violence, but what this Youkai had done had endangered their entire clan. Having gained both strength and skill over the years, he no longer had to rely on someone else for protection. Now, he was the protector and he would damn well make sure his clan survived. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With his ass firmly planted on a low tree branch, Inuyasha’s legs dangled into the open air. After Sesshomaru had left him this morning, he’d headed straight for the rooftop garden, in desperate need for some fresh air. Waking up, still clinging to his brother’s shirt, he’d felt the bitter pangs of shame hit his heart once again. But this time, he hadn’t experienced the fear of yesterday morning. It seemed as if Sesshomaru really didn’t mind his simpering foolishness. Odd as that seemed, the DaiYoukai had simply kissed him between his ears and said he had a meeting to attend and would be back later in the morning. For his part, Inuyasha had said little and remained quiet as his brain struggled to figure out what his emotions were doing. To that end, he was staring off into the brilliant blue sky, watching puffy clouds leisurely pace across the horizon. 

Sitting alone had given the Hanyou time to unwind and relax, but already he found himself missing the presence of his brother. Grunting, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest while grumbling, “I’m a fuckin’ idiot.” Not long after, he felt his brother’s Youkai as it entered onto the rooftop. God’s above, why does he feel so damn good, Inuyasha thought. To the Hanyou, it just didn’t make sense. Not long ago, the feel of Sesshomaru’s Youkai had sunk his stomach like a rock. The DaiYoukai had brought nothing but pain and fear, but now . . . now it was completely different. 

Not only feeling but now smelling the delicious scent of his brother, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was close without the aid of his eyes. “I take it your meetin’ is done?”

“Indeed.”

Taking a deep breath, the Hanyou smelled something else. “So, how’s the brat?”

“I assume you are speaking of Shippo?”

“’Course I am. My nose works probably better than yours.”

“That is a distinct possibility. But, to answer your question, Shippo is as well as can be expected given the task I just assigned him.”

Finally turning his head, Inuyasha’s amber eyes narrowed. “You ain’t bein’ too hard on him, are ya?”

“No. Although I am sure he is disturbed by what I have just discussed with him, Shippo understands that by going to him first with this problem, I am being exceedingly lenient.”

Raising his eyebrows at that thought, Inuyasha had to ask, “So, you gonna tell me what you two talked about?”

Pulling his ki cloud together, Sesshomaru rose up until he was face to face with the object of his possession. Once there, he sat upon the limb in front of his brother’s splayed legs, instantly setting the Hanyou’s heart rate higher. “He inquired as to your well being,” Sesshomaru answered, his nose now buried in Inuyasha’s hair. 

“H-he did?”

“Mmm hmm.” Moving his nose and mouth lower, Sesshomaru’s teeth raked along Inuyasha’s jaw until they lightly pressed into the base of the Hanyou’s neck. Not submitting fully, Inuyasha didn’t overtly expose his pulse point, but he didn’t stop his brothers’ actions either, making the DaiYoukai growl in utter contentment. “You smell intoxicating, little brother.”

“Y-yeah? Probably ‘cause I smell like my possessive jackass of an older brother.”

Pulling back slightly, Sesshomaru smirked. “I will not deny such, but it is your InuHanyou scent I was speaking of.” Lightly tracing his claws across Inuyasha’s neck, Sesshomaru’s eyes became tinged in crimson. “One day, I shall mark you as mine.”

Reaching up, Inuyasha gripped his brother’s fingers in his own, stopping all motion. “Maybe, but that day ain’t today.”

“No, it is not,” Sesshomaru answered, keeping the disappointment from his voice. “But one day it shall be.”

“Awfully sure of yourself.”

“I have no reason to believe otherwise, little brother.”

Flushed, Inuyasha’s eyes drifted off to the side. “Yeah, I guess me actin’ like a little bitch these last couple of nights sort of seals the deal for you.” Turning his gaze back up, Inuyasha’s amber orbs stared intently into Sesshomaru’s golden ones. “You really don’t mind me bein’ all clingy and shit?”

Smiling inside, Sesshomaru was pleased with the tone of his Hanyou’s voice as he asked that question. Inuyasha wasn’t sad or upset, merely curious. “You were where you were supposed to be last night, little brother. Soon enough you will feel secure without being within this Sesshomaru’s arms, but that does not mean you will be allowed to sleep otherwise. Do you believe I wish to hold you through the night simply for your own well being? If so, rest assured, you are not the only one getting something out of such activity.”

“-Keh, who’d of thought you’d be the touchy-feely type.”

“I assure you, Inuyasha, you are the only one I wish to touch in such a manner.”

Nodding his head once, the Hanyou’s lips turned up into a smirk. “Good, ‘cause I’d beat your ass from here to China if I came home to find ya cuddled up to some other Youkai.”

Ah, jealousy . . . it could be a wondrous friend or the most bitter of enemies. “In over nine centuries, I have not desired such a thing. Believe me, you are most definitely a special case.”

Swallowing, Inuyasha’s hand began absentmindedly stroking the DaiYoukai’s silken hair while his eyes looked past his brother and into the unseeing distance. “You mean even when you rutted some other Youkai? Didn’t you keep them close afterwards?”

“Hardly,” Sesshomaru snorted. “They had served their purpose and were left where they laid. They were simply a means to sate a biological need. None were worthy of this Sesshomaru’s attention.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha just couldn’t figure out how and why he was different. “So, after you rut me, will you do the same?”

Leaning forwards, Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha’s frame to the tree behind them. “Make no mistake, little brother, nothing can take you from this Sesshomaru. When you allow me to rut this body of yours, I will take you again and again. You will get no peace, no rest, from my attentions. I would keep you locked in our room, chained to our bed if I thought it would not destroy who you are.” Running his tongue along a quivering puppydog ear, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. “Trust me when I say that it is you who will need to push me from our bed, not the other way around.”

Running his hands up and down the Hanyou’s outer thighs, over his hips and to his waist, Sesshomaru felt the ugly side of jealousy nipping his heels as he asked, “And your previous lovers? Did you stay with them after you had sated your needs?”

Blushing from the tips of his ears to the claws of his toes, Inuyasha’s eyes immediately cast themselves down. “I . . . what makes you think I’ve ever done somethin’ like that?”

Stopping all movement, Sesshomaru’s face took on the stoic mask that was his automatic default whenever he was surprised by anything. “You have never rutted?”

“No,” Inuyasha scoffed. “Who’d of wanted to do that with me?”

“Not even with the miko you traveled with? Or the human monk?”

“Damn, what is it with everybody thinkin’ I’d fuck Miroku? He was always after Sango’s ass, not mine. And Kagome? She was just a kid. Besides, I didn’t think of her like that. Kagome was a friend. She accepted me the way I was and I loved her for it, but not in a romantic kinda way.”

Not even bothering to try and fight it, Sesshomaru’s Youkai came to the fore, his golden orbs bleeding into red within a matter of seconds as he pressed his body further into his future mate. Voice all but a growl, the DaiYoukai’s hot breath hissed down on Inuyasha’s flushed cheek. “Perfect. Perfect mate. We will never let you go.”

Heart pounding violently within his chest, Inuyasha’s own Youkai felt as if it would leap from his body if only to get that much closer to his brother. Gods above, but what Sesshomaru had just said should scare the shit out of him. Instead, Inuyasha felt nothing of the kind and soon deep contentment settled within his soul. He was wanted. Protected. Safe. “Sesshomaru – “

“Ours and only ours. Our mate.”

As wonderful as it all felt, Inuyasha knew he wasn’t ready. He was close, closer than he ever thought he’d be, but close wasn’t nearly in the same category as ready. Buried below the blanket of contentment was a layer of fear and anxiety. Neither of which had a place when thinking of permanently mating with another. “Sesshomaru . . . I need you to snap out of it.”

A low growl was his only answer to which the Hanyou gave his own in return. Crawling out of the fog he was in, Inuyasha forced his mind to focus. “I mean it, you bastard. Get your shit together. Now!”

Breathing hard, Inuyasha felt his brother’s hand tighten down on his arms, almost to the point of pain but not quite. Statue still, Sesshomaru waged an internal battle with his Youkai, desperately trying to convince the beast that the time was not right. That Inuyasha would be theirs, eventually. With great effort, he finally managed to do just that, clearing the crimson from his vision, a soft, “Inuyasha,” falling from his lips.

“Hey, you back?” Unable to hide his relief, Inuyasha’s eyes were wide and searching.

“Forgive me for losing control, but finding out that you are untouched in such a way . . . is pleasing.”

“Gods you’re a selfish bastard. You do realize what you’re happy about, don’t you? The fact that nobody’s ever wanted to touch my Hanyou ass without beatin’ it to a bloody pulp.”

Running his fingers through Inuyasha’s cottony white hair, Sesshomaru answered, “I have never claimed to be anything but selfish. Although I would go back and change your past if I could, I will not deny that me being the only one to have you in such a way is anything put gratifying.”

“Hey, you haven’t had squat yet. This ass is still very much untouched and is gonna remain that way for awhile. You got it?”

“Yes, this Sesshomaru understands.” Cupping Inuyasha’s chin within his hands, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes turned serious. “Inuyasha, my Youkai is becoming increasingly difficult to contain. I understand that you are still fearful of my inner beast, but know that it has wanted you longer than even I was aware. My Youkai means you no harm.”

“Maybe, but somehow I get the feelin’ it ain’t real gentle either.”

“No, our Youkai represents our baser instincts and needs. Reason is far from its strong point. Still, my Youkai would do anything and everything to protect you, although, it’s methods might be somewhat rough.”

Mimicking his brother’s actions, Inuyasha placed a hand on the side of Sesshomaru’s cheek. “I got it. But that don’t mean I want my first time to be with that side of ya.”

“I will do my best.”

“I expect nothin’ less from my perfect, tough as shit brother.”

“Good, for you shall always receive my best.”

Smiling, Inuyasha tapped Sesshomaru’s cheeks lightly before leaning back against the tree. “So, what is it that you told the brat to do?”

Face blank of all emotion, Sesshomaru answered, “Unfortunately, I made a promise to Shippo that I would not discuss the issue further unless he failed.”

Raising a single silvery-white eyebrow, Inuyasha asked, “That important, huh?”

“For his clan, it is of the upmost importance.”

Not liking the sound of that, Inuyasha really wanted to question his brother further, but felt like he’d probably gotten all the information out of him he was going to get. Plus, Sesshomaru had said he’d made a promise, and the Hanyou didn’t take those lightly. If Shippo didn’t want anybody else to know what was going on, then the brat probably had a good reason. “So, does that mean you’re done with work for today?”

“Unfortunately, I must attend to some further issues. Lord Kouga should return within a few hours. When he and his mate arrive, I will be able to attend to you further.”

Feeling a warm blush flushing its way across his cheeks, Inuyasha couldn’t help but be pleased that his brother was thinking of him. Although he hated the fact that Sesshomaru had to go back, it sounded like as soon as Kouga and Ayame got here . . . “Wait, Ayame’s comin’ back with dog-breath?”

Slight smirk upon his face, Sesshomaru wondered what had distracted his little brother so much that it had taken him a few moments to register that little fact. “Yes. Apparently Kouga is having difficulty being separated from his mate for such a prolonged period of time. Since I require his presence here for the time being, I advised the wolf that his mate would be welcome in this Sesshomaru’s home.”

“No shit?” Looking off to the side, the Hanyou smiled as his mind became lost in memory. “Ayame’s a tough Youkai.” Laughing to himself, Inuyasha shook his head. “Good thing too. Kouga needs somebody to keep his mangy ass in check.”

“Indeed, she is a strong beta mate. Kouga was lucky to have convinced her of the mating.”

“You got it all wrong. For whatever reason, it was Ayame who was always chasin’ after that fleabag’s hide. Damned if I know why. She seems pretty reasonable about everything else in life.”

Although that little tidbit of information was interesting, Sesshomaru had little interest in the life and loves of the wolf clan. No, his interest lay much closer at hand. “Little brother, since I will be free this afternoon, is there something in particular you would like to do?”

“Huh? Maybe.” Looking around the surrounding foliage, Inuyasha sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, this place is great, but I really miss the forest. It was nice visitin’ with Bakusen’O the other day and I think he’d like the company.”

Contemplating his little brother’s wish, Sesshomaru thought an afternoon and evening spent in the woods was an excellent idea. In fact, it might be a good opportunity to expose Inuyasha to his Youkai. The Hanyou was still far too fearful of his other half and if he were to ever truly accept him as mate, then Inuyasha would need to embrace all the DaiYoukai. “I will inform the cook and they shall make us a light meal to take with us this afternoon.”

“’Kay, that sounds good.”

Leaning forwards, Sesshomaru nuzzled the side of Inuyasha’s cheek before pressing his lips to that very same area. “I shall be looking forwards to seeing you later this afternoon.”

“Yeah, me too.” No more had those words left his mouth than Inuyasha watched as his brother gracefully dropped from their shared limb, landing silently upon the grass below. “Hey, Sesshomaru . . . I wanna see Ayame while she’s here.”

“I will inform the wolf of your request.”

With nothing further, Sesshomaru walked out of view, leaving a very bored Hanyou in his wake. Never in his life had Inuyasha ever spent this much time being sedentary and he knew that before long, his sanity would start taking a hit. Sure, his brother had a shit load of money and was more than capable of providing for his well being, but he’d never been a free loader. Even in the village that didn’t want him, he’d done what he could to at least earn the right to stay there on occasion. 

Lifting his head up, Inuyasha stared through the canopy of the tree, the sunlight filtering through its leaves in a beautiful array of golden glory. Given that it was late morning, he still had several hours to kill and the only thing he could think of was to find Kadira and continue with their lessons. Truth be told, he kind of liked learning new things and he was getting better and better at both reading and writing. Jumping down from his branch, Inuyasha began walking towards the door that would take him inside, his mind abuzz with a fresh thought. As he remembered, Kagome was always talking about going to school and taking something called, “tests”. He needed to ask Kadira about that. Maybe there was someplace he could go and do the same. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking out of the building holding the bulk of his pharmaceuticals business, Sesshomaru had a feeling of contentment. The latest test results on a new drug being developed were more than promising and if things continued going this well, they would have a new patent within the next five years, and with it, an increase in cash flow. Not that he wasn’t wealthy enough, but the DaiYoukai understood that becoming stagnant in such an industry was far from acceptable. 

The irony of the situation was never lost upon the Lord of the West. He was helping to keep the human race alive. It was an odd, but lucrative choice of career. Of course, there were other ways of making money, but Sesshomaru always reasoned that human stench only increased when they were diseased, so in fact, there was some method to his perceived madness. Plus, knowing the human body and all its weakness’s could prove useful should the race become even more troublesome. 

Almost to his car, Sesshomaru’s gait slowed as a new, unwelcome Youkai presence became known. Not bothering to turn around, his voice was cold with disdain as he said, “Lord Tullic, is there a reason you are on my property?”

Grinning, the scorpion Youkai stood a few precious feet away, far enough that he would be out of range of the DaiYoukai’s energy whip should Sesshomaru decide to throw caution to the wind in such a public place. “Lord Sesshomaru, I was merely taking a stroll on a beautiful day. I had no idea you would be visiting this particular location today. I had thought you would have more interesting things to attend to at home. Imagine my surprise to find you working.”

Body still, Sesshomaru remained as he was. “And what do you believe would be important enough to this Sesshomaru to make him ignore his duties?”

Hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, Tullic walked forwards, enough so that if the DaiYoukai so chose, it would be easy enough to make eye contact. “I heard the most interesting tidbit of information this morning. Something I found difficult to believe. After all these years, the mighty Lord of all Asia has claimed a mate, and a Hanyou no less. Would you not say that is news worthy of inquiry?”

Never once making eye contact, Sesshomaru stared blankly at the car before him, Sang-di already holding the car door open while his eyes nervously shot between the two human looking Youkai on the street. Without a word, Sesshomaru strode towards the car, completely ignoring the scorpion Youkai, pissing Tullic off in the process. 

“You would ignore my inquiry?”

Placing an elegant hand on the open car door, Sesshomaru answered as he slid into the seat, “When you ask a question that is worthy of answer, then this Sesshomaru shall do so.”

Eyes narrowed, Tullic watched as the sleek black car drove away. Silently fuming, he sneered his disgust. Sesshomaru was an arrogant bastard and it was that same arrogance that would be his downfall. “A Hanyou,” Tullic spat before turning and walking back the way he’d come.

Sitting in the silence of the car, Sesshomaru willed his Youkai from ripping through the roof and killing Tullic where he stood. It was only after he’d soothed his inner beast that the DaiYoukai was able to rationally think about what had just happened. Tullic had never been one for direct confrontation. It was out of character. 

Filing such thoughts away for later, the Lord of all Asia relaxed his muscles and thought of his little brother and the evening he had planned. Inuyasha had come to accept his nearness and touch. Last night, he’d even been able to bring his intended mate pleasured release. Although it hadn’t been skin on skin contact, it was a definite start. But Sesshomaru knew he could not keep his Youkai under control forever, this morning had proven that. Besides, his Youkai was part of who he was and the thought of keeping the beast confined for eternity did not sit well with the powerful InuDaiYoukai. Inuyasha’s fear was understandable, but in the end, like all the other fears the Hanyou harbored, it must be overcome.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Struggling for breath, Inuyasha felt Ayame’s arms tighten around his chest even more. “A-ayame – “

Finally pulling away, the Wolf King’s mate released her hold, but kept her hands firmly planted on Inuyasha’s cheeks, intently staring into his amber eyes. “When Kouga told me last night . . . I could of killed him for keeping something like this from me.”

“Fuckin’ hell, ya still came close enough as it was.”

Looking over at his pouting friend, it was hard to miss the deep purple bruise coloring the side of Kouga’s face. From the way the wolf was standing, Inuyasha was pretty sure that wasn’t the only discoloration peppering his tanned hide. With a wide smirk on his face, the Hanyou patted Ayame’s hand and offered, “Don’t be too hard on dog-breath. I’d imagine he was just followin’ the bastard’s orders.”

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing the Lord of the West. In response, Ayame dropped her hands and gave a bow. “My Lord, it is good to see you again, although I must say, not half as good as seeing your brother.”

Easily gliding across the foyer, Sesshomaru moved up behind his little brother, wrapping a possessive hand around his shoulders. “Indeed, seeing the Hanyou is a very good thing.”

Blushing for all he was worth, Inuyasha tried batting Sesshomaru’s hand away, only to have it tighten down even further. “Stop bein’ all possessive and shit. It was just Ayame huggin’ me.”

Leaning down, Sesshomaru nuzzled into a soft puppydog ear, his voice alarmingly cold. “I know, little brother, and it is because she is a beta mate that she still draws breath.”

Eyes wide, Inuyasha broke free of his brother’s hold. “What the hell, asshole! I can damn well touch whoever I like.”

“That is true, but you should be aware of the consequences of those actions.”

“W-what?” Mouth hanging open, Inuyasha couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sure the bastard was . . . well a bastard, but this . . . “I can’t fuckin’ control the entire world and I’m not gonna have you gut every damn soul that dares touch my Hanyou skin.”

Feeling the tension in the room rising, Kouga’s own brows were drawn in thought. Even for Sesshomaru, this was taking things a bit far. Without a second thought, Kouga blurted, “What happened?”

Turning his head, Inuyasha was completely confused. “What do ya mean? You’ve been standin’ here the whole damn time. This asshole is pissed that Ayame hugged me, and – “

“Mutt, shut the fuck up for a minute. I was talkin’ to Sesshomaru.” Staring down the DaiYoukai, Kouga stated again, “Somethin’ happened to make you all pissy and protective, so spill it.”

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru answered, “It is of little consequence.”

“The hell it isn’t. In your own way, you just threatened Ayame and right now, stupid or not, it’s all I can do to keep my Youkai from tyrin’ to rip you apart, so out with it.”

Staring around the room, Inuyasha only now realized the defensive position Kouga had taken up, Ayame moved behind him, the look on her face one of concern. And with that realization came the knowledge that at some point, Sesshomaru had done the same with him. Pissed, Inuyasha grabbed ahold of his brother’s arm. “What the fuck’s goin’ on?” Moving up and to Sesshomaru side, the Hanyou added, “And stop tryin’ to protect me. I can damn well take care of myself.”

Staring down at his little brother, Sesshomaru took a deep inhale of breath, sifting out the wolves in his home and focusing down on Inuyasha’s distinct InuHanyou smell. And, just like always, it calmed both he and his Youkai. Tracing his slender fingers up and down the line of Inuyasha’s jaw, Sesshomaru’s eyes slowly softened. “Forgive me, little brother. It seems that some less desirable Youkai are aware of your existence and what you mean to this Sesshomaru.”

“Already?” Kouga asked, his own tension melting away. “How in the hell did that happen?”

“Last night I took Inuyasha to dinner at Lady Ballara’s restaurant. News of my intentions towards Inuyasha is not unexpected, only the swiftness of it along with its deliverer.”

“Let me guess, it was one of those pompous asses on the council,” Kouga growled. “Which jackass do I need to straighten out?”

“Tullic.”

“Fuck.”

Looking back and forth between his friend and his brother, Inuyasha’s frown grew, especially when he saw the oddly sympathetic eyes Ayame was giving him. Feeling as if he were simply a spectator, both his anger and insecurities began growing. “Is this ‘cause I’m a Hanyou? Are those fuckin’ perfectly pure Youkai already givin’ you shit because you’re thinkin’ about matin’ a Hanyou?”

Sighing, Kouga ran a hand through his dark brown hair. “Inuyasha – “

Cupping Inuyasha’s chin, Sesshomaru stared into his little brother’s defiant eyes; eyes so filled with pain and mistrust. “I have told you before, their opinions are of little matter.”

“But – “

“There is no but, little brother. They may think what they wish as long as they keep those foul opinions locked within their pathetic minds. There are other issues involving Lord Tullic that have nothing to do with you, but he is foolish enough to try and use you in his machinations against me. That is the only thing of importance here.” Leaning closer, Sesshomaru whispered into a twitching ear, “And, there is no thinking about mating you. As soon as you give your consent, this Sesshomaru will claim you as his mate and be very proud doing it.”

Reaching up a clawed hand, Inuyasha ran his thumb across his older brother’s jaw. “You don’t have to be so worried about me, ya know. Me and Tessaiga can take care of any pure ass Youkai that comes our way.”

“I have no doubt as to your capabilities, little brother, but you should not have to take up arms for something so trivial as Tullic’s misplaced desires. I do not wish you to be injured further.”

Soon, a rare and true smile spread its way across Inuyasha’s face. “Yeah, I think I’m finally beginnin’ to believe you, but even you can’t protect me all the time and I don’t want you worryin’ about whether or not I’ll make it home alive. Whether I’m a brother, mate, or both, I won’t be a burden to you.”

Growling low in absolute pleasure, both Sesshomaru and his Youkai beamed with pride. Indeed, they’d chosen their mate well. Many a beta mate were content with being taken care of, but not theirs. No, Inuyasha was strong in both will and capability. He would not be defeated easily. “You please this Sesshomaru very much.”

Skin flushed a lovely shade of pink, Inuyasha’s eyes lowered, fully aware that they were not alone, but in front of a small audience. “Uh, Sesshomaru . . . I think that’s enough for now.”

Pulling back, Sesshomaru was once again confronted with his sibling’s modesty. Pure Youkai cared not about such things and would think nothing of rutting in front of a crowd. But Inuyasha was different and he would try and respect his brother’s wishes when possible. To that end, Sesshomaru straightened and turned his attention to the wolf and his mate, addressing Ayame in particular. “This Sesshomaru owes the Lady Ayame an apology. As beta mate to the Wolf King and friend of my intended mate, you are allowed more liberties with Inuyasha than most.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha silently huffed. This touching business was obviously something needing further discussion, just, maybe not right now. It wasn’t often Sesshomaru apologized for anything and although this one was . . . well . . . weird, it was still an apology. 

Evidently, Ayame and Kouga thought the same thing and it was with a small bow that Ayame graciously accepted the rarity of the apology she’d just been graced with. “I intended no disrespect, but was only overjoyed to see my friend alive and well.”

Giving a small nod of acceptance, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes gave Kouga an evaluating gaze before a slight frown marred his lips. He just couldn’t believe Ayame had pursued this particular wolf in such a way. Well, whatever the reason, it was of little concern to him. “Lord Kouga, Inuyasha and I will be going out tonight. I should return by the morning if not sooner. Shippo is currently looking into the issue we spoke of yesterday.”

“’Kay. Don’t worry about shit on this end, you two just go and have a good time,” Kouga answered with a leer, earning a smack in the arm from his mate. “Ow, what the hell, Ayame?”

“You know exactly what that was for. I swear, you’re out of the den for a few days and it’s like I’m training you from scratch.”

“But I didn’t say anything bad,” Kouga whined.

“Oh, don’t give me that. I know what’s in that perverted mind of yours.” Giving a final glare at her mate, Ayame turned caring eyes on her old friend. “Now, Inuyasha, go out and have a good time.”

“That’s what I said! How come when you say it it’s all right?”

“It’s not what you said, dear, but how you said it,” Ayame answered.

“Oh for the love of – “

Throughout the whole display, Inuyasha stood there with a goofy grin plastered across his face. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this until now. When Sesshomaru had started his unrelenting attacks, he’d left the comfort of his friends so they wouldn’t be drawn into his own personal hell. And in those months of just trying to stay alive, he’d been alone. Seeing Kouga and Ayame squabbling back and forth, all the while knowing they’d happily give their lives for one another, Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel warmth comforting his soul. 

Staring down at his little brother, Sesshomaru’s own soul was feeling rather warm and fuzzy at the obvious joy Inuyasha was getting out of the display the two wolves were putting on. Rarely had the Lord of the West heard the Hanyou laugh out of honest happiness like he was doing now. It was something he treasured and vowed to hear as often as possible. 

“God’s above, five hundred years and you two are still goin’ at it,” Inuyasha mused.

Tail wagging back and forth eagerly, Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate while making lewd humping gestures with his hips. “Hah, you ain’t seen nothin’ mutt. Last night we went at it for hours and hours. You should of heard her beggin’ for more of this big cock – “

“Kouga,” Ayame growled low in her throat as her clawed hand gripped her mate’s dick beneath his pants. “You mean this cock?”

With a high-pitched whine, Kouga answered, “Y-yes, baby.”

“I believe,” Ayame practically purred, “that we should get started on that retraining as soon as possible.” Easing her hand away from Kouga’s crown jewels, Ayame casually asked, “I assume we still have the same quarters as the past, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Expression an icy mask, Sesshomaru answered, “They are one and the same.”

“Good. Inuyasha, I will be looking forwards to seeing you again but until that time, we’ll take our leave.” Turning from her mate, Ayame’s tail wagged seductively. “It is time to get started on your lessons, dear.”

“Kouga,” Sesshomaru’s toneless voice sounded, “while I care not what you do with your mate, do not neglect your duties while I am gone.”

Lustful blue eyes still fixated upon Ayame’s tempting rear, Kouga waved a hand in dismissal. “Yeah. Got it. I’m in charge.” And without another word, both of them disappeared into the awaiting elevator. 

“Where exactly does Kouga stay when he’s in town?” Inuyasha asked.

“The floor below this one contains guest accommodation’s. Although not official, the Wolf King has quarters there.”

“Please tell me we ain’t gonna hear nothin’ while they’re here.”

“Rest assured, modern building techniques are far superior to those you are used to. Nothing shall be heard from the wolf’s bedroom.” Wrapping his arms around Inuyasha, Sesshomaru smirked. “And, when we are intimate, you may be as loud as you wish, none shall hear you as well.”

“Damn, you are one overconfident bastard.”

“It is not overconfidence, little brother. Merely the knowledge of what must be.”

“Yeah, well, on that note, are we leavin’ this joint or what?”

“Give me but a moment to change and we shall be on our way.”

“’Kay.” Feeling Sesshomaru’s arms leave his body, Inuyasha felt a chill descend upon his small frame. Then again, that shivering might have been due to something else entirely. As much as he hated to admit it, he was weakening under his brother’s ministrations and the Hanyou had to admit that it wasn’t just his brother’s arms he wanted to feel draped across his body. 

Blushing for all he was worth, Inuyasha mumbled something to the effect of, “Now I’m turnin’ into a fuckin’ pervert,” while pacing the small space of the foyer, his feet scuffing along the warm tiled floor as he waited for his brother’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story many years ago. Rereading this chapter, I realized the idea of "Delusions" and how dangerous they can be is actually more timely than I'd like. 
> 
> BTW, I love Ayame. Or at least I love the way I see her. I write a lot of M/M stories, but I still love a strong female character and that's the way I view her.


	23. Chapter Twenty -Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. As always, thanks so much for reviews and kudos. It's good to know people are reading this story again and for the first time. 
> 
> This chapter is a little sappy, sugary sweet. I think it's necessary to bring the two of them closer and I hope you all like Sesshomaru in his dog form.
> 
> Thank you again. Be well and stay safe. Oh, and for those of you in the USA - happy early Thanksgiving. I know for most of us it is going to be a much more abbreviated holiday than usual (Damn you COVID!). I hope you all still get the great food you like. I'm from the midwest so ours is always a carbolicious feast. 
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Pulling off to the side of the road, Inuyasha hopped out of the car as soon as the wheels stopped. Back on the edge of Bakusen’Os woods, he felt alive and almost giddy with renewed energy. Out here, the stench of the city seemed but a distant memory. “Hey, Sesshomaru, what’s takin’ ya so long?”

Turning his head, Inuyasha’s black looking hair swished around his shoulders, his amethyst eyes piercing through the late afternoon sun. Barely out of the car, Sesshomaru’s own shorter platinum lochs appeared almost white under the blinding rays. Not bothering to answer his sibling, Sesshomaru continued taking his time as he walked up to his driver. “Sang-di, Inuyasha and I will be staying here through the night. I expect you back shortly after the rise of the sun.”

Nodding his understanding, for some inexplicable reason, Sang-di felt nervous. Nose twitching, he could scent nothing unusual on the air, but all the same . . . 

“Sang-di.”

Turning his head sharply, the driver felt a shiver of fear etch down his spine; he’d obviously missed something Lord Sesshomaru had said. “Forgive me, my Lord, I was preoccupied.”

Normally such a statement would have infuriated the Lord of the West, but there was an unease to the set of Sang-di’s shoulders, not to mention the fact that his driver’s eyes kept darting here are there, as if searching for something. “Is something the matter?”

Blinking, Sang-di was surprised he’d not been reprimanded. Sniffing the air once more, the driver shook his head. “No. I don’t think so, just . . . something seems off.”

Using his own senses, Sesshomaru thought the area felt and smelled as it always had. But, Sang-di was a rabbit Youkai – prey, and their instincts were different than his. It could simply be that his driver’s Youkai was making more of a situation than it should for his own Youkai did not pick up any hint of threat and with Inuyasha so near by, his Youkai was on constant alert. 

“I sense nothing but shall be on my guard.”

Scratching the back of his head, Sang-di smiled. “Yeah, probably nothing. I apologize for my inattention. I believe you were saying something about staying until morning.”

“Indeed. Both Inuyasha and I will be here until dawn. You may leave in the meantime, but I expect you here at that time.”

“I don’t mind staying if you’d – “

Already walking away, Sesshomaru answered, “You have your instructions,” as he came up and placed a hand at the small of Inuyasha’s back, already guiding the young Hanyou towards the edge of the woods. 

With those final words, Sang-di opened the door to the car, his eyes scanning the distance once more. Whatever he’d felt moments ago seemed to be gone, or perhaps he’d imagined the whole thing. Most likely it was the latter. They were all a bit more on edge having Inuyasha around. If anything happened to that Hanyou . . . shivering, the rabbit Youkai pulled himself into the driver’s seat and shut the door. He liked Inuyasha, but more than that, Sang-di wanted to keep the Hanyou safe for Sesshomaru’s sake. Never before had the DaiYoukai cared so much for anything and he was well aware that if that thing were to be taken away, there would be few Youkai left alive in the Asian Lands.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally getting used to Sesshomaru’s constant need to touch him in some way or another, Inuyasha didn’t even try getting away from his brother’s hand. Instead, he continued walking slightly in front of Sesshomaru as they made their way through the forest. As soon as they’d gotten beyond the tree-lined edge, both dropped their human façade’s as they moved ever closer to Bakusen’O.

Entering the small glade, both Inu’s drew up short as Sesshomaru announced their presence. “Bakusen’O, this Sesshomaru has brought his intended mate for a visit.”

Bark shifting, Bakusen’Os face smiled brightly across his trunk. “Son’s of my good friend, Inu no Taisho, it is good to see you both together before me.”

“Hey, Bakusen’O, I told ya I’d drag his sorry ass over for a visit.”

“Indeed, you did young InuHanyou.” Focusing his attention on Inuyasha, Bakusen’O asked, “Am I to assume this means you have solved your dilemma?”

Coughing into his hand, Inuyasha blushed. “Yeah. I think so. Not as if the bastard woulda really let me make any other decision anyways. You know how he is when he get’s somethin’ in his head.”

Wooden eyes shifting in Sesshomaru’s direction, both the DaiYoukai and demon tree wondered if Inuyasha knew how right he really was. Still, if the Hanyou was willing, then at the end of the day, it mattered little. 

Unaware of their mutual thoughts, Inuyasha pushed the basket of food he was carrying out in front of him. “If ya don’t mind, we thought we’d have some dinner and maybe spend the night.”

“It would make this old tree most pleased if you were to spend the evening here.”

“Great, ‘cause I’m starvin’.” Plunking down, Inuyasha was so intent upon pulling out the food that had been prepared for them that he failed to notice Sesshomaru sitting opposite himself, the DaiYoukai’s back pressed against the trunk of the tree. “Bakusen’O?”

“Yes, eldest son of Inu no Taisho.”

“You have this Sesshomaru’s thanks and eternal gratitude for saving his younger brother’s life.

“Although it pleases me to hear such, neither your gratitude nor thanks are necessary. Inuyasha appears much more at ease than he was during his last visit.” 

“Indeed, he is. His fears and misgivings are deteriorating, however, he is still frightened of my Youkai. I would like to work towards changing that tonight.”

“Ah, I see. Do you require my assistance in this matter?”

“No, only observation. I do not know what his reaction shall be, but please know that it is not my wish to hurt him. On the contrary, he must learn that no matter what form I may take, his protection and well being are all that concerns this Sesshomaru.”

“Then I shall try and interfere as little as possible.” 

“Once again, you have my thanks.”

Pointed ears picking back up on Inuyasha’s constant chatter, Sesshomaru was pleased to learn he hadn’t missed much as the Hanyou seemed to be recounting Kouga and Ayame’s earlier spat. “ . . . I’m tellin’ you what, it’s a good thing that mangy ass wolf has Ayame to keep him in line.”

“I have no doubt the Wolf Queen is doing exactly that as we speak.”

Puppydog ears tinging pink, Inuyasha looked off to the side as he scratched a claw against his cheek. “Yeah . . . uh . . . no offense, but I really don’t wanna think about what those two are doin’ with each other.”

“None taken as I share your view.”

“Fuck, it’s no wonder those two have so many pups the way they act.”

And there is was again, something in the tone of Inuyasha’s voice as he mentioned offspring that made the statement seem so much more than the words spoken. “Inuyasha, does it bother you that as my mate, we will not have pups?”

With a piece of some type of meat (most likely chicken or turkey) half way to his mouth, Inuyasha’s hand stopped cold, his amber eyes wide with something akin to discomfort. “Well, I dunno. I mean, you’re fuckin’ Lord of all Asia, don’t you need heirs?”

“No. I have lived for well over nine centuries without, I see no reason for the need.”

“Oh. Well then, I guess it’s not a problem.”

But Sesshomaru thought that was hardly the truth. “And what of your needs? Does it bother you?”

Fidgeting, Inuyasha picked at a stick close to his ass. “I’m a Hanyou. Never figured anybody’d wanna mate with me so I haven’t given it much thought. But, I wouldn’t of minded. Sure, kids can be a pain in the ass, but they can also be kinda fun.” Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha shoved the piece of meat into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing it down. “Don’t see as how it much matters now.”

“This is true, but I must ask if not being able to have pups of your own will hinder our mating. I do not wish for it to be a wound left to fester.”

Closing his eyes briefly, Inuyasha shook his head. “No, it won’t be. Any pups I had would be Hanyou too and I wouldn’t wish that on any kid of mine. This is best.”

Sesshomaru could detect no lie upon Inuyasha’s words, but despite this, he doubted there was no regret behind them. “Inuyasha, Youkai offspring are few and extremely precious. Orphans are rarely created, but if such an occasion arises and it would please you, then I would have no objections to including this in our future.”

Head snapping up, Inuyasha’s large amber orbs blinked widely. “Really? You’d do that?”

“If it would please you. You were responsible for Shippo’s wellbeing when he was but a kit and I believe he has turned out tolerable, especially for a fox Youkai. Given your past history, I would have no qualms about raising a Youkai child with you.”

Remembering the human girl Sesshomaru had toted around with him once upon a time, Inuyasha asked, “But no humans?”

“No. They pass from this world far too quickly.”

“Oh. Got it.” And Inuyasha thought he did. He may not understand why his brother had liked that little girl, but it was obvious he had. It must have been tough on him when she died. Not liking the pained look in Sesshomaru’s eyes, Inuyasha took another bite of food before changing the subject. “So, now that we’ve got that hashed out, lets work on somethin’ else.”

“As you wish. What is it you’d like to discuss?”

“Not that your place ain’t nice and all, but I’m gettin’ bored just hangin’ out all day with nothin’ to do.” Glancing up at Bakusen’Os peaceful face, Inuyasha added, “Hangin’ in the same spot might be okay for a tree Youkai, but I need to do somethin’. No offense, Bakusen’O.”

Lips turning up into a smile, Bakusen’O answered, “None taken, little InuHanyou. Your father was much the same way. Many times did I try and get him to relax and stay lounging at my roots, but he was always busy with this or that. I suppose ruling the Western Lands demanded such.”

Giving Sesshomaru curious eyes, Inuyasha thought there were probably a lot of differences between plant and animal Youkai. “Anyway, the point is, I need to get out and do somethin’.”

“And, what is it you wish to do, little brother? If you’d like, I could always find a position for you within the Youkai council. You could take over Lord Kouga’s position – “

“Hell no! As if I’d wanna do somethin’ like that.”

Secretly, Sesshomaru was pleased. He would like to keep Inuyasha as far away from those piranha’s as possible. “I get the feeling you have something else in mind?”

Head bowed, Inuyasha let his silvery-white bangs cover his eyes. “Yeah, maybe. I remember Kagome used to have to study for these things called tests. She was always cartin’ heavy books around with her when she came to hunt for the jewel shards. Anyway . . . learnin’ that kind of stuff always seemed kinda stupid, you know, survivin’ was all that was important. But since I don’t really need to worry about that anymore, I’d kinda like to learn other stuff. Now that I know how, I like readin’ –“

“Now that you know how? Did you not know how to read before?”

Shit, Inuyasha thought. “Uh, not really. I mean, I knew a few kanji from when my mother was alive, but I’d forgotten most of it. Kadira’s been helpin’ me learn.”

Mentally scolding himself, Sesshomaru wondered why he had not thought of this before while at the same time thinking that he owed the old miko more than he’d thought. “I am glad she was able to help, but you could have come to me for assistance.”

“No, I couldn’t. Maybe now, but not then. I thought it’d be another way for you to make fun of me.”

“You thought I would look down on you for not having the ability to read?” Still leaning against the tree, in his mind Sesshomaru heard Bakusen’O scolding, “And why would he think differently, Lord of the West?”

“Don’t get all huffy, of course I thought you’d use it against me.” Closing his eyes briefly, Inuyasha pushed his anger down. He really did want to move beyond their past and to do so he would need to let this go. “Anyways, the point I’m tryin’ to make is that when I spoke with Kadira today, she said they have things called schools and universities in this era – places I could go to learn things. According to her, I’d have to have somethin’ called a high school degree before moving on to the university thing where I’d have all kinds of choices.”

“And this is what you would like to do? Go to school?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha began twirling a blade of grass between his claws. “I’d like to try it. I ain’t as dumb as people think.”

Curling mokomoko around his little brother, Sesshomaru pulled a struggling Hanyou into his lap. “You are very intelligent, Inuyasha. I see now that you have only lacked the proper training in such matters. I care not if you wish to simply relax in the comfort of our home, but I understand and more than respect your desire to improve in areas where you have not been provided the opportunity before. If schooling is what you wish, then this Sesshomaru will make sure it happens.”

Easing into his brother’s embrace, Inuyasha began casually stroking the soft fur encircling his body. “I ain’t sure what I wanna study, but Kadira says I have to learn general stuff first and then pick somethin’ more specific.”

“We shall begin investigating it immediately.”

Inuyasha wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected, but his brother’s easy capitulation wasn’t it. Still, it was nice not to have to fight about it and even nicer that Sesshomaru seemed to understand his desire to learn. Excited at the prospect of actually doing something productive with his days, Inuyasha’s ears twitched wildly on top of his head. He had the urge to run through the trees.

Sensing the pent-up energy pouring off his brother, Sesshomaru thought, “Some exercise would do him good.”

“Perhaps a chase, as in your father’s time of courtship,” Bakusen’O mentally responded, drawing a smirk to the DaiYoukai’s lips. “Little brother, would you care to take part in one of our clan’s older courting rituals?”

Suspicious, Inuyasha’s ears instantly flattened. “Depends on what it is.”

“I believe you will enjoy this, simply put, you run and as prospective alpha, it is my duty to pursue.”

Pulling back, Inuyasha’s ears were sitting at full attention. “You mean it? God’s I haven’t been able to run all out in ages.”

Reigning in his fur, Sesshomaru’s eyes looked practically feral. “Then by all means, little brother . . . start running.”

Eyes momentarily wide, the realization of what Sesshomaru was saying brought a wide smile to Inuyasha’s face. “Okay, jackass. Lets see what you’ve got.” Bolting off his brother’s lap, Inuyasha jumped up into Bakusen’Os branches and soon disappeared into the evening sky. 

Standing up at his own leisurely pace, Sesshomaru looked blankly at the smiling face on the tree before him. “I believe your quarry is getting away, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“I thought it fair to give him a head start. I would not wish to end his enjoyment too early.”

“How very magnanimous of you, Lord of the West.”

Eyes bleeding crimson, Sesshomaru didn’t feel terribly magnanimous at that particular moment. “I shall return us both to your roots before this evening is through.”

“I will look forward to your arrival.”

With nothing else to say, Sesshomaru took flight, easily following the trail before him. Or, at least, it was easy at first. Inuyasha had not managed to stay alive for so long all on his own without having gained the ability of evasion. Weaving through branches, over streams, and along meadowed grass, the Hanyou appeared to be everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Standing in the middle of an open glade, Sesshomaru finally did what he’d been wanting to do all night – he let his Youkai go. In a flash of power, the DaiYoukai’s true form landed upon the open field. Mighty paws shuddering the earth, Sesshomaru’s dog form lifted its head and howled into the fading light. Senses now that much more acute, the Lord of the West easily picked up on Inuyasha’s location and charged off in that direction.

Teetering on the edge of a branch, Inuyasha’s grin hadn’t faded an inch since he’d first heard of this idea. Breathing hard, the Hanyou felt alive for the first time in days. But as the joy of the evening enveloped him, Inuyasha felt a huge release of Sesshomaru’s power, soon followed by the howl of something very, very, big. With his joy fading fast, the Hanyou felt a sense of fear rapidly taking over. Sesshomaru had released his Youkai. Utterly and completely released it to hunt down his Hanyou ass.

Feeling panic taking over, Inuyasha bolted forwards, his legs moving as swiftly as they could through the branches before him. Soon enough, there was a break in the trees and he bolted through the grass only to come to a skidding halt as his brother’s large dog form came crashing down in front of him. Slipping on the damp grass below his feet, Inuyasha’s ass slid a few feet before coming to a complete stop, the whole of his body shaking as his amber eyes flooded with terror. He’d seen this form before: fangs and claws dripping acidic poison, blood red eyes without the hint of mercy, speed and agility beyond his match – that was what it was to be face to face with the Lord of the West’s true Youkai form. 

“F-fuck,” Inuyasha stuttered, his voice all but a hushed whisper of fear. “S-Sessh-omaru – “ there was absolutely nothing he could do . . . 

Looking down at the one he wanted as his mate, Sesshomaru’s Youkai felt dismay at the level of terror leaking off the Hanyou. Head bowed, Sesshomaru’s dog form placed one paw forward, only to have Inuyasha shrink back even further. Quickly giving up on the idea of going to his Hanyou, the large dog laid down in the grass, both paws stretched before him as he dropped his huge head between them. A small whimper echoing through the night. 

Hearing that sound, Inuyasha opened the eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed, only to find himself looking at the most bizarre scene he’d ever witnessed. Lying before him was the massive dog form of his brother, looking more like a kicked puppy than the awesomely powerful Youkai it was. Heart still racing, his brother’s words came back to him. Sesshomaru had said his Youkai meant him no harm, that it would protect him, but damn – no matter how docile it was being, that thing in front of him was scary as hell. 

Pushing down the fear, Inuyasha felt a new level of disgust rise up inside him. Since when had he become such a pansy-ass weakling. He was sick and tired of being afraid, that was no way to live. Still shaking, Inuyasha slowly stood from the ground and began inching his way forwards. As his hand came up, he uttered a soft, “Good puppy. Just don’t make any sudden moves.” And to his relief, Sesshomaru didn’t. The dog remained where he was, his blood red eyes steadily watching Inuyasha’s slow progress. 

Now within touching distance, Inuyasha’s clawed hand moved again, only to pull back and repeat the movement. How easy would it be for his brother to snap his jaws forwards, instantly breaking his arm in two? Shaking his head of such thoughts, the Hanyou closed his eyes and shot his hand forwards the rest of the way, instantly feeling the velvety wetness of Sesshomaru’s nose. Peaking out between half lidded eyes, Inuyasha saw that his brother’s crimson eyes were not as soulless as he’d once thought, but now sparked with something akin to joy. 

Given that he hadn’t been munched on yet, Inuyasha moved the rest of his body in closer, digging his fingers into the soft fur around Sesshomaru’s face and neck. Moving his face up closer, he inhaled the intoxicating scent of power radiating off his brother’s Youkai. In this form, the DaiYoukai didn’t have nearly the control he normally did and it felt as if Sesshomaru had opened up the floodgates of his power, allowing it to constantly ooze out into the night.

As he continued stroking and exploring, Inuyasha felt the ground shudder beneath his feet and when he looked up, it was to find his brother’s tail wagging, occasionally thumping against the ground. Chuckling low in his throat, the Hanyou stroked Sesshomaru’s neck with vigor. “Hey, you like that, huh? Bet nobody’s ever gotten close enough to give you a good rub down.”

In answer, Sesshomaru’s Youkai gave another small whine before sticking its tongue out and licking the whole front of Inuyasha’s body. “Aww . . . what the hell? Now I’m covered in slobber.” But despite his words, Inuyasha was giddy with relief. Pulling back, he positioned himself so he could look directly into a bloody eye. “You really don’t wanna hurt me anymore, do ya?”

More licking was his response. Dropping to his knees, Inuyasha’s sides hurt with laughter. Sesshomaru’s tongue tickled and it was unrelenting. Rolling on the ground, all fear forgotten, he continued laughing, the sound drifting into the night sky, bringing a smile to a distant Bakusen’O.

Soaked to the bone, Inuyasha finally wiggled away enough to free himself from that unrelenting tongue. Smile still stretched across his face, he looked up into the panting form of his brother. “You realize I’m all gross now.”

A low, “Woof,” was his answer before Sesshomaru lunged forwards and grabbed the back of his shirt firmly in his deadly jaws, easily lifting the Hanyou up as the large dog trotted off.

“Hey, asshole! Put me down!” Struggling at first, Inuyasha soon gave up as his body swayed back and forth, rolling his stomach into something distinctly unpleasant. “Fuck, I’m gonna be sick.”

Feeling increasingly dizzy, Inuyasha was surprised when he found the ground firmly planted below his ass once again. “Gods, don’t ever fuckin’ do that again.” Holding his head in his hands, the Hanyou was surprised when he heard the distinct laughter of the demon tree. 

“You are a sight, young InuHanyou.”

Glancing back at the obviously happy dog behind him, Inuyasha scowled. “Yeah, the jackass here decided to treat me like a chew toy. Damn thing slobbered all over me.”

“Such action is a sign of affection. It is a great and rare gift to be treated such by an InuDaiYoukai.”

Pulling on his sopping shirt, Inuyasha felt his face redden. “Sesshomaru has the weirdest ways of showin’ he likes me.”

With his brother’s large nose nuzzling into his back, Inuyasha was pushed forwards, sitting on hands and knees as he glared back at the monstrosity looming behind him. “If your clothes are uncomfortable, you may feel free to hang them on my branches to dry overnight.”

Ears perked forwards, Inuyasha stared up at the tree, his face heating. “N-no. That’s okay, I’ve felt worse – “

“Inuyasha, do not let modesty make your decision. I am a demon tree. Our mating habits are far different than those of mammals. I assure you, there is no reason for embarrassment where this Bakusen’O is concerned.”

Sitting back, Inuyasha scratched the back of an ear as Sesshomaru nuzzled his hair. “Never thought about that. If ya don’t mind me askin’, exactly how do demon . . . uh, foliage, mate?”

Harsh lips curving up into a smile, Bakusen’O answered, “For us, it is not a matter of choosing a mate as Sesshomaru has chosen you. Every few centuries, my body produces seed which is released into the air in the hopes of finding a female compatible with mating. If my seed finds such a Youkai tree, fertilization occurs and a new tree is formed.”

“That sounds kinda random.”

“Indeed, it is. Perhaps that is why there are so few of us.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha thought it was a minor miracle Bakusen’O had ever come into existence. “So, you’ve got no idea if you actually have offspring in the world?”

“Sadly, no. Fertile offspring are carried with the wind and implant in a suitable location. There is no way for me to know if I have sired any such saplings.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“No, nor should it. It is the way of our species, young Hanyou.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Reaching back a hand, Inuyasha found his claws entrenched in Sesshomaru’s fur. Between that and the constant nuzzling he was getting, the Hanyou was becoming increasingly sleepy. Unfortunately, his wet clothes really were pretty uncomfortable. Maybe he was okay with Bakusen’O seeing him naked, but Sesshomaru . . . then again, his brother had already seen him in not but his skin on more occasions than he cared to admit. Not that any of those times had been willingly. 

Decision made, Inuyasha pushed his brother’s nose away, earning a deep growl for his efforts. “Calm down, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Standing and blushing for all he was worth, the Hanyou began stripping down, leaving only his underwear (something Kadira had called, boxers) on. Wet clothes in hand, Inuyasha walked forwards, only to have one of Bakusen’Os limbs drift down into easy reach. Muttering a short, “Thanks,” he draped the fabric across the provided structure, shivering as the cool night air soaked into his skin.

Turning, Inuyasha wasn’t exactly sure what to do with himself. It wasn’t like they’d brought any blankets with them and he didn’t have a clue where Sesshomaru’s clothes were. Thinking on that, Inuyasha had seen his brother transform a few times before and never knew what did happen to his clothes. They didn’t rip and shred as his larger dog form emerged. In fact, on the one occasion he’d seen Sesshomaru transform back into his humanoid form, he’d been clothed just as he’d been before. “Weird,” Inuyasha mused.

Feeling another shiver rack his body, the Hanyou heard a small whine from his brother’s direction. Looking over, Sesshomaru’s crimson eyes were boring into his own. “I don’t wanna hear it, you’re not the one freezin’ your ass off.” Staring longingly at the warm fur coating his brother’s body, Inuyasha felt a twinge of jealously. Being a Hanyou, he didn’t have a true Youkai form. 

“Woof.”

“What?”

Curling into a “C” shape, Sesshomaru woofed again, looking at the Hanyou and then taking his nose and pointing to the natural bend his body had created. After repeating the gesture a couple of times, Inuyasha finally got the point. “You want me to come over there?”

A loud, “Woof,” along with a tail wag was his answer.

As if on cue, a cold breeze blew through the glade and in that instant, Inuyasha had his answer. Nodding his head, he walked forwards, gently easing his way into the position Sesshomaru wanted him. As soon as he was situated, the DaiYoukai’s body curled in even closer, surrounding Inuyasha in cozy warmth. 

Relaxing into the softness of Sesshomaru’s fur, Inuyasha’s body moved in time with the large beast’s breathing, lulling him further towards sleep. 

“Sleep well son’s of my friend, Inu no Taisho.”

Above him, Inuyasha could hear the rustling of leaves and when he looked up, he found both he and Sesshomaru surrounded by Bakusen’Os branches, almost as if they were in a den. With a smile on his face, Inuyasha whispered, “Night, Bakusen’O.” Shimmying down even further, he inhaled the scent of his brother and finally closed his eyes to sleep.

Calm and content, Inuyasha slept through the night, but as morning dawned through the misty air, it was not soft fur he felt himself enveloped within, but the hard planes of his brother’s clothed humanoid form. Blinking the sleep from his amber eyes, Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru’s golden ones as the DaiYoukai’s hand glided over his cheek.

“Did you sleep well, little brother?”

Nuzzling into Sesshomaru’s chest, Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah, your dog form’s all cuddly and warm when it’s not tryin’ to rip my throat out.”

Rolling them over, Sesshomaru laid his body across his Hanyou’s. “I did not mean to frighten you, only to allow you an opportunity to understand what we discussed before.”

“It’s okay, although a little warnin’ would have been nice,” Inuyasha answered as he got more comfortable beneath his brother.

Leaning down, Sesshomaru’s lips grazed Inuyasha’s chin, inching along his jaw and over his fluttering eyelids. With a deep inhale, the DaiYoukai let out a low growl. “You smell wonderful covered in my scent.”

“Arrogant bastard,” Inuyasha mumbled, thoroughly enjoying his elder brother’s ministrations, blissfully forgetful of his precarious state of dress until he felt something rub over his nipple. “W-what . . . “

“Shh, allow me to touch you.”

Eyes wide, Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath. Never in his life would he of assumed someone touching that part of him could feel so good. In fact, Sesshomaru’s actions were not only hardening his nipples, but his cock as well. “Sessh – “

“Ah,” Sesshomaru answered, rubbing his thigh against Inuyasha’s hardening dick. “I see I’ve managed to awaken something else.”

Balling the fabric of his brother’s shirt into clawed hands, Inuyasha’s hips raised off the ground in an effort to obtain more pressure; more fiction. Head tilted back, the Hanyou’s glazed eyes landed on the trunk of Bakusen’O and he froze. “Oh, fuck. Sesshomaru, you gotta stop.”

Paying little attention, Sesshomaru made no effort to stop. “Why would you say such when your body clearly desires me to continue?”

“Damn it! Bakusen’O is right there.”

Glancing up, Sesshomaru’s eyebrows pulled down. He was always forgetting how modest his Hanyou was. “Inuyasha, Bakusen’O cares not what we do.”

Somewhere along the line, Sesshomaru had moved one of his hands down, snaking it below the fabric of Inuyasha’s boxers and gripping the length of his dick. “Oh, gods . . . “ bucking up even harder, Inuyasha could barely think when he heard Bakusen’O speak within his head, “Worry not that I am here, little InuHanyou. It pleases me to see the Lord of the West attending to your needs”.

Tossing his head to the side, Inuyasha tried figuring out how on earth he could hear the demon tree. He wasn’t anywhere near his trunk, but there, lying against his arm was one of Bakusen’Os branches. “D-don’t look, Bakusen’O.”

“Do you remember our talk last night? My mating habits are not what yours are. I derive nothing from your interactions besides the satisfaction of your happiness. Please, think nothing more of it.”

And with that, Inuyasha felt the presence in his head leave, focusing all his attention back on Sesshomaru’s actions. “Please – “

“Please what? What is it you wish of this Sesshomaru?”

“I . . . “

Pushing his body off Inuyasha’s, Sesshomaru stared down at the flushed face of his little brother, wondering if there was anything more captivatingly beautiful to be found in the world. Golden eyes full of lust, the Lord of the West felt his fangs elongate, longing to sink into that gorgeous Hanyou flesh and claim his mate. Pulling his eyes away from the nape of his little brother’s neck, he focused his attention on Inuyasha’s plump, red lips. “Do you know how tempting you are, little brother? How badly I want to sink both my fangs and cock into your body.”

Whining deep within his throat, Inuyasha wondered for the first time if he shouldn’t just let Sesshomaru do that. Was he ready? As if reading his mind, Sesshomaru leaned forwards, his lips hovering over the ones he longed to claim. “I still have enough control, and you are not ready. Not yet. I will wait, for you are well worth the effort it shall take.” Closing those final precious inches, Sesshomaru’s mouth sealed over Inuyasha’s, his sharp fangs clanging against infinitely smaller ones. Brutal and all encompassing, the first true kiss the Inu’s shared was fierce with need.

Heedless of the trickles of blood oozing from his cut lips, Inuyasha greedily ate at his brother’s mouth, his hips bucking with increasing speed into Sesshomaru’s cupped hand as he neared his completion. Finally, pulling away from their heated kiss, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the DaiYoukai’s shoulders as he pulled his body ever closer. “Sessh . . . I need . . . “

Having long ago abandoned all propriety, Sesshomaru had been aggressively humping his own cock against the length of Inuyasha’s thigh and felt his release quickly approaching. Moving his hand in rapid procession, he whispered into the Hanyou’s ear, “Do not hold back. This Sesshomaru has you. Release your seed onto me.” Registering the intent of those words rather than the words themselves, Inuyasha threw his head back, howling his release into the woods. 

With the warm gush of the Hanyou’s seed coating his hand, Sesshomaru growled out his own release, thankful he’d had the forethought to release his dick ahead of time, his cum coating Inuyasha’s bare leg instead of lying sticky in his pants. 

Panting, Inuyasha laid, body limply hanging within his brothers’ arms. “G-gods a-above, Sesshomaru.”

Pulling his Hanyou tighter to his chest, Sesshomaru fought back the crimson from his eyes. The smell of Inuyasha’s seed as it burst forth from his loaded cock – it was almost too much. The only way it could get better was if his own cock was buried deep within his brother’s body. 

Slowly coming back to his senses, Inuyasha noticed a cooling, sticky substance on one of his thighs. Pulling out of Sesshomaru’s arms, his face flushed anew at the realization of what exactly that substance was. “Y-you, came on me?”

Arms now empty, Sesshomaru stared down at both the semen coating Inuyasha’s leg as well as the seed dripping from his own hand. Without a thought, he brought his cum covered digits to his lips, sucking in the tangy saltiness that was his brother’s release.

Mouth agape, Inuyasha could only watch Sesshomaru’s actions, amazed at what he was seeing. He could live a thousand years and seriously doubted he’d ever see something so disturbingly erotic again. And, on some deeper level, he could not get over the fact that his perfectly pure InuDaiYoukai brother was actually licking the cum of a Hanyou. “Oh, fuckin’ hell.”

Glazed golden eyes staring into his brother’s, Sesshomaru took his time cleaning his hand. When finished, he simply smirked. “As I have claimed before, you are both delicious inside and out. Perhaps next time I shall drink directly from the source.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Inuyasha felt his dick twitch, obviously pleased with such an idea. But that was about all the reaction he could muster as words totally escaped him.

Slightly concerned about his brother’s silence, Sesshomaru’s fingers gently traced over Inuyasha’s bruised and cut lips. “Inuyasha, are you well?”

Wincing at the slight pain on his mouth, Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah . . . just kinda soakin’ in the moment.” Then, without preamble or further thought, he repeated, “You came on me.”

“Does this bother you?”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha answered, “No. Just surprised. I mean, I enjoy what you do to me, but I wasn’t sure . . . “

“You were not sure if this Sesshomaru found as much pleasure in your flesh?”

“Somethin’ like that. It still seems kinda weird to me to think you’d, you know, get excited about touchin’ me in that way.”

“I doubt you will ever truly know how much I desire your body, Inuyasha. And not just your body, but this Sesshomaru wishes to consume your heart and soul. If you truly understood the depth of my needs, I have no doubt your fears would blossom anew.”

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha felt his face drain of blood. Somehow, he got the feeling Sesshomaru was one hundred percent right on that one. Leaning back on his hands, Inuyasha’s eyes grew wide as he watched his brother’s body move closer and closer until they were but a few inches apart. This close, he could both feel and smell the intoxicating scent of his brother’s warm breath as it eased across his cheek. And, as Sesshomaru hovered above him, the DaiYoukai’s palm began stroking through his cooling release, rubbing his cum into Inuyasha’s skin and spreading the substance across his body. “Do you know how much it pleases me to have you marked thus, by my very own seed?”

“Sessh – “

Growling low, Sesshomaru’s teeth pressed into a puppydog ear, not enough to break the skin, but enough to dent the tender tissue. “You are mine, little brother. This Sesshomaru will kill all those whom threaten to take you away.”

Eyes fluttering at the possessive nature of his brother’s declaration, Inuyasha pulled back enough so he could cup Sesshomaru’s face within the palms of his hands. “I got no plans on goin’ nowhere. I’m pretty happy right where I am and if you think anybody could drag me away from you, then you don’t know me very well.”

His clawed fingers now covered in his own cum, Sesshomaru eased a slender digit across his Hanyou’s lips, growling low in approval as a tiny pink tongue darted out to lap the substance up. In an instant, the DaiYoukai pulled Inuyasha into a fierce embrace, crashing his lips to the Hanyou’s torn and tattered ones. Only after several minutes did he pull away. “Little brother, we must leave now before I am tempted to go back on my word and mate you here and now.”

Ears slicked back, Inuyasha nodded. “Thanks.”

“For what am I being thanked?”

“Earlier, when you were . . . you know, if you’d tried to go further, I wouldn’t of stopped you, but I’d of regretted it later. So, thanks for stoppin’ when you did.”

Pleased, Sesshomaru gloated over his Youkai about having been correct. “Inuyasha, when we finally mate and I take you completely, there shall be no doubts in your mind. I do not wish to harm you further, even in this way.”

Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha stood, his eyes focusing in on his clothing still hanging within the tree. Grabbing his shirt from a limb, Inuyasha scowled at the stiffness of the material. “Next time you feel like stretchin’ your paws, don’t you dare lick me like that again. Just look at my clothes.”

Golden eyes taking in the still practically naked form of his little brother, Sesshomaru simply smirked. “It is not your clothes that draws my attention.”

Flushing, Inuyasha pushed his arms through the uncomfortable fabric. “See Bakusen’O, I told ya he was a pervert. Bet ya he slobbered all over me last night on purpose, just to get me bare skinned.”

Lowering the branch even further, Bakusen’O smiled. “Such things are beyond my understanding, young InuHanyou, but it is well known the Lord of the West gets what he desires.”

Biting back a growl, Inuyasha slid his legs into his scratchy pants, hating that Bakusen’O was right. He’d of liked to be the one thing Sesshomaru didn’t get, but that was beyond being a lost cause. Glancing over at his brother, Inuyasha knew he’d fallen and fallen hard. Sesshomaru may want him, but Inuyasha needed his elder brother. Needed the powerful DaiYoukai in ways he’d never before imagined. But all the same, the need was there. To deny it now would not only be foolish but deadly to both his heart and soul. 

Finally dressed, Inuyasha stared at the near perfect form of his brother, not a wrinkle in the fabric coating his body, not a silvery strand of hair out of place. It was damn frustrating knowing what he must look like in comparison. Arms crossed over his chest, Inuyasha turned, his eyes fixed upon the path leading back to the road and out of the forest. 

“Bakusen’O, it was good to visit with my father’s friend,” Sesshomaru stated as he began walking towards his obviously pouting Hanyou.

“I assure you, Lord of the West, it was this old tree’s pleasure.” Bending a branch down, Bakusen’Os soft leaves brushed along a furry ear. “Young InuHanyou, I trust you will visit this Bakusen’O again.”

Batting a hand at the leaves tickling his ear, Inuyasha felt his gloomy mood lift. “Only the bastard here could keep me away.” Sending his brother narrowed amber eyes, Inuyasha added, “And I doubt even he could stop me.”

“Then it is good, little brother, that I have no intentions to do such. This Sesshomaru is forever grateful for both the wisdom and actions of Bakusen’O.”

“Seeing the sons of Inu no Taisho happy and well is all the gratitude I require, Lord of the West.”

Inuyasha walked up to the trunk of the tree. Cocking his head to the side, he finally threw up his hands, muttering an, “Oh, to hell with it,” before wrapping the trunk of the tree within his arms, essentially giving Bakusen’O a rather awkward hug. Pulling away, the Hanyou lowered his head, covering his eyes with his bangs as he said, “See ya later.”

Turning, Inuyasha kept his head down, completely missing the light smirk planted across Sesshomaru’s face, along with the respectful nod of his head the DaiYoukai shot in Bakusen’Os direction. Masking their Youkai features shortly before exiting the edge of the woods, Inuyasha wasn’t the least surprised to see Sang-di standing by the car, the door already open as he beckoned both Inu’s towards it. 

With Sesshomaru hot on his heels, Inuyasha knew it wasn’t worth it to scold the driver about opening up his door and consequently simply ducked inside. With Inuyasha safely inside the car, Sesshomaru looked to Sang-di and quietly asked, “Is everything well?”

Feeling a slight tinge of pink dust his cheeks, the driver quickly nodded. “Yes, my Lord. I believe I overreacted yesterday. Forgive me for being so jittery.”

“Where the Hanyou is concerned, you can not be too cautious. Is that understood?”

“Aye.”

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshomaru let a small amount of his Youkai flare. “To be clear, if there is ever a problem, getting Inuyasha to safety shall be your top priority. His safety is always to be placed over my own.”

Feeling the push of the Lord of all Asia’s Youkai, Sang-di lowered his head in willing submission. “On my life, I understand.”

Easing his stance, Sesshomaru nodded. “It is good you understand the consequences of failure.” 

Swallowing hard, Sang-di was about to respond when ebony hair peaked outside the car door, amethyst eyes narrowed. “Are we goin’ or what? These clothes ain’t gettin’ any more comfortable, Sesshomaru.”

Glancing up, Sang-di caught a brief smile etch its way across Sesshomaru’s face before the DaiYoukai’s icy mask took over. “I was just clearing something up with the driver, little brother.”

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so stuck up, you could just lower this glass thing separatin’ our sections and talk to him while we’re on the damn road.”

Still amazed that someone would dare speak to Lord Sesshomaru in such a way, Sang-di watched as the DaiYoukai eased his body into the car. Before the door completely shut, he heard, “Little brother, if they are that uncomfortable, perhaps you would like to take them off again . . . “ Shaking his head, Sang-di was grateful the glass separating the two compartments not only blocked his vision, but his hearing as well.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some really kind reviews this last time around and as always, I enjoy the kudos too. 
> 
> This chapter moves the plot along some more and also has some "sexy times" for our two favorite Inu's. 
> 
> Hope you all had a safe turkey day. I'm still eating leftovers. I only had a few family members over and we ate at separate areas in the house and wore masks when together. We played a rousing game of Trivial Pursuit - a good game for social distancing. Sadly, I did not win the game :-(
> 
> Be well and happy reading.
> 
> BTW, I really enjoyed writing this version of Shippo. I didn't really care for him in the series, but thought he might grow up better with Inuyasha taking care of him.

Shippo stood, tails fluffed and fanned out behind him, almost all his fur standing on end in his frustration. “Jichichi, I’ve been waiting three days and each day you give me another reason why I can’t speak with Master Isan. I’m not waiting another day, hour, or minute.”

Rolling her eyes, Lady Jichichi did not seem impressed. “I am only doing as told, Shippo.”

Narrowing his green eyes, Shippo had more than had enough. Staring down the wide double doors in front of him, the fox Youkai stated, “Jichichi, if you don’t open those doors, there aren’t going to be any doors left in a few seconds.”

Eyes wide, Jichichi stuttered, “Y-you wouldn’t! T-those d-doors are sacred to our c-clan!”

“Don’t you get it? If I don’t talk to Master Isan, there won’t be a clan left so the damn doors aren’t gonna matter.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Jichichi was only now beginning to realize the severity of the situation. “W-what do you mean by that?”

“Just what I said. Now, I’ve already revealed too much to you, so are you gonna let me pass or do I need to blow up the doors?”

Eyes darting between the doors leading to Master Isan’s chambers and the agitated fox Youkai before here, Jichichi finally nodded. “Just give me a minute.”

“Ji –“

“I’m not trying to put you off . . . it’s just, Master isn’t well. I need to give him some warning. Please Shippo.”

Dropping his tails slightly, Shippo nodded. “You’ve got five minutes.”

“Okay.” Scurrying off, Jichichi pressed her palm to the door, releasing a small amount of Youkai. With a soft, click, the door cracked and she slipped inside, only to reappear a few precious moments later. “Isan will see you now.”

“About damn time,” Shippo huffed before stalking forwards, entering the sacred chambers as Jichichi walked out. Inside, the fox stood still, allowing his pupils time to dilate enough to see through the darkened room. For as long as he could remember, Master Isan had been the leader of the fox Youkai of Asia. Once, this room had been filled with light and sometimes laughter, but that was before Kaplow’s betrayal. Since the loss of his kit, Isan had withdrawn from the world and this room had darkened with his melancholy. 

With his vision now restored, Shippo focused in on the singular source of light within the small den-like room, a low burning fire. Before the fireplace laid a plush fur, and kneeling within the center, was an old fox Youkai, his nine tails fanned out upon the floor behind him. Even in his deteriorated condition, Isan was a sight to behold. 

Standing his ground, Shippo bowed low, even though Isan couldn’t see it, he would still show his respect for the fox who’d taken him in all those centuries ago. “Master Isan, forgive me for disturbing you.”

“Indeed, young Shippo. You may come closer so we may discuss what is so urgent that you would disturb my peace.”

Feet softly padding across the room, Shippo came to stand before the fox. “You may sit if you wish.” Nodding his thanks, Shippo did just that. Now, kneeling before his master, he could see the toll these last few decades had taken. For powerful Youkai, death only came upon the swift feet of a stronger opponent, but there were cases where that opponent did not come from without, but within. Suffering the loss of a mate was normally the catalyst for such an occasion, but in Isan’s case, it was the loss of his kit. Worse than most, Isan had lost Kaplow in every way imaginable, for not only was his kit deceased, but it was forbidden amongst the fox to even speak his name.

“Master Isan, I mean no disrespect, but time is of value and I must speak directly.”

“Shippo, you may feel free to discuss what you wish.”

Touching his forehead to the floor, Shippo looked very much like a pandering Jaken. Rising slightly, he still kept his green eyes lowered as he started, “Lord Sesshomaru has informed me he has evidence that a fox Youkai is currently using Delusions.”

Sucking in a hissing breath, Isan’s tired gray eyes narrowed. “He has proof of this?”

“You’ve known the Lord of all Asia longer than I, do you doubt differently?”

“No,” Isan grunted, “I have no love for Sesshomaru. He is a cold and calculating InuDaiYoukai with little to no mercy, but he is fair. He is not one to make false accusations, especially of this nature.” Eyelids closing, Isan’s mind drifted to a time when he’d heard similar accusations regarding his own kit. “Tell me, what is Lord Sesshomaru’s mind regarding this?”

Shifting uneasily, Shippo’s clawed fists clenched. “He is willing to allow this to be an internal matter within the fox clan, however, if we can not solve it, he has threatened to use ultimate force.”

Although Isan’s skin was nowhere near the healthy color of Shippo’s, it paled even further. “He means to eradicate us?”

“If we can not find the one involved, yes.”

“God’s above . . . “

“The one responsible threatens all Youkai safety. They have not only used their powers of Delusion on Youkai, but humans as well. Lord Sesshomaru will protect the Youkai race, even if it means extinction of our own.”

Claws brittle with both age and sickness, Isan placed his forehead in his hand. “I see now why you were so persistent.”

“I have already wasted too much time, Master.”

“Understood, but there are precious few of us left who would have such capabilities. It would take a fox of at least eight tails to weave such a complex deception.”

“I know, that is why this doesn’t make sense. There have been very few fox Youkai to reach that level within the whole of our history, and of those, there are only three currently alive.” Shippo wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw something like guilt pass through Isan’s eyes, a nervousness he couldn’t place. 

“I assume you are speaking of Lord Somuta, Lady Elzbeth, and myself.”

Nodding once, Shippo answered, “Lord Somuta is in eastern China and has been for over seventy six years. Lady Elzbeth hasn’t left Europe in well over two centuries. And you – “

“Although my tail’s still hold the number required, I am no where near strong enough. Most likely I could still perform a Delusion, but there is little chance I could sustain it longer than a few seconds.”

“You see my problem. Is there a fox I am unaware of whose reached eight tails?”

Shaking his head, Isan answered, “No, none that I am aware of. In fact, you are most likely the closest to gaining an eighth tail of any of the foxes within my territory.”

Clenching his fists in frustration, Shippo wanted to scream. “Then what is going on? Only a top level fox Youkai would be capable of doing this and yet none of them are responsible.”

Gray eyes shifted to the side as Isan stared into the fire before him, a heavy weight pulling at his heart. “Shippo, do you truly believe Lord Sesshomaru will do as he says?”

Sighing, Shippo’s shoulders sagged. “Yes, although I do not believe he would gain any joy from it. For him it is a matter of duty.”

“So be it.”

“Master?”

Taking in a deep breath, Isan pulled his slumped shoulders back, his steely gray eyes boring into the green ones before him. “Shippo, I have a feeling that soon, the fate of our clan shall rest in your hands. Orphaned at such a young age, I would not have thought it possible for you to come so far, but indeed, you have outshone every well-bred fox Youkai within these lands. Know that I am more proud of you than a biological parent could be.”

Blinking once, Shippo felt dread enter his heart. Isan was speaking like a condemned Youkai. “Master Isan – “

“You will be silent and let me speak. Too long have I kept this secret, and it, more than the loss of my kit, is the reason for my obvious deterioration. Today I release myself of such a burden. I release the truth of the wrong I did all those years ago.” Padded palms lain gently upon his thighs, Isan looked oddly calm as he stated, “Kaplow is alive.”

In that instant, Shippo felt his blood run cold. “What are you saying? How can that be? You killed him.”

“No, I did not. You forget the purpose of your visit, young one. Have we not already established that I am one of the few fox Youkai capable of performing Delusions?”

“You . . . you mean, you tricked us? All of us?”

“Do not look so surprised, we are fox Youkai, it is what we excel at.”

“But . . . but, Kaplow, he was a traitor . . . he was responsible for the deaths of many Youkai . . . he – “

“He was my kit. First and foremost, Kaplow was my offspring. How could I kill someone so preciously dear to me? Of course what he did was wrong. Kaplow shamed me and our clan, but when the moment came, I could not kill him.”

“But you promised! I was there. Lord Sesshomaru offered to end Kaplow’s life, but you declined. You said that as his sire, it was your responsibility – that you’d take care of him.”

“And, I did take care of him.”

“Like hell!” Shippo screamed, anger and frustration leaking off his Youkai in waves.

“I was not so blinded not to see what Kaplow had become. I could not kill him, so I did the next best thing, I Bound him.”

“Bound him?” Shippo asked in horror. In his mind, Binding was a fate far worse than death. Binding left the Youkai in a state of immobility. Unable to move or speak, they were however able to age and think. It was not sleep, but paralysis of the body. Trapped within your own mind, even stable Youkai emerged psychotic from Bindings.

Nodding, a slow smile spread across Isan’s face. “In the fourth peak of the Delvari Mountain’s in the north, deep within the southern facing exposure, I Bound him. Of course, I visited and spoke with Kaplow as often as I thought it safe, I could not leave my kit all alone.”

And that’s when the true ugliness of the situation hit Shippo, not only had Isan’s physical health deteriorated since the loss of his kit, but so had his mental well-being. It wasn’t that Isan was crazy. At least to Shippo’s knowledge, overall he had been a good leader for his clan. But Kaplow’s betrayal had been too much. Far too much. “Master Isan, how long has it been since you’ve visited the mountain?”

Shaking his head, Isan’s eyes became distant. “Sadly, my health has not allowed me to do so for well over two decades.”

“And the Binding?”

“The last I was there, Kaplow was still safely Bound, however . . . as my health has deteriorated, so has my power. It . . . it is possible that the spell I weaved could no longer be sustained from my Youkai.”

Lowering his head into his hands, it took everything in Shippo to control his own Youkai as it railed against the foolish actions of the fox before him. As leader of their clan, Isan’s main mission should have been their protection and continued survival, but by his very own actions, he had placed them all at risk. “Master Isan – “

“There is no need for explanation, Shippo. I realize my life, what is left of it, is now forfeit. I knew this the day I disobeyed Lord Sesshomaru’s command and bound my kit.” Gray eyes wide and searching, Isan stared up pleadingly. “There is a chance it is not him, you realize that, don’t you?”

Nodding once, Shippo wasn’t sure if he wished it were Kaplow or not. On the one hand, he’d have his answer, on the other . . . time would have only increased Kaplow’s abilities and mental instability. “I will go to the mountain and see for myself.”

“You must do what you must.”

Hesitantly, Shippo’s clawed hand reached forward, gently grasping the all too thin one of his master. “I must go now. I do not know if we shall see each other again, Master.”

“Be safe in your journey’s, young one.”

Bowing low one last time, Shippo gave a heartfelt goodbye. “For everything you have done for me, thank you.”

The crackling of the dying fire was Isan’s only response. Standing, Shippo made his way towards the door, never once looking at the anxious eyes of Jichichi as he passed her on his way out. Once clear of the rock faced building Isan called home, Shippo pulled the phone from his pocket, his voice heavy as he spoke into it, “Call Lord Sesshomaru.” 

There were but two rings before the Lord of all Asia answered, “You have news?”

Swallowing hard, Shippo pressed his eyelids together tightly before answering, “I-I may.”

“Explain.”

“I-it seems Master Isan did not do as he claimed when ordered to kill his kit, Kaplow.” Waiting, Shippo could hear the steady breath on the other end of the line, but no words were spoken. “Instead . . . instead, he Bound him.”

After a small pause, Sesshomaru’s cold voice asked, “And, is he still Bound?”

“I don’t know. Master Isan told me where he Bound him. I wanted to call and tell you first, but I’m on my way to see. Master Isan’s health is poor, there’s a chance Kaplow was able to overcome the Binding since the spell castor has become so weak.”

“Understood. Shippo, there is no need for you to call Isan master any longer. He has lost such a title.”

“My Lord – “

“Regardless of Kaplow’s current condition, I can no longer allow Isan to maintain control of the Asian fox Youkai. If there is anything you wish to say to your previous teacher, I suggest you do so now as there will be no opportunity later.”

Head hung low, Shippo knew he’d signed his Master’s death warrant the moment Lord Sesshomaru had answered the phone. But this was a matter of all Youkai’s safety. It wasn’t that Shippo was without a heart, as a matter of fact, for a full-blooded Youkai, he was amazingly kind hearted, it was just that even he knew Isan had been more than foolish. Kaplow was dangerous. Powerful, deceitful, intelligent, clever, psychotic – all these words could be used to describe Kaplow and when placed together, those words made for a formidable opponent. Sighing loudly, Shippo’s voice sounded distant even to himself as he finally answered, “I have said all I need to say.”

“How long will it take you to get to Kaplow’s location?”

“At least two days, maybe three. If he’s gone, I don’t know how we’re going to find him. Binding’s don’t stop aging, in the last hundred or so years – “

“This Sesshomaru is aware what a Binding entails as well as its consequences. You will report your findings as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” Pressing the end button on the phone, Shippo looked to the north, his heart feeling like lead within his chest. He’d studied hard and worked even harder to become powerful, but he’d done it so that he could be like Inuyasha – a protector. He never wanted to be a burden to anyone again, but being a protector wasn’t everything he’d thought it would be. Protection wasn’t as cut and dry as he wished. It was a series of choices, most of which he’d rather not make. 

Well, the decision had been made, and there was no turning back now. Weaving a spell of concealment around him, Shippo transformed and took to the air, soring above the clouds on his way north. He should reach the mountains by nightfall, but he imagined it would take much longer to locate the entrance to Kaplows prison. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Battling the crimson leaking into his eyes, Sesshomaru’s face was tight with his concealed rage. Isan had been a sentimental fool. Now his foolishness not only threatened his own clan, but the rest of the Youkai world. Moreover, it was taking precious time away from what he’d much rather be doing - wooing Inuyasha. Just the thought of his mate to be brought forth the shimmering gold of his iris’s in stunning array. 

Just this morning, he’d left the Hanyou lying in their bed, his silvery-white hair fanned out across Sesshomaru’s blood red sheets. After their night spent with Bakusen’O, Inuyasha had spent less and less time in the room that had been created specifically for him. Instead, they both slept in Sesshomaru’s larger bed, his little brother draped across his chest as the nights passed them by. Of course, the DaiYoukai required far less sleep than the Hanyou, but he would stay with his little brother, arms tightly wound around his smaller frame. Never before had the Lord of the West so looked forward to the coming darkness. 

There were other things to look forward to at night besides sleep. Each and every time, Sesshomaru would bring his brother to completion, his creamy cum scenting the air of their bedroom. And each and every time, the Hanyou protested less and was now to the point where he enjoyed Sesshomaru’s touches from the very beginning. And oh, how beautiful Inuyasha looked as he writhed upon those crimson, satin sheets; muscles straining, mouth panting, furry ears twitching madly upon his snowy-white head. Sesshomaru could hardly believe something as wondrous as his little brother was allowed to draw breath upon this filth riddled planet. For all his life, the Lord of the West had been called perfect, but seeing Inuyasha, he began to wonder if those whom had thought him so knew the definition of the word. 

Cock swelling with desire, Sesshomaru shifted his position in his chair, angling for something a bit more comfortable. No doubt, by now, if he approached Inuyasha about completing the mating, his little brother would agree, but the Hanyou deserved more time. More time to be properly courted and understand what brought him pleasure so that when the moment came for Sesshomaru to drive his cock home, there would be nothing but immeasurable bliss and desire on the part of his mate. No fear, no hesitation, only utter submission.

Thinking of his Hanyou, Sesshomaru realized his immediate anger at Isan had cooled into a steady flame. Isan would pay for his deceit with his life, but the Lord of all Asia’s fury had dissipated enough that his death would be swift instead of the hours of torture he’d have once made the fox Youkai endure. Eyes narrowing at the thought of Isan’s betrayal, along with the knowledge that the old fox would have had to of used a Delusion on him for such a thing to be concealed, Sesshomaru’s anger flared anew. Perhaps at least a small amount of torture would still be in order. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sesshomaru’s face smoothed into something close to pleasant when he noted it was getting close to four in the afternoon. Inuyasha had gone with Kadira today to begin looking into this schooling thing the Hanyou wanted to do. Although he would have been just as happy to have his Hanyou tied to their bed, he not only understood, but admired his little brother’s desire to better himself. Not that Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha needed to improve, but if the Hanyou desired it, then he would not interfere. Also, there was an unmitigated joy that would alight in his brother’s eyes when he spoke of getting a formal education. 

Soon, his little brother would be back home where he belonged, but until that time, Sesshomaru had work to do regarding the fox Youkai clan. Given that Isan would soon be dead, their clan would need a new leader. Isan had been in charge of the fox clan for well over six hundred years and though his health had been failing since Kaplow’s supposed death, it would still be a blow to the fox clan to loose their leader. Changes of this type could easily form the seeds of discontent. Although the DaiYoukai would like to simply place someone of his choosing in charge, he would grant Isan the chance to name his successor. Isan may be a traitor, but he had also been instrumental in Youkai integration into human society. He was a well-loved leader and it would smooth the transition to have a Youkai of Isan’s choosing take his place. Besides, Sesshomaru was fairly certain whom Isan would choose and conveniently, that choice was in alignment with his own. 

In that vein of thinking, Sesshomaru began writing the official documentation relieving Isan of his command while at the same time, naming Shippo as his replacement. 

The ink had barely had time to dry when Sesshomaru felt his whole body ease – Inuyasha was home. Moving his paperwork to a more discrete location, the Lord of the West’s golden eyes looked up when he heard the knock on his door, quickly followed by the Hanyou’s form practically bouncing into the room, a more hesitant Kadira not far behind.

“It is customary to wait to be invited into a room before opening a door, little brother,” Sesshomaru chided with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha plopped down in a chair on the other side of the DaiYoukai’s desk. “Yeah, well at least I knocked.”

Golden eyes alight with pleasure, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha bounced within the chair. Rarely if ever had he seen his little brother this excited. “Am I to assume your excursion was fruitful?”

“Huh?” Letting the words sink in, Inuyasha smiled brightly. “Oh yeah, it was. Me and Kadira went to this place where they have tutors and shit. You know, a buildin’ meant for learnin’. They said that I can get tutorin’ and then take some tests to get the equivalent of what humans call a High School Diploma. It’ll take some time, but after that, I can do that university thing.”

Looking from the Hanyou, Sesshomaru’s gaze fell on the pleased face of Kadira. “Miko, I assume this institution is credible.”

Ignoring Inuyasha’s grunt of annoyance, Kadira answered, “Aye, it is the best facility of its kind, my Lord.”

“Good, I expect nothing less.”

“God’s, you’re even a stuck up jackass about education.”

Heaven help him, the Hanyou was pouting. Damn but he wanted the boy. Wanted him in every way possible. “Lady Kadira, thank you for assisting my little brother today. No doubt such activities have tired you.”

Clearly seeing the writing on the wall, Kadira’s lips curved up into a faint smile while pink dusted her wrinkled cheeks. “Aye, my Lord, a rest would do me good. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll retire to my room.”

Oblivious as always, Inuyasha said a brief, “Thanks for goin’ today ya old wench,” as Kadira walked out of the room. Eyes still on the doorway, Inuyasha’s ears flattened into his hair when he heard his brother’s cold voice order, “Inuyasha, come here.”

Turning slowly, Inuyasha’s amber eyes narrowed. “What the hell for?”

“If I answer, because I told you to?”

“-Keh, then I’d tell ya to go fuck yourself.”

Raising a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru smirked. “An interesting notion, but not as appealing as other ideas.” Leaning back into his chair, he gave Inuyasha lust filled eyes. “And if instead, I answered that I have missed your presence and wish to have you close?”

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Inuyasha’s amber eyes looked anywhere but Sesshomaru’s direction. “Then I’d probably do what you asked. Probably.”

“Well, I suppose I shall have to take my chances. Little brother, you have been gone from this Sesshomaru’s presence for most of the day. It would please me to have your body closer than it is now.”

“You know, as much of a frigid bastard as you always seemed to be, you sure are surprisingly tactile now,” Inuyasha grumbled, all the while standing from his seat, easily moving around the circumference of the Lord of the West’s desk. 

Once he’d gotten within reach, Sesshomaru’s corded arms stretched forwards, easily snatching Inuyasha about the waist and setting him upon the desk in front of him.

“Hey, I ain’t – “

“Little brother,” Sesshomaru began speaking as his hand found the button of Inuyasha’s pants. “I believe I would like to drink from the source today.”

“Drink from the source? Feeling Sesshomaru’s clawed fingers working against the fabric of his pants, Inuyasha’s face colored a bright red as he understood. “R-really, S-Sesshomaru . . . you don’t have to do that . . . “

Feeling Inuyasha’s hands now wrapped around his wrists, Sesshomaru’s gaze shifted up. “And why would I not wish to do so?”

Eyes flitting over towards the door, Inuyasha blushed even deeper. “What if somebody comes in?”

“I fail to see your point.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha muttered, “Of course you do. The point is, I don’t wanna be seen doin’ somethin’ dirty on your desk.”

“Dirty? What could ever be dirty about this Sesshomaru savoring your cock and seed?”

Lowering his head, bangs covering his eyes, Inuyasha’s hands loosened, allowing Sesshomaru to easily pull away and continue with his previous activities. With the zipper undone, the DaiYoukai’s claws pulled down the fabric of his intended mates boxer’s, gently lifting his half hard prize into the air. Golden eyes fixed upon the beautiful cock before him, Sesshomaru scooted closer while at the same time, his hands grabbed the Hanyou’s ass, lifting up Inuyasha’s rump so he could slide the fabric down and away. With his desired area now free of any hindrances, the DaiYoukai nuzzled his nose into the soft fur lying at the base of his brother’s dick and balls. 

“Sessh – “ Inuyasha called, somewhere between a whine and groan.

“Spread your legs so this Sesshomaru can suckle at his leisure.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha placed his heels on the arms of Sesshomaru’s chair, while tentatively spreading his legs wider, earning a lust-filled, “Perfect,” from his brother’s mouth.

And, looking at the vision before him, Sesshomaru could think of no better word. Between the intoxicating InuHanyou scent radiating from his little brother’s most private of areas mixed with the eye candy of those wondrous male attributes left the DaiYoukai salivating. Not so very long ago, in this very room, he’d had a similar vision, but it had paled in comparison to the real thing. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, Sesshomaru’s tongue darted out, laving the tip of Inuyasha’s prick, loving the short gasps of breath his actions received. Smoldering golden eyes lidded with lust, Sesshomaru looked up, locking eyes with his brother as he engulfed the whole of Inuyasha’s cock deep into his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Head thrown back, Inuyasha’s hips bucked up hard, driving his dick into the back of his brother’s throat. Without thought, he latched onto Sesshomaru’s silver strands of hair, gripping them tightly within clenched fists and forcing the DaiYoukai to take more and more of him into his seemingly never-ending throat. Heavy balls slapping against his brother’s chin, Inuyasha was lost. “Sessh . . . oh, fuck . . . “

Loving the painful abuse, Sesshomaru did little to hinder his brother’s desires. Pleased at his brother’s obvious abandon, he let Inuyasha fuck his mouth and throat at will, eagerly awaiting his reward.

Humping, grabbing, feeling overwhelming sensations like lightening through his cock, Inuyasha continued his assault, his hips thrusting that much faster as the end came racing towards him. With one last strangled cry, he slammed deep into Sesshomaru’s throat, pumping out a veritable geyser of cum. 

Suckling the softening cock, Sesshomaru’s tongue leisurely lapped up the remaining milk he’d earned. Only when every last inch of his Hanyou was cleaned did he pull away, only to stare in awe at the beauty that was a post orgasmic Inuyasha. Puppy ears lax, face flushed and pupils blown wide, Inuyasha was perhaps the most tempting creature ever placed upon the earth. 

Pulling the Hanyou into his lap, Sesshomaru cradled Inuyasha’s spent body within his arms, all the while ignoring his own lustful needs. Rubbing the base of an ear, his voice was soft but without question as Sesshomaru confessed, “Thank the gods Father saved you.”

Ears perking back up, Inuyasha stared up at his brother, his own eyes wide and searching. “But . . . but Father died doing that. I – “

“Long did I blame you for his loss, but Father’s sacrifice allowed you life and in so doing gave me life as well. Truly, Inuyasha, you were his finest gift to both me and the world.”

Gulping loudly, Inuyasha was at a loss for words. It was one thing for Sesshomaru to have changed his opinion about his Hanyou status, but to say that their father’s sacrifice was worth his life . . . lifting his body up, Inuyasha wrapped his hands around his brother’s shoulders, pulling the powerful DaiYoukai into his chest, clinging to the fabric of Sesshomaru’s clothes as he tried to convey just how much that admission meant to him. Finally, after he’d let it soak in, Inuyasha simply shook his head. “Everyday you make it more and more impossible to live without you.”

Letting his hands wander down to the naked skin of Inuyasha’s hips and ass, Sesshomaru’s mouth drifted up into a satisfied smile. “That is fortunate for this Sesshomaru as you are already an essential component to this life.”

Feeling normally lethal claws gently kneading into his tender flesh, Inuyasha squirmed in his brother’s lap. “If you keep doin’ that, we’re never gonna leave this room.”

“And where is the problem in that?”

“The problem is that I haven’t eaten in hours and pretty damn soon my stomach’s gonna start bitchin’ about that fact.” Pulling away, Inuyasha stared into his brother’s eyes as his own narrowed. “If I remember correctly, it wasn’t so long ago that you were promisin’ me I’d never lack for food again.”

“Ah, I see. I would never wish to deny you sustenance.” With that said, Sesshomaru removed his hands and allowed a blushing Hanyou to shimmy off his lap. Soon enough, Inuyasha replaced his clothes, but as he’d been picking up his pants, there’d been a stack of papers nearby that must have drifted off his brother’s desk as he’d been servicing the Hanyou. Face freshly flushed red with the memory of what they’d just done, Inuyasha picked up the papers, only for his eyes to land upon Shippo’s name splashed across something that looked pretty damn official and . . . “Holly shit! You’re gonna name Shippo Lord of the Asian fox Youkai?”

Glancing at the papers within his little brother’s hands, Sesshomaru’s face became a blank mask. “It is not yet official.”

Inuyasha had become so accustomed to seeing some level of emotion within his brother’s face that to see him revert back to the expressionless creature before him set the Hanyou’s hairs on end. Scratching the base of an ear, Inuyasha stared down at the papers in his hands. Truly, he hadn’t meant to be snooping, it was just that they were on the floor and he was trying to help tidy up, and . . . “Sorry, I didn’t mean to see somethin’ I shouldn’t.”

Hating the regret and coldness now coloring Inuyasha’s voice and stance, Sesshomaru relaxed his own posture, dropping the mask he wore so well. “Forgive me, I did not mean to imply such. It is a matter of some delicacy and I doubt Shippo himself is aware of his impending change of status.”

“Oh, I see,” Inuyasha nodded as he placed the papers back on Sesshomaru’s desk. “Did the current one die or somethin’?”

Taking a brief moment to collect his thoughts, Sesshomaru answered, “He is not dead as of yet, but I shall rectify that situation shortly.”

With a single blink of his eyes, Inuyasha stared at his brother. Sesshomaru hadn’t even flinched when saying it. “Can I ask why?”

“Lord Isan lied to this Sesshomaru and in doing so has placed all of Youkai society at risk. Now I must rectify the situation his actions have led to.”

“Oh. Does Shippo know? Does this have somethin’ to do with what you talked to him about a few days ago?”

“Shippo is aware of the gravity of Isan’s actions as well as their consequences. Currently, your previous ward is investigating the extent of Isan’s mistake.”

Nodding his head, Inuyasha understood, at least, he thought he did. Never in a million years would he want his brother’s job. Why other Youkai were after it, he hadn’t a clue. “So, how long has this Isan been the leader of the fox’s?”

“Well over six centuries.”

“Shit,” Inuyasha whispered. “That’s a long ass time.” Claws absent mindedly tapping along the top of Sesshomaru’s desk, the Hanyou had a sudden thought. A thought that sent a spike of fear through his gut. “Uh, so this Isan . . . he must be pretty tough by now. I mean, he musta been pretty strong before bein’ named the lord of the fox’s and that was over six hundred years ago.”

Allowing the barest of smiles to curve his lips upwards, Sesshomaru’s eyes softened. “Inuyasha, are you concerned for this Sesshomaru’s well being?”

Head snapping up, Inuyasha scowled. “What? No! I . . . well, I was just thinkin’ that maybe you could use some back-up or somethin’ if you gotta go take care of somethin’ like that. You know I can kick some serious ass when the occasion calls. There ain’t nothin’ me and Tessaiga can’t handle.” The, except for you, was diplomatically left off the end of that statement.

Reaching a hand forwards, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha’s smaller fingers within his own. “Little brother, rest assured there is nothing this Sesshomaru can not handle.”

“I know, but – “

“If it would ease your mind, Isan was once very powerful, but has become frail with both age and mental anguish. He posses no threat to this Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha tried pulling his hand away, but Sesshomaru would not let go. “-Keh, as if I was really worried about ya. I was just lookin’ to stretch my legs a bit. Haven’t really had a good throw-down since wrestlin’ with the wolf on the rooftop the other day.”

Sitting up straight in his chair, Sesshomaru’s voice was cold. “Lord Kouga attacked you?”

Ears lying flat at the threat in his brother’s voice, Inuyasha shook his head. “Don’t go gettin’ all pissy. The fight was mutual and did us both a whole shitload of good. Besides, tusslin’ with the wolf is a favorite pastime of mine so don’t throw a bitch fit every time we draw a little blood.”

Pushing down his raging Youkai, Sesshomaru finally conceded. “When these events occur, I fully expect there to be much more wolf blood spilt than InuHanyou.”

With a smirk, Inuyasha nodded. “No doubt about it. That flea bag may have a few hundred years on me, but I can still kick Kouga’s ass any day of the fuckin’ week.”

Finally standing from his chair, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha’s body into his own, his lips crushing against his little brother’s in a possessive kiss. After tasting his full, Sesshomaru pulled back, his thumb caressing Inuyasha’s cheek. “Of this, I have no doubt, little brother. Now, shall we fill your belly before it begins protesting its emptiness?”

Still slightly dazed from the amazing lip lock he’d just experienced, Inuyasha could only nod dumbly. “Uh, yeah. That sounds good.”

Without another word, Sesshomaru placed a hand at the base of Inuyasha’s back (a spot he was finding increasingly agreeable) and guided his young Hanyou towards the kitchen. After all, his little brother was right, he had promised to always keep Inuyasha well fed and Sesshomaru had no intentions of every breaking another promise to his intended mate. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neither his pure Youkai status, nor his thick fox fur could keep the cold from seeping through Shippo’s skin and settling deep within his bones. As he’d thought, it had taken about a day to reach the Delvari Mountain’s, the fourth peak easily visible even through the darkening night. He’d taken shelter in a rock outcropping and waited for sunrise to look for the cave Isan had hidden Kaplow within. Of course, with that much magic, it should have been obvious, but to Shippo’s dismay, the magic residue was covered. Not only was it concealed, but the quality of concealment sent a note of fear down his back. Given his frailty, along with the fact that Master Isan hadn’t been to the mountains in so many years, any previous concealment spells should have faded enough to be practically useless. The simple fact that Shippo could detect nothing was in and of itself, distressing. Pushing his abilities to the limit, he cast a spell upon his own eyes to see through such concealments, but even so, it took him two days to find what he was looking for. Not good. Definitely not good. 

Walking through what appeared to be nothing more than snow and rock, Shippo found himself in a narrow cavern. Lighting his old and true fox fire, he began making his way across the precarious rock, moving further and further down and into the mountain. Along the way, there were several places where the path split, but Shippo kept following the faint, residual traces of magic like a dimly lit trail. After what felt like a small lifetime, the narrow cavern ended and opened into a larger chamber, and there, seemingly hanging from the wall, was Kaplow. 

Breathing in a shaky sigh of relief, Shippo stared at the unmoving form before him. Fiery red fur flared around Kaplow’s head like an inferno while his eight tails limply hung, their tips barely dusting the floor. Sitting his quivering body upon a nearby rock, Shippo placed his head in his hands, only to quickly look back up as something struck him. Nose quivering too and fro, he scented the air and found it thick with Isan’s scent. Too thick if his old master was to be believed in that he hadn’t been here in well over two decades. 

Standing, his fox senses were on high alert while green eyes scanned the area. But all Shippo saw was a powerful fox bound to the wall. Shifting from foot to foot, his eyes narrowed in thought. He was uneasy and his instincts were screaming that something here wasn’t right. Even in this frozen wilderness, Isan’s scent shouldn’t be this strong, not after so many years and he had no reason to believe his master would have lied about not having been here in so long. Moving closer to Kaplow’s deadly silent body, Shippo sniffed and could still not find anything wrong.

Mind zipping as if he’d just stolen one of Kagome’s sucker’s, Shippo kept coming back to the same conclusion – he’d have to perform a spell, a very powerful and draining spell, a spell that could break through a Delusion. 

Sitting back down upon his rock, Shippo took out his cell phone, making sure it still had enough power and that he could get a signal out. What he was about to do would require days of recovery and was more than a little risky given he was up here all alone. Still, it had to be done and time was of the essence. Determined, Shippo dialed in Sesshomaru’s personal line and soon enough heard, “You have found something?”

“Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I found the cave Kaplow’s Bound in and he appears to be hanging on the wall opposite me.”

“And yet, there is something wrong,” Sesshomaru answered after a short pause.

“I . . . I don’t know. I can’t say for sure, but something feels off, and there’s the matter of Isan’s scent . . . it’s too strong. It shouldn’t be this heavy if he truly hasn’t been here in so long.”

“I sense you believe Isan is telling the truth about this fact.”

“Yes. He’s not strong enough to make the trip and besides that, I don’t really see what he’d have to gain by lying about that right now.”

“Agreed. Do you have a plan?”

Taking a deep breath, Shippo nodded, only to realize Sesshomaru wouldn’t be able to see something like that. “Yeah, but it’s not gonna be easy.”

“Explain.”

“Well, we’re under the assumption that if Kaplow has escaped, he’s able to perform Delusions, so . . . what if I’m looking at one right now?”

“You believe he has been able to cast a Delusion spell that he is still Bound to the rock wall?”

“It’s possible and I think we can both agree that this little trip would be a big waste of time not to know for sure.”

“I am assuming you have the capability to see beyond a Delusion of this magnitude?”

“I think so. I’ve only done it once, and it hurt like hell and drained my powers for over a week. Of course, that was before my seventh tail had fully grown in, but it’s still gonna knock my ass flat.”

“Understood.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to call you after I’m done, so I’m just gonna leave the line open if that’s okay.”

“Will you require me to send someone for you after?”

Looking back up at the wall before him, Shippo frowned. “It’d be nice, but I could barely find the entrance and that took two days. I’m just gonna have to wait it out here until I get enough energy to make the trip back.”

“This Sesshomaru understands. You may proceed when you are ready.” After a small pause, Sesshomaru added, “Inuyasha would be distressed if something permanent were to befall you.”

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Shippo stared at the small plastic box before answering, “Um . . . okay, I’ll be careful . . . thanks.”

Hearing no further answer, Shippo laid the phone down beside him as he scooted over to sit fully upon the cave floor. Crossing his legs and settling his hands and arms down into his lap, his seven tails flared out beside and around his body, the fur on each and every one standing at attention as he drew his Youkai energy in tight, concentrating it into a small, focal ball poised for release. Once he’d drained all his reserves, Shippo began chanting the spell words, focusing his gathered power into a singular mission – destroy any and all Delusions within his small area. Wind whipping, tails pulsing, power pounding, Shippo spoke the last word, opening his fire filled green eyes and exploding the energy he’d summoned in one explosive burst. Instantly, green fire swept through the room, scorching all it touched with cleansing magic. Finally, that fire met the prone figure of Kaplow as it hung limply from the adjacent wall, and as green flames licked at Kaplow’s edges, the form slowly began disappearing until nothing was left but the same, rocky gray walls that covered the cave’s surface.

Green eyes now dull with exhaustion and full of fear, Shippo felt his stomach roil and had just enough energy left to vomit before his body crumpled to the side. Damn, but it sucked to be right sometimes. With the phone thankfully inches away from his mouth Shippo took a moment to calm his roiling stomach before stuttering, “H-he’s g-gone. Kap . . . Kaplow . . . n-not here.” What seemed like a thousand miles away, Shippo heard Sesshomaru’s icy voice as he answered, “Understood,” before the line shut off. Task accomplished, Shippo closed his eyes and let oblivion take him. He’d done all he could do – for now. If he was lucky, in a few days he’d awaken with enough restored energy to begin making his way back to Tokyo.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thanks to all whom reviewed and left kudos. FYI, I had some wondering when the next update would be. I typically update once weekly, on Sundays. I hope that helps. When I'm done with this story, I'll start working on getting the others posted on AO3.
> 
> Ready for some Hanyou lovin'? I hope so, because that's what you'll get in this chapter. 
> 
> Stay well and keep sane (somehow).
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

“Holy fuckin’ hell,” Kouga muttered, his blue eyes closing as he brought a hand up to rub his forehead. “Kaplow, that fucker. He shoulda been nothin’ but dust decades before his sire was supposed to of killed him.”

“Agreed, but the reality of the situation is different than what it should be,” Sesshomaru answered, his own golden eyes piercing through the window before him.

“You realize, this is some serious shit, don’t ya?”

“This Sesshomaru has not ruled first the Western and now the Asian Lands for this many centuries without the understanding of a true threat, Wolf.” Finally turning from the window, Sesshomaru’s attention landed on Kadira. “That is why I have brought the miko into this affair.”

Frowning, Kadira shifted in her seat. “I am unsure what assistance I can offer, but whatever it may be, you have it.”

A slight nod of his head was Sesshomaru’s only response, he had expected nothing less of a miko from Kaede’s line. “It is this Sesshomaru’s understanding that you can sense Youkai energy, but not as we do. If I am correct, your abilities in such an area revolve more around being able to feel one’s aura, which is slightly different than what we are capable of.”

“Aye, that would be a more correct way of putting it, but the end result is basically the same.”

“In most cases, you would be correct. However, in this one, the difference could be important.”

“What? Are you thinkin’ Kadira will be able to sense one of Kaplow’s Delusions when we can’t? Kouga asked.

“I am not certain, but it is possible.” Looking directly at Kadira, Sesshomaru continued, “It could be the slightest of changes, something hovering just at the edge of your senses that does not seem right. Do not ignore even the smallest of oddities, is this understood?”

“I will be watchful, my Lord and report immediately if anything feels off. Do you wish me to accompany you more often?”

“Not yet. You will stay close to Inuyasha, he is the primary concern.”

“Yeah, along those lines, don’t ya think you should tell him what’s goin’ on? I know he’s your prospective mate, but the mutt’s more than capable and would be even more so if he had a heads up.”

Glaring down at the desk before him, Sesshomaru suppressed a growl. It wasn’t that the wolf didn’t have a point, but more that he didn’t want to upset his Hanyou needlessly. “I will inform Inuyasha tonight. He has been more relaxed of late and I had hoped to keep such irritations from his mind, but for his own safety, that now seems unavoidable.” Not bothering to move his head the slightest, Sesshomaru called for his retainer. “Jaken.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, how may I be of service during this time of distress?”

Sneering, Sesshomaru knew he’d always find the imp irritating, but if there was one thing he was absolutely certain of, it was that Jaken was loyal and would be even after he’d drawn his last breath. “Look into the families and acquaintances of Lord Tullic.”

“What, if I may be so bold as to ask, am I looking for?”

“Anything that does not belong.”

“But –“

“Are you incapable of this task?”

“N-no,” Jaken stuttered as he drew himself up, puffing out his chest. “There is nothing I can not do for my Lord Sesshomaru!”

“Then do not waste my time with pointless questions.” Mentally dismissing the kappa from his mind, Sesshomaru turned back to Kouga. “Isan must be dealt with, but his immediate death would only alert Kaplow that we are aware he is alive and as a result, Isan’s betrayal.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kouga’s tail twitched back and forth in irritation. “I can’t believe that old fool tricked us. I was there the day Kaplow was executed. I fuckin’ saw the whole thing.” Scratching his head, the Wolf King looked even more annoyed. “Or, at least I thought I saw him die.”

“Deceit and trickery are what make fox Youkai who they are. There assistance with Youkai fitting in with human society has made us all complacent as to what they are really capable of.”

“Yeah,” Kouga sighed, “but Shippo’s never seemed like that.”

“No, but remember, Inuyasha raised Shippo in his formative years, no doubt some of the Hanyou’s beliefs regarding loyalty have imbedded themselves in Shippo’s core values. Still, he is a fox at heart.”

Chuckling low, Kouga remembered a few of the tricks Shippo had pulled in his younger years. The brat was ornery and mischievous, but hardly deceitful. “Speakin’ of the runt, when’s he gonna get back?”

“That is unclear. It is my understanding that the spell he had to invoke to break the Delusion shall require a few days rest and recuperation. I do not expect him to return for one week’s time, at least.”

“No shit? Damn, poor Shippo.”

“He has done as he was required, as will we all.” Eye’s tinged in crimson, the scent of poison filtered through the air. “This issue has interfered with this Sesshomaru’s courtship of his intended mate. Kaplow and Tullic will bleed for their insolence.” Shuddering, two Youkai and one miko dropped their eyes in submission. It was never wise to piss off the Lord of all Asia, especially when it came to the one thing he held most dear. 

Clearing her throat, Kadira slowly stood from her seat. “My Lord, if there is nothing else you wish of me, I would like to retire for the evening.”

Eyes clear and golden once again, Sesshomaru nodded. “I have no further use of you tonight.” Glancing around the room, Sesshomaru amended, “All of you may leave.”

With a short bow, Kadira began making her way to the door, all the while hurrying along Jaken as he bobbed his head up and down with glee. Lord Sesshomaru had asked him to do something, asked him to help and he would not disappoint. 

Finally, the door closed, leaving only Kouga and Sesshomaru within the room. Not bothering to raise his eyes, the Lord of the West asked, “Is there a reason you yet remain, Wolf King?”

“Somethin’s botherin’ me.” At Sesshomaru’s silence, Kouga continued, “Why in the hell would Kaplow ever team up with Lord Tullic? Tullic’s got some Youkai juice, but compared to Kaplow . . . I mean, why would he need that scorpion Youkai in the first place?”

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru evaluated the wolf before him. “An interesting question, one which I have pondered as well.”

“What are we missin’?”

“That is what this Sesshomaru intends to find out.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lounging on Sesshomaru’s bed, Inuyasha read through the pamphlets and information he’d gotten from the tutoring facility. Actually, he was rereading it . . . for the fifth time. Not that he needed to do that to understand. In fact, his reading skills had increased dramatically, so much so that Kadira was convinced it was his Youkai blood that allowed him to both absorb and retain information so quickly. Plus, Inuyasha’s eager willingness to learn things didn’t hurt either. The Hanyou was just now beginning to understand that he’d been starved for much more than food during his life and he couldn’t get enough of what he’d been denied for so long. Just as when he ate, Inuyasha dove in with gusto when it came to learning. 

Reaching for another slip of paper, the Hanyou took a moment to realize how surreal his life had become. Here he was, not only sitting on his brother’s huge ass bed, but perfectly relaxed to be there. It had taken some getting used to, being in Sesshomaru’s room, not only because it was the DaiYoukai’s, but also because it was so different than the one he’d been living in right next door. Unlike the muted colors and textures of his room, Sesshomaru’s was a stark white – white carpet, white walls, white furniture . . . but the bed was covered in soft, silk sheets: blood red sheets covered in a thick, white fur. Not only the sheets were red, but the window coverings along with other splashes of it here and there. He’d been so afraid the first time that just touching the walls would leave a dirty smear, that Inuyasha had been stiff and unyielding. But after a few days, he’d kind of gotten used to it.

What he hadn’t gotten used to was the bathroom, if that’s even what it should be called. Inuyasha had thought his was fancy, but it was nothing compared to his brother’s. How the bastard had recreated a hot springs with its own waterfall this high off the ground, he hadn’t a clue. But however it was done, it was amazing. Maybe later he could convince Sesshomaru to take a bath with him. Coloring his own shade of crimson at such an idea, Inuyasha barely heard the door open as his brother entered the room.

Thoughts raging around Kaplow and Tullic’s foolish endeavors, mixed with Isan’s blatant betrayal, the Lord of all Asia was not in a good mood while walking to his room, however, the sight greeting him in said room instantly pushed all those thoughts aside. There, casually sitting atop a sea of red, his own body draped in silken ebony sleeping pants and shirt, sat his life – Inuyasha. Completely at ease, the Hanyou appeared to be reading a small booklet while several others lay scattered about his body. Taking a moment to drink in the perfection of his soon to be mate, Sesshomaru stood silently, patiently waiting for his little brother to notice his arrival.

Finishing the line of the last pamphlet, Inuyasha tossed it aside with the rest, reaching his hands above his head and stretching his body. It was mid-stretch that he noticed the heaviness of the air around him. Permeated as the room was with Sesshomaru’s scent, it was always difficult to know when his brother arrived, but one thing always changed – the weight of the air. With flicking puppydog ears, Inuyasha turned his head towards the door, only to suck in a deep breath at the sheer predatory gaze his brother was giving him. 

“Sesshomaru?”

Gliding further into the room, Sesshomaru stood at the end of the bed, drinking in the demonic angel gracing his presence. “Good evening, little brother. Have you any idea how tempting you look at this moment?”

“W-what?” Inuyasha blushed, “I was just readin’ some of the information Kadira and I got the other day.”

Keeping his eyes locked on his target, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai rise and was sure his eyes were starting to turn. “Indeed. You appeared most engrossed in their content.”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha answered, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Unconsciously, the Hanyou licked his dry lips; pink tongue darting along the plump edges. “It’s . . . I’m excited, that’s all.”

Feeling his heart jump in his chest, Sesshomaru’s gaze followed that tongue like a Youkai dying of thirst. “I am pleased, but do you know what excites this Sesshomaru?”

Gripping the sheets between clawed fingers, Inuyasha’s own heart sped at both the statement and look in his brother’s increasingly bloody eyes. “Sessh – “

Falling upon his back, Inuyasha laid sprawled across his brother’s bed as Sesshomaru leaned down on top of him. “Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru growled low, his lips and teeth raking across a thin jaw before dipping down to his brother’s neck. 

Even though he’d been sucked off earlier that morning, Inuyasha found his dick more than willing to come out to play. “F-fuck . . . how do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Get me so damn hard so damn fast.”

Chuckling low in his throat, Sesshomaru’s hand palmed his brother’s erection. “Your body is so deliciously responsive.” Licking his way up, the DaiYoukai captured Inuyasha’s lips in a punishing kiss while his hands began divesting the Hanyou of his clothes. 

Used to this kind of treatment by now, Inuyasha gave no protest, only pants and groans of approval as Sesshomaru’s hands explored his body. Never in his life would he have imagined his sick, twisted, brother’s hands could feel so fucking good as they touched his skin. But now, the barest brush of Sesshomaru’s fingers had him arching his back in unrestrained pleasure. 

Pulling back, Sesshomaru stared down at the Hanyou before him, Inuyasha’s face flushed while his silvery-white hair spread out from his head in a shimmering halo. Several times he’d jacked his little brother off, and earlier today, Sesshomaru had once again had the pleasure of sucking him dry, but never had he penetrated him. Soon, very soon, he’d be able to spear the Hanyou’s body with his own, claiming his mate fully, but the DaiYoukai knew taking all of his cock would be no easy task. It was no mere boasting to say he was large . . . very large. Coupling between Youkai was almost always a mix of pleasure fuelled by delicious pain, but he did not wish to damage his intended mate. Nor did he wish for their first rutting to strike an unknown fear into Inuyasha. 

With that in mind, Sesshomaru forced his claws to retract, dipping two of his fingers into his mouth as he continued pumping his Hanyou’s thick rod. Quickly releasing his own growing erection from its confines, the DaiYoukai angled his body so that once again, Inuyasha’s muscled thigh would act as friction against his own need. Moving his lips up to a twitching ear, Sesshomaru whispered, “Bend your leg for me.”

Too far gone to even think, Inuyasha bent the one not holding his brother’s weight while feeling the hard press of Sesshomaru’s cock against his other thigh. 

“Good. Now, relax.” 

Before Inuyasha had time to contemplate those words, Sesshomaru inserted a slender finger, burying it to his second knuckle and causing panic to flood the Hanyou’s system. Trying to escape, Inuyasha tried pushing his body back and away from the intrusion, all the while, a deep whine bubbling up from within his throat. 

Hearing such distress, Sesshomaru pressed his body in tighter, trapping Inuyasha below him as his Youkai rumbled out growls of security; protection. “Shhh, little brother. It is only my finger, not my cock. Let me show you the pleasures of penetration. I promise that today, it will only be this Sesshomaru’s fingers entering your body.”

Amber eyes wide, Inuyasha stared past his brother to the canopied ceiling above him. Gripping Sesshomaru’s shoulders tight within his clawed hands, he slowly forced his body to relax, earning a pleased growl from his alpha. 

“Beautiful. You are so warm inside, I want to feel every inch of your heat.”

He’d just begun getting used to the strange appendage within his tight entrance, when Sesshomaru began moving his finger, pushing in and out in a languid pace. But as that finger moved, Inuyasha found the odd feeling increasingly pleasurable – maybe not earth shatteringly so, but . . . “Oh my gods,” he moaned and arched up. “What the fuck was that?”

Nipping at an ear, Sesshomaru smirked. “That is something to be explored fully. Something that I will eventually pound with relentless fury if only to hear you moan and scream your ecstasy to the heavens.”

“S-shit, that feels . . . pant . . . don’t stop.”

“I have no intention of doing anything of the kind.” Pushing in another finger, Sesshomaru began spreading Inuyasha’s hole as he pushed forward, rubbing both digits across his brother’s erogenous zone. 

“I . . . I . . . “

“Do as you wish, Inuyasha. Hold nothing back from this Sesshomaru.”

Barely hearing the words, Inuyasha did just that as he began riding the fingers pushing inside him. All the while he kept his thigh firmly against Sesshomaru’s heavy cock and balls, rubbing his brother’s prick with delicious friction. 

Feeling his own body coming undone, Sesshomaru angled his groin, humping against his little brother’s willing leg with gusto. Poised as he was, it was difficult to get his other hand up to rub against Inuyasha’s swollen cock. “I-Inuyasha . . . touch yourself.”

Reaching down, Inuyasha wrapped a hand around his own erection and began pumping for all he was worth, all the while having absolutely no idea what an erotic vision he was. Laid upon the bed, Sesshomaru’s fingers deep inside him, fisting his dick with his head thrown back, skin flushed and breath’s whispery quick, the Hanyou was liquid sex to Sesshomaru’s hungry eyes.

Neither able to take more, Inuyasha’s thrusting became increasingly erratic until his hips raised up a final time, spurting creamy white cum high upon his chest and chin. Within a fraction of a second, he heard the deep growl of his brother as Sesshomaru released himself across a tanned thigh. 

Spent in every way possible, Inuyasha laid panting as Sesshomaru’s body draped across his own, cocooning him in the DaiYoukai’s powerful scent and Youkai. Covered in sweat and cum, Inuyasha felt peaceful lethargy steel into his muscles; unfortunately, his brother’s body was heavy. Running his hands up and down the DaiYoukai’s pale skin, he began wiggling his way free, only to gasp when he felt something brush the insides of his ass. “Sesshomaru . . . you’re still inside me.”

Pushing himself up on one hand, Sesshomaru smirked down at the sexy Hanyou below him. Wiggling said fingers, he watched with pleasure as Inuyasha’s eyes rolled into the back of his head; small fangs peaking past parted lips. “You are speaking of these fingers?”

“Gods . . . fuckin’ asshole. Of course that’s what I’m talkin’ about.”

Pulling his fingers free, Sesshomaru answered, “I was only making certain.”

“Makin’ certain my ass!”

“Indeed, that is correct.”

“What? Oh for the love of – “ Pushing himself free, Inuyasha was ready to tell his brother in no uncertain terms what an egotistical, overinflated, self absorbed, InuDaiYoukai he was when he felt his body lifted off the bed and pressed into a heavily muscled chest. “Hey! What the hell do you think – “

“Although I love the scent of our mixed arousals, we are both sticky with fluids. I thought you might enjoy a bath together.”

Blushing anew, Inuyasha thought back to earlier and knew this was exactly what he’d been thinking. Gods, but sometimes he did wonder if Sesshomaru was some type of mind reader. “-Keh, I coulda walked.”

“Of that, I have little doubt,” Sesshomaru answered as he continued carrying his Hanyou to the bath. “Although, when it comes time for you to take my cock, that may no longer be the case.”

Hand fisted tight, Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the chest, unfortunately, the move most likely did more damage to his fingers than the DaiYoukai. Shaking the numbness from his fist, he mumbled, “Bastard,” before snuggling in and enjoying the ride. 

When they’d finally reached the bath, Sesshomaru set Inuyasha down, noting but not commenting on how the Hanyou wobbled slightly when left without support. Secretly, being able to affect his sibling in such a way made something carnal in him buzz with satisfaction. Watching as his Hanyou descended into the steaming water; silvery-white hair fanning out upon its glossy surface, the buzz he’d been feeling descended into peaceful contentment.

Easing his body onto a rocky ledge, Inuyasha felt the warmth of the water sooth his tired muscles, making him feel even more languid. With a pleasured sigh, his eyes moved up to see Sesshomaru standing where he’d left him, in an odd state of dress. “Hey bastard, you gonna just stand there all day starin’ or are ya gonna join me?”

Quickly divesting himself of his remaining clothes, Sesshomaru’s clawed toes lightly clicked upon the rocky floor as he made his way towards his awaiting kin. 

Mesmerized, Inuyasha’s amber eyes drank in the sight of his brother’s movements like a starving man. By all the god’s, Sesshomaru was one sexy bastard. He’d always found the DaiYoukai impressive, both physically and spiritually, but Inuyasha couldn’t believe he’d never seen his brother as he did now. How could he have missed how utterly desirable the jackass was? And, quickly following such thoughts was the one where he was beyond relieved that he’d never seen Sesshomaru as a potential lover. Dealing with his brother’s hatred had been painful enough, let alone adding something like that on top of it. 

Deep in thought, Inuyasha didn’t register just how close Sesshomaru had gotten until he felt the backs of his brother’s claws drifting across his cheek.

“Tell this Sesshomaru what has occupied your mind so.”

Turning his head to the side, Inuyasha didn’t know what to say. “Nothin’ you need to worry about.”

“I did not say I was worried, merely intrigued as to your thoughts.”

Not wanting to bring up their painful past, Inuyasha shrugged it off. “It’s not worth mentionin’.”

Not bothering to hide his frown, Sesshomaru turned his hand over so that he could now cup the Hanyou’s chin within his palm. “You are still reluctant to trust me, Inuyasha.”

“What the hell are you goin’ on about? I just let you put your poisonous fingers up my ass! If that ain’t trust, I don’t know what is.”

“There are many layers of trust, little brother, and although it pleases me to no end that you trust me with you physical body, you still hide your emotional wounds. How am I to heal you when you keep silent?”

“-Keh, there ain’t nothin’ to heal, so don’t go frettin’ over it.”

Moving his hand down, Sesshomaru rested his palm against Inuyasha’s chest, feeling the steady beat of a weary heart. “On the contrary, there is still much to heal.”

Sighing, Inuyasha’s first instinct was to get angry, but he was too tired for it. Plus, somewhere along the line, really and truly fighting with Sesshomaru had lost its appeal. “I was just thinkin’ that I was glad I didn’t think of you as anything more than a brother back when you hated me. If I’d had other feelin’s it would have been more painful, that’s all.”

Shifting both their bodies so that Inuyasha’s back was to his front, Sesshomaru picked up a nearby bar of soap and began lathering the tanned flesh before him. Although it bothered him to be reminded of how much he’d hurt Inuyasha, he knew not speaking of the past would only leave wounds to fester. “Indeed, I would not have been nearly so receptive to such feelings at that time.”

Making a noise close to a grunt, Inuyasha leaned back into his brother’s touch. “Yeah, I’ll bet that’s puttin’ it nicely.”

“I was a fool, little brother. A vicious fool. If we live another thousand years, it will still not be enough time to make up for my past actions.”

Turning his head, Inuyasha’s amber eyes stared up into his brother’s golden ones, still amazed at the depth of feeling Sesshomaru was capable of conveying. “It’s okay. Well, not really, but I wanna be happy, and like it or not, that seems to be dependent upon you. So, we know you were an idiot, let’s move on.”

Nibbling a puppydog ear, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. “None would survive harming you now. Do you understand this, Inuyasha?”

Struggling hard not to whimper at his brother’s ministrations, Inuyasha bit down hard on his lower lip. “Yeah, I think I got it. Just so you know, that goes both ways. I may be the beta in this fucked up relationship, but that don’t mean I’m just gonna sit back while you fight all the bad guys on your own.” Turning his head slightly, there was a wicked smirk tilting up the corner of his mouth. “Besides, that’d just be plain borin’.”

Now used to the warm feelings such words evoked within the pit of his belly, Sesshomaru simply hugged his Hanyou closer. Whether Inuyasha realized it or not, he’d just left the perfect opening to discuss the situation with Tullic and Kaplow. Never once halting his motions, Sesshomaru continued bathing his mate to be as he began speaking. “There is a situation we must discuss. Know that I am loathe to bring it up, not because I doubt your abilities, but because I wish to keep you from strife or harm.”

Tilting his head back to give Sesshomaru better access, Inuyasha’s brow furrowed. “So, what’s up? Does this have to do with that business about makin’ Shippo head of the fox Youkai clan?”

“In many ways, yes. The current leader, Lord Isan, was tasked with something important many years ago, something which has recently been discovered to have been left incomplete. Lord Isan lied and betrayed not only this Sesshomaru but the whole of Youkai society.”

“So, what did he do?”

“Before we discuss that, I must ask, do you know what a Delusion is?”

Thinking hard, Inuyasha thought he kind of had an idea, but wasn’t sure. “Is that what you did with that unmother thing? You know, when you were after the pearl Father left in my eye.”

Hands stopping all motion, Sesshomaru felt his body still with deep regret. Never before had he stooped so low, and even when he’d thought he hated his little brother, Sesshomaru had hated his own weakness to have resorted to such trickery. “No, although similar, this was not the same. What I did was more of a simple deception. Had you been any closer, you would have easily been able to scent and feel that the being before you was not the Lady Izayoi. At best, it was a poor imitation of what a Delusion actually is.”

“Oh. Then no, I guess I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“It is not surprising. Very few Youkai ever reach the ability to be able to perform them, and since they’ve been outlawed, they are even less commonly seen. To be short, Delusions are a type of spell, woven to such completeness that they deceive every part of those on the receiving end of such an enchantment. It is only an ability held by fox Youkai bearing at least eight tails of power.”

“Shit, that would be rare. So I guess that means it’s somethin’ you can’t do.”

Not once missing the smugness tainting his brother’s voice, Sesshomaru replied, “No, it is not something this Sesshomaru is capable of doing.”

Upon first hearing there might be something the mighty Lord of all Asia wasn’t capable of, Inuyasha had felt kind of giddy, but upon closer inspection, he found he really didn’t like the idea of there being a Youkai out in the world who could do something his brother couldn’t. It meant Sesshomaru had a weakness, a flaw in the armor, and Inuyasha didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all. “So, uh . . . what does this have to do with what’s goin’ on now?”

“Always there are Youkai whom believe themselves to be better suited to rule these lands. The most recent is a scorpion Youkai known as Lord Tullic. Tullic is not only the leader of the scorpions, but the centipedes and spiders as well. He has long harbored delusions of grandeur, but recently he has become increasingly active in seeking his goals.” Finished lathering Inuyasha’s hair, Sesshomaru ordered his little brother to the waterfall for a rinse and once the shampoo’s and soaps were gone, he brought both of them to a small outcropping in the rocks, holding his mate to be within his arms.

Resting his head against Sesshomaru’s chest, Inuyasha took a deep breath, heady with the scent of his powerful brother. “I don’t get it. If Tullic’s a scorpion, then what does this Delusion shit have to do with him?”

“That, little brother, is a good question. For the past several weeks, Lord Kouga and I have been seeking proof to bring before the council regarding Tullic’s obvious infractions. If he were not the leader of such a varied group of Youkai, I would have disposed of him long ago, but recent times do not allow for such things as easily,” Sesshomaru said the last with a hint of a sigh. Just enough that Inuyasha knew his elder brother lamented the fact that he couldn’t just chop the irritating Youkai into little bits of flesh. “Not long ago, while interrogating one of Tullic’s accomplices, a spider Youkai, it was made clear that the spider was under the influence of a very powerful Delusion. The spider believed his dead offspring had been revived into the world of the living.”

“Why’s that gotta be a Delusion? Can’t you do that with Tenseiga?”

“Unlikely Tenseiga would be able to bring back a creature gone so very long from the world of the living. Besides, this Sesshomaru made no such attempt. To hear the spider speak, it was clear that he believed his offspring to have not only returned, but was as they had been before death. We have since uncovered evidence the culprit is not only performing Delusions upon Youkai, but humans as well. They are threatening to expose Youkai society.”

Lying within his elder brother’s arms, Inuyasha’s clawed hands ran slowly up and down the hardened flesh of Sesshomaru’s skin. “This Delusion shit sounds kinda fucked up but I don’t really get why it’s such a threat.”

Resting his head between lax puppydog ears dripping with water, Sesshomaru felt the tightness in his chest recede. “Those whom seek power must either be stronger then the one currently holding the station they are after or, they must convince enough of the population that they are better suited to lead, and thus gain strength through numbers where they lack it individually. Since none could beat me one on one, they must resort to the latter instead of the former. To that end, a Youkai capable of wielding Delusions could deceive others into believing them to be the better choice. Promises would be made and on the surface, would seem to have been met, but Delusions can not be maintained, for they are nothing more than fantasy briefly turned into reality. They are lies used to manipulate the desperate and unfortunately, when one has lived as long as Youkai do, there is always something they are desperate for. Something that has been lost with no hope of return.” Stroking his slender fingers through Inuyasha’s damp strands of hair, Sesshomaru added, “Had Bakusen’O not intervened when he did, this Sesshomaru’s deepest regret would not have been able to be rectified.”

Turning his head, one of Inuyasha’s ears rubbed across the DaiYoukai’s chin as he turned his amber eyes up towards his elder brother. “Well, I ain’t dead yet, so I guess you got your second chance. Just don’t go fuckin’ it up, ‘kay.”

“One day, I plan on fucking you plenty, little brother,” Sesshomaru answered with a wicked smirk. 

“Ass, you know that’s not what I meant.”

Cupping Inuyasha’s face, Sesshomaru leaned in and connected their lips, pushing all his need and desire into that one action. Once satisfied, he pulled away, only to trail his lips across flushed Hanyou skin. “Never give me need to seek out one capable of such trickery, little brother. Whatever it takes, no matter the circumstance, you will stay alive and always return to this Sesshomaru.”

Leaning back, Inuyasha stared up, seeing past the harsh lines and cold eyes to the rare fear lying below. “-Keh, you should know I ain’t so easy to kill. Besides, I plan on livin’ a long ass life just so I can make the rest of yours a livin’ hell.”

“And this Sesshomaru shall look forwards to each and every moment of that torment, my Hanyou.”

Face flushed, Inuyasha’s amber eyes looked to the water. “Yeah, you say that now. Let’s give it a few years and see if ya still feel the same.”

“Whether it be today, tomorrow, or five hundred years from now, this Sesshomaru’s desire for you shall not change nor diminish.”

Shifting his weight, Inuyasha could feel that desire begin rising up to poke him in the side of the leg. “Well, for now that’s gonna have to wait, cause your Hanyou is exhausted. You got that you horny old dog?”

Squeezing Inuyasha’s butt cheeks between his hands, Sesshomaru was rewarded with a yip of surprise before he lifted his Hanyou into his arms and began making his way out of the warm water. This time, there was no protest; only Inuyasha’s cheek resting comfortably upon his shoulder while his little brother’s arms leisurely draped themselves over his shoulders.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning (almost afternoon where I live) everyone. Thank you again for reviews and kudos. I love hearing from you and knowing people really like this story. I love reading and I especially love reading stories that take me out of my crowded brain for awhile. I really hope this story does that for you.
> 
> We are getting toward the end, just a few chapters left to upload here. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Gods above, how could a few weeks change his life this drastically, Inuyasha thought as the car he was riding in sped down the road. Once again, Sang-di was at the helm, literally steering them towards the forest holding his savior, Bakusen’O. Face turning a blush shade of red, Inuyasha thought back to that morning and how he’d fallen apart once again underneath his brother. Moaning, panting, fucking himself on the now three fingers Sesshomaru pumped into his eager ass . . . and oh, how sinfully good it felt. Of course the whole thing still made him uncomfortable, but only when he thought too long or too deeply on the subject. The simple fact was that his protests had become fewer and fewer and most of them had now turned into pleas for more. 

In those few, precious weeks, Inuyasha had come to learn the true meaning of feeling safe and valued above all others. The bastard had made him needy in ways he’d never thought possible. Sesshomaru had been his typical arrogant self, and yet at the same time, he’d been methodically slow and attentive. He’d pushed but only as far as Inuyasha could take and then the next time, he’d pushed just that much further, all of it leading up to the time when they’d officially become mates – when he’d take the Lord of all Asia’s cock into his body while at the same time receiving the bite that would mark him as Sesshomaru’s for all eternity. That idea should scare the hell out of him, and at one time, it had. Now all Inuyasha felt was a sense of urgency mixed with heady desire. He wanted that mark, wanted that cock, and more than anything, he wanted to be with Sesshomaru in that way until the sun fell from the sky. 

Tapping his claws along Tessaiga’s sheath, Inuyasha’s amber eyes stared out the window, only now noticing how close they were to Bakusen’Os forest. This morning he’d known; known that tonight was the night. If Sesshomaru wanted, he’d let the bastard take him and mark him as his own. At first, he’d been holding out until after the next new moon, but that was still a few days off and Inuyasha simply couldn’t wait. Day and night he heard the unmitigated pleas of his Youkai as it pined to be claimed and unlike before, his human side could no longer offer up any true resistance. His humanity felt safer than it had ever felt before and had no further objections to becoming such a creature’s mate. Thinking this, Inuyasha wondered if that was what his mother had felt like when she’d taken his father to their bed. Did Izayoi feel safe? Did she know Inu no Taisho would be willing to go so far to save both she and her offspring? Shaking his head, the Hanyou wished he could ask his mother such questions, but that was a moot point. Izayoi had left this plane of existence long ago and although he’d love to hear her advice, he knew in his heart his mother would approve. She’d only wanted him happy and for the first time in his long life, Inuyasha felt that and more. 

Still, there was someone he wanted to tell his decision to, and that’s why he was in the car now. Sesshomaru hadn’t really been overjoyed that he wanted to make this little excursion, what with Kaplow on the loose and that scorpion Youkai causing havoc, but Inuyasha refused to live his life hiding from what could happen. It had taken a lot of cajoling, but he’d finally been able to convince his brother that he didn’t need an escort and that he was just going to go into the forest for a few minutes to speak with the old demon tree and head straight back to their home. Their home. Inuyasha could finally say it. 

Feeling the car come to a stop, Inuyasha popped out. “I won’t be too long, ‘kay.”

Nodding, Sang-di still didn’t know what was so important in that woods. When Lord Sesshomaru had first carried the Hanyou out, he’d thought that would be the end of these little trips, but he’d been sorely mistaken. “I will wait for your return.”

With a distracted wave of his hand, Inuyasha made for the trail leading to his friend. Once he’d broken through the tree line, he dropped his human façade and began bounding through the trees, relishing the wind as it blew through his silky silvery-white mane of hair. “Fuck, this feels good.”

Dropping from a nearby canopy of leaves, Inuyasha stood before Bakusen’O, Tessaiga’s non-transformed blade casually swung over a shoulder. “Hey, Bakusen’O, you awake in there?”

Still amazed, Inuyasha watched a grin spread across the trunk of the tree, soon followed by eyes crinkled with pleasure. “Youngest son of Inu no Taisho, it is good to see you again.”

Walking forwards, Inuyasha laid the palm of his hand against the tree’s bark. “Yeah, you too, ya old tree.”

The happiness the Hanyou was exuding was easy to see and Bakusen’O felt light with joy. “And what has brought you to my roots this day, young InuHanyou?”

“-Keh, you act like I need an excuse.”

“You never need such to visit me, but I sense an excitement to the air.”

Pulling his hand back, Inuyasha fiddled with the hilt of his sword, his eyes cast down as a blush colored his cheeks. “So, ah . . . I just wanted to let you know I’ve come to a decision.”

If bark could soften, Bakusen’Os did as his smile turned warm. “And what might that be?”

Scratching the back of a twitching ear, Inuyasha’s blush turned violently crimson. “Well, as you know, Sesshomaru’s not been quite the asshole he used to be. Mind you, he’s still an arrogant bastard, but it seems like he’s got some good points too.”

“Ah, then am I to assume the courtship has been successful?”

With his clawed toes digging into the earth, Inuyasha nodded, “You could say that.” Taking a deep breath, the Hanyou looked up, staring straight into the eyes upon the tree as he stated, “I’m gonna let the bastard mark me – tonight . . . if he wants.”

“I have little doubt that if offered the opportunity, Lord Sesshomaru would do anything less.”

Nodding once, Inuyasha couldn’t help but agree. “He’s been unusually patient.” Looking off to the side, he began fidgeting once more as he asked, “You don’t think it’s too soon, do ya? I mean, it’s only been a few weeks and . . . “

“May I ask, does it feel wrong?”

“No. Nothin’s ever felt more right. Just seems like maybe it ought to take longer or somethin’.”

“Time is a curious thing, young one. Centuries pass by with little to nothing to mark its passing, and yet there are moments such as this which make such passages worth the waiting. Time can be friend or foe or it can be anything in between. For your brother, time has healed many wounds, both real and self inflicted. For you, time has been a precarious instrument. Twice you have evaded its heady march forwards. Perhaps time is simply making up what it has lost with you and doing it in the most expedient way possible.”

“I think time has made you bonker’s, Bakusen’O,” Inuyasha answered, a happy grin upon his face. 

“Perhaps, but I would not change a moment of my time upon this earth, nor would I change a moment of it spent within the company of my friend Inu no Taisho, nor his pups.”

Starting forwards, Inuyasha wanted to give Bakusen’O another pat on the bark when he noticed something odd – the birds had stopped singing. In fact, as he stood there, still with ears swiveling too and fro, Inuyasha found that the woods had turned unusually silent. Reaching forwards, the Hanyou placed his fingers upon Bakusen’Os bark. “Somethin’s not right.”

Around him, all was quiet, only the voice of the demon tree in his head could be heard. “There is fear in the air, young InuHanyou.”

“Can you sense anything?”

“Only that the creatures of this forest know there is a predator amongst them.”

“Predator, huh?” Growling low in his throat, the power of several spider Youkai hit Inuyasha’s senses. “I fuckin’ hate those eight legged freaks. I can’t use Tessaiga to its fullest or I’ll cut down the entire forest. Plus, I think somethin’ like that would be picked up on by the human population.”

With little more thought, Inuyasha leapt into Bakusen’Os canopy. Whoever those jackass’s were, they were after him and he didn’t want Bakusen’O getting caught in the crossfire. Forgetting that the tree could hear his thoughts when he was touching it, Inuyasha was startled to hear, “Do not concern yourself with my safety. This Bakusen’O is not without defenses.” 

No more had that thought passed through his mind than Inuyasha saw the first enemy come into view. Sniffing the air, it was impossible to tell just how many of them there were, plus there was always the chance some of them had the ability to conceal their own Youkai and scents. “Well, there ain’t nothin’ for it. Don’t you get involved unless necessary, you got it. I heard ya the first time, but I don’t want you hurt, not when it’s me they want.”

“As you say, but do not hold back on my account.”

“Noted.”

Pulling Tessaiga from its sheath, Inuyasha growled before leaping from his perch, catching the first enemy by surprise and gutting the unlucky spider in the process. Within moments, others came crawling out of the nearby woods. In no time, the forest floor was littered with blood, most of it from the attacking spider Youkai, but there was a bit of centipede blood in the mix just for good measure. Between his blades of blood and Tessaiga, Inuyasha was more than holding his own. “Is that all you bastards got? No wonder you won’t attack Sesshomaru outright, you’re not even worth wastin’ his time on.”

“Do you think so?”

Whipping his head around, Inuyasha’s body froze. Not ten feet away stood a fox Youkai, fiery red hair blazing in the sun as no less than eight tails danced in the background. Swallowing down his fear, the Hanyou squared his stance. “Guess even you didn’t trust these idiots to bring me down, otherwise you wouldn’t of bothered showin’ up, Kaplow.”

Inuyasha watched as a disturbing grin spread across the fox’s face. “I suppose you are right. I was unsure of your strength. Of course, your exploits of old are well known, but you have been, shall we say, out of commission for the past few centuries, and while my time of reflection allowed my strength to grow, yours did not. Still, you do not disappoint. For a half-breed, your abilities are admirable.”

“-Keh, you’re about to see just how damn admirable they are, asshole.”

“Do you think so?” 

Shifting his eyes, Inuyasha could see those he’d merely injured and not outright killed gathering their wounded bodies around the fox Youkai before him, all with the same nasty sneers on their faces. It pissed him off. “Yeah, cause you’re about to get your ass kicked, just like the rest of your lackeys.”

Sighing dramatically, Kaplow placed a clawed hand to his forehead. “Are all you dogs the same? Are violence and bloodshed the only ways you know to solve a conflict?”

“Better than schemin’ and trickery. It ain’t my fault you’re too damn weak to face off one on one.”

The thinning of Kaplow’s mouth was a hollow victory for the Hanyou. “It would be a grave mistake to assume me weak, half-breed.” Personality turning on a dime, Kaplow suddenly smiled brightly. “Now, I had hoped my comrades would be able to bring you in without this, but . . . since you seem determined to make things more difficult than need be, perhaps another tact would better suit the situation.”

Quickly deciding that this jackass switched moods quicker than Sesshomaru, Inuyasha simply stared. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

With a gentle wave of his hand, Kaplow uttered a few short words and soon the glowing green ball of fire in his palm expanded into a thin, oval shape. And, in that oval, Kagome’s great grandchildren played outside the shrine. Staring in shock, the next visions were no better, for one was of Shippo lying unmoving in a dark cave somewhere and the other was of Ayame scolding what Inuyasha assumed to be one of her pups. 

“What the – “

“Have you seen enough, half-breed?”

Crouching low, Inuyasha’s Youkai roared within his soul. Kaplow was clever and he’d obviously done his research well. “What have you done with them?”

Raising his eyebrows, Kaplow looked innocent of all crimes. “As of this point, nothing. And, as long as you come along willingly, I see no reason for that to change.”

Easing himself back just a few precious steps, Inuyasha’s hand came into contact with the base of Bakusen’Os trunk. “Fuck, I don’t know what to do.”

“I can keep you from harm, you have but to ask.”

“No, if I do that, he might hurt Kagome’s grandkids, or Shippo, or Kouga’s pups, or gods know who else. I gotta go with him, but . . .” Frustrated beyond all measure, Inuyasha felt a deep cold settle within his gut. If he went with Kaplow, there was probably a pretty damn good chance he wasn’t going to come out the other end alive. Sesshomaru would go mad with worry, then again, maybe the DaiYoukai would move on. No, Sesshomaru wanted him. He wouldn’t just give up, he . . . “Bakusen’O, if they haven’t hurt him, there’s a Youkai just outside these woods named Sang-di. Can you get a message to him tellin’ him what happened?”

“My roots span a great distance, if he is within that radius, I will be able to do such.”

“Good. Now I just gotta hope they didn’t think he was enough of a threat to take out.” Sang-di was hardly powerful and hopefully someone as arrogant as Kaplow would overlook him as nothing more than a nuisance. “Thanks for everything, I . . . you gave me a chance to know what it felt like to be wanted.” Head bent low, Inuyasha’s final thoughts to Bakusen’O were, “Take care of yourself, ya old tree,” before pushing away and sheathing Tessaiga. “Fine, I’ll go with ya.”

“Somehow, I thought you might.” Creepy smile back in place, Kaplow moved forwards. “Not that I don’t trust you, but – “ without another word, the fox’s hand came up and with a few words and an odd glowing light, Inuyasha felt his vision dim as his body slumped forwards, landing in an unceremonious pile upon the forest floor.

With the Hanyou taken care of, Kaplow’s calculating green eyes narrowed in on the tree before him. He could sense something odd about it, a hum that spoke of more than just plant, but what it was, he could not ascertain. As old and powerful as Kaplow was, Bakusen’O had already been ancient by the time of the fox’s birth and was more than capable of suppressing both his own Youkai and scent. Still, it was not enough to completely fool the tricky fox.

“Shinjo.”

Limping forwards, the spider Youkai bowed. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Carry the half-breed.” Turning from the spider he’d called forwards, Kaplow looked to his remaining Youkai, more than a little irritated by the damage the half-breed had been able to inflict. Over half the Youkai he’d brought with him were dead and of the half remaining, all were wounded. It was embarrassing. Narrowing his eyes, Kaplow let his disappoint show. “To think a mere half-breed could defeat you, it is a disgrace.” Attention narrowing in on two Youkai in particular, he ordered, “Do not return until the tree is destroyed.”

Bowing low, both Youkai nodded as they watched from veiled eyes as Kaplow left with the Hanyou in tow. Once gone, they drew themselves up, ready to take care of what seemed a relatively easy task. 

Transforming into their full Youkai form, the spider’s leapt at the tree, only to find their bodies pierced through by over a dozen tree limbs each. Willowy legs thrashing, the spiders spit their poisonous venom at the tree. “What is the meaning of this?”

Not bothering to show his face, Bakusen’O spoke to the Youkai within his grasp. “Foolish Youkai, you would dare attack not only the treasured son of Inu no Taisho, but the intended mate of Lord Sesshomaru.” 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“The bringer of your destruction.”

Laughing, both Youkai ignored the blood oozing from their wounds. “I don’t know who you are, but if you think these paltry wounds are going to bring us down, then you are the fool here.”

Without pause, both Youkai heard Bakusen’Os final words as the tree stated, “Lord Sesshomaru sends his regards,” before the branches within their bodies exploded, flooding their blood with the poison so carefully removed from Inuyasha’s body over the centuries he’d been kept within Bakusen’Os care. Screaming and writhing, both Youkai flailed like skewered fish, their bodies disintegrating painfully slow as the poison took hold. 

Finally, with nothing more than the taint of miasma on the wind, Bakusen’O turned his attention to what lay beyond his forest. Pushing his roots up and closer to the surface, the tree searched for the hint of Youkai Inuyasha had spoken of. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he found him. Putting all his energy into this one root, Bakusen’O extended it as far as he could, pushing through the soil and quickly wrapping the dirt caked root around the remains of Sang-di’s leg. Inching its way forwards, the root encountered only cooling blood. It seemed as if the driver had not been spared. 

Knowing there was nothing further he could do for the unfortunate Youkai, Bakusen’O pulled his root back below the earth as he contemplated what to do next. Somehow, he needed to get a message to Lord Sesshomaru. But, being a tree Youkai, he was unable to physically move. Despite his limitations, Bakusen’O was determined. Communicating with one of the birds nesting within his canopy, he convinced the small creature to take one of his leaves and find the Lord of all Asia. Choosing a leaf tinged with Inuyasha’s blood, Bakusen’O allowed the bird to pluck it from his body, hoping that Sesshomaru would come as quickly as possible. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking down at his watch, Sesshomaru hurried his pace just a little bit more. He’d been called downtown while Inuyasha was visiting with Bakusen’O. Evidently there had been a breakthrough with one of the new drugs his company had been developing. In fact, it was Shippo’s kit, Ioni whom had called him. Ioni had embraced human technology and was clever enough to figure out that she could accomplish new and amazing things by combining human science with her own fox magics. Walking towards his car, the Lord of all Asia thought the decision to promote the fox had been a good one. 

Almost to his car, Sesshomaru was eager to return home. By now, Inuyasha should also be on his way back from Bakusen’Os woods. He’d hated watching his Hanyou leave, but no matter how protective he felt towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew he had to allow his brother freedom to live. Without a doubt, the Hanyou was both resilient and strong. He’d asked his little brother to trust him, but that trust went both ways. Sesshomaru was determined to show Inuyasha that he trusted in the Hanyou’s strength and that he did not view his intended mate as anything but capable.

Hand on the shimmering steel of his car, Sesshomaru’s nose caught the scent of something on the air, something that sent his heart hammering within his chest – blood, Inuyasha’s blood. Human blue eyes hiding his true, red tinged golden ones, he was only slightly surprised when a small bird landed before him, its tiny talons clicking on the metal of the car’s roof. Forcing his mind to focus, Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed in on the leaf held tightly within the creature’s mouth. 

Reaching forwards, Sesshomaru plucked the blood soaked leaf from the birds grasp. Immediately he felt his Youkai scream within his soul. Pain the likes of which the Lord of the West had never encountered flooded his body. Every ounce of his being wanted to let his Youkai loose upon the world – a world that would dare harm the one he held more precious than the lives it held. In that instant, it took every iota of power he had to subdue his Youkai. Breathing in the scent of his young brother’s blood, Sesshomaru recognized the second lacing the leaf – Bakusen’O. 

Eerily calm, Sesshomaru stepped away from his car, heading back into the building and aiming directly for the stairs leading to the roof. Once there, he concealed his presence and transformed into an orb of energy, shooting across the sky with none the wiser. 

Landing just outside Bakusen’Os woods, the first site to great the Lord of all Asia’s eyes was the dead body of his driver, Sang-di. By one of Sang-di’s hands lay a blood coated cell phone, by the other - the remains of an unknown scorpion Youkai. His driver had not gone out without a fight. Stepping over the body, Sesshomaru walked into the woods, the heavy scent of blood and death thick within the whispering wind. Silent and deadly, the Lord of the West moved forwards, inside he knew he was already too late to stop the carnage that had already taken place. Finally, his footfalls landed before Bakusen’Os base.

“Bakusen’O.”

Face instantly forming, Bakusen’Os lips were thin with worry. “Lord of the West, you received my message?”

“This Sesshomaru received it. Where is Inuyasha?”

“A Youkai he addressed as Kaplow took him away. Your intended mate fought valiantly and killed many attacking Youkai, but this fox was deceitful. He showed the Hanyou images of Youkai and humans that Inuyasha seemed to recognize. This Kaplow threatened their safety should the youngest son of Inu no Taisho not lay down his arms.”

Stiffening, Sesshomaru silently cursed Inuyasha’s one true weakness – his love of his friends. Kaplow had used the one thing his Hanyou had no defense against. Swallowing, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai rising. “And the Hanyou? What was his condition upon leaving this woods?”

“He was injured, but alive. I know not what kind of magic this Kaplow used, but Inuyasha was carried from my woods unconscious.”

Fangs and stripes elongating, Sesshomaru hissed his anger. Poison dripped from his claws, hissing upon the scorched earth below. “He would dare . . . he would dare take what is rightfully this Sesshomaru’s.”

Feeling the rise of Sesshomaru’s Youkai, Bakusen’O did not fear for his own life, but that of his late friend’s pup. Woody limbs pulled back and stretched to their full glory, Bakusen’Os voice landed with the authority of aged wisdom and power. “Lord Sesshomaru, if this fox Youkai wanted the Hanyou dead, he would have done so here. Your intended mate is still alive and must be found as quickly as possible.”

Pulse pounding, Sesshomaru battled with his inner Youkai. If he gave in to what the beast desired, the whole of the land would be laid waste. Although he cared little for the destruction and loss of life this would surely incite, going practically feral was no guarantee that he would recover Inuyasha. No matter how difficult, he had to regain control. Forcing his mind to clear, Sesshomaru reined his livid Youkai in, his eyes almost returning to their natural golden color. Voice cold but deceptively calm, the InuDaiYoukai stated, “Kaplow will not survive long.”

“I am pleased to hear such.” Sighing, Bakusen’Os branches drooped. “Inuyasha is strong, he will not perish from this earth.”

Eyes flashing, Sesshomaru’s mouth curved into a sneer. “This Sesshomaru is aware. The Hanyou will not die easily. But for every drop of InuHanyou blood spilt, Kaplow shall equally scream for mercy. But no matter how his voice begs, this Sesshomaru knows not the meaning of such a word.”

With nothing further to say, Sesshomaru moved from the woods. Stopping before the lifeless body of his driver, Sang-di, the Lord of the West contemplated his next actions. Inuyasha had been taken, no, he had gone willingly to save those whose lives were but insignificant gnats compared to that of his Hanyou. Kaplow had taken his intended mate alive, implying the fox wanted something more, something either only Inuyasha could give him, or he planned on using his Hanyou as bait to lure him into a trap. “Foolish fox,” Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes landing upon the blood soaked shirt of his driver. Leaning forwards, he picked the rabbit Youkai up, placing the limp form in the back of the car as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Had Sang-di lived through Inuyasha’s abduction, Sesshomaru would have killed the Youkai himself. But, it was evident his driver had done what he could and as such, if Tenseiga was willing, the Lord of all Asia would resurrect Sang-di’s spirit from the afterlife. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kouga didn’t have a fucking clue why he’d been ordered into the Lord of all Asia’s study, but feeling the killer aura coming off the InuDaiYoukai had him more than a little uneasy. In fact, he hadn’t felt this kind of power leaking off Sesshomaru since . . . oh shit, “Where’s the mutt?”

Turning from the glass windows before him, Sesshomaru’s face gave away nothing, but his eyes held an endless cold. Frigid and devoid of any emotions, his golden orbs glinted in the dying sunlight. “That is a very good question, Wolf.”

Feeling his anxiety quicken with every passing second, Kouga licked his dry lips. “I know you’ve claimed him as mate, but Inuyasha’s my friend too. Tell me what the fuck’s happenin’.”

“Against my better judgment, I allowed the Hanyou to travel to Bakusen’Os woods this afternoon. It appears Kaplow has made his move by abducting my younger brother.”

Blood draining from his face, Kouga shakily sat within a nearby chair. “Fuckin’ hell.” Shaking his head in disbelief, the Wolf King simply couldn’t believe Inuyasha had been taken. “Are you sure? The mutt wouldn’t have been an easy mark, no way would he have let a bastard like that fox – “

“Initially, he fought quite well, but in the end, Inuyasha willingly left with Kaplow.”

Shooting up from his seat, Kouga’s mouth gapped wide. “Why the fuck would he do that?”

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but blame the wolf before him for this, at least in part. “It seems that Kaplow used knowledge he’d gained regarding the Hanyou’s relationships against him.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“According to Bakusen’O, Kaplow showed Inuyasha several visions of those he cares for and threatened the lives of all, your mate and pups included.”

Blue eyes livid, Kouga snarled. “That idiot! As if I can’t take care of my own mate and pups. Fuckin’ dumb ass Hanyou, always thinkin’ he needs to sacrifice himself for everyone.”

Pleased the wolf viewed his intended mate’s actions similarly, Sesshomaru’s anger ebbed slightly. “Then we are agreed the Hanyou will need further education as to his value upon his return.”

“You’re damn straight he needs further education. God’s damned fool. I’m gonna tear his hide off his scrawny ass body – “

“This Sesshomaru will punish his intended mate, not you, Wolf.”

Waving a hand in the air, Kouga flopped back down in his chair. “Yeah, I got it, but that don’t mean I’m not gonna give him a piece of my mind.”

“You may berate Inuyasha as you see fit.” Leaving the pane of windows, Sesshomaru sat in his chair, his face still a mask of empty apathy. 

Head in his hand, Kouga stared through his divided fingers, not fooled for an instant by the blank expression the DaiYoukai wore. “So, when are we gonna go get the puppy?”

Lips thinning down into a small line, Sesshomaru’s eyes hardened. “I have scoured the city and surrounding lands, but to no avail.”

“You mean you can’t find him?” Kouga asked, not even trying to hide his astonishment. Mates had an uncanny way of knowing where the other was at all times. Then it hit him, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hadn’t officially mated yet. They’d probably done damn near everything else, but hadn’t yet finalized it. Still, even without the official mating, they were siblings . . . “Hasn’t he called out to you yet?”

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru’s answer was a cold, “No.”

“Shit.” Canine Youkai were at heart pack animals, and as such, any directly related to or accepted into the pack had the ability to call out when in danger. Although all within the pack would hear the call, it was the alpha of their group that would be able to not only hear it, but track it as well. The fact that Inuyasha hadn’t done so meant one of three things: he was incapacitated and unable to do so, he didn’t know how, or he thought it a useless gesture, in other words, he thought Sesshomaru wouldn’t come for him. None of those things were good, but the last one had deeper implications than any in that room were willing to speak of. 

Clearing both his mind and throat, Kouga didn’t like the stillness taking over the DaiYoukai’s form. “Kaplow took him alive, so he must want somethin’ and we both know that chances are he wants it from you, not the mutt.”

“This Sesshomaru is aware.”

“Then you’re also aware that when he does contact you, you’ll be walkin’ into a trap.”

The silence was answer enough.

“I’m thinkin’ you’re also aware that I’m not about to let you walk into somethin’ like that alone.”

Again, there was only silence.

“Well then, I guess we’ve got that all sorted out.” Leaning back into his chair, Kouga stared up at the ceiling, willing it to give him answers to questions that had been troubling his mind for far too long. Finally shaking his head, the Wolf King said, “I don’t get it, why in the hell would Kaplow be workin’ with Tullic? As a general rule, Youkai don’t trust fox’s too much, and I can’t believe Tullic would be this incredibly stupid. Kaplow’s so much more powerful than him, he’s gotta know he and his clan are just bein’ used.”

Eyes wandering towards the wolf before him, Sesshomaru was pleased by Kouga’s thought process. The Wolf King wasn’t as sharp or cunning as himself, but he wasn’t stupid either. Kouga knew when something wasn’t right, he simply lacked the abilities to find all the answers. “Jaken related some interesting news to me regarding Lord Tullic. Were you aware that he has no mate, no offspring, essentially no one that would miss his presence? No one that would know him well enough to question his current activities and actions.”

Scratching behind an ear, Kouga muttered, “Huh?”

Irritated, Sesshomaru wondered how the wolf could seem so intelligent at one moment and so dim-witted at another. “Perhaps Lord Tullic is no longer who we think he is.”

Eyes narrowed in thought, Kouga ran that line through his head, his eyes suddenly going wide. “You don’t think – “

“It is not beyond possible.”

“Fuck. If that’s the case, that means the bastard’s been playin’ us for awhile now.”

“But it still does not answer the question as to what Kaplows final goal is. In the past his lust for power knew no bounds, nor did his methods to attain such power. I can only assume this is currently his aim.”

Head bowed, Kouga thought he probably agreed, but hated the fact that they still knew so little. A fox Youkai of Kaplow’s level was nothing to sneeze at. As he’d stated earlier, magic was a whole different kettle of fish. Magic was not to be taken lightly nor could it be defeated easily. Blowing out a deep breath, Kouga looked annoyed. “So, I guess we wait then.”

“It would seem so.”

“Fuck, I hate waitin’.”

Giving the wolf a scathing look, Sesshomaru turned to stare out the windows before him. They would find Inuyasha, and his intended mate would be returned to him alive and whole. Of this there was little doubt. With that settled, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai ease into a state of merciless anticipation. Death was coming and it was coming soon to those who’d dare take what he had rightfully claimed and after this night, all would know the consequences of such actions.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays one and all! I hope you are all doing well and managing to find a way to enjoy friends, family and pets (which are family to me :-)
> 
> This chapter jumps around some - different, brief scenes. I hope it's not too confusing. 
> 
> Stay well and keep sane my fanfiction friends.
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Opening his hazy amber eyes, Inuyasha’s vision slowly zeroed in on a shock of fiery red hair, haphazardly sitting atop Kaplow’s head. Confusing his already dizzy head were the fox’s eight tails as they twitched and flitted here and there behind the irritated Youkai.

“You are easily damaged, half-breed.”

“Yeah,” god’s above but his throat felt like sand, “but somehow I keep on livin’.” Seeing the twisted grin etching its way across Kaplow’s face, Inuyasha knew that had been a stupid thing to say. 

“We will soon see to that.” Getting up, Kaplow stretched his tight body as he sauntered over to the hanging Hanyou before him. When he’d brought Inuyasha back, he’d been sure to bind the half-breed well and now had him shackled and hanging from a titanium beam running across the warehouses ceiling. Of course the chains securing the abomination were also made out of the same metal, impossible for Inuyasha to break on his best day, and today certainly did not qualify as his best. Smirking, Kaplow doubted even Lord Sesshomaru would be able to physically break those bonds. 

Clicking a razor sharp claw along the edge of one of Inuyasha’s cuffs, Kaplow’s green eyes glistened with malice. “You know, little half-breed, you and I have something in common.”

“I doubt that considerin’ I’m fuckin’ sane.” Hissing, Inuyasha felt Kaplow’s answering claws as they raked across his already battered cheek.

“As I was saying, you and I have something in common. We have both been sentenced to death by the mighty Lord Sesshomaru and somehow, we have both managed to escape that fate.”

Inuyasha’s mind whispered, somehow I think you deserved to die, but his mouth wisely stayed silent. 

Inhaling deeply, Kaplow’s nose wrinkled in bitter distaste. “You reek of his scent. Although not yet fully claimed, it is clear that you soon would be. You must enjoy pain, little half-breed, to even consider mating with a Youkai whom has caused you nothing but.”

Narrowing his own amber eyes, Inuyasha fought down the sting the fox’s words put in his soul. To an outsider like this, his own capitulation would seem masochistic, and yet the Sesshomaru he’d woken up to five hundred years later was all he wanted, all the Hanyou desired. No, he’d made his decision and Inuyasha wouldn’t let this sadistic fuck screw with his mind. “I’d rather have Sesshomaru’s dick up my ass than look at your pathetic face any day of the week.”

Moving in closer, Kaplow’s green eyes appeared lit from within. “But you haven’t had his dick yet, have you? And, half-breed, you never will.”

Hanging uselessly from the ceiling, Inuyasha could no longer feel his arms. He’d been in and out of consciousness and wasn’t sure just how long he’d been lingering on the chain. What he did know was that his captor was becoming increasingly aggravated. Time and time again, Kaplow had beaten, cut, and generally berated him and all the while, he’d asked not a single thing. Not one question nor explanation as to why he was being tortured. And yet, Inuyasha knew the fox was holding back. Given his current condition and restraint, there was little he could do to protect himself. “Not that I’m complainin’, but why haven’t you killed me yet?”

“Why? Because you are the bait to lure in what I truly desire. To get what I need, for just a few minutes, I need the InuDaiYoukai alive.” Shrugging his shoulders, Kaplow added, “Besides, what would be the point in killing you if Sesshomaru is not here to see it?”

Swallowing through his arid throat, Inuyasha watched as Kaplow moved closer, his head tilted to the side as if he was trying to figure something out. Finally, the fox questioned, “Why do you still refuse to call him?”

Sincerely confused, Inuyasha asked, “Call him? What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

“You are both dog Youkai and although the two of you have not finished your mating, you are still closely bound. All you have to do is call to him, and Sesshomaru will answer. He will know where you are and gallantly come to rescue you. Did you truly not know this?”

Eyes swollen, but wide, Inuyasha thought back to something his brother had said, that all he had to do was call and he would come at lightening speed. But he’d never taken it literally. And then it hit him - that was what all the pain had been about, Kaplow was trying to get him to call out to Sesshomaru. Inside, Inuyasha could hear his Youkai howling in disgust and anger. He would never willingly jeopardize Sesshomaru’s life like that. “You can beat me all you want, you sick jackass, but I’ll never do somethin’ like that.”

Face hard, Kaplow’s eyes narrowed in anger. “You are a pathetic creature, half-breed. So ignorant of your own heritage.” Lips twisting into a sickening smirk, the fox added, “I suppose I should have expected such from an abomination like you. Sesshomaru should have destroyed you before you took your first breath.” Shaking his head, Kaplow turned to the side, a gust of breath leaving his throat in a dramatic sigh. “Now that I am aware of your ignorance, along with you unwillingness to comply, I shall have to take another route to inform your brother of our whereabouts.”

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha felt his heart sink. He’d been so stupid to come here willingly. At the end of the day, he cared little for his own life, not when it was weighed against that of Sesshomaru. Not that he thought his brother would fall easily, but Kaplow could do things Sesshomaru couldn’t and that made him more than a little uneasy. Uselessly pulling on his restraints, Inuyasha felt exhaustion pull at his body while his mind wondered why in the hell Kaplow wanted to kill his brother. And, since he was literally just hanging around with nowhere to go, he asked just that. “What do you have against Sesshomaru anyways?”

Sneering, Kaplow’s clawed paws lit with a green flame. “Youkai are such fools and we bowed down to the greatest fool of them all. Weak and pathetic, none would challenge the great Lord of the West.”

“I don’t understand,” Inuyasha answered, shaking drops of blood from his cheek as he turned his head. “From what I know, Sesshomaru helped save Youkai society from extinction.”

“Lies! Ignorant lies! All he has done is enslave us to the humans.”

Head dropping, Inuyasha thought back to what he’d seen and would hardly call Youkai slaves. On the contrary, they seemed to be living in the lap of luxury, advantageously blending in with human society and in their own way, fully dominating it. “How do you figure that?”

“It should be Youkai leading this world, not those filthy humans.”

“But I thought there were too many of them. Humans breed faster than Youkai, it’s a number’s game.”

“That is what they would like you to believe, but it is not true. Or, it would not be true if we had taken action when it would have done the most good. There was a time when we could have eliminated the human’s from this world. Of course, a small population could have been left for feeding and labor purposes, but that is all that would have been required. An insignificant group, easily controlled and maintained. But Lord Sesshomaru thought the cost to Youkai too high. Many would have died in such an endeavor, but their deaths would have been worth the price.”

Eyes wide, Inuyasha stared and wondered at how horribly calm Kaplow sounded as he spoke about what amounted to the slaughter of millions with the following enslavement of those unfortunate enough to survive. Keeping only a small breeding colony to be fed upon at will by those Youkai with a taste for human flesh. “T-that’s . . . “

“And then, my father actually offered to assist Lord Sesshomaru and the other elders. Isan offered up all the fox Youkai’s secrets, stripping our clan of our ancient ways in order to foolishly help Youkai assimilate into the human world.” Stopping his pacing, Kaplow turned his tortured eyes upon the Hanyou. “Do you not see? Fox Youkai should be the ones in power. I should be the one to control the future of Youkai. Only I am strong enough, wise enough, to see the error of the past. Once Sesshomaru is gone, I shall rectify that mistake. It will take time to eliminate the human’s from this world, but it is not impossible.” Smiling cruelly, Kaplow stared out into the darkness surrounding them. Oh the things he’d learned since leaving his cave – the advancement of human science would be their own destruction. Voice thick with pleasure, the fox whispered, “One virus, just a small, insignificant particle to infect the human world. Your brother has started the perfect business to turn my dream into a reality.”

“God’s above, you’re bat-shit crazy.”

Straightening, Kaplow’s tails danced behind him. “Visionaries are often considered mentally ill. It is only later that they are seen for the geniuses they truly are.”

“Yeah, or the demented psychopath’s they truly are.”

Grabbing the Hanyou’s chin roughly within his hand, Kaplow painfully squeezed Inuyasha’s jaw. “It is not surprising that one such as you thinks this way. When your brother is dead, half-breed abominations will be the first to be eliminated from this world.” Turning Inuyasha’s head roughly within his grip, Kaplows eyes narrowed. “To think the Lord of all Asia would sink so low as to wish to mate with something as worthless as you. It is but another sign that Sesshomaru is not fit to lead.”

Dropping Inuyasha’s head, Kaplow wiped his claws across his pants as if to rid himself of the disease that was Hanyou. “I grow tired of smelling your stench, half-breed, you had best hope that your desired mate comes soon.”

Both insulted and frustrated, Inuyasha could only glare. “Why? You’re gonna kill me either way.”

“True, but with me, you will suffer far greater injury than you ever felt at his hands.” Staring off into the distance, Kaplow’s face drew down into a deep frown. “Perhaps I overestimated your value to the Lord of the West. If he does not come, I will send you back to him, a piece at a time.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Inuyasha prayed Sesshomaru wouldn’t come at all. On the one hand, that thought broke his heart, but on the other, he desperately wished Sesshomaru would stay the hell away and just forget about him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he was the cause of his brother’s destruction. Grasping at any kind of fragile hope, Inuyasha asked, “I ain’t gonna call out to him, so how in the hell is he supposed to even know where I am?”

Still facing away, Kaplow turned his head every so slightly towards the dangling Hanyou. “Oh, I am now well aware that you will not cooperate.” Facing completely away from Inuyasha, the fox’s voice quieted. “Truly, I had not thought all this would be necessary.” Turning, Kaplow shrugged. “If you will not call to him, then I have no choice but to sacrifice another one of Tullic’s followers. No doubt Sesshomaru will kill them as soon as the message is delivered.” Sighing deeply, Kaplow stilled before his fox body shimmered into that of a scorpion Youkai. Looking down at his changed hands, Kaplow grunted, “I grow tired of this form. Tullic was useful, but mimicking his stench is becoming nauseating.”

With fear gripping at his heart, Inuyasha pushed the emotion deep inside, willing his anger to the fore. “Sesshomaru would never loose to some second rate Youkai like you! You are nothin’ compared to him and you damn well know it, otherwise you’d attack him outright. Instead you’re hidin’ behind this low bred half-breed – “

Pain exploded in Inuyasha’s abdomen as Kaplow’s magically enhanced fist connected with his flesh. “You would be wise to remain silent lest I be forced to dirty myself further with your blood, half-breed.” Turning from his captive, Kaplow, now disguised as Tullic walked into the darkness surrounding the Hanyou’s body, already dismissing Inuyasha from his mind as he wondered which of Tullic’s insignificant followers to sacrifice.

Well, Inuyasha never had been one to keep his mouth shut when he should. Unfortunately, with that last blow, nearly all the wind had been knocked out of him and all he could do was hang limply from the rafters, hoping against hope that his brother would abandon him to his fate. All the years he’d spent wishing Sesshomaru would stand up for him, protect his Hanyou ass against the predators of the world, and now, when he’d gained that kind of support, Inuyasha hung there wishing for just the opposite. Once, Sesshomaru had told him that he had but to call and he would be there. Inuyasha wasn’t really sure what that meant, but he’d be damned if he’d do it now. Sesshomaru would live – he had to. God’s above, but he could no longer live in a world that didn’t contain his jackass of a brother. No matter what the cost. No matter what the damage, he would find a way to keep Sesshomaru safe.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last few days had been the worst kind of torture the DaiYoukai could ever imagine. Constantly his Youkai screamed within his mind, demanding they go at once to retrieve what was theirs and all that time, he’d had to rein the beast in. Of course he wanted nothing more than to give into his baser needs, to tear the city apart, steel beam by steel beam if he had to. But all their searching had come up empty. He could find Inuyasha’s scent, but it faded into the stench of humanity and was lost to him. Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru felt the nagging pull of despair. Why had the Hanyou not called out to him? Was Inuyasha so incapacitated that he could not do so? Was he unaware of such a basic ability, and if so, was Sesshomaru to blame for such ignorance? Or, was it something far worse? Something he could not say nor bring himself to believe.

Bowing his head, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai rise and was hard pressed to find the will to fight it. Floating above a nearby high-rise, he longed to unleash death and destruction to all those standing within his way, whether they truly deserved it or not. Crimson edging his golden iris’s, Sesshomaru’s lips pulled back in a feral snarl, only to stop as the scent of his little brother assaulted his senses. Never thinking twice, he condensed into nothing more than an orb of energy, speeding forwards. 

When he rematerialized, Sesshomaru found himself staring down not at his brother, but an ugly centipede Youkai disguised as a human, a small piece of cloth soaked in Inuyasha’s blood dangling from his hand. Unable to fully control his fear, the centipede’s wide eyes stared up at the powerful InuDaiYoukai as he held out the piece of cloth. “L-lord Tullic sends h-his regards.”

Grasping the stiff piece of cloth within two clawed fingers, Sesshomaru stared down at the offensive thing, noting the writing lying beneath the layers of his Hanyou’s blood. Raising his golden orbs, he let the hate show through his eyes, his face never betraying such an emotion. Without a word, Sesshomaru raised his hand, his poisonous claws easily slicing through the centipede’s neck, neatly decapitating the Youkai before him. Knowing they wanted him to find Inuyasha, there was no need to keep the treasonous creature alive. 

Fist tight with rage, Sesshomaru stared out into the night. Now that he knew where his Hanyou was being kept, his Youkai demanded they leave directly to recover him, however, there was more to consider. Although he did not know what exactly was going on, Sesshomaru felt fairly certain Kaplow had been masquerading as Tullic for some time now. Most likely Tullic’s followers still thought their leader alive and simply working with the fox Youkai. Instead, the truth was more likely to be that Kaplow had killed Tullic long ago. 

Gripping the fabric tight within his clawed hands, Sesshomaru knew Kaplow held little to no regard for human life and the fox had already compromised Youkai society enough. No doubt the ensuing battle would be difficult to hide without the aid of their own fox magic and to that end, they’d need to wait on Shippo’s return. The day following Inuyasha’s capture, Shippo had called to inform them he was on his way back, that had been three days ago, meaning Shippo would return within a few hours. 

With that thought in mind, the Lord of all Asia rose into the sky yet again, heading in the opposite direction his heart demanded. Truly, it was only his faith in Inuyasha’s own strength that allowed him to do this. The Hanyou would not be defeated easily. True, Sesshomaru now understood just how easily his intended mate was injured, but Inuyasha had never let that beat him in the past and there was no reason to believe he would do so now. His Hanyou was strong and more than worthy of the position waiting for him once he’d been retrieved. 

Back to the wind, Sesshomaru watched as the sun began rising over Taisho Tower, the silver and glass of the building exploding in a kaleidoscope of color. It was a beautiful sight and he assured himself that the next time he saw it, Inuyasha would be safely within his arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eyes fixed upon the door to his study, Sesshomaru waited. He had not entered the rooftop garden nor his or Inuyasha’s bedrooms since the Hanyou had been captured. He would not do so until the time of his brother’s return and so, he waited here, within his study. Shippo was currently on his way up along with the Wolf King. Knowing this, Sesshomaru had sent Jaken to fetch Lady Kadira. Soon, they would all be assembled and this terrible game of waiting would be at an end. 

Hearing a tenuous knock upon the door, Sesshomaru’s Youkai reached out, easily identifying Kadira and Jaken on the other side. “Enter.”

Shuffling inside, both miko and kappa bowed as they entered the darkened room. For Kadira, the low light was difficult, but she understood that it would be of little concern to all others within this room.

“My Lord, I sense Shippo will soon arrive,” Kadira stated.

“Both he and the Wolf King should be here within moments. Are you sufficiently rested to be of service to this Sesshomaru?”

“Aye,” Kadira nodded, “whatever my abilities may be, they are at my Lord’s service.”

Nodding once, Sesshomaru quietly sat as both Shippo and Kouga entered the room. “Kouga’s filled me in on what happened. I hate to say it, but I can’t dispel another of Kaplow’s Delusions, at least, not yet. The last one just took too much outta me.”

“Well, ain’t that fuckin’ great,” Kouga muttered while pushing his way inside and standing next to the old miko. Kadira didn’t miss the appraising gaze the Wolf King gave her and she smiled at his concern. 

Ignoring the wolf, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes hardened, as he nodded. “This is as expected, Lord Shippo of the Asian fox clan.”

Eyes downcast, Shippo gave a slight bow in acknowledgment. Frustrated with waiting to retrieve Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had seen no further gain in leaving Isan alive and in trust of the fox clan. Consequently, two days ago, the Lord of all Asia had passed judgment and ended the long life of a Youkai whom was once extraordinarily powerful only to be cowed by time and a broken heart. As anticipated, prior to his execution, Isan had named Shippo as his heir and Sesshomaru had wasted no time supporting the decision, making the orphaned fox leader to his clan. 

Ignoring the hesitant acknowledgement, Sesshomaru proceeded to outline the coming events and the Youkai and miko’s roles. “Lord Shippo, I shall engage Kaplow tonight.”

Surprised, Shippo felt slighted. “My Lord, I may be weakened, but I can still fight that traitor. As a fox Youkai, it should be I that – “

“You would deny this Sesshomaru his rightful vengeance for taking what is his?”

Green eyes blinking, Shippos’ tails fell. “No, I only – “

“Fox magic or no, this Sesshomaru shall defeat Kaplow himself. You will maintain a barrier around the ensuing altercation. This will leave me unhindered. Do you understand?”

Nodding, Shippo understood all too well. To some, his role would seem small, but in reality, containing that much raw Youkai energy was going to tax his body to the limit, especially considering he still wasn’t one hundred percent after what he’d had to do to discover Kaplow’s escape. “I understand and will not fail.”

With that settled, Sesshomaru looked to Kadira. “No doubt Kaplow plans some form of trickery. I do not know the full scope of his plans, but it is wise to expect more of the same from him. Jaken shall stay by your side and keep attackers at bay, what I need from you is your sight.”

Bowing her head, Kadira doubted her own usefulness. “My Lord, I shall do my best to serve you.”

Seeing the miko’s hesitation, Sesshomaru answered, “Your doubts are foolish, miko. Trust what you feel and see, that is all this Sesshomaru asks.”

Slightly mollified, Kadira nodded and smiled.

“Well, we know what the little toad and old wench are gonna be up to, so what about me? If you think I’m stayin’ behind then you better think again. I ain’t leavin’ the mutt to whatever that bastard has planned.” Fang peeking through a twisted smile, Kouga cracked his knuckles. “Besides, I ain’t had a chance to kick this much Youkai ass in ages.”

“Do not worry, Wolf, you shall get your chance. I will be forced to keep my attention on Kaplow so you may maim all other Youkai to your heart’s content. There is no way of knowing how many opponents you will face. Do you wish to bring assistance?”

Claws raking against the side of his cheek, Kouga finally nodded. “Jallial and Maliona, my oldest pups would be good back-up. It’d be good trainin’ for ‘em too.”

“That would be acceptable. Lady Ayame is to stay behind along with your other pups as well as Shippo’s kits and mate, Lady Kelneri. They are to remain well hidden as I will not willingly give Kaplow more ammunition to use against Inuyasha.”

Eyebrows crinkled in confusion, Shippo asked, “What is that supposed to mean? How could my mate and kits – “

“According to Bakusen’O, this is how Kaplow apprehended the Hanyou. The fox used images of Ayame, the wolf pups, you lying upon the cave floor defenseless along with visions of the priestess Kagome’s youngest heirs. Seeking to protect those he viewed as more vulnerable, Inuyasha willingly surrendered.”

“Damn it,” Shippo hissed. “I’m not a weak little kit anymore, I can more than take care of myself. When is he gonna learn to take care of himself and say to hell with the rest of the world?”

Blinking once, Sesshomaru knew the answer. “Since this is doubtful to ever be the case, it is evident that this Sesshomaru will need to make a few things clear to the Hanyou.”

Swallowing hard, Kouga thought the ass whipping the mutt was sure to get from his intended mate was most likely going to hurt a hell of a lot more than anything he or Shippo could ever put Inuyasha through. Well, on second thought, it would probably only hurt to begin with.

“I need to speak with Kelneri. She’s more than capable of protecting our kits,” Shippo announced proudly, and it was very true. Kelneri was more mischievous than he and one-upped her mate on a daily basis. As a fox of five tails, her magic was nothing to sneeze at and what she lacked in power, Kelneri more than made up for in cleverness. 

“So, what about Kagome’s family?” Kouga asked. “They’re in a lot more danger than either of our families.”

Instead of Sesshomaru, it was Kadira who answered. “They are currently being watched and protected by my kin. Holy barriers have been erected around the shrine and home they live within. No Youkai can pass without being purified.”

At that thought, a collective shiver went through every Youkai but one.

“It is settled. You have one hour to inform your mates and offspring of their roles. We shall meet in this room at that time.” One by one, Sesshomaru watched them leave and as soon as the last one had gone, he went to a bookshelf on the far side of the room, one that held some of the oldest tomes of his collection. Placing his hand on one insignificant looking book, the Lord of all Asia let loose a trickle of his Youkai, immediately releasing the seal on the wall as it moved to the side, revealing his swords. Lying before him, buzzing with need, lay Bakusaiga, Tokijin, and Tenseiga. Picking each up individually, it was Tenseiga he held for the longest time. With his skin touching the hilt, the pain radiating from the sword was palpable. Hearing Tessaiga’s cry, Tenseiga answered that pain with it’s own. Gripping the sword tight, Sesshomaru prayed to the gods that it would be unnecessary tonight, but should his brother fall, this sword would be his last and only hope for salvation. 

Needing nothing else, Sesshomaru closed the secret door, walking to the bank of windows along the wall. Staring out into the darkened night, he knew that come sunrise, he would either be a walking corpse or a freshly mated Youkai. How could all his long years come to this? Never would the Lord of the West have imagined that the fate of his very life would hang in the balance of one seemingly insignificant InuHanyou, and yet, that was exactly the cost should said Hanyou perish. 

Placing the palm of his hand against the cool glass, Sesshomaru whispered, “Be strong, little brother. This Sesshomaru is coming to bring you home.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Staring up at the unassuming building before him, Sesshomaru’s hand snaked forwards, easily feeling the barrier before him. As expected, his hand could pass through, while those backing him up could not. 

“Shippo, is this beyond your abilities?”

Stretching both hands forwards, Shippo’s green eyes closed in concentration. “No, but it will take time.”

Able to wait no longer, Sesshomaru easily walked through the barrier, only to hear Kouga’s cry’s of protest. “Damn-it! He said it would take time, not that he couldn’t do it, you impatient bastard!”

Ignoring the pleas, Sesshomaru continued walking forwards, his silvery hair floating behind him. “Inuyasha has waited long enough. You will join this Sesshomaru when Shippo has released this barrier.”

“Gods above,” Kouga cursed while jerking a clawed hand through his dark brown hair. “Shippo, get to work.”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” Shippo asked, the strain of his current activities making his temper flare.

“Lord Kouga,” Kadira coaxed, “it will do no good to pester him. All we can do is sit, wait, and be ready when the time comes.”

Stopping his pacing, Kouga sighed. “Yeah, I know you’re right.” Glancing up, the Wolf King caught the large steel door close as Sesshomaru dropped from sight. “Why couldn’t he have just waited?”

“Dad,” Kouga’s oldest pup, Jallial spoke while placing a hand on his father’s shoulder, “If that were mom in there, would you have waited?”

“-Feh,” Kouga grunted, his hand ruffling through the short shock of dark hair sitting atop his son’s head. “How did you get so damn smart?”

With a wicked grin, it was Maliona that answered, “I think it was all that time we spent with mom.”

“Fuckin’ brats,” whispered Kouga, but the smile flashing across his face was anything but upset. Blue eyes glancing back towards the building, the Wolf King felt his mood darken once again. He’d thought the time for waiting was through, but here he was again, pushing down his Youkai as they all stood . . . waiting. “Just a little while longer, mutt. Just hang in there, we’re comin’.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kouga didn’t know just how right his words were, for Inuyasha had little choice but to remain hanging where he was. Arms and shoulder’s dead to the world, he had no idea just how much time had passed, but one thing the Hanyou was absolutely clear upon was that he had to figure a way out of this mess and the first step in that was getting the fuck out of those chains. To that end, he’d been continually rubbing his shackled wrists raw, reopening bloody wounds again and again. As faint as it was, Inuyasha could smell the miniscule amounts of his brother’s poison still lingering within his blood. Bakusen’O had taken most of it, and what was left wasn’t even enough to cause a fever, but he was hoping beyond hope that over time, it would be enough to weaken the titanium cuffs locking him in place. 

At first, he’d been afraid Kaplow would smell it, but the fox couldn’t seem to get past his general disgust at scenting Sesshomaru so strongly upon his body. Consequently, when Kaplow was around, he took shallow breaths and unless he wanted to hurt Inuyasha, he stayed his distance. 

Head bowed and hanging low, Inuyasha knew his body was wearing down, but he’d been through worse, much worse, and he knew the only path was to push through the pain. And that was something the young InuHanyou had far too much experience with. 

Roughly pulling his wrists against the shackles, Inuyasha barely felt the warmth of his blood as it leaked anew. The building had been silent as a grave, but there were signs of life beginning to stir, and that was troubling. All too soon Inuyasha both felt and smelled Kaplow moving closer.

“Ah, good to see that you are awake.”

Narrowing his amber eyes, Kaplow’s apparent good mood instantly put the Hanyou on alert. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

Smile never leaving his face, the fox’s grin only broadened. “Well, it seems as if my poor hospitality is about to come to a close.”

Fuck, fuck and double fuck, Inuyasha did not like the sound of that. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“Can’t you feel it?”

“Feel what, jackass?”

Tail’s swishing merrily, Kaplow took a moment to think and soon enough the smile was back. “Perhaps you can not. He is still on the other side of the barrier.”

Swallowing through his parched throat, Inuyasha knew whom Kaplow was speaking of, but asked anyways. “What in the hell are you goin’ on about?”

Green eyes narrowed in malicious glee, Kaplow strutted forwards, just enough to tip the young InuHanyou’s head in his direction. “Your prospective mate, little half-breed. Sesshomaru has finally come to retrieve his whore.”

Truly, Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes. He’d been called a lot of things in his day, most of them having at least some legitimacy to them, but to accuse him of being a whore . . . well, that was just stupid. Somehow, he doubted the psychopathic fox in front of him cared much either way. Brushing off the insult, the Hanyou narrowed his focus down on the important part, Sesshomaru had come. His arrogant, possessive, jackass of a brother had finally shown up and Kaplow was as giddy as a kid with a new toy. As fear began creeping into Inuyasha’s veins, he furiously tamped it down. “Sesshomaru is gonna wipe the floor with your pathetic ass.”

“Oh, little half-breed, you do not sound nearly as sure of yourself as you’d like to. Besides, what makes you think I would be foolish enough to attack your brother head on? I am well aware of how powerful Sesshomaru is.”

“You weak, twisted asshole. What the fuck are you up to?” Twisting in his restraints, Inuyasha knew he had to get free. Sesshomaru was strong and in a fair fight, he had no doubt who the winner would be, but his elder brother was also surprisingly quick to temper, especially when it came to his Hanyou sibling. Although Sesshomaru accused Inuyasha of not thinking things through, the Hanyou was beginning to believe it was a shared trait and wondered if their father had suffered from the same malady. 

“Do not concern yourself. Soon you will be nothing more than a corpse, just as you should have been centuries ago.” Having nothing further to say, Kaplow turned on his heel and began walking into the perpetual darkness that always seemed to be surrounding Inuyasha’s chained prison. Watching the fox walk away, Inuyasha’s breath suddenly caught as his very pissed brother’s Youkai flared through the building, bringing with it the heavy scent of InuDaiYoukai. In response, Inuyasha’s own Youkai whined with need. Pushing the thing down, he refused to goad Sesshomaru’s already precarious temper. He would not be the cause for foolishly getting his brother killed. Oh god’s above, Sesshomaru. Please don’t do anything stupid.

On the heels of that thought, Kaplow returned, only . . . now there was a scorpion Youkai with him? What the fuck? Growling low in his throat, the Hanyou didn’t miss the vicious looking blade held within the scorpion’s hand. 

“We must hurry, the Lord of the West is moving closer.”

Moving up next to the dangling Hanyou, the Youkai with the blade locked eyes with suspicious amber. “This is the Lord of all Asia’s intended mate?”

“Silence,” Kaplow answered before looking at his accomplice. “You are doing a great service, Heli. By pretending to be Tullic, Lord Sesshomaru’s attention will be fully on you and the threat you pose to that Hanyou.”

Looking slightly dubious, the Youkai masquerading as Tullic looked skeptically at Kaplow. “And this is what Lord Tullic wants?”

Inuyasha didn’t miss the flash of irritation flick through Kaplow’s eyes. “Yes, I believe he told you this himself. You want to keep Tullic safe, help him take control of the Asian lands, don’t you?”

Squaring his shoulders, Heli nodded. “I will do my best to aid my Lord.”

“Wonderful, now, be a good Youkai and hold that knife at the half-breed’s throat.” Smirking up at Inuyasha, Kaplow added, “With the death of his intended mate imminent, Sesshomaru will have no choice but to comply to my wishes.”

Eyes wide, Inuyasha tried to calm his rising panic. “Oh hells no! I won’t – “ grunting, pain radiated out from his abdomen all the way through his body as Kaplow slammed his fist into his already tender gut. “I said silence!” Without a further word, a thick gag was placed in the Hanyou’s mouth, something he immediately began chewing on. 

Hanyou sufficiently silenced, Kaplow turned towards the Youkai pretending to be Tullic. Truly, these Youkai were fools. He’d killed the real Tullic months ago. It wasn’t that he liked pretending to be the ugly scorpion, but the disguise had given him unprecedented access to the elders and the Lord of all Asia. By pretending to be Tullic, he’d not only gained the support of a whole group of Youkai (pathetic as they may be), but he’d gained knowledge of how the DaiYoukai worked along with time to plan his strategy. Learning of the pharmaceutical company the Lord of all Asia owned had been music to his sadistic ears. It would be the perfect revenge. He would use that company to create the seeds of humanities destruction. And, he would do this while pretending to be the InuDaiYoukai known as Lord Sesshomaru. All he needed was a taste of the Youkai’s power, to touch the powerful Lord and absorb his essence into his magic. Once done, Kaplow would be able to mimic Sesshomaru’s body, scent and Youkai. Eventually he would reveal his true form, but not before eliminating all those whom stood in his way.

But to do this required touching the deadly Lord Sesshomaru for a period of time. And as all knew, this would be next to impossible without finding ones head severed from their body. At first, he’d thought to impersonate the Hanyou in order to get closer access, but there was a very good chance that despite copying the half-breed exactly, Sesshomaru would not be fooled long enough to get what he needed. Not to mention the fact that once he had absorbed enough of the DaiYoukai into himself, Sesshomaru would need to die and die swiftly. No, this was a much better plan. Sesshomaru would not risk the life of his intended mate. He’d stand there and let Kaplow rip the flesh from his bones before he’d let harm come to his little half-breed abomination.

Even so, Kaplow was taking no chances. Sesshomaru was well and truly walking into a trap. Upon the floor in front of the Hanyou, he’d placed a circle of binding. Sesshomaru would walk into it willingly and be trapped – unable to move an inch. Since it was magic of his own making, Kaplow would be able to move within the circle, but no other would. Once he’d gotten what he needed, he would kill both the Hanyou and DaiYoukai. Smiling as he walked to his hiding spot, Kaplow felt giddy with anticipation. All those long years he’d hung, suspended in motionless agony as time had marched on. All that time he’d had to build his hatred – he was on the cusp of liberation.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post Christmas! I hope you all managed to have some kind of holiday cheer, even though this year has been a rough one when it comes to that category. 
> 
> We are coming up to the end of this story. Only 2 more chapters left and then an epilogue. Thank you all for continuing to read this one, whether it be the first time or the second. Since I probably won't post again until after the New Year, I'm wishing you all a good 2021. We can only hope it's better than the last year, or at least that it allows us to get back to the activities that make life enjoyable.
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

As soon as Sesshomaru passed through the barrier, his Youkai was flooded with the scent of Inuyasha’s blood - the feel of his intended mate’s pain assaulting his baser senses. It was all he could do to keep his steps smooth and even. Never in his life had maintaining his exterior mask of coolness been as difficult as it was now. Inuyasha was hurting . . . again. He had failed to protect the one he’d claimed, the one whom meant more than his very own life, the one who should never suffer another harsh word nor wound again. 

Following his little brother’s scent, Sesshomaru wound through the dark halls, the all-encompassing blackness of the space difficult for even his pure Youkai eyes to see through. But there was a light ahead, a low glow in the echoing silence of this formidable space. Each step he took brought him closer and closer to his Hanyou, and with each footfall, Sesshomaru was equally aware that he was bringing himself nearer to the expected trap Kaplow had laid. But that was of little consequence. Whatever the fool had devised, Sesshomaru would not be defeated. Never in his life had he had something this important to protect. Failure was not an option.

Inching ever forwards, Inuyasha’s hanging form came into view and again, the Lord of the West pushed his aching Youkai into the pits of his belly, knowing it was not yet time to let loose the beast within. Now within a few precious feet of his life’s blood, Sesshomaru stopped as he stared at the glistening blade hovering at the Hanyou’s neck.

“That is far enough, Lord of all the Asian Lands,” Tullic stated, his false eyes cold with resolve. 

Taking a tentative sniff, Sesshomaru weeded out the InuHanyou blood threatening his sanity, focusing in on the scorpion holding the knife at his Hanyou’s jugular. He easily recognized the scent and Youkai as Tullic’s, but if Kaplow’s abilities where what he thought them to be, that meant little.

Eyes traveling up and down the gagged form of his Hanyou, Sesshomaru’s anger only grew. It was obvious Inuyasha had been made to suffer. Why had he not called for him? A call of need from his prospective mate and kin would have easily penetrated any barrier. Vision never straying from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru’s voice was a cold weight. “What are your intentions, Tullic?”

This seemed to surprise the scorpion, making Sesshomaru even more suspicious. “Intentions? Are they not clear? I am going to kill the half-breed abomination you’ve claimed as your mate.”

Ever calm, Sesshomaru countered, “If this were your only intention, you would have done so by now. This Sesshomaru finds it difficult to believe you stayed your hand only so that I would be present to witness such an event.”

Smile twitching his lips, the false Tullic grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that’s our only goal.”

Our? Sesshomaru studied the scorpion Youkai holding the knife at his Hanyou’s throat, all the while, Inuyasha’s amber eyes appeared tired, but furious. He was frantically rubbing his wrists within his restraints, fresh blood dripping in an endless pool off his dangling toes. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru had the distinct impression his little brother was up to something - that there was some form of intent behind his actions, but for the life of him, he could not figure out what. Recognizing the restraints material, he knew that physical strength could not overcome such bonds, only something as potent as the acidic poison running through his very own veins . . . discreetly sniffing the air, Sesshomaru sifted through the most intense of flavors, finally coming upon the very faint smell of his own poison as it mixed with the Hanyou’s blood. Was this Inuyasha’s intent? Had he been intentionally hurting himself all this time in the hopes that there was enough of his elder brother’s poison left within his blood to sufficiently weaken his restraints?

Inwardly smiling, Sesshomaru wasn’t sure if it would be enough, but he admired his little brother for the effort. Why he had ever considered the Hanyou dull of mind, he had no idea. Pulling his attention from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru looked back at the Youkai whom seemed to be Tullic. “It matters not what your intentions are, only that you have taken what is rightfully mine and will suffer the consequences of such a foolish action.”

No more had those words passed his lips than the DaiYoukai felt a presence behind him quickly followed by his own complete immobilization. In an instant, fox magic flared around his body, binding his Youkai and body to the space where he stood. Frozen, the lights around him flared to life, revealing a large, seemingly empty warehouse. On the floor, glowing lines crisscrossed here and there, trapping him within a powerful circle of binding magic. Immediately, Sesshomaru’s own power began pressing against it, breaking down each tendril of magic threatening his life.

“Foolish InuDaiYoukai,” cackled a voice behind him, a voice that was most assuredly Kaplow’s. Unable to move his mouth to speak, nor turn his body to see, Sesshomaru was trapped as he listened to the happy Youkai gloat, all the while, his own Youkai continued working at the spell. He may not be a fox, but Sesshomaru was power incarnate. And no matter what form power took, given enough time and skill, the stronger would always defeat the weaker. 

“Was it worth it?” the voice behind him asked. “Worth losing your life to a half-breed that should never have been born? Bless the gods, how the mighty have fallen. Are all DaiYoukai of the Inu clan destined to repeat the same error? Are you all fated to die due to your desire for human filth?”

Sesshomaru reigned in his anger, forcing his Youkai to focus on the task at hand by promising it that soon enough, they would have their opportunity to silence Kaplow’s disrespectful mouth once and for all. Eyes trapped and focused forwards, Sesshomaru could see the rising desperation of his little brother as he furiously worked his wrists against his restraints, both Kaplow and Tullic seemingly oblivious to the Hanyou’s intentions. Indeed, little had changed during the fox’s time of being bound to his cave. Kaplow was still arrogant. No doubt the fox was powerful, but he overestimated his own abilities and just like so many other Youkai and humans the Lord of all Asia had defeated in the past, this, more than anything, would contribute to his failure. 

Hearing a sigh behind him, Sesshomaru was almost done incapacitating the last of the tendrils holding his body and Youkai hostage. “It would be more entertaining to hear you beg for your half-breeds life, but I’m afraid I can’t take that risk. Allowing you even the slightest of movements would be poor judgment on my part. No matter how much I may hate you, even I must admit you are far too dangerous to allow even a modicum of leeway.”

But within moments, Sesshomaru would have his leeway. Already, he had one arm and hand free of the restraints, but cautiously kept this appendage as immobile as the rest of his body. Before him, he could see the cuffs around Inuyasha’s wrists beginning to give way. If his little brother were not so debilitated by his recent torture, no doubt the Hanyou would already be free.

“Heli,” Kaplow stated, earning the attention of the Youkai disguised as Tullic. “Do not move your hand from his throat.” Moving closer, Kaplow was but a few inches from the DaiYoukai. Closing his eyes, the fox felt a sense of awe at the true power pulsing before him. Never in his life had he tasted such raw power. Shaking slightly, Kaplow had to wonder how much of his true Youkai Sesshomaru masked on any given day. From what he was getting right now, he was amazed anyone would be able to suppress such raw energy.

Holding his hands out before him, Kaplow knew he would have to be careful - very careful. Although he was powerful in his own right, what lay before him was more than his body could handle. He would need to be methodical so as not to overload himself. 

Seeing how close Kaplow’s hands were to his brother, Inuyasha’s struggles increased. He would not allow that creep to lay a single claw upon his Sesshomaru. Gritting his teeth in pain, Inuyasha pulled at his restraints, pushing the weakened metal to its limit and ripping his skin anew. And just when he thought he could do no more, the sound of breaking metal hit his ears as his body fell to the floor below.

Rolling to the side, Inuyasha got his body out of immediate harms way. Wrists hemorrhaging all over the floor and arms feeling like leaden weights, he somehow managed to reach up and remove the gag from his mouth. “D-don’t you f-fuckin’ touch him.” Staring up into Sesshomaru’s eyes, Inuyasha pleaded, “Don’t let him touch you.” 

Sesshomaru’s pride at his intended mate’s strength was overshadowed by Inuyasha’s obvious fear regarding Kaplow’s close proximity to himself. But more importantly, the Youkai disguised as Tullic had already recovered from his shock and was moving in on his Hanyou. Without further thought, the single arm Sesshomaru had managed to get free of Kaplow’s magic swung forwards, his energy whip zipping through the air as it cleanly severed the hand holding that vicious looking blade. 

Amber eyes wide, Inuyasha looked up as a scream tore through the air. Focusing in, he saw the scorpion Youkai’s hand and wrist land with a fluid filled thud, the blade skittering across the floor. Smiling, Inuyasha turned his attention back towards his brother only to have his heart freeze within his chest. When he’d first seen Sesshomaru’s whip, he’d assumed the DaiYoukai had somehow managed to free himself from Kaplow’s spell, but it now appeared as if that was only partly true. Staring at his brother now, it was clear to see that that one arm was all he’d managed to free. 

With his whip flying about him, Sesshomaru had not only managed to keep the scorpion Youkai from harming Inuyasha, but Kaplow had wisely jumped back to a safe distance. But with the rest of his body still trapped, his attacks were haphazard and wild. With the continued need to keep Kaplow from his body, Sesshomaru could not concentrate his energy on freeing the rest of himself from the fox’s trap. 

Panting with recovery, Inuyasha stared, eyes wide in horror at what he saw before him. Within Kaplow’s circle, Sesshomaru stood, his whip dancing wildly around him while Kaplow stood off in the distance – preparing. Soon the low green light dancing within Kaplow’s hands began growing into a massive ball of energy.

Eyes frantic, Inuyasha didn’t know what to do. The knowledge he had of fox magic basically came down to the paltry tricks he’d seen Shippo do as a kit along with what he’d recently learned while Shippo had spelled his ring. At that time, the fox had both inscribed the metal and then spoken in some language he didn’t understand to activate it. And then there’d been the small matter of his blood to seal the object to him individually . . . quickly looking down, Inuyasha saw the lines inscribed upon the floor and although he didn’t understand them, he decided to try and fuck them up. Wrists still dripping with his own blood, Inuyasha pushed himself forwards, smearing the lines with his life’s essence.

When he’d first seen Sesshomaru move, Kaplow had been both furious and terrified. Jumping out of immediate danger, he’d stood back to reassess the situation, but it soon became apparent that the InuDaiYoukai had only managed to free a single arm. Knowing he had to strike quickly, Kaplow stood back and out of reach of the Lord of all Asia’s powerful whip, far enough that he could concentrate his energy into an attack that would incapacitate Sesshomaru long enough for him to get close enough to absorb the Inu’s essence into his body. Mind to the task at hand, the fox never saw Inuyasha’s movements.

Relieved that Inuyasha was out of immediate danger, Sesshomaru stared at his intended mate while blindly moving his energy whip around his body. Eyeing Inuyasha as he was, Sesshomaru witnessed the Hanyou’s face shifting between relief and terror as he saw what the DaiYoukai could not, leaving him to believe that Kaplow was readying some form of attack Inuyasha deemed extremely dangerous. Unfortunately, there was little he could do. 

Soon, Sesshomaru saw a new light of determination in Inuyasha’s eyes and watched as the Hanyou pushed himself closer to the magic circle enveloping him. Angered, he wanted to scream at him to stop. If Inuyasha got too close, he’d be just as trapped as him. But, as soon as the Hanyou’s bloodied wrists hit the edge of the circle, two things happened. One, Inuyasha screamed as a bolt of pure, magical energy swept through his body. And two, Sesshomaru was completely freed.

Instinct taking over, Sesshomaru dove forwards, covering Inuyasha’s body with his own as something powerful exploded behind him, exactly where his body had been bound. Grabbing his little brother within his arms, Sesshomaru rolled them both as he quickly assessed his Hanyou’s injuries. 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru whispered into a lax puppy ear. “Hanyou, you will answer this Sesshomaru.”

Blinking to awareness, Inuyasha felt as if he’d just been hit by lightening, which, given the nature of Kaplow’s magic was most likely a fair assessment. But despite this, there was another feeling, the overwhelming peace of knowing he was held within the powerful arms of his older brother. Sesshomaru had come for him. As much as he’d wished to keep the DaiYoukai safe, the warmth easing through his chest at the idea the bastard had actually come to protect him healed something deep within Inuyasha’s soul. 

“Sessh . . . “ taking as deep of a breath as his lungs would allow, Inuyasha relished in scent of all that was the mighty Lord of the West.

With his Youkai slowly coming off panic mode, Sesshomaru allowed the knowledge that Inuyasha might be injured, but was still whole and alive, settle into his being. And with that knowledge, a cold calm took the place of fear. Kaplow would die, painfully for this. “Little brother, are you well enough to stand?”

“-Keh, that’s a stupid question, of course I can,” Inuyasha answered, completely unaware if it was true of not.

“Unfortunately, we are not safe yet,” Sesshomaru growled. Although only seconds had passed, it was more than enough time for Kaplow to regroup.

“Then get the fuck off me so we can take that psycho down.”

Smiling, Sesshomaru’s teeth nipped at a fuzzy ear before standing, pulling his brother with him and setting Inuyasha’s feet upon the ground. Neither commented on how much Inuyasha leaned upon his body for support. 

With Inuyasha at his back, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes quickly took in the scene. Before them, with a stupefied look slowly leaving his face, stood Kaplow. To their side, the Youkai disguised as Tullic clutched at his bloody stub, his face full of both anger and pain. Without a thought, Sesshomaru took aim and let his energy whip loose again, easily decapitating the foul Youkai who’d dare threaten his Hanyou’s life. 

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha stared at Heli’s lifeless corpse. He’d been on the end of that whip multiple times and had always managed to dodge the most life threatening attacks. It was humbling seeing what could have happened had he been but a fraction of a second slower. With a whispered, “Shit,” Inuyasha’s attention turned back to the main attraction and Kaplow’s livid face.

“It appears as if you are running out of allies,” Sesshomaru taunted.

Expression morphing from pissed, to thoughtful, to shear glee, Kaplow looked like the lunatic he was. “Do you think so? Looks to me like you’ve just killed their precious leader, Lord Tullic. If anything, you’ve just made my task easier.” 

Suddenly Inuyasha felt the pressure of multiple Youkai pushing against his own. The scents and sounds surrounding them proving they were not so alone as they’d once thought. Eyes wide, he scanned the vast, not so empty space around them and was dismayed to find the floor crawling with spider, centipede, and scorpion Youkai. And, not only that but there were a few other lone species thrown in here and there just for good measure. “Fuckin’ hell.”

Mask as stoic as always, Sesshomaru surveyed the scene. He had not felt nor smelled these other Youkai, but given Kaplow’s abilities, that was not surprising. If Inuyasha were not so debilitated, these cretins would be nothing. Unfortunately, that was not the case. “Hanyou, you will stay behind me.”

Offended, Inuyasha would be damned if he’d let Sesshomaru take on all the risk. “Like hell! I ain’t so weak as to need your jackass self to protect me.”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru growled low, only to be cut off by what could be described as a bubble of pressure suddenly popping, quickly replaced by a new, slightly different one. 

“What the fuck was that?” Inuyasha asked, eyes wide as new scents invaded his nose. Whipping his head to the side, his face lit up at the snarky grin alighting not one wolf face, but three. And it wasn’t just Kouga and his wolves, but Kadira and that little kappa, Jaken as well.

Tail swishing merrily behind him, Kouga cracked his knuckles. “Hey mutt, did ya miss me?”

“Naw, actually, it was kind like a mini vacation away from your fleabitten ass.”

Laughing merrily behind his father, Jallial slapped Kouga on the back. “I like him. Don’t suppose we could keep him?”

“Idiot,” Maliona replied. “Only if you wanna end up like that one,” she said while pointing to what was left of Heli. 

Glancing between the two, Inuyasha quickly figured out these weren’t just any wolves, but most likely Kouga’s own pups. Shaking his head, he had to wonder how on earth Ayame had stayed sane. 

Ignoring his pup’s antics, Kouga quickly became serious as he analyzed the situation. There were an awful lot of Youkai gunning for their collective asses and although he was more than ready for the fight, they’d have to be careful if they were all gonna make it out of that building in one piece. “Looks like you could use a hand, eh Sesshomaru?”

Sneering, Sesshomaru might not like the Wolf King’s antics, but he was pleased they’d finally arrived. Given this, plus the shift in pressure he’d just felt, it was obvious Shippo had been successful and was now in control of the barrier surrounding the warehouse. And, if that was the case, then he no longer had to hold back.

Rage filling him, Kaplow stared at the newcomers and had to wonder how things had gone this badly. The barrier he’d placed should have only allowed Sesshomaru entry. A few moments ago, he’d felt his own magic breached and soon after another settling over them. That could only mean one thing, that another powerful fox Youkai had dismantled his work and replaced it with their own. Reaching out his senses, Kaplow touched the edge of the barrier, his frown only deepening as he recognized the magical signature. “Shippo.”

Hearing that name, Inuyasha’s head snapped up. “What’s the runt got to do with anything?”

“Shippo removed the barrier Kaplow had around this structure and replaced it with one of his own,” Kouga answered. “Took the little fluffball long enough, but he did it and from the looks of it, just in time.”

Inuyasha felt a flush of pride run through him. Shippo was both powerful and capable. He’d grown up well and he could only hope he was a tiny reason why. Giving a silent, way to go runt, in his head, Inuyasha pushed slightly away from his brother as he found just a little more strength. 

“Do you truly think this changes anything?” Kaplow taunted before closing his eyes in thought. Not long after, the number of Youkai standing within the room seemed to not only double, but possibly triple. Opening his blazing green eyes, the fox looked smug, but there were small trails of sweat glistening down his face. 

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru knew the latest additions were no more than a complex Delusion, but it was impossible to tell the real thing from the fakes. “Kouga.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, we got this, you kill that fuckin’ fox.”

As if on cue, all hell broke loose.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Although they’d started out in a fighting circle, soon the wolves were scattered throughout the building, each engaging in their own battles as frustration began taking a heavy toll. Youkai after Youkai attacked, and yet only one in two or three were the real thing. Not being able to tell who was a true threat and who wasn’t, they found themselves wasting energy and concentration on needless opponents, thus affording their true threats opportunities to inflict damage. Growling low, Kouga witnessed his son take a hit deep to the ribs and knew some had to have been broken. 

Watching closely, Kadira tried making sense of the madness ensuing around her. Jaken was doing his duty and shooting off waves of fire from the Staff of Two Heads, but they were having the same problem as the wolves. With Jaken taking care of the business of keeping her safe, the miko grabbed her crossbow and settled an arrow into place. With so many Youkai, it was difficult to get an individual read, but if she concentrated enough, there was something out of place . . . a haziness to some of their individual auras . . . releasing purifying energy into an arrow, the miko aimed and let fly. Immediately, the Youkai it hit fell to the floor, writhing in agony before disintegrating into the air. Satisfied, she drew another arrow and this time aimed it towards one of the Youkai whose aura appeared different. As soon as the arrow hit, the Youkai shimmered and was gone, yet her arrow continued through where the beast had been, landing with a thud upon the concrete floor. 

So, that is it, Kadira thought as she knelt down, placing a hand on Jaken’s shoulder. “Jaken, aim your fire where I tell you.”

Although he was loath to admit it, Jaken did respect the old miko at his back. She did not disrespect his Lord the way so many other humans and Youkai did and thus he’d long ago deemed her worthy to stand at Lord Sesshomaru’s side. With a single nod of his head, Jaken’s beak clamped down in concentration as his bulbous eyes focused on where Kadira pointed, only to be dismayed when his fire went through each and every one of their quarry. Although the Youkai disappeared, he was obviously expending precious energy on the wrong targets. “Lady Kadira, we are aiming at the wrong thing.”

“Precisely.” Pushing her arthritic legs up, Kadira yelled for the closest wolf. “Maliona!”

Claws slicing through the neck of her latest attacker, Maliona turned towards the miko only to see Kadira wave her over. Fighting tooth and claw, she finally managed to make it to the miko and kappa. “Are you in trouble?”

“No, but I think I can help aim your attacks to where they are needed.”

Smiling, Maliona wiped the blood from her fur. “Then get to it, miko.”

Bending back down to Jaken’s level, Kadira stated, “Jaken will fire and dispel Kaplow’s Delusions, those left behind will be the real opponents. Jaken, we must clear as many as possible to help Lord Kouga and his son, Jallial as well.”

“Just tell me where to aim.”

“Very good.” With a hand on Jaken’s arm, the miko guided him to those she suspected to be Delusions, and soon enough, the field began to whittle away, leaving only the true threat behind. Quick to act, Maliona wasted no time and jumped into the fray of those they now knew to be real Youkai. Catching on quickly to his sister’s antics, Jallial moved in and between the two of them, they were finally making some serious headway.

Relieved that his pups were kicking ass as well as protecting each other from further harm, Kouga sped through the room, using his powerful legs to maim any and all whom came in his way. 

With Kadira lighting the way, the false Youkai vanished into the nothing they were created from leaving the Lord of all Asia to deal with Kaplow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Calm and cold, Sesshomaru let loose another one of Bakusaiga’s strikes but the old fox was tricky and constantly made perfect Delusion’s of himself, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder who was the real Kaplow and who wasn’t. Time and time again, he had no choice but to attack the one whom seemed the largest threat, and time and time again, it was but another false fox. 

Growing tired of the game, the DaiYoukai looked behind him, checking on Inuyasha. Unfortunately, his little brother had had to fight off his share of Kaplow’s minions. So far, the Hanyou was holding his own, but the strain was telling. There was a slight tremble to Inuyasha’s limbs and he had to rely more and more upon his Blades of Blood to keep the attackers at bay. Assuming it wasn’t a Delusion, Sesshomaru could see Tessaiga resting along a far wall, but he could not reach it. Although he doubted his brother had the strength to transform the blade, at the very least, the sheath would help protect him. Eye catching movement to his side, Sesshomaru was forced to remove his attention from his Hanyou once more as yet another version of Kaplow came at him, this one dissolving just like the rest as soon as Bakusaiga’s strike hit him. 

Hands on his knees, Inuyasha felt his heart thudding within his chest. He knew his situation wasn’t good, but he’d be damned if he’d simply lie down and quit. Sesshomaru needed to be able to focus on that damn fox, not worry about his sorry Hanyou ass. Seeing another spider creeping into the edge of his vision, Inuyasha dipped his claws into his torn shoulder once more, letting his Blades of Blood fly, striking the spider Youkai in its abdomen and sending it flying across the room. To be sure, it was far from dead, but it’d take some time to regenerate enough to be a threat soon. 

Panting, the Hanyou fell to one knee, unknowingly making crazed green eyes blaze in triumph.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He’d stayed, hidden within the rafters of the enormous building. Hidden and waiting for just the right opportunity to strike. Knowing Sesshomaru could do nothing but keep attacking the versions of himself he sent, Kaplow patiently waited for the half-breed to tire enough. 

Snarling with rage, Kaplow’s eight tails whipped behind him as he waited for his moment. The half-breed abomination would pay and pay dearly for ruining his plans. First, Inuyasha had refused to call to his brother, and then, the Hanyou had refused to die like he was supposed to. And, not only had he escaped, but he’d somehow managed to free Sesshomaru completely from his well laid spell.

Irritated, Kaplow stared towards the ceiling and the invisible barrier holding him captive within his own hideout. Between the current Delusions he was trying to maintain, along with the attacks he’d already mounted, he did not have the necessary juice to break through the barrier Shippo had erected around the warehouse. Trapped and with no other options, Kaplow was more determined than ever to succeed. Shippo was another point of anger Kaplow willingly laid at the Hanyou’s feet. That little fox had always been naively loyal, betraying his own kind to aid the Inu’s of the West.

Damn that Inuyasha. Eyes narrowed in unparalled hate, Kaplow stared down as the Hanyou kept yet another attacker at bay. Shaking his head of the notion that the Hanyou would find some way to escape, Kaplow thought, No, the half-breed will pay! He would kill the mongrel in front of Sesshomaru, just as he’d planned and in his grief and rage, the Lord of all Asia would be vulnerable. It was Kaplow’s only chance at victory and he was damned well going to take it. Years upon years of being bound to that rocky cave wall with only his foolish father, Isan as occasional company. Years of wasted life. Years of frustration, all coming down to today. Things had not gone according to plan, but that only meant the plan needed to be amended, not abandoned. 

And there, that was what he needed to see. Smile curving the edge of a lip, Kaplow watched as the half-breed went down upon a single knee. He’d finally reached his limit, which was good, because the fox found his own powers wearing thinner and thinner. Soon, there would be precious little he could do either mentally or physically. With a final effort, Kaplow pulled together his dwindling energy and in a single burst, created multiple versions of himself to attack and distract the InuDaiYoukai while the real thing leapt from his hiding place, landing before his weary prey.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Panting, Inuyasha struggled to stay upright. All his body wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep for another five hundred years. Behind him, he heard Sesshomaru utter a low growl before charging into a group of Kaplow’s, both of them praying that at least one of them was the real deal as his brother was drawn further and further away from his position. 

Flipping an ear back, Inuyasha caught an odd sound and had a fraction of a moment to dodge as a hand glowing with green fire shot towards his chest. Although he’d missed the full strength of the blow, it had managed to catch his side and the Hanyou found his body nearly unresponsive as electric pain shot through his system. 

Biting his lip to avoid screaming his pain, Inuyasha’s eyes traveled upwards and towards his assailant, only to go wide in surprise and fear. Kaplow. The real Kaplow stood before him, a look of pure glee lighting his green eyes as he stated, “Hello, half-breed.”

Everything in his mind screamed for his body to move, but Inuyasha’s body had been pushed beyond what it could do. With his muscles still trying to recover from the jolt of electric fire they’d taken just moments ago, the damned things could do nothing but sit there and twitch their uselessness. He was going to die, something his tormentor knew well.

“Nothing to say? No final words?”

Clenching his jaw, Inuyasha did manage a, “Fuck you, asshole.”

“Not today,” Kaplow jeered as he pulled his arm back, his claws alight in emerald fire as he took aim at the helpless Hanyou’s heart.

Inside, Inuyasha’s Youkai screamed, but it was of little use. Amber eyes clamped tight with regret, his thoughts went to his brother and inside his head, Inuyasha screamed, “Sesshomaru!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Attention focused on the shifting forms of the Youkai fox before him, Sesshomaru was just finishing up with the last of them, all the while pissed that yet again, Kaplow was too unworthy to attack himself, when he heard it. In an instant, the DaiYoukai’s head exploded with pain, his name reverberating through every nook and cranny of his mind . . . “Sesshomaru!”

Without thought, the Lord of the West finally gave his body and mind over to his Youkai. All throughout the warehouse, Sesshomaru’s Youkai flared as it bounced off the barrier set in place by Shippo. 

Nothing more than a shot of energy, Sesshomaru’s dog form rematerialized over Inuyasha’s debilitated form, his fangs dripping poisonous acid while his crimson eyes narrowed down on the bane of their collective existence – Kaplow.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eyes pressed tightly together, Inuyasha lay upon the cold concrete, waiting for the blow that never came. As the seconds passed, he began to wonder just what was going on, why the room had become so deathly silent, only the sound of his own heartbeat could be heard within his head. 

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha felt the intoxicating scent of his brother as it rushed into his system. And along with that smell, came the deep growl of something so much larger than Sesshomaru’s humanoid form. Slowly opening his amber orbs, the Hanyou’s vision was clouded with pristine white fur, four paws surrounding and protecting his helpless body as a snarling dog took aim at its target. 

Responding in kind, Kaplow let what was left of his Youkai loose, transforming into his true form, a huge fox with burning red eyes. Each of his eight tails armed with razor sharp blades swinging like mad in their effort to spear the ferocious dog before him.

All around the young Hanyou, Kaplow’s sharp tails slammed into the floor as they continued their quest for Inu blood, but Sesshomaru was infinitely quicker and easily dodged the flying tails while keeping them away from his little brother’s body. Soon enough, a loud wail erupted through the cavernous building, the sound echoing repeatedly as it reverberated off the rafters. Finally able to at least raise his head, Inuyasha saw the back of his brother’s body, but when the large dog turned, blood rained down on the cement, creating puddles of Kaplow’s crimson fluid, his body nearly cut in half as it was crushed within Sesshomaru’s massive jaws. 

With poisonous acid washing into what was left of the fox, Kaplow’s body began disintegrating, leaving an acrid smell lacing the air. Disgusted with the thing within his mouth, Sesshomaru dropped Kaplow’s remains with distain, letting them slop upon the floor to join the blood pooling there. 

With the fox dead, what remained of Kaplow’s Delusions faded from existence, leaving only a few lingering traitorous Youkai for the wolves to clean up. 

Nudging the carcass littering the floor with his nose, Sesshomaru’s dog form gave a final snarl before turning to his intended mate; the Hanyou still lying far too still upon the floor, Inuyasha’s breath coming in short pants of barely controlled fatigue and pain. Licking the remaining blood from his lips and muzzle, the DaiYoukai lumbered over to Inuyasha’s resting place, gently sniffing him for further injury.

Feeling Sesshomaru’s cool, wet muzzle against his skin along with the calming scent of his elder brother, Inuyasha let loose a rare whine, a noise he hadn’t willingly made since he’d been an abandoned pup. Sesshomaru was here and Kaplow was dead. Gods above, it was over and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha knew he did not have to crawl off somewhere to hide in the hopes that he could recover alone, and in peace. No, this time, there was someone there. Loath as he was to admit it, the thought that he did not have to try and pull his broken body into some dank, dark cave, was more than a relief. 

Hearing his little brother’s whine, Sesshomaru gave a deep, resonating growl of protection. Sniffing and licking, he made his way down the Hanyou’s body, all the while reassuring himself that although Inuyasha was damaged, he was indeed alive and whole. Once his Youkai had been completely satisfied of this fact, Sesshomaru’s body shimmered as he shrunk down into his elegant humanoid form. With deadly clawed fingers, he grazed the backs of his knuckles over a deep bruise upon his Hanyou’s face. “Inuyasha?”

Smile quirking his lips, Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek closer to his brother’s hand. “-Keh, d-don’t look so w-worried. Nothin’ but flesh wounds.”

Knowing that was far from true, Sesshomaru nevertheless found his lips tipping up into a slight smile. This was why his Hanyou was so very precious. “You will let this Sesshomaru be the judge of your injuries, Hanyou.” Studying his little brother’s still slightly twitching muscles, Sesshomaru frowned. “When we get home, there will be a lengthy discussion as to this habit you have of throwing yourself at the mercy of your enemies.”

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha felt his saliva as it ached down his parched throat. He knew that tone of voice and could only imagine he was in for a whole new world of pain, just as soon as he got over this one. And speaking of said pain . . . grimacing, Inuyasha clenched his jaw as Sesshomaru picked him up, cradling his abused body within his arms as mokomoko came up to nuzzle his cheek. At his new height, he could finally take in the rest of the scene, thankfully noting that although Kouga and his pups looked tired and there was more than a little wolf blood scenting the air, all three appeared upright and stable as they surrounded an exhausted looking Jaken and one very satisfied miko. 

Amber eyes locking with blue, Inuyasha smiled as Kouga smirked. “Hey, muttface, you doin’ okay over there?”

“Just worry about your own damn self,” Inuyasha gruffed.

“What? Me? I’m right as rain. Got to do some major ass kickin’ while you and the bastard Lord were playin’ with the fox.” Face brimming with pride, Kouga looked over his pups and a true smile split his face. “Good to see some of my prowess got passed along.”

Snorting, Maliona raised her nose to the air. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. I learned everything I know from mom.”

“What?” Kouga started, his mouth gaping open as his daughter broke into peels of laughter. 

“Wolf King, is this Sesshomaru to assume that you are all well enough to return home upon your own power?”

“-Feh, of course we can get there by ourselves. The pups have taken worse beatin’s durin’ trainin’ than they took tonight.” Blue eyes casting off to the side, Kouga was very proud of his pups, but he’d also had moments of being mightily worried. His proclamation of their strength was no boast, but at the same time, they were his offspring and he loved them fiercely. Of course getting Inuyasha out safe was a relief, but nothing compared to the ease of mind he got knowing he wouldn’t have to explain to Ayame why he hadn’t been able to protect one of their own.

Attention moving from the wolves to Kadira and Jaken, one of Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rose ever so slightly at the drained kappa. “Jaken, do you require assistance?”

Immediately perking up at his name, the little kappa stood taller. “N-no, my Lord.” Sniffing dramatically, Jaken’s bulging eyes watered. “But thank you for your concern, I live only to serve – “  
“Fuckin’ hell,” Kouga muttered before slamming his fist down on top of the kappa’s head, instantly knocking him out. “This day’s been stressful enough without havin’ to listen to that crap.”

“Lord Kouga, Jaken and the Staff of Two Heads were extremely helpful this day,” Kadira scolded.

“Yeah, yeah, and pretty soon we’re gonna have to hear about it again and again, but it ain’t gonna be this day.” Without another word, Kouga scooped the imp up into his arms, rolling his eyes at the limp form he now cradled. 

Safe within Sesshomaru’s arms, Inuyasha snickered at the sight and knew Jaken would be screaming like a banshee if he knew the position he was currently in. And, evidently he wasn’t the only one as Shippo finally joined his friends and asked, “What happened to Jaken?”

Finally getting some voluntary muscle movement back into his limbs, Inuyasha uselessly struggled within his brother’s grasp. “Hey, let me go a second.”

The tightening of Sesshomaru’s arms was his response. Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha wanted to be mad, but the soft feel of mokomoko gently rubbing along his body made it damn hard to be pissed and soon he settled back into complacency. 

“Don’t worry about the toad. I just conked him on the head to get him to shut up,” Kouga answered. “You okay?”

Rubbing a clawed hand across the top of his head, Shippo nodded. “Yeah, although I feel like I wanna sleep another week. Somehow, I don’t think I’m going to get that lucky.”

“Is this Sesshomaru correct in assuming you were able to maintain the barrier?”

Blowing out a deep breath, Shippo looked down at Inuyasha’s bruised face, knowing full well that if his adoptive father were severely hurt, Sesshomaru wouldn’t still be standing there asking him such questions. “It held, although at one point Kaplow did his damnest to get out. I wasn’t sure if you’d want him free or not, but I figured if he was that desperate then most likely things weren’t going his way, so I kept him inside.” Scratching his cheek with a claw, Shippo added, “He must have already been fairly drained by that point because at his full strength, I couldn’t have kept him inside.”

Not bothering to explain to the fox why Kaplow’s energy had already been severely taxed, Sesshomaru said nothing more and as Shippo turned and bent over to check the magic circle Kaplow had used to ensnare the Lord of all Asia, Inuyasha gasped. “What the fuck’s that little thing stickin’ outta your ass?”

Craning to the side, Shippo’s green eyes widened at the patch of stubby fur barely a tenth the length of one of his full-grown tails. Soon, a bloodied finger poked at it. “Awe, it’s so cute,” Jallial taunted.

“Kouga, get you’re fuckin’ pup away from my tails!”

“Don’t be like that,” Maliona answered, her eyes wide with wonder at what her sibling was playing with. “It’s so tiny and fuzzy,” she squealed.

Scooting forwards and away, Shippo’s hands clamped down over his ass while his own fingers prodded his latest appendage. 

“Is that an eighth tail you’re sproutin?” Inuyasha asked, jealous that the others could touch it and he couldn’t.

Unable to help his grin, Shippo nodded. “Seems like it.”

“Holy fuckin’ hell, runt. That’s amazin’.”

Worn through and through, Shippo blushed a faint pink at the compliment, knowing full well that it really was amazing given his age. Given his already tired state before coming to get Inuyasha, he’d wondered how he’d been able to both break Kaplow’s barrier and hold one of his own (no small task considering the amount of raw Youkai energy slamming against the thing). Feeling the slight fuzz between his fingers, the fox knew this was the answer – an eighth tail. Most likely it would take near a century for the full effects of having another tail to take hold, but the amount of strength it had already added was amazing in and of itself.

Impressed, but apathetic, the Lord of the West had only one final goal in mind – get his intended mate home and remove the “intended” part of that sentence for good. “Lord Kouga, you and Lord Shippo will eliminate the rest of the trash in this facility.”

“Awe, can’t we leave it ‘til later,” Kouga whined. “I ain’t as young as I used to be.”

“Wolf – “

“Don’t worry, Kouga, I think I’ve got enough magic left to do most of the work, although, somebody’s probably going to need to carry me home afterwards.”

Without hesitation, Jallial volunteered, “Oh, I’ll do it.”

No one in the room missed the lustful scent rising from the young wolf. “Damn, pup, you’re hornier than your mom when she’s in heat. First you’re goin’ after the mutt and now the damn fox. Soon as we get home, we’ll start lookin’ for a nice wolf bitch for you to settle down with.”

No more had those words left his mouth than Kouga felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Turning, he looked into the sky blue eyes of his daughter. “Haven’t you been payin’ attention dad? I don’t think a bitch is what Jal is after.”

Blinking once, Kouga caught on pretty quick. “Like I give a fuck which way his dick swings. The point here is that the boy needs somethin’ to stick it in.”

“Oh gods,” Inuyasha groaned. “Get us the fuck outta here, Sesshomaru.”

Leaning down, Sesshomaru lightly nibbled a puppy ear. “Nothing would make me more pleased, little brother.”

Silently the two Inu’s left, Jallial’s inquisitive inquiries into who might be prospective mates ringing in their ears as the star filled night lit up their golden eyes.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thanks so much for reviews and kudos. They really do mean a lot to me. 
> 
> So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. For those of you reading for the first time, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Drifting through the night on his ki cloud, Sesshomaru masked both he and Inuyasha’s Youkai as well as their visual appearance as he headed back to Taisho Tower – back to their home. Cradling the healing Hanyou within his arms, mokomoko wrapped tightly around his little brother’s form, Sesshomaru knew he’d gotten very lucky this night. True, he’d expected no other outcome, but there was always a sliver of chance that things could have gone very wrong. If he’d been left with no other choice but to use Tenseiga . . . well, there was always the possibility that the sword would not have responded. As remote as that possibility seemed, the Lord of all Asia knew it would haunt many a dream from now until eternity. 

With a glance down, Sesshomaru could just make out the edge of a furry ear as Inuyasha buried his face close to his chest. Squeezing the Hanyou just a little bit tighter, without a doubt, he knew he would have to fully claim his intended mate this very hour. Having his little brother’s life in such jeopardy struck a deep cord within his soul and Youkai, making Sesshomaru uneasy and in need of reassurance. Yes, before dawn, he’d be buried deeply within Inuyasha’s body, his teeth tasting delicious InuHanyou flesh. 

Whisper quiet, Sesshomaru landed upon the rooftop garden and allowed Inuyasha to slowly slide from his arms, setting the Hanyou’s clawed toes upon lush grass. “Little brother, can you stand?”

Amber eyes slightly lidded, Inuyasha didn’t miss the serious undertones lacing Sesshomaru’s voice. “Yeah, whatever that fox did to me seems to be wearin’ off.”

Pulling away just enough to cup the Hanyou’s face within his hands, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes were hard. “Why do you constantly place so little value on your life?”

With a huff, Inuyasha yanked his face from his brother’s hands. “Don’t ask such stupid questions. Kaplow threatened – “

“Do you think this Sesshomaru cares who that damned fox threatened?” Striding forwards, Sesshomaru’s grip was near painful as he wrapped his powerful hands around Inuyasha’s arms. “There are none in this world more important than you. None whose life is worth more. What must I do to make you understand this?”

“-Keh, I ain’t changin’ who I am just ‘cause you’re a possessive jackass!”

“Possessive?” Sesshomaru sneered, “Is that all this is to you?”

Confused and not completely sure he was reading any of this right, Inuyasha answered, “What else am I supposed to think? You’re actin’ like someone stole your favorite toy.”

Within moments, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha’s body pinned to the grass, a feat made all the more easy given how truly exhausted the Hanyou was. “A toy? Is that truly how you view yourself? Or more importantly, how you believe I view you? Have you any idea the torture and torment you put this Sesshomaru through knowing you were being held somewhere I could not find. Knowing that lunatic was doing gods knows what to you while I could do nothing to stop it.” Sensing the growing anxiety coming from his captive, Sesshomaru pushed down his need to comfort his intended mate. A point needed to be made. Inuyasha must understand his role and the consequences of his apparent disregard for his own well-being.

“Sesshomaru, I – “

“Silence! Since you seem so concerned about the vermin filling this world, perhaps you will finally understand if I tell you what would happen to them should anything befall you. You were so concerned for what Kaplow would do to the wolf and his pups, to Shippo and his kits, and even those humans the miko Kagome left in this world that you failed to consider what this Sesshomaru would do should you be lost.”

Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha had long ago stopped struggling. First of all, it seemed pretty useless, and second, he was just too damn confused to think of trying to get away. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

Sesshomaru had never wanted Inuyasha to fear him again, but if it would keep the Hanyou safe, then he would use fear to his advantage. “You do not yet understand what it means to be claimed as my mate, little brother.” Easing his grip, the Lord of the West placed his nose deep within the crook of Inuyasha’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of that which he desired. “Lord Kouga understands, why is it you can not?”

Thoroughly confused, Inuyasha simply laid there. “I don’t – “

“I know, but you soon will.” Lifting his head, Sesshomaru’s cold golden eyes locked with the amber of his little brother. “Now that I know what it is like to feel such desire, such longing. Now that I know what it is to hold you within these arms and watch your face as desire claims your body . . . now that I know what these things are, there is no going back to how I was before. If you were to perish from this earth, leaving this Sesshomaru alone, none would be exempt from my wrath.”

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha’s eyes grew large. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would. While you were gone, it was all I could do to contain the wrath of my Youkai. If we had not been able to retrieve you . . . there is little I could have done to control it further. There is precious little mercy within this body and soul and most if it can be laid upon your feet, little brother. To this Sesshomaru, the world has no meaning if you are not contained within it, therefore, neither me nor my Youkai would deem keeping such a world intact as any kind of a priority. Do not doubt for a second that the first to suffer that wrath would be those my Youkai found to be most responsible for your loss. In this case, that would be the very ones you tried so hard to protect.”

Trembling with understanding, Inuyasha did not doubt for a second that all Sesshomaru said was true. “Oh gods, Sesshomaru . . . you can’t . . . I mean, you can’t put that much importance on my life! I’m just a fuckin’ half-breed. I ain’t sayin’ I’m weak, but I ain’t nearly as indestructible as you . . . you can’t threaten my friends, I – “

Leaning down, Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha’s lips within his own, violently kissing the Hanyou laid before him, leaving his little brother panting for air. “It is not my wish to cause you further distress or fear, but you must understand that your life is more important than any other. It is the cost of being with this Sesshomaru.”

Heart thudding within his chest, Inuyasha never once thought his mating with his brother would affect anyone other than himself. Evidently, he’d been wrong. “How can you ask me to be what I’m not? I can’t abandon my friends when they’ve been threatened.”

“I am all too aware, but in the future, perhaps you should consider what is the greatest threat.”

“That’s not fuckin’ fair.”

“I never claimed it was. But it is the truth. Should you leave this plane of existence, the world will suffer.” Leaning down again, Sesshomaru’s touch was gentle as his lips and tongue touched along the side of Inuyasha’s cheek and neck. “Little brother, do not be afraid, simply understand that you are far more than a toy to this Sesshomaru. You are life and without you, I see little need for life to continue. For you, I shall keep this world safe and well. For you, I shall protect those you care for. For you, I shall move Heaven and Earth, battle my way through Hell, and anything in between to protect you body, soul, and spirit. For you, there is nothing beyond this Sesshomaru’s power. But, without you, the world is nothing. Hell may call Earth its playground and Heaven can fall from the sky. Without you – “

Sighing, Inuyasha turned his head to the side. “Yeah, I think I get it.”

“Do you? Do you truly understand now?”

Queasy all the way to his toes, Inuyasha knew he did, not that he had any idea how he was going to live, literally live, up to his brother’s expectations. All his long years, he’d thought his life worth little. How could he think anything else given what he’d been told since he’d been old enough to form his first memory. And, Sesshomaru’s treatment of him had been the absolute worst of anyone’s. But now, he was going to have to change that. For the sake of the whole gods be damned world, he was going to have to put his own life first and foremost. It sounded selfish, but he would do it. 

Inuyasha ran his claws through Sesshomaru’s silvery tresses as they cascaded all around them. “Can’t say I still won’t get beat up from time to time.”

“This is understandable. You are a fighter in every sense of the word and I expect nothing less from you now. I am simply asking that you not throw your life away, not even for me.”

“-Keh, you think I wanna live without you anymore than you wanna live without me?”

Smile curving his lips, Sesshomaru finally felt his heart thaw just a little. “You would survive without this Sesshomaru.”

“Probably, but it don’t mean I wanna live that way.”

Nibbling a twitching ear, Sesshomaru heard a small moan slip past Inuyasha’s lips. “In that case, I shall do my utmost to continue to draw breath.” Continuing his ministrations, the Lord of the West kept one ear firmly between his teeth, while massaging the base of another with between his slender fingers. 

“F-fuck, that feels good.”

“Does it?”

“Don’t be such a dick, you know exactly what you’re doin’,” Inuyasha growled.

“Indeed, this Sesshomaru is aware. But the question remains, do you know what I am intending, little brother?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha’s body was flooded with the scent of his InuDaiYoukai brother – a brother drunk on lust and need. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha was pretty sure what Sesshomaru was after. Tonight, his brother wanted to mate him. Closing his eyes, the Hanyou could only pray that this would all work out. Despite Sesshomaru’s earlier words, he knew there was nothing more that he wanted than to be mated to his elder brother, and yet there was fear. Inuyasha wasn’t weak, and he wasn’t stupid, but he’d come damn close to death too many times to count and now there was even more pressure for him to stay alive. Sure, he was pretty positive Sesshomaru would gut any threat to his body, but he shouldn’t, nor did Inuyasha want to count on the Lord of the West always being around to save his hide. And yet, he also knew it was far too late to change things. For one, deep down, Inuyasha didn’t want to say no, and for another . . . well, he had a sneaking suspicion that even if he did, there was no way in hell Sesshomaru was going to let him go. For better or worse, they belonged to each other, just as the DaiYoukai had said earlier. At the time, Inuyasha hadn’t understood, but now he did and almost wished he could go back to being ignorant. 

Running his clawed fingers down Sesshomaru’s back, Inuyasha felt the DaiYoukai’s body shiver and smiled knowing only he could elicit such a response from his normally stoic brother. “Yeah, I think I got a pretty good idea what you want tonight.” Pulling himself up, Inuyasha placed his lips close to a delicately pointed ear and whispered, “I want to mate you, gods help me but I do. I wanna feel your dick inside me and know that you want and need me just as damn much as I want and need you, but . . . if you ever threaten my friends again, I won’t hesitate to rip that dick from your body, you got that?”

Crimson already tinging the edges of his golden eyes red, Sesshomaru pulled back enough to look deep into the eyes of his little brother and soon to be mate. Deep inside, his Youkai thrummed with both anticipation and pride. He’d picked well. Inuyasha was submitting, but he would never truly give in to him. His Hanyou would not bend nor break under the Lord of all Asia’s might. Instead, Inuyasha would fight to remain who he was – loyal, strong, fragile and yet so very determined. Physically, emotionally, and mentally, Inuyasha was the most beautiful, perfect creature to ever grace the planet. Bakusen’O had been right, his little brother was a gift – a gift made to humble the most powerful Youkai alive. Smirking, Sesshomaru thought, and gifts are meant to be unwrapped.

Without further thought, Sesshomaru’s clawed hands made quick work of his Hanyou’s clothes, divesting Inuyasha of his protective garments within a blink of an eye. Staring down at the deep bruising lacing his intended mate’s body, he felt his Youkai rise further to the surface and had to remind the beast that the one responsible was already dead. Still, seeing Inuyasha so bruised and battered made Sesshomaru second guess his intentions. “Little brother, I want nothing more than to claim you this night, but you are clearly injured and I can not fully control my needs. Perhaps it would be best if we waited until you are in better physical condition.”

Wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru’s waist, Inuyasha pulled his brother close, rubbing the hardness of his prick against the DaiYoukai’s thigh. “I ain’t gonna break and you sure as hell better finish what you started, asshole.”

Pulling hard on Inuyasha’s hair, Sesshomaru tipped his Hanyou’s head back, exposing the tanned length of his neck as his little brother gasped in desire. “You have been warned and offered a choice.”

“Yeah, now get the fuck on with it,” Inuyasha panted, not even trying to get out of such a vulnerable position.

Instantly, Sesshomaru’s mouth was on his Hanyou’s skin; licking, nipping, sucking – touching and tasting every piece of sweet InuHanyou flesh he could get to. All the while, Inuyasha arched his back, leaning ever more into his touch. 

Lying as he was, Inuyasha felt consumed in his brother’s scent and Youkai. Logically, he knew they were atop Taisho Towers, and that soft, green grass cushioned his back and yet all around there was nothing but Sesshomaru. Every breath he took, every touch of flesh, every sound . . . it was all the Lord of the West. In truth, Inuyasha had little conscious thought regarding anything he was doing. For once in his life, he let his instincts take over. There was no fear, no regret, no worry that he was not doing the right thing. Peace and desire flooded his body along with a powerful urge to simply give into the dominant alpha above him. Used to, he would have fought such a notion with everything he had, but that had been before he trusted his brother. And trust him he did. Inuyasha felt as if he finally understood. Sesshomaru would always fight for him, always welcome him home and always come to find him should he become lost within this world. Arching his back further off the ground, Inuyasha moaned as he felt his brother’s hand wrap itself around his aching cock and when he finally did open his eyes, he had to wonder when exactly Sesshomaru had removed his own clothing. “Sessh – “

“Perfect. In every way imaginable Inuyasha, you are perfection in this Sesshomaru’s eyes.”

Blushing at the compliment, Inuyasha barely had time to fully register the words before he gasped in pleasured awe as he felt a slender, saliva slicked digit enter his body. “Oh, f-fuck.”

“Soon,” Sesshomaru whispered while place a kiss on his Hanyou’s forehead.

“Better be.” Panting and writhing upon the grassy floor, Inuyasha spread his legs further apart, giving his brother better access to his entrance. 

Heart pounding within his chest, Sesshomaru knew his Youkai was sitting just below the surface. Pushing the beast away would be pointless, besides, currently, his Youkai seemed to be content in its role. It knew their mate was in a fragile condition and Inuyasha’s body could not take the full brunt of his power in such a pure form. Not wanting to injure their Hanyou further, Sesshomaru found his Youkai unusually compliant. Given its cooperation, he would not deny it the joy of being as close as possible when they finally took their mate. 

Head laid back, neck exposed, Inuyasha felt another slender digit join its companion within his body. Breath catching in his throat, all he could feel was a sense of anticipation as yet another finger was added, stretching his hole further than Sesshomaru had ever done. All too soon, he felt those digits leave his body and whined as he heard a whispered, “On your hands and knees, Hanyou,” ghost across an ear.

Quick to respond, Inuyasha pushed his body up and soon felt Sesshomaru’s hands grab his hips as he was helped on his way. Ass in the air and elbows bent low, never in his life would he have ever thought he’d willing place his body in such an incredibly vulnerable position. Lost for words, all Inuyasha could do was lower his head, his fangs piercing his bottom lip as he struggled for any type of control.

Goal now clearly visible, Sesshomaru’s large cock eagerly honed in on its new home and true to his earlier words, the DaiYoukai found it impossible to hold back. In one thrust, he fully sheathed his length within the tightness of his mate. Surrounded in the warm, pulsing innocence of his little brother, Sesshomaru inhaled the intoxicating scent of aroused InuHanyou and felt his teeth lengthen. Had Inuyasha been in a position to see, he would have noticed not only this change, but the darkening and elongation of every magenta stripe slashing its way across perfect alabaster skin. 

Stretched full, Inuyasha swallowed a whine of pain at the initial entry, but soon enough found his body pressing back, trying to take even more of Sesshomaru’s dick deeper into his body. Only when he could feel the full weight of his brother’s balls pressing against the cheeks of his ass, did the Hanyou finally accept that he could go no further. He was on the cusp of spouting off some type of obscenity in an effort to get his brother to start moving when all of a sudden, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru pull out almost to the tip, only to slam back into his body. Only the DaiYoukai’s claws on his hips kept him from being slammed into the ground. Within seconds, Sesshomaru repeated the action – again and again, his thick cock pistoned in and out of Inuyasha’s willing body drawing erotic grunts and moans from the Hanyou.

Staring down at his little brother’s mane of silvery-white hair, Sesshomaru’s vision went red with desire. Vaguely, he was aware that his claws had sunk deep within the tanned flesh of his mate, the coppery smell of blood wafting seductively through the air. But in his mind, all the DaiYoukai could realize was that he was finally claiming that which was his. That which he should have acknowledged and claimed centuries ago. This . . . this was exactly where his Hanyou belonged: stretched wide and stuffed deep with his cock. Letting out a possessive growl, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha tilt his head to the side, once again exposing the fragile line of his neck. Nothing in the world could or would ever compare to this exquisite moment and he would be damn sure the coming centuries would be filled to the brim with these same wanting moans. 

Pounding the ass below him at speeds only a Youkai could deliver, Sesshomaru felt his end coming soon and if the heavy cock bouncing against Inuyasha’s lower abdomen was any indication, his Hanyou was lying on the cusp of release. Snaking his arms around his mate’s chest, Sesshomaru lifted him up, slamming his Hanyou down upon his cock as he continued his relentless pace. “Inuyasha – “

Whining low in his throat, Inuyasha heard his name as it was spoken with reverence, but could not form a single word in reply. It felt as if everything in his life had been geared towards this one singular moment in time. All the pain, all the loneliness, all the struggle . . . and now, there was only mind blowing pleasure, all made possible by feeling safer than he’d ever felt in his entire life. There was no fear, no anxiety, no second guesses – only a sure confidence that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

Although he doubted Inuyasha knew what he was doing, Sesshomaru’s pride flared anew when his Hanyou’s hands came up, reaching behind him and pulling the DaiYoukai’s head to his bared neck. Mouth watering with need, Sesshomaru’s hand wound around his Hanyou’s swollen cock and within two strokes he had the pleasure of hearing Inuyasha’s cry of release, white creamy cum coating his fingers as he shot his own load deep within his mate, filling Inuyasha’s channel with his seed as his cock swelled even further, knotting them together. 

As soon as he felt his dick swell, Sesshomaru’s canines elongated even further, sinking deep into the flesh of his claimed mate, permanently marking the Hanyou as his own. As his teeth sank home, Sesshomaru raised his arm, placing the inside of his wrist at Inuyasha’s mouth in offering. Soon, he was rewarded as his little brother’s smaller fangs broke through his toughened flesh. It was not lost upon the Lord of the West that the very arm he’d offered was the same that had been taken by him so very long ago. Once a sign of his shame, now this arm would be a sign of his redemption. 

Lapping the blood from Inuyasha’s neck, Sesshomaru’s low growls of pleasure echoed through the darkness of early morning. Holding his mate close, he eased both their bodies down upon the grass, spooning his Hanyou’s smaller form, his swollen cock still seated deeply within Inuyasha’s warm body. Wrapping mokomoko around his mate, Sesshomaru’s hands carded through silvery-white strands of hair, every once in a while stopping to linger upon the base of a sated, furry ear. 

Breathing easing down into something more normal, Inuyasha laid within his brother’s arms, feeling the pressure of Sesshomaru’s cock deep within him and loving the fact that they were still bound so tightly together. “Damn, that was good,” Inuyasha whispered, unaware that he’d actually spoken out loud.

“Indeed, I can think of nothing in my life that I have enjoyed more.”

Face flushed with exertion and embarrassment, Inuyasha’s ears flattened. “N-not that I mind, but how long are you gonna . . . you know . . . stay inside me?”

“Hmm . . . I am uncertain. Although I have rutted before, never has my Youkai knotted another in such a way. Most likely it will take several minutes, but I cannot be sure. Perhaps it will keep you with me most of the day.”

Wiggling his ass just a little bit, Inuyasha sucked in the scent of their combined pleasure as he gasped for air. “’S-okay, stay as long as ya want.”

Holding his mate just a little bit closer, Sesshomaru knew that if he’d actually claimed Inuyasha before his Hanyou had been abducted, he would not have been able to restrain his Youkai. He would have burned every building to the ground, erased every life from this planet, if that’s what it would have taken to find him. Hearing the faint yawn of the small form he now cradled, Sesshomaru’s languid calming motions continued. “You are tired, little brother. Sleep”

Nodding once, Inuyasha buried his face in the fur of mokomoko, using it as a pillow while uttering the simple word, “’Kay,” before closing his eyes and drifting off into peaceful slumber.

Hearing both Inuyasha’s breathing and heart rate even out, Sesshomaru too rested his head. Although they were fairly safe upon the rooftop gardens, he would not sleep but keep a silent vigil. Freshly mated and still tied to each other, they were in a very vulnerable position and he would do everything in his power to keep his mate safe and secure. The fact that Inuyasha had fallen asleep so readily made him burn with pride. He, Sesshomaru, InuDaiYoukai and Lord of all the Asian Lands was doing just as an alpha should. He had chosen a beautiful, capable beta mate whom felt safe within his arms. Here, lying atop Taisho Towers with his cock knotted and buried deep within Inuyasha’s body, Sesshomaru sent a silent prayer of thanks to both his father and the Lady Izayoi for gifting him with the most perfect mate imaginable. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tapping his claws against the arm of his chair, Kouga sat, staring out at the worried faces of gathered Youkai clan leaders. Precious few times in his life had he ever felt so much anxiety coming from them and the wolf had to admit, it was about damn time. Most of their discomfort came from the fact that they’d been summoned to a required meeting – no excuses allowed for not being present and they were given damn little time to capitulate. It was only natural they’d be sweating in their fur, feather’s and scales right about now. 

Chuckling, Kouga found it an odd relief that they were so silent. Normally, there was a fair share of idiotic blustering prior to any meeting, but this was different and all within the room kept their silence as they awaited the Lord of all Asia’s appearance. 

Glancing to his side, Kouga looked at Shippo. Well, he supposed he better get used to calling the little brat, “Lord Shippo,” from now on. Although the fox hid it well, the Wolf King caught a slight grimace every time Shippo shifted in his seat. That sprouting eighth tail was taking some getting used to. 

He was just getting ready to tease Shippo about his added appendage when the room suddenly became thick with Sesshomaru’s Youkai. Just before the door opened, Kouga whispered a quiet, “Here we go,” before standing and bowing before the freshly mated pair of Inu’s.

Following Sesshomaru’s stiff back into the room, Inuyasha batted mokomoko out of his face once again. It seemed that ever since their mating, the damn fur was trying to either touch or molest him at every turn. Sometimes he wondered if Sesshomaru actually had any control over it or if his brother was simply enjoying irritating him. Pushing the white fluff from his eyes, Inuyasha gritted his teeth at all the powerful pureblooded Youkai gathered together within this small space. Given his past, it was more than enough to get his hackles up. Instinctively, Inuyasha’s shoulder’s squared as his hand found its way to Tessaiga’s hilt. 

Watching his little brother from the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru was pleased with Inuyasha’s response to the situation. Whether his Hanyou realized it or not, he’d just responded to the unsaid challenge within the room. To the DaiYoukai’s immense pleasure, his Hanyou had not backed down in the slightest. 

With elegant, slow strides, Sesshomaru stood in front of his designated chair at the head of the table. To his left, stood the Wolf King, and to his right, there sat an empty chair – a seat that would always be reserved for his mate. Should Inuyasha not be present, the chair would remain empty as a sign of respect. Nodding once towards the wolf, Sesshomaru’s voice held its usual emptiness as he asked, “Wolf King, is everyone accounted for?”

“My Lord Sesshomaru, all are present.”

“Good.” Turning, Sesshomaru’s eyes ran the length of the room only to settle upon the confused ones of the representative from the bear Youkai. “Speak Lord Xolto.”

Deep brown eyes wide with barely subdued fear, Xolto glanced to the empty seat once occupied by Lord Tullic. “I . . . I was just wondering at Lord Kouga’s answer. It is clear to see that we are missing Lord Tullic.”

Not even trying to hide the devious smile curving his lips, Sesshomaru answered, “Tullic will not be joining us today. He has been permanently removed from his position and I am currently awaiting his delegations replacement.”

“Replacement?” Suddenly, the nervousness in the room shot up another notch. 

“Indeed, Tullic’s . . . absence, is but one of the reason’s you have been called to this meeting.” Looking towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru let the full scent of both their bodies invade the room, leaving no room for doubt just who and what the InuHanyou standing next to Sesshomaru meant. 

Staring out, amber eyes narrowed, Inuyasha watched the room and the instant responses they received, his survival instincts demanding no less. He knew that the first reaction was the purest, most sincere. That instant before one was capable of masking their true feelings. Knowing who showed the largest amount of disgust would inform him of who exactly he needed to keep his eyes on in the future. And, true to form, his instincts did not disappoint. 

Within those sitting around the table, a good one third were truly appalled at what they now scented. While most of those quickly hid the emotion, a few either brave or stupid souls actually hissed in revulsion. “You can not be serious?” a hawk Youkai screeched, earning a few nods of agreement mixed with a healthy amount of awe that he’d spoken thus. 

Of those agreeing, a snake Youkai added her two cents. “This is unheard of!”

Soon the room was abuzz in argument and dissention. Some Youkai defending their Lord’s choice, while other’s calling for the Hanyou’s immediate destruction. It was at this point that Sesshomaru’s voice slammed into the room. “Enough!”

Feeling the rising anger of his elder brother’s Youkai, Inuyasha reached over a hand, grasping Sesshomaru’s arm and squeezing it tight. They’d had this discussion before ever entering the room, that Sesshomaru would not kill any Youkai this day. No matter what derogatory things were said, Inuyasha was confident he could take it as long as Sesshomaru didn’t loose his cool. At that moment, the Lord of all Asia was definitely beginning to loose it. 

“Sesshomaru, let me handle this,” Inuyasha whispered.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru’s eyes softened when they landed upon his mate. “Be my guest, but should any threaten you – “

“Relax, I think I can handle a bunch of old geezer’s like these,” Inuyasha answered with a smirk. 

With a hand on the small of his little brother’s back, Sesshomaru gently nudged Inuyasha forwards and closer to the table. 

Finally drawing his eyes away from his brother, Inuyasha’s mouth formed into a thin line. Unsheathing Tessaiga, he transformed the blade and laid it’s huge from out onto the table, his clawed hand never once leaving the hilt. Once again, the silence in the room was deafening. “Okay, here’s how it’s gonna go. I’ve never met any of you, so lets get some introductions out of the way. My name’s Inuyasha, and yes, I’m obviously an InuHanyou. Just to make it clear, the bastard behind me is my half-brother, our father was Inu no Taisho and my mom was a human woman named Izayoi. Now, I know some of you don’t think I should be allowed to breathe, let alone mate with the Lord of these lands, but just for the record . . . I don’t give a fuck what you think. I ain’t after your power or lands. Most likely you’ll hardly ever see me as I don’t give a rats ass about Youkai politics.” Catching the irritated look on the face of the rat Youkai representative, Inuyasha bowed slightly. “My apologies, didn’t mean to offend.” With that out of the way, he again stared down the crowd. “Anyways, I may be a Hanyou, but I’ve survived the prick standin’ behind me since I was nothin’ more than a pup. I’ve gone up against Sesshomaru more times than all of you put together and I’m still alive.” Taking a moment, Inuyasha scanned the crowd, noting more than a hint of discomfort amongst many of his dissenters. “So, before any of you get any kind of notion that you need to eliminate the half-breed scum from your lands, think about the fact that I survived the most powerful Youkai’s attack’s for the better part of my life. Compared to the jackass back here, you guys ain’t nothin’ to me.” 

Feeling like he’d pretty much gotten his point across, Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and with a quirked grin, turned to his brother. “Okay, they’re all yours now.”

Fingers grazing the line of Inuyasha’s cheek, Sesshomaru’s oddly warm golden eyes drank in his little brother with pride. Never once had his Hanyou showed an ounce of fear or hesitation. Leaning forwards, he whispered into a soft puppydog ear, “Colorful as always, little brother.”

“Too colorful?”

“No.” 

Leaning into his elder brother’s touch, Inuyasha’s eyes closed briefly. “So, are you gonna behave or do you need me to stay and hold your hand?”

“This Sesshomaru would never deny such an offer, but you do not need to stay in this den of inequity any longer.”

Nodding once, Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru’s mouth covered his own, kissing him deep and hard before his lips and teeth traveled down to his freshly made mating mark. Shivering to the very tips of his puppydog ears, it was all he could do not to moan in pleasure while Sesshomaru’s mouth worked at his neck. “Sessh – “

Finally pulling away, Sesshomaru’s eyes were tinged in crimson as he stared possessively down at his mate. “Sang-di will take you back to our home. When this issue is complete, I shall join you in our bed.”

Flushing an embarrassed red, Inuyasha realized he’d briefly forgotten where he was and that there was an audience of very powerful Youkai with nothing to do but stare at their display. “Ass, you know they’re all lookin’.”

With a vicious smile, Sesshomaru simply leaned down, biting the edge of a twitching ear near the point of drawing blood, an act he knew would practically bring his Hanyou to his knees with desire. 

“F-fuck . . . you’re an evil bastard.”

“When I get home, you shall see just how truly evil this Sesshomaru can be.”

Dick hard with anticipation, Inuyasha allowed a small groan past his lips, earning a snicker from a certain wolf. Unfortunately, the irritated growl he sent Kouga’s way only earned him a sarcastic smile. 

Reluctantly releasing his mate, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai’s raw desire and grew even more irritated that he couldn’t take Inuyasha right here in front of the council members. If it weren’t for the odd sense of modesty his Hanyou repeatedly showed, he’d have done nothing less. 

Feeling cold now that Sesshomaru was no longer touching him, Inuyasha turned towards the Youkai gathered around the large table. Although he was truly embarrassed by what had just happened, he refused to show it in front of these stuck up assholes. Giving a slight nod of his head, Inuyasha said an awkward, “Nice to meet you,” before turning to leave. As he took a step towards the door, he felt the weight of mokomoko pressing against his ass. Turning, Inuyasha’s amber eyes narrowed at his mate, but Sesshomaru only looked exceedingly pleased with himself. Mouthing the word, “Bastard,” Inuyasha walked out the door, leaving Sesshomaru to do what he’d done for hundreds of years – babysit squabbling Youkai.

Eyes never leaving Inuyasha’s form until the door had closed behind him, Sesshomaru finally turned towards the Youkai representatives. Now that enough time had passed, they all had their blank masks firmly in place, completely hiding whatever emotions they might be feeling. Wanting nothing more than to get the meeting over with as soon as possible, Sesshomaru sat down, and was soon followed by any Youkai who’d been previously standing. “You would do well to heed my mate’s words. Although Inuyasha is indeed a Hanyou, he has the blood of Inu no Taisho running through his veins. In all his life, the only opponent he has ever failed to defeat is this Sesshomaru. He is also the only living creature whom has ever succeeded in truly injuring this Sesshomaru. To underestimate his abilities would be foolish.”

Around the room, hardly a muscle twitched and the Lord of all Asia moved on to the topic of Tullic and his treacherous misdeeds. “Earlier, Lord Xolto inquired as to the whereabouts of Lord Tullic. It has recently come to light that Lord Tullic has been dead many months. Although it appeared as if he were in this room on several occasions, we were all deceived.” Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru was not surprised by the audible gasp around the room. Before further questions could be raised, he continued, “Unfortunately, we were all under the influence of a very powerful Delusion.”

With that last statement, the room erupted into chaotic chatter. Through it all, one thing was clear, none in the room understood how or who could have performed such powerful magic to fool a room full of centuries old Youkai.

Irritated by the noise, Sessomaru held up a hand, calling for silence. “To answer all your questions, the culprit was the fox Youkai known as Kaplow.”

“Kaplow? But he was put to death. Many of us were witness when his own sire killed him,” a boar Youkai shouted.

“It appears as if Isan betrayed both his clan and all Youkai when he did not kill his kit, but instead, Bound Kaplow within a cave in the northern mountains.”

“Bound him? But we saw – “

“We saw what Isan wanted us to see,” Shippo interjected. “Lord Isan used a Delusion.”

Hushed silence filled the air. When it was discovered that fox Youkai had the ability to do such impressive magic’s, fear and envy slithered their way’s into the hearts of Youkai around the world. It was one of the reason’s the fox clan had put up such little fuss when Delusions were outlawed. In reality, the number of fox Youkai whom ever gained enough power to perform such high level magic was low, leaving other fox Youkai vulnerable to attacks made out of fear. Agreeing to such a restriction had eased the growing tension. A tension that was now palpable throughout the room.

Feeling the rising anxiety, Sesshomaru moved quickly to squash any destructive thoughts such an atmosphere could breed. “Kaplow is now well and truly dead. He attempted to kill my mate and was eliminated from this world as were his and Tullic’s followers. Needless to say, the scorpion, spider, and centipede clans have been greatly diminished.” With that knowledge, the thick Youkai aura within the room dissipated. Looking towards Shippo, Sesshomaru inclined his head. “Isan has also been dealt with and is now residing in the afterlife with his kit. Prior to his death, I allowed Isan to name his successor. Lord Shippo was not only his choice, but mine as well.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Shippo shifted in his seat. He’d never liked this kind of thing. Shippo was a rare Youkai in that his quest for knowledge and the ability to protect those he cared for had resulted in his increased power. He had not sought power for power’s sake and found the yolk of it disturbing. Feeling a poke on his arm, Shippo’s green eyes narrowed at the wolf beside him as Kouga whispered, “Say somethin’.”

Clearing his throat, Shippo stood, the nub of his eighth tail twitching awkwardly. “I . . . I just want to thank Lord Sesshomaru . . . and . . . the Lord of all Asia has the loyalty of the fox clan. I am at Lord Sesshomaru’s call.”

Although not a hint of his true feelings showed, Sesshomaru was more than pleased. Shippo had become strong and knowing Youkai’s fears regarding such magical prowess, having the fox firmly within his grasp was no small thing. To drive this point home even further, Sesshomaru answered, “Your dedication is acknowledged and appreciated, Lord Shippo. My mate, Inuyasha was wise to care for you as a kit.”

Blushing slightly, Shippo agreed. “I’ll be forever grateful that Inuyasha took me in when I could not defend myself. I owe him my life.” Sitting down, Shippo wasn’t a fool and knew he’d just been used, but in this case, he was happy to do it. 

Turning his attention back to the surrounding Youkai, Sesshomaru stood, his features still and frigid as he slowly leaked more and more of his Youkai into the room. “Although the point has been made, this Sesshomaru finds it necessary to reiterate that the InuHanyou is to be given mate status to the Lord of all Asia. I do not doubt my mate’s strength, but he is softer of nature than this Sesshomaru. If you attack him, he will undoubtedly be the victor, but on occasion, Inuyasha may see fit to leave you alive believing he is showing mercy.” Releasing even more of his Youkai, Sesshomaru’s eyes tinged crimson. “Know that this Sesshomaru holds no such beliefs. If you should attempt harm to my mate, there shall be only one outcome and you should pray that it is Inuyasha’s sword you die by. If not, then it shall be mine and you will find this Sesshomaru will take great pleasure in making you beg for death.” 

With Sesshomaru’s Youkai pressing down on those within the room, many found it difficult to breath, let alone move. Finally pulling his beast back in, the Lord of all Asia turned towards the Wolf King. “I have far more pleasant activities waiting for me at home.”

Blue eyes glinting with mischief, Kouga waved a hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah, get outta here and go make the puppy scream with pleasure.”

“Wolf – “ Sesshomaru growled.

“I know, but you can always kill me tomorrow.” Quirking a thumb over his shoulder, Kouga added, “Go on, I got this.”

Without once acknowledging the Youkai council members, Sesshomaru simply turned and walked from the room, leaving most of those within to stare in wonder at what had just happened. For the majority, only the issue of Kaplow’s recent activities were truly disturbing. Over the centuries, many Youkai had come to accept Hanyou as . . . well, maybe not equals, but not the abominations they were once thought to be. Unfortunately, other’s opinions would never change. 

Staring around the room, Kouga knew who would cause the biggest stink and who would let it roll off their shoulders. The Wolf King knew Inuyasha could handle himself, but he wasn’t convinced the prejudiced idiots in the room fully understood the weight of Sesshomaru’s mating. Seeing that many Youkai were already standing to leave, Kouga cleared his throat. “Hold on just a second.”

Irritated, the snake Youkai who’d spoken up before did not stay quiet this time either. “Have we not been degraded enough this day? Must we endure the Wolf as well?”

Now more angry than anything else, Kouga stood, hands firmly planted on the table before him as his blue eyes narrowed. “You’re damn right you’re gonna endure the Wolf. Now sit back down and shut the fuck up.”

Unbeknownst to Kouga, Shippo had moved so that he was now standing slightly behind his friend. It was a clear sign that not only were the council members dealing with a pissed off Wolf King, but the Lord of the fox clan had his back. 

Reluctantly, the Youkai within the room took their seats once again.

Satisfied, Kouga snarled before speaking again. “I’m not stupid enough to think that you’re all goin’ to be acceptin’ of Lord Sesshomaru’s choice of mate, but the sooner you get it through your thick skull’s that he’s mated a Hanyou, the better off all of us are gonna be.”

“You expect us to simply roll over and bow to such a creature?”

“You’re damn right I do. Now, I’m only gonna say this once, and I want all of you to think about it long and hard. If you do attack Inuyasha, you sure as hell better take Sesshomaru out at the same time, cause if you don’t this land will burn. You don’t gotta be happy about it, but you sure as hell better believe that if his mate dies but he doesn’t, there won’t be anywhere safe for any of us. Whether you were directly involved or not, all of us might as well kiss our families goodbye ‘cause there won’t be nothin’ left of this land but scorched earth. Do I make myself clear?”

“I think you overestimate – “

“Trust me, I don’t. Think about what you’d do if your mate died at the hands of another, then multiply that by a factor of a million and your almost to the level of pissed Sesshomaru’s gonna be. And if I’m still alive after our Lord’s meltdown, then you better believe I’m gonna be after the hide of whoever was idiot enough to pull such shit.”

Nodding his head, Shippo fanned his tails behind him, a reminder to all those in the room just how powerful he’d become. “Lord Kouga won’t be alone in his retribution. Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t lying when he spoke of Inuyasha’s importance to me. He saved my life, in every way someone can.”

Staring down each and every Youkai in the room, Kouga felt as satisfied as he was going to with the tenuous looks staring back at him. To be sure, at least one of these morons would eventually try something, but hopefully he and Shippo had made more than a few reevaluate their future actions. Unfortunately, only time would tell. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping off the elevator, Sesshomaru was greeted by Jaken and as usual, he ignored the small kappa. Typically, he’d head straight for his study, but not this day. Instead, the DaiYoukai’s feet gently padded down the marbled halls, the sweet scent of his mate drawing him ever closer to the door of their shared bedroom. 

With a single click of the doorknob, Sesshomaru entered their private room, the sight greeting his ancient eyes flaming his blood as his cock hardened to attention. 

“’Bout time you got back. I was startin’ to get cold.”

Naked to the world, Inuyasha lay upon the soft furs of their bed, his tanned skin framed by snowy-white hair. Legs slightly spread, his Hanyou had never looked more seductive as he casually ran a clawed hand down the inner length of his thigh, barely missing the thick cock already standing proud nestled within a patch of snow white fur. 

Pulling at his tie, Sesshomaru moved further into the room, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. “Little brother, I did not mean to keep you waiting.”

“I know, but you still did.”

“How can this Sesshomaru make it up to you?”

Spreading his legs just a little bit further, Inuyasha could hardly believe just how lascivious he was being. Still, he had been waiting and in that time, he’d become hornier than a bitch in heat. “I can only think of one way.”

Now fully stripped naked, Sesshomaru placed one knee upon the bed, kneeling down and brushing his teeth against the mating mark he’d placed upon Inuyasha’s flesh. “And that would be?”

Scooting forwards, Inuyasha’s clawed fingers wrapped around Sesshomaru’s thick dick, tugging slightly and earning a low growl. “This shoved as far up my ass as you can get it.”

“Is that a challenge, little Hanyou?”

Pushing himself up, Inuyasha smashed his lips against his elder brother, drawing blood with his small fangs. “Damn, I don’t care how you take it as long as you fuck me all day and night.”

Without preamble, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his ankles, pulling his Hanyou so that he was flat upon his back with his legs spread wide. Retracting the claws of one of his hands, Sesshomaru’s fingers dove into his little brother’s eager hole, only to find it already lubricated, stretched and waiting. Raising an elegant eyebrow, his golden eyes looked curiously at his mate.

Already panting with need, Inuyasha saw that look and answered, “What the fuck you think I’ve been doin’ all this time? I didn’t wanna wait any longer than I had to so I already got it ready for ya.”

Lining his prick up, Sesshomaru thrust inside, his heavy balls slapping hard against his Hanyou’s firm ass. Once sheathed, he stayed still, burying his nose against the base of a furry ear. “So eager, my Inuyasha.”

“Y-yeah, eager and horny so get movin’.”

Just like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had never liked being told what to do, but when it came to taking his mate . . . well, he thought he could more than make an exception. Teeth holding firm to the edge of an ear, Sesshomaru pulled out and slammed back in. Below him, Inuyasha keened and thrashed, thrusting his hips in time with Sesshomaru’s own pistoning cock. All around them, only the sounds of their rutting could be heard, the smell of desire and lust hanging deep in the air. But beyond that, lay the scent of trust, acceptance, and something wordless. Something so deep and resonant that the word love seemed a paltry definition. They were mates. There were no words for what that meant. No emotion strong enough to convey their devotion to each other. To be sure, there would be fights – knock down, drag out battles, and Sesshomaru was more than looking forward to the challenge of them. But here and now, there was only this exquisitely blissful moment. As his seed poured into Inuyasha’s awaiting body, Sesshomaru felt his little brother’s cum as it erupted, drenching both their chests in creamy, white goodness. 

Below him, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha begin pulling away, but was quick to stop his mate. “Where do you think you are going?”

Dazed, Inuyasha’s large amber eyes blinked lazily up at his brother, his voice oddly silent.

Shoving his hips forwards, Sesshomaru buried his already hardening cock deeply back inside his Hanyou’s body. “Little brother, we are just getting started.”

Wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru’s waist, a lustful grin swept across Inuyasha’s face as he uttered a quiet, “Fuck yeah,” before grabbing the back of Sesshomaru’s hair and forcing the DaiYoukai’s head down, melding their lips together once again. 

End.


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks again for the kudos and comments on this story. I'm posting the epilogue today and that will truly finish this one off. There is a short story related to Bakusen'O that I'll try and get edited and posted next week. After that I'll move on to the Perfection story and start transferring it over to AO3 too. 
> 
> As always, stay well and sane.
> 
> MJ May (aka lunamist)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been mates for almost nine years by the time the Hanyou finally finished school. To Inuyasha’s pleasure, he’d found learning new things even more fascinating than he’d thought he would and not only got the equivalent of his high school diploma, but an undergraduate degree and had just finished defending his thesis for his doctorate in environmental sciences. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out just what he wanted to do with his time – protect what was left of the Earth. 

Lady Kadira had been there for his graduation from undergraduate work at the university, but she would not be there this time. Unfortunately the aged miko had passed from the earth soon after Inuyasha began his master’s program. Old and in pain, Kadira had smiled through the end of her days, happy in the knowledge that she’d been privileged to not only meet the InuHanyou her ancestors held so dear, but to have also seen him happy and safe. As he’d done for countless generations, Sesshomaru asked the miko to name her replacement within his household. Now, it was Kadira’s niece, Lady Kya living within Taisho Tower. Although still young, the girl was brimming with miko powers and far more brash than her aunt had ever been. To Lord Sesshomaru’s constant irritation, Kya and Inuyasha were continually goading each other into some idiocy or another. 

Just finishing reading the last of the documents on his desk, Sesshomaru’s mouth curved down into a faint frown as he felt Kouga’s Youkai just outside the door of his study. Before the wolf could even knock, Sesshomaru ordered, “Enter.”

Without hesitation, Kouga did just that, striding into the room as if he owned it. Face carefully blank, Sesshomaru was anything but all right with the wolf Youkai’s demeanor. Both Kouga and Ayame had been spending more and more time within the building and if things went the way they were hoping, the wolves’ time within his home would only increase over the coming months. Sighing deep down inside, the Lord of all Asia was constantly amazed by the lengths he was willing to go to make his mate happy. Tolerating the increasing stench of wolf was only one of the sacrifices he’d made. 

“You ‘bout done in here or what?”

Sneering at the blatant disrespect, Sesshomaru answered, “If this night were not a celebration regarding Inuyasha’s accomplishments, I would rip the tongue from your mouth, Wolf.”

Shifting slightly in his seat, Kouga thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d been getting a little bit more mouthy than usual, but knowing what he was going to be giving up soon for the mutt made him testy, he just couldn’t help it. Shrugging his shoulders, Kouga’s blue eyes drifted down. “I know the next few months are gonna be rough on you and me, so how ‘bout I try and be a little less snarky and you try and be a little less violent.”

Staring forwards, Sesshomaru asked, “Are you or Lady Ayame having second thoughts?”

“No,” Kouga shook his head. “If it works, then we’ll both be happy to make the sacrifice.” Blowing out a deep breath, Kouga slouched further into his chair. “But do you know how bad this sucks for me?”

Feeling perverse pleasure in the wolf’s dismay, Sesshomaru’s mood lightened. “I admit, I do not fully know the extent of your woes, nor do I wish to.”

“-Feh, if you had a female mate, you’d understand.” Shaking his head of such thoughts, Kouga smiled. “But it’ll be worth it to see the surprise on the mutt’s face. Not to mention all the shit he’s gonna be put through if this thing works.”

“Then, we are still agreed. Tonight, during dinner, I shall bring the topic up. There is still a chance Inuyasha will decline.”

“Doubt it. Besides, it’d be a shame if he did say no.”

“Agreed. We shall endeavor to ease any doubts the Hanyou may have.”

Nodding once again, Kouga stood. “So, are you finished? Shippo called a few minutes ago and said he and Kelniri are already on their way, along with their kits. Ayame’s ready and Inuyasha should be back from his school any second.”

Feeling the comforting Youkai of his little brother as Inuyasha rode the elevator up towards their home, Sesshomaru’s heart automatically slowed into a languid pace of peace. “He is already here. Let us meet him in the foyer and depart for the restaurant.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amber eyes drifting around the table, Inuyasha never got tired of feeling so calm; so accepted. Here, there were no enemies - no Youkai looking down upon his mixed heritage. Here, in this small room, there was only friendship. 

He’d thought it would only be he and Sesshomaru celebrating his achievements, but instead, Kouga and Shippo’s families had come as well. Hell, even Jaken had come along. Blushing with all the attention, Inuyasha couldn’t help but be embarrassed. Then again, mokomoko constantly brushing up against his groin might be contributing somewhat to the heated color on his face. “Will you get that fuckin’ fur under control,” Inuyasha hissed into his brother’s ear.

“Mokomoko does what it likes. Have you yet to figure that out?”

“So you keep sayin’, but I don’t buy it.” Feeling the fur press even harder into his most sensitive of areas, Inuyasha barely suppressed a whine of pleasure. 

“It is an extension of my Youkai and it is no lie to say that my beast has no other desire than to be seated deep within your delicious body.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha wondered if he’d ever get used to this side of Sesshomaru. He’d always assumed his elder brother to be cold and hollow inside, but nothing could be further from the truth. Since their mating, he’d found out the DaiYoukai’s appetites were damn near insatiable. Not that he was really complaining. 

“Hey, mutt,” Kouga interrupted Inuyasha’s musings, “what ya gonna do now that you’ve finished with all that school shit?”

Giving mokomoko an affectionate pet before pushing the fur off his body, Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “It ain’t shit ya ignorant wolf.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Still, what are your plans?”

Sending a questioning glance over towards his brother, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru’s eyes glint with approval. “Well, Sesshomaru and I’ve been talkin’ and he’s agreed to fund some research I wanna do.”

Before Shippo had a chance to respond, one of Shippo’s kits, a female named Ioni began hopping up and down in her chair. “Ooh . . . what kind of research?”

Looking over at the fox, Inuyasha thought he really shouldn’t call her a kit. Ioni was Shippo and Kelniri’s oldest and was mated herself. She also held a doctorate in biogenetics and worked in one of Taisho Industries many labs. If there were anyone sitting at the table who’d be excited about what he was about to do, it would be Ioni. “In the vaguest of terms, I wanna try and bring back a little bit of the feudal era – at least the foliage of that time.”

“In anticipation of such an event,” Sesshomaru interjected, “Taisho Industries began buying up available land these past few years. Most of it has been deemed unsuitable for use by the humans.”

“Unsuitable my ass,” Inuyasha huffed. “I’m gonna turn those wastelands into a haven for all wildlife.” Looking back towards Ioni, Inuyasha’s ears twitched. “I might be needin’ some of your help later. I know plants aren’t necessarily your thing – “

“Nonsense, I’d love to get involved.”

Smiling brightly, Inuyasha nodded his thanks. 

“So, does this mean we’ve got to call you, Sensei Inuyasha?” Shippo asked, his tails swishing merrily behind him.

Before he had a chance to answer, Kouga dramatically spit out his food, “Hell’s no! The mutt’s – “

Sesshomaru was getting ready to reprimand the wolf when Kouga yelped, his blue eyes bright with unshed tears of pain. “What the hell, Ayame?”

“Honestly, you are an embarrassment,” Ayame huffed before turning a sweet smile on Inuyasha. “Of course we shall call you by that title if that is what you wish. It has been hard earned.”

Smirking, Inuyasha shook his head. “-Keh, that don’t suit me. Those in the professional world will call me that, but not you guys. I’m just Inuyasha.”

“Or muttface,” Kouga grumbled, earning another warning shot from his mate. 

Soon enough, the banter around the room quieted as food was delivered. Smiling widely, Inuyasha inhaled the delicious scent of the four different types of ramen set before him. After his first dinner at Lady Ballara’s restaurant, it had become tradition for him to get all four types as he never could decide on which one was his favorite. 

After the food had been delivered, Lady Ballara stepped in, giving a short bow before asking, “Is everything to your liking, my Lord?”

“It is sufficient, Lady Ballara.”

Bowing once again, Ballara gave a quick, but kind smile in Inuyasha’s direction before leaving. Once she’d closed the door, the Youkai dove into their meals, eating heartily of the mixture of Youkai and human dishes. Once appetites had been sated and the food devoured, all present leaned back in their chairs, full bellies making for a content group. 

Feeling mokomoko wrap around his shoulders, Inuyasha didn’t fight when the fur pulled him towards his brother’s chest. Relaxing into the strength that was Sesshomaru’s body, Inuyasha began feeling the pull of drowsiness. Safe and protected, the strain of these past few months spent finishing his thesis pulled at the Hanyou’s senses.

Slender fingers rubbing the base of an ear, Sesshomaru’s lips caressed a furry edge, his voice soft and warm. “Are you happy, little brother?”

Without hesitation, Inuyasha answered, “You know I am.”

“Although that pleases this Sesshomaru, perhaps there is a way you could be even more so.”

“I don’t see how.”

Content as he was, eyes half lidded in sleepy pleasure, Inuyasha failed to notice that conversation around the table had ceased and now anxious eyes focused in on him. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru’s golden orbs looked pointedly at both Kouga and Ayame, giving them both one last chance to back out before he broached this topic with his mate. But far from any misgivings, both wolves merely nodded, their own eyes shining bright with determination. “If I were to tell you that it is possible for us to have a pup, what would you say?”

Not taking Sesshomaru seriously, Inuyasha simply hunkered down deeper into his brother’s arms. “I’d say you were full of shit, as usual.”

Pushing his mate up and away from him, Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha so his Hanyou was forced to look into his eyes. Irritated that his warmth had been taken away, Inuyasha’s amber eyes narrowed, “What the hell, Sesshomaru?”

“Little brother, I need to have a serious conversation with you and by your earlier response, I do not believe you are grasping the gravity of my words.”

Now more confused than irritated, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, his puppydog ears twitching madly upon the top of his head. “Okay, I’m listenin’.”

Satisfied, Sesshomaru’s hands began making soothing circles along his brother’s back. “I do not like to repeat myself, but in this case, I shall make an exception. If it were possible for us to have a pup, would you wish for this?”

Blinking once, Inuyasha’s face shut down into a mask Sesshomaru would have been proud of. “I don’t understand. That’s not possible.” Eyes suddenly going wide, Inuyasha felt panic seize his gut. “No. I can’t . . . you’re my mate. Mine! You promised me that it would just be you and me.” Whining low, Inuyasha felt as if his world were crashing. He’d asked Sesshomaru if he needed an heir, if mating another male would be a problem and the bastard had promised him that was a nonissue. And now he was going back on that. 

Puzzled by Inuyasha’s response and obvious distress, Sesshomaru was at a loss. “Inuyasha, I do not understand – “

“You’re gonna fuck some bitch just to get an heir!” Slamming his fisted hand down upon his brother’s rock hard chest, Inuyasha’s anger began taking over his hurt and pain. “Damn you to the seven layers of Hell! If you think I’m just gonna sit back while you fuck some other – “

Slamming his mouth down upon his mate, Sesshomaru let his powerful Youkai aura seep into the room. At first, his Hanyou struggled in the embrace, but soon enough his beta nature folded beneath its alpha. Running his hand through Inuyasha’s slivery-white hair, the DaiYoukai was at once frustrated and pleased. Frustrated that his mate had so misunderstood his intentions and yet pleased that Inuyasha would react so violently at the thought of him rutting another. “Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru has no intention of rutting another. You are my mate and I desire no other nor would I fuck a bitch simply to produce a pup. If I had wanted or needed such, I would have done so centuries ago.”

Even more confused, Inuyasha asked, “You don’t expect me to stick my dick in some female?”

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed red. “I would kill the bitch before she could take her next breath.”

Having forgotten about the others within the room, Inuyasha was startled when he heard Kouga whistle low. “Damn, you two are scary.”

“Oh, and exactly how would you react if you thought I wanted to rut another male?” Ayame asked, her voice innocent.

“Excuse me?” Kouga growled. “You know exactly what I would – “

“Relax,” Ayame soothed, the palm of her hand gently rubbing down the side of her mate’s cheek, “I have no such intentions. You have always been the only wolf for me.”

Quirking a lecherous grin, Kouga’s tail wagged back and forth. “That’s cause I’m so damn sexy.”

Knowing her alpha needed his ego stroked, Ayame licked her mate’s chin. “Indeed, that you are.”

Pulling Inuyasha’s attention back to himself, Sesshomaru stroked the edge of a tanned jaw. “Inuyasha, I once offered adoption as a choice to you, but another option has become viable, an option which would allow us to have a pup of our own making.”

“Ours? You mean like a combination of us both, just like a normal male and female would produce?”

“Yes.”

Now thoroughly confused, Inuyasha glanced between the expectant eyes around the table then back at Sesshomaru. “Have you lost your fuckin’ mind?”

“No, little brother. I assure you that is not the case.”

“Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps if you would allow me to explain,” Ioni offered, earning a slight inclination of approval from the DaiYoukai. “Inuyasha, you know some of the work I’ve been doing, but not all. Shortly after you were both mated, Lord Sesshomaru asked if I would focus my research into reproduction. He wished to know if there were a way to combine two male’s DNA into a viable offspring. I am happy to report that with a little help, we are now capable of doing so.”

Eyes darting between the fox and his mate, Inuyasha couldn’t quite wrap his head around what was going on. Deep inside, he began feeling the first stirrings of excitement, but he’d been through enough hardship in his life to simply accept the miracle he was being offered. Pushing down his brewing anticipation, Inuyasha focused on finding out all the facts. “I wanna know exactly what you’re all talkin’ about.”

Smiling, Ioni nodded. “Of course a pup would require seed from both you and Lord Sesshomaru. In my lab, I would combine your sperm into a hollowed out donor egg. This would make the pup completely Inu in genetic make-up. The egg would simply be a shell to hold your growing offspring. The fertilized embryo would then be implanted into a female host, a female in heat whose body would be primed and ready for implantation. Of course, for the best results, the one whom donates the egg should be the one to host the pup. And, it would have to be a female with a powerful Youkai of her own to support such an offspring as the one you and Lord Sesshomaru would surely create.”

Heart beating fast, Inuyasha licked his dry lips. “Is this really possible?”

“I am assured that it is, little brother.”

“But . . . but we’d have to find a donor, a Youkai bitch willing to give up a chance to have her own offspring, someone we trusted . . . I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“Yo, mutt, are you suddenly blind or what?” Kouga asked.

Leaning over the table, Inuyasha stared at his friend, noting the unusual intensity in Kouga’s blue eyes. “Dogbreath?”

Eyes softening, Kouga placed an arm around Ayame’s shoulders, pulling her close. “Ayame and I’ve discussed this for a long time. We’ve got five great pups of our own, although I’d always like more, they’ll be plenty of opportunity for us in the future.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Amber eyes wide, he stared at Ayame. “Ayame, you sure about this?”

Waving a dismissive hand in front of her face, Ayame answered, “I’m sure. Currently, I’m satisfied with the brood we’ve got so I wouldn’t have allowed another pregnancy this cycle. I would be happy to carry and birth a pup for you.”

“Holly shit,” Inuyasha murmured. Still trying to stay as calm as possible, Inuyasha looked back to Ioni. “Is it safe? I mean, for the pup and also Ayame. I don’t want her gettin’ hurt – “

“It will be as safe as any other pregnancy, Inuyasha. You needn’t worry overly for Ayame’s health. However, given the power of your combined seeds, there is a good chance even Ayame’s Youkai will not be enough to sustain your pup so she will need both you and Lord Sesshomaru to lend some of your Youkai power to the developing pup. As such, she will need to be in close contact throughout.”

“I would not allow the carrier of our offspring to be far from us anyways,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Yeah, and she’s not stayin’ in your place alone which means I’ll be hangin’ closer as well.”

Suppressing a growl of irritation, Sesshomaru was actually pleased when Jaken muttered an “Oh great.” He’d have to remember to say something bordering on pleasant to the little kappa later. 

“Kouga, you really okay with this?” Inuyasha asked, the fact that he’d used the wolf’s real name indicating just how serious he was. 

Smiling, Kouga’s blue eyes remained warm as he stared across the table at his friend. Inuyasha had been through hell and back and more than anyone deserved happiness. “Yeah, I’m sure. I won’t lie, this is gonna suck big time for me, at least while the conception is goin’ on. Nothin’s better than when Ayame’s in heat.” Eyes looking distant in memory, Kouga’s smile turned wistful “Nothin’ but ruttin’ all day and night. Damn but those are good times.”

“Kouga,” came Ayame’s stern voice.

“Anyway’s, I won’t get to rut her while your pup is doin’ what Ioni calls implantin’ but after that . . . well, lets just say pregnancy hormones can be a good thing. I’ll get my fair share of lovin’ while your pups cookin’ in Ayame’s oven.”

Feeling a little sick at the idea that Kouga’s dick would be anywhere near their pup, Inuyasha paled slightly, only to feel Sesshomaru’s muscles tighten. Evidently the bastard didn’t like that idea any better than he did. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Inuyasha had just one more question, something only Sesshomaru could answer. By now he had little doubt his perfect brother had more than accepted his Hanyou heritage, but accepting the humanity in him was one thing, it would be completely different in a pup. “Sesshomaru.”

“Yes, little brother.”

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes burning. “I gotta ask you, and don’t get all pissy, ‘cause I want a straight answer. Don’t worry about hurtin’ my feelin’s here, just answer true, okay.”

“You have this Sesshomaru’s word.”

“This . . . you know what havin’ a pup with me would mean, right? You know that it will be Hanyou too.”

Feeling a stab of pain in his heart, Sesshomaru never once let that pain show upon his face. “Do you believe I will find our pup deficient?”

Having been with his brother these past nine years, Inuyasha could hear the hurt in Sesshomaru’s voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. “I gotta ask, Sesshomaru. I’ve moved beyond my past, but it don’t mean I’ve forgotten it. I won’t put someone else, least of all my pup, through what I went through.”

Pulling Inuyasha close, Sesshomaru wrapped mokomoko around his Hanyou. Holding his mate always had a soothing result on both Inu’s. “Inuyasha, there are none stronger than you. As I said before, I would produce a pup with none other than you. I shall cherish the being the two of us create – all of that being, even its humanity.”

Breathing in deeply his brother’s powerful scent, Inuyasha cuddled further into Sesshomaru’s arms. “God’s above, is this really possible?”

“I assure you, it is,” Ioni answered.

Turning his head within Sesshomaru’s embrace, Inuyasha stared over at Kouga and Ayame. “And you two are really willing?”

“Fuckin’ hell, how many times and ways do we gotta say it, mutt?”

“I’m just makin’ sure, fleabag.” Smiling, Inuyasha felt his ears drop. “If this works, I don’t know how I’m ever gonna repay you two.”

Down the table, Inuyasha heard Shippo laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll think of something.” Getting up, the fox walked towards his foster father, warmth coloring his green eyes. Careful not to touch that which the Lord of all Asia had claimed, Shippo merely knelt beside the Hanyou. “Personal experience tells me you’re gonna be a great father.”

Snaking an arm free, Inuyasha ran his fingers through a shock of fiery red fox hair. “Thanks runt.” Locking eyes with Shippo, Inuyasha conveyed just how grateful he was for the kind words of support. 

Not liking the fact that Inuyasha was touching any but him, Sesshomaru shifted his Hanyou within his lap. “Are you happy about having a pup together?”

Throwing his head back, Inuyasha’s snowy-white hair drifted over the table behind them. Finally allowing the joy of the situation to settle within his soul, he lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru’s neck. “Fuck yeah! A pup! Sesshomaru, a pup of our own. Holly fuckin’ shit, it’ll probably wind up bein’ a prissy ass punk.” Shaking his head at the enormity of it all, Inuyasha added, “Damn, I hope it looks like you.”

“On the contrary, little brother, I am hoping our pup looks like my beautifully perfect Hanyou mate.”

Smiling wide enough to show fang, Inuyasha pushed his way off Sesshomaru’s lap. “Now that we got that settled, stop pawin’ all over me in front of everybody. It’s embarrassin’.”

Easing back into his chair, Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha would ever truly be comfortable with public displays of affection. To him, touching his mate intimately in front of others was not only pleasurable, but also reinforced his claim as alpha. Thankfully he was confident enough to allow his Hanyou a modicum of space, but that didn’t stop him from snaking mokomoko up Inuyasha’s leg underneath the table. 

Eyes narrowed and shifted to the side, Inuyasha gave his brother a look, but never once tried dislodging the fur from his body. Truth be told, deep down he rather liked Sesshomaru’s need for physical contact. Comforted by the weight of mokomoko as it wrapped around his thigh, Inuyasha’s bright eyes turned towards Kouga and Ayame. “So, when is this gonna happen?”

“I should be going into heat within the coming month . . . “

All through the rest of the meal, the conversation skittered too and fro. Glancing around the room, Inuyasha still thought some days that Bakusen’O had never released him, that instead, this was simply a dream his mind had concocted to sooth the pain in his soul. Driving a sharp claw into his arm, he winced in mild pain. He’d learned to only go so far with the pressure. Drawing blood also drew the attention of a certain obsessive DaiYoukai and Inuyasha had long ago run out of excuses as to why he was hurting himself. Still, he found the painful reminder necessary. This was real. He’d woken up and life wasn’t a dream. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha’s amber eyes glanced around the sterile little room he was in, only now and again drifting to the equally sterile cup sitting on the counter before him. Ayame’s heat had started a few days ago and according to Ioni, Ayame’s body was now at its most fertile, which meant her womb would be most accepting of the embryo they were hoping to implant. But there was a problem, or at least Inuyasha considered it a problem, he was supposed to provide a “sample”. Shoulders slumped, he stared daggers at the still empty cup before him. “How in the hell am I supposed to get it up in a place like this?” 

Pacing, Inuyasha’s eyes quickly roamed over the lewd magazines occupying one of the walls. He’d already tried that route, but there was nothing even remotely hard-on inducing within those pages. How could anything compare to his mate? Sesshomaru was walking perfection. And it wasn’t just the DaiYoukai’s looks, but the scent and feel of him as he held Inuyasha. For the Hanyou, there was only one way to stimulation and that way was nowhere near this room. 

Frustrated, Inuyasha sat down. His dick had been limply hanging out of his pants for gods only knew how long and the damned thing refused to even twitch to attention. Staring down at his seemingly useless appendage, Inuyasha grumbled, “Dumb ass dick, why can’t – “

Head snapping up, Inuyasha stared at the closed door. He could feel Sesshomaru’s Youkai as it came closer and soon there was a light knock. “Little brother, are you well?”

Face flushed crimson, Inuyasha placed his head in his hands and answered, “Yeah, why the hell wouldn’t I be?”

“You have been in there for some time.”

Feeling a whole new kind of embarrassed, Inuyasha knew the real meaning behind that statement. Sesshomaru wondered what the hell was taking him so long. “Uh . . . I’ll just be a little longer, I, uh . . . “

“Inuyasha, do you require this Sesshomaru’s assistance?”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sat back, his legs spread as he stared at the ceiling. In his heart of hearts, he wanted to tell Sesshomaru to fuck off, but this was more important than his anxiety regarding his own lack of performance. This was about producing a pup – a pup of their very own. Pushing down his pride, the Hanyou walked over and unlocked the door. “Get in here, asshole.”

With a gentle click of the door handle, Sesshomaru’s regal form walked into his brother’s small room. “Ioni was concerned.”

Both frustrated and angry, Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Yeah? Well it looks like you gave up a sample quick enough. Nice to know ya don’t need me to jack off.”

Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru had thought this might be the problem and both he and his Youkai relished the thought that their physical presence was required to bring their mate to completion. Closing the short distance between them, Sesshomaru reached around his mate and pulled Inuyasha’s back against his chest. Whispering into a flattened puppydog ear, the DaiYoukai’s warm breath began heating his mate’s body. “This Sesshomaru’s body responds to his will, especially when memories of last night’s rutting are still so fresh.”

Blushing anew, Inuyasha allowed his body to relax into his brother’s embrace. “Yeah, well, it looks like my body is just as stubborn as everything else about me. Damn thing refuses to get hard,” he added while poking an accusing finger at his dick.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru wrapped his long fingers around his little brother’s cock, stroking and cajoling it to life. “You only lack the proper motivation, that is all.”

Head lolled back, Inuyasha sighed in pleasure. Wrapped in the powerful smell of his elder brother, he allowed Sesshomaru’s Youkai to pour into him, body and soul. Safe and secure, he could finally let his lust run free. “Sessh – “

“Shh, you need not speak, just feel. I am here.”

Fuck, but that just seemed so wrong and right at the same time. Some days, when Inuyasha allowed himself to think on it too hard, it was down right terrifying just how much he’d come to depend on Sesshomaru. But with his brother’s hand stroking his hardening cock, Inuyasha just couldn’t concentrate on anything else. 

“Are you close, little brother?”

“Fuck, yeah . . . gettin’ closer all the time.” Actively bucking his hips into Sesshomaru’s hand, Inuyasha could feel a tightening building deep within his gut. 

Loving the feel of his mate as Inuyasha eagerly masturbated within his fingers, Sesshomaru reached his free hand down, cupping his Hanyou’s balls and earning a deep whine of pleasure. Without disturbing his mate, Sesshomaru slowly moved them both forwards, towards the awaiting cup. Once they were within firing distance, he leaned over and placed his fangs over Inuyasha’s mating mark, biting down in one swift motion as he gave his Hanyou’s cock a final stroke.

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha threw his head back as he felt his body release its load. Bucking up erratically, he deposited his creamy load into the needed receptacle. Spent and panting hard, Inuyasha was glad Sesshomaru had had the presence of mind to guide his deposit so that it wasn’t lost. “Damn, that never gets old.”

Licking and nipping his Hanyou’s neck, Sesshomaru had to agree. “Indeed, it never does.”

As his muscles returned to some form of usefulness, Inuyasha wiggled his way out of his brother’s arms and opened the small sliding panel within the room, placing his donation within and then closing the small door. With that done, he turned to his brother, a look of awe etched across his face. “I guess that’s it then.”

“On our part, yes. Ioni has already harvested Lady Ayame’s eggs and with the addition of your sample, will soon begin the process. I am told we will know within the week if the procedure has been successful.”

“And, if it’s not?” Inuyasha asked, his head bowed. 

“Then we shall simply try again when Ayame is next in heat.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha didn’t think he could do that to his friends. “No, if it doesn’t work, then next heat she and Kouga get to try again for their own sakes, not ours. Youkai don’t go into heat very often and I won’t do that to them.”

Sesshomaru knew just how badly Inuyasha wanted this, what it meant to his mate. In truth, he could simply order the Wolf Queen to do as he ordered, but his mate would never accept this. Inwardly sighing, the DaiYoukai wondered if Inuyasha would retain his morals during the long years spread before them or if his Hanyou would come to understand the power of his station and use it to his advantage. Somehow, he thought this highly unlikely. 

Pulling Inuyasha to his chest, Sesshomaru stroked his fingers through silvery-white strands of cotton soft hair. “Then we shall hope that Ioni is successful.”

Shifting his face so that he could look into his brother’s eyes, Inuyasha’s fingertips traced lightly along Sesshomaru’s chin. “No matter what, pup or no pup, I don’t regret a day of bein’ your mate. And, I can’t thank you enough for willingly givin’ this a try.”

Still not used to the warm feeling Inuyasha stirred within his soul, Sesshomaru’s eyes were flooded with emotion, even though his face betrayed none of it. “Only with you would I ever desire offspring, Inuyasha.”

Smiling softly, Inuyasha went up on his tiptoes and licked his brother’s chin, a soft, “I know, bastard,” floating from his lips.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was three month’s into Ayame’s pregnancy, half way there, and things were going well, at least with the pregnancy. Sesshomaru found the constant presence of wolf within his private residence more than annoying, although most of that annoyance could be laid upon the feet of Lord Kouga alone. The Lord of all Asia thought Lady Ayame to be tolerable, but with her mate added to the mix . . . the next three months couldn’t go quickly enough. 

Riding up the elevator, the DaiYoukai could already smell the stench of those mangy creatins. Sighing, Sesshomaru knew he would change nothing. Inuyasha was beyond exuberant with their expected arrival and truth be told, so was he. The thought of bringing another Inu into the world, whether that pup be pure Youkai or Hanyou, was more than pleasing to him. Passing his father’s legacy on, continuing their bloodline, it was more than he’d ever dared hope for. And, to make matters even more perfect, the miko Kya had informed them that this pup was strong. Their brewing offspring’s Youkai was powerful and Sesshomaru wondered if its strength would rival that of Inu no Taisho’s. God’s above, but he hoped so. 

Stepping into the foyer, Sesshomaru ignored the normal grumblings Jaken spouted off about the wolves eating them out of house and home, not to mention the constant smell polluting their residence. Although he agreed with the little kappa, the Lord of all Asia would be damned if he’d admit to such annoyances. 

With Jaken’s words fading into the distance, Sesshomaru quickly walked to the door of his and Inuyasha’s bedroom, and as per usual, opened the door without so much as a quick knock. Breath catching in his throat, the DaiYoukai simply stood within the frame of the door, soaking in the scene before him. Upon their bed, Inuyasha lay, his head resting against a very pregnant Ayame’s stomach as the palm of his hand made small circles against the wolf’s skin. It was a scenario he’d seen more than once, and yet it never failed to stop his heart. Just as Ioni had said, although Ayame was a strong Youkai, even she was not powerful enough to fully support the growing Youkai of their pup, and so, on a daily basis, the Wolf Queen would come to their bed and both he and Inuyasha would feed their Youkai into their growing pup. 

Amber eyes drifting up from their position, Inuyasha continued his ministrations as he beckoned his mate closer. “The little one’s movin’ around like crazy today, come feel.”

Moving around the bed, Sesshomaru gave a nod of respect to Lady Ayame, appreciating her warm, responsive gaze before crawling upon the bed and spooning his body behind his little brother. Once situated, he reached over his mate and placed his hand over Inuyasha’s, instantly feeling a small kick in response. Not able to hide the smile upon his face, Sesshomaru tucked his body in even closer to that of his mate. “Indeed, our pup is most active today.”

“Yeah, and the little brat just keep’s gettin’ hungrier and hungrier. That pup soaks up my Youkai faster than I can replenish it.”

Releasing his own power, Sesshomaru allowed his Youkai to join that of his little brother, instantly feeling the tug as their pup began soaking it in. True to Kya’s words, their pup would be a force to be reckoned with. 

Not long into the feeding, Sesshomaru felt Kouga enter their residence and inwardly groaned. He and the wolf had come to a compromise early on regarding these feeding sessions. Understandably, the wolf did not appreciate his mate being surrounded by two Inu’s, especially when one was another alpha. Similarly, Sesshomaru did not want Kouga anywhere near his own mate. And so, when it came time to feed their Youkai into their pup, the two beta’s, Inuyasha and Ayame, would lay close together with their respective alpha mates at their backs. Sesshomaru need only touch the Wolf Queen with his hand, nothing more. Somehow, neither Kouga nor Sesshomaru deeply minded the fact that what Inuyasha and Ayame were doing could be considered cuddling. Although it didn’t make them exceptionally pleased, the act was acceptable considering they both trusted their mates. 

“Started without me?” Kouga huffed while walking into the room.

“This Sesshomaru does not remember your presence being necessary.” Feeling a sharp elbow in his ribs, Sesshomaru looked down to find annoyed amber eyes staring back up at him.

Feeling as if he’d conveyed his displeasure with his bastard brother, Inuyasha looked back to the wolf, “Come on and join in, dogbreath.”

Glowering and with a growl still on his lips, Kouga flopped down on the bed, cuddling up behind Ayame. Seeing her mate’s distress, the Wolf Queen tilted her head and kissed Kouga deeply. “Be nice and I’ll give you a reward later.”

Blue eyes brightening, Kouga smirked. “I’m lookin’ forwards to it.”

Feeling the rumbled annoyance brewing within Sesshomaru’s chest, Inuyasha reached a hand behind him and began stroking it down the DaiYoukai’s thigh. Turning his head, he whispered into an elfin ear, “Just bare with it. Think about what we’re gettin’ outta a few months of dealin’ with him.”

Staring into those hope filled amber eyes, Sesshomaru knew he had no regrets, but he still answered, “I sincerely hope you are content with the one pup.”

Chuckling lightly, Inuyasha smiled. “Don’t worry, I never thought I’d get this. I’m not greedy.”

Inhaling deeply his mates InuHanyou scent, Sesshomaru had to agree. Inuyasha was easily satisfied. Sometimes, too easily satisfied and he knew deep down that if his Hanyou ever desired another pup, he’d move Heaven, Hell and Earth to make it happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pacing across the room, Inuyasha couldn’t believe they wouldn’t let them into the birthing chamber. “It’s our pup! They have no fuckin’ right – “

Tired of the constant movement, Sesshomaru let mokomoko loose, capturing his Hanyou as Inuyasha paced within range. Sitting his squirming mate upon his lap, the DaiYoukai waited patiently for Inuyasha to settle. 

Pouting, Inuyasha finally gave up fighting. It was always useless anyways, Sesshomaru’s arms were stronger than any steel he’d seen. Huffing, he laid his head upon the DaiYoukai’s chest. “I just wanna know what’s goin’ on. It’s not right that they get to see our pup before we do.” Raising his head, Inuyasha’s amber eyes looked worried. “What if our pup doesn’t recognize us? What if – “

“Hush, you are worried over nothing. Although I am not pleased Kouga shall see our pup before us, as Ayame’s mate, he is needed to support her through the birth.” Rubbing clawed fingers against the base of a puppydog ear, Sesshomaru’s eyes softened. “Our pup has been receiving both our Youkai over these past few months, they shall know us.”

Worrying his bottom lip with a fang, Inuyasha finally nodded. “It’s just . . . things have been so good recently, I . . . I just keep expectin’ somethin’ to go wrong.”

Hiding his frown, Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha would ever truly be rid of his past. Unfortunately, he thought he knew the answer and as always, there was none other to blame but himself. “Little brother, should something happen, this Sesshomaru will be standing at your side to face it. Together there is nothing that could stand in our way.”

Offering his brother a smile, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was right, but his own personal life experiences wouldn’t allow him to be so cavalier about important issues, especially when it came to something as important as their own offspring. Leaning into the continually massaging fingers of his mate, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to think only positive thoughts. Lost as he was within Sesshomaru scent and Youkai, he almost didn’t hear the door open – almost.

Turning his head, Inuyasha’s gaze met that of a very cheeky wolf. “Hey, you guys wanna see the little heathen you’ve created or what? I’m tellin ya – oof . . . hey, what the fuck was that for?”

Pushing past the Wolf King, Kadira’s neice, Lady Kya smiled brightly. “The birth went fine. The wolf mid-wife says you may come in and see your pup anytime.”

Jumping off Sesshomaru’s lap, Inuyasha darted forwards. “Is it really okay?”

Laying a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, Kya’s brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Yes, your pup is really okay. Lovely in fact.”

Shaking with relief, Inuyasha turned towards Kouga, not missing the way the wolf was still rubbing at his side. Most likely he’d been hit with a small amount of purifying energy. “Hey, dogbreath, is Ayame all right?”

Nodding while still looking down at his side, Kouga answered, “Tired but otherwise lookin’ as good as ever.” With a smile, Kouga added, “Naw, that’s not true, she looks even more beautiful than usual.” And truly, he meant every word. Nothing was more appealing than a pregnant mate, even if the pup she’d carried had not been his own, the Wolf King thought Ayame looked nothing short of radiant, even after a few hours of delivery. 

Having been reassured regarding his friend’s health, Inuyasha took one look at Sesshomaru before darting into the room. Although he did not move with as much speed, Sesshomaru was anxious to see what they had created. And so, with a nod of acknowledgment in the wolf’s direction, he too went inside. 

Entering the small room, Inuyasha slowed his steps. Lying on the bed, Ayame leaned heavily onto a thick pillow, her arms cradling a small, blanket wrapped pup. Eyes shifting from the bundle within her lap to Ayame’s tired eyes, Inuyasha anxiously licked his lips. “Ayame – “

“Why are you still standing over there?” the Wolf Queen asked.

“I . . . is it a boy or girl?”

Eyes drifting to the powerful Lord of all Asia, Ayame smiled. “Why don’t the two of you come closer and find out.”

Legs moving without his knowledge, Inuyasha was drawn to the bed. In front of him, he could feel Ayame’s strong Youkai, but beyond that was the new one of their pup, and oh gods above, what a Youkai it already had. Hands shaking slightly, Inuyasha reached forwards, pulling the small bundle out of the Wolf Queen’s arms and into his own. Pushing the blanket aside, the Hanyou stared down onto a face he thought sure was sent from the heaven’s. “Oh gods, Sesshomaru . . . look at our pup.”

Leaning over his mate, Sesshomaru took in the appearance of his newborn son. Below a shot of silvery-white hair lay pale alabaster skin slashed with the hint of lavender stripes, along with the shadow of a crescent moon. Tucked neatly at the side of their son’s head were a pair of elfin shaped ears covered in downy fur and when he opened his eyes, twin suns of the brightest gold stared back at them in wonder. Truly, their pup was beautiful. No, not beautiful – perfect. 

Yawning widely, the small being exposed two small fangs just beginning to puncture through fresh gums. Staring at those sharp teeth, Inuyasha looked dubiously at Ayame. “He’s already gettin’ his fangs.” Looking over his shoulder at his brother, the Hanyou’s eyes narrowed with worry. “What if he inherited your poison? Could he hurt Ayame while nursing?”

Running a clawed finger over the fur-covered ear of their pup, Sesshomaru shook his head. “No, traditionally the poison of my mother’s lineage does not flow until adolescence. It should be safe for the Wolf Queen to nurse our pup.”

Smiling with relief, Inuyasha stared down at their offspring with awe. “He looks so much like a pure Youkai. I’m glad.”

With a hand placed at the small of Inuyasha’s back, Sesshomaru knew he’d wished for their pup to inherit the Hanyou’s ears, but the soft fur lining his son’s Youkai shaped ears would have to be enough. “He is three quarter’s Youkai. I am pleased by his appearance, but would not have been less so should he have demonstrated more Hanyou characteristics.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m glad he looks more Youkai. Trust me, it’ll be easier for him this way.” Taking in a deep and steadying breath, Inuyasha still couldn’t believe he was holding his pup, his and Sesshomaru’s very own pup. “Holy shit, Sesshomaru, we’re parents.”

“Indeed. Most likely he shall get into all kinds of mischief.”

Sauntering up behind the two Inu’s, Kouga squeezed past the ogling new parents to sit on the bed by his mate. “Knowin’ who the little runt’s sires are, there’s no tellin’ what kind of hell he’s gonna raise.” Shaking his head, Kouga kissed Ayame on the forehead before adding, “When the Youkai around here get a good taste of his strength, their gonna piss their pants.”

Leaning back into Sesshomaru’s chest, Inuyasha agreed. “It’s good isn’t it? I mean, him bein’ so strong.”

“It is exceptionally good, but this Sesshomaru expected nothing less from the joining of our seed.”

“Cocky bastard, just like always,” Kouga gruffed.

Narrowing his golden gaze, Sesshomaru let a small snarl show. “I am just pleased my pup does not smell of wolf.”

“Addin’ a little wolf to the flavor of Inu wouldn’t be a bad thing at all. Matter of fact, it might be an improvement.”

“Wolf – “

“Hey you two, shut it. This our son’s first day of breathin’ air and I ain’t gonna have his ears tainted with that shit just yet.”

Pulling back his annoyance, Sesshomaru complied but not before sending a look that could freeze fire in Kouga’s general direction. Turning his attention back to the bundle within Inuyasha’s arms, he could see his pup beginning to get restless. “Perhaps our little one is hungry.”

“Yeah? You think so?”

Stretching her arms up, Ayame took the newest Inu and held him to her breast. Soon enough, the pup began sucking eagerly.

“Looks like the runt got your manners, mutt.”

“And his appetite,” Sesshomaru added.

Face flushed, Inuyasha just couldn’t get mad, not really. With his pup healthy and feeding, all he could feel was overwhelming joy. Never had he ever imagined he’d be mated let alone have a pup of his own. Looking over his shoulder and up at his mate, Inuyasha smiled. “We gotta introduce him to Bakusen’O soon.”

“Agreed, our son should know his godfather as soon as it is safe to take him to Bakusen’Os woods.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sesshomaru, there’s one more bag,” Inuyasha ordered as he scooted across the seat of the car and out the door. “I’ve got two of ‘em plus Katsumi so you can damn well carry that other one.”

Internally scowling, Sesshomaru looked down at the black duffle sitting beside him and wondered when exactly offspring had begun requiring so much luggage for a simple day trip. When he was a pup, the DaiYoukai remembered long trips with not but the clothes upon his back as he clung to his father’s fur while they raced across the Western Lands. Now it seemed as if that were no longer the case. 

Standing beside the car, Inuyasha shifted the bags slung across one arm as he readjusted his pup in the other. Thankfully, Katsumi was still sleeping peacefully, but he knew from experience that situation would not last forever. “I swear Sesshomaru, if you don’t get your ass in gear – “

Finally exiting the car, Sesshomaru’s humanoid form somehow managed to look as stuck up and regal as ever while disdainfully holding the last black bag a fair distance away from his body. Seeing the clear irritation, Sang-di stifled a coughed laugh while Inuyasha smiled broadly. In his heart, the Hanyou dearly wanted nothing more than to poke at his brother’s annoyance, but he didn’t dare risk it with Katsumi sleeping so peacefully. 

Sending a frigid look towards his chauffer, Sesshomaru’s blue eyes returned to his mate and pup, the coldness melting at the vision they struck against the thick forest beyond. “Are you certain we have everything, little brother?”

Not missing the sarcasm at bit, Inuyasha simply shrugged. “It’s our first trip out of the house with him. You can kick my ass later for bein’ over prepared.”

Ignoring Sang-di, Sesshomaru walked around the car, his slender fingers gliding deep into his mate’s ebony looking locks of hair. “When it comes to our pup, you may be as over prepared as you deem fit, little brother.”

Face flushed, Inuyasha felt the heat of those words as well as their deeper meaning. In his own way, his alpha, Sesshomaru, had just praised his abilities for raising their pup. Although he’d fought them at first, Inuyasha had found his instincts difficult if not impossible to ignore and doing so only made him cranky and frustrated. Slowly but surely, he was learning how to accept them and go with the flow. Currently, that flow was giving him all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings at both Sesshomaru’s words and actions. 

Slightly embarrassed, Inuyasha pulled away from his mate’s hand. “-Keh, we better get goin’ before the pup starts throwin’ a hissy fit.” Glancing over at Sang-di, he added, “We’ll probably be a while. We ain’t got enough milk to last overnight, so we should be back before dark.”

Bowing, Sang-di gave a small smile. “And this is where I shall be waiting.”

“Gods’ above, you’ve got one borin’ ass job,” Inuyasha muttered while shaking his head.

Chuckling, Sang-di’s smile broadened. “I suppose it is a matter of opinion.”

Still ignoring their driver, Sesshomaru somehow managed to weave his hand below the bags slung over Inuyasha’s shoulder to place his palm at the small of his mate’s back. “Shall we introduce our pup to his godfather?”

“Yeah, that old tree is gonna blow his leaves when he see’s this little guy.”

“Indeed, that would be a sight for this Sesshomaru’s eyes.”

Laughing quietly at the image that brought up, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the woods, both loosing their human façade’s moments after the trees hid them from view. Within moments, the brother’s feet came to lie at the base of Bakusen’Os roots, a wide smile already alighting the trunk’s wood.

“Lords of the West, it is always good to see the son’s of Inu no Taisho.” Pausing, the old tree’s attention turned towards the bundle within the Hanyou’s arms. Pleased and full of a calming peace, Bakusen’O felt a joy he hadn’t known in centuries. “This Bakusen’O senses a new InuYoukai has entered this world.”

Looking up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha thought his cheeks would start hurting soon from all the smiling he’d been doing recently. Easily setting down the bags he was carrying, the Hanyou walked forwards while tilting the blankets covering his pup’s face. “Sorry it took so long, but we couldn’t risk taking him away from Ayame until now. He wouldn’t drink from a bottle until a week or so ago. Anyways, we wanted you to meet our pup and your godson, Katsumi.”

As the gentle breeze tickled his skin, Inuyasha watched Bakusen’Os branches shift and morph until the gentlest of leaves brushed against Katsumi’s pale cheek, instantly waking the pup and revealing golden orbs of light. “He is most beautiful, just as all of the Inu clan have been.” Taking in the pup’s Youkai, Bakusen’O wasn’t surprised by the shear magnitude of its strength. “He shall be formidable when he is grown. Truly, your pup is a proud addition to the InuYoukai clan. Inu no Taisho would have been overjoyed with such a legacy as this.”

Pushing back the tears in his own eyes, Inuyasha felt mokomoko wrap around his shoulders as the fur cradled both him and their pup. “Yeah, Sessomaru says the same thing about the old man. I didn’t really know him, but I know my mom woulda been fussin’ over Katsumi, she’d of spoiled him rotten.”

“And am I to assume that he shall not be spoiled by you?” Bakusen’O asked, his wooden eyebrows wide with obvious doubt.

“-Keh, I ain’t gonna spoil him, but my pup is never gonna want for anything.” Frowning, Inuyasha was well aware that those two ideas didn’t necessarily go hand in hand. “Well, anyways, with Sesshomaru’s genes flowin’ through him, it probably won’t matter much how he’s treated, he’ll still manage to be a stuck-up, prissy jackass.”

Although Inuyasha frequently said such words, Sesshomaru had long ago learned to let those same words flow through him as a drop of rain flows through a river. There would always be a grain of truth behind the Hanyou’s musings, but overall, his little brother seemed to say such things more out of habit than accusation.

“One can only hope that our son has inherited the better parts of our individual natures, although, this Sesshomaru fully acknowledges that to be wishful thinking.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha’s smile turned soft as he watched Katsumi’s small hands reach out as they tried to grasp Bakusen’Os leaves. In his heart of hearts, he knew that how his pup turned out was of little consequence. Whether Katsumi had a raging temper, was cold as ice, or had inherited his own blustering arrogance mattered very little. As long as he drew breath, there was nothing he would not do to make sure his pup felt safe and secure.

Now fully awake, Katusumi’s body began twisting and turning, unhappy to be confined to the blanket wrapped around it. “One thing’s for sure, the little brat has a lot of energy.”

“And a very loud voice,” Sesshomaru added.

“Yeah, we don’t have to wonder much about what he’s thinkin’,” Inuyasha chuckled as he knelt down, placing their pup on the forest floor. Immediately, Katsumi wiggled his way free of his blanket, wobbling forwards on hands and knees. 

Sitting down next to his son, Inuyasha watched with pride as the small InuYoukai pup fell time and time again, only to get up each and every occasion and try again. Indeed, Katsumi was stubborn. Throughout the afternoon, Katsumi played in the small patch of earth and leaves at the base of Bakusen’Os body. Little did the young pup know that a little over five hundred years ago, this very spot was the site of one of his father’s death and resurrection. He would never see the blood stained ground, the torn and tattered puppy-dog ears, the darkly stained Fire-rat. Katsumi would never know the full extent of the hell both his father’s had been through nor the unfathomable depth of Inuyasha’s forgiveness that had made his life possible. 

Yawning widely, Katsumi’s small fangs pierced the daylight. “We’d better feed him and put him down for a nap,” Inuyasha stated while rummaging through one of the bags they’d brought. Earlier, he’d started a small fire and after retrieving the chilled milk, he warmed it by the gentle flame. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, Inuyasha pulled their pup into his arms, placing the bottle’s nipple in the gapping maw of his pup’s mouth.

Although Sesshomaru often thought Katsumi’s appetite rivaled that of his Hanyou, he kept his voice silent on the subject. Inuyasha’s lack of food as a child and the consequences of such starvation were a part of the past that he could never atone for. Staring down at his mate as he fed their pup, Sesshomaru felt his Youkai flare with unrivaled pleasure as well as desire. 

Tummy full, Katsumi let out another yawn, his golden eyes slowly disappearing behind heavy lids. Wrapping his son in his blanket once more, Inuyasha was getting ready to settle in when he saw Bakusen’Os limbs shifting and twisting together, in the end, forming a small cradle. 

“If you would allow this old tree the pleasure, this Bakusen’O would enjoy holding the descendent of my dear friend, Inu no Taisho.”

Glancing down at this sleeping pup, Inuyasha knew Katsumi could be in no better hands, or limbs in this case. Leaning forwards, he placed their sleeping pup within the gentle embrace of the demon tree and watched as the limbs moved up into the air, gently swaying as the breeze tickled across Katsumi’s fair skin.

Eyes fixed upon the sight of his pup within the tree, Inuyasha failed to notice Sesshomaru’s strong arms as they circled behind him. “Do you believe our pup to the be the only hungry InuYoukai within this woods?”

Shivering, Inuyasha felt the heat of those words as they passed over his mating mark. “I think he already drank all of Ayame’s milk.”

“It is not the wolf’s milk that this Sesshomaru desires.”

Turning within his brother’s arms, Iuyasha’s flushed cheeks shown in the dim light. Going up on tip-toes, he ran his tongue up the length of Sesshomaru’s jaw. “Good thing, otherwise I’d of had to punish you.”

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru loved this side of his little brother. The carefree, secure, seductive side that Inuyasha now felt he could show. It had not been easy, but through the years, he’d managed to coax this part of his mate out. No, getting Inuyasha to feel safe enough to act in such a way had not been easy, but it had been more than worth the effort. “Little brother, you may feel free to try and punish me any day or night.”

Pushing Sesshomaru down upon the forest floor, Inuyasha sat upon his elder brother’s straining erection, his fangs pulling along his lower lip as his eyelids became heavy with his own lust. “How can I pass up that kind of invitation?”

Without another word, Sesshomaru flipped them and soon had his Hanyou’s clothes ripped and shredded, leaving perfect skin in their wake. Soon, the growls and moans of two lusty InuYoukai echoed through the forest, sending all creatures scampering for cover.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lying within Sesshomaru’s arms, his brother’s seed cooling within his body, Inuyasha felt the DaiYoukai’s breath even out into what he had come to recognize as slumber. Only here, at the base of Bakusen’Os roots would Sesshomaru ever allow his body to relax into a state of sleep while Inuyasha lay within his hold. It was a testament to just how much he truly trusted the old demon tree that he would allow such.

Shifting his weight back, Inuyasha placed even more of his flesh flush with his elder brother and mate, his own eyes heavy with exhaustion.

“Your pup is truly beautiful, as are his parents,” Inuyasha heard Bakusen’Os words filter into his brain while he felt the gentle touch of a soft branch brush against his bare skin. Not bothering to open his eyes, Inuyasha sighed in contentment. “I never could have dreamed all this would one day be possible.”

“The life you were given was one of deep pain and constant battle, dreams are difficult to find when one is struggling to survive.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Deep in thought, Inuyasha hugged one of Sesshomaru’s arms tighter, a clawed finger tracing up and down the mating mark he’d given his elder brother. Behind him, he could hear a contented rumble echo through the DaiYoukai’s slumbering body. “He’s kept every word. I feel safe, happy . . . the emptiness is gone. I keep thinkin’ it ain’t real, but it is. Sesshomaru’s my mate and now we’ve got a little hellion of a pup to complete us. I can’t . . . I can never thank you enough, Bakusen’O. I don’t know how you ever figured things would work out, but I’m glad you did.”

“I am only pleased that the sons of my good friend are happy and well. Not only has Sesshomaru healed your heart, but you have returned his soul. For many centuries, I watched your brother struggle with his own wants and desires. The great Lord Sesshomaru could never admit to being confused about anything and yet when he looked upon your face, felt your Youkai and smelled your distinct InuHanyou scent, confusion was all he knew. It is amazing how much suffering can come of such conflicting emotions.”

Flicking an ear against the grass below, Inuyasha thought on Bakusen’Os words. He’d long ago forgiven Sesshomaru. To move on and enjoy the level of happiness that now flooded his heart, he’d had to. It hadn’t been easy and there were still nights he’d wake up, heart pounding as another nightmarish memory flooded his consciousness. But each and every time that happened, his brother’s strong arms were there to hold him. Sesshomaru’s massive Youkai would envelope him in a blanket of fierce protection as he lay there, silent and still while his heart rate returned to normal. And, in those moments, Inuyasha would swear to every deity that his own pup would never feel that kind of abandonment.

Lidded amber eyes gazing up, Inuyasha asked, “Mind if I have Katsumi back?”

In answer, the cradling limbs of Bakusen’Os body lowered, allowing Inuyasha to gently pluck his pup from the protective interlacing of branches. Careful not to wake his son, he pulled Katsumi down to his chest, wrapping both his and Sesshomaru’s arms around the small Youkai. 

“I am so very proud of you, little InuHanyou. It takes one of great courage and strength to forgive as you have. Many would have held on to their bitterness, allowing hatred to fuel their very existence – an existence that would hardly be worthy of such a claim. Instead, you chose life over revenge and in so doing have created life in return. It is no small accomplishment.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t like the jackass woulda really given me another option,” but even as he thought the words, Inuyasha knew Bakusen’O was right, at least a little. He still didn’t think what he’d done was all that special, most likely he never would. But that was part of the beauty of who Inuyasha was. Yawning, the lull of Sesshomaru’s constant slow, but steady heartbeat was like a siren song, making the Hanyou’s eyes heavier and heavier with sleep. “If it’s okay with you, I’m just gonna close my eyes for a bit.”

Brushing his leaves along Inuyasha’s skin, the face on Bakusen’Os trunk began fading. “Sleep well, Inuyasha. This Bakusen’O will keep watch and will always be here when needed.”

With that last whispered statement, Bakusen’Os branches moved again, creating a wooden den surrounding the three sleeping Inu’s, blocking them from view as the demon tree covered them not only with nature’s wonder, but an impenetrable barrier as well. Aware and always vigilant, Bakusen’O kept watch over his most precious of creatures. Nothing would harm the sons of Inu no Taisho, for he would keep them safe, even from themselves.


End file.
